DRAGONS: A Twins Story
by NoisulIvone
Summary: La vida de un vikingo no es sencilla en el archipiélago barbarico, en especial cuando se tiene un importante destino sobre tus hombros. Por suerte para Hiccup, él cuenta con la ayuda de su inseparable hermana gemela para convertirse en un héroe. Mi versión de HTTYD de Dreamworks con detalles de los libros y más. Contiene: OCs, lenguaje vulgar, violencia y situaciones censurables.
1. El ultimo gran héroe Vikingo

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El ultimo gran héroe Vikingo

.

.

El corazón de Thor sangre ha llorado,

Miles de batallas son su pasado,

La gloria de su nombre se ha cantado,

Su regalo a los hombres se encuentra olvidado.

.

Escamas y fuego son su creación,

La batalla y la espada son su legado,

Ambas se enfrentan en campo de batalla,

Por un hombre y su sueño desolado.

.

Thor suplicó a Odín por consejo,

Ebrio de hidromiel dio la solución a su pena,

Los errores de uno se corrigen por otros,

El dios se ha consolado y lo celebra.

.

Héroe Vikingo que lucha en su nombre,

La paz añorada cae en sus manos,

Las creaciones de un dios volverán a ser amadas,

Cuando el último gran héroe redima a sus tierras.

.

Thor ha preparado su llegada,

La carne y la sangre se han seleccionado,

Odín mira a la tierra y levanta su tarro.

.

El Valhala ve su fracaso.

La perfecta casa y el mejor vientre,

La mescla de dos mundos,

De sueños está hecha su mente,

Thor seleccionó la mejor alma para el valiente.

.

No conforme, el dios le ha preparado otro regalo,

El propósito que brilla en la oscuridad,

Su fracaso sigue inminente,

Dios padre es el más sabio para la eternidad.

.

Con sus manos llenas de masilla,

Odín ha ayudado con un aliento de vida,

El ultimo regalo del Valhala,

Un guía lleno de sabiduría.

.

El temple del guerrero, la mente del soñador,

Las armas de la guerra, el propósito del explorador,

La sabiduría de los dioses será su principal fuerza,

¿El ultimo gran héroe vikingo lograr su meta?

.

Si el guerrero no obtiene la gloria,

Thor llorará su última lágrima de corazón,

Su gran regalo al hombre será revertido,

Y en el Valhala solo volaran en consolación.

.

Pagina **10**

* * *

Esta historia seguirá la versión de DreamWorks de HTTYD (películas, especiales y serie de televisión) con algunos cambios. Agregare personajes, nombre, lugares y detalles de los libros de Cressida Cowell, pero la historia principal será la versión de DreamWorks. Habrá detalles extras que vendrán de los comics, y el libro de dragones (o sea, las especies de dragones) estará basado principalmente de juego Rise of Berk. Y habrá unos pocos detalles históricos **no exactos** , principalmente folclor y creencias religiosas de los verdaderos vikingos. Habrá un poco más de misticismo, "magia", destino y la violencia no será de caricatura. Es mi intención corregir algunos errores y limitaciones que tiene DreamWorks en su versión. Y habrá una explicación al final de cada capítulo de donde viene la información nueva.

Por último le agregaré mi toque personal, expandiendo más la vida de los personajes y agregando algunos OC (uno será un personaje principal), como algunas situaciones de mi invención. Se volverá a lo largo una historia más madura y compleja.

Debido a que estoy muy acostumbrada a ver programas en su idioma original; la serie y las películas las conozco en ingles, al igual que los libros, así que los nombre no serán las traducciones a pesar de que el fic se mantendrá en español.

Por último, yo odio los fanfiction que son prácticamente una copias de la versión original, escena por escena y dialogo por dialogo, es por eso que no esperen ver eso en este fic; las situaciones que se quedaran tal cual la versión original y no tendrán detalle, cambio o dialogo agregado o nuevo, serán solo descritas brevemente.

Sin más que decir disfruten mi versión de esta historia, y si tiene parentesco con alguna otra es simple casualidad. No ha sido mi intensión y fácilmente podemos hablarlo para corregirlo amablemente. Saludos a todos.


	2. Esto es Berk

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Esto es Berk

.

.

–… el oro y la plata siempre han sido unos de los principales factores que mueven el comercio vikingo –leyó en voz baja un pequeño muchacho escondido justo detrás de su cama. La noche estaba a punto de alejarse ante la inminente alborada, era única oportunidad del joven lector de asirse de su secretísimo tesoro –. Los antiguos conquistadores viajaron y se apoderaron de las tierras vecinas con el propósito de aumentar sus rutas comerciales al sur. Llegaron hasta las tierras bajas y apropiaron de las costas enemigas por la fuerza, esclavizando a los poblados más débiles. Muchos grandes guerreros murieron con honor en esas batallas y festejan en el Valhala por la expansión del territorio vikingo...

El muchacho que leía en secreto su preciado libro era Hiccup Haddock III, un jovencito escuálido y baja estatura para sus doce años. Su nombre que le quedaba como anillo al dedo (era costumbre llamar a los hijos con títulos horribles para ahuyentar a duendes y trolls) ya que Hiccup solía usarse solo para los más chicos y débiles. La mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad eran mucho más altos o anchos que él, pero Hiccup era la excepción para todas las reglas vikingas.

Efectivamente, Hiccup era un vikingo, un muy peculiar en realidad.

El muchacho era pésimo en todo lo que hacía un buen guerrero vikingo, era un muy mal atleta y tenía gustos peculiares que extrañaban a los demás habitantes de su aldea o se encontraban estrictamente prohibidas. Como su gusto por la lectura, por ejemplo.

–¡Hiccup! –dijo una voz detrás de él haciendo que el chico diera un respingo. Al volver su rostro sobre su hombro pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermana semi-oculta por las sombras de la habitación –. ¡¿Qué haces con eso?! ¡Si papá lo ve…!

–Ya sé –dijo el chico cerrando rápidamente el libro y ocultándolo bajo su cama –. "Los libros no traen nada bueno para los vikingos" –agregó repitiendo las palabras ya grabadas en su mente por tanta repetición –. "El único libro bueno para un vikingo es la guía de dragones…"

–Calla de una vez –lo interrumpió la niña llevándose un dedo a los labios –. Te puede oír.

–No está en casa –dijo tranquilamente Hiccup posando su mano en el hombro de su hermana –. Fue a hacer sus rondas matutinas por la aldea ¿Por qué crees que estaba leyendo tan tranquilamente?

–¿Ronda matutina?... Ni siquiera ha salido el sol.

–Ya conoces al hombre –comentó Hiccup encogiendo los hombros –, siempre trabajando…

Su hermana asintió con la cabeza y ambos se unieron en un complejo sentimiento de soledad.

Hicccup y su hermana Honey compartían muchas cosas: su aspecto (ambos eran delgados y pequeños, de tez clara y llena de pecas, con una cabellera castaña lustrosa y unos brillantes ojos verdes), su condición de marginados, la inteligencia, sus manera de pensar e inclusive la habitación. Era algo completamente normal en los hermanos gemelos. Curiosamente lo único que no compartían los dos chicos era el cumpleaños, ya que por diferencia de minutos al nacer, cada uno llegó al mundo en un día diferente al otro.

–Será mejor que vayamos a dormir –comentó Honey trepando sobre su cama contigua a la de Hiccup –, tal vez podamos descansar un par de horas más antes de que salga el sol.

–Al menos que algo malo pase –soltó Hiccup convocando la ira de los dioses.

Una vez que el muchacho terminó su oración, pudieron escuchar claramente una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior de la casa, acompañada del brillo derivado del fuego que contemplaron atreves la ventana, y los gritos de los demás habitantes de la aldea que decían en una sola voz:

–¡ATAQUE! ¡ATQUE DE DRAGONES!

Y las voces no mentían, una manada voladora de feroces dragones escupe fuego azotaban la aldea con sus llamaradas y explosiones. En cualquier otro lugar, un ataque de dragones sería una pesadilla hecha realidad, pero no para esa aldea. Eso era Berk un pequeño poblado lleno de pequeñas casas nuevas en una isla perdida en un archipiélago olvidado. Y los habitantes de Berk estaban acostumbrados a despertar bajo el cuerno de batalla para enfrentar a los terribles reptiles voladores. Eran vikingos, y por generación había librado la misma batalla a causa de su necedad.

Los vikingos eran conocidos por sus problemas de temperamento y testarudez.

Fue por eso, que cuando Hiccup y Honey escucharon los gritos, la destrucción y el cuerno de alarma, no se asustaron en lo más mínimo; lo contrario a eso, ambos saltaron de alegría de sus camas para cambiarse de ropas y salir alegremente de su casa al bullicio y destrucción que ocurría en el exterior.

Aún no salía el sol y las explosiones están al orden del día. Varías casas ya se encontraban en llamas, las altas antorchas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno revelaban a los causantes volando apretujadamente como un enjambre de abejas sobre la aldea, y los vikingos que vivían en ella, corrían de un lado a otro, luchando, gritando y deseándose buenos días, como si no hubiera nada extraordinario en ello.

Lo único fuera de lo ordinario para ellos, eran los dos hermanos escuálidos que corrían entre las casas y multitudes. Hiccup y Honey no solo era marginados para los miembros de su aldea, eran también causantes de tragedias. Existía la antigua creencia de que si una familia era bendecida con gemelos, era un buen augurio de los dioses, y que los niños habían sido dotados con preciados dones. En el caso de los hermanos Haddocks, los miembros de la aldea creían que solo habían sido dotados con la mala suerte para todo aquel que estuviera cerca de ellos, y en lugar de ser una bendición, eran una maldición del mismo Loki para su clan.

Así que, mientras los dos chicos corrían para alcanzar su destino al otro extremo de la aldea, los demás habitantes de Berk los miraban con malos ojos, los maldecían y les ordenaban regresar de donde vinieron. Hiccup y Honey estaban tan acostumbrados a ello, que les resultaba sencillo ignorar sus palabras y seguir con su camino. Tal vez la testarudez era lo único vikingo que había en sus pequeños cuerpos.

Ambos hermanos continuaron con su camino entre el fuego y la destrucción, hasta que unas poderosas manos los sujetaron a ambos del cuello de sus túnicas y los alzaron en el aire en el momento justo, antes de que terminaran calcinados por el fuego de un furioso dragón.

–¡¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?! –gritó el hombre que lo sujetaba como si fueran un par de muñecos de trapos –. ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?! –les gruñó directo a ambos chicos, que no tuvieron palabras para contestarle antes que el hombre los arrojara a un lado con un fuerte –: ¡Regresen adentro y manténganse fuera de peligro!

Esa gigantesca mole de músculos y vello facial, era Stoick the Vast, el líder de la tribu de los peludos Hooligans y jefe de Berk, escuchen su nombre y tiemblen, urg, urg, urg. Desde su juventud, Stoick había sido la epitome del perfecto vikingo, como su padre antes de él y el padre de este. Era un fiero guerreo, diestro con el hacha y con la fuerza de diez yaks. Había heroicos relatos de su valor y poder, se decía que incluso de infante llegó arrancarle la cabeza a un dragón con su propias manos.

Tal poderío y temple eran necesarios para proteger y manejar una aldea como Berk, que era azotada constantemente por los ataques de dragones, debido a su proximidad a la isla de estos. Un lugar peligroso y misterioso, protegido por una poderosa neblina de cual los barcos no regresaban completos. Por generaciones, lo vikingos de Berk buscaron el nido de Dragon island para terminar de una vez la terrible amenaza que azotaba al archipiélago, pero nunca nadie lo había logrado y mucho habían perdido sus vidas en el intento.

Regresando a los pequeños hermanos, finalmente Hiccup y Honey pudieron llegar su destino, la herrería de Gobber, al otro lado de la aldea. Gobber the Belch era un herrero principal de la aldea y en sus tiempos de gloria uno de los más poderosos guerreros vikingos de Berk y despiadado mata-dragones, pero el tiempo y la pérdida de varios de sus miembros llevaron al veterano a dedicarse al metal y a las armas. Aún así, las habilidades de Gobber como guerrero no se habían perdido como sus miembros, era completamente capaz de enfrentar gronckle solo con su gancho, mientras con la mano que le quedaba podía hacer malabares con manzanas. Esa era la principal razón por la que Gobber era el responsable del entrenamiento de los futuros guerreros Hooligans, también el mentor personal del joven Hiccup.

Desde que Hiccup era pequeño, más pequeño aún, Gobber tomó parte en la crianza del muchacho como su entrenamiento en el fino pero pesado arte de la forja del metal. Ya que todos sabían, que el pequeño Hiccup nunca sería como los demás chicos de su aldea. Pero eso no desilusionaba al muchacho de intentarlo. No había nada más que deseara el joven y escuálido muchacho que ser como los demás en Berk, el encajar y ser un orgullo para su padre.

Tal vez era una de las pocas cosas, en la que era diferente a su hermana Honey, ya que desde muy pequeña la joven aceptó el rechazo y lo hizo parte de ella. Honey solía distanciarse de la gente o alejarla mucho antes de que la conocieran, prefería su soledad y espacio, y solo compartía su vida con su gemelo. Esa era la principal razón por la cual los dos hermanos eran tan unidos, solo se tenían el uno al otro en ese cruel mundo incivilizado.

Pero esa mañana, Hiccup esperaba que todo cambiara para él, ya que había estado trabajando en su más reciente invento. La mente del muchacho era muy creativa e imparable, constantemente estaba construyendo o ingeniándosela con extraño aparatos para mejorar la vida de los demás o lograr lo que él no podía por sí solo, matar a un dragón. Por desgracia para él, la mayoría de sus invenciones terminaban en tragedias, en terribles accidentes o repudiadas por los demás, como cuando inventó una navaja especial y portátil para llevar en los bolcillos que terminó por desgarrar los pantalones de su padre en su primera prueba.

Pero para esa ocasión, Hiccup había diseñado una especie de catapulta para bolas que fácilmente podría derribar a un dragón a cinco kilómetros de distancia o noquear a un pobre vikingo que se atravesara en la trayectoria del disparo, lo que sucediera primero. Pero si quería probarla en acción, lo que él chico tenía que hacer primero era sobrepasar la supervisión de Gobber.

–Ya era que aparecieras, hay mucho trabajo que hacer –dijo el hombre ancho como jabalí e igual de apestoso que uno. Y tan pronto el chico se puso su mandil de trabajo, comenzaron a llegar los guerreros con sus armas destrozadas por el fuego de los dragones y era deber de Gobber y su joven aprendiz repararlas lo más pronto posible.

Hiccup tomó un montón de espadas desechas en sus brazo, y con todas sus fuerzas las arrojó directo al fuego. En su mente, maldijo su mala suerte. Era una estupenda oportunidad para probar su invención, pero a ese paso, el ataque terminaría mucho antes de que pudiera abandonar la forja.

Mientras él estaba ocupado tratando de atizar el fuego del fogón, Honey miraba por una de las ventanas de la forja a los guerreros que llegaba a esta y la destrucción ocurría en el exterior. Honey pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano (en realidad rara vez se separaban) y aunque solía ayudarle con sus invenciones, Honey nunca recibió el mismo entrenamiento que él. La joven arisca era buena para los deberes del hogar, pero se reusaba a pasar tiempo con las principales matronas de la aldea para aprender más de cocina o bordado. La única persona que podía soportar a la chica, y viceversa, era Gothi, la mujer más anciana de Berk, curandera y última consejera (los demás ya habían muerto de ancianidad). Gothi entrenaba a Honey en el arte de la curación y herbolaria, y aunque el padre de la chica veía la educación de la joven como una simple distracción, Honey realmente sentía una fascinación por las heridas extremas.

–¡Huy! –soltó la muchacha encantada señalando el brazo de uno de los combatientes heridos –. ¡Quemadura de segundo grado! Esas son muy dolorosas.

–¡Honey, por el amor de Thor, quítate de ahí! –le gritó Gobber mientras golpeaba con fuerza el martillo sobre el hierro –. ¡Deja de disfrutar con el dolor de los demás!

Pero la jovencita ignoró las órdenes de Gobber y en cambió comenzó a llamar a su hermano a gritos, en lo que brincaba fascinada en su puesto:

–¡Mira, Hiccup! ¡La casa de los Duhbrian se quema! ¡Y ahí va la patrulla contra incendio!

Al escuchar sus palabras, inmediatamente Hiccup dejo su trabajo (para el disgusto de Gobber) y corrió junto a la ventana en lo que cinco jóvenes corrían a la casa en llamas con baldes llenos de agua.

Era el resto de la generación de adolecentes a la que pertenecía Hiccup y Honey. Estas solían formase de muchachos que no tuvieran más de cinco años de diferencia y según las diferentes etapas de su crecimiento en que se encontraban, dictaminaba el entrenamiento que recibirían y el trabajo que desempeñarían en la isla. Una aldea vikinga nunca descansaba y siempre había algo que hacer.

–Su trabajo es mucho más genial que el nuestro –se quejó Hiccup admirando a los cinco jóvenes arrojando el agua contra la casa en llamas, a pesar de las explosiones a sus alrededores.

Por orden de edades, estaba Snotlout Jorgenson un chico de hombros anchos y mandíbula cuadrada, primo de Hiccup y Honey de lado paterno, aunque Snotlout negaba todo parentesco cada vez que podía. Eso, por supuesto, no evitó que convirtiera a los dos hermanos en sus sacos de golpeo favorito cuando eran apenas unos infantes.

A continuación, los otros dos gemelos de la aldea, Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston, quienes eran conocidos por sus contantes travesuras y por causar casi tanta destrucción que los dragones. Se preguntaran ahora, ¿por qué esos dos hermanos eran más respetados que los Haddocks? A pesar del nivel de destrucción que ocasionaban, el dolor de cabezas de sus acciones y las diferencias de los estratos sociales de sus clanes familiares, los gemelos Thorston encajaban mejor en la definición del guerrero vikingo a pesar de todo lo ya mencionado, y eso era suficiente para que los Hooligan prefirieran a los Thorston sobre los Haddocks.

Luego les seguía Astrid Hofferson, la niña vikinga más ruda y hermosa de toda la isla de Berk. La joven rubia era una fiera guerrera para su escasa edad, entrenaba arduamente en el combate y ansiosa de probar su valor, así como el de su clan. Astrid era la perfección del guerrero vikingo, era fuerte, ágil y astuta; la única queja que llegaba haber sobre ella, era su género.

Aunque Hiccup no tenía nada que decir en su contra. En realidad, desde muy chicos Hiccup sentía algo por Astrid, que al ir creciendo y con el paso de la pubertad, su atención hacia ella se volvió… más específica.

–¿Ya estas babeando, bro? –le dijo Honey con disgusto cerrándole la boca a su hermano con un leve golpe en el mentón.

Hiccup le lanzó a su hermana una mirada fulmínate mientras el grupo de chicos pasaban frente a la forja para rellenar sus baldes. La opinión que tenían Hiccup y Honey sobre Astrid, era otro detalle en el que no concordaban.

Y por último, el más chico de grupo, incluso unos meses menor que Hiccup y Honey, era Fishlegs Ingerman. El joven regordete rubio que parecía un pez fuera del agua a comparación de los demás, pero Fishlegs, se había ganado su lugar en el grupo soportando ser la burla de los demás jóvenes.

Al haber superado los diez años de edad, era normal asignarle a los jóvenes la tarea de soporte y extinción de incendio durante los ataque. Algo en lo que nunca habían participado Hiccup y Honey.

Y los gemelos Haddock no terminaron de ver como el grupo contra incendios cumplir su labor, ya Gobber los sujetó a ambos por el cuello de sus túnicas con gran destreza de su gancho que le servía de mano y los apartó fácilmente de la ventana, alzándolos como un par de muñecas de tela.

–No otra vez –se quejo Honey para sí.

–Por favor, Gobber –le suplicó Hiccup mientras el vikingo los dejaba del otro extremo de la herrería –. Solo esta vez. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, solo dame oportunidad de salir y dejar mi marca…

–Dejaras marca –se burló Gobber sin tomarse enserio las palabras del chico –, todas en los lugares equivocados…

–… incluso hasta podría conseguir una cita –continuó el muchacho como sí no lo hubieran interrumpido.

–¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera yo me creo esa! –soltó Honey con una carcajada de incredulidad.

–No estás ayudando –le gruñó Hiccup apretando los puños y dándole a su hermana un leve empujón con el hombro –. Por favor, solo será un momento –continuó sus ruegos ignorando otra vez las interrupciones –, esto podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

–No puedes alzar un martillo, no luchas con espada, no sabes usar un hacha –enumeró Gobber –, ni siquiera sabes usar una de estas – indicando un par de bolas que un guerrero se apresuró a tomar para lanzarlas contra el dragón más cercano.

–Es ahí donde te equivocas –le aclaró Hiccup indicando su invento –, tal vez no pueda lanzarlas por mi cuenta, pero mi aparato podrá hacerlo por mí.

–Hiccup tiene la razón Gobber, esta vez será diferente ya que yo le ayude con las calibraciones –agregó Honey posando orgullosamente junto al aparato.

–¿Saben cuál es el verdadero problema de ustedes dos? –les preguntó el vikingo llamando la atención de los chicos sacudiendo su mano y gancho.

–¿Centímetros de estatura?

–¿Falta de confianza?

–¿Una extraña sensación de vacío?

Los chicos asintieron aprobatoriamente el uno al otro con el último comentario.

–No –los cortó de inmediato Gobber –. De lo que estoy hablando, si quieren salir y ser parte del resto de la aldea, tienen que dejar de ser…. ¡Esto! –agregó de último indicando a ambos chicos.

–Pero nos has indicado a nosotros completos –comentó Hiccup sin entender.

–Exacto, tienen que dejar de ser ustedes completos.

Ambos hermanos miraron a Gobber con aturdimiento en lo que sus cerebros trataban de procesar lo que el antiguo guerrero quería decirles. Los vikingos eran también conocidos por su falta de tacto y sinceridad, y Gobber era un buen ejemplo de ello, pero los años de lidiar con el par de hermano, había generado un poco de tacto y conciencia del daño que el uso de las palabras inadecuadas podían ocasionar.

–Tienen que… ser menos ustedes –agregó Gobber tratando de encontrar las frases exactas para explicar su punto.

Hiccup siguió mirando confundido a su peludo instructor, en cambio Honey dio un brinco en desagrado.

–¿Qué? ¿Así quien quiere ser parte de esta estúpida aldea? –soltó la joven ofendida encogiendo los hombros y cruzando los brazos.

–Cuidado con ese vocabulario jovencita, si tu padre te escuchara… –pero Gobber no terminó su amenaza ante la interrupción de Hiccup.

–Oh… creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir –dijo el muchacho más seguro de sí mismo, creyendo captar la sicología inversa inexistente de Gobber.

–Oh… yo creo que no.

–Yo tampoco –comentó Honey.

–Pero es muy peligroso lo que estas pidiendo… ya que si detienes a toda esta… furia vikinga… ¡Habrá terribles consecuencias!

–Correré el riesgo –musitó Gobber sin impresionarse. Y sin advertencia, soltó una pesada espada en los brazos de Hiccup –. Ahora, sácale filo, y tú –se volvió hacia Honey pasándole una pesada hacha, que la chica no pudo sostener en su manos y cayó pesadamente al piso peligrosamente cerca de sus pies – se de utilidad y ayúdale. Menos palabas y más trabajo.

Ignorando las quejas y reproches de los hermanos, Gobber continuó recibiendo las armas desecha de los guerreros, dejando a Hiccup y a su hermana ninguna otra opción que seguir trabajando.

El muchacho dejo caer la pesada espada sobre la piedra de afilar, mientras Honey le ayudaba dando vueltas a la manivela que la mantenía girando.

–La próxima vez… –soltó la chica con la respiración entrecortada debido al esfuerzo de mantener la piedra de filo girando – que quieras probar tu… furia vikinga… asegúrate que este lo más lejos posible… para evitarme la molestia… de hacer tu trabajo…

Hiccup estaba por contéstale a su hermana, cuando un potente chillido llamó su atención. Y no solo a él, a toda la isla de Berk. Era un sonido tan peculiar y fácilmente reconocible, como aterrador, que solía hacer que lo vellos de la nuca se erizaran de solo oírlo.

Un Night Fury se unía a la batalla.

* * *

Con esto inicio mi nuevo fanfiction, que va para ser una aventura muy larga y espero que disfruten.

Por ahora como es el principio es un poco tranquilo, pero poco a poco cobrara fuerza y le deseo darle un tono más maduro, por lo cual permanecerá en rango T.

El detalle de que los libros están prohibidos, el slogan de Stoick y el parentesco con Snotlout vienen de los libros. Honey es un personaje original mío y el intro de las conquistas vikingas es un poco realista a lo que fueron en verdad.

Cualquier duda o comentario son bien recibidos.

Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. El night fury

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El night fury

.

.

El llamado de la bestia se escuchó con fuerza en cada rincón de la aldea, causando temor en sus habitantes. ¿Qué clase de dragón podría producir tal efecto en un grupo de seres humanos incivilizados que llevaban generaciones luchando con enormes lagartijas escupe fuego hasta el punto de volverse rutinario?

Eso era el night fury. Un dragón desconocido y muy poco comprendido, rara vez visto con claridad, siempre oculto en las sombras. Caracterizado por su gran velocidad, su increíble puntería y su sorprendente inteligencia. Era una bestia de la oscuridad que solía llenar los sueños de los niños con pesadillas.

Es parte de ser humano que lo desconocido sea lo que más nos aterrorice.

Las cualidades de ese dragón también lo habían convertido en el máximo premio vikingo. Honor y gloria esperarían al valiente y loco que se atreviera a matar uno; canciones se cantarían en su honor, y si aún se escribieran libros, muchos serían sobre tal héroe. Por generaciones muy pocos dementes lo intentaron, y ninguno lo había logrado.

La bestia de la noche sigue invicta y en esa en particular, buscaba una nueva victoria.

–¡Night fury!

–¡Night fury!

–¡NIGHT FURY! –se escuchaban los gritos de advertencia.

Los vikingos de Berk estaban acostumbrados a tal llamado y automáticamente, se arrojaban al suelo cubriéndose las cabezas, ya que siempre a los gritos era seguida una terrible explosión.

El dragón oculto en las sombras, con una puntería casi demoniaca, destruyó de dos tiros la principal catapulta de la aldea. Los guerreros que la protegían y guiaban contra sus enemigos, alcanzaron a escapar del fuego y la destrucción antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, entre ellos el mismo jefe Stoick.

La batalla se estaba intensificando, más y más dragones llegaban a cada minuto, y los vikingos de Berk comenzaban a verse superados cuando las terribles bestias escupe fuego hacían cenizas sus principales armas. Los dragones descubrieron las vitales reservas del poblado y en cuestión de segundo, arrasaron hasta con el último pescado. Pero no iban a terminar ahí, las ovejas eran las siguientes en su lista.

Los guerreros necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir para detener a las bestias, inclusive si esta venía de personas sin manos.

–La situación se está empeorando –soltó Gobber mirando a través de la puerta de la herrería el fuego que se esparcía por Berk –. ¡Malditas bestias del Helheim! –maldijo el hombre alzando su único puño al cielo, mientras que cambiaba su mazo por una filosa hacha –. Me necesitan ahí afuera.

El feroz guerrero estaba por lanzarse a la batalla cuando recordó que tenía a dos pequeños adolecentes problemáticos a su cuidado. Gobber se volvió para encontrarse al par de hermanos mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes, expectante por su próximo movimiento.

–Oh, no –se apresuró a decir el hombre señalándolo con su único dedo índice –. Ya sé que están pensando –agregó identificando un brillo en sus miradas –, así que quítense cualquier idea descabellada que tengan dentro de sus peludas cabezas.

–No sabemos de qué estás hablando, Gobber –se apresuró a decir Hiccup con una leve sonrisa y fingiendo completa inocencia.

–Saben bien de que estoy hablando –continuó el guerrero dando leves pasos hacia atrás en dirección a la salida –. Quédense adentro. Ahí. Quietos, como buenos chicos.

Y con un fuerte grito de batalla, corrió sobre su pata de palo a la guerra.

–¡No tienes de nada de qué preocuparte Gobber! –gritó Hiccup sacudiendo en alto su mano –. ¡Honey y yo cuidaremos de la forja!

Rápidamente la robusta silueta del guerrero desapareció entre la multitud, dragones, el caos y la destrucción.

–Vamos a salir con el aparato para cazar un dragón ¿verdad? –le preguntó Honey a Hiccup sacudiendo levemente su mano aún en despedida de Gobber, a pesar de que el hombre ya no los observaba.

–Oh, definitivamente –contestó el chico sacudiendo un par de veces más su brazo, antes de darse media vuelta y correr a su invento.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos chicos abandonaron la forja, empujando delante de ellos la pesada arma que entre los dos había inventado. Los guerreros que llegaban a la herrería en busca de reparaciones o más armas, trataron de detenerlos pero el par de hermanos eran tan pequeños y delgados que fácilmente se escabulleron entre la multitud con su preciado aparato. Solo se volvieron sobre sus hombros para soltar vagas promesas de que volverían pronto.

Hiccup y Honey llevaron su creación por todo lo escondrijos de Berk para evitar que fuera destruida por algún dragón o que ellos fueran detenidos por alguno de los habitantes, y aunque resultó un camino mucho más largo, llegaron sin problemas a unos de los principales miradores de poblado, donde fácilmente podían apreciar el cielo nocturno sin la distracción del fuego y el caos.

–De acuerdo –soltó Honey una vez que llegaron al punto más alto en la colina. A sus pies fácilmente podía ver toda la aldea de Berk que se encontraba en batalla–. ¿Cuál será el objetivo?

–Ese –respondió Hiccup señalando con una mano la oscuridad del cielo, mientras que con la otra comenzaba el complejo proceso de armar su aparato.

Un chillido característico se pudo escuchar lejano a los gritos de la aldea, denotándola presencia de su invisible creador.

–¡¿El night fury?! –gimió Honey indicando también sobre su cabeza, mirando con sorpresa a su descabellado hermano –. ¡¿Te has vuelto demente?!

Hiccup inmediatamente detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo y sujetó a su hermana por los brazos.

–Honey, sé que es completa locura – dijo denotando su desesperación y ansias en su voz –, pero es la mejor opción…

–¡Sí! ¡¿Pero?...!

–Si derribamos un night fury todo finalmente cambiaría. No más vergüenzas, no más ser los marginados, finalmente tendríamos el respeto de los demás. Deseo intentarlo… quiero de verdad intentarlo, ya que tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta.

Honey pudo presenciar la desesperación en los ojos de su hermano. Ella entendía a la perfección como se sentía en esos momento. La constante marginación le había dejado muy claro ambos hermanos cuales era el más profundo deseo del corazón de Hiccup. Aunque ella no añoraba la aceptación como él, no había nada en el mundo que no hiciera por hermano.

–Si no estás segura de esto, puedes regresar –sugirió el muchacho interpretando el silencio de su hermana –. Puedes evitar todos los problemas si acaso esto resulta terriblemente mal.

Pero Honey no dio un paso atrás, en lugar una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¿Y perderme del espectáculo? Por supuesto que no. Yo ayude a crear esta cosa y voy a quedarme a verla funcionar, incluso si todo sale mal.

A pesar de que había una pisca de presunción en su palabras, la comprensión entre ambos era reciproca, e Hiccup, que conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba la mente de su hermana, sabía esa era su forma de demostrar su apoyo incondicional.

Hiccup no pudo evitar alzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Honey y abrazarla con fuerza.

–Gracias, sis –le dijo al oído antes de separase de ella. Sin perder más tiempo, continuó el delicado proceso de armar su invento, con ayuda de Honey –. Y además… no hay porque pensar que esto terminara va a terminar en desastre… otra vez.

–Puede que sí, puede que no –comentó la chica acomodando la mira –. Pero si todo explota en tu cara, quiero estar en primera fila para verlo.

–Tú apoyo es reconfortante –soltó el chico con sarcasmo colocándose en posición.

–Para eso existo –dijo Honey parándose detrás de él.

La colina que había elegido para llevar a cabo el disparo, se encontraba increíblemente tranquila a pesar de la terrible batalla que ocurría a sus pies. El mirador esta en completa oscuridad y solo la luces lejanas de las casa en llamas era lo único que les proporcionaba un poco de luz.

Por un par de minutos, Hiccup luchó contra el cielo nocturno tratando de encontrar al monstruo volador que se ocultaba en este.

–Vamos… sal de una vez –murmuraba para sí –. Dame algo a que apuntar.

Una vocecita pesimista en su cabeza comenzó a preocuparlo con la terrible posibilidad que el dragón se había marchado y que había perdido su única oportunidad.

–No pude ser… dame algo para apuntar… por favor…

Su concentración era tal, que el muchacho aguzó sus sentidos solo para detectar al night fury, que dejo de sentir el mismo ambiente a su alrededor: la ligera brisa que traía el aroma a humo y madera desde la aldea, el frio matutino que le erizaba los vellos de los brazos y los gritos de batalla que se escuchaban a la lejanía. Fue por ello, que Hiccup no se percató que al igual que el night fury, el también era casado.

Una ligera silueta comenzó a distinguirse entre las sombras a los alrededores de la colina y sus pasos hacían vibrar el suelo. A diferencia de Hiccup, Honey percibió la presencia de su acechador cerca y comenzando a preocuparse, apretó su cuerpo contra la espalda de su hermano.

–Hiccup –murmuró Honey con miedo apretando con sus manos el saco de piel de oso que usaba el muchacho –. Algo no está bien.

–Un poco más, Honey.

–Creo que se está acercando.

Hiccup logró percibir el chillido del night fury.

–Está cerca –dijo el muchacho para sí sin apartar la vista del cielo nocturno.

–Tal vez demasiado –soltó Honey preocupada mirando ambos lados del mirador, mientras escuchaba con claridad las rocas del acantilado caer ante la presencia de una criatura reptante.

–Ya casi… –musitó el chico en lo que el chillido cobraba fuerza.

–Hiccup…

Y como un relámpago en el cielo, la silueta oscura del dragó cruzó entre las sombras denotando su posición.

–¡AHORA! –gritó Hiccup jalando el gatillo y el arma disparó un par de bolas al cielo con tal potencia que el retroceso lanzó a ambos hermanos al suelo.

Sobre ellos, la bestia herida, soltó un chillido inconfundible de dolor en lo que su silueta se perdía en el bosque cercano a la aldea.

–¿L e di? –dijo el chico para sí sin poder creerlo –. ¡Sí! ¡Le di! ¡Honey le di! –agregó poniéndose de pie y brincando de alegría.

Pero su hermana no estaba tan contenta como él. La chica seguí en suelo con los ojos desorbitados señalando enmudecida algo detrás de Hiccup.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es? –soltó el muchacho perdiendo el entusiasmo ante el terrible semblante en el rostro de Honey. Se volvió sobre sí mismo para toparse cara a cara con la razón de tal pánico.

Y era una buena. Emergiendo de la orilla del acantilado, el largo cuello serpentino de un Monstruos nightmare se extendió sobre los chico, revelando la horripilante cabeza del dragón rojo. Los monstruos nightmare eran terribles bestias que tenían el horrible hábito de cubrir su cuerpo en llamas. Eras criaturas enormes con cuerpos más largos que barcos y colmillos tan filosos que fácilmente podían arrancarle el brazo a un hombre. Pero lo más peligroso de ellos, era su fuego, que escupían junto con su saliva en una especie de gel que ardía terriblemente. Solo los vikingos más experimentados podían enfrentar a un dragón como ese, pero definitivamente, no dos chicos que apenas podían alzar un balde de agua sobre sus cabezas.

Los terribles ojos amarillentos del dragón se clavaron en el escuálido cuerpo de Hiccup, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus colmillos revelando sus intenciones.

–Me cago en Thor –soltó el chico resignado dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

Cualquiera habría asegurado que ese era fin del muchacho, pero los monstruos nightmare tenían la costumbre de retroceder su cabeza hacia atrás antes de lanzar su mordida. Hiccup descifró ese movimiento a tiempo, y ese lapso de segundos en los que el dragón retrocedió su cabeza, le dieron la oportunidad de esquivar las poderosas mandíbulas de la bestia.

Para cuando el chico salió corriendo en dirección contraria al monstruos nightmare, Honey ya se había puesto de pie y adelantado un par de metros.

Ambos chicos corrieron colina abajo perdiendo completamente el orgullo gritando como endemoniados. El dragón lo perseguía de cerca a pesar que las alas de los nightmare no estaban hechas para correr.

Al llegar a los primeros edificios de la aldea, Hiccup y Honey trataron de perder al dragón corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero la bestia tenía excelente olfato de cazador y por desgracias, las aldeas vikingas estaban diseñadas para que todos sus caminos conducían al centro del poblado.

El nightmare estaba justo detrás de ellos cuando alcanzaron las antorchas que se alzaban desde el centro de Berk. Honey que iba delante de la persecución, tropezó con un escombro en el suelo que hizo que callera al suelo. Hiccup, quien iba detrás de ella, se detuvo para ayudarla a ponerse de nuevo en pie, pero con el dragón pisándole los talones, los dos hermanos no podían correr más lejos; por lo cual Hiccup arrastró a Honey tomándola de la mano, hasta uno de los mástiles de las antorcha ocultándose ambos detrás de esta.

El dragón los tenía acorralados y los sabía. Escupiendo una poderosa llamarada, incineró gran aparte del mástil donde se ocultaban los chicos. Estos se abrazaron con fuerza capaces de sentir el potente calor de las llamas del otro lado de la madera.

Después de un par de segundos, todo se detuvo, el fuego, los rugidos y el calor. _¿Acaso se había marchado el dragón?_

Con cuidado y temblando de miedo, ambos hermanos (aún fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro) miraron por uno de los extremos del mástil de la antorcha para asegurarse que la bestia había desistido de su deseo de matarlos. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que el demonio con escamas se aproximaba a ellos por el otro extremo, listo para hincarles el diente en sus espaldas.

A unos centímetros de lograr su objetivo, una gigantesca mole de musculo y cabello se lanzó contra la bestia. Hiccup y Honey se volvieron sorprendidos en el momento justo en el que el jefe Stoick se levantaba de una pirueta en el suelo y enfrentaba al dragón a mano limpia.

La bestia no perdió tiempo y arremetió con una mordida directa al vientre del hombre; pero a diferencia de Hiccup este no la evitó, por lo contrario, sujetó ambas partes del hocico del dragón son su manos y con toda la fuerza de sus músculos las detuvo en su posición. Se encontraba en un lugar peligroso, no solo por los colmillos de las fauces de la bestia a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sino porque se estaba justo enfrente de la garganta lanzallamas del dragón.

Los años de experiencia de Stoick en batalla contra dragones, le dio la seguridad de tal arriesgado movimiento. Ya que antes de que el dragón tuviera las intenciones de escupir su fuego sobre el hombre, el jefe dio una certera y poderosa patada dentro de la garganta de la bestia. Como todo animal, el golpe en una área tan sensible le provocó arcadas y el impuso de vomitar. Stoick no iba permitir que pasara eso sobre su capa nueva de piel de oso, así que rápidamente cerró el hocico de la bestia dejando el reflujo atrapado en este.

El dragón se ahogaba con sus propios fluidos, su cuerpo se convulsionó en terribles arcadas en lo que intentaba respirar y parte de su gel llameante se escurrió por los orificios de su nariz. La creatura estaba aturdida y desorientada; el jefe Stoick aprovechó esto para darle un par de puñetazos directo en los ojos saltones y una última patada en la mandíbula que disuadió a la bestia de seguir peleando. Mareado y completamente desorientado, el dragón emprendió el vuelo, con una extraña trayectoria y golpeando el techo de algunas de las casas en sus huida.

El jefe lo vio alejarse algo irritado. _Si hubiera tenido su hacha en manos, habría terminado con la vida esa patética bestia._

Entonces, un poderoso crujir llamó su atención. El mástil de la antorcha consumida por el fuego del nightmare, sucumbió ante su propio peso, partiéndose en su base, dejando a los dos hermanos que se ocultaban detrás de esta a la vista del jefe.

Pero antes de que Hiccup y Honey llegaran a decir algo en su defensa, la pesada antorcha se colapso sobre varias casas de la aldea y la cabeza de esta se deprendió del mástil y rodó por uno de los caminos en descenso, llevándose consigo carretas, barriles y todo el embarque de repollos de Mildew.

–¡Mis repollos! –se escuchó el llanto del hombre anciano.

Mientras la antorcha, aún en llamas, continuaba su descenso de destrucción, ambos hermanos miraron horrorizados, haciendo caras y muecas cada vez que algo nuevo era destruida en su camino. Solamente se detuvo, cuando cayó al mar por uno de los acantilados que delimitaba la aldea.

Sin nada más que hacer, Hiccup y Honey se volvieron tímidamente hacia el jefe Stoick, y evitando todo contacto visual soltaron al unísono, un débil:

–Lo sentimos, papá.

* * *

Muy bien, otro capítulo nuevo.

Doy gracias a las personas que ya están siguiendo esta historia. La verdad no esperaba que tan pronto hubiera seguidores, espero que les guste.

Y la persona que comentó que le gustaba mi personaje de Honey y que parecía un genderbend de Hiccup, tengo que decirle que originalmente así inició este personaje, ya que era una idea que este fic fuera un genderbend, pero luego después de ver mucho Gravity falls pase a Honey de un simple genderbend a la hermana gemela de Hiccup. Ha como avance la historia verán cómo se desarrollara su personalidad y notaran más diferencia entre los dos.

Gracias a todo por leer y hasta la próxima.


	4. Desilusión, decepción y desencanto

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Desilusión, decepción y desencanto

.

.

Ser un líder vikingo no era un trabajo para nada sencillo, era una constante obligación y difícil responsabilidad de la cual toda una aldea y sus habitantes dependían de uno. Sus vidas, su seguridad y su futuro estaba en las manos de su líder, y cada uno de ellos depositaban su total fe en este confiando en que sus decisiones serían las mejores para todos. En el antiguo imperio vikingo, estos líderes no se elegían, nacían.

Existía una compleja y larga lista de generaciones y descendientes en la tribu de los peludos Hooligans, que cada uno de ellos gobernó la isla de Berk con fuerza y determinación. Sufriendo sus propios problemas, penurias y tragedias, teniendo la guerra contra los dragones como una situación en común. Era una época difícil y peligrosa.

Debido a esto, lo herederos al trono de jefe eran los jóvenes más importantes para su sociedad levemente civilizada. Desde muy chicos se le enseñaba que con los privilegios de ser miembros de la casa principal de la aldea, traía consigo grandes responsabilidades y sacrificios. Eran entrenados arduamente en el arte de la guerra, se les imponía disciplina y temple. Debían ser el ejemplo perfecto del guerrero vikingo. Tal cual era Stoick the Vast, lo había sido su padre ante de él y el padre de este y así durante generaciones, desde que el primer Hooligan piso la isla de Berk, inclusive, desde que los primeros vikingos de las tierras natales viajaron a ese olvidado archipiélago.

Era por ello que las malas lenguas de la aldea decían que los gemelos de Stoick eran una maldición del mismo Loki para la casa de los Haddocks. Y aunque le pesaba como padre admitirlo, a veces, el mismo Stoick llegaba a pensar lo mismo.

En esa pésima mañana, el pecaminoso pensamiento volvió a escurrirse en la mente del jefe de los Hooligans mientras escuchaba a oídos sordos la largas disculpas de sus dos hijos, acompañada con una historia disparata sobre ellos derribando a un dragón, y no cualquiera, un night fury para ser precisos.

–¡BASTA! –bramó Stoick perdiendo la paciencia y sintiendo una punzada latente en la sienes.

Los dos niños guardaron silenció de inmediato, en los que sus grandes ojos como platos miraron a su padre entre preocupados y asustados al mismo tiempo.

–Solo… deténganse… –masculló el hombre con más calma –. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre así? ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse donde se les ordenan? ¡Cada vez que salen…! ¡Cada vez que tienen una de sus ideas… EL DESASTRE SE DESATA! ¿Acaso no ven que hay demasiados problemas? –agregó indicando las casas aún en llamas –. ¿No les parece suficiente destrucción? Existen más personas aparte de ustedes dos en esta aldea que tratan de sobrevivir. Ahora muchas de ellas no tienen hogar, un techo que los cubra de los elementos. El invierno se aproxima y gracias a que ustedes se pusieron en peligro, los demonios aprovecharon para llevarse gran parte de las reservas. ¿De qué se alimentara ahora la aldea?

Cualquiera en su sano juicio, guardaría silencio y esperaría su castigo, pero los gemelos Haddock eran conocidos por tener las ideas más locas. Honey por ejemplo, no estaba muy contenta con la situación, ya que su padre había decidido llevar a cabo su reprimenda frente a toda la aldea y ella no era precisamente una persona que aceptara tan fácil las humillaciones públicas.

–Nosotros no pedimos un rescate –masculló la chica en voz baja en completo desafío hacia su padre.

Las palabras de la muchacha solo alcanzaron a ser escuchadas por su padre y hermano, quienes alzaron sus cejas en sorpresa. Era una suerte para ella que así fuera, ya que era un ofensa grave contradecir a un jefe, incluso siendo miembro de su familia.

Sintiéndose abrumado por la tensa tensión, Hiccup paso su vista de su padre a su hermana imaginando que en cualquier momento la situación empeoraría. Si saber exactamente como intervenir, se escapó de sus labios lo primero que llegó a su mente:

–Entre ustedes y yo, creo que a la aldea le caería bien una dieta.

Pésimo comentario en pésimo momento. En lo que el resto de los habitantes se sentía ofendidos por las palabras del muchacho, Gobber que había visto la interacción entre padre e hijos con un nudo en la garganta, se llevó su única mano contra su frente frustrado por cómo estaban resultando la situación.

Gobber the Belch no solo era el mentor del joven Hiccup y el primordial guardián de él y su hermana; también era el mejor amigo de Stoick desde hacía muchos años y su principal consejero. Estuvo a su lado en muchos enfrentamientos, peligrosas peleas, momentos críticos en su vida, su nombramiento como jefe, en su boda e inclusive en el nacimiento de sus hijos. Gobber había estado presente en el desarrollo de los muchachos más que su propio padre, lo que lo convertía en un miembro crítico de esa familia. Por ello, sufría terriblemente al presenciar el rose constante entre los gemelos y su padre.

–¡Esto no es un chiste, Hiccup! –estalló Stoick sobre el hijo equivocado.

–Nadie dijo que lo fuera… ¡AH! –soltó Honey jugando con fuego; por lo cual, Gobber no tardó ni un segundo en tomar a la chica de los hombros y apartarla de su padre antes de que esta continuara cavando su tumba.

–Lo siento, papá –agregó Hiccup tratando de calmar la situación –. Simplemente me deje llevar por la situación y querer derribar al dragón. Ya sabes cómo soy.

–Eres muchas cosas, Hiccup –dijo Stoick denotando su desilusión en su voz –; pero un cazador de dragones no es una de ellas.

La mirada y expresión del jefe le dejo claro al muchacho todo el desencanto que sentía hacia él. A pesar que era una situación común entre ellos y había ocurrido tantas veces en el pasado, Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir el dolor de la decepción. Nunca había logrado ganar la aprobación de su padre, sin importar lo que él hiciera.

Derrotado, el chico clavó su mirada en el suelo y dejo caer sus hombros. Gobber también lo tomó por los brazos y lo atajo hasta él. En cierta forma, quería consolarlos, pero el rudo y curtido exterior vikingo nunca le habría permitido tal acto. Eran guerreros, combatientes de duro corazón, el sentimentalismo no formaba parte de su comportamiento.

Aún así, Gobber alzó los ojos sobre los dos muchachos, posándolos en su amigo y en cierta forma, suplicándole que tomara la iniciativa y mejorara la situación. Pero era el mantra de un jefe no disculparse, no contradecirse y mucho menos reconfortar.

–Llévalos a casa –le ordenó a Gobber con fuerza – y asegúrate que se queden ahí. Tengo que limpiar su desastre.

Sujetando los brazos de ambos hermanos, el guerrero los arrastró en dirección opuesta de su padre. Por un momento, Honey se resistió, queriendo dar la última palabra en la discusión, pero fue Hiccup quien la detuvo, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola desistir de tal idea.

Además, ya había sido suficiente con la humillación pública y la deshonra familiar por un día para su gusto. Pero ya debía haber aprendido Hiccup, que los dioses nunca le dejaban nada fácil.

–¡Señores y señoras! ¡Tenemos un nuevo record en fiascos! –soltó Tuffnut Jr. Thorston cuando Gobber guió a los dos hermanos frente el grupos de chicos de su edad.

–¡Todo un maldito espectáculo de primera! –se burló su hermana Ruffnut alzando los brazos –. ¡Nadie se imaginaba que pudieran empeorarlo aún más!

–Son un nivel único en vergüenzas –agregó Snotlout Jorgenson disfrutando del momento –. Nos ahorrarían la pena si el dragón se lo hubiera comido, par de inútiles –continuó soltando una sonora carcajada, que quedo a la mitad cuando Gobber le soltó un zape en la nuca para hacerlo callar.

–Gracias –dijo Hiccup en sarcasmo sin percatarse en la acción de su mentor –. Dimos lo mejor.

Pasaron de último frente a Astrid y Fishlegs, quienes a diferencia de los demás chicos se quedaron callados, y solo les lanzaron una mirada de reojo. Hiccup los ignoró, pero en cambio Honey les contestó frunciendo el seño; para sus ojos, seguían siendo traidores.

Poco a poco, en lo que continuaron avanzando hasta el hogar de los Haddock sobre una de las colinas principales de la aldea, los chicos fueron dejando salir su frustración:

–Ralamente derribamos el dragón, Gobber –dijo Hiccup volviéndose hacia su mentor.

–¿Por qué nadie nos cree? –agregó Honey adelantándose al grupo –. ¿Por qué él no nos cree?

–Es que nunca escucha –comentó Hiccup con pena.

–Es algo de familia –soltó Gobber siendo completamente ignorado por los hermanos.

–Solo escucha lo que quiere oír.

–Y cuando lo hace, se nota la decepción en su mirada como si le hubieran dando el plato equivocado –siguió Hiccup alcanzando a Honey en la entrada de su enorme casa –. "Disculpe, pero me ha traído al hijo equivocado. Yo pedí un muchacho fornido, valiente y con brazos de árbol." –continuó fingiendo la voz mientras acompañaba sus palabras con pantomimas –. "!Esto, es un esqueleto de pescado parlante!"

–"Disculpe mi buen señor" –Honey acompañó la actuación de su hermano, imitando una voz masculina –. "Ha sido nuestro error. En consolación le damos la versión femenina del pedazo de pescado"

–"!¿Y a mí de que me sirve eso?!"

Gobber soltó una leve risita que no fue del agrado de los hermanos.

–No le veo lo gracioso –comentó Honey a Hiccup mientras ambos miraban desaminados al viejo guerrero.

–Lo están tomando todo mal –trató de aclarar Gobber, apartando una lagrima escurridiza de la comisura de su ojo –. No es sobre su aspecto lo que tiene su padre tiene en su contra, sino lo de adentro lo que no tolera.

Ambos chicos le devolvieron a Gobber una mueca de incredulidad, antes de intercambiar una mirada entre ellos en completo fastidio.

–Gracias –dijo Hiccup volviéndose a la puerta de su hogar – por aclararnos eso.

–Hiccup eso no es el punto –se apresuró a agregar el hombre con un poco de consideración –. Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez estas intentando demasiado ser algo que no eres.

–Solo quiero ser uno de ustedes –explicó el muchacho antes de entrar a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a su hermana y su mentor solos en la entrada.

Gobber se rascó la nunca.

–No salió tan bien ¿verdad? –peguntó el guerrero a la joven a su lado.

–No lo sé, Gobber –admitió Honey sinceramente cruzando los brazos –. Sabes lo importante que es para él que todos lo acepten. En especial…

– Lo sé… lo sé… –contestó Gobber levantando su única mano –. Ahora, ve adentro y asegúrate que no se meta en más problemas.

–Para eso estoy aquí –dijo la chica con una débil sonrisa antes de entrar en la casa.

No muy satisfecho con la resolución, Gobber dio media vuelta y bajo a la aldea a ayudar con las reparaciones. Tenía el vago presentimiento de que sus palabras habían caído en oídos sordos nuevamente.

Y no estaba completamente equivocado. Cuando Honey entró a la enorme casa en la que vivía su padre y hermano, encontró a este ultimo bajando la escalera a toda velocidad con uno de sus diarios en sus manos.

–Hiccup –dijo la muchacha acercándose a él, en lo que chico recogía un pequeño trozo de carbón de la hoguera en el centro de la habitación principal –. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

–¿Quién? ¿Yo? Nada… nada fuera de lo extraordinario –respondió el chico nervioso atando rápidamente el trozo de carbón a una ramita para armar un lápiz –. ¿Qué hay de especial en lo que estoy haciendo para preguntar precisamente "que es lo que estoy haciendo"? Porque sabes… a veces las personas suelen confundir las intenciones de otras…

–Vas a ir a buscar al dragón –lo interrumpió Honey fríamente.

–¿Quién? ¿Yo? –repitió el muchacho poniéndose aún nervioso y exagerando las pantomimas con sus manos en lo que tartamudeaba –. ¿Qué… qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Yo no tenía pensado… –pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no podía engañar a su hermana, jamás había podido. Soltando un leve suspiro de resignación, dijo –: ir a buscar al dragón. Voy a buscar el dragón –admitió derrotado dejando caer su brazos a sus costados.

–Aja –dijo la chica cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Tú lo vistes tal como yo, Honey. Derribamos a ese night fury. ¡A un Night fury! Y si lo encuentro podré probar ante todos que no estaba mintiendo, y a papá que ha estado equivocado conmigo todo este tiempo…

–Tienes que hacer, lo que tienes que hacer, Hiccup.

–..por eso no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Todo finalmente se solucionaría si… espera… ¿Qué dijiste?

–Sí de verdad sientes que debes de ir a buscar al dragón al bosque, tienes que hacerlo –aclaró Honey con una sonrisa.

–¿En serio? ¿No hay clausula escondida? O ¿mensaje entre líneas?

–Por supuesto que sí.

–Ya sabía que era muy bueno para ser verdad.

–Si vas a ir a buscar a ese dragón, yo voy a ir contigo.

Hiccup dio un ligero respingo, no era lo que precisamente lo que esperaba de Honey después de haberle causado problemas esa precisa mañana.

–¿Estás segura de eso? Papá se enojo contigo por mi culpa. Entendería, si no quisieras…

–¿Cuando te vas a meterlo en tu cabezota de piedra Hiccup Haddock III? –lo interrumpió Honey dando un paso adelante y clavando su dedo índice en el pecho de su hermano –. Siempre juntos.

–¿Sin importar nada? –preguntó el chico recordando su lema.

–Sin importar nada.

Ya tomada la decisión, los dos hermanos juntaron todo lo necesario para su pequeña excursión y aprovechando las primeras luces del día, ambos se escurrieron por la puerta trasera de su casa a la espesura del bosque de la isla de Berk en busca de escamoso premio.

* * *

Otro capítulo nuevo.

Espero hasta el momento lo estén disfrutando.

Alguien me hizo una mención al lenguaje vulgar que pueden decir los personajes (no de manera negativa). Solo quiero aprovechar para aclarar, que definitivamente una de las principales razones por las que califico T a esta historia es por el lenguaje que ira apareciendo poco a poco. Es comprensible que adolecentes especialmente en una tribu de vikingos no tengan el lenguaje más educado ¿verdad? Esa es una de las limitaciones que tiene DreamWork y los libros al ser considerados para todo la familia.

Gracias a todos por leer y hasta la próxima.


	5. Jefe o padre

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Jefe o padre

.

.

No era fácil ser un vikingo, mucho menos viviendo en el archipiélago del oeste y especialmente en la isla llamada Berk. La guerra contra los dragones llevaba tantos siglos que se había vuelto rutinaria, una constante en las vidas de los habitantes de la salvaje isla.

¿Pero cómo había iniciado esta lucha?

Ya nadie estaba seguro. Eran años y años de conflicto y aquellos que tal vez llegaron a sabe como fue el inicio, ya se encontraban bajo tierra o bebiendo con alevosía en el palacio de Odín en el Valhala.

Probablemente cada detalle de historia los primeros vikingos que llegaron al archipiélago se encontraba escrita en los antiguos libros, lo cuales estaban vetados por los peligros que podría acarrear el conocimiento, aculatando para siempre el secreto. Además, no muchos vikingos sabían leer o escribir, por lo cual, los libros no eran para nada útiles en su manos analfabetas.

Por años la guerra con los dragones había cobrado muchas víctimas en ambos lados. Justamente en el enfrentamiento de esa mañana en Berk, se había cobrado la vida a cuatro dragones y la de un fiero guerrero vikingo. Stoick the Vast, líder de la tribu de los peludos Hooligans tuvo que compartir la terrible notica al resto del poblado en la reunión que llevaron a cabo horas más tarde. Después de unos agonizantes minutos, Lars de la casa Hoolgen, sucumbió por las heridas causadas ante los terribles colmillos de Nader. Su familia se preparaba para despedirlo como todo un héroe que sin duda ya se encontraba celebrando con sus antepasados en los festines del Valhala.

Muchas fueron las muertes tuvo que presenciar Stoick durante su vida en Berk y más durante su reinado como jefe de la aldea. Cuando era joven había aprendido aceptar la muerte, algo muy común en lugar tan salvaje como aquel reino vikingo; pero al convertirse en líder, se volvía cada vez más difícil aceptar el perder a la gente bajo su cuidado, a pesar de que fuera una muerte honorable en batalla. Un jefe siempre protege a los suyos.

Stoick ya estaba harto de perder tan buenos guerreros ante aquellas bestias, deseaba más que nada poner punto final esa terrible amenaza en un heroico enfrentamiento. Sus planes eran acabar con el nido de los demonios que se encontraba en Dragon island. Era una idea descabellada viajar a tal Helhiem, y mucho más, el tan solo el imaginar destruirlo. Todos los barcos que viajaban a esa recóndita y peligrosa tierra de misterio y muerte, muy pocas volvía. El jefe de Berk ya había liderado algunas excursiones en el pasado a ese infierno, sin llegar más lejos de aquella cortina de humo que lo cubría. Dragon island seguía siendo un misterio para los vikingos del archipiélago.

Cualquier otro jefe de tribu nunca habría tomado con tal seriedad como Stoick, la descabellada idea de acercarse a esa isla, pero medidas desesperadas llevaban a actos desesperados. El resto de las islas del archipiélago se encontraban a una distancia considerable de aquel lugar de misterio, por lo cual los ataques de los dragones eran menos frecuentes; pero Berk se encontraba tan cerca que la volvía susceptible a sufrir asaltes más seguidos, donde muchas veces los daños y las pérdidas de vidas resultaban inimaginables.

Todos en Berk habían perdido en algún momento a un ser querido a garras de los dragones, incluso el jefe no se había librado de ello, pero era otra la razón que impulsaba al enorme hombre de frondosa barba pelirroja a tal osado acto. Sus hijos. Sobre todas las cosas, Stoick deseaba que Berk fuera un lugar seguro para Hiccup y Honey, y no tener que volver a sufrir con el dolor de la perdida. Sus gemelos, era todo lo que le quedaba en ese mundo peligroso, al valiente jefe de su difunta y amada esposa.

–¿Quién está conmigo? –preguntó a la multitud de guerreros reunidos a su alrededor en el gran salón de la aldea.

Stoick pudo ver de primera mano el miedo y la duda reflejados en sus rostros. Y los comprendía, la guerra mermaba incluso a los más valientes guerreros. Pero los dioses recompensaban a los osados y atrevidos, sabía… ¡No! ¡Lo podía sentir! Que los dioses no iban a abandonarlos en esa travesía.

A pesar de la desidia de los guerreros, al final nadie defraudaba a su jefe de tribu. Nadie le decía "no" a Stoick the Vast "Escuchen su nombre tiemblen". El ataque estaba decidido, partirían a la mañana siguiente.

Eso dejaba una duda. ¿Quién protegería Berk en su ausencia?

–¿Cómo van los más jóvenes en su entrenamiento de combate? –preguntó Stoick en privado a Gobber una vez que el resto de los guerreros abandonaron el gran salón.

Como ya se había dicho, ser vikingo no era fácil. Siempre había peligros al día, de los cuales solo más preparados podrían salir airosos. Los padres de Berk querían que sus hijos estuvieran listos para enfrentar cualquier peligro desde muy pronta edad, era por ello que existía un complejo programa de entrenamiento en faces que los más jóvenes tenían que realizar para convertirse en verdaderos guerreros. Todo lo básico se les enseñaba, desde combate mano a mano, hasta el usar todas las armas del arsenal vikingo; navegación, estrategia de guerra e inclusive la resistencia a la bebida (por si llegaban a involucrarse en una pelea después de irse de juerga). Su entrenamiento se realizaba por partes de acuerdo a las edades que tenían y eran eventos tan competitivos, que salir exitosos se volvía lo más importante en sus jóvenes vidas.

–Lo que es de esperarse en chicos de su edad –contestó Gobber the Belch llevándose su tarro con aguamiel de nuevo a sus labios. Dio un largo trago antes de continuar –: están tan desesperados por probar que son guerreros que terminan haciendo el ridículo como idiotas. Los gemelos Thorston terminan lastimándose más es uno al otro que a su oponente, Fishleg le tiene miedo a su propias espada, Snotlout… urg –agregó soltando un gruñido –, esa manzana no cayó muy lejos del árbol si sabes a lo que me refiero – dio un leve giñó a su amigo –. Mocoso impertinente y creído si me lo preguntas a mí. La única que muestra verdadero potencia es Astrid.

–Me sorprendería si no fuera así, es una Hofferson –comentó Stoick marchando alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba sentado Gobber.

La casa Hofferson era una de las más antiguas y famosas de todo Berk debido a que a lo largo de la historia vikinga del archipiélago, muchos de los mejore guerreros venían de esa familia. La batalla corría en sus venas y el temple en sus espíritus. Por mucho tiempo, el sinónimo a Hofferson era valor en su máxima expresión. Era una terrible pena la desgracia que había caído tan honorable y renombrada familia.

–La niña le hace honor a la antigua gloria de su clan –comentó Gobber con tristeza en su voz –. Lástima que no pueda salvarlos del fango…

–Lástima que no sea varón… –soltó a su vez Stoick sumergiéndose en la misma pena.

–Si tan solo el cabron de su primo no se hubiera marchado… –continuó el viejo guerrero dando el último trago a su aguamiel tan efusivamente que perdió uno de sus dientes falsos.

–No hay tiempo para lamentarse –sentenció Stoick poniendo punto final al tema –. Hay que preparar a los muchachos lo más pronto posible. Gobber quiero que salten inmediatamente al entrenamiento contra dragones.

El herrero que intentaba recuperar su diente del fondo de su tarro, bebió todo el contenido de un solo trago justo en el momento en que su amigo le hacía aquella petición. Atragantándose de la sorpresa, el diente falso tomó la ruta equivocada en la garganta de Gobber, atorándose en su faringe. Requirió de unas potentes palmadas de Stoick en la espalda para que el objeto atorado saliera volando de su boca a la superficie de la mesa.

–¡Te has vuelto orate! –escupió Gobber casi sin aliento limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la barbilla –. Si claro, poner esa bola de ineptos frente a los dragones ¿acaso sabes todo el trabajo que eso significa? ¿Y quién va a cuidar la forja en mi ausencia? ¿Hiccup? ¡Destruiría el lugar! ¡Y si lleva a Honey consigo es posible que terminen volando toda la aldea!

Stoick soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se sentó junto a su mejor amigo, quien en frustración acomodaba a martillazos con el fondo de su tarro, su diente falso de nuevo en sus encías.

–¿Qué voy hacer con ellos, Gobber?

Era una pregunta que se hacía con frecuencia el poderoso jefe de la aldea. ¿Qué podía hacer con un par de muchachos que eran… eran tan DIFERENTES?

Para empezar Hiccup: el muchacho era inquieto y con serios problemas de atención. Desde el momento que supo que tenía un bebé varón, un heredero, Stoick se imaginó todo un guerrero a su semejanza e imagen. Ni siquiera se preocupó porque fuera tan pequeño y prematuro al nacer, mucho menos cuando las runas indicaron su nombre; solo los años fueron los que derribaron sus sueños. Hiccup era diferente. Entre el muchacho y su padre no había nada en común, desde su aspecto, su forma de pensar, hasta comportamiento. Hiccup no podía luchar, no podía protegerse y muchos menos valerse por sí mismo. Stoick había intentado miles de formas de orientar a su hijo a su manera, como todo un vikingo, pero este siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo a su estilo. Cuando lo llevó a pescar en hielo, el niño se perdió buscando Trolls en los bosques.

Con el tiempo, Stoick se había quedado sin ideas y poco después, sin paciencia. Las pocas veces que llegaban a intercambiar alguna palabra, terminaba con él gritándole al pobre muchacho. El jefe en realidad no disfrutaba la situación, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Honey, por otro lado, no sufría tanto el prejuicio conllevaba la condición que compartía con su hermano. Aunque las mujeres vikingas se les enseñaban el arte de la batalla y había algunas que se había conseguido el renombre y gloria de un guerrero, era mucho más tolerable si alguna de ellas no podía protegerse por su cuenta. Aquellas mujeres que tomaban más el cuchillo para cortar alimentos que la garganta de sus enemigos.

Además Stoick no deseaba ver a Honey involucrada en alguna batalla. Desde pequeña, la consideraba su pequeño tarro de hidromiel, el cual cuidaba y protegía tan fieramente. El jefe estaba dispuesto a todo por la seguridad de sus hijos, pero con Honey era mucho más inflexible que como lo era con Hiccup.

Esa era la principal razón por la que muchas veces Hiccup lo sacaba de quicio; ya por sí era sumamente peligroso para el muchacho muchas de sus descabelladas ideas, peor aún cuando involucraba a Honey en ellas. A donde quiera que fuera uno, el otro lo seguía de cerca.

–El problema es que no siempre estarás ahí para protegerlos –comentó Gobber ante la negación de su amigo de la idea de poner a los gemelos en el entrenamiento –. Siempre habrá peligros y lo único que puedes hacer prepararlos.

El plan seguía sin gustarle a Stoick, pero Gobber tenía años, desde su retiro como guerrero, tutelando el entrenamiento de las nuevas generaciones. Él sabía mucho más que él al respecto (aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta) y Gobber conocía mejor que nadie el carácter y comportamiento de los hijos del jefe; no existía otra persona con la que estuvieran más seguros que con él.

–De acuerdo, pude entrar en el entrenamiento –dijo Stoick a regañadientes, pero antes de que Gobber pudiera cantar victoria agregó –: pero solo Hiccup.

–¿Y crees que va ser posible evitar que Honey asista, si Hiccup va estar ahí?

–Gobber solo te queda un brazo. Tendrás más posibilidad de evitar que le pase algo malo si es solo uno en lugar de los dos. Si Honey insiste… que solo este de espectadora. No dejes que ponga un pie en la arena.

–Como usted ordene, jefe papí Stoick –se burló de el Gobber con una picara sonrisa –. Y hablando de Honey, últimamente se ha vuelto muy insolente ¿no crees?

–Arrrggg –gruñó el jefe pasando su enorme mano por su rostro y barba –. Ella no era así, Gobber. Hiccup siempre fue impertinente, pero Honey no solía desafiarme de esa manera.

Gobber solo rodó sus ojos evitando todo contacto visual con su amigo, ya que este era consciente de la principal razón del problema.

–Deben ser cosas de mujeres –soltó Stoick con frustración recordando algunas difíciles preguntas que llegó hacerle su hija, y que él nunca pudo contestarle. El fuerte líder vikingo, jefe de Berk, el poderoso Stoick tha Vast prefería un combate contra tres dragones, con la manos atadas a la espalda y vendado de los ojos, que explicarle a su pequeña y escuálida hija porque aún no le crecía el busto.

–Sí, claro –soltó Gobber aunque negaba con la cabeza –. No lo sé… tal vez… ¿nos has llegado a pensar que pueda ser tu culpa?

–¿Mi culpa? –dijo Stoick levantando peligrosamente una ceja.

–Tú no te das cuenta, pero haces mucha diferencia a como tratas a Hiccup de Honey. Siempre te estás arrojando al cuello del muchacho desde que era chico… bueno, más chico. En todo el inverno pasado no hubo ni una sola vez que hablaras con él sin gritarle…

–Gobber… Hiccup abrió las puertas de almacén para que la nieve cayera sobre la comida, porque pensaba que se podía conservar mejor congelada.

–En cambio con Honey, rara vez pierdes los estribos sin importar lo que ella haga. Esta mañana te desafió frente a toda la aldea y tú no dijiste nada. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, lo habrías mandado directo al potro. Incluso muchas veces descargas la frustración que te genera la muchacha en su pobre hermano.

–No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, Gobber –se apresuró a decir el jefe poniéndose de pie y adoptando oídos sordos a las palabras de su amigo.

–¡Maldita sea, es precisamente esto lo que digo! –dijo el herrero perdiendo la paciencia –. Honey nunca recibe castigo, es por eso que la niña se le hace fácil desafiarte; pero con Hiccup no haces más que gritarle, entonces él te ha dejado de hacer caso. No puedes ser el padre solo de uno y el jefe solo con el otro.

–¿Sabes con quien más puedo ser el maldito jefe de la aldea? –comentó Stoick posando su pesadas manos sobre la mesa y clavando su potente mirada sobre Gobber –. De ti, y puedo ordenarte todo lo que quiera sin importar carajo lo que pienses al respecto –dijo de último antes de volverse y encaminarse hacia las puertas del gran salón –. ¡Inicia el entrenamiento contra dragones con Hiccup dentro y Honey fuera! ¡Ahora debo iniciar los preparativos para el viaje de mañana! –gritó mientras se alejaba de su amigo hasta desaparecer del otro lado de la gigantes puertas de madera.

En solitario, Gobber soltó un suspiro en resignación.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Me da mucho gusto el recibimiento que está teniendo esta historia para ir empezando, muchas gracias a todos los que han decidido seguirla y a los que me dejan sus comentarios. Me alegran el día.

En este capítulo uso elementos del libros como lo del extenso entrenamiento (que en los libros se llama entrenamiento de pirata), de la antigua historia vikinga como la completa fe en los dioses a la hora de entregar sus vidas y lo que les espera después de la muerte. Lo del prejuicio a las mujeres vikingas es un poco de verdadera historia, ya que las mujeres vikingas (no las esclavas) tenían muchos privilegios para ser el mundo antiguo, aun así eran guerreros de categoría baja (esto lo leía en diferentes investigaciones que hice, si alguien sabe de nuevas fuentes, porque siempre se hacen nuevos descubrimientos, que indiquen lo contrario, díganme. Me encantaría discutir el tema). Sobre los nombre a los hijos, decidí para esta historia que los vikingos no solo usaban nombre feos, en el caso de los hijos de los jefes eran elegidos por la fortuna (runas). Y por último, según las palabras de Dagur en RTTE se da entender que el nombre de Lars es muy común y todos tienen un pariente Lars, así que lo voy a usar mucho.

Un salud o a todo y no vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	6. La senda que abriré

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

La senda que abriré

.

.

Hiccup marcó otra cruz en su mapa improvisado de su cuaderno, cuando otra senda que siguieron resultó en otro camino sin salida. Llevaban toda la mañana en el bosque que cubría gran parte de la isla de Berk, buscando en vano al dragón que supuestamente habían derribado; en el camino se habían topado con zorros, gorriones, ardillas y una que otra lechuza dormida dentro de su árbol, pero por ningún lado encontraban rastros del night fury.

El joven muchacho no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, continuó su búsqueda colina abajo seguido de cerca por su hermana. Honey no había prestado mucha atención en los pasos de su hermano, simplemente los seguía sin apartar sus ojos del libro que traía entre manos.

–Según esto –comentó la jovencita ignorando completamente los bufidos de desesperación de Hiccup – los dragones no son creaturas diabólicas del Helhiem con el único propósito de devorar a los seres humanos…

–¿A no? –soltó Hiccup con escepticismo.

–Nop. Según la leyenda, son seres creados por el mismo dios Thor como un regalo al mundo…

–Vaya regalo –se quejó el muchacho marcando otra equis en su mapa –. Recuérdame darle las gracias a Thor.

–Eso no es todo –continuó Honey dando la vuelta a la pagina del libro prohibido –, al parecer Thor les tiene gran aprecio y suelen usarlos como sus mensajeros.

–Mensajeros –musitó Hiccup pensando en qué clase de mensaje quería decir Thor cuando mandaba una bestia escupe fuego a destruir tu villa y devorarte –. ¿De dónde viene esa información?

–No estoy segura –admitió Honey frunciendo el seño compartiendo el sentimiento de su hermano por el contenido del libro –, no lo especifica –agregó pasando hojas tras hojas de texto e ilustraciones de los dioses, dragones y vikingos –. Menciona algo llamado los doce poemas de Thor pero no hay…

Honey no alcanzó a terminar su oración, ya que al ir distraída, caminando con la nariz metida entre las páginas del libro, no se dio cuenta que su hermano se había detenido a mitad de la senda y terminó chocando contra su espalda.

–¡Hey! –soltó ella tratando de recuperar el equilibrio –. ¿Qué pasa?

Pero su hermano contuvo su respuesta en lo que liberaba su tensión en las páginas de su libreta. Soltó un gruñido de frustración mientras tallaba con fuerza su lápiz rustico contra el papel amarillento una vez más se dio cuenta que habían caído en otra senda sin salida.

–¿Qué pasa, bro? –le preguntó Honey mirando sobre el hombro de Hiccup y apreciando su arte abstracto.

–Esto es inútil –soltó el muchacho resignado cerrando su cuaderno –. Es normal que uno pierda su bota o su tarro favorito, pero no yo que perdí a un dragón completo –soltó un suspiro –. Nunca lo encontraremos. Los dioses de verdad me odian.

–Los dioses no te odian, Hiccup –comentó Honey con tal tranquilidad que provocó que su hermano levantara una ceja –. Simplemente no les importas. Es una completa tontería pensar que seres omnipotentes como Odín y el resto de los dioses, quieran perder su tiempo atormentando la vida de simples mortales –siguió la chica indicando el libro que llevaba en la manos –, sus vidas inmortales debería ser muy patéticas y aburridas para que fuera así.

Hiccup miró a su hermana con recelo. El joven vikingo tenía muchas deficiencias según la mayoría de los habitantes de su aldea, pero si había una cualidad de Hiccup que valía la pena admirar, era por su increíble paciencia. Esa misma paciencia lo llevó a guardarse el comentario que tenía en mente y simplemente preguntarle a su hermana ante su pensamiento ateísta:

–Si piensas eso ¿por qué estás leyendo el libro del viejo Wrinkly sobre los dioses?

El viejo Wrinkly era el abuelo materno de Hiccup y Honey, o al menos lo había sido. Durante la niñez de los dos hermanos, su abuelo había sido uno de los tres sabios y más viejos habitantes de Berk, un puesto muy respetado y honorado en su sociedad vikinga, ya que los individuos más avanzados de edad eran emisarios de las viejas costumbres y leyendas, principalmente con la prohibición de los libros.

Durante sus últimos años de su vida, el viejo Wrinkly fue uno de los principales consejeros y curanderos de los peludos Hooligans, y fuente de inspiración con las notables historias y logros de su vida. Precisamente los libros que Hiccup y Honey ocultaban celosamente de su padre habían sido propiedad de su abuelo, un botín que había adquirido de una excursión sorpresa a la antigua biblioteca en la isla de los Meathead. Según las propias palabras de viejo Wrinkly "lo habían retado a hacerlo". Después de su muerte, Stoick había guardado todos esos libros en un viejo cofre en depósito debajo de su casa, lugar donde también guardaba su cava privada de hidromiel.

Hacía un par de años, cuando los hermanos permanecieron encerrados en su casa por su propio padre a causa de un pequeño disturbio que provocaron en el centro de la aldea, se toparon por casualidad con este misterioso cofre del tesoro, mientras buscaban una forma de escabullirse de su hogar. Honey, quien era muy buena con las cerraduras, logró violar los candados del cofre, permitiéndoles encontrar el botín secreto de su abuelo.

Al ser hijos de un jefe, Hiccup y Honey tuvieron el privilegio de aprender a leer y escribir, por lo cual el encontrar aquel tesoro oculto de palabras escritas fue lo mejor que les había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Los chicos eran totalmente consientes que si su padre descubría que habían encontrado el cofre y abierto la cerraduras, se encargaría de eliminar la amenaza de los libros permanentemente; siendo esa la principal razón por la cual los muchachos leía los libros en secreto y lejos de la vista de otros

–Fue el único que pude sacar del depósito antes de que papá me descubrirá –contestó la muchacha guardando el libro en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro –. ¿Cómo iba a saber que en ese mismo momento se le atojaría una bebida de su reserva privada?

–Te más cuidado –le recordó Hiccup preocupado que algo le sucediera a su pequeño tesoro y recuerdo de su abuelo –, si papá nos descubre con los libros, probablemente los arroje al fuego.

–¿A nosotros o a los libros?

–Con nuestra suerte, los dos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los dos hermanos continuaron su marcha por el bosque, pero el existo de sus esfuerzos los eludía. Cualquier otros muchachos de su edad ya se habrían cansado y regresado a casa, pero ellos eran vikingo, tercos por naturaleza, estaban dispuestos a pasar todo el día entre los arboles si era necesario con tal de dar con el dragón.

– Ya no tengo idea –soltó Hiccup frustrado tapando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos, cuando se percató que la ultima senda que había estado siguiendo los últimos veinte minutos, simplemente los regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el inicio de la misma.

–¿No es acaso el árbol mohoso que…? –preguntó Honey alcanzando a su hermano e indicando con su pulgar al roble detrás de ella.

–Lo sé –mustió Hiccup soltando un manotazo para descargar su frustración sobre una inocente rama, pero como dictaba su suerte, la plante se vengó regresando sobre sí misma y dándole tremendo golpe en la frente.

Su hermana no pudo evitar reírse de él.

–Ja ja, muy gracioso –comentó el chico fulminándola con la mirada –. Al menos yo lo intento, en toda la mañana no has ayudado absolutamente en nada para encontrar al dragón.

–¿Quieres que yo lo intente?

–Adelante, insisto.

–Muy bien.

Sin tener idea que iba hacer, Hiccup cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a su hermana posarse en medio del bosque. Honey se tomó su tiempo, examinaba en silencio cada una las posibles sendas que podía tomar, a sus ojos, todas le parecían sumamente iguales.

–No es tan fácil ¿verdad? –soltó Hiccup.

–Guarda silencio y déjame concentrar – exclamó Honey volviéndose sobre su hombro, en lo que Hiccup miraba al cielo preguntándole en silencio a los dioses "¿Por qué?".

Honey pensó en miles de posibilidad y elecciones por seguir, pero cada una le provocaba más duda que la anterior. Finalmente, la muchacha decidió dejar de pensar y simplemente sentir. Honey había aprendido con el tiempo que si podía concentrarse totalmente su entorno podría siempre encontrar lo que fuera; algo que descubrió de pequeña cuando jugaba a las escondidas con Hiccup. Su pobre hermano nunca tenía oportunidad.

Dejándose llevar por los sonidos de los animales del bosque, las hojas cayendo, las ramas siendo agitadas por el viento, el aroma a flores que arrastraba, su corazón que latía en su pecho y la sube respiración de su hermano detrás de ella, finalmente Honey pudo sentirlo como un punzada en su brazo.

–Por ahí –dijo la muchacha indicando a la izquierda aún con los ojos cerrados.

–¿Por ahí? –preguntó Hiccup indicando la misma senda que su hermana.

–Por ahí –insistió ella con determinación en su mirada.

Hiccup la miró con cuidado ya que no era justamente lo que estaba esperando. Al final de cuentas encogió los hombros y comenzó a marchar en la dirección que había indicado su hermana. No tenía nada que perder, además Honey generalmente nunca se equivocaba en sus corazonadas.

Los dos hermanos caminaron por un par de minutos más sin encontrar nada nuevo en su camino más que arboles y rocas cubiertas por musgo, hasta que a Hiccup le llamó la atención la extraña curvatura que tenía un árbol, que al aproximarse se dio cuenta que no era algo natural; el tronco se encontraba roto por la mitad.

–Hiccup, mira –dijo Honey indicando como el sendero de destrucción continuaba colina abajo, comprometiendo más árboles y arbustos a la altura de suelo. Todo terminaba en una pendiente en donde se observaba claramente unas grandes marcas en el suelo, como si una gigantesca piedra hubiera rodado colina abajo llevándose todo en su camino.

–¿Qué es…? –murmuró Hiccup siguiendo las marcas del suelo hasta una enorme roca. Miró rápidamente sobre ella, antes de arrepentirse terriblemente.

–¡¿Qué haces…?! –alcanzó a mascullar Honey antes de que su hermano la tomara del brazo, la jalara detrás de la roca junto a él y le tapara la boca con una mano para impedir que siguiera hablando – . Mnmmn, mnmn nm mmn… –soltó la joven ante el desesperado agarre de Hiccup.

–Shhhh –dijo el muchacho con los ojos desorbitados –. ¿Tal vez nos escuchó?

–Mmmnn nmn mnnnm –murmuró la joven escuchando el corazón acerado de Hiccup contra su oído.

Lentamente, Hiccup liberó las manos de su hermana quien tuvo la total prudencia de imitarlo y no decir palabra alguna. Los dos chicos miraron lentamente sobre la gran roca donde estaban ocultos y contemplaron a la enrome creatura que yacía al otro lado.

Tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, el nigth fury permanecía tendido sobre el denso follaje del bosque tan tieso como un pescado congelado por el hielo. Era enorme y todos sus miembros (incluso sus alas) se encontraban atrapados por la fuerte soga de las bolas lanzadas por el arma de los hermanos.

–Odín. Todo. Poderoso –soltó Honey abriendo sus ojos tanto como los de su hermano.

–No decías, que no hay sentido en meter a los dioses en esto –argumentó el muchacho lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a su hermana.

–Es solo una expresión –contestó ella con fastidio –, y ese es un gigantesco dragón. ¿Qué vamos hacer con él?

Era una excelente pregunta. En cuestión de segundos, Hiccup pensó en todas las posibilidades para presumir su captura al reto de la aldea: definitivamente, nunca podrían cargarlo y existía la probabilidad de que nadie les creyera si llegaban si pruebas al poblado.

 _¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que los inútiles hermanos Haddocks habían logrado derribar a un night fury?_

Fuera cual fuera la solución, debían verificar algo primero y Hiccup se lamentaba de solo pensarlo: había que comprobar que el dragón estuviera muerto.

Hiccup era completamente consciente de su propia debilidad y su pésima condición física, por lo cual la sola idea de acercarse aquel gigantesco animal, vivo o muerto, era algo que iba contra su propio código de supervivencia. Pero si había algo en lo que Hiccup era conocido, era por hacer todo aquello que la gente común llamaría una locura. Y estaba por llevar una acabo.

–¡Hiccup! –lo llamó Honey cuando el muchacho brincó del otro lado de la roca, acercándose peligrosamente a la bestia derribada, armado solamente con una corta daga.

El muchacho se acercó con cuidado, con pasos debilites e inseguros, pero al mismo tiempo listo para lanzarse en la dirección contraria. Solo cuando estuvo a unos centímetros del dragón, fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había peligro.

– _¿Lo logre?_ –pensó el muchacho posando sus ojos verdes en la creatura a sus pies. Efectivamente lo había conseguido, había atrapado a un night fury, el dragón más escurridizo, peligroso y elusivo de todo el mundo incivilizado. Finalmente la luz brilla en el horizonte, las posibilidades de una vida mejor comenzaban acelerarle el pulso. Nunca nadie había derribado a un dragón como ese y él, Hiccup Haddock III, había sido el primero. Después se preocuparía de cómo llevarlo a la aldea.

Pero ya debía saber Hiccup que el éxito lo eludía con facilidad y recurrencia, ya que un par de segundos después de imaginarse su futuro dichoso en que su padre y el resto de Berk lo admiraban por sus logros, el night fury comenzó a mostrar señales de vida.

La bestia inútilmente se contorsionó contra sus ataduras sin lograr liberarse de ellas, y sus gigantescos ojos verdes brillantes, se abrieron de par en par posándose solamente en el muchacho junto a su cuerpo.

Hiccup dio un brincó hacia atrás, pero rápidamente recuperó cuando se dio cuenta de que el dragón continuaba inmovilizado.

–¿Está vivo? –preguntó Honey detrás de la roca a pesar que ya conocía la respuesta –. ¿Ahora qué?

Los ojos del muchacho pasaron de su hermana, al dragón y luego a la daga en sus manos, y así en repetidas ocasiones hasta que finalmente la idea, que era inevitable, se formulo en su cabeza: debía matar al dragón, sacar su corazón y mostrarse a su padre… así se solucionaría todo.

Cuando Hiccup empuñó con ambas manos su pequeña daga, Honey pudo adivinar que era lo que tenía planeado hacer.

–Hiccup –lo llamó débilmente sin saber realmente que decir. Entendía que debía estar pasando por su mente y la gran importancia de lo que estaba por hacer, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estaba mal, y no era por la falta heroísmo en matar a un animal indefenso.

–Voy a sacar tu corazón y dárselo a mi padre –murmuró Hiccup para sí ignorando el llamado de su hermana gemela. Al levantar su daga, el joven cometió el error de que sus ojos se toparan con los brillantes del dragón.

Por muy loco que sonara, Hiccup pudo percibir algo atreves de ellos, en la delgada pupila como gato, en el escaso tercer parpado sobre salido, lo contorsionado de su mirada y hasta la línea del hocico. Era como si pudiera leer la expresión del dragón como el rostro de una persona y este en particular le decía una sola cosa: miedo.

 _¿Pero como eso era posible?_ Lo dragones eran creaturas sin alma y sin sentimientos, no podía conocer el amor, la tristeza y mucho menos el miedo. Nunca, en ninguno de los relatos vikingos que había escuchado o en los libros del viejo Wrinkly había sabido que los dragones fueran capaces de tener emociones y expresarlas por sus cuerpos en algo más complejo que rugir.

– _Debo hacerlo_ –se insistió mentalmente _–. Soy un vikingo, soy un vikingo…._ –se repetía una y otra vez tratando de adquirir la fuerza para llevar a cabo su cometido, pero entre más tiempo se tomara en hacerlo, le resultaba más fácil captar la mirada resignada del dragón y darse cuenta que el pobre animal se daba por vencido.

 _¿Cómo podía entender que pasaba por la mente de night fury con solo ver su leve leguaje corporal?_

Hiccup soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo. Bajando su brazos se dio por rendido, perdonándole la vida al dragón.

–No puedo.

Después de desearlo tanto, de buscar dejar su marca en su pueblo, en ser el heredero que quería su padre, finalmente Hiccup admitía a sí mismo, que nunca sería ese muchacho. Gobber tenía razón, no era su exterior el problema, sino los de adentro.

–Está bien, Hiccup –dijo Honey posando su mano en el hombro de su hermano –. Lo intentaste. Aún… aún podemos traer a alguien a ver el dragón.

–Nadie nos va a creer… y es probable que en el tiempo que vamos por alguien, venga otro dragón más grande y se lo coma al estar atado.

–¿Pero qué más podemos hacer? No podemos cargarlo y mucho menos liberarlo sin que se vuelva contra nosotros. Sea por nosotros o no, esta night fury está acabado.

Por un par de minutos los dos hermanos miraron a la bestia tendida sin estar muy seguros de querer abandonarla; había luchado por mucho tiempo para tener ese trofeo, para simplemente darle la espalda y marcharse. Pero no tenían otra opción.

–Vamos a casa –dijo Honey sentenciando lo inevitable. Tomó la mano de su hermano y comenzó a guiarlo por el camino de regreso, pero Hiccup se había vuelto pesado, en lo que su mente lo mantenía atrapado en el dragón negro que abandonaban a su suerte.

–Yo hice esto –musitó para sí una vez que tomó la decisión. Iba a hacer una locura como de costumbre.

Hiccup se soltó de la mano de Honey y regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el nigth fury. Con la daga fuertemente tomada en sus manos, comenzó a cortar las sogas que ataban al dragón.

–Hiccup ¿Qué estás haciendo? –soltó su hermana sin comprender que estaba pasando, pero cuando la tercera soga se soltó con un fuerte chasquido lo compendio todo –. ¡Hiccup no!

Lo siguiente que supo fue que el night fury se había liberado. Inconscientemente, la muchacha se lanzó detrás de la roca y se cubrió la cabezas con los brazo esperando lo peor. Nunca pudo ver como Hiccup fue embestido por la bestia y retenido por las fuertes garras negras contra la misma roca donde ella se ocultaba.

Los segundos en que le muchacho se encontraba atrapado entre las garras del dragón, le parecieron eternos. Su corta vida comenzó a pasar delante de sus ojos y por desgracia para él no era una muy feliz. Su único consuelo fue que posibilidad de rencontrarse pronto con su amado abuelo y su difunta madre, pero entre sus grandes arrepentimientos se encontraba haber llevado a Honey a esa aventura, que probablemente también le costaría la vida una vez que night fury terminara con él.

Pero a pesar de su pensamiento, el dragón no lo llevaba a cabo. Sus gigantescos ojos felinos estaban clavados en los suyos y por una fracción de segundo, Hiccup nuevamente pudo percibir algo proviniendo de la bestia… algo que se reflejaba de sus rudimentarias facciones. Era duda.

Entonces el dragón hecho su cabeza hacia atrás…

–Este es el momento…

Y rugió con todas su fuerzas en el rostro de Hiccup. El muchacho sintió su aliento caliente y su fétido olor a pescado crudo, pero fuera de eso, no sufrió ningún daño.

Y como había ocurrido, el dragón se retiró rápidamente volando en un inconsistente patrón a través de los troncos de los arboles del bosque y solo dejando a tras de él, el eco de su rugido.

Hiccup trató de controlar su respiración en lo que las palpitaciones aceleradas de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. El masivo flujo de sangre volvieron sus mejillas de un rojo brillante y sus ojos están aún desorbitados por el susto y la adrenalina.

–¿Hiccup? –lo llamó nuevamente Honey y el muchacho escucho su voz como por una profunda caverna. Recargado contra la roca, pudo ver a su hermana asomarse sobre esta y mirarlo completamente aterrorizada –. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí –dijo el chico con la garganta seca. Con dificultad se puso de pie ya que le temblaban terriblemente las rodillas.

–No te vez muy bien –comentó Honey aproximándose a su hermano y unos segundos después, este se desplomó en el suelo como un saco de papas –. ¡Hiccup! –exclamó la muchacha inútilmente ya que el joven se encontraba inconsciente

* * *

Aquí está por quien lloraban. El night fury más querido por todos hace su aparición.

Me han estado preguntando que pasara ahora con el dúo dinámico de Hiccup y Toothless ahora que Honey se encuentra en la ecuación. Solo diré tres cosas a ello: 1) La amistad del jinete y dragón es el eje de la historia de DreamWorks y como esta se basa principalmente en su versión, eso no va a cambiar. 2) Honey tendrá su propio dragón eventualmente. 3) ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y qué dragón? Tendrán que leerlo para averiguarlo.

Este capítulo quedo algo largo y por desgracia debo advertirles que no se acostumbren a ello. Por el momento este fanfic lo escribo como secundario (tengo otro que estoy por terminar como prioridad) y solo escribo cuando tengo tiempo y estoy inspirada, así que cabe la posibilidad que una que otra ocasión tal vez se tarde algo en salir o sea algo corto.

Y no. No lo voy a abandonar, solo pregúnteles a los otros lectores del resto de mis historias, especialmente la que va a tener pronto 100 capitulo. Cuando termine esa, este se volverá la prioridad.

Un dato curioso, "una senda abriré" es el título de una canción Elton John para la película El camino hacia el Dorado.

Por último, el abuelo de Hiccup es parte de los libros. Aunque en la versión original el viejo está con vida, yo decidí para esta era mejor que estuviera muerto, por ciertas conveniencias. Así que, lo siento Old Wrinkly.

Eso toda por ahora, les agradezco por los comentario y los invito a peguntarme cualquier duda. Gracias a los nuevos seguidores y por favor, compartan esta historia con sus amigos.

Saludos a todos y hasta la próxima.


	7. Himno vikingo

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Himno vikingo

.

.

Hiccup podía escuchar a lo lejos el leve crujir de la madera ante el calor de fuego y el sutil ahora del humo. Al abrir sus pequeños ojos se toparon con la visión de una pradera oscura de fibras de solo cinco centímetros de altura. El niño se encontraba recostado sobre una piel de oso extendida sobre el piso de su hogar, a unos metros del fogón que ardía ante las intensas llamas. El calor que provenía del fuego era reconfortante para el frio ambiente de la enorme habitación y el delicioso aroma que liberaba el caldero, provocaba terribles gruñidos desde el interior del estomago del niño. El hambre lo había levantado.

Apoyando sus pequeñas manitas, Hiccup logró levantar parte de su torso para mirar a su alrededor. A uno centímetros de él, se encontraba su hermana recostada en la misma piel, profundamente dormida con su dedo pulgar metido en la boca.

–Hiccup –el muchacho escuchó su nombre venir del otro lado de la habitación. Volviendo su cabecita, se topó con la figura imponente de su padre sentado junto a la mesa –. ¿Ya despertaste?

Asintió el niño tallándose los ojos con una de sus manitas.

–Ven acá –le ordenó su padre con voz baja para no despertar a Honey, al mismo tiempo que le daba unas débiles palmadas a su regazo.

Hiccup se tomó su tiempo para levantarse y caminar el trayecto entre su padre y su lugar de descanso, y al estar aún somnoliento, se tambaleó casi todo el camino. Cuando finalmente alcanzó a su padre, este lo alzó con facilidad y lo sentó sobre su rodilla.

–¿Cómo dormiste? –le preguntó el hombre de la gran barba, dando un toque a la pequeñita nariz de su hijo con uno de sus regordetes dedos.

–Bien –respondió Hiccup con voz monótona –. Tuve un sueño.

–¿Qué soñaste?

–Dragones.

–Apuesto que te dio mucho miedo.

El niño primero negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, pero casi inmediatamente comenzó a sentir. Su padre soltó una carcajada que rápidamente detuvo por temor de despertar a su otro vástago que aún seguía durmiendo.

–No debes preocuparte por lo dragones, hijo –agregó el hombre frotando la cabellera sedosa del chico –; para eso me tienes aquí. Yo siempre los protegeré de cualquier peligro.

Poco a poco la voz de Stoick se volvió débil hasta volverse un simple susurro. El peso de su mano sobre la cabeza del niño desapareció al igual que la habitación, el sonido y aroma de la madera chamuscada; quedando solamente un leve eco que a cada segundo cobraba más fuerza, revelando que se trataba de una canción.

Pertenecemos a la luz

Pertenecemos a trueno

Pertenecemos al sonido de las palabras

Los dos hemos caído bajo

Hiccup abrió los ojos débil y lentamente. Podía ver la intensa luz que provenía del sol en el horizonte y que en parte era bloqueada por una figura entre sombras, que se encontraba a unos centímetros sobre él. Su vista se estaba borrosa y le era difícil identificar el rostro de aquella silueta.

Lo que negamos o abrazamos

Para mal o para bien

Pertenecemos, pertenecemos

Permanecemos juntos

La vista del muchacho se volvió más clara con el paso de los segundos, pero mucho antes que pudiera ver con claridad la figura de su hermana, ya había reconocido su voz entonando su canción favorita.

–Tal vez es un signo de debilidad –continuó la joven cantando tranquilamente colocando un objeto en la frente de Hiccup –, cuando no sé qué decir…

–¿Honey? –la llamó débilmente el muchacho una vez que vio claramente el rostro pecoso y sus brillante ojos verdes de su hermana.

–Ya era hora que despertaras, dormilón.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? –musitó Hiccup levantando levemente su cabeza del suelo y de su frente cayeron como una pequeña avalancha un par de piedras y varias hojas. Durante su inconsciencia, Honey comenzado a construir una pequeña torre de guijarros sobre la cabeza de su hermano ante el aburrimiento.

–Te desmayaste –le contestó ella haciéndose a un lado para permitirle a su hermano sentarse.

–¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

–Medio día.

–¡¿Medio día?!

No podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto tiempo. Su vista rápidamente fue en búsqueda del sol y se dio cuenta entre las copas de los arboles, que el astro celeste se encontraba muy abajo en el horizonte, posiblemente cerca de la superficie del océano que rodeaba la isla de Berk. Todo aturdimiento se esfumó inmediatamente de la mente del muchacho al darse cuente que se encontraba tarde para trabajar en la herrería.

–¡Rayos! –soltó el joven teniendo problemas para levantarse. Sus piernas se habían entumido por las horas que había permanecido tirado sobre el duro suelo del bosque.

Honey se adelantó a él y le ofreció su mano para ayudarle. Hiccup le dirigió una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero esta solo duró unos segundos en su rostro ya que casi inmediatamente de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, su hermana lo empujó con todas fuerzas.

–¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –preguntó Hiccup confundido una vez que su trasero cayó nuevamente en el suelo del bosque.

–¡Porque eres un imbécil Hiccup Haddock III!

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar cuando soltaste al night fury?! ¡¿Qué te iba a dar las gracias?!

–Oh –musitó levemente el muchacho perdiendo su mirada en sus botas de piel. La verdad, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro porque lo había hecho.

–¡¿"Oh"?! ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

–No sé cómo explicarlo, Honey. No lo pensé, simplemente… lo hice.

La muchacha pensó en un par de arrebatos más para soltarle a su hermano, pero el semblante depresivo que había adoptado este, al igual como su débil escusa, desaminó a la joven a continuar con su regaño. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y como solía actuar por impuso o por ideas descabelladlas que pasaban por su cabeza.

–Fue mi culpa que terminara así –agregó Hiccup sin atreverse a mirar a Honey a los ojos –. No podía dejarlo ahí y que muriera sin razón –trató de explicar el muchacho lo que llevaba en su pecho y por alguna razón, no comprendía totalmente–. No tenía porque…

Honey soltó un suspiro de resignación.

 _Clásico Hiccup._

–Vamos –lo interrumpió su hermana tendiéndole la mano –. Esta vez no voy a empujarte.

Hiccup no dudo ni un instante aceptar la ayuda.

–Lo siento mucho, Honey –se disculpó el muchacho sacudiéndose la tierra, musgo y hojas que se habían adherido a sus ropas.

–Yo también, Hiccup –agregó su hermana con lastima –. ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo y ese buen corazón que tienes, hermano? –comentó apartándole un par de hojas que seguían pegadas a su cabello –. Un día de estos Hiccup, ese corazón tuyo nos meterá en tremendos problemas, que si tú no terminas muerto en el proceso, será alguien más.

* * *

Cuando los dos hermanos regresaron a la aldea, el atardecer ya había caído sobre las construcciones castigadas por el ataque de la madrugada, pintándolas con los tonos castaños y carmesís correspondientes a la hora del día. Hiccup y Honey se toparon con una gran multitud reunida en la plaza central preparando alguna especie de evento. Sin estar muy seguros de que estaba sucediendo, los gemelos Haddock se encaminaron a la forja que se encontraba en uno de los extremos del poblado.

A unos pasos de la herrería, Hiccup y Honey pudieron escuchar con claridad los gemidos que salían de esta en un intento fallido de canción:

Tengo mi hacha y tengo mi maza,

Y amo a mi esposa de cara fea.

Soy un vikingo de principio a fin.

Gobber the Belch, herrero y alguna vez uno de los más imponentes guerreros de la isla de Berk solo cantaba esa canción cuando estaba de muy buen humor. Los hermanos confirmaron sus sospechas al asomar sus cabezas por una de las ventanas de la forja y vieron la no muy grata imagen del peludo ex guerrero realizando una rara danza, mientras cantaba y golpeaba con fuerza el acero sobre el yunque con el mazo que tenía en lugar de mano.

–Gobber ¿Qué haces? –preguntaron los dos hermanos de repente desde la ventana, sacando un tremendo grito con tono femeninos del ancho herrero.

–¡¿Qué carajo les pasa?! –bramó el hombre con la mano sobre su pecho y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración –. ¡Eso no se le hace un hombre adulto, maldita sea! ¡Casi me matan del susto! ¡Me lleva la…!

Hiccup y Honey no pudieron evitar reír en lo que rodeaban parte de la forja para entrar en ella.

–Por Thor, Gobber –dijo Honey sonriendo –. ¿Acaso besas a tu madre con esa boca?

–Todas las mañanas y en las noche antes de dormir –admitió el hombre con rudeza y forzando la mirada ante la aparición de los dos hermanos –. Y a ti te esperaba desde hace una hora –agregó indicando solo a Hiccup con su mazo.

–Lo siento, me… me quede dormido… –contestó el muchacho rascándose la nuca.

–"Me quede dormido" –repitió Gobber imitando en fastidio la voz de Hiccup y haciendo un ademan de golpearlo con su mazo –. Te quedas dormido cuando más me hace falta un par de manos. Necesitó sacar esta espada lo más pronto posible.

–Ya voy, ya voy –soltó Hiccup corriendo a buscar su mandil de trabajo.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gobber? –aprovechó para preguntar Honey indicando por la ventana a la multitud reunidas en el centro del pueblo.

–¿Acaso no lo saben? –dijo Gobber lanzando la barra de acero destinado a ser una espada, directo al horno que Hiccup trataba de mantener ardiendo con un gran soplador de fuelle –. En el ataque la mañana Lars el visco, el hermano menor de Boca-ancha Hoolgen, falleció. Al parecer un Nader lo confundió con una pelota de bashy-ball y lo lanzó varias veces por el cielo. Gothi hizo todo lo que pudo, pero no sobrevivió a la mañana.

–Entonces, están preparando la ceremonia fúnebre –se adelantó Honey a la explicación de Gobber mirando a través de la ventana a la multitud. La falta de sorpresa en la reacción de los hermanos ante tan mala noticia era comprensible. La muerte era común en aquel mundo peligroso e incivilizado, pero eso no significaba que no lo lamentara.

Era costumbre vikinga despedir a sus guerreros con un gran evento. El cuerpo solía ser embalsamado y pasaba el resto de la eternidad en las catacumbas familiares reposando junto a sus antepasados; solo en el caso de haber muerto en batalla o que fuera decisión del mismo difunto antes de morir, se preparaba un bote especial al cual se le prendía en fuego una vez que llegaba al mar. Esto era para llamar la atención de Odín y sus valquirias.

En cuanto a los feudos del difunto, pasaban de la tristeza a la alegría en cuestión de minutos. Una vez que despedían al fallecido pasaban a una gran celebración con comida a rebosar y bebida, proporcionada por los parientes del difunto. Por todo una noche se contaban historias del muerto, se bebía y bailaba en su honor, y por supuesto, se cantaban canciones hasta quedar afónicos. De todas las tribus del archipiélago barbárico del oeste, los peludos Hooligan eran la tribu que disfrutaban más de las fiestas, la danza y el canto, tanto que existían mil canciones solo nativas de la isla de Berk. Esto se debía principalmente al ser asediados constantemente por dragones; el riesgo de morir era muy alto, los Hooligan preferían vivir al máximo y disfrutar con alegría cada momento antes que fuera muy tarde.

–Van a mandar al Lars al Valhala con su espada favorita –explicó Gobber sacando el pedazo de acero incandescente del fuego para ponerlo de nuevo en el yunque y comenzar a golpearlo con su mazo –, pero el pedazo de chatarra quedo desecho por el fuego del Nader. Estoy haciendo una igual para la ceremonia. El pobre Lars ya no se dará cuenta.

Levantando en alto su mazo, Gobber lo precipitó con fuerza sobre el metal, en lo que Hiccup, protegido por unos gruesos guates de cuero de cerdo, le daba vueltas para nivelarlo.

–Por cierto ¿Tú qué haces aquí? –le preguntó el herrero a la joven sin parar en su labor –. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Gothi en organizar la ceremonia?

Honey soltó un gruñido.

La jerarquía y distribución de las autoridades vikingas, como sus funciones eran muy complejas y no todo mundo podía seguirle el paso. A la cabeza de una aldea siempre se encontraba el jefe, el cual tenía la última palabra y caía toda la responsabilidad del bienestar de su gente. El jefe era el principal protector y organizador, pero por desgracia no podía estar en todo lugar a todo tiempo; es ahí donde entraban los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

Este consejo era conformado por un líder de cada uno de los clanes más imponentes de la isla. Cada clan se ganaba ese respeto por batalla, logros o productividad. Era por ello que las casas que dominaban la pesca, la ganadería, el cultivo, la explotación de minerales y la tala de madera, se volvían miembros del consejo. Los otros dos puestos estaban destinados para el líder de la guardia de Berk y el consejero principal. Estos eran responsables de cada una de sus aéreas y reportaban directamente con el jefe; en las juntas formaban parte de la toma de los decretos, aunque siempre al final, Stoick tenía la última decisión.

La otra autoridad principal de la aldea eran los ancianos, quienes tenían la función de guías morales, de las tradiciones y espirituales del la sociedad vikinga, cuando no existían ninguna sacerdotisa o vala que cumpliera esas funciones (desde la época del último rey del Wilderwest, que no existía una vala en el archipiélago). Por muchos años, Gothi, Mildew y el viejo Wrinkly habían sido los responsables de las antiguas tradiciones en la isla de Berk, pero con la muerte del abuelo de los Haddock y el desquiciamiento de Mildew después de fallecimiento de su tercera esposa, la labor había quedado solamente en el miembro más viejo de la aldea. Esa era Gothi, la curandera, la líder chaman y maestra de Honey.

Había otros puestos menores o más bajos de jerarquía, y algunos que por obvias razones estaban desocupados; como el de la dama de la aldea, lugar que solo le correspondía a la esposa del jefe.

–Neh –soltó la chica con desdén –. Las ceremonias fúnebres no son mis favoritas, hay mucho trabajo y el paciente está muerto. No le veo lo divertido.

–Y como si yo me la divirtiera mucho de niñera ¿eh? –se quejo Gobber parando por un momento –. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer y no puedo estar vigilando lo que hacen ustedes dos todo el tiempo.

–No tienes que cuidarnos, Gobber –comentó Hiccup encogiendo los hombros –, podemos hacerlo por nuestra cuenta.

–¡Ja! –se burló el herrero –. Dile eso a su padre. Qué por cierto ¿ya ha hablado con ustedes?

–Por favor –se quejo Hiccup con el semblante sombrío –, nuestro padre rara vez nos habla y cuando lo hace evita todo contacto visual.

–Prefiere más los gritos –opinó Honey tomando asiento sobre un barril.

–Es el jefe y es su trabajo ser autoritario con todo el mundo –comento Gobber con paciencia.

–¡Pero no somos todo el mundo! –gruño Hiccup subiendo el tono de voz, pero rápidamente se resignó y arrojó los guantes de cuero de cerdo a un lado. El sueño que había tenido en el bosque aún estaba fresco en su memoria. No había sido producto de su imaginación, era un recuerdo de tiempos pasados cuando su padre aún le mostraba algo de cariño –. Ese hombre es imposible de complacer.

–¿Y le han dicho lo que piensan?

–¡Ja! –soltó la chica imitando al viejo guerrero.

–O tal vez lo están viendo todo mal –agregó Gobber con una débil sonrisa –. Porque hay dos formas de ver las cosas, la forma vikinga y la forma de ustedes, y la forma que tienen ustedes suele incomodar a los adultos.

–Hablando de temas incómodos, nos gustaría otra conversación –dijo Hiccup desanimado.

–Muy bien ¿Y cómo les va los demás chicos de su edad?

–Lo de rutina –contestó Honey con desinterés –. Golpes, burlas, lo de siempre.

–Yo no me refería a eso –aclaró el herrero guiñando un ojo a los hermanos.

–Por el amor a Freya, Gobber –soltó Honey indignada y sonrojada captando la indirecta –. Solo tengo doce años para estar pensando en niños. ¡Y si mi padre te escuchara preguntarme eso, serías hombre muerto!

–Bueno, uno fuera –dijo el hombre sin intimidarse, antes de volverse hacia Hiccup –. Y dime tu muchacho ¿Qué tal te va con las damas?

–No es precisamente el cambio de conversación que tenía en mente.

–Oh vamos, me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Astrid.

En cuestión de segundos el rostro de Hiccup se iluminó y tomó un intenso color carmesí que oculto perfectamente las pecas de sus mejillas. No podía creer que fuera tan obvio; Honey lo sabía porque nunca le ocultaba nada, pero pensar que otras personas se dieran cuenta de su enamoramiento juvenil hacia la chica rubia guerrera, le revolvía el estomago… y peor, si Astrid se enteraba…

Pero antes de que Hiccup pudiera coordinar una respuesta, Honey ya se había adelantado:

–Vamos Gobber, se realista. Astrid no se acercaría a Hiccup aunque ella estuviera en llamas y él tuviera el único balde de agua en toda la aldea.

Hiccup entendía a la perfección la razón detrás de las palabras de su hermana y sabía que su antipatía en su expresión era dirigida principalmente a lo inflexible que podía ser Astrid y no a las pocas posibilidades que él tuviera para llamar su atención. Aún así, el comentario le resultó doloroso, y a pesar que él sabía que no tenía una oportunidad con Astrid en el futuro, tuvo el suficiente valor para confrontar a su hermana al respecto:

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Tú sabes que quiero decir –respondió Honey algo distraída y sin percatarse que había lastimado el ego de su hermano.

Gobber solo permaneció callado pasando la mirada de un gemelo al otro.

–Porque me parece que quiere decir que nunca tendré una oportunidad con Astrid.

–¿Qué? –dijo su hermana desconcertada comprobando por primera vez el disgusto en el rostro de su hermano.

–Que piensas que nunca tendré una oportunidad con Astrid –insistió el muchacho elevando la voz –. ¡Porque si yo quisiera tener a Astrid, podría tener a Astrid!

Un incomodo silencio que siguió a la declaración del joven, se apodero completamente de la forja. Fueron unos tensos segundos en que nadie se encontraba seguro de cómo responder a continuación, cuando de repente algo los distrajo:

–¡Hey! –escucharon una voz que llamaba desde la entrada.

Los gemelos Haddock y Gobber se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver la inconfundible silueta de la joven Hofferson con hacha en manos, parada contra el sol que pasaba por la entrada de la herrería.

Honey y Gobber se preguntaron mentalmente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero en la mente de Hiccup solo había una cosa:

–Los dioses deben estarme jodiendo –musitó el joven fastidiado en voz baja.

* * *

Hola todos y capitulo nuevo.

Solo unas pequeñas aclaraciones sobre el gobierno vikingo y otros detalles. La organización que tiene Berk yo me la inventé según lo que he visto en la serie y el juego "Rise of Berk", la importancia de los ancianos es parte de los libros y parte historia verdadera. Las valas es verdadero folclor vikingo y el rey del Wilderwest es de los libros, como el bashy-ball y que lo Hooligan adoran el canto.

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y a todos los nuevos seguidores. El soporte que le dan esta historia me alegra y me motiva.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	8. Pasado y presente

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Pasado y presente

.

.

–¡Hey!... ¡Hola, Astrid! –balbuceó nervioso Hiccup completamente sonrojado y rascándose la nuca –. ¡Hey, hola!... ¿Qué podemos…?

Su tartamudeo quedo interrumpido repentinamente por el hacha de Astrid. La joven rubia la lanzó con tal destreza que la hoja afilada dio justo en un tronco de madera a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Hiccup. El muchacho dio un brincó hacia atrás del susto.

–Yo creo que si te escuchó –le murmuró Honey al oído a su hermano.

–Gracias por aclararlo –masculló Hiccup entre dientes.

–Vine para que afilaran mi hacha –dijo Astid con fría indiferencia. No era la primera vez que había atrapado a las personas hablando de ella a sus espaldas, en cierta forma estaba tan acostumbrada a ello que bloqueaba las palabras inmediatamente.

Pero los tres ocupantes de la herrería no estaban consientes de ello.

–Mi rudo aprendiz –soltó de repente Gobber ante el silencio incomodo que se apoderó de su forja ante la llegada de la muchacha rubia – estará dispuesto a satisfacer todas sus necesidades –agregó empujando con el brazo a Hiccup en dirección de Astrid mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El muchacho le lanzó una mirada asesina combinada con completo terror. Entendía que la intención de Gobber era salvar la situación, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era hundirlo más en una tumba profunda.

–Yo no puedo… porque… –comenzó a balbucear Gobber pasando la mirada por su forja buscando un buena escusa – yo tengo… –su ojos cayeron nuevamente en los tres jóvenes delante de él, quienes le devolvían una mirada en completa confusión. Al enfocarse solo en la hermana gemela fue cuando finalmente tuvo la brillante idea –: tengo que llevar a Honey con Gothi para que ayude con la ceremonia funeraria.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Honey impactada.

–Vamos pequeña peluda mocosa –insistió el guerrero con una gran sonrisa –, no te vas a escapar de esta.

–¡No-oh! –bramó Honey inútilmente tratando de huir, pero Gobber la tomó fácilmente del brazo impidiendo su escape –. ¡No quiero ayudar con la ceremonia! –chilló la joven mientras el antiguo guerrero se la colgaba debajo del brazo como si fuera un saco de harina.

Completamente satisfecho con su plan, Gobber sacó a Honey de la herrería (no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hiccup por una última vez antes de salir) dejando solos a su aprendiz y a su amor adolecente.

–¡Pero no quiero! –se escucharon las quejas de la joven bajo su brazo –. ¡Son tan aburridas!

–Ya basta de lloriqueos –dijo el herrero sin detener su marcha –. He oído escusas peores, así que eso no funciona conmigo.

Los dos chicos que quedaron en la forja los miraron alejarse a través de la puerta, hasta que ya no se podían escuchar las inútiles quejas de Honey.

–Je, Gobber –fue lo único que pudo articular Hiccup una vez que se percató que se encontraba solo con Astrid.

La sonrisa desapareció rápido de su rostro una vez que Astrid tomó nuevamente su hacha y la soltó en sus brazos. Hiccup que carecía de toda fuerza física posible, dejo caer el arma en el suelo a pesar de que sus manos nunca la soltaron. Tuvo mucha suerte que no perdiera algún dedo del pie en el proceso.

–Sale una hacha de batalla completamente afilada –dijo el chico arrastrando el hacha por el piso en dirección de la piedra afiladora.

–Hey, te cuidado –le advirtió Astrid –, le perteneció a mi madre.

Casi cualquier otro miembro de la aldea de Berk podría conseguirse una arma nueva, especialmente si era para un joven aprendiz de guerrero, pero por desgracia, la familia de Astrid no podía darse ese lujo. Desde que la jovencita era una niña su clan sufría con la terrible desgracias de la vergüenza, probablemente uno de los peores males que le ocurriría a un vikingo después de la traición.

Por generaciones los Hofferson eran uno de los clanes familiares más imponentes e influyente de los peludos Hooligans, pero desde la tragedia, les estaba resultado muy difícil volver a levantarse. Habían perdido su posición entre los mejore aserradores del pueblo y su reputación como guerreros sin temor. Debido a ello tuvieron que tomar decisiones difíciles, como disminuir sus gastos y cuidar el oro de las arcas familiares. Lo Hofferson nunca había vivido escases de recursos, pero como no tenían ni idea cuando saldrían del agujero en que habían caído, necesitaban proteger lo aquello que les quedaba y ahorrar a lo máximo. Astrid tuvo que usar por mucho tiempo su ropa de infante hasta que ya no le entraban o estuviera desgarrada por el uso.

La gente solía hablar de la situación de los Hoffersons a sus espaldas, señalarlos y burlarse en voz baja, mientras que en sus caras solía fingir pena y aprensión. Pero Astrid no quería la pena de nadie, lo que ella quería era el renombre de su familia, dejar su marca en la historia de Berk y que Hofferson fuera nuevamente sinónimo de valor. Y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo como fuera, a pesar de los prejuicios, su sexo y de todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino.

Era por ellos que a Astrid entrenaba día y noche para convertirse en una doncella guerrera como su madre antes que ella; y a pesar de que estaba entrando en la edad de los pretendientes, la chica no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo. Su mente y corazón solo se enfocaba en una sola cosa, la victoria.

Mientras se paseaba por la forja apreciando la colección de armas de Gobber, nunca se percató de la mirada esquiva de Hiccup, quien se enfocaba cada vez más en ella que el trabajo que debería estar realizando.

Hiccup conocía a Astrid desde mucho antes de que pudieran hablar, pero no tenía idea de cuándo dejo de verla como la niña que iba regularmente a su casa a jugar, a la jovencita que había captado su atención. Pero tenía fuerte razones por la cuales ella resultaba tan cautivante: era valiente e imparable, hermosa y considerada, la imagen de una doncella guerrera; solo exceptuando por su temperamento que a veces daba miedo, se podía decir que Astrid era casi perfecta ante los ojos de Hiccup. Bueno, tal vez era muy pronto para afirmar que el muchacho estuviera enamorado, pero definitivamente a Hiccup le gustaba Astrid, y mucho.

Pero por desgracia para él (y era algo de lo que estaba consiente), el sentimiento no parecía ser reciproco.

Durante todo el tiempo en que se ocupaba, despistadamente, en cumplir con su labor de sacar el filo al hacha, Hiccup intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para intercambiar algunas que otras palabras con ella, y tal vez impresionarla. Pero las cosas no estaban resultando tal cual esperaba.

–Estuvieron en el escuadrón contra incendios anoche ¿verdad? –dijo tratando inútilmente enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo y no la joven que se paseaba delante a él –. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí con ustedes, pero estaba ocupado cazando un night fury.

–Aja –musitó Astrid sin ponerle mucha intención a lo que decía.

–Así es, Honey y yo estuvimos muy cerca de acabar con él –insistió Hiccup tratando de sonar interesante.

–¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

–No, no pudimos terminar lo empezamos –dijo el chico justificándose mentalmente que lo que decía no eran completas mentiras –, se fue volando aterrorizado. Estoy seguro que no volverá pronto.

–¿Y? –dijo Astrid de puntillas para tomar una espada de la colección de Gobber, que estaba suspendida en lo alto de la pared –. ¿Cómo ha estado ella?

–¿Quién? –soltó Hiccup completamente desconcentrado y distraído por la presencia de Astrid. A causa de ello, el hacha se deslizó sobre la piedra de afilar y se formó una fisura en su hoja.

El muchacho soltó un chillido.

–¿Qué fue eso? –peguntó Astrid sin mucho interés blandiendo la espada en sus manos.

–Nada –mintió el muchacho del cabello castaño tratando de ocultar la evidencia de su delito –. Y…. ¿a quién te referías con "ella"? –agregó tratando de distraer a la rubia.

–Tú sabes… –masculló Astrid tratando de sonar despreocupada – me refiero a Honey.

–Ah –gimió Hiccup comprendiendo a lo que la rubia quería decir, pero no simple de tratar.

Cuando uno se es miembro de una tribu vikinga, la pérdida es una constante rutina. No existía nadie en Berk que no hubiera perdido a alguien de su familia de manera trágica. Hiccup y Honey lo había sufrido con la separación de su madre mucho antes de ellos formaran recuerdo de quien había sido.

A pesar de ello, no había razones para sentirse solo en una aldea de vikingos, especialmente en Berk que era el pueblo más pequeño comparado con las demás islas de archipiélago. Todos los Hooligans permanecían juntos como un mecanismo de defensa ante las adversidades y rara vez se estaba realmente solos (era principal razón por la que el rechazo y el exilio eran de los peores castigos). Era costumbre mantener a los niños juntos desde podían ser separados del pecho de sus madres y las generaciones continuaban así durante todo su crecimiento y desarrollo. Los niños comían juntos, descansaban juntos, entrenaban juntos, etc.

Debido a tal costumbre, Hiccup y Honey habían convivido mucho tiempo con los demás niños de su generación durante sus primeros años de vida, especialmente con un padre primerizo que además debía ver por el bien de su aldea. Pero a pesar de esta convivencia a la fuerza, eso no volvía a todos los niños amigos. Los gemelos Haddock sufrían de burlas constantes desde aquella época, principalmente por parte de Snotlout; también de los gemelos Thorston tenían parte de la culpa, pero como ellos se burlaban de todo el mundo no resultaba tan pesado.

Aún así, los primeros años de su infancia no resultaron tan difíciles ya que contaban con la amistad de Astrid y Fishleg. Efectivamente, por muchos años el niño regordete fue el mejor amigo de Hiccup e igual lo era la rubia para Honey. Habrá otro momento para hablar de la amistad de Hiccup y Fishlegs con detenimiento, ahora solo nos enfocaremos en Astrid y Honey.

Las dos niñas eran tan buenas amigas que rara vez se veía la una sin la otra. Inclusive, muchas veces Astrid defendió a Honey de los insultos y burlas de los demás. _¿Qué fue lo que paso para que se arruinara tan buena amistad?_ La verdad, nadie estaba seguro. Simplemente un día cuando las niñas tenían entre los nueve a los diez años, todo se acabo.

Astrid comenzó a alejar a Honey de su lado sin explicar por qué. La gemela trató muchas veces de reconciliar la situación, pero Astrid continuó sin dar razones y dándole la espalda a la que una vez fue su mejor amiga. Curiosamente fue en la misma época en que el clan Hofferson se llevó el título de la vergüenza; si los dos hechos estaban relacionados, nadie estaba seguro más que los dioses.

Honey tomó muy mal la situación preocupando demasiado a su padre en cuanto a su estado de ánimo, ya que justamente fue el tiempo en que los gemelos fueron coronados como los raros e inútiles de todo Berk. Poco a poco y con el tiempo, la muchacha se recuperó de la pérdida de su amiga, nunca volvió a hablar con ella, y comenzó rechazar a la mayoría de la gente; pero si algo bueno resultó de aquel drama, fue que la relación entre los hermanos se volvió más fuerte. Hiccup también perdió la amistad de Fishlegs, la relación con su padre empeoró y la burla de los demás chicos fue terrible. Al final, con el único que podían contar era con su gemelo.

–Normal –dijo el muchacho sin sabe que decir realmente –. Al menos lo que es normal para Honey.

–Oh –soltó la muchacha rubia regresando la espada a la pared y continuando su recorrido por la forja.

En cuanto a Astrid, las cosas tampoco fueron muy bien. Además del problema de su familia, la chica no volvió a desenvolverse con nadie como lo hacía en su infancia. Siempre se le veía en compañía de los demás chicos de su generación pero no peculiarmente a gusto o conforme. Muchas personas habían asegurado que mucho de su carácter cambio y que rara vez se le distinguía feliz como cuando era pequeña. Su madre también se preocupo por el cambio, pero simplemente lo vio como una fase por la situación por la que estaba pasado y el inició de la pubertad.

Pero Hiccup tenía la leve sospecha que Astrid lamentaba lo que paso, ya que esa no era la primera y única que llegó a preguntar por Honey.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, el muchacho no se dio cuenta al principio que Astrid había encontrado el cuarto secreto que tenía Hiccup en la parte detrás de la herrería.

–¡Espera! ¡No… no deberías… entrar…! –musitó el chico con pena y con un leve sonrojo.

–¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó Astrid mirando los múltiples bosquejos que Hiccup tenía adheridos a la paredes y sobre su mesa de diseño.

–Es… es un proyecto en proceso… no deberías estar ahí – balbució Hiccup débilmente. Con cualquier otra persona habría sido más efusivo y sobreprotector de su espacio privado, pero tener al Astrid distraída dentro de ese cuarto le dio oportunidad de cambiar la hoja dañada del hacha de la madre de la muchacha sin que esta se diera cuenta. Solo esperaba que no encontrara su libreta de dibujo donde tenía varias ilustraciones de ella.

Astrid paso su vista por bosquejo en bosquejo sin entender la mayoría de ellos, solo los titulo que estaban escrito como pie de página le daban una idea de que eran una especie de arma. Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Todos conocían la reputación de los inventos del joven Haddock, pero muy pocos sabían de todas las idea que había en su cabeza, y en cierta forma al verlo representado en esa pequeña habitación, a Astrid le pareció impresionante. Era una lástima que ninguna de sus invenciones fuera a tener éxito.

–Ya estoy ansiosa por que se mañana –dijo Astrid algo más animada al salir del pequeño estudio de Hiccup –. Finalmente tendremos la oportunidad de demostrar lo que tenemos.

–Ah… y yo… –dijo el muchacho de cabellera castaña sin tener idea a lo que se refería la rubia –estoy… muy feliz por ti.

–¿A caso no lo sabes?

Hiccup encogió los hombros.

–Están preparando los botes y los hombres para iniciar otra búsqueda del nido.

–¿Y eso… te alegra… porque les dirás adiós…? –dijo Hiccup aún sin comprender.

–No, idiota –contestó la chica automáticamente perdiendo la paciencia –. Los guerreros van a ir en la búsqueda y la aldea necesita nuevos héroes para protegerla. Así que nos van a adelantar en el entrenamiento. ¡Vamos a enfrentar dragones!

Hiccup y Astrid intercambiaron miradas, ella llenas de emoción y él con completa duda. El muchacho en realidad no tenía idea de qué hacer con toda esa información, pero no tuvo la necesidad de averiguarlo ya que la charla entre los dos fue interrumpida por los gritos de Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston desde el exterior llamando a Astrid.

La rubia extendió la mano y Hiccup le entregó con dificultad su pesada hacha. Astrid la blandió con habilidad y gran ligereza probando el poderoso metal… pero la sentía diferente.

–No te preocupes –se apresuró a explicarle Hiccup nervioso ante la inquietudes que se reflejaban en su rostro de Astrid–. Le hice un par de ajustes ya que la cabeza estaba un poco suelta por el constante uso y ahora está perfectamente equilibrada. Es todo el servicio completo.

–¿Cuál será el costo?

–No hay costo –se apresuró a agregar con una temerosa sonrisa–. Esta va por mi cuenta.

–¡Hey, gracias! –dijo Astrid correspondiéndoles con sonrisa sincera por igual. _Tal vez Hiccup no era un completo desastre después de todo._

Y sin más, Astrid salió de la herrería para encontrarse con los demás chicos, dejando al gemelo Haddock solo, completamente sonrojado y con ese pequeño momento grabado en su mente.

* * *

Hey, hola.

Se me paso mencionar el capitulo anterior que la letra de la canción que canta Honey es We belong de Pat Benatar.

Este capítulo está inspirado en una escena eliminada de la película con algunos cambios, por supuesto. Aparte de Hiccup y Honey es mi deseo desarrollar más a los demás personajes, que tenga más historia, pasado, facetas y futuro. Cada uno tendrá lo suyo basado en detalles que aprecio de las películas y serie, como datos de los libros. Con Astrid voy a utilizar mucho el problema de su tío Finn que sale en la serie, además otras cosas que vendrán más adelante.

En cuanto a su relación con Hiccup siempre me pareció que todo iniciaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que quiero ponerle de mi parte para que no sea tan simple. Ah, y un adelanto: si piensa que la antigua amistad entre Honey y Astrid será algo positivo en el futuro, lamento decepcionarlos.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y un saludo a los nuevos seguidores.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	9. La decisión

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

La sangre derramada

.

.

El guerrero en su campo de batalla,

El dragón en su montaña,

Los dioses en el Valhala,

Sangre valiosa ha sido derramada.

.

Vikingo campeón del dios del trueno,

Elegido para los mil encuentros,

Por todo el valor que llevas dentro,

No destruyas los inocentes sueños.

.

Bestia guerrera que surca el cielo,

Ten piedad del alma humana,

Tu fuego arde con dulce recelo,

Tu fuerte armadura son tus escamas.

.

El rayo de Thor enciende las estrellas,

Como las llamaradas en las parcelas,

Su corazón ha sido herido,

Por una lucha sin sentido.

.

El dios entregó dos regalos al mundo,

Deseos de la dulce victoria,

Victimas del orgullo,

Uno perecerá ante la derrota.

.

Las mil lunas surcaron el cielo,

Cantos de reyes perdidos,

La paz es su añorado deseo,

Cuando finalmente decidió sus destinos.

Página 3

* * *

La decisión

.

.

Le tomó un par de minutos a Hiccup salir del estado de embelesado en que quedo después de su corta charla con Astrid. Cuando finalmente regresó a la realidad se dio una vuelta por la herrería de Gobber siguiendo los mismos pasos que la chica rubia realizó durante su corto encuentro. Miró con detenimiento la espada en la pared que había llamado la atención de Astrid; era la favorita de Gobber, una reliquia familiar de sus tátara-tátara abuelo. A pesar de los años y encuentros que había presenciado esa arma, la hoja continuaba en perfecto estado y su empuñadura conservaba el delicado grabado de las runas.

–Realmente Astrid tiene buen ojo para las armas –murmuró Hiccup para sí mientras apreciaba la espada en la pared.

Y no había porque sorprenderse de ello. La joven Hofferson era una guerrera desde la cuna, la batalla estaba en su sangre y el combate le resultaba natural. Todos podían figurarse que aspiraría a convertirse en una doncella guerrera y nadie tenía duda que lo consiguiera. Eso la convertiría en el perfecto prospecto de la esposa vikinga para algún afortunado.

–Está muy fuera de mi liga –susurró el chico con un suspiro.

Hiccup era el único hijo varón del jefe de la aldea, lo cual lo convertía en el heredero de al trono de Berk. Normalmente, los hijos de un jefe eran el mejor prospecto para una pareja, pero si realmente Hiccup llegaría algún día a ocupar ese puesto, eso estaba en completa duda. El muchacho era un marginado, considerado un problema viviente y si no fuera porque vivía en el archipiélago barbárico, nadie le creería que era un vikingo.

El muchacho estaba al corriente de esto. No había ni una pisca de lo que se podía considerar un héroe vikingo en todo su cuerpo: no podía luchar o defenderse, pensaba y preguntaba demasiado, incluso le costaba mucho esfuerzo solo levantar un escudo.

Era exactamente lo que indicaba su nombre, un hiccup. Un término utilizado para referirse a los pequeños, débiles, enfermizos e inútiles. En muchas ocasiones su primo Snotlout se burlaba de él solo por su nombre, ya que era una vieja costumbre en las demás tribus del archipiélago dejar a los niños con tales características, en pequeños bote de mimbre a la deriva en el mar. Si llegaban a otra tierra vivos, era la señal que el dios Njord le perdonaba la vida y se le debía dar otra oportunidad.

Berk ya no practicaba tal tradición. Con la constante amenaza de los dragones, la población en la isla se mantenía reducida a comparación de otras tribus. No podían darse el lujo de entregar a sus niños débiles al dios del mar; estos podrían ser utilidad en algún momento de sus vidas, aunque fuera como bocadillo de algún dragón en lugar de un futuro y verdadero guerrero. Pero ni siquiera de esa forma, nadie podía advertir la utilidad en joven varón Haddock.

Hiccup veía el día en que se convirtiera en jefe de la tribu como un suceso imposible; pero eso nunca realmente le importó. Lo único que él quiso por muchos años, casi toda su vida, era ser como los demás… ser como lo demás querían… ser como su padre quería.

El muchacho continuó su recorrido por la herrería hasta llegar a su pequeño taller privado donde solía trabajar en sus locas ideas y diseños. Sus ojos verdes brillantes se perdieron en todos los bocetos que decoraban las paredes y los pequeños artefactos como miniaturas de los mismos que yacían en la repisas y sobre la mesa de trabajo.

Esa pequeña habitación demostraba todo el esfuerzo y compromiso que había puesto en convertirse en un vikingo hecho y derecho, de uno que su padre estaría orgulloso. Tantas ideas para mejorar sus vidas y muchas otras para quitársela a los dragones.

Una risita sarcástica se escapó de sus labios mientras levantaba el boceto de su último diseño del "Mutilador". Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo que había invertido en su sueño de convertirse en un verdadero guerrero, en un asesino de dragones, pero cuando llegó el momento de la verdad, aquella oportunidad que estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo, dejo que se le escapara de las manos.

En la mente de Hiccup aún estaba fresca la imagen de Night Fury a maniatado y servido en bandeja de plata como un salmón ahumado. No podía entender como en aquel momento crítico de su vida había flaqueado. Y lo único que podía decirse a sí mismo para explicar su repentino remordimiento, era que vio la tristeza del dragón reflejada atreves de sus ojos. Hiccup no sabía si eso era posible, todas las historia con las que creció le habían enseñado que la bestias escupe fuego no tenían alma, remordimiento o sentimientos.

Pero para ser sinceros, el night fury fue el primer dragón en su vida, que Hiccup tuvo lo suficientemente cerca y el tiempo necesario para apreciarlo visualmente.

El muchacho nunca estuvo muy seguro de que hacer o lo que en realidad quería en su vida, pero finalmente, después de su encuentro con el dragón negro como la noche, le quedo algo muy claro: no podía y no quería, matar dragones después de todo.

Hiccup soltó un suspiró de resignación apretando su cabeza con ambos brazos, para después lanzarse por su pequeña habitación tomando cada uno de los bocetos que colgaban de la pared y los yacían sobre la mesa de trabajo. Con los brazos llenos, regresó a la forja para arrojar cada uno de los papeles en el ardiente horno de piedra. Miró hasta con rencor como los trozos de papel ardían ante el fuego.

Estaba decidido, Hiccup Haddock nunca más intentaría matar un dragón, y que Odín lo protegiera.

–Hiccup –escuchó que lo llamaban. Al volverse encontró a Gobber en la entrada de la herrería –. ¿Todo bien, muchacho?

Hiccup solo pudo darle una débil sonrisa y encoger los hombros. Sus ojos pasaron del héroe jubilado a la llamas del horno de piedra, donde las hojas de papel habían sido reducidas en cenizas.

–Ehhhhhh –gruñó Gobber captando el humor decaído de su pupilo –. Sabes Hiccup, creo que… creo que yo puedo terminar con la espada de Hoolgens por mi cuenta… porque no mejor regresas a casa…

–Gobber, yo puedo…

–Yo sé –se apresuró a decir el herrero colocando su mano falsa de madera sobre el hombro de Hiccup –. Ve a casa y descansa, ha sido un largo día.

–Gracias, Gobber.

Con una última sonrisa, Hiccup pasó su mandil por sobre su cabeza antes de dejar la forja completamente cabizbajo. Gobber lo observó marcharse en completo silencio hasta que su pequeña figura desapareció entre las sombras del anochecer que se apoderaban de la aldea.

Vaya día que había tenido el pobre joven de cabellera castaña. Una simple mañana con terribles bestias escupe fuegos habían alterado completamente su vida. Hiccup podía estar aún un poco consternado con su propia decisión de no matar dragones, pero era definitivo.

El muchacho solo quería llegar a su casa, meterse debajo de las pieles de su cama, dormir un par de horas y empezar un nuevo día con todo un estilo de vida diferente. Aunque no estaba completamente seguro en qué consistiría.

Pero con lo que no contaba Hiccup, era con la gran mole musculo y vello facial que era su padre Stoick the Vast. Al abrir la puerta de su casa, ahí estaba el hombre, atizando el fuego de fogón con tal calma, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

–¿ _No debería estar con el resto de la aldea dando la despedida al pobre de Lars?_ –pensó Hiccup histéricamente. Tratando de no hacer ruido, el muchacho cerró la puerta con cuidado y escabullirse por las escaleras a su habitación.

–Hiccup.

–Rayos –musitó el chico en voz baja –. ¡Hey!.. Hola, papá… creo que necesito hablar contigo…

Hiccup se encontró frente al reto más difícil de su vida, informarle a su impasible y sobreprotector padre sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar. Por desgracias para él, su progenitor también había tomado una muy complicada medida que estaba ansioso por informarle.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo sin prestar ninguna atención en lo que decía el otro. Cuando terminaron, se dieron cuenta que su palabras habían caído en oídos sordos y los suyos no captaron lo que intentaban decirle el otro.

El muchacho pensó que debía ser una cruel ironía de la vida, un jugo perverso de los dioses. No importaba que Honey le aseguraba, que era tan insignificante para que los dioses se molestaran en fregarle la vida, pero era la única razón posible para su suerte. Después de haber tomado la dificultosa resolución de nunca jamás volver a intentar matar un dragón en su existencia, su querido y frío padre le informaba que cedía a sus primeros deseos y lo entrenarían para matar dragones.

–¡¿Acaso no me escuchas?! –soltó el chico exasperado tratando de captar la atención de su padre que insistía en su clásico monologo sobre lo que era ser un héroe vikingo.

–Esto es serio, Hiccup –dijo Stoick tajantemente callando de inmediato a su hijo –. Cuando llevas un hacha, un casco y el escudo nos representas a todos nosotros. Así que debes ser como nosotros, hablar como nosotros y pensar como nosotros. Es fundamental que sigas las tradiciones barbáricas sin cuestionarlas por tan ridículas te parezcan. A tu edad, yo no hacía preguntas, solo obedecía; mi padre hizo igual antes que yo y su padre, el padre de su padre y así, hasta los primeros líderes de los peludos Hooligans. Puede sonar complicado al principio, pero solo debes de dejar de ser… "esto" –agregó de último indicándolo completamente.

Hiccup soltó un gemido en desesperación.

–¿Es una promesa? –insistió Stoick clavando los ojos en su hijo.

–Esta conversación parece ir en una sola dirección…

–¡¿Promesa?!

–Es una promesa –dijo el muchacho resignado.

Antes de que Stoick pudiera agregar algo más a la plática, la puerta de su hogar volvió abrirse para darle paso a la menuda figura de Honey. La jovencita entró completamente distraída acomodando algunos cabellos sueltos de su flequillo, que no se percató en un principio de la presencia de su padre y hermano. En realidad, Honey esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en casa, por lo cual dio un ligero respingo cuando vio a ambos hombres con la mirada clavada en ella.

–Buenas noches, papá –dijo rápidamente la joven escondiendo sus manos en su espalda.

–¿Dónde estabas? –le preguntó Stoick plantándose frente a ella.

–Ayudando a Gothi en la ceremonia funeraria –explicó la niña tratando de parecer inocente frente a la imponente figura de su padre.

–¿A sí?

–Sí, hasta que hice una sugerencia a la madre del difunto sobre el discurso que planeaban decir… y le pareció algo ofensivo mi sugerencia.

–Arg –gruñó Stoick frotando sus ojos con los dedos –. Odín, dame paciencia –dijo inmediatamente volviendo la mirada al techo –. Tú también eres padre.

–En cierta forma conseguí que me vetaran de la ceremonia –continuó Honey casi orgullosa haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de su progenitor.

–Estaba bien –soltó el hombre tratando de controlar su respiración –. Yo iré a la ceremonia y ofreceré disculpas a la familia Hoolgen. Ustedes dos –indicó a sus hijo con su regordete dedo índice –, se quedarán aquí, no salgan de la casa y van directo a la cama. Hiccup, tú cuida de tu hermana.

Stoick hizo el ademán inútil de tomar la puerta cuando se percató de cómo Honey fruncía el ceño y abría la boca para contradecir sus órdenes, por lo cual se apresuró a agregar completamente desesperado:

–¡Y por el amor a Freya, Honey, has solamente lo que te pido y sin quejarte!

La niña cerró la boca inmediatamente aunque su semblante denotaba que aún tenía unas cuantas cosas más que decir al respecto.

–Volveré en un par de horas –explicó a ambos hermanos abriendo la puerta de entrada –, la ceremonia no debe durar mucho ya que mañana partiremos temprano.

–¿Partir? ¿A dónde? –se apresuró a preguntar Hiccup.

–Iremos nuevamente a buscar el nido de esos demonios.

Hiccup y Honey se miraron en silencio dejando que sus ojos expresaran lo que ambos estaban pensando. Por siglos, lo vikingos del archipiélago había realizado exploraciones y viajes infructíferos en busca del nido de los dragones en su isla, y muchos habían perdido sus vidas en el proceso. El padre de los niños ya había realizado el mismo viaje, múltiples de veces en búsqueda de gloria y heroísmo, incluso mucho antes de que ellos nacieran, pero nunca había alcanzado su objetivo.

Aunque la relación de los gemelos con su padre se había deteriorado con el paso de los años, ellos aún lo amaban y se preocupaban por su seguridad. Además, si algo le pasaba o no regresaba del viaje ¿Qué sería de ellos? Lo poco que los aldeanos llegan a respetar a los dos hermanos se debía solo por respeto a su progenitor. Sin él, ellos estaban perdidos.

–Hiccup explica a Honey lo que acabamos de platicar –ordenó de último Stoick mientras atravesaba el umbral de la puerta –. Y ahora, a la cama y no salgan de la casa. POR. NINGUNA. RAZÓN.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando a ambos hermanos mudos con la preocupación.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –soltó Honey volviéndose hacia su hermano e indicando con su pulgar la puerta por donde había salido su padre –. ¿A qué se refería?

Hiccup no le contestó, solo soltó un gruñido de frustración y se dejo caer al suelo.

* * *

Hola a todos

Tarde un poco en sacar este capítulo ya que el fin de semana anterior fue muy intenso. Terminó la temporada de RWBY y el lunes se acabó Gravity Falls, así que estaba algo consternada emocionalmente.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Lo del sacrifico de los niños al mar es una idea, algo alterada de lo cuenta los libros.

Un saldo a todos los lectores, especialmente a los nuevos y gracias por los comentarios.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	10. Au revoir

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Au revoir

.

.

–Se que todos terminan tarde o temprano tragándose sus palabras –comentó Honey mientras caminaba junto a su hermano en dirección del muelle de Berk –, pero nunca me imagine a mí pasaría por esto –ambos jóvenes descendieron por la larga escalinata y pendiente que comunicaba la aldea con el pequeño puerto de isla unos metros más abajo. Era la mañana siguiente a la última despedida del difunto Lars y al igual que la noche anterior, la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk se encontraban en el mismo lugar, pero en esa ocasión ante los preparativos de la peligrosa campaña que estaba por guiarlos su líder –. Realmente esta maldito, Hiccup –continuó la joven tomando a su gemelo del brazo –. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que después de años rogándole a papá que te permita entrenar con los demás, finalmente acceda a que mates dragones el día en que descubres que no puedes matarlos?

Hiccup soltó un leve gemido.

El muchacho había pasado una muy mala noche tratando de descifrar lo que iba a hacer. No quería decepcionar otra vez a su padre, pero igualmente no era su deseo perder alguna pierna o brazo en la tontería de entrenar para pelear contra dragones.

–Mi completa existencia es una broma cruel de los dioses –insistió Hiccup cabizbajo mientras él y Honey esquivaban a la multitud, que desde el amanecer, se encontraba ocupada en proveer a los barcos de sus correctas provisiones –. Al menos tú vas a quedar fuera del entrenamiento.

–¡Lo que no es justo! –gruñó Honey estrujando el codo de su hermano con su delicada mano.

–¡¿En serio?! –soltó Hiccup exasperado sacudiendo los brazos –. ¡¿Te vas a quejar de eso ahora?!

Ambos gemelos procuraban hacer las mayorías de las cosas juntos: comían juntos, jugaban juntos, trabajan juntos, compartían la misma habitación y por los primeros años de sus vidas, incluso se bañaban juntos. Rara veces se separaban por voluntad, casi siempre era a causa de sus obligaciones o por mandatos de su padre, lo único posible en mantenerlos alejado por un par de horas.

Por esa razón, les resultaba extraño y diferente que a uno se le permitiera o negara algo, mientras que al otro quedaba fuera de la situación. Generalmente, era Hiccup el que terminaba con la mayor parte de las obligaciones, mientras que a su hermana, era a la que se le negaban las oportunidades.

–No confundas –se apresuró a explicar la joven con pena –, yo también pienso que es una muy mala idea que nosotros intentemos matar dragones después de todo lo sucedido ayer –agregó frotando uno de sus brazos –. Pero lo que me molesta, es que papá nuevamente me deje fuera.

Cuando eran chicos (bueno, más chicos), ambos aceptaban cada mandato de su padre sin chistar, pero al ir creciendo y pensar independientemente, comenzaron a cuestionar el trato diferente que experimentaba cada uno. Por ejemplo, Hiccup le frustraba recibir tantos castigos por cosas tan simples, cuando Honey no recibía ni un regaño por lo que fácilmente se corregía con una tunda. En cambio ella, se exasperaba que su padre diera la responsabilidad de su seguridad a Hiccup, cuando era ella la mayor y a veces la más sensata de los dos.

–En ocasiones pienso… que es su intención mantenerme dentro de la casa todo los días, sin siquiera poder asomar la cabeza por la ventana.

–Yo también pienso en lo mismo –aceptó el muchacho deteniendo su marcha frente al enorme barco bautizado "Blue Whale"–, aunque creo que en mi caso es para evitarse la vergüenza.

Aquella enorme fragata era uno de los favoritos de su Stoick the Vast y el navío más grande de toda la flota de Berk. Solo en casos desesperados o en que requería de la mayor parte del ejército en su viaje, era cuando el gigante buque dejaba las costas de la isla y surcaba el mar. Generalmente, Stoick prefería zarpar en el "Emperor Penguin" que era más maniobrable o el "Peregrine Falcon" que era mucho más rápido.

Los dos muchachos permanecieron junto al barco contemplando como los guerreros subían las últimas provisiones y cargamento a la cubierta. Junto al navío y sobre el muelle, muchos de los hombres y algunas mujeres que partirían a la aventura, se despedían calurosamente de sus familias. Era costumbre vikinga desearle un buen viaje a sus seres queridos, dar una leve oración al dios de mar Njord y un último abrazo, ya que siempre existía la posibilidad que esa fuera la última vez que estarían juntos.

Mientras Honey cruzaba sus brazos furiosa, Hiccup perdió la vista en las familias a su alrededor. A unos metros de él, estaba los gemelos rubios Tuffnut y Ruffnut siendo cagados en brazos por su larguirucho padre. El hombre los hacía saltar sin dificultas de su marcados bíceps, mientras los tres reían a carcajadas. La señora Thorston solo negaba levemente con la cabeza, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir envidia de aquella bella imagen familiar. Los Thorston estaban lejos de ser perfectos, pero a pesar de los problemas, la falta de oro y el caos que podían generar los dos gemelos rubios, ellos se mantenían unidos, felices y disfrutando al máximo lo poco que tenían.

En cambio los Haddocks pertenecían a una larga línea de líderes y héroes, su familia había mantenido el trono de Berk por generaciones por sangre. Era el clan más rico de la isla y el que poseía los mejores beneficios. Aún así, Hiccup tenía todo que envidiar de una familia sencilla como la de Tuffnut y Ruffnut. Bueno, tal vez no todo, ya que Honey siempre estaba a su lado.

Luego, los ojos verdes del chico brincaron de los Thorston a Astrid y su madre que se encontraban, en lo que madre e hija se daban un fuerte y poderoso abrazo. Bertha the Big Brute, era una temible e imparable dama de guerra, probablemente la más fiera de todo Berk y sin duda la principal admiración de su única hija. A pesar de que Bertha se le conocía por ser un fiera en el combate, también era una dulce y amorosa madre que compartía tal tarea con sus cuñadas, Phlegma the Fireces y Olga "Flying Fist" Hofferson. Ambas mujeres se unieron a Bertha y Astrid en el potente abrazo que fácilmente quebraría los huesos.

La familia de Astrid estaba rota y con enfrentaba serios problemas, pero eso no les impedía seguir tratando y amarse. Hiccup no puedo evitar pensar que si su madre estuviera viva que tan diferente habrían sido las cosas; tendrían el amor incondicional de una madre, su padre no sería tan exigente y sobre protector, e inclusive, el resto de la aldea podría haberlos aceptado por quienes eran, y si no, su madre los habría amado de todas formas.

Honey le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo sacó de su concentración, mientras que con la cabeza le indicó al padre de ambos, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

Stoick avanzaba cabizbajo sin poner mucha atención a sus propios pasos. El festejo de despedida de Lars en la noche anterior no había ayudado a levantar su ánimo. Continuaba debatiéndose mentalmente sus opciones en cuanto a lo mejor para sus hijos, pero sin estar seguro que era lo que él quería realmente. En su ofuscación, casi no se percató de la presencia de Hiccup y Honey junto al barco, que por un momento casi sube al mismo sin despedirse.

–Estamos por partir –dijo bajando el pie del puente –. Regresare… probablemente.

Sin saber que más decir, Stoick simplemente volvió su vista al océano y esperó la respuesta de sus hijos. Hiccup lo imitó pero clavando sus ojos en sus pies; Honey, quien seguía molesta, cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda a su padre.

–Y nosotros seguiremos aquí… –contestó Hiccup con letargia – posiblemente.

Del otro lado de muelle, Gobber the Belch, quien estaba ocupado ayudando a otros guerreros en subir el cargamento a los botes, presenció toda la interacción (o la falta de la misma) entre padre e hijos por la comisura del ojo.

–Manada de estúpidos… tarados… si serán… –masculló Gobber para sí frustrado. De un solo movimiento de su brazo completo, lanzó el último saco con provisiones a la cubierta del barco. El pobre vikingo que intentó atraparlo, fue golpeado de lleno en el pecho, cayendo del otro extremo del navío a las frías aguas nórdicas.

Su pata de palo retumbó estrepitosamente contra la madera del muelle, en lo que se unió a la familia de su mejor amigo y jefe. Sus ojos disparejos se posaron en cada uno, solo consiguiendo frustrarse aún más.

Gobber soltó un gruñido en lo que paso su única mano por la frente, antes de decidirse a intervenir:

–Lo que Hiccup y Honey les gustaría decirte Stoick, es que te desean un prospero y muy feliz viaje, que finalmente logres tú objetivo de encontrar el nido de esas malditas bestias, acabando de una vez con todas con ellas, trayendo honor y gloría en a la tribu. Con ello finalmente cumplas tus deseos de destripar a tu enemigo y así dejes de soltar tú frustración sobre los demás, especialmente del pobre y viejo Gobber.

Ninguno de los Haddock interrumpió el discurso del herrero, pero cuando terminó, lo gemelos solo encogieron los hombros.

–Y lo que Stoick quiere decirles –continuó dirigiéndose esa vez sola a Hiccup y su hermana –, es que los extrañara mucho y que pensara en ustedes todo el viaje. Pero igualmente, quiere que hagan caso a lo que se les pida, cumplan con sus deberes, Hiccup que entrenes mucho y que no realicen ninguna fiesta salvaje que termine quemando toda la casa. Él por su cuenta, dará todo de sí para no acabar como el almuerzo de una serpiente marina o dragón, pero si así sucede, ya ni modo.

–Somos vikingos –lo interrumpió Stoick con pesadez y apatía –, es un riesgo común.

–Somos vikingos –repitió Gobber pero lleno de ánimo –, es un riesgo común.

–Yo dije eso –sentenció el jefe con apatía. Acto seguido, arrojó el pesado saco que cargaba en sus hombros a uno de sus hombre que yacía sobre la cubierta del "Blue Whale" para luego volverse y toparse cara a cara con su hermano menor Spitelout, quien estaba por abordar el mismo barco.

–Todo está liso, Stoick –dijo el hombre con las manos en la cintura–. Saldremos a tú orden.

–Perfecto, da a todos el aviso.

Spitelout asintió con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y con los dedos índice y pulgar sobre su boca, dio un fuerte silbido indicando que había llegado el momento. Las familias dieron el último adiós a sus seres querido mientras subían a sus respectivos barcos.

–¡Hey, papá! –una voz llamó al gran vikingo moreno junto al jefe. Spitelout descubrió que se trataba de su fornido hijo, quien lo mirándolo con gran admiración –. ¿Crees poder tráeme una cabeza de nader?

–Te traeré cinco –dijo el hombre entre carcajadas posando su pesada mano en el hombro de su muchacho –. Pero recuerda que en mi ausencia tú serás el hombre de la clan –agregó sacudiendo un poco a Snotlout –, y has me sentir orgulloso en el enteramiento.

–Lo haré –dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Snotlout! ¡Snotlout! ¡Oi, oi, oi! –gritaron ambos con energías antes de darse un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda –. Este mi mocoso pendenciero –dijo Spitelout de ultimo, sacudiendo la cabellera morena de su hijo.

Sin más que decir, ambos hombres se separaron, el padre subió al "Blue Whale" mientras su hijo regresó a un lado de su madre y hermana menor, quienes sacudían enérgicamente sus manos en despedida. Stoick, Hiccup y Honey contemplaron en silencio toda la interacción entre la familia Jorgenson sintiendo una pisca de envidia en la boca del estomago.

Cuando el último de sus guerreros subió a la fragata, el jefe se volvió una vez más hacia sus dos pequeños hijos, esa vez esperando alguna interacción de su parte. Estaba tan equivocado. Hiccup solo miró a su padre unos breves segundos a los ojos antes de bajar la mirada y dar un paso hacia atrás. Honey en cambió continuaba dándole la espalda.

–Honey… –la llamó Stoick débilmente, clavando una de su rodilla en suelo de madera de muelle, apelando por un abrazo de parte de su hija. La joven siempre le había dado un cariño de despedida en todos sus viajes, era casi como su amuleto de buena suerte.

Pero en esa ocasión la niña no cedió. Lo miró vagamente por la comisura del ojo, pero se mantuvo firme en su berrinche. Decepcionado, a Stoick no le quedo de otra que alejarse de sus hijos sin ninguna calurosa despedida.

–Hagan caso a lo que les pida Gobber –les ordenó de último una vez que se encontraba sobre el barco –, él estará a cargo –luego sus ojos fulminantes se posaron en pobre herrero –: Los quiero con todos los miembros intactos para cuando regrese.

Gobber tragó saliva.

–¡Suelten las amarras! –se escucharon las ordenes en todos los barcos, en lo que las velas se extendían al viento, revelando la distintiva marca de Berk en sus tejidos. Lentamente, cada unos de los navíos comenzó a alejarse del hogar de aquellos valientes hombres y mujeres que viajaban sobre estos, mientras sus seres queridos los despedían sacudiendo sus brazos enérgicamente.

–Vaya motivador –soltó Gobber una vez que los barcos comenzaban a perderse en la distancia. Posado sus manos (la real y falsa) sobre los hombros de los gemelos, y les dijo con una sonrisita –: Bien ¿Quién está listo para pelear con un dragón?

* * *

Hola todos.

Este es uno cortito. También es basado en una escena eliminada de la película.

Un detalle curioso: la madre de Astrid está basada en la madre Camicazi de los libros, quien también se llama Bertha. Lo curioso es que la convine con mi personaje o avatar en Skyrim quien había bautizado como Bertha the Brute.

Este espero que sea el ultimo (por ahora) capitulo deprimente de la parte de la película. De aquí en adelante quiero que sea más animado.

Saludo y nos vemos en la próxima.


	11. Novatos

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Novatos

Después de la despedida a sus seres queridos que se habían lanzaron a la aventura y la gloria en las peligrosas aguas del oeste, los jóvenes y futuros defensores de Berk caminaron en grupo con dirección a la arena, un cráter adaptado cerca de los acantilados, donde solían llevarse a cabo los entrenamientos extensivos en el combate contra dragones.

En los numerosos ataques que había sufrido la isla durante el paso de los años, les habían proporcionado a los vikingos de una dotación interminable de dragones para practicar sus habilidades. Lo difícil no era atraparlos, sino mantenerlos prisioneros y a raya durante las prácticas. La arena estaba dotada con una enorme reja del metal más fuerte que pudieron crear, y pesadas puertas en combinación de hierro y madera, que detenían a las bestias dentro de sus prisiones de piedra.

Tener cautivas aquellas criaturas requería una gran inversión y tiempo. Claro que no se le proporcionaba el mejor alimento pero si en cantidades aceptable para mantenerlos con vida. No recibían otro cuidado, si terminaban heridos durante el entrenamiento, generalmente permanecía así hasta que sanaran por su cuenta o muriera por la infección. Cuando resultaba en un daño severo, aceleraban el proceso cortándole la cabeza al pobre animal. Sonaba como un trató terrible, especialmente para un tribu que había abandonado la esclavitud desde hacía generaciones, pero sí había algo que los Peludos Hooligans nunca dejarían, era su desprecio por los dragones.

Por seguridad de la aldea, la arena se había construido a una distancia algo considerable del pueblo y solo se encontraba conectada por un largo puente de madera. Era por ello que los jóvenes guerreros tuvieron un largo camino que recorrer desde los muelles hasta el lugar de entrenamiento.

–Finalmente llegó el día –dijo Astrid entusiasmada mientras subían la colina –. No hay vuelta atrás.

–Sí –indicó Snotlout levantando su mazo en alto –, a patear unos cuantos traseros escamosos.

–Esos estúpidos dragones no sabrán ni que los golpeó –soltó Tuffnut marchando junto a su hermana gemela –. Al menos que estén de frente, así sí sabrán que fuimos nosotros los que los golpearon.

–Tuffnut es voluntario para ser el escudo humano –dijo Ruffnut con una gran malévola sonrisa indicando a su hermano con el pulgar.

–Sí… –aceptó el joven rubio con fervor, antes de soltar completamente confundido –: espera ¿Qué?

Pero nadie contestó a su duda. La mayoría de los jóvenes guerreros estaban tan frenéticos con la idea de enfrentar cara a cara con su primer dragón que les resultó fácil olvidar ciertos detalles claves sobre el entrenamiento, como el hecho de pelear contra un dragón ERA UN MALDITO SUCIDIO. Pero los vikingos eran obstinados por naturaleza.

–Este es el último paso de convertirnos en verdaderos guerreros –continuó Astrid vislumbrando el puente que conectaba a la aldea con la arena. Ante la emoción apretó fuertemente el mango de su hacha hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos –, es nuestra oportunidad de ser héroes, traer el honor…

–Y de terminar rostizados como barbacoa –comentó Fishlegs en voz baja, y cabizbajo. El muchacho rechoncho cerraba la marcha con paso lento y temeroso. Lo que Fishlegs tenía en tamaño, le faltaba en valor. A diferencia de los demás jóvenes de su generación, él tenía muy en claro lo riesgos que conllevaba el enfrentar a las lagartijas gigantes escupe fuego. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de ellos había enfrentado a un dragón por su cuenta, y sin olvidar mencionar, que aún no terminaban el entrenamiento de combate.

–Yo no preocupo por eso –comentó Snotlout captando las tímidas palabras de Fishlegs –. Los dragones prefieren a sus víctimas con grasa sobre los huesos –agregó de último con una diabólica sonrisa.

Los gemelos Thorston rieron ante sus palabras, mientras Fishleg soltó un chillido y le temblaron las rodillas.

–Idiota –murmuró Tuffnut, provocando otra risita por parte de su hermana.

–Será casi una pena que no queden dragones para nosotros –siguió Snotlout blandiendo con fuerza el mazo que llevaba en sus manos – una vez que la avanzada de búsqueda acabe con el nido.

–¿De verdad crees que lo encuentren? –preguntó Fishlegs.

–Da-ha –contestó el moreno con fastidio –. ¡Por supuesto que lo van a encontrar el estúpido nido! Mi padre va también en el viaje –agregó inflándose de orgullo –. A diferencia de los tuyos, Fishface.

No existía ley escrita al respecto, pero era prácticamente un mandato que todo vikingo debía saber defenderse y pelear, aún así, no todos eran fieros guerreros, combatientes, soldados o aventureros. Las aldeas y tribus también necesitaban de pescadores, leñadores, agricultores, ganaderos, etc. para continuar existiendo. Los padres de Fishlegs no eran guerreros sino panaderos y los mejores de todo Berk, lo cual se podía comprobar fácilmente con las rechonchas barrigas de los señores Ingerman y su robusto hijo. Mientras la madre de Astrid viajaba en busca de aventuras, la de Fishlegs emprendía la búsqueda del mejor sabor para sus pasteles; y cuando el padre se Snotlout luchaba contra hordas enemigas, el papá del muchacho rubio combatía los grumos en la masa.

No existía vergüenza en ser un panadero o ser el hijo de uno, pero al querer pertenecer a un grupo que estaba conformado por Snotlout Jorgenson y los gemelos Thorston, las burlas al respecto formaban parte de la rutina diaria.

–Sí, ellos se quedaron atrás para hacer pan –se burló Tuffnut entre risitas –. Que por cierto es muy delicioso con mantequilla de yak –añadió frotando su vientre –. Wow, ya tengo hambre ¡Fishlegs, rápido dame algo de comer!

–¿Por qué yo? –contestó el regordete rubio.

–Porque tus padres se quedaron hacer pan, dah –dijo Ruffnut secundando a su hermano.

–Tarado.

–¡¿Quieren callarse de una vez, par de brutos?! –soltó Astrid deteniendo la marcha. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus tonterías, y generalmente dejaba que las palabras entraran por un oído y saliera por otro. Pero estaba muy cerca de lo que sería uno de los momentos más importantes en su vida y no iba permitir que un grupo de imbéciles lo arruinaran.

Nadie le respondió de inmediato. Una vez que dejo claro su punto con una imponente mirada, Astrid retomó sus pasos en dirección de la arena.

–¡Hey! ¿Por qué doña perfecta esta tan gruñona? –comentó Ruffnut viendo a la otra joven continuar su marcha decidida. Sin esperar realmente una respuesta, ella y el resto del grupo siguió de cerca a Astrid.

–Parece que alguien tiene la visita de su amiga mensual ¿eh? –soltó Tuffnut repentinamente a los demás varones del grupo, tratando falsamente de ser discreto. Snotlout sonrió ante el comentario, aunque no tenía la menor idea a que se refería y Fishlegs simplemente quedo perdido de la conversación. Pero Tuffnut no llegó a darse cuenta del desconcierto de los otros dos jóvenes, ya que el puño derecho de Astrid se impactó directo en su estomago.

El rubio cayó al suelo contorsionado de dolor, donde su hermana procedió a patearlo. Se suponía que él no debía hablar sobre eso, lo había prometido a su gemela cuando esta le explicó todo.

–Todos ustedes son unos pendejos –sentenció Snotlout pasando por encima del cuerpo convulsivo de Tuffnut que yacía en el suelo –. Desperdician sus energías peleando entre ustedes y no dejan nada para los dragones –se adelantó a los demás altaneramente –. Es por eso que seré el mejor del entrenamiento, es algo que llevó en la sangre.

Snotlout realmente tenía razones para presumir al respecto ya que la familia Jorgenson era uno de los clanes más poderosos y ricos de todo Berk, y a pesar de que estaba compuesto en su mayoría por mujeres, no sufría el mismos estigma que los Hofferson ya que Spitelout "Beerbelly" Jorgenson era la cabeza del clan. El padre de Snotlout era un imponente guerrero, de gran tamaño, de cabeza dura como piedra, capitán de la guardia de Berk y medio hermano de jefe. El mundo era maravilloso para Snotlout.

–La misma sangre que terminara en todas las paredes de la arena –comentó Ruffnut apoyando su pensó en la lanza que estuvo cargando sobre sus hombros.

–O lo que salga de su culo –balbuceó Tuffnut mientras se levantaba tambaleándose.

Lo gemelos se rieron descaradamente en lo que el joven moreno gruñía y regresaba sobre sus pasos para enfrentarlos.

–O tal vez serán ustedes, par de pendejos, los que terminen embarrados en las paredes de la arena –dijo una vez que se plantó frente a ellos, con el increíble deseo de molerlos con su pesado mazo.

Con una gran dotación de armas, bebidas fermentadas y temperamentos volátiles, las constantes disputas y peleas era rutinarias entres los vikingos del archipiélago, tanto que después de resolver sus diferencias con los puños, casi inmediatamente se hacían las paces con canciones embriagadas en hidromiel.

–¿Qué paso con ahorrar tus energías, Snotlout? –se burló de él Astrid cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, al notar que el joven moreno se contenía en su impulso de golpear a los gemelos.

–No valen la pena –dijo el joven Jorgenson solo con un gruñido en respuesta, antes de continuar su camino balanceado sus brazos a cada lado como un gorila frustrado –, es probable que terminen matándose el uno al otro antes que lo haga un dragón.

Si en algo eran buenos los gemelos Thorston eran en provocar el caos. Todos en Berk estaban al corriente de ello, tanto que había rumores que los hermanos rubios tenían un pacto con el mismo Loki a cambio de la inmortalidad, ya que la segunda cosa en que eran buenos lo gemelos era en soportar castigo. En muchas de sus travesuras, uno o los dos, terminaban siempre en situaciones que implicaran golpes en la cabeza o ruptura de algún hueso, pero Tuffnut y Ruffnut siempre se recuperaban rápidamente de lo que fácilmente habría matado a cualquier otra persona.

Esto creo muchos rumores, nada positivos. Los vikingos suelen ser muy supersticiosos y los supuestos pactos demoniacos de los gemelos con la deidad del caos, no ayudó mucho a la situación de su precaria familia. Sus padres nunca creyeron nada de eso y por suerte para ellos, tampoco el jefe Stoick, quien puso punto final a los chismes de viejas arrugadas, atribuyendo posiblemente la resistencia de los gemelos a una bendición de los dioses.

Eso no impidió que los rumores continuaran, ya que de los dones benditos a las maldiciones de los dioses, había mucha poca diferencia.

–Con tal que consiga mi marca –dijo Tuffnut orgulloso mientras el grupo cruzaba el largo puente que conectaba a la aldea con la arena de entrenamiento.

–Una cicatriz chingona –comentó Ruffnut marcando su brazo con una de sus uñas en lo que se imaginaba una imponente cicatriz.

–Una que atreviese la cara, sería genial –continuó su hermano con vanidad.

–Con la ceja y el ojo es suficiente para mí –dijo Astrid por primera disfrutando la conversación.

–Una cicatriz en tu nariz se vería estupenda en ti, Astrid –soltó Snotlout con tono coqueto, a lo que la joven rubia solo contestó con un gruñido.

Cuando terminaron de cruzar el largo puente de madera, se reveló ante ellos la gigantesca estructura que era la arena de entrenamiento. Una formidable fosa, reforzadas con paredes de piedra y una gigantesca jaula suspendida sobre esta. Cerca de la entrada había un par de banderines y estandartes con la imagen bordada Modi el dios de la batalla, abatiendo a un dragón. Tal imponente imagen provocó en los joven admiración y orgullo.

 _Finalmente serían verdaderos guerreros._

–¿Por qué debemos de hablar de heridas? –dijo de repente Fishlegs arruinando el momento –. No es un requisito para el entrenamiento –agregó completamente nervioso en lo que entraba en la enorme estructura –… ¿verdad?

–Una cicatriz es una marca de guerra cabrona que intimida a tus enemigos y que es completamente gratis –soltó Astrid mirando a Fishlegs sobre su hombro mientras caminaba por el corredor frio que conducía al centro de la arena –. Al menos hasta que podamos tener nuestros tatuajes de guerra.

Los tatuajes indicaban estatus y gloria para un guerrero, eran ornamentos del cuerpo que indicaban sus logros, batallas y victorias. Solían ser hermosos y retocados con runas que significaban un mensaje especial, pero eran también un proceso sumamente doloroso ya que implicaba un millón de cortes para que la tintura quedara dentro de la piel. Era algo exclusivo para los adultos, ya que era normal perder mucha sangre durante el proceso.

–¿No hay una forma de tener una marca de guerra que no involucre dolor? –preguntó Fishlegs cuando se detuvieron frente a Gobber the Belch, quien estaba muy ocupado abriendo la reja que le permitiría entrar a la zona central de la arena.

–Si no duele no sirve, Fishface –contestó Snotlout antes de seguir a los demás.

–Sí dolor, para amarlo –dijo una voz pesimista detrás de ellos. Los demás jóvenes se volvieron de inmediato al notar la inconfundible voz de Hiccup. Él y su hermana habían seguido al grupo un par de metros atrás, poco después de que abandonaron los muelles, sin que estos se hubieran percatado.

La sola visión de los gemelos Haddock no fue de agrado para el resto de los muchachos. Su presencia indicaba problemas con "P". Tampoco para ellos era de su completo agrado estar ahí. Hiccup se encontraba cabizbajo y muy apena podía cargar sobre su hombro la pesada hacha que le había dejado su padre, mientras que Honey, quien sujetaba con fuerza la banda que cruzaba su pecho de su enorme boso, dejaba en claro a través de su ceño fruncido su completa irritación.

–Hey ¿qué hacen los perdedores aquí? –soltó Tuffnut indicando a los hermanos con su lanza.

–¿Acaso son el entremés? –comentó su hermana con una sonrisita.

–Y Fishlegs el platillo fuerte –dijo Snotlout provocando un respingo en el muchacho rubio y robusto.

Gobber pasó entre los jóvenes aprendices, dándole un empujón a Snotlout en la nuca para hacerlo callar. Toda la idea del entrenamiento adelantado era pésima, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que rezar a los dioses por un milagro.

Esa generación de jóvenes guerreros era la más problemática que había tenido Berk en siglos, ya que estaba compuesta niños problemáticos, completos inútiles, cretinos presumidos y ambiciosos ofuscados. Sería una bendición de los dioses si no perdía alguno durante el entrenamiento. Por lo menos, no tenía que preocuparse por uno de ellos:

–¡Honey! –gritó Gobber tan repentinamente haciendo que la jovencita diera un leve respingo y lo mirara con los ojos grandes como platos –. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Esperas un beso de despedida! ¡Saca tu trasero de la arena!

El guerrero jubilado y maestro en sesión había aceptado la presencia de Honey en el entrenamiento como represente de Gothi para tratar las emergencias médicas, siempre y cuando se mantuviera fuera de la arena.

–Porque los dragones no le comieron la lengua en lugar de la mano y pierna –gruñó Honey con mal humor a su hermano en voz baja, antes de darse la media vuelta para salir del área central de entrenamiento.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?! –dijo Gobber captando las palabras de la muchacha.

–¡Nada! –se apresuró a decir la niña mientras se alejaba corriendo –. ¡Ya me voy, ya me voy!

Hiccup miró a su hermana subir sobre la roca que rodeaba a la arena y generalmente era usada por los espectadores. No pudo evitar desear estar ahí arriba con ella y le tenía envidia porque ella no debía enfrentar a un dragón a sabiendas que nunca podría matar.

–Muy bien bola de niñitas lloronas –soltó Gobber iniciando su discurso –. Bienvenido al entrenamiento contra dragones…

* * *

Hola a todos

Este capítulo me llevó un poco más de tiempo, pero me gusto el resultado.

El parentesco ente Spitelout y Stoick está basado en el libro pero con unos cambios de mi parte, también los tatuajes son comunes en la historia del libro, pero decidí que fueran algo más importante y hasta bello, que los ridículos tatuajes que se menciona en la historia original.

Para mi versión, quiero desarrollar más las historias de los personajes y cada uno tendrá también sus propias situaciones a superar como los gemelos Haddock.

Espero que hasta ahora les guste mi versión, por favor comenten y no teman preguntarme por alguna duda.

Gracias a todo por leer, este fic ya alcanzó los primero 1000 views.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Y para aquellos que ya es 29 de Febrero, Feliz cumpleaños de nuestro vikingo favorito.


	12. Pregunta sin respuesta

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Pregunta sin respuesta

.

.

El bosque de la isla de Berk era sumamente basto y frondoso, tal vez no el más grande de todo el archipiélago barbárico, pero si los suficientemente escabroso a causa del terreno irregular que dominaba toda la isla. Los arboles se encontraban tan apretados los unos con los otros y las raíces salía desde las profundidades de la tierra volviendo casi imposible el caminar sin tropezarse con una de ellas.

Ese bosque era el hogar de miles de animales, pequeños mamíferos peludos y gran diversidad de aves. Debido a la apartada localización de Berk en el archipiélago, muy lejos de tierra firme, no había osos en sus bosques ni en las montañas, siendo los jabalís los animales más grandes que sobrevivían ente los arbustos. El verdadero peligro eran los dragones, pero incluso las gigantescas lagartijas escupe fuego era rara vez visibles dentro del bosque por el poco espacio que aportaban los arboles. Los que se aventuraban dentro de este debían ser muy precavidos, e incluso los más conocedores del terreno evitaban las oscuras profundidades casi desconocidas. Ese lugar era llamado como raven point.

Era justamente esa región en la que Hiccup se adentró esa tarde, tratando de encortar la respuesta a la pregunta que había atrapado su mente toda la mañana después del entrenamiento.

La instrucción contra dragones había resultado tal cual podía habérselo imaginado cualquiera, al saber que constituía de un montón de chicos de doce a quince años corriendo como locos en un área cerrada, y un dragón furioso listo para cobrar su venganza contra sus captores.

Gobber no les había proporcionado gran información antes de abrir la puerta de madera y hierro que contenía a la iracunda bestia. Era su estrategia favorita de aprendizaje; la presión y el factor sorpresa eran los mejores maestros según él.

Fue el gronckle la elección perfecta para ese primer día de entrenamiento, un dragón pesado de la clase boulder bastante terco, pero no muy inteligente. Ese tipo de dragón poseía una mordida muy poderosa, ya que parte de su dieta estaba compuesta de rocas con diferentes composiciones. No era rápido en vuelo, pero si muy estables a la hora de mantenerse suspendidos en el aire, lo cual les otorgaba la ventaja de apuntar con precisión sus bolas incandescentes de roca fundida que regurgitaban.

La bestia con la que se enfrentaron los jóvenes aprendices esa mañana, era el último gronckle sobreviviente de una manada completa que había capturado Spitelout Jorgenson y Norber Nobrian durante una excursión a la bahía blanca al norte de Berk. Cada uno de los dragones fue utilizado para el entrenamiento de tres generaciones consecutivas, al final solo quedaba ese último con vida, cuya actitud más pasiva (a comparación de los más individuos de su manada) le había permitido el alargar su existencia.

Esa "docilidad" hacía a ese dragón en particular, la perfecta opción para los aprendices de guerreros. Aún así, fue un completo desastre como había predicho Gobber.

Lo gemelos Thorston no acataran ninguna orden y a la primera oportunidad comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, provocándose más daño que lo que llegó a hacer el dragón. Al final de entrenamiento Honey tuvo que atender a Tuffnut después de recibir el golpe directo en la cabeza del escudo de su hermana, que le dejo una cortada de tres centímetros de largo. Todas las raíces rubias de su cabello grasiento se tiñeron rojo a causa de la sangre, pero él estaba fascinado con ello.

Snotlout perdió muchas oportunidades de realmente lucirse en combate al estar pavoneándose por toda la arena, intentando de impresionar a Astrid. Fishlegs trató de ocultar su completo pánico recitando como mantra su conocimiento sobre dragones, pero terminó siendo un blanco fácil para gronckle, quien no tuvo problemas para destruir su escudo con una de sus bolas de lava incandescente y luego golpearlo terriblemente en la barriga con su maciza cola como mazo. El joven rubio terminó vomitando su almuerzo por toda la arena.

Astrid fue la única de demostró un desempeño decente al acatar las indicaciones de Gobber y evitar con gran destreza los ataques del dragón. A pesar de ello, el viejo guerrero pudo detectar duda por parte de la joven Hofferson a la hora de atacar, lo que dejaba claro su inexperiencia.

Pero como era de imaginarse, la participación de Hiccup en el entrenamiento fue la peor de todos. El muchacho hizo lo más humanamente posible para mantenerse oculto la mayoría del tiempo detrás de una de las barricadas, hasta que Gobber lo sacó a la fuerza para que enfrentara al dragón como los demás aprendices. Después de eso, solo duro un par de segundos en pie antes que terminara perdiendo su escudo y acorralado contra la pared.

Hiccup habría sido historia si no fuera por Gobber, quien apareció en el momento justo para re-direccionar el hocico del dragón con ayuda de gancho y evitar que el muchacho terminara rostizado por lava regurgitada de la bestia.

Como siempre, Hiccup terminó siendo el hazmerreir de los demás chicos de su generación a pesar de que todos se habían desempeñado casi tan patéticamente como él.

–Recuerden –dijo Gobber como última lección del día –. Los dragones siempre… SIEMPRE tiran a matar.

Los ojos verdes del joven se perdieron en la marca de quemadura de la pared detrás de él, en la que pudo haber terminado su delicado cuerpecillo. Su respiración tardó un poco en calmarse y que su corazón retomara su ritmo normal. Honey apareció de la nada en la arena unos segundos más tarde, dándole un fuerte y asfixiante abrazo; Hiccup pudo darse cuenta que su hermana se había asustado mucho más que él, ya podía sentir un el temblor de su cuerpo.

Pero algo en las palabras de Gobber y la reacción del gronckle habían dejado pasmada la mente de Hiccup. _Sí los dragones estaban siempre dispuestos a matar ¿por qué el night fury no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?_

El día anterior, el muchacho había estado completamente a la merced del dragón como un pescado fuera del agua, listo para ser asado, pero aún así no sucedió. Hiccup tenía aún muy fresca la imagen de los gigantescos ojos verdes del night fury clavados en los suyos y esa extraña sensación que le generaba su mirada. Era casi… inteligente.

Por un breve segundo, mientras estaba contra el suelo y con el dragón encima, Hiccup pudo jurar que la bestia meditaba seriamente que hacer con él. Y lo más extraño de todo, le había tenido piedad… la misma que él había ofrecido al liberarlo de las sogas.

 _¿Había sido lastima o compasión? ¿O la sola intención de regresar el favor?_ Aún fuera lo había pasado, definitivamente el dragón negro había mostrado un grado superior de inteligencia, pensamiento y emociones, algo que los vikingos no consideraban posible.

Pero Hiccup no era un vikingo completo… aún, y su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su razón. Así que tan rápido pudo liberarse de los deberes que les impuso Gobber sobre la limpieza y mantenimiento de la arena después de usarla (una tarea desagradable con el vomito de Fishlegs por todas partes), el chico se escabulló del lugar en dirección a bosque, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, había una persona de la cual nunca podía sortear.

–Encontré más raíces de achicoria –dijo Honey a su lado arrancando de la tierra un par de yerbas.

Hiccup solo soltó un gruñido en los que continuaba examinando las sogas que habían derribaron del cielo al night fury. El muchacho estaba consciente de la terrible idea que era regresar a las profundidades del bosque en busca del dragón casi lo mata, sabía que estaba completamente loco para hacerlo de todas formas, y sobre todo, no era su deseo involucrar a su hermana en esa decisión; nunca se perdonaría (sin olvidar mencionar a su padre) si llegaba a pasarle algo a ella. Aún así, Honey era una persona que difícilmente se le podía decir "no", especialmente cuando se volvía terca y testaruda.

Al menos había tenido la consideración de no restregarle la tontería que estaba cometiendo, a cada minuto.

–Con todo estas podre hacer una buena cantidad de ungüento –comentó ella guardando las raíces en su bolso –, ya que necesitare mucho para curar todas las quemaduras que te deje el dragón.

 _Bueno, casi cada minuto._

Hiccup soltó otro gruñido, dejando las pesadas bolas de acero en suelo del bosque, antes de comenzar su marcha entre los árboles.

–Eso si volvemos a encontrarlo –continuó Honey siguiéndolo de cerca.

–Tal vez –musitó su hermano sin interés, empujando unas ramas que estorbaban en su camino.

–Vamos Hiccup, esto es estúpido –insistió la chica con necedad –. Lo más probable es que ya se fue volando.

–En ese caso no hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad?

–Lo que me preocupa –dijo Honey mientras brincaba una raíz grande de un abeto que sobresalía del suelo –, es tu insistencia en esto. Pensé que ya no querías intentar matar a un dragón.

–Y no he cambiado de opinión –contestó Hiccup escurriendo su cuerpo entre dos grandes rocas.

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces… ¿Qué?

–¿Qué estamos haciendo en el bosque?

–No lo sé –dijo el muchacho evitando todo contacto visual con su hermana –. Tú eres la que quiso seguirme.

–¡Hiccup Haddock III! –bramó Honey dando un pisotón en el suelo deteniendo la marcha –. ¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa? ¡Sé que siempre tienes ideas locas y descabellas, que en la mayoría de las veces concuerdo, pero esto ya es demasiado! ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando?

–¡No lo sé! –le gritó el chico volviéndose de golpe –. No lo sé –repitió cabizbajo calmando el humor de su hermana –. Toda mi vida quise tener esa oportunidad y en el momento que la tengo, la dejo ir. ¿Por qué? ¡No estoy seguro! –continuó sacudiendo sus brazos –. Solo sé… hubo algo… no sé como explicarlo… algo sucedió cuando vi a ese dragón a los ojos, que… que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza… –gruñó sujetándose con ambas manos la frente.

Honey le lanzó una mirada aprensiva, en lo que el muchacho pateaba con desgana una pequeña roca.

La vida no había sido fácil para Hiccup y Honey, en realidad no lo era para nadie en aquel mundo barbárico e incivilizado. La única forma en que un par de chicos como ellos, rechazados y extraños, podrían salir adelante era apoyarse el uno al otro, sin importar la situación en que se encontraran o lo extraño que pareciera. Fue por ello que a pesar de sus sentimientos sobre toda la locura de buscar nuevamente al night fury, Honey caminó hacia su hermano decidida.

–Andando –dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo detrás de ella –. Nunca vamos a encontrarlo si nos quedamos aquí parados.

El muchacho se quedo mudo, si la chica se refería al dragón o a la respuesta que estaba buscando, pero aún así, Hiccup no pudo más que agradecer tener a Honey como hermana.

Continuaron su marcha hasta llegar a una formación rocosa bastante escarpada. Con cuidado caminaron entre las gigantescas piedras, hasta que se toparon con una impresionante vista de una ensenada. Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta ante hermoso lugar donde el agua de la montaña escurría por un jardín privado, y entre las raíces de arboles tan enormes que sus copas se perdían a la vista. La ensenada resplandecía de verdor y los intensos colores de las flores de la cálida temporada. Berk solía ser azotada por terribles inviernos mucho antes de que iniciara la verdadera época invernal, solo unos pocos meses la nieve era desplazada por lluvias torrenciales que volvían los caminos en lodo, y por unas escasas semanas al años, el clima era lo suficientemente cálido y agradable para que florecieran la vegetación.

Aunado a todo eso, lo vikingos testarudos que habitaban la isla, el bosque peligroso y denso, y por supuesto, los ataques de dragones, convertían a la isla de Berk en un lugar difícil para vivir. Pero a pesar de todo ello, tenía cosas maravillosas ocultas en sus terrenos.

–Esto es… –masculló Hiccup sin palabras.

–Hermoso –completó su hermana fascinada.

–Mira –dijo de repente el muchacho volviéndose a hacia sus pies, donde había unas extrañas figuras negras. Al levantarlas de entre las rocas se percató que era escamas oscuras del dragón –. Deben de ser…

–Del night fury –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Como contestando su llamado, una gigantesca masa negra se alzó desde el fondo de la ensenada y se elevó hasta las rocas donde se encontraban los gemelos. Los hermanos se lanzaron hacia atrás por instinto en lo que la figura giraba sobre sí misma y volvía a adentrarse en la ensenada.

Era nigth fury.

–¿Sigue aquí? –dijo Honey sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

En cambió Hiccup sacó rápidamente su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar a la criatura que se encontraba unos metros más debajo de ellos.

Era enorme, de cuerpo estilizado y largo. A simple vista se parecía completamente de color negro, desde las garras hasta las puntas de las alas. Su pecho era algo robusto y sus patas cortas, lo que mantenía su cuerpo muy cerca del suelo. Su cabeza era grande y redonda, donde destacaban sus brillantes ojos verdes. Tenía cuatro alas, un par era extremadamente grande, y las otras dos eran pequeñas y muy cerca de la cola, la cual era gruesa y larga, pero curiosamente dispareja.

Hiccup tuvo que corregir su bosquejo varias veces para emparejar la similitud del dragón que nunca nadie había visto antes.

Aunque el muchacho estaba consciente de que se trataba de un terrible y poderoso animal, al cual muchos le temían, no pudo evitar ver la belleza del mismo. Era perfecto. Recordó las palabras de Honey después de leer uno de los libros del viejo Wrinkly: "Los dragones son los mensajeros del dios Thor".

Por primera vez lo creyó. _Solo un dios sería capaz de tener a tan magnífica creatura a su servició._

–¿Por qué no se va volando? –escuchó a Honey a su lado, distrayéndolo levemente. En su descuido, el muchacho dejo caer el lápiz con el cual había estado dibujando al night fury dentro de la ensenada.

El ruido de la madera chocar contra la rocas, alertó al dragón que alzó su vista a los dos niños que yacían metros más arriba. De nuevo los ojos de Hiccup se encontraron con los de la bestia negra y hasta cierto punto le resultó hipnótico.

El dragón sacudió su cabeza de un lado y luego del otro mientras lo observaba, hasta que la echó atrás levemente. No sabía porque, pero por una extraña razón, Hiccup supo que el night fury lo había reconocido.

–Hiccup –lo llamó su hermana de repente cortando todo contacto visual entre él y el dragón al sacudir su mano frente a su cara. Al volverse a ella pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en su rostro –. Es mejor que no vayamos, está oscureciendo –agregó indicando el sol que comenzaba a perderse entre las copas de los arboles.

Hiccup no discutió, simplemente imitó a Honey, se puso de pie (no si antes echarle un último vistazo al dragón) y la siguió todo el camino de regreso a la aldea completamente en silenció. Durante todo el recorrido no dejo preguntarse: ¿Por qué le resultaba tan fácil leer sus movimientos del night fury? y ¿Cómo sabía que night fury estaba pasando hambre?

* * *

Hello

Este es un capitulo sencillo y sé que muchos esperaban la escena completa contra gronckle. Pero que puedo decir, me gusta ser impredecible. Además me gusta esa escena completa y no necesita cambio, por eso no quise describirla a detalle. Pero sean advertidos, que no será igual con los demás dragones.

Que hablando de dragones, también quiero que ellos tengan sus propias historias. Así que poco a poco vayan apareciendo van a saber más de ellos.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y espero que hasta el momento sea de su agrado.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	13. Falsas impresiones

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Falsa impresiones

.

.

Había muchas razones por las cuales los vikingos tenían que ser los más rudos y fuertes guerreros. Las guerras que luchaban, las peligrosas tierras en donde vivían y las criaturas monstruosas que los asechaban eran las razones más comunes, pero había una más importante, una con la que debían enfrentar a diario y cuyo poder siempre los superaba. Ese era el intenso y desolador clima del ártico.

Las islas del archipiélago eran asoladas por los arranques climáticos extremos característica de las regiones del norte. Berk no era la excepción, e incluso su localización en el grupo de islas la dejaba más vulnerable a los vientos invernales.

Los peludos Hooligan, por generaciones, tuvieron que acostumbrarse a meses de frio gélido antes de la entrada del verdadero invierno. Las cosechas se tenían que realizar con rapidez las escasas semanas de primavera cuando aún había un agradable calor, y antes de que llegaran las lluvias torrenciales del verano, que convertía las tierras en fangos. Con ello, los rituales a Gefion (dios de la agricultura) y a Hod (dios del invierno) eran fundamentales para la supervivencia de los vikingos en tan difíciles circunstancias.

Todo el cambio era marcado por los designios de las nubes y las runas. Cuando el cielo comenzaba a cerrase con los característicos nubarrones de tormenta, era un anunció de la proximidad de las torrenciales lluvias del verano. Ante tal condición del cielo, todos los habitantes corrían ante Gothi para que llevara a cabo su adivinación con runas sobre lo cercanas que se encontraban las tempestades.

Por desgracia, la lectura de las runas nunca fue el fuerte de la anciana (esa era la especialidad del viejo Wrinkly), ella prefería leer la fortuna con huesos o con las líneas de las manos; pero era una tradición la lectura de las runas para los designios del clima. Los vikingos eran muy supersticiosos y tercos con las tradiciones.

Fue por ello, que esa mañana en particular en que el cielo se encontraba cubierto por nubarrones grises, todos los habitantes de la isla corrieron con la adivina curandera para conocer los designios de las runas. Todos con excepción siete jóvenes novatos que no podían darse el lujo de perder su entrenamiento contra dragones; inclusive, si el mismo Thor les lazaba su peor tormenta, no podrían faltar.

Los chicos tuvieron otra oportunidad de enfrentar al gronckle esa mañana, pero lo que debieron aprender en su primera lección, continuaba sin entrar en la dura cabeza de piedra de la mayoría de los jóvenes aspirantes a guerrero; el dragón había resultado un mejor estudiante. En esa ocasión en gronckle no lanzó sus bolas de lava incandescente a diestra y siniestra, sino que en lugar de ello enfocó su energía en un blanco particular hasta derribarlo. Fue así como Fishlegs y Tuffnut había terminado fuera de la arena en los primeros minutos. Tal vez los gronckles no eran tontos como parecían.

–¡Dejen de correr sin rumbo como un montón de gallinas descabezadas! –le gruñó Gobber desde una de las orilla de la arena –. ¡¿Quién carajos es aquí el vikingo?! ¡El dragón les está ganando!

–¡Buuuuuuuuuu! –les gritó Tuffnut desde la cima del mirador. Junto a él se encontraba Fishlegs siendo atendido por Honey de una fea quemadura en el brazo –. ¡Perdedores!

–Tuffnut, tú fuiste el primero en perder –señaló Fishlegs con duda en lo que la joven de cabellera castaña le aplicaba un ungüento en el brazo.

–Lo sé –dijo el rubio frenético –. Pero tal vez eso no lo sabe el dragón… y si no lo sabe el dragón, tal vez ellos tampoco lo saben –argumentó su lógica dando unos leves golpecitos en el casco.

–Yo creo… creo que si lo saben ¡Auch! –comenzó a decir el chico regordete pero fue interrumpido por el dolor que le provocó la apretada venda que le aplicó Honey en el brazo.

 _No porque su obligación era atender sus heridas, implicaba que tenía que ser amable al hacerlo._

–¿Tú crees? –dijo Tuffnut inclinándose hacia Fishlegs, clavando sus ojos de maniático en los de él –. ¡¿Tú crees?!

El joven regordete se echó hacia atrás espantado, hasta que Honey interrumpió entre los dos para examinar el corte que tenía Tuffnut en el brazo.

–Es superficial –dijo la chica examinando la herida que no llegaba al musculo, pero antes de que comenzara sus curaciones, su paciente apartó su brazo de ella y le lanzó una mirada de recelo.

–Es mejor que se quede así –comentó Tuffnut pasando uno de sus dedos por la herida –. Se ve con madre toda sangrante –agregó mientras realizaba varias poses con su brazo.

–Bien, que se infecte –soltó Honey tomando su bolso donde cargaba todo su material de curación –, a mí que me importa si te cae el brazo –dijo de ultimó alejándose de ambos muchachos.

–Wow –musitó Tuffnut maravillado imaginándose un garfio de brazo, muy similar al que tenía Gobber en lugar de mano –. Eso sería de puta madre.

–Tal vez no debiste… –comenzó a decir Fishlegs mientras seguía con la vista a la niña de cabellera castaña caminar hasta el otro extremo de la arena.

–Sshhhh –lo enmudeció el gemelo rubio sin apartar los ojos de su brazo herido –. Arruinas la fantasía.

Tal vez las lecciones del día habían terminado para ambos muchachos, pero no para el resto del los jóvenes que se encontraba aún dentro de la arena de entrenamiento. El gronckle había fijado su atención en Astrid y hacia todo lo posible de derribarla sin la necesidad de disparar una de su bolas de lava.

La joven rubia era lo suficientemente ágil para esquivar el lento y pesado dragón. Fácilmente podía realizar piruetas, saltos y brincos, sin soltar el pesado escudo y hacha que llevaba en manos. Poco a poco su confianza fue creciendo al igual que su obstinación, en lo sus compañeros comenzaban a admirar su destreza y su esfuerzo complacer a Gobber.

–¡Sigue así, Astrid! –dijo el guerreo al ver a la joven pasar sobre una de las barricadas y caer perfectamente sobre sus pies.

Segura en sus movimientos la chica corrió hasta la siguiente barricada lista para volver a intentarlo. Aceleró sus pasos y dio un poderoso brinco que la lanzó sobre la estructura de madera, pero al hacerlo tan deprisa no calculó el hecho que la barricada se encontraba diferente posición a diferencia de la anterior, y al caer, su pierna chocó con uno de los soportes de la barricada arruinando su perfecto aterrizaje. Astrid rodó por el suelo unos dos metros, soltando las armas que llevaba en manos.

El gronckle aprovechó la oportunidad para arremeter contra la trinchera, desplomándola sobre la chica. Astrid solo contó con un par de segundos para cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos en lo que madera cayó sobre ella.

–¡Arg! –soltó Gobber decepcionado junto con un gruñido –. ¡Astrid esta fuera!

Los tres chicos que quedaban en la arena miraron sorprendidos a la chica en el suelo, comenzado a preocuparse de su suerte si eso era lo que le sucedía a alguien tan capaz como Astrid. El dragón giró suspendido sobre el suelo, clavó sus ojos amarillentos en las tres víctimas que le quedaban decidiéndose por la siguiente, y por desgracia para el muchacho, escogió a Hiccup.

El chico se paralizó de momento al ver al dragón abalanzándose hacia él, pero cuando recuperó el control de sus piernas se preparó para lanzarse a un lado y evitar la embestida de la bestia. Fue cuando ocurrió de nuevo, por una milésima de segundo en la que el gemelo castaño miraba al dragón por encima de su escudo, pudo distinguir los sutiles movimientos de su cabeza, los colgajos de piel escamosa del cuello y como fruncía su ceños iracundo. Algo dentro de él le dijo que el dragón intentaba engañarlo. No tenía intención de embestirlo, en lugar de ello, escupiría una de sus bolas incandescente de lava contra él.

Hiccup se cuestionó sobre su misma corazonada, ya que si estaba dispuesto a seguirla correría un grave riesgo. Pero en los últimos días y los extraños encuentros con el night fury lo determinaron a arriesgarse.

Entonces Hiccup hizo algo muy valiente pero muy estúpido, se quedo parado en su lugar. Tomó con fuerza su escudo y separó sus piernas para tener más agarre del suelo ante el impacto.

–¡Hiccup! –escuchó el grito desesperado de Gobber a lo lejos. Debía imaginarse cómo podía resultar para guerreo y el resto de los aprendices de la arena verlo tomar tal posición. Sin duda pensaban que se había quedado paralizado de miedo… y cierta forma, estaban en lo cierto.

– _¡Esto es una mala idea! ¡Esto es una mala idea_! –pensó rápidamente los escasos segundos que le quedaron –. _¡Esto es una MUY mala idea!_

Pero la corazonada del chico resultó verdadera para la sorpresa de todos. El gronckle soltó su última carga de roca fundida y fuego contra Hiccup dando directo al escudo de madera reforzada con hierro; increíblemente el broquel resistió el impacto, pero el delgado joven detrás de este no soportó la fuerza del golpe y salió lanzado hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con una de las paredes de la arena.

El golpe dejo levemente atontado al muchacho, por lo cual no se dio cuenta que el dragón se abalanzaba contra él, con intención de terminar lo que había empezado. Con la destreza que aún conservaba a pesar de los años, Gobber tomó un par de bolas del arsenal y las lanzó contra la bestia furiosa cerrándole completamente el hocico.

Con las pesadas bolas y sogas sujetándole la cabeza, el gronckle perdió el interés de continuar peleando. La masa de músculos y escama se desplomó en el suelo, en lo que sus cortas patitas intentaban quitarse las ataduras alrededor de su hocico.

–¡Hiccup! –le gritó Gobber algo preocupado –. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

El gemelo castaño levantó débilmente la vista sobre el escudo que seguía delante de él y solamente le contestó a su mentor levantando su dedo pulgar en manera afirmadora, pero casi inmediatamente entró en pánico ya que el escudo de madera se prendió en llamas a causa del impacto con la lava caliente. Hiccup la arrojó lo más lejos con un grito despavorido, perdiendo la poca bravura que pudo haber demostrado con su acto.

Gobber solo respondió a esto cubriendo su frente con su mano falsa

–Suerte de principiante –comentó Snotlout a su lado sin dejarse sorprender.

Por su parte, Ruffnut ayudó a Astrid a salir debajo de los escombros de la barricada donde había quedado atrapada. La joven rubia se había lastimado levemente la pierna y requería cuidados inmediatos si no quería terminar cojeando los siguientes días.

–Bien, creo que nos tomaremos un descanso de una hora, después… –comenzó a decir Gobber pasando la vista por los novatos completamente abatidos. Pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por un visitante repentino en la arena.

–¡Gobber! –lo llamó Mulch desde la entrada a la zona de entrenamiento.

–¿Mulch? En nombre de Thor ¿Qué quieres? –le contestó el herrero sin mucha paciencia –. ¿No ves que estamos en entrenamiento?

–Y por lo que veo las cosas no van de perlas ¿verdad? –dijo el vikingo pasando la vista en la destrozada arena, en los muchachos heridos y el dragón en la orilla que había perdido el deseo de seguir peleando.

–Ni me había dado cuenta ¿Qué carajos pasa? ¿Quién murió?

Pero en lugar de contestarle, Mulch pasó la vista una vez más por los jóvenes aprendices y le hizo una señal a Gobber para que se acercara a él. A regañadientes, el herrero agachó la cabeza y permitió que el pescador le explicara todo al oído. Los muchachos miraron curiosos los cambios evidentes en el rostro de Gobber en lo que Mulch le revelaba la urgencia.

–Me lleva la… –musitó por debajo el herrero una vez que el pecador terminó sus razones–. No es el mejor momento para eso –se volvió hacia los muchachos quienes lo miraban impacientes por conocer lo que sucedía –. ¡Eso será todo por hoy! ¡Snotlout, Tuffnut, Fishlegs les toca la limpieza! ¡Ruffnut acompaña a Astrid a casa! Mulch, encárgate de regresar al dragón a su jaula ¡Hiccup! Tú ven conmigo –dijo, dando sus últimas órdenes –. Nos veremos en el gran salón al anochecer para discutir lo que aprendieron hoy.

La mayoría de los jóvenes respondieron a las órdenes con gemidos, pero nadie se atrevió a desobedecerlas. Hiccup, por su cuenta, tardó un momento en relacionar lo que acababa de suceder, pero cuando volvió a escuchar a su mentor llamarlo a gritos, se apresuró a seguirlo.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó Honey al alcanzar al maestro y el estudiante a la salida de la arena.

–No lo sé –dijo Hiccup encogiendo los hombros.

Pero Gobber no detuvo su marcha al llegar al puente que conectaba a la aldea con la arena, siguió adelante sin siquiera volverse para confirmar que el muchacho lo seguía. Completamente extrañados, los gemelos Haddock intercambiaron unas miradas antes correr detrás del herrero.

–¡Hey, Honey! –le gritó Ruffnut desde la entrada a la arena, mientras sujetaba el brazo de Astrid sobre su cuello para proveerle algo de soporte –. ¡Astrid necesita tu ayuda!

Pero la chica de castaña continuó su camino como si no hubiera escuchados las palabras de la gemela rubia. Astrid pudo intuir que en realidad Honey la había ignorado descaradamente.

–¡Que hija de puta! –soltó Ruffnut furibunda soltando su carga.

Astrid soltó un grito de dolor cuando cayó al suelo como un pesado saco de papas.

* * *

Gobber cruzó medía aldea con los chicos pisándole los talones, antes de finalmente se decidiera en explicarles cuál era la urgencia que lo había agitado de tal manera.

–Meatheads.

–¿Meatheads? –repitieron los gemelos al unisonó.

–Meatheads. Bucket y Mulch distinguieron un barco Meathead aproximándose a la isla, mientras realizaban la pesca de la mañana.

–Eso… ¿Qué tiene de raro? –comentó Hiccup tratando de seguir los pasos de Gobber, quien a pesar de su pata de palo, caminaba muy deprisa.

La isla de los Meathead (que poseía el mismo nombre) era la más cercana a Berk, que casi eran consideradas hermanas. Pero las tribus que las habitaban tenían su historia de rivalidades. Los peludos Hooligans que pusieron por primera vez sus pies en la isla, no tenían el menor conocimiento de que los Meathead la habían considera parte de su territorio aunque ninguno de ellos habitaba en la isla. Esto trajo grandes conflictos que duraron décadas y generaciones, pero la testarudez de los Hooligans los mantenía firmes; aunque la isla era hostil y poco hospedadora, nadie (ni siquiera un Meathead) los sacarían de ella.

En varias ocasiones, la rivalidad fue tan intensa que estuvieron muy cerca de que estallara una guerra entre ambas tribus. Por suerte, ambos tenían un enemigo en común, los dragones. Durante un enfrentamiento marino, los Hooligan y los Meatheads estaban a punto de enfrentarse en combate, fueron atacados sorpresivamente por una manada de scauldrons. Según cuenta la leyenda, ambas tribus terminando uniendo fuerzas para desterrar a esas bestias de sus aguas, e incluso el antiguo jefe Hamish I salvó la vida de su acérrimo rival Lars "puños sangrantes" IV, líder de los Meatheads.

Desde ese día, inició la paz entre ambas tribus y justamente en el aniversario de la batalla, ambas solían reunirse en una celebración en las costas de Berk que daban a Meathead, que constaba de competencias, banquetes y la reafirmación de su tratado de paz.

–Sí ¿Qué tiene de malo que venga un barco de Meathead? –agregó Honey caminando del otro de Gobber –. El día de Njord está muy cerca –agregó la muchacha haciendo referencia al aniversario de la batalla naval que nombraron en honor del dios del mar.

–Precisamente –respondió el herrero –. Imagina que pasaría si toda la flota de Meathead viniera a Berk cuando no hay ningún guerrero para proteger la isla.

–¿Ouch? –soltó Hiccup comprendiendo.

–Un maldito "Ouch" –dijo Gobber alzando los brazos sin detener su marcha –. Tal vez tengamos años de paz con esos idiotas, pero no dudes que no desaprovecharan una oportunidad para conquistar Berk si se enteran que su jefe y todos los guerreros no se encuentran en casa. ¡Y por las barbas sedosas de Odín, no voy permitir que eso pase!

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Primero, averiguar qué es lo que quieren. Después… ya lo pensaré en el momento…

–¿Y que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –comentó Hiccup dándose cuenta que eran guiados hasta el puerto de la isla.

–Eres el heredero del jefe –soltó Gobber con escepticismo, como si le sorprendiera que el chico lo comentara. Pero luego de analizarlo unos segundos y ver la reacción en el rostro del muchacho, agregó –: prácticamente solo por eso.

–¡Gobber!

–Escucha –dijo el herrero deteniéndose frente al muchacho para posar su mano buena sobre su hombro y clavar su mirada dispareja en sus ojos verdes –. Sin tu padre aquí, tú eres lo único que queda de él en toda la maldita isla…

–¡Hey! –lo interrumpió Honey a su espalda indignada, con las manos en la cintura.

–Tú no cuentas por ser niña –agregó rápidamente Gobber sin apartar su rostro de del Hiccup –. Sí, lo dije, demándame. Hiccup no tienes que decir nada, solo mantente a mi lado como una representación… o algo por el estilo…. que simbolice la autoridad que dejo tu padre en mí. Yo haré el resto.

Sin decir más, el hombre se enderezó y comenzó el largo descenso hasta los muelles de la isla. Los gemelos se tomaron su tiempo para seguirlo. Honey molesta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mientras que Hiccup tragó saliva de los nervios. Como si fingir que aún deseaba matar dragones y a arriesgar su vida todos los días en la arena no eran suficiente emociones, ahora tenía que ser una especie de símbolo de la existencia de su padre a unos potenciales vikingos invasores.

–¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –musitó el chico clavando la vista en el cielo.

–No desperdicies tu saliva en ellos, Hiccup –le comentó su hermana ante sus palabras –. ¿Cuándo han hecho algo bueno por nosotros? –dijo la niña con irreligiosidad alzando también la vista al cielo.

–Por Thor –aún así masculló el chico comenzado el largo descenso –. Solo espero que esto no termine pésimo. Ya tengo suficiente que todo mundo me considere una vergüenza, sería el colmo agregar a eso el titulo "el que permitió que conquistarán la tribu" –explicó el chico ejemplificando sus palabras con movimientos de sus manos.

–Y hablado de ser pésimo –dijo Honey recordando lo sucedido en la arena –. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un rato con el dragón?

–¿Eh?

–En la arena. Todos pensaban que el dragón iba arremeter contra ti, lo más normal hubiera sido arrojarse a un lado. Pero no lo hiciste. Es como si hubieras sabido que el gronckle iba a arrojarte su bola de lava en lugar de golpearte.

–Creo que lo adivine.

–Sabes que no puedes engañarme, Hiccup –dijo Honey con las manos en la cintura –. Sé exactamente que pasa por tu mente y siempre me doy cuenta cuando mientes.

–Está bien, está bien –gruñó el muchacho alzando las manos pidiendo un minuto –. La verdad no estoy seguro. Por un momento me pareció haber visto las facciones en el rostro y cuerpo del dragón… y… y simplemente los supe. Ni siquiera sé cómo –agregó Hiccup rascándose la nuca. En realidad era muy difícil explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo.

–¿Facciones en el rostro del dragón? –le preguntó Honey con incredulidad, ya que no era posible que seres sin sentimientos tuvieran expresiones faciales o lenguaje corporal más complejo que la amenaza.

–Sí, lo sé –dijo el muchacho poniendo el pie en el largo muelle de madrea del puerto de Berk –, suena estúpido.

–Tal vez no –comentó Honey algo pensativa –. Hasta por un segundo, impresionó a Gobber.

–Eso es lo malo –agregó el Hiccup en voz baja al alcanzar a Gobber en la orilla del muelle –, solo fue por un segundo.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio en lo que su ojos idénticos quedaban prendados del navío apunto de anclar en el puerto. Definitivamente era un barco de Meathead, la cresta bordada con colorido en su vela lo dejaba muy claro. Era un navío cortó y de proa ancha, principalmente para alcanzar grandes velocidad en aguas de mar abierto. Eso era buena señal, ya que tan solo se trataba de barco mensajero con pocos tripulantes, que solo estaban en la misión de entregar un mensaje y volver de inmediato a su territorio.

Cuando el barco quedo sujeto al muelle de Berk, una pesada plancha de madera maciza permitió a los vikingos a bordo del navío, descender uno por uno y quedar todos frente a Gobber que solo era acompañado en todo el muelle por los hermanos gemelos. Los Meathead eran bastante intimidantes, hombres de gran tamaño que cargaban en sus espaldas armas afiladas comparable a las dimensiones de sus dueños.

Los gemelos no pudieron evitar tragar saliva a en lo que uno de ellos se aproximó aún más a Gobber. Era de admirar la temple del antiguo guerrero; tal vez Gobber había perdido un brazo, una pierna y su condición física con el paso de los años fuera del campo de batalla, pero aún conservaba la temple que solo poseían los más grandes héroes. Frente a frente al Meathead, Gobber no tenía nada que envidiarle.

–Gobber the Belch –dijo el Meathead con voz ronca.

–Brann the Tyrant –dijo a su vez Gobber imitando la voz del guerrero frente a él.

Ambos hombres clavaron la vista uno en el otro y sus cuerpos se tensionaron como si estuvieran preparándose para el ataque. Hiccup y Honey contuvieron el aliento con los ojos clavados en ambos guerreros, preguntándose qué sucedería a continuación. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los rostros de Gobber y Brann se transformaron en las más simpáticas sonrisas y se dieron el más fuerte abrazo de osos.

Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

 _¿Ese el potencial enemigo invasor?_

–Cuanto tiempo sin verte, viejo lobo de mar –soltó Gobber separándose del Meathead.

–¿Viejo? ¿Yo? –le respondió este dándole unas palmadas en la espalda –. No has visto tu reflejo últimamente, estas acabado mi amigo –dijo Brann con una carcajada.

–Aún podría patear tu culo y el de todos tus navegantes.

–¡JA! No lo dudo.

–¿Qué es lo que los trae a Berk?

–Encargos del jefe Mogadon the Meathead –contestó el vikingo realizando el tradicional saludo de su tribu en honor a su líder. Consistía en golpear el puño en la palma de la mano y provocar un ligero chasquido.

–¿Qué encargo? –dijo Gobber imitando el movimiento respetuosamente.

–Debo entregarle la lista de peticiones para el nuevo tratado de paz al jefe Stoick the Vast –continuó Brann sacando un pergamino entre sus ropas.

–Escuchen su nombre y tiemblan –recitó el herrero con orgullo.

–Urg, urg, urg –musitó al unisonó el Meathead mostrando sus respetos.

–Puedes entregármelo a mí, yo se lo haré llegar a Stoick antes del día Njord.

–¿Por qué? ¿Hay una razón por la cual no pueda recibirlo en persona?

–Nah –soltó Gobber con sosiego sacudiendo su mano falsa –. Se le ocurrió llevar aún grupo nuevo de guerreros al bosque a practicar sus habilidades de supervivencia. No es muy lejos, pero el maldito no le gusta que lo interrumpa. "Arruina el realismo" según él –mintió Gobber con tal naturalidad que dejo sorprendido a los dos hermanos a su lado –. El muy desgraciado me dejo a mí de niñera –agregó en susurró aparentando no querer ser escuchado por los gemelos.

Hiccup y Honey fruncieron el ceño.

–Entonces, no creo que habrá problema que te entregue esto a ti, amigo –dijo Brann convecino cayendo completamente en el engaño.

–Está en "buena mano" –señaló Gobber indicando su mano falsa.

Ambos hombres soltaron una carcajada estúpida, antes de que el herrero posara su mano buena en el hombro de Brann.

–Antes que partan, les gustaría tomar un poco hidromiel en el gran salón –los invitó Gobber provocando grandes sonrisas por parte de los Meatheads –. Les caerá bien para el viaje de regreso.

–Gobber, eso es lo mejor que has dicho hasta el momento –le aseguró Brann posando su brazo sobre el hombro del herrero y dejándose guiar por este –. Con unas cuantos tarros hasta podría ignorar tu desagradable hedor corporal –dijo de último siendo seguido por el resto de su tripulación.

–Maldito cretino –se escuchó a Gobber maldecir mientras se alejaba por el muelle.

Los hermanos miraron a la pequeña comitiva subir por el camino largo a la aldea, riendo y bromeando entre ellos, como si fuera lo más común.

–¿Eso era todo? –musitó Hiccup decaído sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver. _¿Qué había pasado con la amenaza? ¿El riesgo a ser invadido? ¿Y su importante presencia en el recibimiento?_ –. Nunca entenderé la política vikinga –agregó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Espero por un momento a que su hermana diera alguno de sus comentarios cínicos, pero este nunca llegó. Extrañado, Hiccup se volvió hacia ella y encontró Honey subiendo por la plancha de madera al bote Meathead.

–¡Wow, wow, wow! –soltó Hiccup histérico corriendo detrás de ella –. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó sujetándola del brazo.

–Solo un momento –le respondió ella indicando la cubierta del bote –. Me pareció ver algo más en el bote –dijo tratando de explicar el extraño movimiento que alcanzó a ver por la comisura del ojo durante el desembarco de los Meathead.

–¿No te parece ilógico subir a un barco ajeno simplemente porque te pareció ver algo?

–No lo sé. Tal vez es tan ilógico como liberar a un night fury.

–Tuche.

Con mucho cuidado, Hiccup y Honey subieron a la cubierta del barco Meathead. Se encontraba muy apretujada a causa de los cargamentos y provisiones de emergencia amontonada en barriles. En realidad resultaba sorprendente que todos los tripulantes que bajaron del barco pudieron caber en tan apretado navío.

–¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste? –le preguntó Hiccup a Honey examinado con la mirada cada rincón visible del barco.

–Me pareció… –comenzó a decir la chica cuando una figura blanquecina se escurrió delante de ellos, ocultándose detrás de los barriles.

Los hermanos contuvieron el aliento y se paralizaron de inmediato. _Tal vez si había sido mala idea haber subido al bote_. Comenzaban a arrepentirse el haberse dejado dominar por la curiosidad; los gemelos retrocedieron sus pasos a ciegas, muy decididos a no apartar la vista de lo desconocido que continuaba en el barco. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que esa extraña figura tenía total control de su entorno, por lo cual ya había rodeado a los chicos mucho antes de que estos se dieran cuenta.

Justo a espaldas de Hiccup y Honey, la figura blanquecina comenzó a extenderse cual grande era, levantando sus filosas garras sobre su cabeza y…

–¡ARRRGGGG! –gruñó la criatura.

Los hermanos soltaron un grito despavorido y se abrazaron fuertemente en completo pánico.

Pero la bestia que lo acechaba nunca los atacó, en cambio, cayó inmediatamente al suelo de madera de la cubierta de fuerte sentón. El pánico desapareció de inmediato en los hermanos (aunque seguía fuertemente abrazados él uno a la otra) cuando se dieron cuenta que el monstruo que los acecho era mucho más pequeño que ellos y estaba completamente cubierto de pieles de blancas de animales.

Levantando la caperuza de su abrigo con la forma de oso, se asomó el rostro de una niña. La pequeña tenía la cara redonda pero delgada denotando sus pómulos, sus ojos estaban remarcados con grandes ojeras y su cabello era negro y enmarañado. Pero lo que más sobre salía del rostro de la niña, era la inconfundible charagma (un dragón en forma de serpiente) en la mitad de su frente, lo que demarcaba su estatus como esclava. La primera que veían Hiccup y Honey en sus vidas.

–Huy –dijo la niña clavando sus enormes ojos negros en los gemelos Haddock –. A veces me asusto hasta a mí misma.

* * *

Hola a todos

Este es uno largo y completamente de mi parte. Los Meatheads, la marca de los esclavos como la esclavitud y las festividades entre las tribus son detalles del libro. La charagana es como se llamaba este tipo de marcas de propiedad en el imperio romano. El día de Njord está basado en libro donde mencionan las festividades Thor Thursday o Freya Friday.

Por ahí escuche que es un error común para los escritores usar jergas de su país o región, cuando pueden tener otro significado en otras ciudades o partes del mundo. Si sucede aquí, mis disculpas y voy a tratar de hacer más universal el vocabulario, pero sí hay palabras o frases que no entienden, no duden en preguntarme.

Por último quiero agradecerle a todos los nuevos seguidores y los que ya tienen un tiempo. Gracias a todos por leer

Y no vemos en el siguiente.


	14. Eggingarde

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Eggingarde

.

.

La pequeña niña esclava no tenía más de once años, era una figurita menuda y delgada que estaba cubierta de pies a cabeza por una piel de oso de color blanco. Se presentó a los hermanos como Eggingarde y les aseguró pertenecer a los Wanderers, una tribu nómada en las tierras congeladas del norte. Estos no eran vikingos y eran considerados salvajes inferiores por los esclavistas. Hiccup y Honey nunca había visto uno en su vida, pero habían escuchado historias sobre ellos; seres humanos de dos metros de alto, con dientes afilados y con una fiereza como bestias, nada parecido a la pequeña esclava de los Meatheads.

–No debería abandonar el barco –dijo Eggingarde temerosa una vez que llegaron a la casa de los dos hermanos. Al ver las condiciones de la pobre niña y el hecho que sus amos la habían dejado sin alimento alguno, provocó que los gemelos de cabellera castaña la invitaran a comer en su hogar –. Se enojaran conmigo sino estoy para cuando regresen.

–No te preocupes –le aseguró inmediatamente Hiccup indicándole la mesa en un rincón de la habitación principal de la casa –. Gobber los llevó a beber al gran salón, van a olvidar hasta sus nombre.

–Y es muy probable que cuando terminen lo último que piensen sea en ti –agregó Honey antes de lanzarse a la alacena en búsqueda de comida para llevar a la mesa.

Mientras ambos hermanos trabajaron para preparar el comedor con los platos de madera y cubiertos, así también con el pan, quesos y algo de carne deshidratada para un rápido bocadillo; Eggingarde exploró la planta baja de su hogar con sus curiosos y grande ojos negros. La niña en el traje de oso estaba impresionada con el gran tamaño de la casa, la gran cantidad de muebles, las pieles que cubrían el piso y, las armas y escudos que cubrían las paredes.

–Su casa es mucho más grande que la de mi amo –soltó Eggingarde girando sobre sí misma –. Deben vivir muchas personas aquí con ustedes.

Hiccup y Honey no contestaron de inmediato, en realidad las palabras de la joven esclava les resultaba inquietantemente nuevas. Los hermanos no habían conocido antes a un esclavo y mucho menos sabían cómo eran sus vidas. De lo que estabna al tanto eran por viejos relatos, comentarios de los adultos y lo que llegó a explicarles el viejo Wrinkly al respecto.

Sabían que la esclavitud era una práctica común y muy practicada en el resto de las islas del archipiélago barbárico, que gente inocente pero débil, era secuestrado de sus tierras, familias y hogares para ponerlos a servicio de la gran raza vikinga.

La esclavitud no existía en Berk, y si alguna vez la hubo, ya había quedado en el olvido. Debido a las precarias situaciones que sufría la isla (principalmente por el ataque de los dragones) la vida en ella era muy difícil y muchos cambios habían sido implementados de las viejas tradiciones para poder subsistir el día a día. Los esclavos requerían manutención, techo y alimento, el cual era escaso en Berk por las temporadas cortas de cultivo a causa del clima y la pérdida de animales ante los ataques de dragones.

A los Peludos Hooligans no les convenía tener esclavos.

–En realidad no –respondió finalmente Hiccup haciéndole una señal a Eggingarde para que se acercase a la mesa –, solo vivimos aquí yo, Honey y nuestro papá.

–¡Tan pocos! –dijo esta apartando una silla justo en medio, mientras cada gemelo tomó un extremo de la mesa, uno frente a la otra –. Las casas en Berk deben de ser aún más grandes para las familias que si son numerosas. En el hogar de mi amo son siete los miembros de su familia, además de otros tres esclavos aparte de mí.

–Bueno, nosotros éramos más –continuó explicando Honey mientras colocaba un pedazo de queso y pan en el plato de Eggingarde. La niña no despegó sus ojos de los alimentos ni por un instante –. Nuestra madre y abuelo también vivían en esta casa, pero ellos ya están con nosotros.

La naturalidad con la que la gemela hablaba de la pérdida de su familia sorprendió a la joven esclava quienes estaban a punto de llenar su boca de comida, mucha más de la que recibía en su ración diaria.

Lo que Hiccup y Honey no se había percatado aún, era que para Eggingarde ellos dos resultaban tan fascinantes como ella para los gemelos Haddock. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo esclava, ningún vikingo la había invitado a comer a la mesa de su casa.

–Además, no todas las casas de Berk son tan grandes –continuó Hiccup cortando un poco de pan –. Esta es la excepción porque nuestro padre es el jefe de la aldea.

Eggingarde soltó un gruñido muy similar al de un animal herido e inmediatamente dio un brinco que la derribó de su asiento, provocando otro susto en Hiccup y Honey, quienes no pudieron evitar llevarse las manos al pecho. La esclava cayó al suelo de sentón y la caperuza de su abrigó le cubrió por completo el rostro.

–¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso? –soltó Hiccup histérico buscando respuesta en su hermana.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –le preguntó Honey a Eggingarde con el ademán de levantarse de su puesto para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

–¡Esta es la casa del jefe de Berk! ¡No debería entrar en la casa del jefe! –dijo la niña toda alarmada acodando su caperuza –. ¡Muchos menos comer en la mesa con hijos! –agregó temerosa ocultándose detrás de una de las sillas –. Solo debo esperar en el piso a que caiga algún mendrugo de sus platos –aseguró de ultimo extendiendo lentamente su mano enguantada en la garra de oso sobre la mesa y tratando de alcanzar el pedazo de queso seguía en su plato.

Hiccup y Honey intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Nunca habían visto a alguien actuar de esa manera por algo como una formalidad, ni los gemelos Thorston que solían meterse en tantos problemas, se atemorizaban tanto cuando Stoick the Vast los atrapaba en pleno acto criminal.

–Eggingarde no tienes que hacer eso aquí –le explicó Honey con calma tomando un de las garras de oso de la esclava, deteniéndola uno segundos antes de que tomara el queso.

–¿De verdad?

–De verdad –le aseguró Hiccup con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie –. En Berk no existe la esclavitud, así que técnicamente mientras estés en la isla eres una persona libre.

–Y una invitada en nuestra casa –agregó Honey levantándose también de su asiento.

Cada gemelo tomó un brazo de la chica reacia a moverse y la guiaron de nuevo a la silla. Entre los dos sirvieron más comida en el plato de Eggingarde hasta dejarlo a rebozar.

Resultaba completamente extraño, además de incomodo, para los hermanos toparse con alguien que los consideraba superiores, que no merecía estar en su presencia y compartir los alimentos. Estaban acostumbrados al rechazo de manera negativa, donde la gente los evitaba por ser diferentes.

–Wow –dijo Eggingarde sin demorar de llenar de nuevo su boca con toda la comida posible –. No sabía eso… y nunca nadie… se había portado… tan bueno conmigo –añadió entre bocados.

–¿Te tratan mal por ser una esclava?

Eggingarde negó con la cabeza.

En realidad no lo sabía, pero la niña había corrido con suerte de que hubiera sido comprada del las tierras de esclavos en el territorio Uglithug por un Meathead. Cada tribu tenía sus tradiciones únicas e inclusive su forma de tratar a los esclavos. Todas en sí los explotaban descaradamente, pero en algunas islas del archipiélago no los consideraban diferentes a animales. En Meathead el tener esclavos era una cuestión de estatus debido a los requerimientos de mantención de estos. Entre más esclavos y en mejores condiciones, indicaba que tan rico era el amo a los ojos de los demás clanes de la tribu.

–En realidad no debemos hablar de eso –dijo la niña con naturalidad –. No es bueno para la moral – pero se apresuró a agregar casi en susurro, que Hiccup y Honey tuvieron que agacharse para escucharla con claridad –: pero solo me han llegado a pegar en las manos con una rama de sauce cuando no obedezco a la primera.

Los correctivos físicos eran muy comunes en la educación de los esclavos, pero igualmente variaba de tribu a tribu. El recibir unos golpes con una vara o rama de árbol era un castigo normal en niños, inclusive en los hijos de vikingos. Existía la historia que los gemelos Thorston fueron azotados de esta manera, despiadadamente por su madre cuando volaron en pedazos su primera carreta. Según los rumores, la tunda fue tan intensa que no pudieron sentarse sobre sus traseros por una semana.

Pero se le decía, especialmente a los niños que se portaban mal, que las palizas a esclavos podían ser terribles. Así muchos padres amenazaban a sus hijos para mejorar su comportamiento, diciéndoles que los entregarían a los esclavistas.

El resto de la comida con Eggingarde continuó sin más saltos o sustos por parte de la niña esclava, aunque entre sus comentarios soltaba uno que otro gruñido para ambientar la historia que contaba.

Según les explicó a los gemelos, había sido capturada y arrebatada de su familia hacía dos años por esclavistas. Cuando se la llevaron, su madre estaba esperando su futuro hermano o hermana, el cual nunca llegó a conocer. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera su libertad para regresar con sus seres amados.

Después de ser capturada, la llevaron en barco con varios miembros más de su tribu al territorio Uglithug, donde fue rápidamente vendida en uno de los mercados y por lo cual nunca llegó a poner a poner un pie en la prisión Darkheart. Desde entonces estaba al servició de Brann the Tyrant y su familia, junto con otros tres esclavos que habían llegado mucho antes que ella. Estos le enseñaron las deberes domesticas; pero era deseo de su amo que la niña fuera parte de los tripulantes de su nave para la limpieza, ya que su pequeño tamaño la volvía practica para no ocupar mucho espacio.

El relato de Eggingarde era completamente nuevo y bizarro para los hermanos, que pudieron sentir como si hubieran estado todas sus vidas en una especie de burbuja protectora, que los mantenía alejados del peligro del mundo exterior como lo había deseado su padre.

Hiccup y Honey no pudieron evitar pensar que tantas otras cosas desconocían del mundo exterior y que su padre les había mantenido oculto por su propio bien. Recordaban como su abuelo el viejo Wrinkly había intentado de mostrarles como era el mundo más allá de Berk en sus constantes lecciones, pero Stoick siempre había interferido declarándolo como innecesario. Ese fue un conflicto constante entre ambos.

* * *

Lo que lo gemelos no sabían era que justamente su padre estaba pensando en sus hijos, como ellos en él. Stoick estaba parada en la proa del barco el "Emperor Penguin" mirando el lejano horizonte, de donde había partido dejado su hogar como aquellos que él amaba. Efectivamente, el jefe de la tribu amaba profundamente a sus dos hijos a pesar que no lo demostraba lo suficiente. Era ese mismo cariño lo que lo había impulsado a lanzarse a la mar en un viaje peligroso para volver el mundo más seguro para sus hijos.

Desde el día que nacieron Hiccup y Honey habían sido indefensos. Fue en un parto prematuro; incluso durante todo el embarazo, su amada esposa Valka tuvo varias amenazas de perderlos. Pero ella hizo todo lo posible para llegar a término, ya que los dos habían esperado por tanto tiempo un hijo y los dioses bendijeron su espera y dedicación con dos. Eran tan pequeños y débiles que por ley vikinga debían ser entregados a Njord, dios del mar, para que decidiera su futuro, pero en Berk esa regla ya no era obligatoria por lo cual Stoick y Valka pudieron perdonar la vida a sus hijos. Él padre esperaba que una vez fuera del útero materno los niños crecieran sanos y fuerte, después de todo eran sus herederos.

Hiccup y Honey nunca crecieron como él quería, seguía siendo pequeños débiles y a veces enfermizos. Y para empeorarlo todo, eran… diferentes. No entraban en la clasificación de vikingo ni por error. Eso lo volvía más vulnerables al mundo incivilizado que no tenía piedad para los débiles, era por ello que se arrojaban al mar niños así porque resultaba más piadoso.

Había tantas cosas peligrosas afuera para niños como ellos, desde los terribles dragones escupe fuegos, hasta los enemigos de su padre. Ser herederos tan débiles los hacían blanco fáciles para tretas políticas y víctimas de la avaricia de otros. Guerras, peleas, enfrentamientos era el pan de cada día para un vikingo, y mantenían alerta la imaginación de jefe sobre todos los riesgos que podían correr sus hijos.

Si él tuviera el completo poder para llevarlo a cabo, sería capaz de construir un enorme castillo y mantenerlos a salvo dentro, protegidos por un enorme ejército con solo el propósito de guarecer la morada de roca. Una idea muy extremista y completamente fuera de sus propios recursos como jefe de la aldea, pero incluso si pudiera llevarlo a cabo, enfrentaría otro grave problema. Hiccup y Honey tenían espíritus libres que no podía ser contenido en una jaula, castillo o una simple casa (y para su desgracia, Gobber tenía razón al respecto). Los niños fácilmente se dejaban llevar por la vida, como la madre de ambos lo hizo mucho antes que ellos.

Valka fue el ser más maravilloso que llegó a conocer Stoick en su vida. En un principio le parecía tan extraña y diferente, con ideas tan bizarras del mundo que sacaban de quicio a muchos en la aldea. Pero una vez que la conoció a fondo descubrió todo el brillo que podía dar, una luz divina como la misma diosa Freya, que él perdió trágicamente ese fatídico día hacía doce años.

Ya lo único que le quedaba en el mundo de su amada esposa eran sus dos pequeños gemelos, esos dos niños que se la recordaban a cada momento que en ocasiones no llegaba soportarlo. No podía darse el lujo de perderlos por ninguna razón y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para que fuera así, incluso si eso significaba encontrar y destruir el nido de esos demonios del Helhiem.

–¡Stoick! –apartó la vista del mar para volverse a su primer oficial que lo llamaba. Una inmensa cortina de humos que ocultaba la isla de los dragones se erigía delante de ellos amenazadoramente. Finalmente había llegado.

–¿Cuál son las ordenes? –le preguntó Spitelout uniéndose a él en la cubierta en compañía de Phlegma the Fireces. La mirada de los tres vikingos quedo prendada en la enorme nube que ocultaba el hogar de los dragones.

–Vamos a entrar –respondió Stoick con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes. Con un débil movimiento de la mano, le dio la señal a su timonel que los llevara dentro de la neblina.

–¿Sabes que haría en este momento Stoick si yo fuera jefe? –soltó como siempre su medio hermano como cada vez que estaba desacuerdo con sus decisiones.

–Pero no lo eres, Spitelout –dijo Stoick desde los más fondo de su pecho sin siquiera mirarlo –. Estamos cerca casi puedo olerlos.

Las naves vikingas de los Hooligan se adentran en la cortina de humo sin saber que era lo que les esperaba dentro.

* * *

–¿Entonces los Wanderers usan los pelajes de animales como una segunda piel? –le preguntó Honey a Eggingarde en el camino de regreso al muelle de Berk. Había sido una tarde muy interesante de preguntas y respuestas, los hermanos había aprendido mucho sobre la vida de los esclavos a pesar que los conocimientos de la niña de piel de oso eran limitado, ya que tenía poco tiempo siendo una.

Lo más impactante para ellos, era que para Eggingarde los gemelos le resultaban tan extraños e interesantes, que quería saber el menor detalle sobre sus patéticas vidas.

–En el ártico, es lo único que evita que nos congelemos –explicó la niña colocándose de nuevo la caperuza sobre la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos negros como la charagma marcada en su frente –, además son perfectos disfraces –dijo de ultimo levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y gruñendo como un animal.

Honey no puedo evitar reír al ver la pequeña niña con la piel de oso blanco brincando como desquiciada por el muelle.

–Deberían hacer algo parecido con las suyas –comentó Eggingarde al llegar junto al bote Meathead de su amo, indicando los abrigos de los hermanos.

Al ser hijos del jefe, Hiccup y Honey poseían ciertos beneficios entre ellos el poder vestir las mejores pieles y lienzos. El muchacho tenía años llevando sobre sus hombros un chaleco de piel de oso marrón, que lo mantenía muy bien abrigado. Su hermana en cambio se cubría con una piel más larga que le colgaba de la espalda a manera de capa.

–¿Es una piel de oso blanco? –expuso Hiccup indicando la piel que lucía la pequeña esclava –. Es curioso, aquí en Berk no existen los osos o lobos y solo se pueden conseguir los pelajes trayéndolos de otro lado.

–Es algo muy costoso –explicó Honey dando un giro sobre sí misma haciendo la suya flotar un momento en aire –, es por eso que solo nosotros las usamos en toda aldea. Las pieles de oso es algo que la familia del jefe solo puede costear y lucir.

–Eso es chistoso –dijo Eggingarde con una leve risita. En su hogar las pieles marrones que usaban los hermanos serían desechadas inmediatamente, ya que se distinguirían fácilmente entre la nieve de las tierras árticas.

Los hermanos no entendieron lo que veía gracioso Eggingarde en ellos, pero no pudieron evitar reír con ella.

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por unas voces detrás de ellos. El grupo de marineros de Meathead regresaban a su navío, algo tambaleantes ante la cantidad de alcohol en sus organismos. Gobber tenía el brazo de Brann sobre su cuello proporcionándole algo de apoyo.

–Muchas gracias por las copas mi buen amigo –decía el Meathead casi a gritos al oído de Gobber.

–No es nada –contestó este desganado frotándose la oreja –, los Meathead son siempre bienvenidos en Berk –al alcanzar en un par de pasos a los niños frente al navío, Gobber se quitó de encima el brazo de Brann –. Solo que no vengan tan seguido.

Los Meathead se atacaron de la risa, en lo que cada uno de los tripulantes subía tambaleante al barco que se sacudía suavemente en las aguas.

–Y gracias por las manzanas –Brann demoró un momento antes de subir, indicándole a Gobber un saco pesado que llevaba en las manos –, mi esposa esta nuevamente de encargo y le fascinan estas cosas.

–¿Otro? ¿Cuánto ya llevas? ¿Cuatro?

–Cinco –dijo Brann con orgullo acodándose el cinturón en su cintura –. Que esperabas, soy como un maldito yak en celo.

Los dos hombres maduros rieron en carcajadas, en lo que los niños delante de ellos los miraron inquietantemente sin querer comprender cada una de las palabras en esa analogía. Cuando Brann paró de reír, su vista finalmente fue a parar en la pequeña esclava junto a los gemelos Haddock.

–¿Y tú? –le soltó con las manos en la cintura, ignorando completamente la presencia de los hermanos –. ¿Qué haces fuera del bote?

Pero antes de que Eggingarde llegara a formar una respuesta coherente o Hiccup y Honey pudieran decir algo en su defensa, el Meathead soltó el pesado saco de manzanas en los brazos de Eggingarde. La niña casi se dobló por el peso.

–No importa. Llévalas arriba –le ordenó su amo con una indicación con la cabeza.

–Sí señor –dijo la niña tratando de balancear el peso en sus hombros en lo que subía por la plancha al bote –. Arggggg –gruñó como animal para darse la fuerza necesaria para cumplir el encargo.

Brann dio un último abrazo de osos a Gobber y subió a su navío. Las amarras se soltaron, la vela se extendió con el viento y poco a poco el barco se fue alejando de las costas de Berk. A pesar de la distancia, los hermanos podían distinguir entre los hombre en la cubierta una menuda figurita blanca sacudiendo su brazo en despedida.

Los gemelos se despidieron igualmente, hasta Gobber que no sabía porque, los imitó.

–Pobre niña –escucharon al herrero comentar antes de que se decidiera retirar del muelle –. Va a tener que limpiar mucho vomito de regreso a casa –dijo de ultimo pasando su mano sobre la cabellera de los hermanos antes de dejarlos solos en el muelle.

Hiccup y Honey se quedaron parados el uno junto mirando en dirección el barco Meathead que se había marchado, hasta que se volvió invisible para vista a causa la distancia y unas débiles gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

–Honey –dijo Hiccup llamando a sus hermana después de meditar los sucedido en durante aquella tarde.

–Sí, Hiccup –le contestó ella.

–Si alguna vez vuelvo a quejarme que la vida es muy injusta conmigo. Recuérdame este día.

–Está bien… yo tampoco lo olvidare.

* * *

Hola a todos, hoy hay capitulo nuevo.

Eggingarde es un personaje de los libros y es uno de mi favorito. Ella era una esclava en Darkheart que había sido esclava toda su vida. Decidí que aquí sería diferente y no pusiera un pie en la prisión (por ahora), y tendrá más apariciones en capítulos futuros.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la siguiente.


	15. El libro de los dragones

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El libro de los dragones

.

.

La oscuridad no fue lo único que cayó esa noche sobre Berk, también una pesada lluvia acompañada de relámpagos y rayos. Las lluvias de verano habían llegado antes de tiempo. El suelo de la aldea estaban por convertirse en pesado fango y el sol estaría cada vez más ausente detrás de las densas capaz de nubes.

El clima extremo era lo primero que debían acostumbrarse todo vikingo que vivía en el archipiélago barbárico, fue por ello que a pesar de terminar empapados de pies y cabeza, Hiccup y su hermana gemela Honey acudieron esa noche al gran salón a comer su bocadillo nocturno junto el resto de los jóvenes de su generación, que eran instruidos por el herrero manco y con pata de palo.

El gran salón era el principal epicentro de la aldea de Berk, donde sus habitantes se reunían para convivir, comer y beber. Eran donde se llevaba a cabo los principales festejos, días festivos a los dioses, bodas, además de ser el punto donde se reunía el consejo y donde el jefe Stoick the Vast llevaba a cabo sus mandatos.

Como su nombre los decía, era un gigantesco salón dentro de una de las colinas más grande de la isla, y para llegar a este se debía ascender por una gran escalinata y atravesar las gigantescas puertas de roble de la entrada. El salón constaba de una enorme cámara donde los pilares tallados de madera colgaban miles de antorchas que alumbraban el lugar.

Estaba decorado con miles de estandartes bellamente coloridos con paisajes, rostros de guerreros y bestias escupe fuego. En centro de la habitación había un enorme fogón que mantenía el lugar cálido, y varias mesas de pesados tablones de madera yacían a su alrededor. Al fondo se encontraba el trono del jefe de Berk y detrás de este estaba el largo muro de los antiguos líderes que una vez fueron los máximos guías y protectores de los peludos Hooligans.

Esa noche en particular, el gran salón se encontraba algo solitario. Muy poca personas aparte de Gobber y los chicos del entrenamiento contra dragones, comían del banquete general que se servía una vez al día.

–Una parte importante de ser un guerrero es reconocer nuestros propios errores –se escuchaba con facilidad la voz de Gobber desde la entrada del gran salón a causa del eco de la sala semi-solitaria –. Muy bien, vamos empezando… Tuffnut, ¿alguien sabe en que se equivocó Tuffnut? –preguntó indicando al gemelo rubio a su derecha.

–¿Equivocarme? –soltó este completamente sorprendido –. Difiero de su sabía opinión mi buen señor –dijo el joven con porte digno, antes de retomar su actitud rutinaria –. Mi desempeño en la arena fue de puta madre.

–Sí, fue genial –lo apoyó su hermana con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios –. Como un agujero en un barco.

Ruffnut y Snotlout soltaron una carcajada.

–Tuffnut atacó directamente sin medir las consecuencias –respondió Astrid con desgana al ver que ningunos de los demás jóvenes lo tomaba en serio.

–Muy bien, Astrid.

Tuffnut, que no le agrado el comentario, comenzó a arremedar a Gobber descaradamente delante de él sin pronunciar palabra alguna, consiguiendo una risitas por parte de su hermana, Snotlout e inclusive Fishlegs, quien rápidamente se cubrió la sonrisa de los labios con la mano, en lo que herrero le propinaba un zape al gemelo rubio en la nuca.

–¿Y saben en que se equivocó Astrid? –continuó Gobber como si nunca se hubieran distraído con las niñerías de Tuffnut.

–En no ir directamente a mis brazos –respondió Snotlout lascivamente, lanzándole un besito a Astrid y una mirada seductora.

Astrid lo pateó debajo de la mesa… con fuerza.

–Me confié – dijo la muchacha mientras Snotlut torcía la boca para no dejar escapar un grito de dolor –, no calculé la distancia antes de saltar.

–Excelente, Astrid –dijo Gobber junto en el momento en que Hiccup y Honey se aproximaron a la mesa completamente empapados por la lluvia. A pesar que no era intención de los hermanos Haddock sentarse con ellos, aún así los demás jóvenes a la mesa ocuparon el largo de los asiento para disuadirlos de la idea –. Ahora ¿Quién me quiere decir en que se equivocó Hiccup? –agregó el herrero mientras el muchacho tomaba dos platos con algo de pan y viandas para él y su hermana.

–¿Qué tuvo el valor de aparecerse en la arena? –soltó Tuffnut con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¿Qué no fue devorado? –comentó Snotluot soltando un zape en dirección del gemelo pecoso que logró esquivarlo a tiempo.

–Nunca hace lo que debería –contestó Astrid con la mirada pegada en los hermanos que se acomodaron en la mesa contigua.

–Muy bien, Astrid.

Hiccup se clavó su mirada en su comida tratando de ignorar los comentarios. El muchacho ya tenía cierta experiencia en tal tarea. Por su lado Honey, quien realmente no necesitaba estar ahí al no ser partícipe del entrenamiento, torció el labio en disgusto ante el comentario. " _¿No hace lo que debería?"_ Si Hiccup no hubiera seguido su instinto con el ataque del gronckle, no estaría con ellos esa noche. Y _además ¿Qué estaba pensado Gobber?_ Él sabía a la perfección que los demás muchachos molestaban mucho a Hiccup hermano _¿Por qué echarle más leña al fuego?_

Pero la joven se quedo callada.

–En realidad todos se equivocaron en un importante detalle –continuó Gobber –. No lo toman con la seriedad necesaria. ¡Es el momento que dejen de actuar como el grupo de mocosos estúpidos que son y empezar a comportarse como verdaderos vikingos!

Ante el regañó los gemelos Thorston soltaron un resoplido de fastidio mientras intentaban distraer su mente con pensamientos más agradables, como el de un casa en llamas o un barco volando en pedazos. Snotlout en cambio se sintió ofendido con las palabras del herrero; _él había salido ileso de ese último encuentro con el dragón ¿o no?_ Solo Fishlegs se sintió avergonzado con el regaño y Astrid lo tomó como un desafió. Por su lado, Hiccup solo levantó la mirada de su plato.

–¡Y sobre todas las cosas –agregó Gobber clavando su ojo visco en lo jóvenes sentados en la mesa –, están subestimando a su oponente! –dijo de ultimo lanzando sobre la superficie de la mesa un voluminoso objeto –. Tengan.

Era un libro, uno grande y pesado. Su portada estaba forrada en la piel escamosa de dragón y la marca de la cresta de Berk quemada en el centro.

–El libro de los dragones, el manual que contiene toda la información necesaria para combatirlos y el único libro permitido para leer.

Ya se ha mencionado con anterioridad que los libros se encontraban prohibidos en el archipiélago barbárico, porque se consideraba al conocimiento muy peligro. La pregunta era: ¿Para quién? No sé sabía desde cuando existía tal restricción, pero se rumoraba que databa desde la época del último rey del archipiélago, siendo el libro de dragones de Bork the Bold la única excepción a la regla.

Bork había sido el tátara-tátara-tátara-abuelo de Gobber, un hombre que intento tantos oficios en su vida pero la desgracia lo seguía a todos lados, era por ello que llegaron a llamarlo el muy, muy desafortunado. Las desdichas de Bork solían ser acompañadas por la presencia o actos de unos cuantos reptiles gigantescos alados escupe fuego. Con tal fatídica inspiración, Bork decidió ir en contra de las tradiciones y escribir su propio libro sobre los dragones para guiar a otros guerreros en las maneras más eficaces de derrotarlos.

En un principio sufrió mucho rechazo ante la tendencia de las antiguas tradiciones contra los libros, pero su arduo trabajo sirvió finalmente mucho después de su muerte, cuando su libro fue liberado para la lectura general. Generaciones enteras de nuevos guerreros se habían beneficiado de sus conocimientos.

–¡¿Leer?! –soltó Tuffnut histérico saliendo de su aturdimiento –. ¡¿Mientras aún estamos vivos?!

–¿Acaso sabes leer? –le preguntó Astrid con picardía.

–Por supuesto, ¿No soy un idiota?

–Ni siquiera puedes deletrear bien tu nombre –lo contradijo Ruffnut.

–Por supuesto que sí. Empieza con una Te y le sigue una "o" y luego otra "o"…. después una fffffff…..

–¡¿Para que leer libros sobre cosas que vamos a matar –interrumpió Snotlout fastidiado –, en lugar de matar las cosas que vienen en el libro?!

–Porque sus cabezas duras como piedras siguen sin comprender lo conceptos más básicos para enfrentar a un maldito dragón –le respondió Gobber con cizaña frotando sus sienes con sus dedos. Ya llevaba un par de días con un terrible dolor de cabeza –. Esta será una noche de tormenta, esas lagartijas no aparecerán hoy –agregó mirando sobre su hombro la puerta del gran salón ante el sonido de un trueno en el exterior –. Es una perfecta oportunidad para estudiar la guía, ya que el día de mañana les espera una pequeña sorpresa.

Y sin decir más, el herrero les lanzó una leve carcajada que sería normalmente escuchada en un villano de cuentos, antes de retirarse del gran salón a la oscuridad de la noche de tormenta.

Los jóvenes lo miraron alejarse antes de intercambiar algunas miradas en duda.

–¿Qué será? –soltó Astrid.

–Tal vez sea otro dragón, uno raro y poco común –contestó Fishlegs –. Leí en el libro sobre un dragón sub-acuático que arroja agua hirviendo a sus víctimas… –agregó el muchacho entusiasmándose a cada segundo con los conocimientos que rara vez tenía oportunidad de demostrar a los demás.

Fishlegs desde muy chico había descubierto que le fascinaban leer, cualquier cosa. De chicuelo pasaba horas frente a los letreros leyendo una y otra vez las pocas palabras escitas en ellos. El joven rubio se sentía culpable por el incontrolable deseo que sentía por leer cuanto libro le fuera posible, pero siendo el libro de dragones el único disponible, ya lo había letrado cientos de veces hasta aprenderlo de memoria. Era su más profundo sueño visitar un día la biblioteca pública en la isla de los Meathead, por desgracias en un mundo donde los libros eran prohibidos, también la entrada a las bibliotecas.

–Espera un momento rechoncho barrilete de emociones –lo calló Tuffnut con ademán –. Sí antes no tenía las putas ganas de leer el libro…

–Ahora… –agregó Ruffnut con desanimo.

–Lean su estúpido libro –interrumpió nuevamente Snotlout levantándose de su asiento –, yo haré lo que hace un verdadero y cabrón guerrero: matar dragones y tomar un largo sueño embellecedor.

Poco a poco, el resto de los jóvenes fueron levantándose de la mesa, dejando solo a Astrid rezagada. Hiccup que había presenciado todo en silencio desde la mesa que compartía con Honey, se alzó de su puesto y caminó hasta la chica. No pudo evitar imaginarse miles de escenarios para terminar compartiendo una noche de lectura junto con Astrid; pero antes de que este llegara a tan siquiera insinuarlo a la joven en el mundo real, esta también se levantó de su puesto deslizando el libro sobre la superficie de la mesa en dirección de Hiccup.

Astrid ya había leído el libro con anterioridad, así que no tenía problema de dejarlo a Hiccup totalmente.

Balbuceando frases incompletas, Hiccup miró derrotado como Astrid se alejaba de él lentamente y cojeando. Su atención estaba tan enfoscada en la rubia que no llegó a percatarse en el momento en que Honey apareció a su lado, hasta que esta le dijo:

–Buen intento, bro.

Hiccup dio un brinco del susto, pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle a su hermana por el ataque cardiaco, la sonrisa de Honey desapareció de su rostro y fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor al recibir un puñetazo directo a las costillas.

–Eso es por dejarme sola con la inválida de Astrid –sentenció Ruffnut que solo había regresado sobre sus pasos para desquitarse de Honey. Mientras esta se torcía del dolor, Ruffnut trató de alcanzar a su grupo de amigos que estaban muy adelantados en dirección de la puerta, cuando ella también recibió un intenso puñetazo en la espalda.

–Eso es por llamarme inválida –dijo a su vez Astrid.

–¡Astrid! –se quejo Ruffnut retorciéndose se dolor –. ¡No es justo! Tus golpes duelen más que un cabezazo contra la testa dura de Tuff.

Las grandes puertas del gran salón se abrieron rápidamente para dar pasos a los jóvenes y al igual que Gobber antes que ellos, desaparecieron entre la lluvia y la tormenta. Hiccup y Honey quedaron solos a la mesa donde unos minutos antes los novatos de guerrero convivieron su alegría por convertirse en verdaderos combatientes. El muchacho le lanzó a su hermana una sonrisa muy similar a la ella lució cuando el muchacho sufrió el rechazo de Astrid.

–No te atrevas a decir que me lo busque –dijo esta amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

–Yo no iba a decir nada –contestó su hermano tomando el libro de la mesa y yendo en búsqueda de unas cuantas velas. Sería una larga noche.

Las horas pasaron y el gran salón se sumergió en una gran oscuridad en lo que los últimos comensales regresaban a sus respectivos hogares. Al final solo quedaron ambos hermanos Haddock sentados en la misma mesa, solo iluminada por las últimas velas encendidas de toda la habitación. Mientras afuera, la tormenta se desataba con todo el poder del dios Thor.

Los ojos de los hermanos quedaron prendados de las páginas viejas del libro, donde se describía hoja tras hoja las características de los dragones. Bork había hecho un excelente trabajo en su recopilación de información antes de sus descubrimientos observando a los dragones; nadie antes que él, se le había ocurrido clasificarlos (todo el mundo solo se dedicaban a matarlo).

Existían seis clases de dragones diferentes según Bork y los miembros de cada grupo, compartían similitudes, características, hábitos y hasta debilidades. Strike, boulder, mystery, sharp y stoker eran los nombre de cada clase: los boulder se caracterizaban por ser los más lentos y pesados, pero también aquellos con mayor aguante; los mystery, como su nombre los decía, tenían la tendencia de hacer ataques sorpresas y ser misteriosos; los sharp solían ser los peligrosos al contar con más armas que la mayoría de los dragones y muchos de ellos eran venenosos; los stoker eran los tipos lanzallamas, aquellos que preferían rostizar su alimento antes de comerlos. Por último, la clase strike, los dragones más rápidos y peligrosos de todos, pero también los más raros de ver.

La cantidad de información era tan impresionante, que Hiccup estaba sorprendido que solo era usada para tratar de matarlos. Incluso a final de cada una de las paginas, venía acompañado la breves palabras "tirar a matar" como única opción al toparse con alguna de esas bestias.

Pero lo que realmente confundía al muchacho de aquel libro, era que no había ni la menor pisca de información relacionada con lo que había visto en el night fury y los otros dragones en los reciente días. Según las descripciones de Bork, los dragones eran casi bestias sin pensamiento que actuaba por dinámica. No había intuición, preámbulos y mucho menos sentimientos en sus acciones. Según las palabras del libros (descripción que aceptaban y defendían todos los vikingos), los dragones eran bestias autómatas diseñadas solo para matar.

 _¿Pero… por qué no lo mató a él y Honey el night fury cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué sentía que había algo más complejo en ellos? ¿Y por qué le parecía poder percibir sus emociones?_

Honey por su lado, poco a poco fue perdiendo el interés en la lectura de su hermano, como al final de cuentas ella no formaba parte del curso de entrenamiento contra dragones, no era fundamental que aprendiera todo el libro de memoria. Su atención fue enfocándose solamente en Hiccup, en la manera como pasaba las paginas con casi desesperación, buscando algo que no estaba ahí; como su voz se quebraba ante lo seca que se encontraba su garganta al no dejar su lectura en voz alta; y las facciones de su rostro, en como fruncía el ceño ante la falta de respuesta a sus dudas.

Finalmente Hiccup llegó a la pagina del night fury solo para descubrir que él sabía más información del elusivo dragón que lo describía el libro. Ni siquiera había una ilustración del dragón negro.

Desilusionado el muchacho perdió sus ojos verdes en la página seca que le aseguraba que debía estar muerto en ese momento.

–¿Qué estas pensando, Hiccup? –le peguntó de repente Honey sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No pudo evitar que su voz sonara casi como una advertencia.

–¿Eh? –dijo el chico levantando la vista –. Yo solo… –agregó apenado, como si lo hubieran descubierto pensando algo pecaminoso.

Sin saber que más decir, Hiccup bajo la mirada evitando los ojos idénticos de su hermana, pero esta no dejo de tenerlos clavados en él a pesar del incomodo silencio.

Conocía tan bien a su hermano para saber que su comportamiento denotaba que una idea loca y peligros comenzaba a formándose en su inquieta mente. Y él, por su lado, estaba consciente que nada se le escaparía a Honey. Muchas veces, ella sabía que iba hacer mucho antes que él mismo lo supiera.

–Muy bien, hazlo.

–¿Qué?

–Lo que estas pensando, hazlo.

–Pero no sabes que estoy pensando.

–Puedo hacerme una idea, Hiccup –dijo ella con misteriosa calma –. Siempre frunces la frente cuando tienes una de tus ideas locas y completamente suicidas –con su mano le indicó el libro –, y acabas de hacerlo ahora al ver la pagina del night fury. No es muy difícil descifrar lo que estas planeando.

–¿Pero?... –soltó el chico desconcertado –. ¿Acaso no vas advertirme que es peligroso? ¿Qué voy a arriesgar mi vida?

–Podría… –aceptó la niña encogiendo los hombros –, pero no afectaría el resultado.

Hiccup la miró con seriedad.

–Hiccup –continuó Honey –. Me pareció una completa estupidez liberar al night fury, yo en tú lugar nunca lo habría hecho. Pero algo dentro de ti te dijo que lo hicieras de todas formas y milagrosamente, este nos perdonó la vida. Hoy de nuevo en la arena, ese "algo" te advirtió sobre el ataque del gronckle, y de nuevo, no estaba equivocado… –dijo su hermana con la mirada perdida en el vacio –. Dime, Hiccup –se volvió hacia él –. ¿Qué te está diciendo esa sensación ahora mismo?

Hiccup no contestó de inmediato, en realidad la pregunta de Honey lo tomó por con la guardia baja. La idea de que hubiera "algo" dentro de él que lo advirtiera o guiara sobre los dragones le parecía completamente demente. Pero había sido, y solo él, el que experimentó todas esas revelaciones completamente acertadas como para ignorar su existencia. Tal vez era similar a lo que Honey decía sentir con sus corazonadas, y estas rara vez le habían fallado.

Pero ese "algo" le decía… que debía…

–Ya lo tienes –interrumpió Honey sus pensamientos poniéndose de pie –. Ahora me voy a casa a secarme el cabello, no demores mucho o si no podrás levantarte temprano para la sorpresa que les tiene preparada Gobber para mañana.

Antes de marcharse, Honey le plantó un débil beso en la frente que Hiccup apenas sintió ante el aturdimiento en que se había sumergido. El muchacho se quedo solo en el gran salón hasta que la última vela se extinguió, aún con la mirada clavada en la página del night fury en el libro de dragones; mientras en la oscuridad de la noche, el papel fue devorado por las sombras tan negras como el dragón que deambula por raven's point y en la mente del muchacho.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Quiero darme un momento para agradecerle a todos aquellos que siguen este fic desde el principio, como también a los nuevos seguidores. Muchas gracias a todos.

También quiero informarles que es mi intención que un capitulo nuevo salga al menos una vez por semana, y procurar que sea en el lapso de domingo a martes. Para que no se pierdan ningún capitulo.

Por último, los invitó a visitar mi página de DeviantArt donde publicó más fanarts y mis historias originales. La dirección se encuentra en mi descripción personal en fanfiction. O seguirme en mi blog de tumblr donde colocó arte nuevo que encuentro de todo lo que me gusta (incluyendo HTTYD), solo coloca "noisulivone" en el buscador principal de Tumblr y entra a mi crazy fan world.

Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en la siguiente.


	16. Las damas fuertes

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Las damas fuertes

.

.

Hiccup soñó esa noche con el night fury. El muchacho se encontraba rodeado por una intensa neblina que no le permitía ver más allá de su propia nariz. Escuchaba miles de voces a su alrededor, pero cuando pedía por ayuda ninguna le contestaba. Cuando comenzó sentir pánico, aparecieron los dos ojos verdes brillantes del dragón y con un potente batir de sus alas negras como la noche misma, alejó por completo la neblina que lo mantenía preso. Los dos permanecieron con sus miradas clavadas en los ojos del otro, mientras el joven escuchaba en la lejanía las voces cobrar mucha más fuerza.

–Hiccup.

–Hiiiicccccuuuupppp.

–Hiccup.

–¡Hiccup! –escuchó su nombre en potente grito que lo despertó.

El muchacho abrió completamente los ojos y se encontró con la madera del suelo de su habitación pegada a su mejilla. Durante su siesta había rodado de la cama, terminando con su torso colgado de la orilla y con su cabeza, al igual que brazos, apoyados sobre el piso.

–¡Hiccup! –gritó de nuevo Honey. El muchacho podía escuchar los gritos de su hermana viniendo desde la planta baja de su casa. –. ¡Sal de una vez de la cama!

Después caer definitivamente de la cama, Hiccup se cambió de sus ropas para dormir y bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Honey frente a un caldero sobre el fogón; de este emanó el delicioso aroma de un estofado de pescado, la especialidad de su hermana. Ambos gemelos sabían realizar todos los quehaceres del hogar debido a la insistencia de su padre de mantenerlos dentro y seguros, pero aunque Hiccup poseía muy buena sazón, Honey preparaba partillos mucho más deliciosos.

El gemelo pecoso no solo se conformó con un plato, sino que pidió ración doble hasta llenar su estomago. Generalmente comía en muy pocas porciones, pero el estofado de pescado de Honey era su favorito. Unas horas después se arrepintió completamente por su glotonería cuando se encontró en la arena de entrenamiento, huyendo por su vida de la sorpresa que Gobber les tuvo preparada para ese día.

A pesar que ninguno había logrado superar al gronckle, el viejo guerrero retirado decidió adelantarlos a su siguiente reto, el Deadly Nadder. Dragón de la clase sharp y armado con afiladas púas venenosas, los nadder eran bestias bípedas que podían alcanzar grandes velocidad a pie como en vuelo. El fuego que provenía de lo más profundo de sus fauces, era tan incandescente que podía fácilmente derretir el hierro, y su sentido del oído era uno de los más agudos entre todos los dragones. Pero al igual que ventajas, el nadder tenía debilidades, las cuales radicaba principalmente en su limitada visión; al tener los ojos en cada lado de su cráneo, le costaba enfocar su vista en un punto en particular, por lo cual siempre ladeaba su cabeza de un lado a otro. Además, poseían un punto ciego frente a su nariz.

El nadder de la arena de entrenamiento era una hembra adulta (lo que se distinguía por su cresta de picos) bastante agresiva, que ya contaba con años enfrentado a jóvenes aprendices. Ésta, había sido capturada bastante joven por unos leñadores en el bosque aledaño a la aldea y con el constante manejo por los seres humanos, el dragón se había vuelto un animal de costumbres; nunca atacaba cuando se le alimentaba o daba agua, pero cuando abrían la puerta de su prisión, embestía a todo lo que estuviera en movimiento, y una vez que terminaba, volvía por sí sola a su celda.

Gobber no solo los había sorprendido ese día con el nadder, sino también con un gigantesco laberinto de más de dos metros de alto, donde los jóvenes apéndices tenían que escapar del ataque del dragón; la cual les llevaba la delantera, ya que lo conocía de memoria. Los chicos en entrenamiento corrían despavoridos de un lado a otro mientras el nadder aparecía de repente de una esquina escupiendo su fuego; todos, con excepción de un joven en particular que insistía en mantenerse al margen para interrogar a su mentor que los vigilaba desde mirador sobre la arena.

–Gobber el libro de dragones no habla mucho sobre los night fury– dijo Hiccup tratando de captar la atención del herrero –. Acaso no hay una continuación, un panfleto o un libro que se llame "Todo lo que quería saber de los night furys".

–¡Hiccup pon atención! –le gritó Gobber indicándole algo a sus espaldas. El muchacho alcanzó a darse la vuelta justo en el momento en el que nadder le lanzó una potente llamarada de fuego con chispas. Hiccup tuvo mucha suerte no terminar calcinado, mientras salía corriendo, con todos sus miembros intactos, por uno de los corredores del laberinto.

Gobber soltó un gruñido de frustración jalando largo bigote rubio, ante la falta de concentración que demostraba el gemelo pecoso.

–¿Qué trae tu hermano el día de hoy? –dijo el hombre volviéndose a la niña a su lado. Al igual que él, Honey presenció el entrenamiento de ese día desde la seguridad del alto mirador y detrás de la reja suspendida sobre la arena.

Honey estaba tan enfocada en el hecho de que su gemelo casi terminó casi cosido a las brasas, que la pregunta de Gobber la tomó por sorpresa.

–¿La pubertad? –dijo la chica nerviosa evitando la mirada del herrero –. Yo que sé.

–Aja –dijo a su vez Gobber sin tragarse en lo más mínimo sus palabras. Conocía tan bien a los hermanos Haddock, era incluso más figura paterna para ellos que su propio padre, así que sabía de antemano que el cerebro de ambos funcionaba como uno solo.

–¿Qué? –soltó Honey ante la intensa mirada del hombre, sonrojándose levemente.

–Bien, escúpelo

–¿Disculpa?

–Ustedes dos solo se ponen así de elusivos cuando están planeando algo –especificó Gobber indicando a la chica con su dedo acusador –. Así que suelta la sopa.

–Gobber no tengo la menor idea de que estás hablando –insistió Honey tratando de mostrar indiferencia, y habría tenido éxito si no fuera que el rubor de sus mejillas no desapareció –. ¿No deberías estar vigilando el entrenamiento?

Justamente en ese momento, en el laberinto, el nadder soltó otra llamarada de fuego que incineró el escudo de Fishlegs.

–¡Comienzo a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza! –gritó el chico regordete soltando los restos de su escudo y saliendo corriendo en la dirección contraria al dragón, sin percatarse que la parte trasera de su túnica había sido también alcanzada por las llamas.

–¡Lo haces bien Fishlegs! –lo animó Gobber mientras él y Honey siguieron con la vista la senda de humo que salía detrás del muchacho –. ¡Sigue así!

–¡AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh!

Fishlegs corrió despavorido con los brazos en alto, al sentir el picante calor en sus posaderas, hasta que encontrar el final del laberinto y pudo lanzar su trasero dentro de un barril de agua. Soltó un resoplido en alivio, pero la parte anterior de su cuerpo quedo atorada, haciéndole imposible el salir por su cuenta.

–Hola –dijo Fishlegs sin poder mover mucho el cuerpo –. Alguien puede ayudarme… auxilio…

Gobber y Honey lo miraron con algo de pena, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar para ayudarle. En cambio, la vista de la niña fue a posarse unos metros más arriba de Fishlegs, donde se encontraba la inconfundible figura encorvada de la anciana Gothi, quien contemplaba el entrenamiento.

–¿Qué hace aquí? –musitó la chica de cabellera castaña ante la presencia de su mentora en la arena. Gothi era una ermitaña que prefería la soledad de su choza alejada de la aldea, que acudir a los eventos más mundanos de los habitantes de Berk. Solo acudía a ceremonias importante, ya que incluso los heridos y enfermos, debía subir hasta su aislado hogar en la colina para recibir su tratamiento; cuando existía una perfecta y equipada choza de curadera en la mitad de la aldea.

Sin apartar la vista de la anciana, Honey decidió acercarse para averiguar que la traía al entrenamiento.

–Esta conversación no ha terminado ¿oíste? –la amenazó Gobber al verla macharse sin decir nada.

–No hay conversación que seguir, Gobber –insistió la gemela pecosa volviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Al menos con el gemelo equivocado –murmuró Gobber para sí, entrecerrando la mirada.

El herrero ya tenía sus sospechas desde el último ataque de los dragones, que lo hermanos se traían algo entre manos, pero también sabía que era difícil sacarle la verdad a Honey a pesar de tenerla contra la pared. Por suerte para él, Hiccup era mucho más fácil de doblar.

Y hablando del diablo:

–¡Gobber! –lo llamó el muchacho sacándolo de su meditaciones –. Que si alguien quiere acercarse a uno –continuó Hiccup refiriéndose al night fury.

–Todo el que lo ha intentado, no ha vivido para contarlo –dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡Ahora, vuelve ahí! –le ordenó inmediatamente indicándole a Astrid y Snotlout justo detrás de él, quienes se ocultaban en una esquina del nadder.

Mientras, Honey llegó hasta donde se encontraba Gothi, quien no dio la menor señal de darse cuenta de su presencia. La chica le dirigió unas cálidas palabras para llamar su atención:

–Quien lo diría. Creí que sería más fácil que los dioses abandonaran el Valhala a que usted dejara su choza.

Tal vez no las más simpaticas.

Gothi, el miembro más anciano de la aldea después de la muerte del viejo Wrinkly, era la principal fuente de sabiduría y conducto de las viejas tradiciones. Desde niña fue seleccionada por su familia para cumplir tal función y dedicar su vida al arte de la curación y el designio de los dioses. Su abuela, quien fue su principal maestra, había cumplido con la misma función antes que ella y como así había sido durante generaciones atrás, hasta llegar a su tátara tátara tátara abuela, una de las ultimas valas del archipiélago y la responsable de tal tradición en su familia.

Las valas había sido una especie de sacerdotisa sagrada y curandera, que dedicaba toda su vida a la adoración de los dioses. Cuando solían existir estas imponentes damas, su posición en la sociedad vikinga era muy alta, la más grande que podía obtener una mujer, que incluso superaba en rango a las reinas. En el pasado, no cualquiera podía ser una vala; para aspirar a una, ésta debía ser un vitki femenino, un poseedor de un don divino.

Con el paso del tiempo y la decisión de los dioses, estas mujeres dejaron de existir y solo sus conocimientos continuaron en sus descendientes, pero no así su titulo. La abuela de Gothi había estado muy cerca de ser nombrada vala durante su juventud, pero su falta de sangre real se lo impidió. Clásica política vikinga.

Eso dejaba a Gothi como el último miembro de su familia con tales conocimientos, los cuales se perderían para siempre una vez que ella falleciera. Fue esa una de las principales razones por las cual accedió a tomar a Honey como su discípula, además que con la edad, comenzó a afectarse su buen juicio.

El principal obstáculo en la educción de la joven, fue su propio padre de la misma. Aunque Honey demostró verdaderas facultades para la curación, el jefe no estaba muy de acuerdo a que su pequeña hija atendiera heridos. Stoick prefería que esta permaneciera en casa, donde estaba segura y dedicara solamente al cuidado del hogar (aunque todo el mundo sabía que él no tenía la menor intención de casarla).

Pero fue la personalidad arisca de la muchacha y su antipatía por otras personas lo que inclinó a Stoick en reconsiderar la oferta de Gothi, asimismo, la anciana parecía ser la única persona (además de Hiccup) en tolerar la presencia de la joven, y viceversa.

En cierta forma, ambas había desarrollado una relación abuela-nieta en la que compartía el tiempo en completo silencio, y cuando Honey se pasaba de la raya, Gothi no tenía reparó de poner a la niña en cintura a diferencia de su padre.

¡CRACK!

Se escuchó con fuerza cuando el bastón de la anciana mujer golpeó con todo en la cabeza de Honey, como respuesta a su comentario.

–¡Arg! ¡Vieja loca! –soltó Honey cubriéndose con ambas manos ante la amenaza de Gothi de golpearla nuevamente –. ¡¿Qué es lo que le pasa?!

Pero la mujer no le contestó (y no solo porque no podía hacerlo con palabra). Su vista estaba completamente enfocada en los jóvenes que intentaban escapar del laberinto en la arena. Honey se dio cuenta que había algo detrás de su concentración.

–¡Hiccup!

El gritó de Astrid sacó a Honey de sus pensamientos sobre la anciana e inmediatamente volvió su vista a la arena. La joven rubia se encontraba de pie sobre una de las gruesas paredes de madera del laberinto, tratando de escapar del las poderosas fauces de nadder, cuando finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de improvisto sobre el gemelo Haddock despistado que aún intentaba sacar alguna respuesta de Gobber.

Por su parte, Hiccup no se dio cuenta de que había sucedido hasta que ya tenía a Astrid Hofferson encima. Los dos terminaron en el suelo de piedra de la arena, con sus brazos y piernas entrelazados a causa de la caída. El hacha de Astrid se había clavado en el escudo que el muchacho que llevaba fuertemente sujeto al brazo, lo cual dejo a Hiccup en una increíble e incómoda posición. El gemelo no hizo nada para liberarse, solo rezó mentalmente a los dioses para que Astrid no se diera cuenta de los rojas que se habían puesto sus mejillas, pero conociendo su suerte eso era casi improbable, ya que sus rostros estaban tan cercas el uno del otro, que el muchacho podía sentir el aliento cálido de la rubia contra su cuello.

Luego siguió el dolor. Cuando Astrid decidió poner de pie, lo hizo sin tomar la menor consideración en el joven debajo de ella. La falda con picos de la armadura de la chica lastimó sus piernas, lo empujó del rostro hasta casi dislocarle la quijada y le arrancó el escudo de madera de un tirón lesionándole el brazo.

Hiccup nunca se percató que el apuro de Astrid se debía al nadder que regresaba para rematarlos. La rubia blandió su hacha con el escudo incrustado con tal potencia, que el terminó haciendo añicos la madera contra la cabeza del dragón. El pobre animal soltó un alarido de dolor, disuadiéndolo de cualquier otro intento de ataque.

Con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo, Astrid vio como el dragón se retiraba voluntariamente a su jaula y esta era cerrada por Gobber, antes de que éste descendiera al centro de la arena en compañía de Honey.

–Amor en el campo de batalla ¿eh? –escuchó Astrid detrás de ella a Tuffnut sacándola del estupor de la adrenalina.

–Ella lo pudo haber hecho mejor –se burló a su vez Ruffnut con una risita.

Astrid gruñó para sus adentros enfureciéndose nuevamente al imaginarse el cuadro que debió haber sido su incidente con Hiccup. Perdiendo la calma, se volvió hacia el joven causante de todo.

–¡¿Acaso es una maldita broma para ti?! –le gritó furiosa a Hiccup que todavía yacía en el suelo frotando su brazo –. ¡La guerra de nuestros padres está a punto de convertirse en nuestras, más vale que decidas en que bando estarás!

Amenazó al muchacho con su hacha en lo que este le devolvía una mirada lastimera. Fue cuando la ira que llenaba su garganta se esfumó. En realidad Hiccup no tenía la culpa de los sucedido, ni siquiera de la burlas de los otros, solo había estado en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado… como siempre.

Al final, con su frustración superada a gritos, la rubia comenzó a lamentarse de sus palabras… cuando…

¡Zaz!

Antes de que tan siquiera llegara a considerar en disculparse, Astrid cayó nuevamente al suelo, muy apenas consiguiendo detenerse con las manos. Alguien, la había empujado.

–¡Wow! –escuchó nuevamente soltar a Tuffnut, mientras los demás aprendices soltaban exclamación similares.

Astrid levantó la vista para toparse con el culpable, nunca se imaginó que sería precisamente Honey Haddock.

–¡Déjalo en paz! –gritó la gemela furiosa plantándose entre la rubia y su hermano.

–¡Mierda! –soltó Snoutlout sujetándose la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa–. ¡¿Vieron eso?!

Nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera la rubia en el suelo. Le tomó un par de segundos a Astrid asimilar que había sucedido y volver a encenderse en furia. Muchos solían decir que el temperamento de Astrid era su mayor debilidad, pero para ella, solo era una cuestión de orgullo. De un solo brinco, que dañó un poco más su tobillo lastimado, se puso de pie y enfrentó a la chica pecosa.

A pesar de la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro de Astrid, Honey no retrocedió ni un paso, ni aun cuando quedaron cara a cara o casi, ya que la rubia le sacaba un par de centímetros a la gemela.

–Alguien está a punto de terminar como carne molida –dijo Ruffnut emocionada.

Pero los sueños de Ruffnut y de los demás aprendices de presenciar a Astrid destrozar a Honey, nunca llegó a cumplirse, ya que Gobber se plantó entre las dos separándolas antes de que lanzara el primer golpe.

–¡Bien eso es suficiente! –dijo el herrero con cada jovencita detrás de uno de sus brazos –. Será mejor que todos vayan a tomar un descanso. Muy bien hecho Astrid, ahora ve a revisar tu tobillo –agregó de último dirigiéndose solamente a la rubia.

Astrid no reaccionó a sus palabras, ya que continuó con su mirada asesina clavada en la pecosa del otro lado de Gobber.

–¡Astrid! Ve a atender tu tobillo ¡Ahora!

A regañadientes, la muchacha accedió. Soltó un último resoplido en furia antes de marcharse a la entrada de la arena cojeando levemente, pasando a un lado del gemelo castaño que continuaba tumbado en el suelo, quien la siguió con la mirada.

–Hiccup –lo llamó Gobber atrayendo su atención –, has nos un favor a todos y saca a tu hermana de aquí.

Mientras cada uno de los jóvenes tomaba su propio camino y Gobber empezaba el largo y tedioso trabajo de limpiar la arena, Gothi siguió contemplando con atención desde el otro lado de la reja que cubría la zona de entrenamiento. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

Hey.

Ya había mencionado con anterioridad que la vala era una especie de hechicera vikinga, ahora, agrego a los vitkis que eran aquellos con poderes chamanicos (si no me equivoco). Más adelante explicare como funciona eso y los dones, lo cual es importante en la historia y ya que varios personajes poseerán algunos.

Al igual que Meatlug, Stormfly cuenta con su propia historia, pero no es tan triste como la de Meatlug que perdió a toda su familia, por eso ella es más agresiva. Stormfly solo es agresiva cuando quieren que lo sea, sin darse cuenta, Berk la entrenó para actuar de esa manera.

El pasado de Gothi es completamente de mi creación y hay muchos más secretos que se guarda la anciana.

En general, no quise cambiar la escena porque me gusta mucho y así es perfecta.

Bueno eso sería todo por ahora.

Un abrazo a todos y no vemos a la siguiente.

*Recuerden: capitulo nuevo todas las semanas, entre domingo a martes.


	17. Pensando en ti

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Pensando en ti

.

.

A pesar del intenso dolor que sentía con cada paso al caminar, Astrid evitó que cualquier mueca o gemido se escapara de sus labios, ni siquiera al llegar a su hogar, se permitió demostrar la menor indicación de su malestar. Su tío Fenrir, el único miembro de la familia que continuaba con ella en la casa, corrió rápidamente a socorrerla tan pronto la vio pasar cojeando el umbral de la puerta.

Astrid se sentó en la orilla de la mesa madera donde solían desayunar, mientras que su tío le ayudó a retirarse la bota. Aunque el hombre llevó a cabo su mejor intento de hacerlo delicadamente, aún así la chica rubia sintió un par de punzadas de dolor que recorrieron todos sus músculos de su pierna hasta la cadera.

– Ayer no estaba así de hinchado –dijo el tío Fenrir cuando logró retirarle la bota junto con las vendas que recubrían su pálido pie –. Esta más grande que la verruga del cuello de tu tía Olga –la comparó con una leve risita.

 _Clásico humor malo del tío Fenrir._

Él era el menor de los cinco hermanos del clan Hofferson, un hombre joven y de aspecto más exquisito a pesar de haber heredado los hombros anchos y las manos grande de la familia. Pero su falta de anchura vikinga se debía a un trágico accidente que sufrió de niño; se había quebrado ambas piernas cuando un árbol le cayó encima tras ser derribado por un timberjack. Debido a ello, Fenrir ya no pudo entrenar como los demás jóvenes de su edad y mucho menos pelear en batalla o contra dragones. Eso había mermado su físico, dando un aspecto más delicado a comparación de sus hermanos y hermanas; pero también había marcado su personalidad. Era el más sensible de todos los Hofferson y generalmente enfrentaba las situaciones difíciles con humor, el que solía ser muy malo.

Pero los defectos (o virtudes) de Fenrir que no resultaba ser un problema para sus hermanas, si lo era para su clan ante la difícil condición en que se encontraba. Él no era un digno heredero para la cabeza de la familia debido a su condición, y ante la muerte de los dos hermanos mayores, Finn y Ebolan (el padre de Astrid), el clan tuvo que ser dirigido por Phlegma, Olga y Bertha; quienes a pesar de sus caracteres fuertes y recios, estaban lejos de ser la solución ideal al ser mujeres.

Y aunque Astrid torció una mueca como de costumbre al escuchar los pésimos chistes de su tío, éste estaba en lo correcto con sus observaciones. El tobillo de Astrid se encontraba del doble de su tamaño, casi tan grande como un balón de bashy-ball, y había comenzado a adquirir un color purpura como el de una mora.

La joven clavó su mirada angustiada en su pie deformado, que no se percató cuando su tío alcanzó un balde con agua helada y metió de lleno la pierna de su sobrina hasta la altura de la pantorrilla. Aunque trató con toda su fuerza de voluntad no gritar, aún así Astrid soltó un débil gemido cuando su piel tocó el agua helada.

–Hijo de la… –masculló la chica entre dientes, mientras que sus nudillos se tornaron pálidos de lo fuerte que apretó la orilla de la mesa. Poco a poco, su pie comenzó acostumbrarse al agua fría y a mitigar su dolor.

–¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que terminó así? –le preguntó su tío a la chica después de un par minutos de silencio.

Pero Astrid no le contestó, al menos no de inmediato, ya que no estaba completamente segura de cómo hacerlo. La jovencita rubia tenía la mirada perdida en su pie sumergido, en un intento de evitar la de Fenrir. Mientras, en su mente se figuraban dos fuertes razones que la mantenían callada, una era el vergonzoso hecho de que la escuálida Honey Haddock la había tomada por sorpresa, y la segunda, tal vez aquella que la atormentaba más que su orgullo herido, eran los ojos verde esmeralda de Hiccup Haddock en una mirada llena de aprensión. Podía verlos con claridad como si estuviera de nuevo en la arena, con el pobre chico pecoso en el suelo en una posición patética, intimidado por sus rudas palabras.

Astrid no podía comprenderlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de como sucedió. No era como en otras ocasiones donde su carácter había sacado lo peor de ella y descargado su frustración en los gemelos Thorston o golpeado a Snotlout. Algo en Hiccup se había quedado grabado en sus retinas y pensamientos, y eso le causaba una terrible punzada en el pecho y la nuca.

–Oh… ahora ya veo –soltó de repente el tío Fenrir sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos –. Debe de ser por un chico –dijo él en broma, aunque desconocía que estaba muy cerca de la realidad.

En cuestión de segundos, el rostro de Astrid comenzó a adquirí un potente color carmesí, iniciando por sus mejillas y extendiéndose hasta su cuello. De la impresión, casi se resbala de la orilla de la mesa donde estaba sentada.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –bramó ella histéricamente dándole una patada juguetona a su tío con su pierna buena, y casi lo hace caer de espaldas –. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No…! ¡Bueno, si! ¡Pero no es lo que piensas! –se apresuró agregar ante la risa maniática con la que le respondió el hermano de su padre.

Fenrir no paró sus potentes carcajadas a pesar de los intentos inútiles de su sobrina de detenerlo. Astrid no le quedó de otra de cubrirse el rostro con sus manos ante la vergüenza, sintiendo lo calientes que se habían puesto sus mejillas en su palmas.

–¡Ahora en adelante serás Astrid "el tomate viviente" Hofferson! –se burló Fenrir antes de que Astrid le propinara un potente puntapié en el estomago con su pierna buena –. Muy bien… me sobre pase… con ese… –balbuceó tratando de recuperar el aire –. ¿Me puedes… contar que sucedió?

Astrid soltó un suspiro en resignación y aunque sus mejillas continuaban coloradas, decidió que sería mejor relatar su versión de lo sucedido antes que su tío lo escuchara de alguien más.

–Fue en el entrenamiento –dijo la chica –. Gobber no preparó una especie de prueba para escapar de un deadly nadder. Todo iba bien hasta que… –Astrid comenzó dudar mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo – yo intentaba evitar el nadder cuando… Hiccup se atravesó… –agregó con frustración, pero rápidamente la culpa la empujo a decir –: ¡No pude evitarlo!... y creo que lo lastime. Después que pude alejar el dragón, le grite… algunas cosas….

Su tío, la escuchó en silencio soltar su incomprensible relato, denotando en su rostro el esfuerzo que le estaba tomando descifrar las palabras de su sobrina; pero cuando creyó que ésta había terminado o le pareció oportuno interrumpirla, le preguntó:

–Entonces ¿chochaste contra Hiccup? ¿Le gritaste? ¿Fue así como te lastimaste de nuevo el tobillo?

–No –respondió Astrid con vergüenza agachando la cabeza. Tragó saliva y cobró valor para añadir –: En realidad fue Honey –dijo en voz muy baja esperando no ser escuchada, pero las cejas de Fenrir se alzaron demostrándole que lo había oído todo –. ¡Apareció de la nada y me empujó contra el piso! –soltó de ultimo indignada tan solo la idea de que hubiera sido derribada por alguien de la mitad de su peso.

–¿Honey? –dijo su tío como si no creyera en su palabras –. ¿Honey te derribó? ¿Honey? –insistió mientras con su mano indicaba la corta estatura de la gemela Haddock.

–Por los dioses –soltó Astrid cubriendo de nuevo su rostro con sus manos. Era como una maldad del mismo Loki. Al menos estaba agradecida que solo su tío Fenrir fuera el único que la vio en ese estado, no podría soportar la idea de que su madre o tías, peor aún, alguno de los otros chicos de la aldea, la notaran así de alterada.

–De acuerdo –dijo Fenrir mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en el inútil intento de no reírse. Pero su autocontrol duro poco, ya que unos segundos después soltó otra sonora carcajada que provocó que su sobrina se sonrojara aún más.

–¡NO ES GRACIOSO! –bramó Astrid histéricamente soltando patadas y puñetazos contra su tío que logró esquivarlos dando unos pasos hacia atrás, quedando fuera del alcance de la chica.

–Está bien, ya no me reiré –aceptó Fenrir acercándose nuevamente a ella, mientras se quitaba una lagrima del ojo –. ¿Qué paso después?

–Honey me gritó que no molestara a Hiccup, y después Gobber nos separó antes de que pudiera responder.

–Hizo bien. Te habrías metido en menudos problemas si le dabas una paliza a la hija del jefe.

Astrid soltó un gruñido.

–¿Y eso es todo?

Le hubiera fascinado a la chica rubia decir que "sí", pero su conciencia la traicionó impíamente:

–No… me siento terrible.

–Se nota en tu rostro –dijo Fenrir levantando la barbilla de Astrid para mirarla a los ojos –. Hay algo más que la vergüenza de ser tomada por sorpresa por la escuálida y rara Honey Haddock. Pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué es? –agregó inquisitivamente a pesar de la mirada aprensiva que le devolvió su sobrina –. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo sentir peor? ¿Qué Honey te atacara o qué haya conseguido derribarte?

Astrid que esperaba otro chiste malo de parte de su tío, la tomó por sorpresa su pregunta. Sí, le había herido su orgullo de vikingo que alguien tan pequeña como Honey la pudiera haber sacado de equilibrio tan fácilmente, pero que lo haya hecho en un principio era lo que le pesaba más. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado esa reacción por parte de Honey, ella el tipo de persona que se defendía con palabras no con musculo (ya que no tenía ninguno).

–O tal vez fue… ¿Qué Hiccup estorbara en tu camino? O… ¿Qué tú le hayas gritado?

El cuerpo de Astrid dio un leve respingo ante las palabras de su tío, ya que no las esperaba al estar sumergida en sus profundas meditaciones.

–¿Me puede decir que es, Astrid?

La joven rubia no contestó, volvió a clavar su mirada en sus pies, tanto el que estaba dentro del agua como el que no. No pudo evitar recordar la época en que era buena amiga de Hiccup y Honey, cuando pasaba horas en su casa compartiendo con ambos hermanos. Pero todo eso había terminado bruscamente, por decisión de ella misma… por su propia ambición. Estaba dispuesta a convertirse en una doncella guerrera a toda costa y traer el honor a su familia necesitaba, que estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar lo que fuera y quien fuese para conseguir. Sabía que al ser una mujer, los habitantes de Berk no tomarían tan fácilmente sus habilidades, especialmente si tenía una profunda amistad con los gemelos paria de la aldea.

Ella les dio la espalda despiadadamente y ni se había dignado a mirar atrás. Era por ello que no podía recriminar la reacción de Honey, a pesar de lo mucho que la sorprendía. En cierta forma, hasta se lo había ganado.

Con Hiccup era diferente… pero mucho peor. Su misma ambición la condujo a actuar horriblemente en su contra, alguien que nunca le había causado mal y siempre había sido amable con ella, a pesar de haber roto su amistad. La imagen de podre muchacho en el suelo, con su ojos verdes llenó de aprensión, mirándola casi con lastima, era lo peor que había experimentado Astrid en su vida _. ¿Cuál había sido el error que comentó Hiccup? Solo estar en el lugar y el momento equivocado, como siempre._ No era su culpa que ella le cayera encima, que saliera lastimado y mucho menos se merecía la forma en que le había gritado.

 _Había dañado despiadadamente al inocente e indefenso muchacho._

–Creo que… –comenzó a decir Astrid sintiendo algo atorado en su garganta –que… –le resultaba increíblemente difícil decirlo –cometí un error.

La joven miró con tal lastima a su tío, que éste no puedo burlarse más de ella.

–Sí sientes que de verdad te equivocaste –le dijo –, debes de tratar de enmendarlo. Todo sabemos que Hiccup es un desastre andante, no porque sea su culpa, solamente que la mala suerte le sigue a donde quiera que va. Desde mi punto de vista, el hecho que chocharas contra él fue solo un accidente y eso le pasa muchos al muchacho, así que no deberías preocuparte por eso. Pero si de verdad te arrepientes de lo que hiciste, deberías pensar en pedir disculpas.

–Pero…

–Como solía decir tu tío Finn: "una disculpa merece más valor, que el orgullo de nuestras acciones" –la interrumpió Fenrir alzando su dedo índice recordando a su sabio hermano mayor –. En cuanto a Honey no es de sorprenderse su respuesta tan agresiva.

Astrid torció la boca ante el comentario de su tío. Nadie sabía con exactitud que había pasado entre ella y Honey, ni siquiera la gemela pecosa entendía por qué había sucedido. No podía ser que Fenrir tuviera el conocimiento del rencor bien ganado que Honey sentía hacia ella.

–No confundas mis palabras –dijo este como intuyendo sus pensamientos o por simple casualidad –, me dejo pasmado el hecho que pudiera tirarte al suelo, pero no su respuesta. Tal vez tú no lo entiendas porque tu padre se reunió con nuestros antepasados mucho antes que él y tu madre pudieran darte hermanos; pero yo que si los tengo, habría reaccionado exactamente igual para defenderlos de quien los hubiera lastimado, sin importar lo fuerte que fuera. Y ellos son gemelos, por Odín. Su lazó debe de ser mucho más fuerte. Honey solo estaba protegiendo a su hermano ¿Acaso puedes culparla de ello?

Astrid encogió los hombros recordando de nuevo esos años en la casa Haddock cuando solía jugar al escondite entre los mueble y las armas de la casa. Honey solo tardaba un par de segundos antes de encontrar a Hiccup, como si siempre supiera donde estaba o si hubiera un hilo invisible que los conectara. Incluso, con el paso de los años, seguía siendo inseparables, uno cerca del otro. Tal vez su tío tenía razón sobre el hecho de no tener hermanos, pero igualmente Astrid entendía el sentimiento, ella nunca permitiría que nadie lastimara algún miembro de su familia.

–No, no puedo –contestó ella con firmeza en su voz.

Después de los largos minutos de charla, el tobillo de Astrid bajo del agua fría había reducido de tamaño, pero su piel adquirió un tono azulado. La chica, apenas podía sentir su dedos entumecidos.

–¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes Astrid? –le preguntó repentinamente Fenrir mientras colocaba el pie de su sobrina sobre su rodilla y lo secaba con un pequeño pedazo de tejido –. Solían ser tan buenos amigos, no entiendo que fue los que les paso.

–A veces yo tampoco.

–Bueno, al menos ya decidiste que va hacer ¿verdad, pies fríos? –dijo su tío recuperando su tono burlón.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza después de soltarle un puñetazo en el hombro.

Tal vez no existía solución a su problemas con Honey, y lo mejor sería tratar de olvidar el asunto y evitar cualquier otro conflicto en el futuro (más fácil decirlo que hacerlo). Pero definitivamente tenía que disculparse con Hiccup; ella había cometido un error y debía enmendarlo. Además, no podía quitarse los ojos lastimeros del muchacho de su cabeza.

….

–Hiccup, quieres quedarte quieto –le ordenó Honey –. Ya casi terminó.

Ambos hermanos había regresado a su casa después del fiasco que había resultado el entrenamiento de ese día. Honey había logrado convencer a Hiccup que le permitiera revisar su brazo lesionado, generalmente era tan obtuso sobre su propios cuidados que rara vez permitía que alguien lo atendiera. Solo cuando Hiccup estaba seriamente herido o muy enfermo para cuidarse por sí mismo, era cuando aceptaba la ayuda de otros a regañadientes.

El muchacho estaba sentando en la orilla de su cama con el torso al descubierto, mientras su hermana le colocaba unos largos vendajes sobre el brazo, hombro y pecho. Aquella mañana, cuando Astrid había arrancado el escudo de Hiccup de su brazo, ésta llegó a lesionarle varios músculos. Honey le colocó un ungüento base de pétalos de caléndula para ayudarle a contrarrestar el dolor, antes de dejarlo más cubierto que una momia.

Durante todo el proceso, Hiccup se mantuvo callado, atrapado en sus propios pensamientos, los recuerdos de esa misma mañana y las palabras de Astrid Hofferson que no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza.

–¿Qué tanto piensas, Hiccup? –le preguntó Honey descifrando su silencio.

El gemelo pecoso no le contestó de inmediato. Haciendo girar su ojos, soltó un suspiro en resignación antes de tratar de pasarse la túnica de nuevo por la cabeza, pero su brazo adolorido lo hizo casi imposible. Su hermana terminó por ayudarle a colocarse correctamente la ropa sobre su torso.

–¿Estas pensando en Astrid? –dijo ésta sentada justo detrás de él, en la misma cama.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero no contradijo a Honey o confirmó sus sospechas. El muchacho clavó su mirada en sus pies, mientras las palabras de Astrid retumbaban en su cabeza como si la rubia estuviera en aquella habitación gritándole nuevamente.

Su hermana no lo presionó más, a pesar de que Hiccup solía sufrir de muchas humillaciones públicas, nunca había sido por parte de Astrid, la misma persona por la cual sufría un enamoramiento juvenil. Honey estaba furiosa con ella por eso. Había perdido el control al abalanzar en su contra; la gemela ni siquiera lo pensó, incluso si la rubia la hubiera terminado arrastrándola por el piso como una muñeca de trapo, no le habría importado en lo más mínimo.

–La forma en que miró… –soltó Hiccup después de unos minutos en completo silencio –como lo hacen todos los demás…

Hiccup era considerado un raro, diferente y un inútil por todos los habitantes de su aldea, y en cierta forma lo había llegado a aceptar. Se había acostumbrado a las burlas de los demás, a decepcionar constantemente a su padre, al reproche de los demás adultos e incluso, uno que otro golpe. Pero no importaba que tan mal fuera el insulto o como lo trataran, Astrid nunca lo había humillado, insultado o agredido. Ella… solo lo ignoraba.

 _Nunca creyó que extrañaría ser ignorado._

–Hiccup, escucha lo que voy a decirte –le dijo Honey tomándolo de su hombro sano y haciéndolo volverse hacia ella –. Lo que paso no fue tu culpa, fue… solo un accidente y estos pasan…

–En especial a mí…

–Más a ti, y por mayor razón, ella no debió gritarte de esa manera.

Los ojos de Hiccup se clavaron en los de su hermana que se encontraban llenos de ímpetu. A veces el muchacho se preguntaba: ¿Cómo ella podía tener tal determinación?

–Pero no podemos negar que tiene razón, Honey –dijo el muchacho cabizbajo –. Yo no soy parte de esta guerra… soy diferente.

Hiccup eludió los intensos ojos de su hermana, pero esta se agachó para quedar nuevamente a su nivel.

–Somos diferentes, Hiccup.

El muchacho titubeaba con la seguridad y fortaleza que le demostraba Honey, y en cierta forma lo hasta tranquilizó. Siempre tenía ese efecto en él.

De nuevo, volvieron a retumbar los reproches de Astrid en sus oídos, pero ya no lo lastimaban como había sido unos minutos atrás. Pero la pregunta continuaba acechándolo:

 _¿Qué bando iba tomar?_

Hiccup no pudo evitar pensar en el night fury que se encontraba atrapado en la ensenada en lo más profundo del bosque de Berk. Recordó sus ojos verde brillantes clavados en él como si pudieran contemplar su propia alma. Aquella bestia negra como la noche le había perdonado la vida, un acto de mayor piedad que había recibido a comparación del resto de los habitantes de Berk, de su propio padre o de Astrid.

–Recuerdas que solía decirnos el abuelo –le dijo Honey llamando su atención.

–"No son diferentes… son como su madre" –contestó el chico frunciendo la frente al tratar de recordar las palabras exactas del viejo Wrinkly.

Cuando eran aún más pequeños y su abuelo solía vigilarlos mientras Stoick se encargaba de atender las necesidades de la aldea, éste le solía relatar historia de su difunta madre. El padre de los gemelos no acostumbraba hablar de ella, su sola mención solía tráele mucho dolor. Pero cuando estaba fuera de la casa, el viejo Wrinkly les relataba todas las excentricidades y ocurrencia de la mujer.

Valka tampoco había sido la persona más querida por los habitantes de Berk, y en un principio, muchos de ellos quedaron extrañados con la decisión de Stoick de pedir su mano. Había sido una mujer de ideales poco ortodoxos y tendencias extrañas. Tenía pocos amigos y prefería su soledad. A pesar de que era buena con la lanza y la espada, se negaba a luchar contra otros y mucho menos contra dragones. Era una mujer muy pacifica, para la agresividad natural de los vikingos.

–Veamos el lado positivo –comentó Honey tratando de conseguir una sonrisa de su hermano –. Por fin te has dado cuenta que Astrid no piensa diferente de los demás chicos –dijo sin tener mucho éxito –. Cree que eres un bueno para nada como lo hacen todos los adultos… toda aldea… otras tribus… e incluso papá –pero con sus palabras solo consiguió que Hiccup entrecerrada su mirada –. ¿A dónde quería llegar con eso? –agregó apenada rápidamente rascándose la barbilla.

–Nop, tienes razón –dijo Hiccup interrumpiéndola alzando su mano –, tal vez fue mi error ilusionarme con Astrid y imaginarme algo que nunca puedo ser –añadió el chico pecoso con desilusión pero aceptación –. ¿Y a quien quiero engañar? No soy un vikingo, no soy un guerrero… ¡No se qué rayos soy! Pero de algo si estoy seguro, y no soy un mata-dragones.

Aunque las palabras de Hiccup no eran las más esperanzadas, Honey se sentía satisfecha que finalmente entrara en razón.

–Es estúpido lastimarme por algo que no creo –continuó el muchacho haciendo girar el hombro y sintiendo otra punzada de dolor.

–Gobber les dio el día de mañana libre, eso te dará la oportunidad de descansar tu brazo –dijo la jovencita de cabellos castaño bajando de la cama –. ¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a hacer todo el día?

Honey nunca se percató de la profunda expresión que adoptó Hiccup en ese momento. Tenía planeado hacer otra visita a su amigo night fury.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Tarde un poco en este capítulo ya que se me ocurrió adicionar algo más a esta historia. Ya que como será un viaje a través de la vida, no solo de Hiccup, sino de todos los dragon riders, se me ocurrió complementar sus familias, ya que durante el crecimiento de un individuo, la familia tiene un peso importante en su formación. Así que me puse a diseñar cada una de las familias y sus integrantes y eso se tomó tiempo.

Los nombres de la familia Hofferson son de mi invención, excepto Finn que es mencionado en la serie y Phlegma que otro personaje de la franquicia.

Otro detalle que empezara desde este punto será la relación de Hiccup y Astrid. Quise marcar el hecho de que no son tan diferente como ellos se imaginan.

En cuanto Honey defendiendo a Hiccup, es lo más natural que sucediera y ni siquiera lo pensó, solo actuó. Ella quiere y cuida mucho a su hermano y para desgracia de Astrid, ella no apoya el Hicctrid. Lo siento.

Pero no se preocupen, Astrid tendrá otra oportunidad para disculparse.

Esos sería todo, les mando un saludo.

Recuerden: Capitulo nuevo cada semana (publicado entre domingo a martes).


	18. Un día en la ensenada

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Un día en la ensenada

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Hiccup se levantó muy temprano, incluso antes de que el sol saliera del todo en el horizonte. Tenía como objetivo del día regresar a la ensenada para darle otro buen vistazo a ese night fury.

El muchacho no estaba tan seguro porque, pero no podía sacarse a ese dragón de ébano de la cabeza, tampoco el hecho que éste le hubiera perdonado la vida después de haberlo derribado del cielo. Había tanto que los vikingos podían asegurar sobre los dragones, pero el night fury estaba contradiciendo todos lo establecido con su extraño y enigmático comportamiento. Además, Hiccup encontraba increíblemente curioso cómo él podía descifrar facciones y expresiones en tales bestias, algo que al parecer, nadie más podía apreciar.

Así que, decidido continuar su peligrosa investigación. Hiccup salió de su cama lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a su hermana, quien dormía plácidamente al otro lado de la habitación. Se cambió de túnica, tomó su pequeño cuaderno de apuntes y bajo al piso inferior de su hogar, sin percatar algún cambio en el tranquilo sueño de su hermana gemela.

Hiccup estaba por salir a la fría y húmeda mañana en Berk cuando reparó que se le escapaba un detalle. Dejando la puerta abierta, el muchacho regresó sobre sus pasos en dirección a la cocina y tomó el pescado más grande que encontró en una barrica. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para distraer, aunque por unos segundos, al dragón negro como la noche y escapar vivo si la situación lo ameritaba.

Ya con la ofrenda escamosa y apestosa en sus manos, Hiccup salió de su hogar procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Una vez afuera encontró a Berk más solitario que nunca, inmerso en una intensa neblina húmeda que no permitía ver más allá de un metro delante de uno. Debido a que el sol aún no salía del todo, la aldea se encontraba a oscuras y solo era iluminada levemente por un par de antorchas, cuya débil llama estaba por extinguirse después de una noche larga. Hiccup no pudo evitar comparar el ambiente que lo rodeaba con las historias y leyendas sobre los nueve planos del universo que solía contarle su abuelo; hasta por un momento imaginó que de entre la neblina aparecería un gigante del Jotunhiem para devorarlo.

 _¿Cómo si ya no tuviera suficiente con los dragones?_

Antes de ir directo a la ensenada del night fury, Hiccup decidió pasar primero por la forja de Gobber the Belch. En su camino, el muchacho no se topó con alguna alma y mucho menos un gigante.

–¿Gobber? –llamó el muchacho con cautela desde la entrada, a la oscuridad de su lugar de trabajo.

Estaba desierto.

Sin perder el tiempo y con la posibilidad de que su mentor sintiera la extraña y bizarra urgencia de madrugar e iniciar su jornada de trabajo (en contra de todas sus costumbres) Hiccup se apresuró a tomar un pesado escudo que yacía junto a un montón en una esquina de la herrería.

–No se dará cuenta si hay uno menos –dijo el muchacho para sí despreocupadamente. Unos segundos después se lamentó a haberlo hecho tan a la ligera, ya que sintió una intensa punzada de dolor en su hombro herido ante el peso repentino del escudo en su brazo.

A pesar de su primer impulso de dejarlo en su lugar, Hiccup necesitaba algo más que la pequeña daga que cargaba en su cintura, para protegerse del mortífero y peligroso night fury. No le quedo otra opción que llevar el escudo en su brazo sano y el pescado apestoso en el otro. Esto le dificultó el cruzar todo el bosque en dirección a la ensenada, por lo cual le tomó más tiempo de lo normal llegar a su destino.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó raven's point, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto y la neblina había desaparecido entre los troncos de los arboles. El siguiente reto de Hiccup fue encontrar un camino que le permitiera descender hasta el fondo de la ensenada con la carga extra en sus inútiles y escuálidos brazos.

Después de un par de minutos, Hiccup encontró una pequeña abertura en la roca, perfecta para que su delgado cuerpo la atravesara, por desgracia no así para el gran y redondo escudo que quedo atrapado entre las piedras. El muchacho maldijo por debajo ante la frustración y su mala suerte.

Si llevar consigo nada más para defenderse, que la corta daga que colgaba de su cinto y el pescado maloliente en sus manos, Hiccup se introdujo cuidadosamente y en silencio a la ensenada. En un principio le pareció no ver al dragón por ningún lado que comenzó a temer que éste se hubiera marchado, pero al distinguir más escamas negras esparcidas por el suelo, Hiccup se convenció a sí mismo que el night fury no podía estar muy lejos.

–Bueno, esto será sencillo –dijo el muchacho para sí –. Ofreces el pescado y te retiras. Ofreces el pescado y te retiras –repitió una y otras vez ensayando el movimiento –. ¿Qué puede salir mal? –soltó sarcásticamente con una risita nerviosa –. Que un terrible y enorme dragón me arranque la cabeza –se respondió a sí mismo.

De repente, sus ojos captaron un movimiento en unos arbustos cerca de él, lo cual lo puso en alerta… o más bien, lo hizo soltar un gemido y dar un salto hacia atrás aterrado. Con una mano sobre su acelerado corazón, Hiccup pudo percatarse que las ramas se movían solo a causa de la briza matutina que se colaba entre los árboles.

–Es solo viento –dijo el joven soltando un suspiro aliviado.

–¿Esperabas al night fury? –soltó de repente una voz detrás de él, haciendo brincar y gritar del susto.

No era otra, que su hermana gemela.

–¡Honey! –bramó Hiccup con el pescado apestoso presionado contra su pecho, mientras trataba de calmar su respiración –. ¡En nombre Thor todo poderoso! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

–Asegurándome que no cometas una estupidez –dijo ella con gran calma –. Cuando desperté y no te vi en tu cama, estaba segura que habías ido a buscar al dragón –y la chica no requirió de sus corazonadas para descifrarlo –. ¿Por qué rayos me dejaste atrás? – caminó hasta él para golpearlo en el pecho con su dedo índice.

–¿Por qué? –dijo Hiccup encogiendo los hombros –. A no sé, quería llevarme toda la gloria de ser el primer vikingo devorado voluntariamente por un night fury… ¡Por qué es muy peligroso! –agregó con tono mordaz ante de gritar a todo pulmón –. Ese dragón es considerado vástago profano del rayo y la muerte misma. ¡Buscarlo, es casi un maldito suicidio! –continuó histérico agitando su brazos sobre su cabeza.

Pero Honey no se intimido ante sus gritos, en cambio una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujó en sus labios.

–¿Entonces admites que cometiste una estupidez al venir aquí? –le preguntó ella.

–¡Sí! ¡Digo no! Lo que quiero decir… No deberías haber venido, es muy peligroso para ti.

–¿Y para ti no?

–No… ¡No lo sé!

–¿Qué clase de respuesta tonta es esa?

–¡La única que tengo! –gruñó Hiccup con desesperación –. Y por desgracias no la quiero utilizarla cuando papá regrese y se dé cuenta que fuiste hecha pedazos por un demonio negro al que yo intentaba alimentar con un pescado –agregó sacudiendo el bocadillo escamoso frente al rostro de su hermana –. ¿Tienes idea de que me haría si te pasa algo?

–¿Y tú puedes imaginarse cómo se pondría él si también te pasara a ti?

–¡Por todo los dioses! –bramó el muchacho frustrado –. ¡Eso no le molestaría en lo más mínimo!

–No seas ridículo, Hiccup.

–Estoy cien por ciento seguro que papá estaría mucho más aliviado que el night fury apareciera ahora mismo y me saltara encima, en lugar de que me encuentre a mí en la arena decepcionándolo nuevamente.

Ambos hermanos estaban tan absortos en su discusión, que no se percataron que eran observados por un habitante de la ensenada. El dragón de ébano había sido despertado por sus gritos y cautelosamente trepó sobre una formación rocosa donde podía observar con claridad a los gemelos discutir. Solo un par de rocas al caer ante el movimiento de su cola, fue lo único que alertó su posición a los hermanos.

Hiccup y Honey enmudecieron al instante, en lo que sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas se clavaron en la bestia negra que los acechaba casi como un gato a un ratón. El dragón bajó despacio y con cautela de su mirador en dirección a los gemelos, los cuales reaccionaron apretándose el uno contra la otra.

–Por favor dime que tienes algo más para defenderte que un maloliente pescado –le preguntó Honey a su hermano ocultándose detrás de él.

–Es curioso que lo menciones –comentó Hiccup irónicamente mirándola sobre su hombro por unos escasos segundos para no apartar mucho su vista del dragón. El cual parecía haber captado el olor del pescado en sus manos y lo olfateaba con interés.

–¡Hiccup! –soltó ella irritada ante la falta de tacto de su hermano al elegir los momentos para hacer sus bromas.

–El escudo se quedo atorado en la entrada –confesó él.

–¿Entonces un pedazo de madera fue más listo que nosotros?

–No precisamente…

–¿Traes algo más?

–Una daga…

Como atendiendo a las palabras del chico, el night fury soltó un gruñido en los que cambiaba su postura curiosa a una defensiva, amenazando a los gemelos con sus dientes.

– _¿Acaso… entendió lo que decimos?_ –no pudo evitar pensar Hiccup al contemplar las acciones del dragón. Hasta por unos segundos, el miedo que sentía el muchacho fue remplazado por la curiosidad; la misma que lo había impulsado a adentrarse a la ensenada esa misma mañana.

Mientras, a su espalda, se podía escuchar los gemidos tímidos de Honey.

Siguiendo el concejo de su hermana y su corazonada, Hiccup hizo lo que todo Hooligan en su sano juicio habría considerado demencial. Tomó la daga que colgaba de su cinto y la arrojó lejos teniendo cuidado de que el dragón negro comprendiera por completo sus acciones.

–No, no, no, no –soltó Honey desesperada al ver el arma hundirse en el pequeño ojo de agua que cubaría gran parte de la ensenada –. ¿Por qué la lanzaste?

–Quiero que confié en que no vamos a lastimarlo –dijo Hiccup con gran seguridad voz que resultaba hasta alienígena en él.

–¿Y cómo vamos a confiar que él no nos lastime a nosotros? –soltó la chica histéricamente apretando sus puños contra el chaleco de piel de oso de su hermano.

–No tengo idea… tendrás que confiar en mí.

Sorprendida con el repentino cambio de actitud de su gemelo, Honey dejo de temblar al instante, mientras contemplaba pasmada el semblante de Hiccup.

Ante las acciones del muchacho, el night fury rápidamente cambio nuevamente su postura y comportamiento. Sus ojos de verde brillante se abrieron completamente, dándole un aspecto más curioso que amenazante. El gemelo resultaba tan interesante para el dragón como viceversa.

El night fury nunca había estado tan cerca de los humanos antes y mucho menos de unos tan pequeños como los hermanos gemelos. Desde que había sido derribado del cielo, seguía topandose a los dos niños constantemente, y hasta el momento, no lo habían llegado a lastimarlo. En cambio, justo en ese momento, uno de ellos le ofrecía alimento para satisfacer el hambre que atormentaba su largo vientre; pero aún así, el dragón no perdía nada con ser precavido, no importaba que tan inofensivos y débiles parecieran los niños humanos, seguían siendo vikingos.

–Sin dientes –comentó Hiccup al contemplar las fauces de night fury desdentadas listas a tomar su ofrenda de paz –. Podría jurar que tenía… –pero cortó de golpe sus palabras cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el dragón sacó sus filosos colmillos desde la profundidad de sus encías y le arrebató en milisegundos el pescado de las manos, si arrebatarle ningún dedo en el proceso – dientes – agregó de ultimo el muchacho intimidado por la velocidad de la bestia.

Pero el pescado no duró mucho dentro del estomago del night fury, parte de éste regresó al regazo de Hiccup justo después que el animal había conseguido acorralarlo a él y a Honey contra una roca.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? –le susurró Honey espantada a su gemelo al oído sin comprender en los más mínimo el comportamiento del dragón–. ¿Por qué lo escupió?

Pero para Hiccup resultaba extrañamente natural leer cada uno de los movimientos y facciones del night fury. Aunque el tamaño del animal, sus garras y dientes resultaban sencillamente intimidantes, el muchacho podía asegurar que éste no le deseaba hacerle ningún mal… al menos de momento. Lo contemplaba a través de sus ojos, como una ventana a los pensamientos íntimos del dragón de ébano.

–Creo… que quiere compartirlo –dijo el muchacho levantado el pescado hasta su rostro. _No podía creer los que estaba por hacer._

–No me digas que vas… –soltó Honey preguntándose exactamente lo mismo y antes de que terminara su oración, su hermano ya se había dado una mordida al pescado regurgitado, cubierto de baba y jugos gástricos de dragón – Urg… ¡Asco! –agregó cuando éste lo tragó a demanda del night fury.

Algo definitivamente ocurría entre ambos. El muchacho y el dragón (por los breves segundos en que sus miradas se conectaban) parecía que intercambiaban mensajes secretos él uno al otro. Honey, que a pesar del miedo que sentía, pudo presenciar de primera mano como ese lenguaje secreto ocurría entre ellos y los impulsaba a interactuar de manera que nunca nadie hubiera imaginado ver a un vikingo y a un dragón. La bestia era incluso capaz de imitar su sonrisa.

Pero Hiccup tuvo que arruinarlo.

–Creo que los night fury no dan la pata –soltó Honey posando las manos en su cintura, una vez que el dragón se alejó volando hasta el otro lado de la ensenada cuando su hermano había intentado tocarlo –. Bueno, ya fue suficiente ¿nos podemos ir?

–Aún no –alegó el muchacho marchando en dirección de la bestia.

–¡Hiccup!

Honey sentía que habían tentado mucho la suerte por un día, pero para Hiccup, cuya curiosidad era más grande que el océano, no había sido suficiente. El muchacho intentó un par de veces más tocar al dragón negro, pero en cada ocasión este se alejaba de él sin causarle daño.

–¿Acaso no entiendes que no quiere que lo toques? –insistió Honey disgustada a su hermano, mientras ambos contemplaban a la bestia colgar boca debajo como murciélago de la rama de un árbol, quedando fuera de su alcance –. Que por cierto, no entiendo tu necesidad de tocar todo lo que tienes enfrente –lo regañó frustrada.

Pero Hiccup estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que las palabras de su hermana le entraron por un oído, para salir por el otro.

Aunque el dragón no despertó de su siesta y no parecía que fuera hacerlo pronto, los hermanos permanecieron gran parte del día en la ensenada, principalmente ante la testarudez de Hiccup.

El gemelo pecoso se dedicó gran parte de la tarde a vigilar al dragón mientras analizaba mentalmente cada uno de los movimientos de la bestia de ébano. Por su lado, Honey requería más para pasar el tiempo. Fácilmente pudo haber dejado a su hermano en la ensenada y regresar por su cuenta a la aldea, pero eso significaba dejar al joven adolecente impulsivo y con defectos de buen juicio junto a un night fury. Era como darle a los gemelos Thorston una antorcha en llamas dentro de un granero lleno de heno. Era una mescla para el desastre.

Por suerte y desgracia, Honey había tomado un par de hogazas de pan por si acaso una al salir de la su hogar esa la mañana, pero no era suficiente alimento para ella y su hermano durante el resto del día. Motivada principalmente por el hambre, la gemela comenzó a probar las hierbas y frutos que crecían salvajemente en el suelo de la ensenada.

Honey tenía suficiente conocimientos sobre la herbolaria de la zona para diferencias los arbustos peligros de la isla de los que eran comestibles. Para la mala suerte de su estomago, muchas de la hiervas y frutos que crecían en ese presido lugar del bosque no le resultaban familiares. Pero eso no la desanimó.

Honey encontraba completamente fascinante el probar y experimentar con nuevos ingredientes, no solo para sus recetas de cocina o remedios caseros. Describir todas las propiedades que tenían las plantas y otros mejunjes era su fascinación, una que se comparaba con el gusto de su hermano gemelo por sus invenciones y la construcción de aparatos novedosos.

Era así como chica pecosa había desarrollado su pequeño laboratorio secreto que ocultaba debajo de su cama, donde guardaba y fermentaba muchos productos lejos de la vista de su padre y la supervisión de Gothi. Muchos de los cuales probaba en ella misma o en su hermano cuando lograba engañarlo. De esa forma descubrió que la rosa de Berk, una flor rustica y de mal aspecto que solía el regalo perfecto para los Hooligans enamorados, era un remedio perfecto para malestares del estomago cuando se bebía en té.

No todos sus descubrimientos habían resultado tan exitosos a la primera, a la mala (refiriéndonos a una fea urticaria que tuvo que ocultar con las mangas largas de su túnica) descubrió que las raíces de Thor no eran buenas para eliminar las quemaduras como para sazonar un estofado. Algo muy similar había pasado cuando Hiccup inventó la catapulta auto-recargable y el ojo morado que lució por tres meses.

–Nunca había visto este tipo de bayas – comentó Honey tomando un par de un arbusto espinoso. Eran pequeños frutos redondos y macizos de color rojo. La chica la acercó a su nariz y le dio una buena olfateada sin presidir ningún aroma de las mismas. Mala señal.

–Tel vez solo se dan en esta parte del bosque –comentó Hiccup sin ponerle mucho atención a lo que ella hacía. El muchacho estaba sentado a una roca, dibujando varios garabatos en arena con ayuda de una ramita de olmo.

–Me pregunto… –murmuró la chica cometiendo la tontería de darle un leve mordisco a una de las bayas. Era la única forma de confirmar las propiedades del fruto y por desgracias, generalmente con consecuencias muy pésimas –. ¡Argggg! ¡Arde, arde! –soltó la muchacha escupiendo los restos de la baya que había irritado su lengua con el primer mordisco.

Los ojos de Honey comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras tocia incontrolablemente haciendo arcadas.

–¡¿Por qué tenías que comerlas?! – la regañó Hiccup –. ¡Rápido toma agua! –agregó indicándole el estanque en medio de la ensenada.

La chica paso corriendo a un lado de él y sumergió completamente el rostro en el agua ante el profundo ardor que sufría su boca. A pesar del efecto placentero que le proporcionaba el líquido en un principio, el ardor continuó persistente en su boca sin importar cuánto bebiera.

–Definitivamente… necesito probar que más se pueden hacer con esa bayas –dijo para sí sacando su rostro del agua y recuperando el aliento. Su flequillo empapado goteó algunas pesadas gotas sobre sus ropas –. ¿Tú qué dices…? –se volvió para preguntarle a su hermano cuando se percató que su gemelo ya no se encontraba solo.

Al parecer los gritos de la joven habían despertado nuevamente a night fury y llamado su interés; peros us ojos verdes brillantes habían quedado más pasmados con los dibujos que había hecho Hiccup en la arena. Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, la bestia de ébano decidió imitar de nuevo al joven pecoso y realizó su propio arte abstracto con una gigantesca rama que deslizó sobre el suelo.

Hiccup y Honey quedaron sin palabras. El night fury demostraba una gran habilidad de compresión e inteligencia, una que nunca nadie se había imaginado en un dragón. No pudieron evitar preguntarse si era solo ese dragón en particular o todas las bestias escupe fuego podían ser así de especiales.

Pero por el momento no tenían intenciones de poner en pruebas sus teorías, con la bestia negra como la noche tenían suficiente. Hiccup comenzó a jugar con el dragón evitando pisar las líneas que había dibujado en la tierra, obteniendo diferentes reacciones por parte de la bestia y algunas risitas de Honey. En sus juegos, el chico no se dio cuenta de los cerca que terminó del dragón hasta que finalmente sintió su caliento aliento encentra de su nuca.

El animal solo se le quedo mirando, sin ninguna señal de agresión en el rostro de reptil, eso animó al muchacho el intentar tocarlo nuevamente.

–¡Hic…! –estuvo a punto de detenerlo Honey inquietada, pero de la nada sintió una punzada cálida en el pecho, como cada vez que tenía una de sus corazonada. Algo dentro de ella le dijo en voz calma y suave "que lo dejara seguir con su destino" tan claramente que creyó haberlo escuchado como un susurro.

Una sensación similar guió a Hiccup de cerrar sus ojos y dejar al dragón decidir si se acercaba a él. Unos segundos después, el chico pudo sentir en la palma de su mano la piel escamosa y caliente del reptil. Y tan rápido como habían iniciado, desapareció la sensación. El night fury se alejó de él con un fuerte resoplido que sacudió el cabello del chico.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó Honey aproximándose a él justamente cuando el dragón aterrizaba otra vez del otro lado del estanque.

–No estoy seguro –contestó Hiccup examinando su mano, la cual aún podía sentir el calor de la piel del night fury.

* * *

Hola.

Me tarde un poco en completar este capítulo porque no me sentía a gusto en cómo estaba quedando, por lo que tuve que escribirlo varias veces. Al final, quede satisfecha con mi esfuerzo.

Por cierto, para los que les preocupa que no haya Hicctrid en este fanfiction, le puedo asegurar que sus temores no están fundamentados. Incluso en la descripción al principio de la página, están marcados Hiccup y Astrid como pareja. Así que sí, esta fic es un Hicctrid, solo que no se basa solo en su relación, sino que va haber muchas más parejas entre los demás personajes (incluso planeo un cuadrado amoroso). Solo lo que quise marcar en el capitulo anterior, es que HONEY no es fan del Hicctrid. Entienden ahora por dónde va el drama?

Bueno un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima.

*Capitulo nuevo todas las semanas, siempre publicado de entre domingo a martes.


	19. Hacer, deber o no querer

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El primer intento

.

.

Rayos de tormenta en el cielo oscuro,

Mjolnir que azota los nubarrones,

El dios que planea futuros augurios,

La marea asola las poderosas naves.

.

Bestia que vuela durante la noche,

Cuervo del caos y malos presagios,

Niño solitario victima de reproche,

Victoria silenciosa ante el fuerte rechazo.

.

Dragón joven, dragón viejo,

Tus alas que acuñan el viento,

Ancho sauce, pilar de vida,

Como telaraña, tus ramas seducen al lento.

.

Dulce alma humana seleccionada,

Dios de familia y vida, te llama hermano,

Su sangre tibia te ha consolado,

La amistad que se juro prohibida.

.

Uno débil y el otro fuerte,

Sus bendiciones son infinitas,

La fuerza y el poder se le han conferido,

Son los primero guardianes de la lista.

.

Thor como siempre victorioso en sus planes,

Guerrero conquistador de batallas,

No vislumbró los terribles males,

El tiempo resultó el mayor canalla.

.

Niño pequeño que ha curado tus heridas,

Cumplió con éxito su destino,

Sacrificio de tierras vecinas,

Paz y caos para el imperio vikingo.

Página 4

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Hacer, deber o no querer

.

.

–Escuchen bien, manada de energúmenos inútiles –soltó Gobber con frustración a los jóvenes aprendices frente a él. De nuevo los futuros guerreros vikingos se encontraban en la arena, pero en esa ocasión el viejo guerrero tenía otros planes para ellos, en lugar de alguna bestia escamosa escupe fuego. El herrero había preparado el lugar como un salón de clases improvisado, utilizando barriles y tablones como mesas donde los seis aprendices se encontraban distribuidos de dos en dos–. Como no se les mete a su cabezota de piedra que deben conocer a la perfección a su enemigo, vamos a tener que repasarlo todo de nuevo hasta que finalmente aprendan lo que su oponente hace, piensa, come…

–¡Sueña y aspira al futuro! –agregó Tuffnut alzando la mano desde su puesto.

– Sí, porque no –dijo Gobber –. El punto es que no están estudiando –con libro de los dragones en su única mano les señaló –: Es por eso que hoy solo enfrentaremos los dragones de las páginas de la guía.

–¡Aaaaawwww! –gimieron al unísono la mayoría de los jóvenes vikingos.

–Aaaaaa… ¡A callar! –gruñó el viejo guerrero, generando silencio –. Empecemos ¿Cuáles son los tres puntos débiles de un gronckle? –preguntó volviéndose hacía una larga losa de piedra que utilizó de pizarra.

–¡Yo, yo! –dijo Fishlegs sacudiendo su regordete brazo en aire –. ¡Los ojos, la unión del ala y el vientre!

–Muy bien, Fishlegs. ¿Cómo se pueden usar estos tres puntos para derribar al gronckle?

– ¿Quién necesita puntos débiles? –comentó Snotlout altaneramente –. Solo debo embestir a esa estúpida bestia con ferocidad y terminara intimidado por mi valor.

–O estupidez –añadió Astrid con hastía –. Se puede utilizar tierra o un golpe para segarlo, después uno debe aprovechar el aturdimiento para atacar las alas y cuando este derribado, se le da el golpe final en el vientre –explicó de último la chica la pregunta formulado por Gobber.

–Perfecto, Astrid –dijo el herrero señalándola con su garfio –. ¿Pero qué sucede si fallas o el dragón sale del aturdimiento antes de tiempo?

–¿Rezar a los dioses por piedad? –soltó involuntariamente Hiccup.

–¡Exacto! –aceptó Gobber asintiendo con la cabeza –. O llorar también funciona.

A pesar de la participación del resto del grupo, había otras dos personas que no compartían el mismo entusiasmo a la clase. Los gemelos Thorston se encontraban sentados hasta las últimas butacas del salón de clases improvisado, sumidos en el más impresionante aburrimiento y tedio.

–Urg… urg... No puedo… esto es… tan educativo… –mascullaba Tuffnut casi adolorido, con los codos clavados en la mesa y sujetando su cabeza con las manos.

–Lo sé –comentó su hermana a su lado, con su torso desparramado en la misma superficie –. Puedo escuchar como mi cerebro comienza a funcionar.

Resultada difícil… o hasta casi imposible, que dos personas tan inquietos y distraídas como Tuffnut y Ruffnut tuvieran la capacidad de concentración para atender a las palabras de Gobber por más de cinco minutos. Los padres de los gemelos solían decir que estos habían nacido con mucha energía que probablemente era una bendición de los dioses (o maldición para aquellos que sufrían sus bromas pesadas). Fuera cierto o no que su capacidades creativas destructivas fueran milagrosos, nadie podía negar que también lo llevaban en la sangre.

El clan Thorston era uno de los más peculiares de toda Berk, compuesto principalmente de vikingos quisquillosos hasta rozar en la demencia. Muchos miembros de esta larga (muy larga familia) se había lanzado al mar en busca de aventuras y gloria, pero muy pocos había regresado. El patriarca de los Thorston, Tuffnut padre, también había surcados los mares desafiando al mismo dios del mar Njord durante sus años de juventud y rito de adultez. Cuando regresó, trajo consigo la sorpresa de una radiante y bonachona esposa embarazada de los gemelos.

Nunca nadie supo o quiso preguntar de dónde sacó a la mujer o como consiguió convencerla para que se casara con él; pero toda la aldea estaba segura que era mejor no preguntar.

Así que con padres tan locos y pasivos como los de los gemelos Thorston, era comprensible porque les resultaba imposible tener la menor pisca de paciencia, control y concentración.

–¡Es demasiado para mí! –soltó el gemelo rubio jalándose con desesperación el cabello –. ¡No puedo más! ¡Arrrrggg! –gruñó con fuerza poniendo se dé pie. Acto seguido, tomó la orilla de la mesa donde había estado recargado y la lanzó por los aires.

El fuerte impacto de la madera contra la roca de la arena, detuvo en seco las palabras de Gobber y provocó que los demás jóvenes se volvieran hacía él dirigiéndole miradas incrédulas.

–¡Tuffnut! –lo llamó el herrero con la mano y el garfio a la cintura –. ¡¿Qué carajos ocurre contigo?!

–¡NO TENGO UNA RAZÓN COHERENTE! –gritó Tuffnut como si su vida dependiera de ello, antes de salir corriendo de la arena agitando los brazos sobre su cabeza y gimiendo como un animal.

Por unos breves segundos, el estupor reinó en la arena; hasta que Ruffnut, quien estaba tan impresionada como los demás de lo que acaba de suceder, imitó los actos de su hermano. Empujó el último barril que quedaba en pie de su mesa y corrió hacia la entrada de la arena lo más rápido que pudo.

Gobber no le quedo más que soltar un resoplido en resignación.

Después de eso, y ya perdida la concentración de los demás aprendices, el herrero terminó la clase y mandó a los jóvenes a cumplir su deberes del día.

Los futuros guerreros se quedaron solos en la arena, siguiendo las instrucciones de su mentor mata-dragones, mientras el iniciaba la persecución de los gemelos Thorston por el resto de la aldea. Snotlout y Fishlegs se hicieron cargo de proveer a los dragones con su ración de pescados del día, a través de la pequeña portezuela en sus jaulas. Por su parte, Astrid acomodaba con desgana los barriles y tablones que Tuffnut había arrojado en todas direcciones en su berrinche.

Mientras la chica cumplía con su aburrida y tediosa obligación, no pudo evitar que sus ojos azules saltaran unos metros más adelante y terminaran en el joven de pelo castaño que barría con desidia el centro de la arena. Astrid no había dejado de pensar en lo que le dijo su tío Fenrir sobre disculparse, solo si lo sentía necesario, y vaya que le parecía preciso hacerlo. Pero en su terquedad y principalmente, por su orgullo, le resultaba algo difícil encontrar el valor (y le dolía admitirlo que por eso fuera) hacer lo que le parecía correcto.

No pudo evitar pensar, que si tan solo Fishlegs y Snotlout no estuvieran con ellos dos en la arena, tal vez le hubiera resultado más fácil disculparse.

Pero el muchacho en cuestión, que tenía cautiva la mente de Astrid, no se había percatado en lo más mínimo de la batalla campal que ocurría en su ser. En realidad, su propio pensamiento era prisionero de la enigmática criatura de ébano que se ocultaba en la ensenada del bosque. Hiccup ni siquiera había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, repasando mentalmente cada uno de los detalles de esa misma tarde y del dragón negro.

De repente, los pensamientos de Hiccup fueron interrumpidos, por el barullo que tenía otros de los dos jóvenes vikingos, con quienes compartía labores.

–¡Te digo Fishface –bramaba Snotlout con sujetando un gran cesto de mimbre – , que aún quedan pescados en la cesta!

–Pero ya no hay espacio –respondió el regordete rubio empujando la pequeña portezuela que daba acceso al pesebre de nadder –, el comedero está a rebosar. Es extraño, es la misma ración de siempre.

–Pescados menos, pescados más ¡¿Qué carajo importa?! –insistió el chico moreno alzando los brazos –. Solo mételos ahí, para que podamos largar de aquí –empujó a un lado a Fishlegs y depositó a la fuerza el resto de los pescados por la portezuela, dejando algunos con la cola por fuera –. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer con mi vida que alimentar a un grupo de feos dragones.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó el chico rubio con legitima curiosidad.

–Eh… –balbuceó el moreno sin tener una respuesta –. ¡¿Ahora es un interrogatorio?! –gruñó Snotlout perdiendo la paciencia. Sin más arrojó el cesto de mimbre a un lado, antes de dirigirse directamente a la salida de la arena.

Un par de minutos después, Fishlegs y Astrid lo imitaron, dejando a Hiccup por su cuenta. El muchacho se había rezagado intencionalmente. Una vez que aseguró que nadie podría verlo, Hiccup soltó la escoba y se aproximó a la jaula de nadder. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pegó su oreja contra la superficie de madera tratando de escuchar a la bestia dentro. No percibió el menor ruido.

Aún que toda lógica le indicaba que debía regresar a casa y olvidar al dragón, Hiccup siguió a su corazón y comenzó a retirar los pescados atorados en la portezuela, hasta que logró desbloquearla lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza por ésta.

Hay que analizar esto un segundo ¿Quién en su sano juicio metería su cabeza a la jaula de un animal peligroso y salvaje? Pero Hiccup ya había hecho tantas locuras en los últimos días, que ni siquiera se cuestionó tal estupidez.

Sus ojos tardaron un momento en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de celda, que le costó un par de segundos poder distinguir al nadder azulado recostado contra una esquina, rodeada por su escamosa y letal cola. La dragona respiraba lentamente y sus ojos amarillentos brillaron con intensidad al percatarse de la presencia del gemelo fisgón.

Pero en lugar de levantarse o escupirle fuego, la nadder cacaraqueó débilmente con su temblorosa mandíbula. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus papados temblaron ante tal movimiento.

–Estas herida –musitó Hiccup comprendiendo y recordando el fuerte golpe que Astrid le había propinado al nadder en la quijada.

* * *

Hiccup marchaba por la aldea, pasando su mirada por cada uno de los edificios buscando a alguien en particular. Pero ésta no estaba en su lugar de trabajo, en casa, ni el mercado o el muelle. Comenzaba a preocuparse, cuando llegó al gran cobertizo donde guardaban las barricas de hidromiel, encontró a quien andaba buscando a un lado de la edificación.

–¡Honey! –la llamó tan repentinamente, que la chica dio un brinco del susto. Ella se encontraba de puntillas sobre un barril para alcanzar a ver por una de las ventanas superiores del almacén.

Al escuchar el grito de su hermano, perdió el equilibro y calló de sentón en la fría y húmeda tierra.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –le preguntó su hermano aproximándose a su gemela.

–¿Yo? –dijo Honey con los ojos tan grandes como paltos y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –. Nada –su hermano le tendió la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie –. Solo quería comprobar mis capacidades de aterrizaje.

Pero le resultaba imposible engañar a Hiccup, quien no le costó ni un par de segundos descifrar lo que su hermana estaba haciendo apenas unos minutos atrás.

–O estabas espiando como preparan el hidromiel en contra de las órdenes de papá –comentó el muchacho cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y lanzándole a Honey una mirada inquisitiva.

Aunque Hiccup y Honey no tenían una buena relación con su padre, y en el caso del muchacho resultado casi extraños, Stoick estaba completamente seguro de dos cosas sobre sus dos hijos: que tenían una inmensa curiosidad y que esta generalmente lo llevaba al desastre.

En el caso de Honey, el experimentar con diferentes ingredientes y conocer nuevas recetas era su debilidad, y desde que había descubierto el proceso de fermentación, no había otra cosa que deseara más, que saber el menor detalle de cómo se preparaba el hidromiel. Por desgracia, tal néctar era como la segunda sangre de la aldea y el jefe no podía permitir que su hija curiosa la arruinara como muchas cosas en su vida. Por lo cual, le tenía completamente vetado acercarse a las barricas de tal licor.

–Corrección, papá me prohibió intervenir en la realización –aclaró ella a su hermano alzando su dedo índice –. No dijo nada de ver como lo hacen –y con una leve sonrisita que Hiccup no pudo reprocharle, Honey cambio de tema –: ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?

Su hermano torció una mueca en lo que dejo caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

–¿Tan mal?

–En realidad fue extraño y perturbable –explicó Hiccup lo mejor que pudo encogiendo los hombros –. Pero hay algo que quería preguntarte.

–¿Qué es? –dijo Honey ante la curiosidad que le despertó su hermano.

–Los ungüentos que preparas para Gothi, los especiales para deshinchar…

–¿Sí?

–¿Funcionan para todos? ¿Incluso animales?

Honey meditó por un segundo su respuesta.

–Una vez lo use en Bjorn Boar cuando Tuffnut y Ruffnut lo obligaron a arrastrar una carreta por el acantilado –explicó la gemela pecosa trayendo a su mente tan penosa situación que a veces le generaba pesadillas en las noches –. Funcionó muy bien, en realidad ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Por qué vas a ayudarme esta noche a curar a un dragón.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Este es un capitulo sencillo, espero que les gustara.

Creo que en veces anteriores ya he dicho que más adelante explicare sobre que son los dones de los dioses, así que sean pacientes; pero por el momento ya saben que son habilidades especiales en ciertos individuos y que generalmente se ven más en gemelos.

Sobre la familia Thorston se me ocurrió el hecho que sean principalmente aventureros por uno de los capítulos RTTE donde descubren que un antepasado de los gemelos ya había estado en la isla. Tuffnut padre, el nombre se me ocurrió por los libros ya que hay un personaje que es Tuffnut jr. Y creo que ya he mencionado este Tuffnut igual. Y sobre su mamá, bueno ya sabrán su historia más adelante.

Me cuestione si mencionar lo del proceso de fermentación, algo que no había sido nombrado de tal forma en esa época, pero ya que. Es más fácil entenderlo para nosotros, al igual como términos médicos como inflamación o infección. Y por último, pensaba en un principio basar los conocimientos de herbolaria de Honey en plantas reales, pero era mucho trabajo, por eso de ahora en adelante los voy a inventar.

Ya para acabar un importante aviso, ya que me voy a ocupar en ahora en adelante los fines de semana, este fic se publicara martes o miércoles, pero seguirá siendo uno por semana.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos a la siguiente.


	20. La realidad de la noche

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

La realidad de la noche

.

.

Esa misma noche, en el gran salón, dejando morir sus penas en el fondo de un tarro de hidromiel, Gobber bebía hasta el fondo gruñendo para sus adentros toda la frustración que cargaba consigo.

El viejo guerrero había visto cosas terribles en su vida, enfrentado devastadoras batallas y viajado más allá de los confines del archipiélago barbárico. Había enfrentado a peligrosos y letales enemigos, matado feroces bestias y sido acosado por otras. Su vida estuvo en riesgo muchas veces, y aún así, nunca había enfrentado una frustración tal como la que estuvo viviendo los últimos días.

No tenía tregua y rompía su pobre espíritu.

Lo único que deseaba era terminar en calma su bebida, regresar a casa y gritar incontrolablemente contra la almohada hasta quedar inconsciente.

Por desgracia, las cosas nunca podían ser tan sencillas.

–¡Gobber! Viejo ¿Por qué bebiendo tan solo? –le preguntó de repente el larguirucho Lars Thorston sentándose a un lado de él en la mesa.

–Pareciera que no quieres que te molestaran –soltó robusto Dogbreath Dubrain con una risita estúpida, ocupando el lugar frente al herrero.

–¿Tú crees? –gruñó Gobber con sarcasmo y amargura en su voz.

–Y ¿Cómo van los novatos en la arena? –preguntó Lars sin captar el tono del comentario anterior.

–Sí ¿Son tan malos como todos dicen? –dijo Dogbreath con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

El viejo guerrero paso su única mano por su rostro soltando un gruñido con hastía.

–¡Ja aja! ¿Así de malos son? –se burló Lars, mientras su amigo le daba al herrero una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo hace tirar su bebida –. Sabíamos que la mayoría de ellos era unos lerdos, pero tanto.

–O tal vez Gobber es el que se está poniendo viejo –comentó gimoteando Dogbreath tratando de contener sus carcajadas.

El joven Thorston apoyó su opinión soltando tremenda risotada, la cual fue como puñaladas en la espalda para Gobber. El hombre perdió lo último que le quedo de compostura y alargó su brazo por encima de la mesa para sujetar a Lars de gaznate.

–Vuelvan a decir eso y les aseguro que les pateare el culo tan fuete que tus ancestros en el Valhala lo van a sentir –los amenazó Gobber mientras apretaba con fuerza la garganta de Lars. El joven rubio inútilmente trató de liberarse de la enorme mano del guerrero que fácilmente podía estrujarlo hasta morir. En cambio, Dogbreath saltó de su puesto y miró con miedo y horror a su viejo maestro –. Solo porque ya no están bajo mi entrenamiento, no significa que pueda darles una madriza.

–Tranquilo… tranquilo –musitó el Thorston casi inaudible y sin aire. Cuando su rostro comenzó a ponerse azul, finalmente Gobber decidió dejarlo ir. Lars se acarició el cuello mientras tocía incontrolablemente y trataba de recuperar el aliento –. Solo… teníamos un poco de curiosidad… eso era todo –agregó entre arcadas, en lo que Dubrain asentía con la cabeza enérgicamente.

–Viniendo de ustedes, debe de ser muy malo –dijo una cuarta persona que se unía a la conversación a espaldas del herrero. Los tres hombres se volvieron para toparse con la ancha y fornida Rubella "The Rude".

–Nadie te invitó, Rubella –se quejo Lars señalándola con el dedo.

–Y tampoco a ustedes, perdedores –le respondió ésta con las manos en la cintura sin intimidarse en lo más mínimo –. Porque no dejan de fregar a Gobber y se van a joder a alguien más.

Lars y Dogbreath soltaron un gruñido como respuesta, pero sus miradas se toparon con la del herrero, que los desanimó en continuar la discusión. Ambos amigos decidieron que sería mejor marcharse, pero si no antes de que Lars se inclinara hacia la joven mujer y le susurrara al oído:

–A ti, cuando quieras.

El Thorston terminó mordiendo su propia lengua al recibir el gancho derecho de Rubella directo en el abdomen. Requirió de la ayuda de Dogbreath para salir huyendo de ahí.

–Gracias, chica –dijo Gobber desanimado dejándose caer nuevamente en su asiento –. En realidad no estoy de humor para liderar con más estupideces.

–Por el amor de Freya, Gobber –agregó Rubella sentado con él a la mesa –. No te había visto tan mal desde Adelaide Jorgenson se tragó la llave de tu casa y dormiste afuera por tres noches en pleno invierno hasta que decidiste a derribar la puerta con un hacha sin filo.

–Sí, no fue agradable para nadie –soltó el herrero pasmado trayendo malos recuerdos a su mente. Dio un último y largo trago a su bebida, antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa –. Por los dioses Rubella, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gobber?

–Los novatos, eso es lo que sucede –explicó el herrero casi con desesperación –. Son como terribles terrors después de comerse una barrica completa de azúcar.

–¿En realidad son tan malos?

–No. ¡Son peores! No tienen disciplina, son tercos, obstinados, orgullosos, holgazanes y necios.

–Bueno, son adolecentes… –dijo Rubella meditándolo un poco – y vikingos…. y de Berk –añadió hasta con gracia –, somos testarudos de nacimiento ¿Qué esperabas?

–Lo sé, he pasado la mitad de mi vida entrenando jóvenes vikingos no solo para matar dragones, sino para convertirse en verdaderos guerreros. Pero estos…. son inentrenables. Ya veía difícil la tarea cuando solo les enseñaba a combatir con las armas, pero ahora con los dragones ¡Es imposible!

–"No existen imposibles Gobber, solo lo improbable" –recitó la joven robusta –. Tú solía decírnoslo todo el tiempo.

–¡Pos era un mentiroso de mierda! –rugió Gobber exasperado llamando la atención de varios comensales en el gran comedor y sorprendiendo a Rubella –. Nunca debiste creer en mis palabras. Hablo en serio Rubella, no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo con estos muchachos; Snotlout es un inepto presumido que nunca se calla, Fighlegs es una albóndiga temerosa que sorprende que siga vivo, y los gemelos Thorston… ¡Arg! ¡Son los peores! He entrenado tres generaciones de Thorstons y ninguno se les compara a esos dos. El día de hoy, huyeron a la mitad de la clase y tuve que perseguirlos por media aldea. Y cuando finalmente los alcance, ya se habían cubierto en grasa de Yak. ¡¿Sabe lo difícil que es atrapar a un Thorston cubierto de grasa de Yak?! ¡Imagínate dos! –el herrero terminó su perorata chillando desconsolado como un chicuelo.

Rubella lo miró pasmada sin saber exactamente qué hacer para que dejara de llorar. Nunca en su vida había visto a un guerrero temerario como Gobber reaccionar de tal manera.

–Me estoy volviendo viejo para esto –comentó de repente el guerrero recobrando la compostura.

–Gobber, creo que lo estas pensando demasiado –dijo la joven buscando las mejoras palabras para darse a entender; nunca había sido buena en discursos, era por eso que siempre recurría a recitar las palabras de otros –: "Nada bueno viene de pensar" es lo que siempre dice mi padre –agregó encogiendo los hombros –. De acuerdo, son ineptos. ¿Quién no lo es al ser joven? Cuando nos entrenaste a nosotros no éramos muy diferentes. Recuerdo que yo insistía en usar el arco, cuando tengo pésima puntería. Gullibird, Dogbreath y Lars eran… más bien siguen siendo idiotas; incluso Ansred que es todo un prodigio, era un presumido de la chingada. Así que no lo tomes muy enserio ¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasarles?

–¿Qué se los coma un dragón?

–Somos vikingos, gajes del oficio –contestó Rubella con una gran sonrisa –. Solo… necesitas inspirarlos… darles un objetivo.

Gobber le lanzó una mirada suspicaz. Tal vez la muchacha de pocas pulgas tenía razón… probablemente no estaba tomando el camino correcto con sus nuevos aprendices.

–Ahora te dejo –dijo Rubella poniéndose de pie –, tengo que llevar un poco de pan de cangrejo a casa antes que mi abuelo trate de comerse al gato otra vez –añadió antes de despedirse sacudiendo su redonda mano.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte de la aldea y cubiertos por las sombras, Hiccup y Honey se escurrieron entre las casas en dirección de la arena de entrenamiento. Era una noche bastante fresca para ser el corto verano en Berk, ya que la intensa humedad del ambiente incrementaba tal sensación térmica. Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no ser descubiertos por los vigilantes de esa noche (el toque de queda para los jóvenes de su edad ya había pasado), los gemelos alcanzaron sin muchas dificultades su objetivo unos pocos minutos.

Debido a que no podían llevar consigo ninguna antorcha ya que delataría su posición, la oscuridad les pareció hermano mucho más profunda de lo normal, y con la tranquilidad de la noche, sus mentes les hicieron algunas jugarretas dándoles la impresión de que eran observados, cuando en realidad estaban completamente solos.

Por suerte para ellos, la zona de entrenamiento se encontraba desierta y debido a que nunca nadie había intentado acercarse por sí solo a los dragones, la reja principal de la arena no tenía ningún tipo de cerrojo. Solo necesitaron empujar una palanca al costado de la misma para que esta abriera dándoles paso.

–No hay nadie a la vista –dijo Hiccup dando un último vistazo a los alrededores y encaminándose a la jaula del nadder –. Tenemos que hacer esto rápido antes de que se den cuenta que estamos aquí.

–Espera un momento, Hiccup –soltó Honey tajantemente deteniendo el avance de su hermano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el muchacho volviéndose hacia ella, encontrándola plantada justo en el centro de la oscura arena.

–Hay que planear esto bien –objetó la muchacha con seriedad –. Sé que crees poder entender "algún lenguaje secreto" de los dragones –agregó apoyando visualmente su declaración marcando las comillas con sus dedos –. Pero solo porque pudiste tocar a un night fury sin que este te arrancara la mano, no significa que todos los dragones sean iguales.

–¿Tu punto es? –preguntó Hiccup con suspicacia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Estamos hablando de entrar en la jaula con un dragón, una bestia de más de dos metros de altura, cubierto de escamas y púas, que está atrapada en una pequeña celda y además, está herida…

–Comienzo a entender tu punto –aceptó Hiccup sobrecogido –. ¿Qué sugieres?

–Un solo intento –explicó Honey indicándolo con su dedo índice –, con mucho cuidado. Pero a la primera señal de agresión, lo dejamos.

Su gemelo torció la boca meditándolo.

–Está bien –dijo –. Contra oferta. Me acercare una sola vez y si pretende atacarme no lo intentare más –a su propuesta, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de su hermana, por lo que se apresuró a agregar –: Pero iré yo solo, tú esperaras en la puerta de la jaula.

Honey imitó su primera reacción, torciendo la boca de manera idéntica

–Hecho –aceptó la chica apretando la banda del pesado bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

Ya decidido, Hiccup dio media vuelta y continuó su camino hasta la jaula de nadder. Por unos breves segundos dudo de su propia decisión lo cual se expresó en un leve temblor en sus manos cuando tocó la palanca que abriría la jaula, pero solo requirió de un resoplido para levantar de nuevo su valor y abrir la puerta.

Si la oscuridad que los rodeaba en la arena era muy intensa, la que emergía desde la celda de la dragona era mucho más, y hasta tétrica. Hiccup necesitó un par de segundos para que su vista se adaptaba a tales profundas sombras y cuando lo hizo, pudo distinguir en una orilla de la jaula la figura reptante del nadder, hecha un estuchó ovillo de donde sobresalía en todas direcciones sus afiladas púas.

En un principio les pareció que había muerto, pero para rechazar sus dudas, la dragona levantó su robusta cabeza hacia a los hermanos en la puerta, y sus ojos amarillo, brillaron con tal intensidad que les heló la sangre.

Aún así, el animal no se levantó o se movió de su lugar.

–Tranquila… no voy a lastimarte –dijo Hiccup casi en susurro dando sus primero, lentos y cortos pasos en dirección al nadder –. Solo quiero ayudarte, de acuerdo – continuó extendiendo uno de sus brazos; la dragona respondió a esto soltando un leve quejido que hizo temblar su mandíbula –. Solo… mantén tus poderosas y quebrantahuesos mandíbulas cerradas –añadió el chico nervioso.

Hasta el momento, no le pareció que tuviera intenciones de lastimarlo, por lo cual el gemelo continuó. Mientras que en la entrada de la jaula, Honey sudaba en frio en lo que su hermano seguía adelante, y la cabeza del dragón, como su intensa mirada, estaba clavada en él. En cierta forma, esperaba que en cualquier momento, la bestia tirara su fuerte mordida con la intensión de destrozar a su gemelo.

Poco a poco, Hiccup se acercó más al nadder sin poder evitar encoger su cuerpo. Los ojos de la dragona brillaron con tal intensidad que al muchacho le pareció que ésta podía ver a través de él, hasta lo más profundo de su alma. No pudo soportar su mirada e inconscientemente, bajo sus ojos en lo que su mano seguía extendida y sus pies avanzaban hacia adelante.

Ambos hermanos aguantaron la respiración por un par de segundo, hasta que finalmente Hiccup pudo sentir las cálidas escamas del dragón en la palma de su mano. Espió con un solo ojo y pudo darse cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de nadder y como esta se lo permitía sin la menor señal de agresión.

–Eso es –dijo el chico pecoso alzando la cabeza, sin poder evitar sonreír como tonto –. Buena, niña.

–¿Es seguro? –le preguntó Honey desde la entrada, él la animó a aproximarse con un sutil movimiento de la mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba suavemente el cuerno de la nariz de la dragona.

De una manera que no podía explicarlo, Hiccup sentía que la nadder estaba feliz de tenerlos ahí.

–Tu mano –le pidió el muchacho a su hermana tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca. Con total calma, puso la mano de Honey sobre la suya y luego la apartó dejando solo la de su gemela sobre la nariz del reptil.

Era la primera vez que la chica tocaba a un dragón y ni es sus más retorcidos sueños o terribles pesadillas llegó a imaginarse de que así podría sentirse las escamas de uno al toque. No pudo evitar sonreír como su hermano.

–Hola, linda –la saludó Honey maravillada poniendo su otra mano en la nariz de nadder.

Como si los saludara, la dragona movió levemente su cabeza que provocó que su mandíbula golpeara ligeramente el codo de Hiccup, justo donde esta herida. La nadder hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y apretó sus parpados en lo que soltó un inconfundible chillido de dolor.

Hiccup y Honey reaccionaron de inmediato dando un paso hacia atrás y rejuntando sus manos contra su pecho, pero una vez que paso el espasmo de la dragona, ésta no les dio la menor señal de que fuera a lastimarlos por el leve accidente.

–Perdón, perdón –dijo Honey con ternura frotando nuevamente su nariz junto con su hermano –. Ne te preocupes, pronto dejara de dolerte –mientras el muchacho pecoso distraía a la nadder con unas caricias, su hermana aprovechó para sacar de su pesado bolso un par de ungüentos de nabos verdes peludos (excelentes para bajar inflamaciones y golpes).

Honey cubrió completamente sus manos con el apestoso ungüento y teniendo mucho cuidado, comenzó a frotarlos sobre las escamas en la zona magullada de la mandíbula de la dragona. Ha como sus manos incrementaban la fricción, un cálido y placentero calor emergió de sus palmas y se trasmitió a la herida.

–Eso es… –le decía Hiccup con calma, tratando de no perder contacto visual con la nadder – tranquila.

Algo en eso amarillentos ojos le decían que confiaba plenamente en él.

–Creo que le gusta –agregó el muchacho volviendo a sonreír. No podía explicar la sensación que sentía en ese momento, era algo similar a cuando miraba a los ojos verdes del night fury; había paz en ellos y un nivel de entendimiento que no tenía comparación. Era como si… fueran iguales.

Y eso le provocaba gran felicidad al gemelo pecoso.

–Listo –señaló Honey apartando sus manos de la dragona –. Es mejor que nos vayamos –añadió ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su hermano.

–Eh… sí –soltó éste distraído cortando el contacto físico con el nadder y así la conexión que parecía haber generado con ella.

Sin más, ambos hermanos se retiraron sin apartar por un segundo los ojos de la dragona o dejarle de sonreírle. Juntos cerraron la jaula y esperaron de que el día siguiente la nadder se encontrara mucho mejor.

–Cuando me pediste hacer esto, Hiccup –dijo de repente Honey mientras marchaban por la arena en dirección de la entrada principal –, pensé que habías perdido la cabeza –confesó con sinceridad provocando una mueca por parte de su hermano –. Pero ha sido increíble, no hay palabras para describirlo –añadió con una enorme sonrisa cuando alcanzaron el otro lado de la reja –. Gracias por convencerme.

–Y gracias a ti –dijo Hiccup empujando la palanca que cerró totalmente la entrada de la arena –, por siempre aceptar mis locos planes.

Esa noche, los hermanos Haddock durmieron con tal paz y calma como nunca en sus vidas, su estupendo humor continuó hasta la mañana siguiente y se intensificó cuando comprobaron que el comedero de la Deadly Nadder se encontraba vació.

* * *

Hola.

Un saludo a todos en especial a los nuevos seguidores. Este fic ya sobre pasa los tres mil pageviews y es gracias a ustedes.

Una de las cosas que decidí para esta historia es complementar las limitaciones de DreamWorks. No sé confundan, me parece que hacen un trabajo excelente pero a veces se nota que por limitaciones de tiempo o presupuesto deben tomar algunas decisiones. Como las restricciones en personajes de relleno. Tienen muy buenos personajes de fondo, pero son muy pocos y en una aldea de Berk, Hiccup y los demás no pueden ser los únicos adolecentes. Así que diseñe las generaciones que precede a la de Hiccup, como la que le sigue.

Poco a poco los irán conociendo. Algunos son personajes de los libros, mencionados o nombrados en la serie y otros de mi invención.

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta la siguiente.

Recuerde: capitulo nuevo cada semana, publicado en martes o miércoles.


	21. Noche en vela

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Noche en vela

.

.

–...fue cuando me arrancó la mano de un solo mordisco –contó Gobber con gran dramatismo –. Y pude darme cuenta de algo. ¡Era delicioso!

Gobber the Belch había decidió poner en acción el "consejo" que le dio Rubella y tratar de motivar a sus nuevos aprendices para que se convirtieran en los despiadados guerreros asesinos que tenía en mente o morir en el intento, lo que sucediera primero. Su plan consistía principalmente en compartir con ellos sus bastas experiencias en la difícil tarea de exterminar a los gigantes reptiles escupe fuego. Para ello, a primeras horas de la mañana siguiente que el entrenamiento quedaría otra vez suspendido y en cambio, esa misma noche realizarían su primera guardia nocturna. Los estudiantes tomaron bastante bien esta noticia:

–Aaaaaaaahhhhh –se quejaron con pesimismo los jóvenes aprendices dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

Pero Gobber no se dejo decaer con la falta de entusiasmo de los muchachos y en cambio les aseguró que habría una gran fogata, historias de terror toda la noche (para animar a los gemelos Thorston) y mucha comida (pensando de Fishlegs), y así asegurándose de tener la asistencia total esa misma noche.

Al final de cuentas, los jóvenes aprendices no la pararon tan mal. Comieron, bromearon y una vez que cayó la noche sobre ellos, contaron cuentos de fantasmas. Los vikingos eran creyentes fehacientes de lo sobrenatural, como de los fantasmas y apariciones; incluso en relatos claramente ficticios, captaban fácilmente su atención. Existían tantos relatos y variantes de leyendas de los caídos y espectros en el archipiélago barbárico, que ya no se estaba seguro donde había iniciado una leyenda o si tenía bases verídicas.

Esa noche en particular, Snotlout contó un relato sobre un héroe vikingo que tenía una curiosa similitud con él, y era perseguido por el espíritu de su novia muerta, cuya descripción asemejaba increíblemente a Astrid (ella respondió a esto propinando un puñetazo a Snotlout en la cara asegurando que había sido el fantasma). Tuffnut relató su historia favorita del garfio maldito de un pirata que atormentaba a todo el que lo usaba; y Fishlegs contó una leyenda muy conocida de la isla Berk, la leyenda del fantasma del guerrero aullador.

Según decían las malas lenguas, había sido un guerrero que ofendió al dios Thor que tuvo subir hasta la cima del pico del rayo (la montaña más alta y peligrosa de la isla) para demostrar su valía como vikingo, pero éste nunca regresó de tal empresa. Se dice que aquellos que se atrevían a subir al pico del rayo, podían oír al fantasma del guerrero aullando a sus penas y disculpas a los dioses.

Con el humor al alza y cada uno de los muchacho enfocados en la conversación, el herrero tomó rienda de la narrativa y comenzó a relatar sus más famosas y heroicas anécdotas de batalla. Debido a que sus palabras estaban basadas en hechos reales (casi, solo retocadas un poco con mentiritas blancas para darle dramatismo) cautivó por completo el interés de la mayoría de sus jóvenes aprendices. E inclusive, Gobber comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Al presenciar como los rostros de los muchachos se iluminaban y sus ojos destellaban ante sus palabras, lo motivaron a continuar. Les relató cómo había viajado con sus padres a tierras peligrosas siendo tan solo un niño; como derrotó a un gigante usando su garfio quitándole una muela picada por una terrible carié; también cuando participó en el viejo reto hooligan de robar un libro de la biblioteca prohibida en la isla de los Meatheads.

Pero las historias que captaron más la atención de sus discípulos, fueron aquellas que incluían dragones. Los muchachos quedaron maravillados con el relato de cómo unos dragones se habían comido dos de sus vitales miembros en diferentes ocasiones.

–… debió contárselo a sus amigos porque al mes siguiente, adiós pierna –relató Gobber animado indicando su pata de palo.

No quedaba duda, el herrero había cumplido su objetivo. Cada uno de los muchachos a su alrededor había quedado cautivado con sus palabras e historias, y en sus mentes solo podía formarse una sola idea, alcanzar la gloria matando a su primer dragón.

–Estoy tan furioso –aseguró Snotlout blandiendo una pierna de pollo como si fuera una especie de espada –, que juró que vengare tu hermosa pierna y mano acabando con cada dragón que vea –sentenció dándole un gran mordisco a la carne en su mano –, con mi cara.

Solo había una persona que no prestaba mucha atención en las anécdotas del guerrero. Hiccup, que se estuvo sentado a un lado de Gobber toda la noche, asando el mimo pescado en las brasas hasta dejarlo tan quemado como un carbón, tuvo su mente completamente enfocada en los dragones pero de una manera muy diferente al resto de los chicos de su generación. El gemelo pecoso no podía quitarse de la cabeza las reacciones que había observado por parte del night fury y el deadly nadder en los últimos días. Definitivamente había descubierto que ambos animales eran capaces comprender sus intenciones ¡Por los dioses! Inclusive sus palabras. Y al parecer, parecía ser el único que los entendía a ellos.

Ese descubrimiento lo tenía un poco nervioso y preocupado, ya que no sabía que podía hacer con tal capacidad. Obviamente sus acercamientos con los dragones le daban una ventaja a la hora de ayudarlos, pero se suponía que era un futuro guerrero vikingo que debía matar dragones a plena vista, no salvarles la vida.

Inclusive, el propósito de su entrenamiento consistía principalmente en alcanzar tal logro _¿Y en cambio que hacía él por las noches y días libre? Alimentaba y sanaba a dragones heridos_. En cierta forma no podía evitarlo. Hiccup ya nunca más podría verlos como los animales salvajes y despiadados que todos creían. Y como cualquier otro ser vivo herido, sentía que debía ayudarlos.

Con asistencia de Honey habían logrado curar al nadder, pero aún quedaba la duda de cómo conseguiría hacer volar otra vez al night fury.

 _Si tan solo supiera que se lo impedía._

–Pero es el ala o la cola lo que hay que cortar –explicó de repente Gobber como si estuviera atento a los pensamientos del muchacho a su lado –. Sin ellas, el dragón no podrá volar nunca más, y un dragón en tierra es un dragón muerto.

Algo dentro del cerebro de Hiccup se encendió como una llamarada. Efectivamente, el night fury no podía irse volando porque simplemente ya no podía hacerlo, y si no le fallaba la memoria, recordaba que le faltaba al dragón parte de la aleta en el extremo de su cola. Probablemente la perdió ante el impacto con la bola con la cual lo derribó unas noches atrás. La culpa no solo carcomió a Hiccup, también lo motivo. Si había sido responsable que el dragón de ébano no volara después de todo, era su obligación reparar su error.

Fue una ventaja irónica para él, que la mayoría en aquel puesto de vigilancia estuvieran tan enfocadas en las palabras de Gobber, que no prestaron atención en el momento que el muchacho pecoso se escabulló de la alta torre.

–Más vale que se preparen –les anunció el herrero con misterio –, porque poco a poco iremos escalando en la escalera de peligrosidad que cada una de esta bestias hasta que finalmente alcancemos la máxima victoria…

–¡Huuuuyy! –soltó Fishleg emocionado –. ¿Qué será Gobber?

–Aún no lo he decidido –confesó el viejo guerrero levantándose de su puesto y tronando su espalda al enderezarse –. Siempre es algo nuevo en cada generación; la vez pasada fuimos de casería de timberjacks en el bosque –dijo provocando exaltación en los jóvenes –. Pero les puedo asegurar que esta vez será más grande aún, y el que resulte victorioso de esa prueba, habrá pasado con honores su rito de madures.

Había viejas e importantes tradiciones para todos los vikingos a lo largo de su vidas en aquel peligroso archipiélago barbárico, y estas solían variar de tribu a tribu; pero algo que tenían todas en común, era el rito de madures. Cuando los niños dejaban de serlo y se les consideraba adultos (jóvenes, pero adultos).

Para alcanzar la madures para un vikingo se podía lograr de diferentes formas: una era el método del guerrero, otra del conquistador y por último la del explorador. Mediante la forma del guerrero, un vikingo pasaba la madurez enfrentando por su cuenta una peligrosa batalla o derrotando a un enemigo más fuerte; la del conquistador consistía, en apoderarse o encontrar un tesoro perdido de gran valor para la aldea; y por último, el método del explorador, en el que joven viajaba por los peligrosos mares del archipiélago ganándose fama y gloria, trayendo de regreso a su tierra de origen, algo único y maravilloso. Podía ser lo que fuera, incluso contaba el conocimiento adquirido en el viaje.

Una vez que se alcanzaba alguna de esta metas, un joven o niño era considerada todo un vikingo adulto, y generalmente era la forma en que obtenían sus nombres o apodos. Solo había excepciones. En Berk, el campeón del entrenamiento contra dragones se consideraba que había superado su rito de madures sin importa la edad con que contara.

Ante tan situación, era obvio que los jóvenes aprendices de guerrero se emocionaran con tal oportunidad.

–Ese seré yo, definitivamente –dijo Tuffnut orgulloso –. Incluso ya tengo mi marca de batalla –anunció mostrándole a todos la cortada mal atendida que lucía en su brazo izquierdo.

–A mí me parece que eso se está infectando –comentó Ruffnut picándole a su hermano con el dedo la herida maloliente.

Ante la punzada de dolor que le provocó, el gemelo rubio apartó de inmediato el brazo.

–Sí, Honey dijo algo más o menos parecido –confesó Tuffnut rascándose la piel –. Como se me caería el brazo.

–Eso sería… de puta madre –admitió su hermana maravillada.

Mientras los gemelos Thorston se imaginaban como se sería una prótesis o garfio una vez que Tuffnut perdiera su brazo, Astrid se percató de algo que nadie, inclusive Gobber, se había dado cuenta.

Hiccup ya no se encontraba en su puesto.

Preguntándose a donde se había marchado el joven pecoso o porque, la chica rubia se levantó de su lugar y aprovechando que todos estaban enfocados en Tuffnut, quien aullaba de dolor a como su hermana le propinaba golpes a su brazo herido, se escabulló entre las sombras de la noche y bajo de la torre en busca del chico faltante.

Había una intención clara en la acciones de Astrid, deseaba finalmente poder disculparse con Hiccup por lo sucedido con el deadly nadder. Los últimos días no había conseguido sacarse la idea de la cabeza; pero por desgracias para ella, nunca había conseguido encontrar a Hiccup solo para poder hacerlo. Siempre estaba en compañía de Honey o Gobber, y el resto del tiempo no lo podía encontrar en ningún lugar. Era como si lograra desvanecerse en el aire.

Tal vez, con el resto de los joven en la vigilia en compañía de herrero, tendría la oportunidad de encontrarlo solo para finalmente disculparse, al menos si lo localizaba antes de que se reuniera con su hermana. Ya por sí, le resaltaba casi imposible para Astrid imaginarse a sí misma disculpándose frente a otros, peor sería si esa persona fuera la gemela pecosa.

Justamente como la chica se imaginó, logró distinguir la delgada silueta de Hiccup caminando a la herrería. Astrid estaba por alcanzarlo cuando diferenció desde el otro lado del camino solitario, como alguien se acercaba al muchacho. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, la rubia se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de la orilla de una casa, a una buena distancia para que no la distinguieran en la oscuridad de la noche, pero al mismo tiempo sin poder alcanzar a escuchar lo que los otro dos decían a la lejanía.

–¡Hey, Hiccup! –llamó Honey a su hermano antes de que este entrara a la herrería – ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarían de guardia toda la noche.

–¡Ah eso! –comentó el muchacho rascándose la nuca –. Bueno, hay algo más importante que tengo que hacer.

–¿Cómo qué? –preguntó ella con sincera curiosidad.

Hiccup echó un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro y a cada lado del camino, para luego tomar a su hermana del codo y meterla a la forja.

–Algo para ayudar al night fury –admitió Hiccup en voz baja cuando estuvo completamente seguro que nadie los podía escuchar –. Creo saber porque no se va volando y se me ocurrió una forma de remediarlo.

–¿En serio? Vaya Hiccup, si sigues así te vas a convertir en un santo para los dragones.

–Muy graciosa – soltó el muchacho con sarcasmo –. Acabo de escaparme de la vigilia para poder venir a la herrería y trabajar de lleno en ello, tal vez me tome toda la noche –agregó indicando con su pulgar el interior de la edificación a oscuras –. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?

–Paso –dijo Honey negando con la cabeza y levantando una mano –. Gothi me tuvo la toda la tarde clasificando setas venenosas, comestible y alucinógenas –confesó con hastía sacudiéndose las manos en sus ropas –, es un trabajo delicado con terribles consecuencias si se hace mal. Estoy muy cansada, voy directo a la cama.

–Está bien, es probable que regrese a casa más tarde.

–Estaré dormida para entonces.

Dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa a su hermano, Honey se despidió de él y salió de la forja en dirección a la leve colina donde se erigía el hogar del jefe de la tribu. Cuando la silueta de la chicha estaba suficientemente lejos para que apenas se lograra distinguir entre las sombras, Astrid salió de su escondite y fue directo a la herrería, que poco a poco comenzaba a iluminarse ante las velas que encendía el muchacho dentro de la edificación.

–¿Hiccup? –lo llamó Astrid entrando con cuidado en la forja.

–¿Astrid? –escuchó de repente la voz de Hiccup proviniendo desde la profundidades del edificio, seguido por un gran alboroto de instrumentales de metal chocando entre sí y cayendo al suelo. De la entrada al pequeño cuarto privado del muchacho, éste se asomó de un brinco casi perdiendo el equilibrio –. ¡Hey, Astrid! ¡Hola, Astrid! –dijo nervioso pensando que la joven había sido mandada por Gobber ante su ausencia.

Pero al mismo le resultó a Hiccup algo extraño el volver quedar a solas con Astrid en la misma herrería. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde esa ocasión en que ella le había dirigido una sincera sonrisa, y una cuantas cosas habían cambiado en ese lapso. Era la primera vez que Hiccup estaba frente a Astrid, a solas, desde que había tomado la decisión de que sus noches en vela pensando en ella habían terminado.

–¿Hay algo que necesites? –dijo Hiccup tratando de mostrar indiferencia, un tonó de voz que no paso desapercibido por la joven rubia, quien interpretó como un tipo de rencor ante su últimas acciones.

Eso la decidió a actuar.

–La verdad, sí –dijo Astrid con fuerza–. Necesito pedirte disculpas.

–¿Eh?

–Del otro día en la arena –aclaró la chica ante la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Hiccup –. No debí a haberte gritado…

–No-o… no necesitas disculparte –se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho sacudiendo exageradamente sus manos, pero Astrid las tomó entre las suyas y lo detuvo.

–Yo fui la equivocada –continuó ella clavando sus ojos azules como el cielo en los verdes esmeralda de él –, yo debo disculparme…

–La verdad, yo no estaba poniendo atención…

–¡Maldita sea, Hiccup! –gruñó Astrid soltando de un tirón las manos del muchacho que saltó hacia atrás e inconscientemente se cubrió con sus brazos –. ¡Puedes callarte y dejarme terminar!

Él sonrojado y con los ojos muy abiertos como platos, asintió con la cabeza.

–Lamento mucho haberte gritado y todas las cosa que te dije –confesó la joven rubia recobrando la compostura, pero levemente sonrojada –. Estaba frustrada y desquite mi rabia contigo, no debí hacerlo. Lo siento mucho.

Por casi un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, continuaron en la misma posición, mirándose y con sus rostros rojos como tomates.

–Wow… no sé qué decir –declaró Hiccup nervioso rascándose la nuca –. Eh… gracias, Astrid. Disculpa aceptada.

–Gracias, Hiccup –dijo Astrid con una leve sonrisa que apenas se distinguió a la luz de las velas que alumbraba la forja –. Eres el mejor –agregó de ultimo poniéndose algo nerviosa y soltándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro a Hiccup que casi lo derriba.

La rubia acomodó su flequillo suelto, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la herrería conteniéndose de las ganas de hacerlo corriendo. A pesar que había sido terriblemente vergonzoso, se sentía mucho mejor consigo misma y por Hiccup, que no podía parar de sonreír.

Por su parte, Hiccup la miró alejarse mientras se frotaba el brazo y se aseguraba mentalmente, que una vez más pasaría las noches en vela pensando en ella.

* * *

Hola a todos.

El amor joven puede ser tan complicado…

Lo del rito de madures me lo saque de la manga, eso me dará razón para ciertas situaciones que tengo pensadas en el futuro.

Por cierto, no sé si alguien se ha dado cuenta que estado cambiando la imagen de portada del este fic, entre más lo práctico cada vez me queda mejor los dibujos. Los cambios continuaran a lo largo de esta historia a como vaya dibujando y luego subiré todas las imágenes en mi galería de (donde me pueden buscar con el mismo seudónimo o el link que está en mi galería de Deviant).

Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden capitulo nuevo cada semana y siempre se publica en martes o en su defecto miércoles.

Saludos.


	22. Dulces sueños

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Dulces sueños

.

.

Cuando Hiccup logró recomponerse de su pequeño encuentro con Astrid y recordar porque había ido a la forja en primer lugar, se colgó su mandil del cuello y comenzó a trabajar de lleno en la aleta faltante del Night fury.

El gemelo pecoso tal vez no tenía la fuerza suficiente para blandir armas pesadas o para golpear con fuerza el mazó contra el metal, pero definitivamente tenía la delicadeza de armar pequeñas piezas y más importante aún, la creatividad y originalidad para inventar lo que a cualquiera le parecería imposible.

Esa misma genialidad, generalmente era mal interpretada por los demás habitantes de Berk, Gobber y hasta el mismo padre del muchacho. Todos pensaban que las invenciones de Hiccup eran sumamente peligrosas, cuando en realidad eran demasiado avanzadas para su época y ser comprendidas.

Pero el pobre chico no estaba al tanto de esto, por ello en muchas ocasiones sintió que su propia inventiva era una maldición en su contra, en lugar del gran regalo que era en realidad. La duda en sí mismo era la mayor debilidad de Hiccup. Su hermana constantemente trataba de ayudarlo a combatir ese pensamiento pesimista, pero era una tarea gigantesca cuando todo el mundo alrededor de Hiccup, inclusive su propio padre, lo visualizaban como un fracaso andante. Con el tiempo, hasta chico también comenzó a creerlo.

Solo había pocas veces cuando el muchacho pecoso no se sentía desairado por su fracaso, generalmente era cuando se encontraba inspirado y se dejaba llevar por su musa; como esa misma noche en la forja, que el pequeño proyecto de la aleta del dragón negro como el ébano se convirtió en una lluvia de ideas desbordante. Las otras ocasiones consistían en el apoyo incondicional de Honey, incluso cuando ella misma estaba al tanto del fracaso inminente, y más recientemente en la vida del joven, cuando estaba cerca de night fury.

Las horas pasaron rápido en a la herrería de Gobber y para suerte del muchacho que se afanaba sin descansar, el dueño de la misma no acudió en ningún momento en averiguar quien trabajaba a deshoras. En realidad, después de la visita de Honey y Astrid, nadie más llegó a la forja, por lo cual Hiccup pudo ocuparse en paz.

En ocasiones, el muchacho lo prefería así, sin la mirada de alguien sobre su hombro vigilando que no lo fuera a echar a perder. O al menos, eso él pensaba.

Lo que no sabía Hiccup, era que su mentor admiraba su trabajo, ayuda y tenacidad. A pesar de su obvia debilidad fisica, el chico nunca se había dejado vencer por el metal y siempre se esforzaba mucho para probarse a sí mismo. Lástima que los demás no veía ese aspecto de su personalidad.

Toda la aldea conocía a Hiccup por ser un desastre viviente, junto con su hermana, eran un par de fracasados que no podía hacer nada bien. Pero la verdad, nadie los conocía en realidad y solo apoyaba el chismorreo de vieja habladoras. Casi nadie estaba enterado que la gran mayoría de las armas que portaban en batalla los guerreros, las espadas de la guardia de Berk y la mayoría del inventario de la armería, habían sido elaborada por manos del muchacho; como igualmente, ignoraban que los ungüentos y remedios que Gothi usaba en sus curaciones eran preparadas por Honey. Era un dato que solo los dos mentores conocían, y nuevamente, incluso Stoick no estaba enterado.

Era una lástima. Gobber, quien se había hecho cargo especialmente de la educación de Hiccup la mayor parte de su vida, intentó en repetidas ocasiones marcar estos puntos a su amigo y jefe, pero Stoick se había segado así mismo en los defectos de sus propios hijos que no era capaz de apreciar sus fuerzas.

Desde muy chico Hiccup había quedado a la supervención del herrero y después en su adiestramiento como herrero. En un principio, Stocik estuvo renuente de tal trabajo, al igual que la educación como curandera de Honey; pero el padre no quería que el muchacho no se lastimara o luchara ya que no creía que él fuera capaz de defenderse; le negó la oportunidad de aprender a usar las armas y el combate. Solo la insistencia de Gobber fue lo que permitió que aprendiera el ofició de forjar el metal en el que era bastante bueno.

En realidad, muy, pero muy bueno.

Y el forjar las armas que se usaban en el combate era una labor tan importante, y en ocasiones, mucho más que el de mismo guerrero. Pero muchos, incluso Hiccup, no lo veían así.

Algunas veces, el viejo herrero se preguntaba si él tenía parte de la culpa en la falta de seguridad el muchacho por constante dureza y trato; pero al final del día, seguían siendo vikingos, el aprobar el buen trabajo no era parte de su naturaleza.

Pasaba más de la media noche cuando finalmente Hiccup terminó la aleta para el night fury, y para su satisfacción, había quedado justamente como la había imaginado. Solo le faltaba probarla.

Eso sería lo más divertido de todo.

Pero podía ocuparse de eso en la mañana. Así que algo cansado, pero satisfecho consigo mismo (como en pocas ocasiones), Hiccup apagó todas las velas, se colgó su nueva invención bajo el brazo y salió de la forja en dirección a su hogar entre las profundas sombras de la noche.

A pesar de las constantes amenazas de los ataques de dragones y los peligros del mundo vikingo, Berk podía ser un lugar muy pacifico en que su habitantes podían recorrer su caminos en solitario o por la noches, sin temer ningún por algún peligro. Los hooligans peludos podían ser fieros guerreros, tercos y tal vez no brillantes, pero eran leales entre ellos y en un mundo peligroso e incivilizado, la fuerza hacia la unión. Todos podían contar con los demás y la traición estaba fuera del contexto.

Hablando de la traición, era tal vez uno de los mayores crímenes para los hooligans, quienes lo castigaban con sus sanciones más fuertes: la humillación y el exilio. Como se ha mencionado con anterioridad, la población de Berk siempre estaba en riesgo de disminuir ante los constantes ataques de dragones (además de otras amenazas) por lo que perder miembros de la tribu no era una opción. Mientras en otras islas del archipiélago castigaban con encarcelamiento, esclavitud o la muerte hasta los crímenes más simples, el defraudar a la tribu, la humillación y recibir la espalda de tu propia gente era la máxima humillación que sufría un criminal en Berk. No sonaba gran cosa, pero generaciones de hermandad y de unión de grupo, lo volvía un castigo de temer para un hooligan infractor.

Era por ello que a pesar de existir toques de queda para cuidar de los más jóvenes, seguía siendo completamente seguro para que Hiccup caminara en la oscuridad de la madrugada por la aldea desierta, o que junto que su hermana, estuvieran solos en su hogar ante las largas ausencias de su padre.

Aún con la reputación del joven gemelo, si Hiccup fuera atacado por una bestia escupe fuego en ese momento, cualquier miembro de la aldea que escuchara su llamado, socorriera en su ayuda. Esa era la unión y la fuerza del pueblo de Berk.

Al final lo único que quedaba por temer era a los dragones y a lo desconocido que se ocultaba en las sombras o las pesadillas que atormentaban los sueños.

Hablando de pesadillas…

Hiccup estaba subiendo la leve colina donde se erigía en la cima su hogar, cuando lo sintió. Era una poderosa punzada en el pecho que poco a poco se intensificó y afectó su respiración. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos en los que su mente quedaba en blanco y sus sentidos comenzaron a bloquearse del mundo real. Por un momento pudo sentir como el todo le daba vueltas... hasta que lo escuchó, claro como si fuera justo a un lado de él.

Un grito desgarrador que solo él podía escuchar y que le heló la sangre.

Inconscientemente, el muchacho alzó su cabeza a su hogar y volvió a escuchar el alarido con la inconfundible voz que él conocía muy bien.

–Honey… –se escapó de sus labios. Como si el solo nombre de su hermana lo liberaba del malestar que se había apoderado de él, Hiccup sintió el golpe de la realidad y como recuperaba el control de su cuerpo. Sin siquiera pensarlo, el gemelo pecoso corrió los pocos metros que lo separaban de su casa como si la vida de su hermana dependiera de ello.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta delantera de su hogar, el grito de la jovencita se escuchó en la realidad, retumbando con fuerza en la solitaria casa.

–¡Honey! –gritó a su vez Hiccup lanzado a un lado la cola artificial del night fury que había estado cargando en los brazos, y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

–¡Hiccup! –lo llamó ella con desesperación desde la habitación que compartían.

Al alcanzar la entrada del cuarto, Hiccup pudo distinguir en la oscuridad a Honey sentada sobre su cama, con unas pieles alrededor de sus piernas y sus manos apretadas contra su pecho. En su rostro se reflejaba el pánico, como algunas lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

La niña, al verlo, extendió sus brazos en su dirección exigiéndole que se aproximara. Hiccup corrió la corta distancia de la entrada de la habitación hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza en los que su cuerpo temblorosos se apretaba contra del él.

Por unos minutos mantuvieron la misma posición, en lo que Honey lloraba descontroladamente contra su oído, y él frotaba sus manos en la espalda de ella, tratando de calmarla.

Solo existía algo que pudiera dejar a Honey en ese estado, y eso era sus pesadillas.

Desde que la gemela era pequeña, la familia Haddock era consciente que ella no tenía sueños normales. En muchas ocasiones despertaba a su padre y hermano a mitad de la noche a gritos por las terribles cosas que solía ver en las tierras de durmientes. Honey describía la mayoría de sus sueños como bizarros y extraños; consistían principalmente en sonidos y colores, rara vez había figuras o individuos en ellos y sus significados eran indescifrables. Ni siquiera el viejo Wrinkly o Gothi, había logrado descifrarlos con ayuda de las runas.

Los sueños restantes eran mucho más claros que no requerían ningún tipo de designio. Honey en muchas ocasiones soñaba con cosas o sucesos que iban a ocurrir o había sucedido en el pasado. En ocasiones eran simples, como una futura tormenta de nieve, la localización de un objeto perdido o el primer baile de unos nuevos amantes. Stoick quedo completamente impactado cuando una mañana su hija le describió con todo detalle un sueño donde había visto a su dos padres bailando a la mitad de un campo de batalla, rodeados de guerreros que habían vencido juntos. Justamente así había sido la primera vez que Stoick y Valka había compartido una danza, mucha antes de que los gemelos nacieran.

Pero en otras ocasiones y las más terribles, era cuando la chica pecosa soñaba con muertes, sangrientas batallas o combates, y destrucción. Había un sueño muy recurrente que la levantaba siempre en pánico; donde sentía que unas manos la estrangulaban hasta casi asfixiarla. Ella nunca había logrado ver a su agresor en esa pesadilla, ya que siempre su mirada se mantenía fija en una daga que reposaba junto a su cabeza.

Esas pesadillas desde muy temprana edad dejaban a Stoick the Vast, tal vez el más valiente y fiero guerrero de todo el archipiélago, asustado y confundido por el bien de su hija. No había forma en que pudiera combatir estos seres de pesadillas que atormentaban los sueños de su pequeña. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo desconocido era considerado de mal augurio, por lo que el padre sobreprotector decidió dejar los visiones de Honey en un secreto familiar, se negó a la peticiones de su suegro de llevarla con algún chaman de alguna otra tribu, y trataba de resolverlo todo solo implorando a los dioses en Asgard, a Odin, Syn diosa de la verdad y Borghild diosa de la luna, que cuidaran a su hija de las criaturas infernales que vivían en sus sueños.

Al final, lo último que quedaba era consolarla después de una pesadilla; tarea que Hiccup cumplía a la perfección. Al igual que los sueños de Honey, desde muy chicos, ambos hermanos siempre sabía o sentían cuando algo andaba mal con el otro, incluso cuando estaban separados por una gran distancia. Honey había sabido de antemano cuando en una ocasión Hiccup se había quemado un pie con carbón de brasas en la forja, y cada vez que la chica tenía un mal sueño, Hiccup se daba cuenta de inmediato incluso antes de que ésta despertara del mismo. Era otra cosa que Stoick no comprendía y solo se lo atribuía al hecho de que sus hijos eran gemelos, pero de todas maneras tenía cuidado de no hablarlo abiertamente.

Muchas veces el jefe se preguntó si los Thorston pasaban por algo similar con sus hijos.

–Tranquila –le dijo suavemente Hiccup al oído de su hermana mientras frotaba su espalda –. Ya paso.

Honey sorbió por la nariz un par de veces, con su rostro presionado contra el hombro de su hermano. Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando y las lágrimas dejaron de derramarse incontrolablemente por sus ojos.

–¿Fue la pesadilla de siempre? –le preguntó Hiccup con calma sin soltarla por un instante.

Ella negó con la cabeza con su cabeza presionada contra de él.

–¿Fue algo nuevo? –continuó el muchacho su interrogatorio. Honey siguió sin contestar con palabras, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza –. ¿Algo malo pasaba? –ella volvió a sentir –. ¿A la aldea? ¿A ti? ¿A papá? –ella negó en las tres ocasiones.

Sus negativas comenzaban a ponerlo a nervioso. En realidad los sueños de Honey siempre le ponían los pelos de punta. Hiccup temía, que cosa horrible estaba por suceder o peor aún, si fuera su padre el que aparecía en los sueños. Pero el muchacho siempre debía mantener la calma o al menos aparentarla, por el bien de Honey.

–¿Entonces? –se animó a preguntarle temeroso de escuchar su respuesta.

El llanto de la chica se detuvo de golpe, al igual que el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Lentamente separó de su hermano, pero su mirada se mantuvo alejada de él por un buen tiempo. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se conectaron, Hiccup se dio cuenta de la respuesta que estaba por darle, mucho antes que sus labios pronunciaran las palabras.

–Eras tú, Hiccup –dijo la chica con sequedad que paralizó el corazón de su hermano –. Te vi caer en un mar de fuego y…

–Espera –le dijo el muchacho colocando sus manos en sus hombros –, no digas más.

–Pero Hiccup…

–Es mejor no saber… –dijo nervioso tratando de sonreír por el bien de Honey, aunque en el fondo comenzaba a sentir el pavor – además, no siempre sucede tal cual lo sueñas –se apresuró a agregar con una risita aunque sabía que rara vez pasaba.

No pudo engañar a su hermana, lo conocía tan bien para hacerlo. Pero al igual que él, ella decidió aparentar que no era tan grave, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

–¿Puedes dormir conmigo? –le pidió Honey con voz suplicante –. Solo esta noche.

No era necesario que lo pidiera. Siempre que la gemela tenía una pesadilla, Hiccup terminaba acompañarla en su cama hasta que ésta quedaba dormida. Por una extraña razón, siempre la compañía del otro los tranquilizaba y les permitía tener el sueño tranquilo.

Hiccup no tuvo necesidad de contestar. Se dispuso a quitarse las botas en lo que Honey se hacía a un lado para hacerle espacio en la cama. Ambos se acomodaron debajo de las pieles de animales, con la niña apretando su frente contra el hombro de su hermano.

Después de la revelación de Honey, Hiccup sabía que iba a ser una noche larga en la que tal vez le sería casi imposible dormirse. Había tenido tan buena suerte hasta el momento, con la construcción de la aleta y la disculpa de Astrid, que se reprimió mentalmente por haberse confiado que las cosas en su vida podían ir bien. Ahora tenía un presagió de su propia muerte, predicho por los casi certeros sueños de su hermana gemela.

–Hiccup –dijo de repente Honey contra su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos –. ¿Crees que se trate de night fury?

–No –dijo éste con calma frotando los brazos de su hermana –. Nunca lo hemos visto lanzar fuego.

–Huh… –soltó ella apretándose contra él y cerrando los ojos.

En cuestión de minutos, Honey dormía tan tranquilamente que nadie podría creer que había despertado en pánico por una pesadilla.

–Al menos uno de los dos va a descansar –dijo el muchacho en voz baja para sí, apretando el cuerpo de su gemela contra el de él. Probablemente, no podría pegar las pestañas en toda la noche, y la mañana siguiente, tenía que poner a prueba la cola de nueva del dragón de ébano.

* * *

Hola,

Otro capítulo con la temática de la noche.

En este quise enfocarme en que en realidad Hiccup y Honey no son realmente un problema, solo son diferentes y la mayoría de la aldea no sabe cuánto. Es común que se rechace lo diferente, no porque sea malo.

Sobre los sueños de Honey, los antiguos vikingos creían en la magia y los poderes sobrenaturales hasta el hecho de no usar armaduras en batalla porque creían que eran protegidos por los dioses. Eran muy supersticiosos, pero hay una línea muy delgada entre la magia blanca y negra para los creyente, es por eso que Stoick es muy cuidadoso.

Aquí voy a jugar con ese concepto de la magia, ya que muchas veces lo que no sé comprendía en el pasado y era considerado mágico, cuando ahora hay una respuesta lógica para ello. Es cuestión de creer que es magia o no. Dependerá de ustedes.

Saludos.

Recuerden: un capitulo nuevo cada semana, publicado generalmente en martes.


	23. Las bendiciones de los dioses

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Las bendiciones de los dioses

.

.

Hiccup despertó la mañana siguiente ante los primeros rayos del sol, o al menos los que alcanzaron a atravesar la gruesa capa de nueves que cubría el cielo. El chico, aún soñoliento, intentó levantarse de la cama solo para descubrir que un peso muerto se lo impedía. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, miró hacia su hombro izquierdo encontrando a su hermana profundamente dormida contra su pecho. Honey usaba el brazo de su gemelo como almohada reteniendo su cuerpo en la cama.

Le costó unos segundos a Hiccup comprender que hacía Honey dormida a su lado o porque él se encontraba en la cama de ella:

 _Honey había tenido una pesadilla._

Y no cualquiera, al parecer una donde él mismo era la victima de las decisiones de la nornas y enviado con Hel, la diosa de la muerte, en una espectacular bola de fuego.

 _Tal vez estaba dramatizando los detalles._

En realidad, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad a su hermana de explicarle exactamente que había visto, pero prefería no saberlo. Honey solía enterarse de cosas tan terribles en sus sueños, muchas de los cuales le había contado con finos detalles, que el hecho de ser parte de unos de ellas le erizaban los bellos de la nuca.

En sus doce años de vida, la gemela Haddock había previsto en sus pesadillas tres grandes desastres, la muerte de cuatro personas y miles de detalles sin gran significancia. Y en su mayoría, nunca fallaba en su exactitud y solo en el escaso resto, solía mal interpretar lo que veía. Era comprensible, ella era apenas una niña que vislumbraba terribles sucesos sin saber por qué. Hiccup solo esperaba que la visión que él protagonizaba hubiera sido de ese pequeño porcentaje erróneo.

En cierta forma, dudaba de su primer impulso de desconocer los detalles, tal vez de esa manera podría llegar a evitarlo, aunque hasta la fecha nunca había sido posible.

Hiccup aún se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedía en la mente de su hermana; se decía que los gemelos por defectos eran bendecidos por dones de los dioses, pero desde el punto de vista de Honey sus pesadillas no tenían nada de benditas. Además, el padre de ambos no estaba muy a gusto con tal detalle y al igual que su hija, le consternaba tales visiones pero en su caso, prefería no buscar explicaciones, contener la situación y actuar como si no existieran.

Pero era algo demasiado extraordinario para simplemente ignorarlo. Los dones otorgados por los dioses, eran añorados y generalmente envidiados; los individuos que los poseían lograban grandes actos que ningún otro vikingo podía hacer. La mayoría de estos dones tenían su propio nombre, establecido de acuerdo a las características de cada uno, y por lo mismo la reputación que venía con ellos: algunos eran especiales o sagrados, otros los más deseados, algunos eran convenientes y otros rechazados, y unos pocos prohibidos que conducían a la ejecución. Pero ninguno era desconocido, solo unos eran más raros que otros.

La costumbre indicaba que estos dones eran otorgados por una razón, algo que los dioses en Asgard habían predicho según el destino de su poseedor. Por ello, los mismos que tenían estas habilidades no eran consientes de ellas, por lo general debía ser otra persona, principalmente un chaman o guardián de runas, el que descubriera. Era un terrible crimen que algún vikingo se atribuyera por sí solo poseer algún don.

De aquellos que Hiccup conocía, ninguno se caracterizaba por los tipos de sueños que tenía Honey, además de todas las otras cosas extrañas que ella podía hacer; lo cual dejaba dos posibilidades: que fuera un don muy, pero muy raro, o que se tratara de una maldición como temía su padre. Con ello, se comprendía la preocupación de Stoick y porque prefería ocultar e ignorarlo todo.

Pero también dejaba otra pregunta sin respuesta según Hiccup: Sí Honey poseía un don (fuera cual fuese) ¿Cuál era el suyo?

Hiccup que nunca se había sentido especial en toda su vida, no podía imaginarse que podría ser o si era posible de un principio. Pero según las leyendas, si un gemelo era dotado, el otro también debía serlo.

 _Y cabía la posibilidad, que si su hermana en realidad estaba maldita, él también._

Eso le parecía mucho más posible al gemelo, quien siempre había sufrido de una terrible suerte, el fracaso constante y el rechazo de su propia gente y padre.

 _Tal vez él y Honey si estaban malditos por Loki después de todo, y lo mejor era tratar de solo ignorarlo. Mildew daría brincos de alegría si se enteraba que había algo de veracidad en sus sospechas._

Además tenía otras preocupaciones más importantes de momento, como su inminente expiración en una bola de fuego.

Mientras Hiccup seguía tumbado en la cama, con el peso muerto de su hermana en un costado, no dejo de preguntarse mentalmente si el sueño de ésta estaría vinculado con el night fury. Pero algo en su interior le negaba tal duda, tal vez eso estaba ligado con la extraña conexión que sentía cada vez que miraba al dragón de ébano a los ojos.

Y hablando del reptil negros alado, el muchacho recordó la aleta prostética para la cola que había diseñado la noche anterior y que yacía en el suelo a un lado de la entrada de su casa. Tenía que ir a probarla antes que fuera al entrenamiento. Por suerte, Gobber había aplazado la lección de ese día para la tarde ante la vigilia que realizaron los aprendices la noche anterior (ya por sí los vikingos no eran muy buenos para levantarse temprano), pero si quería aprovechar la oportunidad, debía alzarse en ese momento de la cama.

Llevando a cabo un esfuerzo descomunal y haciendo todo posible para no despertar a Honey, Hiccup logró deslizar el brazo por debajo de la cabeza de su hermana y levantarse de la cama sin alterar su sueño. Con mucho cuidado, salió del cuarto en puntillas llevando las botas en sus manos. Ya en la entrada de su hogar pudo respirar con más calma, ya que al parecer había conseguido escabullirse sin despertar a su hermana. Echándose la cola prostética debajo del brazo, salió de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Antes de realizar el largo y sinuoso camino a la ensenada en medio del bosque, el muchacho paso primero a los almacenes junto al puerto y tomó sin permiso (temporalmente, ya que una vez que Mulch y Bucket iniciaran su día de trabajo se los compensaría con oro) un gran cesto repletos de una variedad de pescados y animales marinos escamosos. Era una ofrenda de paz para el dragón.

Llegó sin problemas a la ensena y night fury curiosamente actuó muy dócil con su repentina aparición. Su olfato debía ser muy bueno ya que parecía que distinguió la peste de los arenques que llevaba el muchacho en su espalda, mucho antes que él se los ofreciera.

Mientras el dragón comía, Hiccup aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse detrás de él y probar su nueva invención. El night fury estaba tan hambriento que ni pareció percatarse en lo más mínimo en sus movimientos, solo se alteró ante un la anguila que aparición entre los pescados. Al igual que Hiccup, tampoco era su bocadillo favorito.

Para su sorpresa, la cola que diseñó había quedado mucho más perfecta de lo que él esperaba. Solo por el hecho de que estaba construida con tela y hierro, se podría jurar que ya era parte del dragón negro. En su regocijo, el muchacho no se percató cuando el night fury decidió probar que tan bien funcionaba su nueva prótesis.

Hiccop pronto se encontró a sí mismo volado sobre el pequeño lago de la ensenada, aferrado de la cola del dragón como si su vida dependiera de ello. En un principio, la prótesis parecía no funcionar por su cuenta y tanto el reptil volador y el muchacho se fueron a pique, pero cuando éste ultimo tomó control de ella, el pesado night fury se elevó como si fuera por magia.

–¡Lo logré! –gritó Hiccup en victoria. Unos segundos después cayó en las aguas frías del pequeño lago de la ensenada, seguido de cerca por el night fury –. ¡Lo logré! ¡Yeah!–volvió a vociferar su éxito empapado de pies a cabeza.

–A mí me parece muy pronto para cantar victoria –dijo de repente una voz que retumbó en la ensenada, provocando que Hiccup volviera sumergirse en el pequeño lago y atragantarse con algo de agua.

–¡Honey! –le gruñó el mucahcho a su hermana que yacía con calma de pie en la orilla –. ¡Por favor no hagas eso! No te he dicho lo creepy que resulta cuando te apareces de la nada.

–Dioses, perdóname la vida –se quejo ésta con fastidio –. Al final de cuentas eres tú y papá los que no se percatan cuando llegó por detrás. No te mataría darte la vuelta de vez en cuando.

–Lo que yo temó que terminara matándome –aclaró el muchacho acercándose a la orilla – será el infarto que me en una de esas ocasiones.

–Y yo no te habría asustado, si no me hubieras dejado atrás dormida en casa.

Se podía notar a leguas que Honey no estaba de buen humor, su postura corporal y sus frases intolerantes lo denotaban. Normalmente le sucedía cada mañana siguiente a una de sus pesadillas.

–Eh… no quería molestarte… –balbuceó Hiccup rascándose la nuca. Por su propia seguridad prefirió permanecer a una distancia precavida de su hermana, incluso si significaba estar sumergido hasta las rodillas en el pequeño lago.

–Sí, lo sé –respondió ella sin dejarlo terminar, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. El frio y consternado semblante de su rostro denotaba que aún seguía muy alterada por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Pero antes de que Hiccup pudiera decirle algo para animarla o consolarla, un fuerte estornudo los distrajo de su tajante conversación. Ambos gemelos volvieron los ojos hacia el night fury que salió del lago sacudiéndose como un perro mojado.

–Salud, Toothless –soltó el muchacho al dragón que solo respondió con un gemido de indiferencia.

–¿Toothless? –dijo a su vez Honey con completa incredulidad ante las palabras de su hermano –. ¿Llamaste Toothless al hijo blasfemo del la muerte y el rayo?

–Me pareció lindo –contestó Hiccup encogiendo los hombros.

Honey torció una mueca con la boca, pero no dijo más al respecto.

–De todas maneras –agregó ella captando otro detalle –. ¿Por qué le pusiste nombre?

–¿Eh?

–Hiccup ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando hacer con el dragón?

–¿Qué podría hacer yo con un dragón? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Sabes bien a que me refiero. Dijiste que solo querías ayudarlo, como al nadder de la arena. Pero me parece que te estás involucrando demasiado con él.

–No tengo idea de que te da esa impresión.

–¡Por dioses, lo llamaste Toothless! –gruñó Honey frustrada dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

–No podemos seguir dirigiéndonos a él solo como "el night fury" –comentó el muchacho tratando de aparentar inocencia –, eso haría muy difícil hablar de él frente a otras personas.

–Sí, pero…

–Sé que ocurre. Estás preocupada por lo de anoche. Puedo asegúrate Honey, que sí es verdad lo que crees haber visto, Toothless no tiene nada que ver con ello.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le preguntó Honey denotando su temor en su voz.

–Créeme. Lo sé –aclaró el muchacho con tal seguridad que sorprendió a su hermana –. Además, no dijiste que después de todo siguiera mis corazonadas. Buena esta es una –agregó apoyando su mano sobre su corazón.

–A veces hablo de más –masculló la gemela pecosa con recelo –. Por favor prométeme que solo vas a ayudarlo a volver a volar –le exigió a su hermano casi en suplica.

–Te lo prometo –respondió Hiccup tan rápido que no pareció completamente sincero. Aún así, Honey lo aceptó.

–¿Entonces…? ¿Toothless, eh? –se burló la chica recuperando su jovialidad.

–Como si a ti se te pudiera ocurrir algo mejor.

–Pude haber pensado uno u otro nombre.

–¡Claro que no! –dijo Hiccup tomando sorpresivamente la muñeca de su hermana y utilizando el peso de su propio cuerpo, la tiro al lago junto con él.

Hiccup soltó una carcajada, mientras Honey emergía del agua tintineando de lo fría que se encontraba.

–Eres un… –gruñó ésta al recuperarse y comenzó a salpicar agua en contra de su gemelo. Ambos hermanos iniciaron una batalla campal tratando de empapar más al otro, mientras reían descontroladamente.

Con todo que les había sucedido últimamente, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros de cuándo fue la última vez que rieron así.

Su comportamiento resultó un completo misterio para Toothless, quien se aproximó cuidadoso a la orilla del agua donde se salpicaban los gemelos. Al verlo aproximarse con curiosidad, Hiccup y Honey aprovecharon para lanzarle agua a él también. Rieron como locos ante la expresión de sorpresa del pobre dragón negro.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Finalmente les explico que son estas bendiciones de los dioses, ha como avance la historia irán conociendo más sobre ellas y varios personajes, aparte de Hiccup y Honey, tendrán este tipo de habilidades que afectaran el destino de sus vidas. Está basado en la idea de los vikingos reales sobre la protección que les otorgaban los dioses y así pensaban que eran invencibles en batalla.

Y sí, para nosotros que sabemos que sucederá en el futuro (más o menos) nos damos una idea de que se trata el sueño de Honey, pero lo interesante es que ellos no lo saben.

Ahora viene la sección de recopilación rápida de Hiccup teniendo éxito en la arena voy a aprovechar para agregar situaciones nuevas y mayor interacción entre los personajes. Así que esperen algunas sorpresas.

Y por ultimo nos acercamos a los 4,000 pageviews, muchas gracias a ustedes por leer y a los nuevos seguidores. Por favor compartan esta historia con sus amigos y no olviden comentar.

Nos vemos a la próxima, siempre en martes.


	24. El encuentro Zippleback

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El encuentro Zippleback

.

.

La siguiente ocasión en que los jóvenes aprendices de guerrero enfrentaron uno de los demenciales entrenamientos de Gobber en la arena, éste los lanzó a las ligas mayores de un solo impulso. Los puso cara a cara con un Hideous Zippleback… o casi.

–El zippleback es mucho más complicado –comentó el viejo guerrero a sus estudiantes mientras estos eran cubiertos por la neblina producto de la explosión del dragón, imposibilitándoles ver más allá de sus propias narices –. Una de sus cabezas produce un gas altamente volátil, mientras la otra genera la chispa para encenderlo. Es su trabajo descubrí cual es cual o morir en el intento.

En esa ocasión los muchachos debían trabajar en equipos de dos: Hiccup y Fishlegs, Snotlout y Tuffnut, y Astrid con Ruffnut. Cada uno estaba armado con un balde de agua para empapar la cabeza generadora de la chipa del dragón. La tarea, que ya por sí era complicada debido al humo denso que cubrió toda la arena, estaba completamente a la merced de la suerte para acertar en la cabeza indicada de la lagartija gigante; cuando ni siquiera Honey o Gothi, quienes observaban el entrenamiento desde la seguridad de las gradas, podían encontrar al enorme reptil entre el humo, mucho menos los pobres jóvenes guerreros atrapados en la arena.

Los zippleback eran dragones poco comunes y algo misteriosos, ya que mucho de su naturaleza seguía sin ser conocida. Al tener dos cabezas, se había llegado a la teoría que estos reptiles eran dos individuos diferentes en uno, macho y hembra a la vez, por lo cual era completamente independiente, y en su habitad rara vez se les veía con otros de su clase. O al menos eso había documentado Bork en su manual de dragones. Muchas de su comportamiento o preferencias eran aún desconocidas, ya que no eran vistos muy comúnmente y solían ocultarse en cuevas para tender emboscadas a sus presas.

Al menos habían descubierto por el zippleback de arena, que estos comían pescado como los demás dragones que asolaban Berk, por lo que su mantenimiento no había sido muy complicado con el paso de los años. Ese dragón en particular, había sido capturado hacía más de diez años atrás, incluso aún no habían nacido la mayoría de los joven aprendices que practicaban con él ese día, y ya desde esa época había alcanzado la madurez, lo que convertía en el dragón más viejo de la arena y el que los Hooligans habían mantenido más tiempo en cautiverio.

Pero eso no era precisamente buenas noticas o al menos para el zippleback; el constante encierro lo había vuelto algo…inestable. Su comportamiento era increíblemente excéntrico y errático, como impredecible. Cada vez actuaba menos como los demás de su especie que aterrorizaban en libertad en el archipiélago barbárico, lo que volvía inútil con el paso de los años el continuar el entrenamiento con él; incluso, en muchas ocasiones, las cabezas comenzaban a pelear entre ellas. Gobber tenía planeado que esa generación de jóvenes guerreros sería la última para ese zippleback; una vez que ya no fuera necesario, el dragón se convertiría en su nuevo cinturón y botas ya que la piel de estos eran muy cotizadas.

Así que el dragón tenía pocas oportunidades para lucirse, y lo aprovechó al máximo ante los nerviosos chicos que había atrapado en el humo. Ante el pánico, era fácil que estos comenzaran a cometer errores.

–¡Somos nosotras, pendejos! –se quejo Ruffnut cuando la cubeta con agua de su hermano la empapó a ella y Astrid.

–Yo juré que eran el dragón por lo grande de sus traseros –se burló Tuffnut en respuesta, provocando un golpiza por parte de las dos chicas, tanto para él como su compañero de equipo Snotlout.

Gobber soltó un respiró de resignación al ver que sus aprendices preferían pelear entre ellos, en lugar en contra del dragón. Eso le dio la oportunidad a la bestia de darle un buen mordisco al gemelo Thorston en las posaderas. Para su suerte, el veneno del Zippleback no era tan fuerte para ser letal, solo provocaba una ponzoña que ardía como los mil demonios.

–¡Duele! ¡Me lleva la…! –gritó el chico rubio como desesperado, mientras salía corriendo de la arena sujetándose sus nalgas con ambas manos.

Habría sido un espectáculo digno de disfrutar, si no fuera porque el dragón que continuó con su arremetida, arrastrando a Snotlout hacia el humo y empujaba a un lado Astrid y Ruffnut con su un movimiento de su cola. Al final, solo los únicos que quedaron en pie para continuar, eran Hiccup y Fishlegs.

–Cabeza equivocada –comentó el muchacho regordete una vez que consiguió empapar una de las testas, y antes de saliera corriendo por su vida.

O tal vez solo Hiccup.

Todos ya podían imaginarse la perdición del joven gemelo pecoso con tal seguridad, que tanto Gobber como Astrid y Ruffnut (quienes aún podían ponerse en pie) se lanzaron en su ayuda, cuando Hiccup falló patéticamente en su intento de empapar la cabeza restante del dragón.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, cuando vieron a la bestia de más de tres metros de largo retroceder atemorizado como un ratón ante el raquítico chico Haddock.

–¡Atrás! ¡No me vuelvas hacerme repetirlo! –lo amenazaba el Hiccup moviendo sus manos como si empujara una pared invisible entre él y el dragón. Éste, acatando a sus mandatos, continuó retrocediendo hasta quedar apretujado en uno de los rincones de su jaula –. ¡Y quédate ahí! –sentenció el chico lanzando dentro de la celda, la anguila que colgaba de su hombro y debajo de su chaleco, provocando otro acceso de terror en el pobre animal que intentaba fusionarse con la pared de piedra detrás de él.

Hiccup cerró las puertas de la jaula con un sonoro "Bong" que retumbó en la acallada arena de entrenamiento. Cuando se volvió hacia el resto de la clase y su mentor de años, Hiccup deseó poder capturar la expresión estupefacta de sus rostros por el resto de su vida.

–¿Eso es todo? –comentó limpiándose de las manos la baba de la anguila en su chaleco de piel de oso –. Bueno, yo… me tengo que ir –agregó de último antes de caminar con paso acelerado hasta la entrada de la arena y tratando de no hacer contacto visual del resto de sus compañeros, que cuyos ojos lo seguían como autómatas debido a la falta de razonamiento que les había provocado la fuerte impresión.

 _¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? Había… ¿Cómo fue posible…? ¿Qué?_

Hiccup aceleró el paso los últimos metros antes de quedar completamente fuera de la vista de Gobber y los demás chicos de su generación. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo en dirección al bosque cuando unas manos lo empujaron a su espalda casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Al presenciar la irreal presentación de su hermano, Honey podía apostar una mano o un pie, a que éste debió haber hecho trampa para conseguirlo; luego recordó como le había platicado la reacción de Toothless ante anguila comprendiéndolo todo. Dejo a Gothi sola en el mirador y alcanzó a su hermano mucho antes que se desapareciera por el puente que conectaba la arena con la aldea.

–¿Qué te pasa? –se quejo el muchacho enfrentando a su hermana gemela que lo desafiaba con una sonrisa.

–Eso muy sucio, Hiccup –dijo Honey muy apenas conteniéndose la risa.

–No tengo idea de que hablas –respondió él tratando de aparentar seriedad, pero fácilmente era contagiado por humor de su hermana.

–No puedo creer que usaras la anguila.

–Yo no puedo creer que haya funcionado.

–¿Vistes la cara que pusieron?

–¿Viste como reaccionó el dragón?

–¡Fue increíble!

–¡Definitivamente! –dijo el muchacho con júbilo posando su manos en sus caderas altivamente –. Hemos descubierto una forma efectiva de asustar a los dragones.

–Tenía tanto pánico a la anguila que… –comenzó a decir Honey continuando con su buen humor, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y que implicaba. Miró con preocupación sobre su hombro en dirección a la arena, antes de volverse a su hermano con una mirada angustiada.

Hiccup entendió de inmediato el porqué de su expresión y terminó las palabras que estuvo por decir:

–Que quedo atrapado en la jaula con ella.

Los chicos intercambiaron algunas miradas preocupadas antes de volverse una vez más a la entrada de la arena, donde podían distinguir las puertas pesadas de madera que contenía al pobre zippleback dentro de su prisión con el mayor terror para los dragones.

–Uh oh.

* * *

–¡¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?! –bramó Snotlout sin poder creer lo que había visto con sus dos ojos –. ¡¿Alguien me podía explicar que sucedió?!

Después de los largos minutos que permanecieron pasmados los jóvenes aprendices de guerreros, y Gobber declarara el entrenamiento del día terminado, los chicos regresaron a la aldea por el largo puente que conectaba con la arena, discutiendo acaloradamente lo acababa de suceder.

–Te comprendo –dijo a su lado Tuffnut algo arqueado y con el trasero adolorido en alto –. Quién diría que ese escuálido intento de vikingo pudiera hacer eso.

–Fuera lo que fuera –agregó Ruffnut con una leve sonrisa –. Eso fue de puta madre.

–¡Tiene que ser una mentira! –insistió Snotlout sacudiendo sus brazos sobre su casco –. ¡Una ilusión! ¡Magia de hadas! ¡Brujería!

Para el joven vikingo no tenía la menor coherencia que un chico tan fracasado como Hiccup lo hubiera superado en un entrenamiento, cuando él, Snotlout Jorgenson era el ejemplo clásico del adolecente vikingo y futuro guerrero Hooligan: era tosco y bruto, fuerte y lleno de energía, peludo y con mal olor; nadie podía superarlo, mucho menos su escuálido y más joven primo.

–O tal vez estás perdiendo la chaveta –comentó Tuffnut con una leve risita malvada, mientras se frotaba las nalgas con una de las manos.

–Sí, yo voto a que Snotlout se está volviendo loco –opinó su gemela alzando la mano y sonriendo para sí.

En realidad a los gemelos Thorston no les afectaba en los mas mínimo el acto increíble que había realizado Hiccup en la arena; fuera bueno o malo en el entrenamiento, ellos lo trataría exactamente como siempre y como al resto de las personas, sacándolo de quicio con sus contantes bromas. Solo sí el muchacho pecoso encontraba la manera de causar más destrucción o explosiones, cambiarían su opinión. Estarían agradecidos hasta la otra vida con él.

–Eso fue sorprendente –dijo Fishlegs sin dirigirse a nadie en particular –, pero… muy irreal –agregó volviendo su rostro sobre su hombro, en dirección de Astrid, quien caminaba despacio detrás de él.

Desde lo sucedido en la arena, la joven chica rubia se había quedado muy seria y completamente callada. Al igual que los otros, la forma en que actuó Hiccup y el dragón fue demasiado impactante y chocante. Aunque Astrid no sintiera el mismo desprecio que tenían otros hacia el muchacho, y hasta en cierto punto él le agradaba, era completamente consiente que gemelo pecoso no era materia prima para un guerrero Hooligan y mucho menos un mata-dragones. No importaba cuantas vueltas le daba en su cabeza, no encontraba sentido a lo que sus ojos azules acababan de ver.

–Debió de hacer trampa –maculó Snotlout en voz baja con un leve gruñido, insistiendo en su incredulidad antes los actos de Hiccup.

–Bueno, recuerden lo que dijo Gobber sobre zippleback –puntualizó Fishlegs haciendo memoria –, que ya no es como antes. Podía estar solo actuando raro y nada tendría que ver con Hiccup.

No era porque el chico regordete tuviera algo en contra de gemelo Haddock, solo que al igual que los demás quería encontrarle razón a lo que había visto, ya que era algo tan fuera de lo normal. En el caso de no ser así, entraría en discusión lo paranormal, a lo que los vikingos eran muy supersticiosos: como la magia y hechicería. Y pensándolo bien, lo cual podía ser mucho más probable a que Hiccup fuera un verdadero mata-dragones. Fishlegs sentía verdadera curiosidad por entender que había pasado, incluso sentía la tentación de preguntarle directamente al chico pecoso, pero su propia timidez se lo impedía; al final de cuentas, ya no era tan buen amigo de Hiccup como antes.

–¡Eso tiene que ser! –aceptó Snotlout con una sonrisa descarada –. ¡No tuvo nada que ver con lo que hizo Hiccup, es solamente que el cerebro del dragón se volvió un maldito vegetal! ¡Eso debe ser! –añadió con seguridad descartando su propia inquietud.

El resto de los jóvenes compartieron una leve sonrisa culposa con el chico moreno mientras terminaban el trayecto por el largo puente, ya que al final de cuantas, el orden de las cosas indicaban que Hiccup tenía que ser pésimo en todo lo que intentara, y nada de eso podría cambiar.

–Ya verán, en el entrenamiento de mañana todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

Esa noche fue una muy húmeda. Las lluvias torrenciales habían pasado y dejado una fría llovizna que continuaba enlodando los caminos de la aldea vikinga de Berk, provocando que las botas de sus habitantes, se llenara de fango y suciedad a como se hundían en el lodo. También les complicaba a los gemelos Haddock escurriese entre las casas y callejones para no ser vistos por los encargados de la guardia nocturna.

De nuevos lo hermano recurrieron a la necesidad de hacer una visita noctámbula a la arena, con la intención de corregir el error de Hiccup de aquella tarde. El muchacho en un principio planeó hacerlo solo, retirar a la anguila y regresar a casa antes de que alguien lo descubriera, pero Honey le sugirió que todo el tiempo que el dragón quedo atrapado con la anguila en su jaula pudo haberse lastimado al asustarse; era mejor que ella lo acompañaría por si las dudas.

De nuevo, corrieron con la suerte de encontrar la arena completamente sola y sin ningún tipo de seguridad en la entrada.

–Ten cuidado cuando abra la puerta –comentó Hiccup a su hermana con las manos en la pesada palanca que controlaba los seguros de las puertas dobles de roble de la jaula –, la última vez que lo dejaron salir provocó una explosión. No sabemos cómo reaccionara ahora.

Honey asintió con la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás y apretando la banda de su bolso con ambas manos.

Usando todo el peso de su cuerpo (que no era mucho), Hiccup logró empujar la palanca provocando que los barrotes que servían como seguros a las puertas se retiraran, dejando que éstas se abrieran levemente. Los hermanos esperaron unos segundos por alguna reacción desde el interior de la jaula, pero nada sucedió. Animándose a mirar por la pequeña rendija que se formó entre las dos enormes puertas, asomaron sus cabezas expectantes por algo que les indicara que sucedía adentro.

La pequeña prisión de piedra estaba completamente sumergida en las sombras y nada parecía habitarla, hasta que de repente escucharon un leve siseo como el de una serpiente. Cuando los ojos de los gemelos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, estos pudieron distinguir la silueta del dragón de dos cabezas aún aplastado contra la pared contraria. En el suelo, la anguila seguía exactamente donde Hiccup la había lanzado esa misma tarde.

–Lo… lo siento mucho –masculló el chico con pena empujando las puertas para poder entrar a la jaula, el zippleback bufó ante su presencia con ambas cabezas. No estaba para nada feliz con él.

–Debería darte vergüenza, Hiccup –dijo de repente Honey detrás de él con clara indignación en su voz, para luego adelantarse y sin ningún miedo aparente al dragón, tomó la anguila del suelo y se la lanzó a su hermano –. Saca esto de aquí.

Hiccup la miró levemente pasmado por un momento con la morena en manos, pero con una rotunda mirada de su gemela, acató a la orden y lanzó la anguila fuera de la jaula sobre su hombro.

–Listo se fue la fea anguila, ya puedes… –comenzó a decir Honey volviéndose con seguridad hacía el dragón con las manos en su cintura, pero antes que terminara de darse la vuelta, una de las cabezas del zippleback se presionó contra su cuerpo, siseando con suavidad y no con amenaza. Por un leve segundo la gemela se quedo paralizada ante el repentino contacto, pero luego le fue imposible no sonreír –. Vaya, no me esperaba una respuesta tan rápido –comentó la chica a su hermano poniendo ambas manos, una a cada lado, de la cabeza que se frotaba contra ella.

–Creo… que está agradecido –intuyó Hiccup ante el comportamiento de la bestia, aproximándose lentamente tanto a su hermana como al dragón. Éste no le gruñó más, en cambió con su cabeza comenzó a olfatearlo de arriba abajo.

–O agradecida –agregó Honey dando un abrazo a una de las cabezas –. No sabemos exactamente que es –dijo antes de soltar una leve risita que provocó una sacudida en el dragón. Nunca en su vida de cautiverio había oído reír a un humano, a Hiccup le pareció que le gustaba.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, antes de extender su mano hacia la otra cabeza del dragón, la cual no tardó nada en entrabar contacto con él.

–¿Me perdonas? –le preguntó el chico completamente arrepentido frotando la nariz del zippleback con su palma. No pudo evitar imaginarse que habría sido si alguien atrapaba a Toothless igualmente con una anguila. Nunca se lo hubiera perdonado.

Debía manejar sus nuevos descubrimientos con cuidado.

Como respuesta a sus caricias, esa cabeza del dragón comenzó a lamerlo indiscriminadamente por todo el cuerpo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo de las cosquillas que le generaba. La otra cabeza se unió al juego y pronto las dos atacaron al chico caído, sin dejarlo ponerse en pie. Honey solo pudo reír ante las carcajadas y suplicas de piedad que soltaba su hermano.

* * *

Creo que Hiccup se está dando cuenta que no hay nada que lo haga más feliz en el mundo que los dragones. Y Astrid comienza a admitir que "le agrada Hiccup".

Por cierto, lo que describí de los zipplebacks me lo invente completamente, fue algo que se me ocurrió y se me hizo más interesante biológicamente, que fueran una especie de hermafroditas que se reproduzcan asexualmente. No tiene nada que ver con la descripción real de los zipplebacks de la guía de dragones HTTYD.

Y estoy muy emocionada, y han anunciado la fecha del estreno de la nueva temporada de RTTE en Netflix, es exactamente en un mes.

Bueno, nos vemos el próximo martes.


	25. Dones ocultos

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Dones ocultos

.

.

Tuffnut había tenido suficiente. Generalmente, el joven gemelo rubio podía jactarse de tener una buena resistencia al dolor y hasta en cierta forma lo disfrutaba; pero ya habían pasado varios días y sus últimas heridas estaban poniendo a prueba sus límites. La cortada en su brazo y los dientes clavados en su trasero por el zippleback, no cerraban y le causaban mucho, pero mucho dolor. Su cuerpo había logrado eliminar sin problemas la ponzoña del veneno del dragón de su organismo, pero el hecho que las heridas no sanaran comenzaba a preocupar a su hermana.

Temía por una infección, que aquel mundo barbárico, una herida no atendida era una sentencia de muerte.

Pero como todo típico macho vikingo, para Tuffnut el dolor era sobre estimado y su hombría pesaba más que el sufrimiento que lo estaba aquejando. Ruffnut tuvo prácticamente arrastrar a su hermano por la mitad de la aldea hasta la choza de los curanderos en una esquina de Berk, ya que creía no tener la energía necesaria para llevarlo hasta el hogar de Gothi, en uno de los picos más altos de la isla, especialmente con su hermano gimiendo y pataleando.

–¡Quieres… dejar de clavar tus uñas en la tierra! –soltó Ruffnut entre gruñidos sujetando los tobillos de Tuffnut a cada lado de su cintura. Su querido gemelo estaba panza al suelo y tratando de detener el avance clavando sus manos lo más profundo que podía en la tierra húmeda.

–¡No! –gruñó Tuffnut con necedad –. ¡No necesito que vea un curandero, maldita sea, estoy bien! Hasta puedo correr, saltar y danzar como siempre… solo de momento no quiero –aclaró cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho dándole oportunidad a su hermana de acercarlo un poco más a su objetivo.

–A veces eres… un… verdadero pelmazo –gimió Ruffnut ante el constante esfuerzo. Con sus últimas energías, logró meterlo dentro de la choza antes de soltar indiscriminadamente sus piernas.

–¡Auch! ¡Hey, cuidado! –se quejo Tuff abrazando sus piernas sin levantarse del suelo –. No vez que estoy herido.

–Llorón.

Ruffnut echó un rápido vistazo a la choza buscando a la vieja mujer curandera. El lugar consistía una gran habitación decorada con miles de es estandartes, pieles, huesos y otros artilugios que colgaban de las paredes. Había plantas, hierbas y arbustos secos por todos lados, en el suelo y en las mesas, y el intenso aroma a ungüentos, pasto recién cortado y grasa de yak inundaba el cuarto. Un pedazo grande piel maltratada de algún animal separaba la sala principal del cuarto trasero que servía de almacén.

El lugar estaba completamente solo.

–¡Hola! –llamó la joven rubia incluso con un poco de duda –. ¡¿Hola?!

Estaba por maldecir su suerte e imaginarse a sí misma arrastrar el trasero adolorido Tuff colina arriba hasta la choza de Gothi, cuando de detrás de la cortina salió la pequeña Honey con varios tarros en sus manos.

–Oh –soltó la chica castaña viendo a ambos gemelos en medio de la habitación –. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–¡¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí?! ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –contestó sin pensar Tuff aún tirado en el piso, indicado a Honey amenazadoramente con un su dedo índice.

–Aquí trabajo –dijo la chica con desgana. Perdiendo el poco interés que pudo haber tenido por la repentina aparición de los gemelos Thorston; Honey se volvió hacia uno de los atiborrados anaqueles y acomodo uno por uno, los tarros que llevaba en sus manos.

–Estamos buscando a Gothi… –comenzó Ruff cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano.

–Habla por ti…

–¿No se encuentra? –continuó la gemela rubia como si nunca la hubieran detenida.

–No –respondió Honey sin siquiera volverse –, fue a ver a los Stevenson. Al parecer también sufren de la ronchitis roja.

Desde que había comenzado la temporada de lluvias, una fastidiosa enfermedad había caído sobre los Hooligans de Berk; consistía principalmente de una terrible irritación en la piel que adquiría con el tiempo un intenso color rojizo. Las principales molestias era una espantosa comezón por todo el cuerpo.

Ante la falta de su líder, Stoick the Vast, para calmar el auge de la gente, el pánico se había iniciado en los habitantes de la aldea y con el pasos de los días, comenzaban a murmurar que la enfermedad era una maldición de los dioses por dejar partir a sus fieros guerreros a una batalla inútil.

La realidad, era simple paranoia. El sarpullido se debía principalmente al aumento de un hongo en el heno debido a la humedad de las lluvias. Era tan común que sucedía todos los años y Gothi se aseguraba que hubiera suficiente ungüento contra picaduras para la temporada. Solo la histeria de la gente hacía el problema mucho más grande de los que en realidad era.

–Me lleva la chingada –masculló Ruffnut pataleando el suelo –. Muy bien, bro. Voy a arrastrar tu mal oliente trasero hasta los campos de los Stevensons.

–¿No están cerca de donde crecen las zarzas venenosas? –comentó Tuff sin mucha preocupación, mientras su hermana se ponía en posición y comenzaba a carga de nuevo sus tobillos.

Honey los miró sobre su hombro a como Ruff comenzaba a arrastrar el cuerpo de su hermano fuera de la choza poco a poco. Podía notar el cansancio de la pobre gemela rubia y solo podía intuir lo que estaba pasando su hermano. Honey se debatió si debía dejarlos simplemente marcharse; al final de cuentas nadie tomaba en serio sus capacidades curativas, pero aún así se apiadó de ellos y les dijo:

–¿Qué es lo que sucede? Tal vez… yo pueda ayudarles.

Los gemelos Thorston se detuvieron un momento para volverse hacia la chica Haddock, antes de estallar en unas exageradas carcajadas.

–¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Ayudarnos?! –rió Ruff con fuerza sujetándose el vientre y dejando caer las piernas de su hermano.

–¡Auch! ¡Solo si quisiera ponerme peor! –agregó Tuff sacudiéndose en el suelo.

Honey soltó un bufido ante sus burlas y les dio nuevamente la espalda, como si algo muy interesante estuviera en el anaquel junto a ella.

–¡Bien! –dijo sin siquiera verlo, pero marcando su coraje en sus palabras –. ¡A mí que me importa! ¡Ruff puedes arrastrar a Tuffnut todo el camino a la granja de los Stevenson hasta el otro lado de la aldea, para que Gothi atienda la herida que yo misma me ofrecí atender hacer una semana y que él no quiso!

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Ruff cortando de golpe sus risas, aunque su hermano continuaba destornillándose en el suelo –. ¿Pudieron haberte atendido el brazo hace mucho tiempo? ¡¿Y aquí me tiene como pendeja buscando quien te ayude?! –agregó subiendo gradualmente el tono de su voz –. ¡Hijo de puta! –gruñó la gemela rubia propinándoles varias patadas a su hermano en el suelo.

–¡Auch! ¡Estoy herido! ¡Para! ¡Y es tu mamá también de la que hablas! ¡Auch!

Uno de los golpes de Ruff terminó justo contra la herida que sobresalía de su brazo, el fuerte impacto ocasionó que la costra se soltara y viscoso líquido verde se escurriera de la misma.

–¡Arg! ¡Asco! –gritó la gemela rubia apartándose de un brinco de su hermano –. ¡Carajo, te estás echando a perder!

–La cosa verde no es buena ¿verdad? –comentó Tuff sujetándose el brazo y mirando casi con desesperación a las dos chicas en la choza.

A pesar que los gemelos se habían burlado despiadadamente de ella hacía apenas unos minutos, y realmente no tenía el menor deseo de ayudarlos, Honey hizo tripas el corazón y dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para hincarse junto a Tuff en el suelo y examinar su herida.

Solo le basto un vistazo para confirmar sus sospechas… se había infectado.

–¡Hey! ¡Chingado, duele! –soltó Tuff mientras trataba de apartar su brazo de las manos de Honey.

–¡Claro que duele, tonto! –dijo chica con tal fuerza que dejo paralizados a ambos gemelos Thorston –. ¡Necesita ser tratada inmediatamente! –agregó poniéndose de pie de un brinco. En un par de pasos, bajo los curiosos ojos de Ruff y Tuff, Honey recorrió toda la choza recolectando el material necesario para sanar la herida de chico.

Una vez que tenía todo en manos, volvió a suelo junto al gemelo Thorston y comenzó a limpiar la herida de con un pedazo de lienzo húmedo. Una leve punzada de dolor provocó que el joven rubio tratara de apartar su brazo nuevamente, pero para aumentar más su sorpresa, Honey lo sujetó con fuerza de codo manteniéndolo en su lugar.

En menos de un minuto, la gemela castaña había limpiado por completo la herida de Tuff y le aplicaba un ungüento especial para adormecer los músculos.

–Wow –se le escapó a Ruff que observaba con detenimiento todo el trabajo de Honey –. ¿Cómo lograste que se viera mucho mejor tan rápido?

–Solo requiere de los cuidados necesario, eso es todo –contestó Honey sin ponerle mucha atención en lo que preparaba una cataplasma.

–¿Y no te da asco?

–He visto y tocado cosas peores.

Una que terminó de preparar la cataplasma, Honey la colocó sobre la herida y para el impactó de Tuff, no le dolió en lo más mínimo.

–No sentí eso –soltó pasando su mirada de su brazo a la chica que comenzaba a vendarlo –. ¿Por qué no me dolió, carajo? ¡¿Qué me hiciste, mujer?! ¡¿Acaso se mastates mi brazo?! –le preguntó con pánico sacudiéndola de los hombros.

–¡No! –dijo Honey quitándose las manos de Tuff de encima –. Es el efecto del ungüento de la rices de Thor. Adormece los músculos y elimina los dolores.

–No sabía que eso se podía hacer con la raíz de Thor –comentó Ruff despistadamente, aunque era sorprendente que supiera algún uso de tal hierba.

–En realidad yo lo descubrí –les informó Honey muy casualmente mientras recogía todo lo que había utilizado del suelo y se levantaba para dejarlo en la mesa más cercana –. Este ungüento es de mi propia invención.

–¿Tú lo hiciste? –insistió Ruffnut sin poder creerlo –. ¡No jodas!

–Quien diría que estos niños Haddock fueran todo un saco de monerías –agregó Tuffnut levantándose también del suelo y sacudiéndose la tierra de sus ropas.

Honey los miró levemente sobre su hombro sin mucho interés, aunque entendía perfectamente a que se referían. Justamente esa misma mañana, en el entrenamiento contra dragones, Gobber había puesto a los chicos de nuevo contra el gronckle y para sorpresa e impacto de todos, Hiccup había logrado detener al dragón levantando solo su puño contra su nariz.

Ante la mirada impresionable de los jóvenes aprendices y la visca del viejo guerrero, el acto del gemelo Haddock pasó como un golpe directo a la nariz del dragón noqueándolo, cuando la realidad había sido otra y menos impresionante.

Honey descubrió casi inmediatamente que era otro de los trucos aprendidos de su hermano en su tiempo con Toothless; al parecer había descubierto un extraño pasto que parecía poseer efectos adormecedores en los dragones. La chica ignoraba los hechos que llevaron a su hermano a tal descubrimiento, ya que Hiccup se negó en revelárselo. Comenzaba a sospechar que él traía algo entre manos, que no quería decirle. Pero Honey estaba segura que pronto lo descubriría.

Por mientras, tenía más interés en conseguirse un poco de tal arbusto para sus experimentos.

–No saben mucho de nosotros ¿verdad? –fue lo único que contestó Honey al respecto haciéndose la misteriosa. Pero su comentario provocó un falso circuito en los cerebros de los gemelos Thorston, cuya expresión se quedo pausada en total confusión.

–Eh…. ¿Es una pregunta capciosa? –balbuceó Tuffnut solo por hablar.

–Olvídenlo –se apresuró en agregar la chica de cabellera castaña antes de terminara frustrada con las tonterías de los Thorston –. Debes mantener el vendaje al menos tres días, después regresa para cambiarlo por uno nuevo. Seguiremos el mismo tratamiento hasta sane por completo –le explicó con calma tratando de ser lo más clara posibles, no quería subestimar los impulsos de idiotez de los gemelos rubios –. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

–Bueno… –masculló Ruff lanzándole una mirada al trasero de su hermano.

–Tengo unas mordidas de mierda en el trasero… –explicó Tuff rascándose la nuca provocando que se ladeara un poco su casco. Pero antes de que terminara su oración, Honey le lanzó un pequeño cuenco sellado con cera, que éste alcanzó a arraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

–Eso es para las mordidas –les explicó Honey con una sonrisa picara y sus manos en las cintura –, aplícalo tres veces al día.

–¿Acaso no vas a…?

–He visto muchas cosas feas en esta choza, pero una de esas no será el trasero Tuffnut.

* * *

Una horas después, cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y la cena era servida en el gran comedor, los chicos que participaban en el entrenamiento contra dragones, se habían reunidos en una de la mesas más retiradas de la multitud y donde tenía una perfecta vista de su objetivo, los gemelos Haddock, que comían en solitario unos metros aparte de ellos.

–No les creo –comentó Snotlout ante las palabras de los gemelos Thorston pasando la vista de estos, a sus primos en la otra mesa –. Están tratando de tomarnos el pelo.

–Da-ha… –soltó Ruffnut sacudiendo su cabeza –, es la pura verdad.

–Yo hay razón por la que queramos tu pelo –comentó a su vez Tuffnut quien estaba sentado a un lado de su hermana –, es grasoso y lleno de piojos.

Los gemelos rubios no habían perdido ni un segundo en relatarle al resto de su pandilla de amigos todo lo sucedido en su pequeña visita en la choza de los curanderos, ya que aunado al comportamiento que tenía Hiccup en la arena, lo que habían descubierto de su hermana los tenía intrigados.

–¿Pero se dan cuenta de lo que están diciendo? –agregó Astrid cuestionándose el nivel de entendimiento de los gemelos Thorston.

–¿Es que no escuchaste que dije: Da-ah? –gruñó Ruff con la manos en la cintura y dirigiéndose solamente a la chica rubia –. En serio Astrid, te estás quedando sorda.

–Je je je –se burló su hermano –. Sorda.

Astrid no demoró ni un segundo en darle un puñetazo a cada uno en el hombro, aunque tuvo que estirarse sobre la mesa para alcanzarlos.

–Entonces, Honey es quien prepara todos los remedios de Gothi –comentó Fishlegs con interés y curiosidad ante tal revelación. Todos en Berk conocían las capacidades curativas de la anciana curandera y descubrir que parte de esa gloria era a causa de la Honey Haddock era todo un descubrimiento inesperado.

–Al menos es lo que ella nos dijo –aclaró Ruff encogiendo los hombros; por su parte el interés que ella tenía sobre la gemela pecosa se debía principalmente en como ayudó a Tuffnut –. Honey es una enana y flacucha, pero no parece una sucia mentirosa para engañarnos.

–Además, hizo que mi brazo sanara rápidamente –añadió Tuff sacudiendo su brazos de un lado a otro como si fuera una anguila en el agua –. Es genial ¿verdad? –pero su alegría duro poco, cuando su hermana aprovechó para golpearlo justamente sobre su vendaje –. ¡Auch! ¡No, carajo! –gruñó sujetándose la herida.

–Sin olvidar que en menos de un día –comentó la gemela rubia entre risas –, el trasero de Tuffnut ha mejorado bastante.

–¡Miren! –dijo su hermano subiendo un pie sobre el asiento y comenzado a sacudir su trasero en el aire en lo que realizaba la danza de la victoria.

Astrid, Fishlegs y Snotlout, que se encontraban sentados de otro lado de la mesa simplemente lo observaron con miradas perturbadas y de disgusto, sin saber exactamente como reaccionar ante la recuperación de las posaderas de Tuff.

–Lo patee varias veces antes de venir aquí y como si no tuviera ni madres –continuó Ruff señalando el trasero que se sacudía justo al lado de ella.

–¿Estás diciendo que Honey revisó tu trasero? –dijo de repente Fishlegs tratando de no tener la imagen mental de las posaderas desnudas del gemelo.

–Eh… no –contestó éste terminando su baile –. Pero lo que me dio funcionó de puta madre –agregó encogiendo los hombros.

–Además, si Stoick se enteraba que su hija vio tu trasero desnudo –explicó Astrid sin poder evitar que una sonrisa picara se dibujara en sus labios –, es probable que te lo cortara y lo exhibiera en la pared como advertencia.

Todo mundo sabía exactamente lo sobre protector que era Stoick the Vast sobre sus hijos, y especialmente del contacto con pequeña y única niña.

–Es un alivio –dijo el gemelo rubio secándose el sudor de la frente –. Estoy muy encariñado con él, aunque estoy seguro que sería un perfecto ornamento decorativo –añadió complacido consigo mismo.

–Wow. Eso quiere decir que también Honey tiene sus secretos –comentó Fishlegs cambiando sutilmente el tema.

–¿Secretos? ¿Cuáles secretos? –soltó Snotlout plantándose contra el chico regordete y dando unas manotadas sobre la mesa, haciendo sacudir los platos sobre ésta –. ¡No hay nada de sorprendente en lo que han hecho!

–Tienes que admitir que lo hace Hiccup en la arena ha sido de puta madre –dijo Ruff.

–Y en tus propias palabras aseguraste que era solo un golpe de suerte –agregó Astrid.

–¡Sé lo que dije! –gruñó el muchacho fornido cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –. No necesitas recordármelo.

Todo el asunto de Hiccup mejorando notablemente en la arena especialmente, más que él, estaba comenzando a sacar a Snotlout de quicio. Él prefería que sus primos fueran los mismos patéticos e inútiles chicos con lo que siempre se sintió superior, no esta repentina versión de ellos como talentos ocultos.

Pero no se le podía culpar de todo eso a Snotlout, parte la tenía la tenía su padre. Spitelout era medio hermano por lado materno del jefe Stoick, su parentesco en sangre los vinculaba como familia, pero no en herencias. Solo Stoick era hijo del jefe y líder Escardio "The big and brute bear", por lo tanto su línea familiar era la única que contaba para heredar el trono de Berk.

Eso dejaba a Spitelout, y también a Snotlout, lejos pero al mismo tiempo cerca de tal honor. Era por ello, que Spitelout como cabeza de la familia Jorgenson, se había asegurado de volver a su clan el más fuerte y respetado de todo Berk. De ahí provenía la fanfarronería y altivez del joven Snotlout.

–¿Tu qué opinas, Astrid? –dijo Fishlegs volviéndose a la chica a un lado de él.

La joven rubia captó por completo su pregunta pero aún así eludió su mirada. Astrid aún no estaba segura de cómo sentirse con este nuevo descubrimiento sobre Hiccup. El chico dulce e inocente pero completamente inútil era la cara normal que ella conocía de él y de la que estaba acostumbrada; el saber que tuviera un talento oculto para enfrentar a los dragones la hacía sentir un poco…

–Creo que hay algo más… más de lo que estamos viendo –dijo casi en susurro.

–Alguien esta celosa… –soltó Tuffnut en burla, adivinando las dudas en el corazón de Astrid –. ¡Auch! –agregó inmediatamente ante el fuerte puñetazo que la rubia le propinó indiscriminadamente –. ¡El brazo, Astrid!

–Si aprendieras a cerrar tu bocota, imbécil.

–Tal vez… –balbuceó Snotlout rascándose las cines – sea todo un truco…

–¿Y si el truco ha sido engañarnos todo estos años de que eran un par de ineptos, cuando en realidad son dos mentes brillantes con talentos incomprendidos esperando el momento para deslumbrar? –comentó Tuffnut con suspenso dejando pasmado a los demás chicos en la mesa.

–¿Has bebido hidromiel? ¿Verdad? –dijo Astrid perdiendo la paciencia.

–Tal vez Tuffnut tenga razón –añadió Fishlegs teniendo una idea –. Chicos, que tal si en realidad son dones…

–Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo –fue interrumpido por Snotlout quien no pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó de su asiento y seguido solamente por Tuffnut y Ruffnut, caminó hasta la mesa donde comían en solitario sus primos, uno junto al otro, en el típico silencio de no ser notados por nadie.

–¡Hiccup, Honey! –dijo Tuffnut siendo el primero en llegar hasta su mesa –. ¿No están ocupados estos asientos? –y sin esperar respuesta se sentó justo a un lado de Hiccup, en lo que Ruff lo hacía junto a Honey. Snotlout tomó el sentó frente a todos.

–No… –alcanzó a balbucear Hiccup sorprendido, en los que los tres chicos recién llegados clavaban sus miradas en ellos y le sonreían muy extrañamente.

–Perfecto… –añadió Ruff alargando más su sonrisa.

Malos recueros vinieron a la mente de los gemelos Haddock, donde tal comportamiento de los gemelos Thorston o de Snotlout presagiaba alguna broma pesada.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo? –comentó Hiccup dejando sus alimentos.

–Duh –dijo Ruff –. Acompañándolos.

–¿Por qué? –soltó Honey a la defensiva.

–¡Hey, somos amigos! ¡Y lo amigo se hacen compañía!

–No.

–La verdad es que hemos descubierto su treta –soltó de repente Tuffnut pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Hiccup.

En horror, el muchacho pecoso cambió una miradas con su hermana antes de mascullar todo nervioso:

–¿Treta? ¿Cuál treta?

–La que han realizado todos estos años –añadió Tuff –. ¿Pesaron que no nos daríamos cuenta? Creyeron mal, nuestros ojos los están vigilando…

–¿Eh…?

–Wow, son buenos.

–¡Ya fueron suficiente bazofias! –interrumpió Snotlout perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡Más vale que digan con un carajo…! –dio de nuevo un fuerte golpe contra la mesa provocando que parte de la sopa cebolla de Hiccup salpica su túnica.

El chico moreno se detuvo de golpe, en lo que la mirada de los demás adolecentes en la mesa se posaban solamente en las gotas de sopa en la ropa de Hiccup.

–Uhhhhhh… –murmuró Tuff –. Eso es un reto.

–¿Reto? ¿Reto de qué? –se apresuró a preguntar Hiccup mirando en todas direcciones.

–Sino lo aceptas eren una gallina –dijo Ruff confundiendo aún más a los gemelos Haddock.

–En el nombre Thor ¿De qué están hablando? –soltó Honey sin comprender.

–No hay vuelta atrás, joven Hiccup debes enfrentar tu destino…

–¿Destino? ¿Cuál destino?

–No te preocupes yo te ayudo –sentenció de ultimo Tuff, tomando la cuchara del palto del muchacho y usándola como catapulta para lanzar una descarga de sopa contra el rostro de Snotlout.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera, todos los de aquella en la mesa y las contiguas, contuvieron el aliento en lo que se imaginaba que estaba a punto de suceder. Snotlout se levantó de su puesto, apretando los puños antes de soltar un alto grito que cubrió todo el gran salón:

–¡PELEA DE COMIDA!

La locura se desató. En menos de treinta minutos, la más furiosa y desenfrenada batalla de comida se apodero de todos los comensales del gran comedor. Nadie estuvo exento de recibir un buen pedazo guiso contra el rostro o una barra de pan contra la cabeza. Aquellos que no fueron golpeados con piernas de pollos o pedazos de Yak fueron los más afortunados. El viejo Mildew trató de detener el enfrentamiento con sus contantes peroratas, pero los gemelos Thorston se aseguraron de callarlo dejándole caer un caldero sobre su cabeza. Como lo lograron, nadie los sabe.

Y tan repentinamente como inició, el enfrentamiento acabo. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par, en lo que los vikingos comenzaron a salir cubiertos de pies a cabeza de comida, pero riendo como dementes.

Fishlegs fue el primero de los chicos en aparecer de las puertas, completamiento cubierto de un aderezo en salsa de Yak.

–Quien diría Fishlegs, que el Yak combinaría con tus ojos –dijeron lo gemelos Thorston saliendo detrás de él y riendo a carcajadas, en lo que se sacudían la harina del cuerpo.

El chico regordete soltó un gran suspiro antes comenzar a descender las largas escaleras. Poco después, Astrid salió del gran salón con el cabello cubierto de pastel de manzana.

–¡Juro que cuando descubra al hijo de puta que se atrevió…! –gruñía furiosa para sí en lo que siguió a Fishlegs escaleras abajo hacia la aldea.

Unos instantes después, Hiccup y Honey hicieron su aparición por las puertas, el muchacho con diferentes manchas de alimentos y una barra de pan que sobresalía del cuello de la túnica; mientras su hermana tenía varias piezas de pollo en el cabello y las manos cubiertas de pastel de manzana.

–De acuerdo –dijo Hiccup dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados –. No tengo idea de que acaba de pasar.

– Yo tampoco –contestó su hermana chupándose los dedos –, pero los pasteles de manzana estaban muy deliciosos.

Snotlout apreció de último, con un cuenco con sopa de cebolla como casco sobre su cabeza. De la nada, puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de sus primos, quienes sus rodillas se doblaron ante el peso de su cuerpo.

–¡Vaya eso fue grandioso! –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

–¿En serio? –comentó Hiccup sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

En cambio, Honey lo miraba con recelo.

–Hiccup para ser un escuálido y patético bicho, eso no estuvo nada mal –agregó de ultimo Snotlout recogiendo sus brazos y comenzando a descender las escaleras.

–Por todos los dioses, Snotlout… –masculló el gemelo pecoso sin saber cómo responder ante eso – gracias… creo.

–No vemos mañana en la arena –se despidió el muchacho moreno antes de dejar a los hermanos completamente solos en la entrada al gran salón.

–¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? –volvió preguntar Hiccup después de unos minutos de completa estupefacción.

–Creo… –le respondió Honey no muy convencida – que acabamos de convivir con chicos de nuestra edad…

* * *

Muy bien, este es un capitulo largo, pero se debe a que hay mucho dialogo. No se acostumbren, no todos serán así.

Por cierto, en estos días salieron las impresiones de mis tesis de maestría y la dedicatoria es para todos mis lectores de TODO lo que he escrito en mi vida. Son ustedes los que me animan a esforzarme cada vez más. Gracias. Si quieren verla, agregaré una foto en mi galería de Deviant.

Estos capítulos a continuación serán sobre cómo se llevara la interacción de chicos con Hiccup y Honey, hasta que llega Stoick y lo arruine todo.

Y gracias a Mercenary Hashashin por prestarme el nombre de Escardio.

Bueno, gracias por leer y comentar, hasta la próxima (martes).


	26. Las intenciones en el silencio

**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón (How To Train Your Dragon)** está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Las intenciones en el silencio

.

.

Hiccup estaba en problemas y lo sabía.

Cuando se propuso la noble tarea de ayudar a Toothless en retomar el vuelo, no tenía ni idea en que se estaba metiendo. Fue por ello que le había resultado tan fácil en un principio prometerle a Honey que no se involucraría demasiado con el dragón de ébano, cuando la realidad era mucho más complicada que eso.

En primer lugar le había tomado cariño a Toothless y eso era decir poco. Entre más convivía con él, el muchacho descubría más sobre la naturaleza de los dragones y su comportamiento. Poco a poco fue descifrando cada uno de los movimientos de su cabeza, la leve expresión de su rostro, la tensión en el resto cuerpo y aletas. El gemelo fue leyendo cada aspecto de la bestia hasta desarrollar una especie de comunicación única entre ambos. Hiccup sentía que entre más tiempo pasaba con Toothless, una conexión se creaba entre ellos, algo que no deseaba que terminara una vez que el dragón regresara con los suyos.

En cierta forma, el gemelo pecoso se engañaba a sí mismo diciéndose que Toothless lo necesitaba, cuando en realidad era él quien se volvía dependiente del otro.

Hiccup siempre había sido un chico sumamente solitario, muy poca veces contó con amigos durante su infancia y la mayoría del tiempo solo convivía con hermana gemela. Claro, el muchacho estaba muy agradecido de la existencia de Honey en su vida y su apoyo incondicional, pero a diferencia de ella, Hiccup no era una persona que conformaba con el afecto de pocos o solo por los de su familia… buscaba ser parte de algo más grande. En Toothless encontraba esa satisfacción, ese propósito en su vida… surcar juntos los cielos… tener un amigo incondicional.

Sabía que Honey se enfadaría si se enteraba de lo que estaba planeando, y sin medir las implicaciones de sus propios actos, el muchacho comenzó el desarrollo de una silla que le permitiera montar al dragón de ébano como los vikingos de las tierras natales montaban caballos.

Su trabajo no resultó fructífero a la primera, sus primeros prototipos eran difíciles de utilizar o incluso no se adaptaban adecuadamente al cuerpo de Toothless; además del hecho que el dragón decidiera que era tiempo de jugar cada vez que Hiccup intentaba ponerle la silla, no ayudaba con sus pruebas.

El gemelo tuvo que rediseñar su proyecto varias veces y daba gracias a los dioses por el brote de ronchitis roja que mantenía a Honey ocupada a las órdenes de Gothi lo cual le dejaba el campo (o más bien la ensenada) libre para probar su nueva creación que le permitiría a Toothless emprender el vuelo. Esos momento de compañía no solo le permitió al chico fortalecer su vinculo con el dragón, que poco a poco se ganara su confianza, sino que también para hacer grandes descubrimientos.

Ahora sabía que los dragones poseían un punto débil en el cuello el cual no alcanzaba por sí solos, pero si uno rascaba ese lugar exacto de sus cuerpos, estas bestias caían rendidos a sus pies. Lo que daría cualquier vikingo del archipiélago barbárico conocer tal debilidad de su enemigo, pero no era intención de Hiccup compartir el secreto. Además, también estaba el extraño pasto que les fascinaba en olor, le cual había bautizado como la hierba dragonica o dragonip, que provocaba efectos adormecedores en las bestias escamosas.

Aquellos grandiosos descubrimientos fueron otorgándole cierta la ventaja a Hiccup en la arena a comparación del resto de sus compañeros en entrenamiento, y al mismo tiempo, comenzando a ganarse la admiración de ellos. Pero no terminaba ahí, ya que como los vikingos eran bocas flojas, pronto la aldea se llenó de rumores sobre su gran y sorpresiva mejora, tanto que la gente intuía que el muchacho poseía algún don o una bendición de los mismo dioses.

Pero Hiccup y Honey, sabían la verdad. El muchacho estaba haciendo trampa y éste se sentía aprensivo al respeto. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo podría continuar con la mentira o que alcances ésta tendría, pero sabía que debía idear algo pronto. Honey no dejaba de recordárselo y aunque era completamente consciente de que ella tenía la razón, una pequeña y diminuta parte de él disfrutaba la atención que recientemente había adquirido.

Se sentía bien que la gente rumoraba cosas positivas sobre él para variar, que los demás chicos de su generación no fueran tan malo con él; aún era víctimas de las bromas de los gemelos y recibía uno que otro golpe por parte de Snotlout, pero eran el típico comportamiento adolecente y en cierta forma eso lo hacía sentir por un momento parte del grupo. Incluso Honey salía beneficiada de su repentino éxito, ya que también su presencia era aceptada por los adultos, quienes esperaban descubrir que dones secreto tendría la muchachita o que tanto se asemejaría al de su hermano.

Su creciente popularidad también venía con un efecto negativo, ya que a Hiccup le estaba resultando difícil escabullirse al bosque o pasar inadvertido. Incluso el trabajar en la silla de Toothless en la herrería de Gobber se volvió un dilema ante las constantes interrupciones que solía sufrir. Una tarde en particular, para su gran sorpresa, fue justamente Fishlegs el que interrumpió su proyecto secreto.

En esa ocasión, Hiccup había esperado el momento en que Gobber lo dejara solo en la forja para tener un poco de privacidad para trabajar en sus últimos retoques a la silla, pero tan pronto colocó el pedazo de cuero sobre la mesa de trabajo, un golpe y el sonido del metal chocando entre sí, justo detrás de él, provocó que el corazón del muchacho diera un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados.

Hiccup se volvió de golpe para toparse justamente con el muchacho regordete rubio con las piernas atorada entre varias piezas de metal y armas sin afilar, con las cuales había tropezado al intentar entrar furtivamente a la herrería.

–¿Fishlegs?

–¡Hiccup! –dijo el muchacho rechoncho completamente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, mientras tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio con todo los trozos de metal entres sus cortas piernas.

–En nombre de Thor ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pero antes de que Fishlegs pudiera responderle, éste finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciendo que todas barras de metal rodaran por sus alrededores. El chico rubio quedo de panza al suelo y sin más que hacer, que sonríele al gemelo pecoso.

Hiccup soltó un suspiro en resignación antes de inclinarse para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–¿Por qué habrán… –trató de decir Fishlegs apoyando su enorme peso en el escuálido cuerpo de Hiccup al intentar levantarse – por qué habrán dejado tanto metal suelto por el suelo? –ya una vez de pie, se sacudió la tierra de sus ropas de piel de yak antes de soltar una leve sonrisa.

–Bueno, Fishlegs… –comentó Hiccup llevándose una mano a la nuca y la otra a su espalda. Había sentido un tirón en la columna al ayudar al chico regordete a ponerse de pie – esto es una herrería, es normal que el metal se encuentre por todas partes.

–¡Sí, tienes razón! –respondió rápidamente Fishlegs avergonzado antes de volver a soltar una risa nerviosa, que pronto terminó en un silencio incomodo.

Por casi un minuto ambos chicos no se dirigieron la palabra en lo que evitaban realizar contacto visual uno con el otro. Completamente nervioso, Fishlegs frotó uno de sus brazos y pateó el suelo, en lo que Hiccup volvía a rascarse la nuca.

Era una pena que los dos chicos, que habían sido muy buenos amigos de niños, ya no tuvieran nada más que decirse el uno al otro. Cuando Hiccup era pequeño (bueno, más pequeño) su vida no era tan pesado como lo fue en los años posteriores, ya que en cierta forma se ansiaba a que su pequeño cuerpo creciera dentro de los estándares y dejara de ser tan flaco como los huesos de pescado; pero cuando esa esperanza se fue perdiendo con los años venideros, el gemelo fue convirtiéndose el marginado que todos conocían.

Pero regresando a su infancia, Hiccup no era tan rechazado o marginado por sus semejantes, incluso podía convivir más fácil con otros niños y, él y Fishlegs eran los mejores amigos. Hacían todo juntos, desde juegos con complejas reglas, hasta largas exploraciones en el bosque que ponían a Stoick de nervios. Incluso, esos los años fueron cuando Honey y Astrid eran buenas amigas, por lo que en realidad los hermanos Haddock pasaban más tiempo separados el uno del otro.

Igualmente como había sucedido con Honey, Fishlegs terminó dando le espalda a su amistad; el titulo de marginado que cargaba Hiccup había sido demasiado para el muchacho rubio que fue consumido por el deseo de encajar. En cierta forma, Fishlegs y Hiccup eran muy parecidos, no solo porque ambos buscaban la aceptación de los demás, sino también porque no encajaban en el estándar de lo que era conocido por vikingo, el gemelo pecoso por su aspecto físico y Fishlegs por su cobardía e inseguridad.

–¿Y? –dijo de repente Hiccup sin poder soportar más en aquel silencio incomodo.

–¿Y? –soltó a su vez Fishlegs sin comprenderlo.

–¿Qué es lo que trae por aquí?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las regordetas mejillas de Fishlegs se pintaron de color rojizo.

–Ah… eh yo… solo quería… –balbuceó como un tonto en lo que frotaba sus manos enérgicamente y sus ojos deambulaban por los alrededores, evitando los verde esmeralda del gemelo Haddock –. ¿Es eso una silla de montar? –agregó rápidamente cambiando de tema una vez que su mirada se enfocó en el proyecto secreto de Hiccup al fondo de la habitación.

Esa vez, fue Hiccup el que se puso nervioso y rojo como tonante, mientras Fishlegs corría hasta la silla de montar que yacía en la mesa de trabajo.

–Bueno… –masculló Hiccup con la mente totalmente en blanco.

El chico regordete examinó con detenimiento la silla de cuero, cada tira, medida y broche, ya que nunca había visto ninguna en persona y solo las concia de los viejos murales y pinturas sobre los antiguos guerreros de la tierras natales o de las leyendas de los dioses; cuando de repente una duda comenzó a formase en su cabeza.

–¿Para que necesitas una silla de montar si no hay caballos aquí en Berk? –le preguntó a Hiccup mientras éste intentaba inútilmente cubrir su trabajo.

El territorio de los peludos Hooligan se encontraba muy adentro del archipiélago barbárico que rara vez llegaban a tener contacto con la tierra firme del continente. Además, como ya se había relatado, las condiciones de la isla de Berk y sus escarpadas tierras no permitían la sobrevivencia de ciertos animales de gran tamaño como los caballos. Era por ello que generaciones de niños en la aldea nunca había conocido un animal cuadrúpedo para montar más grande que un jabalí o un yak.

–Eh… Es solo un proyecto que-que estado trabajando –soltó el muchacho castaño completamente frenético en sus inútiles intentos de ocultar la silla –. Quiero saber si puedo diseñar sillas de montar para… ¿para?... ¡Para intercambiarlas con el comerciante Johan en la próxima ocasión que venga! Sí, eso es –agregó a su mentira esperando que Fishlegs se la creyera a pesar de su tono inseguro y movimientos constantes.

–Eso… es un poco difícil ¿no lo crees? –dijo el chico regordete detectando otra falla en su lógica. Aunque Fishlegs era de la constitución física del vikingo normal, no tenía el temperamento de uno, pero había algo tenía a su favor, era más listo que el vikingo promedio –. ¿Cómo vas a determinar las medidas si no tienes un caballo cerca? –dijo pescando a Hiccup desprevenido –. Sin mencionar por la forma de este arnés, nunca se sujetara bien al pecho del animal.

–¿Qué? –masculló el muchacho volviéndose hacia la silla –. Es verdad. ¡Tienes razón Fishlegs era por eso que no estaba resultado! –dijo olvidando completamente los nervios y examinando emocionado con cuidado su trabajo –. Si quiero que se mantenga en su lugar debe cruzar justamente por el pecho.

Por el resto de la tarde, ambos chicos trabajaron juntos en un boceto claro que funcionara correctamente para montar a un animal cuadrúpedo. Hiccup dibujó sin dificultad varios diagramas y líneas sobre el papel, los cuales Fishlegs observaba y opinaba sobre el hombro del gemelo castaño. Por casi tres horas y miles de de prototipos dibujados y diseñados, ambos chicos terminaron con uno que convencía a ambos de cumplir el objetivo: era práctico, resistente y aerodinámico.

–Creo que tenía la idea tan viciada en mi cabeza que no veía lo que estaba mal –dijo Hiccup satisfecho contemplando el nuevo diseño en su tablón que colgaba de la pared.

–Suele suceder –comentó Fishlegs a su lado, igualmente satisfecho, imitando la postura de Hiccup con sus manos sobre su cadera.

–Gracias Fishlegs –añadió Hiccup con tal naturalidad y regalándole una sonrisa al chico rechoncho, como si nunca hubiera habido problemas entre ellos.

–Eh… de nada.

De nuevo, el silencio incomodo cayó entre ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de la realidad. Habrían permanecido así por varios minutos más, si no fuera que Fishlegs se armó de valor y finalmente dijo lo que tenía planeado desde que entró en la herrería en primer lugar:

–Lo siento, Hiccup.

–¿Eh? –dijo el muchacho pecoso desconcertado.

–A-A.. A eso vine –confesó Fishlegs –. A pedirte disculpas…

–¿Qué quieres…?

–¡Que fui pésimo amigo ¿de acuerdo?! –bramó Fishlegs con fuerza pero increíblemente sonrojado; su repentino arrebato fue tan intenso que provocó que Hiccup dieran unos pasos hacia atrás en falso y cayera de sentón contra varios barriles –. ¡Acepte los que todos decían de nosotros, que éramos un par de inútiles! ¡Tú por ser un marginado y yo por cobarde! Nunca seriamos verdaderos vikingos, pero al menos estábamos al mismo nivel tú y yo. –a pesar de la fuerza deus palabras, el chico regordete comenzó soltar un par de lágrimas con cada una de sus palabras –. No debí tratarte como lo hice. Eras mi mejor amigo y yo solo te di la espalda, y para que, para ser el bufón personal de Snotlout y los gemelos.

Fishlegs dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados en lo que su mirada se perdió en el suelo. Hiccup se enderezó recuperando el equilibrio y contempló con aprensión al muchacho junto a él. Aunque entendía los profundos deseos de Fishlegs por encajar, no pudo evitar preguntarse a que se debía tal confesión:

–¿Qué fue lo que cambio? – se animó a preguntarle, imaginados una respuesta que probablemente no quería escuchar –. ¿Por qué me dices esto? ¿Es porque ahora la gente no me rechaza?

No fue su intensión, pero su tono de voz fue más duro de los que esperaba. Al igual que su aspecto, Hiccup no tenía la particular voz grave e intensa del vikingo, incluso cuando esta cambio con el inicio de la pubertad. Pero en aquella ocasión, había tal sentimiento y determinación en sus palabras, que fue tan amenazante como la de todo fiero guerrero de la aldea.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –se apresuró a responder Fishlegs sacudiendo sus brazos completamente apenado y atemorizado –. ¡No, no, no!... Bueno, sí…. Más o menos.

Hiccup clavó sus ojos verde esmeralda en él de tal manera, que el chico rubio sintió como si pudiera ver a través de su alma. Un truco que había aprendido de Toothless.

–No quiero pedirte disculpas porque ahora eres popular y eso –explicó Fishlegs –. Sino… que toda esta situación me hizo pensar en lo que paso, lo mal que actué contigo. Estaba tan desesperado por encajar que estuve dispuesto a todo y lastime a alguien que nunca me rechazó por quien en realidad era. Y al final de cuentas nunca conseguí lo que buscaba, solo era otro cero en el grupo. Ahora los dioses le han dado un vuelco a tu destino y eres justamente de quien más hablan en la aldea y de buena manera, mientras que yo, sigo siendo ese cero a la izquierda. En realidad me lo merezco, y pensé… que al menos merecías una disculpa.

Por un instante ambos muchachos se miraron a los ojos y Hiccup pudo ver de primera mano el verdadero pesar de Fishlegs. El chico rechoncho sintió que su presencia ya estaba de más en la herrería una vez cumplido el propósito con el que la visitó en primer lugar, por lo que se dispuso en dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, pero antes de marcharse definitivamente, se volvió para agregar:

–Se que no puedo esperar tu perdón o pedir que seas nuevamente mi amigo… o como lo éramos antes, pero al menos… por mí, necesitaba hacerlo…

–Disculpa aceptada.

Fishlegs quedo mudo en un instante en los que su mirada se volvió a encontrar con Hiccup cuyo rostro había aligerado sus facciones, y sus labios lucía una larga y sincera sonrisa.

–Tienes razón, no creo que podamos volver a ser amigos como lo éramos antes –le dijo el muchacho con calma en su voz –. Pero creo que… podemos volver a empezar… de cero.

* * *

Cuando Hiccup finalmente pudo reproducir el diseño de la silla que realizó con Fishlegs, no perdió ni un segundo en probarla en Toothless. Dejando todo de lado, el muchacho se echó su proyecto sobre el hombro y se escabulló por el bosque en dirección de la ensenada. Toothless estaba muy feliz de verlo, especialmente porque recordó llevarle un gran cesto lleno de arenques y otras delicias del mar.

– Muy bien muchacho… –mascullaba Hiccup más para sí mientras intentaba colocarle correctamente la silla y arneses al dragón de ébano, en lo que éste se deleitaba con sus bocadillos marinos – creo que con esto, definitivamente vamos a lograrlo.

–Ya me imaginaba algo como esto.

Hiccup se detuvo en seco, cuando la voz en a su espalda hizo que su corazón se volcara nuevamente como un barco en una tormenta en altamar.

–¡Honey! –dijo tratando de fingir inocencia, volviéndose hacía su gemela y ocultando la silla sobre el lomo de Toothless –. No tengo la menor idea de que estás hablando.

Honey caminó directamente hacia a él con las manos fuertemente tensadas contra su cintura. Realmente, estaba enojada.

–Hiccup, para la patraña de una vez –le soltó ella tratando de mirar lo que ocultaba a su espalda. Pero su hermano la bloqueó constantemente siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que –: ¿Es eso una silla?

–No –tajó Hiccup posando sus manos en los hombros de Honey y haciéndola dar unos pasos hacia atrás –, no, no, no, no, no… Bueno, sí –admitió de ultimo, escuchándose muy similar a como había sido Fishlegs en la herrería.

–¡Hiccup!

–Es que no lo entiendes Honey –dijo el muchacho perdiendo la paciencia e indicando la silla de montar –, no hay otra forma de conseguir que Toothless pueda volar.

–¿Pero contigo sobre él?

–Necesita mi ayuda – Hiccup insistió poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y con una mirada suplicante.

–No lo dudo –dijo Honey aligerando un poco sus facciones –, pero que va a pasar cuando regrese con los demás dragones ¿Cómo va a volar si no vas a estar ahí?

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre los dos hermanos, en los que Hiccup se mantuvo callado ante la culpa de verse atrapado, mientras que Honey descifraba perfectamente la ausencia de palabras de su hermano.

–¡Hiccup! –gruñó ella dándole un empujón –. Me prometiste que no te encariñarías.

–No es lo que tú cree… él me…

–"Me necesita" ya lo dijiste –le gruñó a su hermano perdiendo la paciencia. Honey conocía perfectamente a su gemelo, tal vez mejor que nadie en el mundo y sabía a la perfección cómo funcionaba su cerebro. No le costaba intuir o determinaba sus acciones, que haría a continuación o lo que quería decir entre líneas –. ¿O tal vez es al revés?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo Hiccup frunciendo el ceño.

–No lo sé, tal vez con todo lo que está sucediendo en la arena.

Justamente esa misma mañana durante la práctica, Hiccup y el resto de los muchacho se enfrentaron de nuevo contra el nadder, solo que ahora estaban bajo la mira de varios de los aldeanos que querían verificar si lo rumores eran ciertos. En esa ocasión no había laberinto, sino que era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo contra la dragona, quien no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer al muchacho pecoso una vez que dejo caer sus armas, y ésta terminó rendida a sus pies ante su dulce toque.

Los espectadores, Gobber, Astrid y el resto de sus compañeros de entrenamiento se quedaron boquiabiertos. Ese sería el tema de charla principal por el resto del día.

–¿No sé qué es lo quieres decir? –se amachó Hiccup cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y tratando de evitar la mirada crítica de su hermana. Él entendía porque Honey estaba molesta; él había fallado a su promesa y se estaba quedando atrapado en un pozo más profundo de sus propios engaños.

–Lo quiero decir es que lo necesitas a él, para seguir impresionado a todos en la arena –sentenció Honey indicando al dragón de ébano que había terminado su comida e iniciaba con su limpieza de rutina.

–Eso no es cierto –gruñó Hiccup clavando la vista en Honey.

–¿A no?

–¡Claro que no! –soltó el muchacho tan fuerte que retumbo en toda la ensenada. Toothless soltó un leve gruñido en desaprobación, ya que no le gustaba ver a los hermanos discutir de esa manera –. Yo no le haría eso, es mi mejor amigo. No lo utilizaría para mi beneficio.

–¿Mejor amigo? ¡Él es un dragón! –soltó la chica indicando nuevamente a la bestia que había ido a posarse junto a Hiccup – Sin ofender Toothless –se apresuró a agregar ante un resoplido que éste soltó –. Él debe de estar con los suyos.

–Lo sé…

–Sí se queda aquí correrá el riesgo que los encuentren tarde o temprano y lo maten…

–Lo sé…

–No es como si pudieras llevarlo a casa y decirme a papá que es tu gato nuevo…

–¡Lo sé! –gritó Hiccup aún con más fuerza callando de golpe a su gemela –. ¡Pensé todo eso, de acuerdo!

El muchacho apretó los puños del coraje tan fuerte que sus nudillos se tornaron más pálidos aún. Toothless trató de consolarlo frotando su nariz contra su mano, pero el chico estaba tan absorto en su descontento que no respondió a su afecto.

Honey perdió su mirada en el rostro de su hermano: la tensión en su frente, sus ojos llorosos y su labio contorsionado. Entendía exactamente que estaba pasando por la cabeza del muchacho. A Honey no le quedaba duda que Hiccup era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y las implicaciones que tirarían sus acciones; simplemente no le habían importado. No por egoísmo o vanidad. Toothless era lo primero bueno y fabuloso que había pasado en su vida, en la cual todo mundo lo había considerado patético y sin derecho a tenerla. La chica había visto de primera mano como los ojos de su hermano se iluminaban al ver al dragón negro o como se emocionaba al hablar de él.

Y por el otro lado el night fury, que era considerado uno de los dragones más peligrosos del mundo conocido, rara vez era visto y nunca perdonaba la vida del que lo enfrentaba, Toothless brincaba como un cachorro contento moviendo el rabo alrededor de su amo cada vez que Hiccup lo visitaba. Él quería a Hiccup, como el muchacho lo quería a él; no importaba que fueran enemigos que debían odiarse, ellos querían seguir juntos.

La chica no tenía idea de porque los dioses habían mandado a Toothless al camino de Hiccup, pero definitivamente estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Algo dentro de ella se lo decía, incluso en contra de la misma lógica que la llevó a reprimir las acciones de su gemelo.

–Muy bien –soltó decidida caminando hacia Toothless –. ¿Cómo funciona esto? –preguntó examinado la silla y lo arneses que estaban fuertemente sujetos al cuerpo del dragón.

–¿Eh? –musitó Hiccup sin comprender y relajando el semblante.

Sin darle una respuesta a su hermano inmediatamente, Honey posó sus manos sobre la base de las alas de Toothless y de un solo brinco se subió a su lomo ante la mirada estupefacta de su gemelo. Él había tenido muchos problemas para lograr montar a Toothless la primera vez; Honey lo había hecho sin dificultades y sin alterar al dragón en lo más mínimo.

–Bueno –dijo la chica con una picara sonrisa –, vas a tener que enseñarme como funciona si quieres que te ayude a volar a este dragón

A pesar de haber quedado pasmado, Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Perdón por la larga espera pero de verdad necesitaba el tiempo para prepararme para la presentación de defender mi tesis. Todo salió bien y ahora finalmente quede libre de todo.

Así que sin más interrupciones vamos a seguir con la historia. La razón por la que invierto en explicar la relación de Hiccup con el resto de los chicos es para dar un motivo de porque lo apoyan cuando incluso su padre le da la espalda. Solo que ahora hay una persona en particular que no está muy feliz con él de momento, vamos a ver más al respecto en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en siguiente martes.


	27. Más allá del bosque y el viento

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Más allá del bosque y el viento

.

.

Con el paso de los días, Astrid iba perdiendo cada vez más su temple. No había hora en que no estuviera enojada o frustrada, y empeoraba rápidamente. La razón de su pésimo humor era una persona en particular, una de poco peso y tamaño, de rostro pecoso y de bellos ojos verdes, pero a pesar de ello la había dejaba en ridículo en el entrenamiento contra los dragones.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la repentina mejora de Hiccup en las practicas y desde entonces no existía momento que el chico no estuviera presente en la mente de Astrid; la mayoría del tiempo de manera negativa.

Astrid, como todo vikingo, era orgullosa y altanera, y por al ser adolecente que sentía la necesidad de probar su valía a los demás. Pero lo peor aún, era un Hofferson uno de los clanes más gallardos y osados del todo el archipiélago barbárico, que justamente estaba pasando por una muy mala racha de rumores y calumnias. Era por ello que Astrid sentía… o más bien que era su obligación, convertirse en la mejor en todo lo que se propusiera: doncella guerrera como su madre, soldado vikingo como su padre y una mata dragones como su tío.

Así que ante los ojos de tan orgullosa jovencita, Hiccup estaba arruinando sus planes y su vida, y por ello lo odiaba con todo su corazón. O al menos eso quería.

En la mente de Astrid no cabía motivo ni razón de cómo un inútil como el gemelo pecoso se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un excelente guerrero mata dragones. Por la aldea se rumoraba que el muchacho debía tener poderes especiales que habían estado dormidos toda su vida. Astrid pensaba que esos rumores eran pura mierda.

 _Hiccup siempre fue un inútil y lo sería por el resto de su vida._

Algo más estaba sucediendo y ella lo descubriría, volviéndose su propósito y objetivo.

Pero a pesar de sus sentimientos, juventud y deseos, había mucho más detrás del comportamiento de Astrid, incluso lo que había definido su vida en los últimos cinco años de su vida: la muerte deshonrosa de su tío Finn. Ese fatídico suceso que había marcado su vida, su personalidad, sus decisiones y el futuro de su familia para siempre. Y Astrid estaba decidida a enmendarlo.

Pero no le resultaba sencillo, cuando sus esfuerzos eran opacados por el enclenque muchacho que la superaba fácilmente, a pesar de que no era capaz de levantar un hacha con una sola mano.

Y hablando de hachas, Astrid no tuvo más alternativa que liberar su frustración contra la corteza de algunos inocentes arboles que sufrían el enviste de su arma favorita. No encontraba otra forma con la cual tranquilizarse; incluso su tío Fenrir parecía extrañado con su conducta agresiva y furiosa. Sola en el bosque, Astrid podía dejar salir el espíritu combativo vikingo que vivía dentro de ella y la sangre orgullosa de guerrero que era bombeada por su corazón.

Aún así, su cerebro la traicionaba con terribles recuerdos del éxito apabullante de Hiccup. Dragón que se enfrentaba, terminaba a sus pies. ¡Y no tenía a menor idea como lo lograba! Por un segundo, el muchacho parecía el mismo renacuajo tímido de siempre y en el segundo que clavaba de nuevo la vista en él, ya había aclamado la victoria.

Mientras arrojaba su hacha una y otra vez contra el troco de un árbol, no pudo evitar oír de nuevo las palabras de Tuffnut, como si la susurrara de sus sucios labios a su oído:

–"Es mucho mejor de lo que tú"

–¡Nadie es mejor que yo! –gruñó la chica para sí arrojando una y otra vez su arma y acertando en su objetivo con un precisión casi divina. Pero no era suficiente… o al menos para Astrid.

Su vida, su futuro, el destino de su familia dependía de que fuera la mejor… ¡Y por nada en el mundo, Asgard, Valhala o el Helhiem quedaría de segundona después de Hiccup Haddock III! ¡Ni siquiera podía creer que por un momento pensó que era lindo!

Astrid dio un par de maromas más por el suelo y con cada movimientos lazó con una precisión de milímetros su hacha al centro de su blanco; continuando así por horas, solo con la intención de quedar agotada y no poder pensar más en el rostro pecoso de…

–¡Hiccup!

Astrid se detuvo en seco al escuchar el gritó de Honey. Con el hacha alto sobre su cabeza, la joven rubia miró atónita a los dos gemelos Haddock que se interpusieron en su camino y por casi un segundo, pudo haber partido la cabeza de su escuálido rival en dos.

Ante la sorpresa de encontrarse de tal manera en el bosque, los tres muchachos se miraron los unos a los otros esperando algún tipo de respuesta, o quién sería el primero en hacer el primer movimiento. Hiccup fue el que sucumbió ante la presión de la mirada intensa de Astrid, y asiendo una mueca con la boca, salió corriendo entre los árboles. Honey lo vio marchar por unos segundos, para luego seguirle despavorida antes de que Astrid se animara a bajar su hacha.

Para el momento en que la joven rubia reaccionó, ambos gemelos ya habían logrado escabullirse entre los árboles y arbustos del espeso bosque de la isla. Astrid no podía creer lo rápido que les perdió la pista, ella era muy buena rastreadora y ellos en cambio, no eran ningunos velocistas… o atletas... o excursionistas… ¡O algo!

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, la chica no pudo evitar preguntarse: _¿Qué estaban haciendo en el bosque? Y ¿Qué era eso que cargaba Hiccup consigo? ¿Adónde iban cuando desaparecían siempre en las tardes? ¿Tendría que ver con el mágico mejoramiento de Hiccup en el entrenamiento? ¿Estaría entrenando con alguien? Y ¿Por qué precisamente en el bosque?_

Una odiosa vocecita en su cabeza le sugirió que tal vez los rumores que tanto detestaba escuchar en la aldea, probablemente tenían un poco de veracidad y si había algo mágico o misterioso en lo gemelos Haddock.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza como si pudiera sacarse tal idea de la misma. Desde niña aprendió que las hadas y los gnomos no existían, y que los susodichos dones de los dioses eran simples supersticiones y el destino lo formaba cada uno con sus decisiones y esfuerzos. Rezar a los dioses nunca servía de nada… si hubiera sido así, habrían escuchados sus largas plegarias por el regreso de su padre o de su tío.

 _No, Hiccup se tría algo entre manos y ella lo descubriría, cueste los que cueste._

* * *

–Huy… –musitó Honey mirando sobre su hombro mientras trataba de recobrar el aliento por la larga carrera que efectuó junto con su hermano – casi nos descubre.

–Sí, estuvo muy cerca –dijo el muchacho recargando su espalda contra una de las rocas de la ensenada que había sido muy útil para ocultar su rastro de Astrid.

Ambos hermanos se tomaron un par de minutos para recupera sus energías, antes de retomar el largo camino que llevaba al fondo del bosque y al escondite de Toothless.

–¿No crees Hiccup, que alguien podría descubrirnos tarde o temprano? –preguntó de repente Honey ante la duda que se formó en su cabeza; siguiendo de cerca los pasos de su hermano.

–No lo creo –dijo el muchacho con gran seguridad que causó algo de desconfianza en su gemela –. Ni siquiera los cuervos de Odin nos encontrarían aquí.

–Que por cierto, hablando de cuervos –agregó la chica cambiando de tema –, me pareció ver un par posados en la ventana del cuarto esta mañana.

–Honey, tú siempre estás viendo cuervos en todos lados –soltó Hiccup girando sus ojos con fastidio ante el tema tan viejo e inútil de conversación.

–¡No es cierto!

–Sí, sí lo es.

–No.

–¡Que sí!

–¡Te digo que no!

Su improductiva e infantil riña continuó durante el camino restante hasta la ensenada de Toothless. El dragón dio brincos de alegría cuando los vio descender hasta el pequeño riachuelo; aquel día en particular se habían demorado más de lo normal en su visita y Toothless había comenzado a sentirse solitario.

Pero había un importante motivo para su retraso, justamente habían estado realizando los últimos arreglos a la silla de montar y la aleta que ayudaría al dragón negro emprender el vuelo, y Hiccup esperaba que ese fuera el diseño definitivo con el que finalmente lo conseguirían.

Los ensayaos y errores habían sido desastrosos, bastante informativo y en ocasiones dolorosos por las constantes calidad y aterrizajes forzados; pero gracias a ello, el muchacho había logrado diseñar la perfecta silla, los arneses más cómodos y resistentes, la cola más aerodinámica y un dispositivo de seguridad que evitaría una caída no programada durante el vuelo

Esa tarde en particular, Hiccup tenía intención de probar su invención, y descubrir si el pedal que había integrado para ayudar a Toothless a volar funcionaría según lo planeado. El gemelo no perdió un instante, a pesar de la insistencia de dragón para que jugara con él, extendió por el suelo el equipamiento que iría sobre el Toothless, las sogas que conectaba todo el sistema y se colocó encima el chaleco de cuero que Honey le había ayudado remendar para mantenerse seguro sobre el dragón.

Tenía todo listo, pero se dio cuenta que aún le faltaba un detalle crítico: poner todo sobre Toothless.

Lo que no se esperaba el muchacho fue con lo que se encontró cuando se volvió sí mismo en busca del reptil de escamas negras. Honey y Toothless estaban a unos metros de distancia de él, en el centro de la ensenada. Su hermana cantaba con gran ánimo su canción favorita mientras danzaba sacudiendo la falda de su túnica de un lado al otro. La gemela pecosa como todo Hooligan adoraba de la danza y el canto, y en la opinión de su hermano no lo hacía nada mal, pero Honey era tan tímida al respecto que rara vez otra persona llegaba a verla bailando u oírla cantando, incluso el mismo padre de ambos. Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente de lo que presenció Hiccup, sino que el compañero de baile de la muchacha era precisamente el dragón de ébano.

¿Lo hemos hecho un habito?

¿Hemos cambiado los hechos?

Ahora, no hay miradas hacia atrás.

Ahora, no hay pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando dices…

Toothless brincaba un lado al otro junto con Honey, sacudiendo levemente las alas y la cola en un intento de imitar sus pasos de baile. En su rostro se denotaba fácilmente su alegría con una gran sonrisa donde eran visibles sus encías desdentadas. El dragón les había dado varias sorpresas en lo que habían aprendido a convivir con él, pero el verlo bailando al son de la canción de Honey era inimaginable. ¿Quién diría que a los feroces reptiles escupe fuego gustaba de la danza y la música?

Pertenecemos a la luz,

Pertenecemos al trueno,

Pertenecemos al sonido de las palabras,

Los dos hemos caído debajo.

Hiccup decidió esperar a que la diversión de su hermana y su dragón mascota terminara, antes de recordarle a ambos porque estaban ahí.

Una vez que consiguieron detener a Toothless el suficiente tiempo para ponerle la silla y el resto del dispositivo, y preparase para la prueba de su ultimo diseño de cola, el ocaso ya caía sobre ellos. Aún así, ambos muchachos y el dragón caminaron colina arriba hasta donde alcanzaron una leve cornisa donde el viento azotaba con fuerza desde el mar.

–Este es un perfecto punto para probarlo –sentenció Hiccup extendiendo su mano hacía el sol que comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, sintiendo la intensidad del viento contra su palma.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? –preguntó Honey mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Toothless. El dragón miraba ansioso en todas direcciones esperando el momento para emprender el vuelo.

–Primero debemos probar que el pedal funciona antes de volar alto –explicó Hiccup caminando hasta Toothless y comenzando a atar una soga a sus arneses –. Debo familiarizarme con los cambios de la cola antes de que lo intentemos en serio.

Honey y el dragón asintieron con la cabeza apoyando su idea, ya que ambos estaban esperanzados de emprender pronto el vuelo y regresar a la tierra estable, sanos y salvos.

La prueba inició sin complicaciones. Hiccup montaba a Toothless mientras este se encontraba sujeto por la gruesa cuerda, al muñón olvidado de algún árbol muerto. Mientras, el chico probaba los diferentes efectos que tenía el pedal sobre la cola protética. Con cada uno de sus pedaleos, el leve vuelo de Toothless sobre el pasto era alterado a como la briza del viento extendía sus alas.

Honey permaneció en tierra frente a ellos capturando en papel las indicaciones de su hermano gemelos, sobre lo que iban descubriendo en las habilidades de vuelo de Toothless. Cuando terminaran aquella prueba, tendrían un diseño sencillo y efectivo, que apoyaría a los hermanos a recordar cada uno de los movimientos del pedal.

Estaba por terminar la prueba sin ningún problema, cuando la gruesa cuerda con la que habían atado a Toothless al tronco no soportó más la tención y salió volando ante la fuerza del viento, con su jinete aún sentado sobre su lomo.

–¡Hiccup! –gritó Honey histérica viendo a ambos chocar con los primeros arboles en su camino –. ¡Toothless! –corrió hasta ellos para confirmar que el dragón había logrado girar en el último momento y así evitado que el muchacho fuera aplastado por su gran peso –. ¿Se encuentras bien? –les preguntó su gemela cuando se posó junto a ellos.

–Sí… –musitó Hiccup casi sin aliento tratando de ponerse en pie –eso creooooo… –exclamó a medias cuando Toothless se levantó en su cuatro patas y lo jaló consigo a causa del arnés que los conectaba.

–Déjame ver que sucedió –dijo Honey trepando sobre el lomo del dragón que aturdido sacudía su cabeza –. Uh oh –soltó.

–Uh oh ¿qué? –dijo Hiccup colgando del costado de Toothless.

–El eslabón se ha doblado –dijo su hermana causándoles al muchacho un leve temblor en el cuerpo –. No hay forma de soparlos.

* * *

Hola a todos, aquí va otro capítulo.

Yo me imagino que después de todo lo que ha pasado Astrid, ha perdido la fe en los dioses, sigue creyendo en su existencia pero no les dedica alguna plegaria. Y hablando de Astrid, veo que sí se dieron cuenta que fue Honey la que le llenó de pastel el cabello, pero ella no sé percató de ello.

Y bueno, ya se imaginara cual es la parte que sigue, así que les aseguro que con el leve cambio que estoy pensando para la escena, no deberán preocuparse por el rencor que Astrid jura tenerle a Hiccup en este.

Y por último, ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya solo faltan tres días para la nueva temporada de RTTE! La espero con ansias para ver como acomodo ideas que tengo para esa parte de la historia.

La canción es "we belong" de Pat Benatar

Saludos y hasta el próximo martes.


	28. I can't be mad at you

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

I can't be mad at you

.

.

No fue sencillo, pero de alguna manera, Hiccup y Honey lograron meter a Toothless a la aldea sin que fuera visto. En parte ayudó mucho que dragón fuera tan oscuro como la noche misma y así no lo detectaran tan fácilmente por entre las sombras. Además, a diferencia de la mayoría de los dragones, los ojos de Toothless no brillaban tanto en la oscuridad. De verdad, los night fury estaban adaptados a ser sigilosos durante la noche.

–Hasta ahora todo va bien –comentó Hiccup mirando por la orilla de una casa a la herrería que estaba al otro extremo de la plaza central del Berk.

–Lo cual es un milagro – aseguró Honey asomando también la cabeza como su hermano, dejando caer así su larga trenza sobre el rostro de éste.

E imitando a los gemelos, el dragón miró con gran curiosidad en la misma dirección sin tener la menor idea de por qué. Aquella excursión sumamente peligrosa y potencialmente desastrosa resultaba muy entretenida para Toothless, quien nunca en toda su vida había estado tan cerca de los humanos, en especial vikingos.

–De acuerdo, ahí está la herrería –dijo el muchacho sacudiéndose el cabello de su hermana del rostro –. El plan es el siguiente: seguimos utilizando las sombras para ocultar a Toothless de ser visto, entramos a la herrería, y usaremos mis herramientas para liberarme del arnés de la silla.

–Es un buen plan, solo que hay un pequeño detalle –agregó Honey con calma.

–¿Detalle? ¿Cuál?

Honey no le respondió, en cambió extendió su dedo indicando la herrería de Gobber, donde las luces de las velas y el característico cantico de su dueño, confirmaban su presencia en el edificio

–Los dioses deben de estarme jodiendo –se quejo Hiccup ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

Con mucho cuidado y manteniéndose al margen de las construcciones, los dos gemelos y el dragón de ébano alcanzaron la forja. Los tres se asomaron por una de las ventanas posteriores y fácilmente distinguieron la gran y poco escultural silueta de Gobber andando de una esquina a otra de la herrería, cargando pesados trozos de metal, armas y otros objetos, mientras cantaba desafinada una canción:

Tengo mi hacha y tengo mi maza,

Y amo a mi esposa de cara fea.

Soy un vikingo de principio a fin.

–¿Cómo vamos a sacar a Gobber? –preguntó Hiccup con la mente en blanco ante el terrible número musical de su mentor y guardián –. Él puede estar toda la noche trabajando si se lo propone.

–Ahora, yo soy la que tiene el plan –le aseguró Honey comenzado a hurgar en su pesado bolso. En lo que ella sacudía los objetos en su interior, su hermano y Toothless esperaban curiosos, preguntándose que terminaría sacando.

Un minuto después, Honey consiguió del interior de su bolso la inconfundible figura de pan horneado.

–¿Pastel de cangrejo? –soltó Hiccup.

–El favorito de Gobber.

Pero el plan no constaba solo del pastelillo preparado por la señora Ingerman, Honey continuó buscando en su bolsa con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el bocadillo. El delicioso aroma del pastel de cangrejo llamó la atención de Toothless, quien se relamió como animal hambriento antes de tratar de arrebatarlo de las manos de Honey con sus encías desdentadas.

La gemela pecosa lo apartó a tiempo con un leve manotazo en la nariz, antes de que sacara el segundo aditamento para su plan.

–Aún no entiendo cómo eso va a ayudarnos –la cuestionó su hermano sin captar aún la idea. Efectivamente, Gobber era casi un adicto empedernido a los confites y pasteles dulces y salados, en especial los que preparaban los padres de Fishlegs, pero aún no entendía como eso les ayudaría a sacarlo de la herrería

–Con esto –señaló Honey obteniendo finalmente de su bolso un par de redondos frutos rojos.

–¿Bayas de fuego? –soltó Hiccup reconociendo los pequeños bolitas que su hermana había bautizado y comenzaba a colocar uno a uno, dentro del delicioso pastel de cangrejo –. Cuanto lo siento por Gobber.

Honey a continuación se arrastró por la orilla del edificio con mucho cuidado, y dejando el pequeño, delicioso y mortal pastelillo, en una de las ventanas principales de la herrería a plena vista del antiguo guerrero.

…mi esposa de cara fea.

Soy un vikingo de principio a…

Como un sabueso que olfatea su presa, la entrenada nariz de Gobber le alertó de la presencia del bocadillo. Como si fuera encantado por su sola visión, el herrero comenzó a marchar hasta la ventana listo para tomar el pastel, como si temiera que éste escapara de su mano y garfio en el último momento.

–Hola delicioso –le dijo al panecillo plantándolo frente a sus ojos, relamiéndose los labios –. No recuerdo haberte dejado ahí. ¿De donde viniste? –dijo de ultimo mirando a través de la ventana en ambas direcciones sin captar a nadie en el exterior o a la jovencita que se ocultaba justo debajo de sus narices.

Sin inmutarse o preguntar más al respecto, Gobber se llevó el pastel de cangrejo a la boca y lo comió de un solo bocado. La expresión de su rostro de notaba lo delicioso que le resultaba, pero después de unas cuantas mordidas llegó a la sorpresa ardiente en el centro del pastelillo. En cuestión de segundos, los ojos de Gobber se desorbitaron, su respiración se paralizó y un alarido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Con la boca en llamas, el herrero salió corriendo de su lugar de trabajo con un llanto patético en busca de algo que pudiera calmar su dolor. Sabiendo de experiencia los efectos de la bayas, Honey estaba convencida que le tomaría bastante tiempo y litros de agua para que Gobber pudiera contener el fuego en su boca.

Aprovechando la salida del antiguo guerrero, los gemelos Haddock no perdieron un segundo más y metieron de inmediato a Toothless a la herrería. Antes de buscar sus herramientas, Hiccup apagó cada una de las velas dejando el edificio en completa oscuridad, solo por si acaso alguien llegaba de improvisto.

–Lo que necesito es una ganzúa –le dijo a su hermana una vez que quedaron sumergidos en la sombras de la noche.

–Exacto –soltó Honey volviéndose sobre sí misma para iniciar su búsqueda, pero de nuevo se volvió hacia su hermano y agregó –: ¿Cómo es la ganzúa?

–Es como esto, pero con un gancho en el extremo –le explicó Hiccup levantando una varilla de metal.

–¿Cómo esperas que sepa como es, si no veo nada en la oscuridad? –se quejo su hermana, y a pesar que no podía distinguirla en las sombras y de solo estar a un palmo de ella, Hiccup podía intuir que se había llevado las manos a la cintura.

–No lo sé, no lo pensé. Como no sospechaba que no sabías que es una ganzúa.

–¿Ves mi expresión Hiccup? Es mi mirada de frustración e indiferencia a tu comentario.

–Honey, no puedo verte en esta oscuridad

–¡Exacto! ¡Ese es mi punto!

–¿Hiccup? –dijo de repente una voz desde afuera de la herrería, paralizando por completo a los dos hermanos y al dragón.

–Mierda –soltó Honey en voz baja.

–¿Hiccup? ¿Estás ahí? –volvió a llamarlo la voz en el exterior dejando en claro de quien se trataba.

–Por Thor, es Astrid –exclamó Hiccup en pánico tratando de no elevar su tono –. ¿Qué hacemos?

–Distráela –sugirió de inmediato la gemela pecosa.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

–Ah…no lo sé. ¡Tal vez porque está preguntando por ti!

–¿Hiccup eres tú?

Ante los llamados de la chica rubia, Toothless empujó a ambos gemelos a un lado con su cabeza en lo que intentaba asomarse por una de las ventanas para ver a la persona en el exterior. Ambos hermanos lo sujetaron de los arneses alrededor de su cuerpo para detenerlo en su lugar.

–Me cago en Thor –esa vez maldijo Hiccup con el corazón en la garganta.

–Sí, sí, después de que la distraigas –tajó Honey, empujando a su hermano por la ventana. El muchacho salió despedido al exterior de la herrería a pesar de seguir conectado a Toothless por los arneses descompuestos.

–¡Hey, Astrid! ¡Hola Astrid! –soltó Hiccup una vez que quedo cara a cara con la joven rubia. Tan pronto recuperó el equilibrio, se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas de la ventana detrás de él, para impedir que Astrid pudiera captar al dragón que continuaba dentro del edificio.

Por un breve momento, la rubia le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y desconfianza que solo causó que el corazón de Hiccup se acelerara aún más dentro de su pecho.

–Normalmente no me importa cómo actúa la gente –confesó Astrid después del breve minuto de silencio –, pero últimamente te has comportado raro. Más raro de lo normal–agregó cuando el chico recibió un leve tirón desde el interior de la herrería, forzándolo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás.

La espalda del muchacho quedo contra las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, donde podía escuchar claramente los susurros de su hermana desde el otro lado:

–Ya encontré la ganzúa, distráela un poco más mientras te libero.

–Eh… –balbuceó el gemelo pecoso tratando de encontrar algo coherente que decir, pero le resultaba un poco complicado sabiendo que tenía a un night fury oculto a su espalda y de frente a una furiosa Astrid Hofferson que esperaba ansiosa una respuesta. Y para ser sincero, le tenía más miedo a la segunda –, no tengo idea de que estás hablando –dijo completamente nervioso pero con suficiente agallas, a sabiendas que tal vez eran sus últimas palabras.

Como respuesta Astrid torció los labios. Era una mala señal.

–¿En serio? Yo puedo diferir de ello –dijo ella cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y clavando la mirada en el joven, tanto que Hiccup se sintió hasta desnudo delante de ella. Inconscientemente movió sus brazos delante de su cuerpo en un intento vano de cubrirse.

–¿Eh?

–Por ejemplo –continuó la rubia denotando su enojo–, tu repentina mejoría en la arena y tus desapariciones durante todo el día –Astrid posó sus manos en su pequeñas caderas y se inclinó hacia a Hiccup dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo –. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué hacen tú y Honey en el bosque? Porque estoy completamente segura que eran ustedes dos los que vi entre los árboles.

Hiccup se aplastó todo lo posible contra la pared de madera de la herrería en los que los bellos, pero terroríficos ojos azules de Astrid, taladraban los suyos como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos. El muchacho no tenía ni idea de en qué momento la chica rubia se había vuelto tan intimidante; Astrid siempre había sido muy fuerte, incluso desde niña, pero en esos momento le daba mucho, pero mucho miedo.

En cualquier otro momento le habría fascinado la idea que estar atrapado entre la pared y Astrid, pero no esa ocasión y con las posibles terribles consecuencias de ser descubierto; y lo peor de todo era que Honey se demoraba mucho en liberarlo:

–Necesito más tiempo.

–Más vale que sueltes de una vez la sopa Haddock –continuó Astrid apoyando una de sus manos en la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Hiccup – porque voy a llegar hasta el maldito fondo de esto y voy probar a todos que no hay forma en que puedas supérame.

Hiccup podía sentir su corazón en la garganta y su rostro ardiendo, Astrid estaba tan cerca de su cara, que podía ver las leves pequitas de su rostro, que generalmente no eran perceptibles a simple vista.

–Eh… –balbuceó por un momento forzando su cerebro a trabajar a mil por hora a pesar de de la amenazadora actitud de Astrid –. ¿No puedo? –soltó de ultimo esperando el golpe.

Pero este nunca llegó.

Tanto Astrid, como Honey que seguía dentro de la forja, se quedaron pasmadas con su respuesta.

–¿Qué dijiste? –le cuestionó la rubia pensando en que había escuchado mal.

–Es que…. –trató de completar Hiccup pero su garganta estaba tan seca – aseguras que no puedo superarte en el entrenamiento, pero no entiendo como esta tan convencida de eso. Somos muy diferentes tú y yo Astrid, pero eso no significa que tenga que ser inferior el uno del otro de alguna forma.

El muchacho estaba sorprendido que siguiera vivo hasta el momento, también su hermana que escuchaba todo desde el otro lado de la ventana.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso entre los dos muchachos fuera de la herrería, como la chica dentro de ella, que Toothless comenzó a sentirse incomodo con la situación y empezó a tirar del arnés que lo unía a Hiccup. Eso alertó a Honey, quien retomó su trabajo, mientras aguzaba el oído ante la inminente respuesta de Astrid.

Eran entendible porque ambos gemelos Haddocks estaban nerviosos a la reacción de la rubia y porque esperaban lo peor de ella. La conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo, y a pesar de la lejanía entre ellos en los últimos años, cualquiera en Berk era consciente del temperamento de Astrid Hofferson.

Aún así Astrid seguía sin respuesta.

–En la arena… –continuó el muchacho pecoso ante el silencio de la rubia – ambos enfrentamos a los dragones en las mismas condiciones, no hay forma en que yo pueda tener una ventaja. Además después de todo se supone que es un entrenamiento ¿no?

Honey apresuró la marcha en sus intentos de liberar a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él ante esas palabras. En su vida, Honey nunca había escuchado o presenciado a su hermano defenderse de alguien aunque fuera con simples palabras. Aún esperaba que Astrid le diera un puñetazo en cualquier momento, pero aún así seguía muy feliz con postura.

Y ante la falta de respuesta por parte de la joven rubia, Hiccup continuó:

–Sé que todos esperaban que lo echara a perder como siempre, pero resultó que no. Incluso yo soy el más sorprendido de todos. No imaginaba que eso fuera un problema para los demás, cuando siempre han deseado que deje de arruinar las cosas.

La expresión en el rostro de Astrid resultaba todo un enigma para él. Eran entre completo aturdimiento y algo de sorpresa. No sabía que pasaría después, pero cuando la chica finalmente habló lo hizo entrecortado y sin mucha coherencia:

–Bueno, sí… tienes razón al decir… yo…

Nunca entre todas las ideas que podían darle algún sentido a repentino éxito de Hiccup, Astrid no se imaginó una repuesta como esa de su parte. El gemelo Haddock era extraño en muchas formas, pero su argumento era muy valedero y con sentido; y sobre todas las cosas, no podía recriminárselo. Después de todo tenía razón, en Berk se ansiaba que ya no fuera el desastre andante de siempre. En un mundo vikingo donde argumentos idiotas y situaciones insulsas comenzaban las más ridículas peleas, alguien con la capacidad de diálogo y deducción del muchacho era una rareza y no el mal sentido. Simplemente, Astrid no sabía qué hacer al respecto, estaba acostumbrada a resolver tales disputas de la manera vikinga de costumbre: con golpes y amenazas.

–Y no sé porque debes sentirte intimidada al respecto, siempre me has parecido que te convertirás en una excelente doncella guerrera como tu madre –agregó de ultimo Hiccup con timidez, pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Astrid dio un paso hacia atrás ofreciéndole espacio al muchacho, pero sin saber la razón por la cual no podía quitar sus ojos de él o porque el enojo la había estado consumido los últimos días, había desaparecido por completo. En lo único que podía pensar Astrid en ese momento, era en la simpática sonrisa de Hiccup.

En cambio Honey, que seguía dentro de la herrería, perdió todo el respeto que pudo haber sentido por su hermano:

–Por lo dioses –masculló ella con fastidio.

–¿De verdad piensas eso? –escuchó a Astrid preguntarle a su hermano del otro lado de la ventana, y algo en su tono de voz no le gustó en lo más minino.

–Ya tuve suficiente, Toothless –indició la gemela pecosa llamando la atención del dragón negro. Honey subió a la silla de montar de la bestia escamosa y sin haber terminado de liberar a su hermano, le indicó a Toothless la retirada.

Ante la masiva fuerza del dragón de ébano, el delgado y poco pesado cuerpo de Hiccup fue jalado sin dificultad por el arnés a través de la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareciendo por completo para la joven rubia que se quedo sin palabras ante lo que acaba de presenciar.

Honey cabalgó a Toothless hasta los límites de la aldea y el inicio del bosque, y por pura suerte o designio de los dioses, en su carrera no fueron descubiertos por ninguno de vigilantes nocturnos. Finalmente se detuvieron en claro entre los árboles, donde se encontraban fuera de la vista de algún de los habitantes de la aldea.

–¡¿Qué. Carajo. Fue. Eso?! –le gruñó Hiccup a su hermana levantándose del lomo del dragón donde había terminado después del fuerte tirón que lo separó de Astrid. Su cabello estaba alborotado y lleno de hojas.

–No me mires a mí, fue él el que salió corriendo –se defendió Honey indicando a Toothless con su dedo pulgar.

El dragón captó su comentario mentiroso y demostró su descontento dándole un golpe con su cola a la joven directo en el rostro haciéndola caer de la silla de un solo impulso.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos.

Ya les había advertido que Honey no era pro-Hicctrid, así que no es sorpresa lo que hizo. En cuanto a Hiccup y Astrid, no pueden estar enojados el uno con el otro por mucho tiempo. Son como una montaña rusa por el momento, de repente van bien y luego terminan en picada.

Cambiando de tema y dirigiéndome solo a Dlydragon, no sé porque no se publican tus reviews, nunca antes había sucedido. Debe de ser problema de fanfiction, hace poco batallé para publicar varios capítulos. Te invitó a seguir dejando tus comentarios, no importa si terminan repetidos.

Por último, ya vieron la nueva temporada de RTTE? Que tal les pareció? Se me hizo bien y se acopla muy bien a lo que tengo pensado para mi versión de "Twins" Pero me gustaría saber que piensan.

Bueno, eso sería todo por el momento, les mando un saludo y nos vemos el siguiente martes.


	29. Prueba de vuelo

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Prueba de vuelo

.

.

Antes de volver a intentar otro vuelo con Toothless, Hiccup decidió hacer algunos ajustes más a la silla ya que por desgracia los intentos de Honey por liberarlo del arnés, habían causado varios daños en los eslabones que requerían una adecuada reparación, si es que quería que el incidente no volviera a pasar.

–¿Pediste hacerlo con más delicadeza? –le soltó Hiccup a su hermana tendiéndoles los araneses arruinados.

–¿Y tú pudiste haber dejado de coquetear con Astrid? –se espetó ésta sin aceptar su regaño.

Eso conllevó varios días más de espera y con ello, más oportunidades para que Hiccup demostrara su desempeño excepcional, pero no intencional, en la arena. Un nuevo enfrentamiento contra el gronckle, la nadder y el zippleblack dejo finalmente clara la nueva reputación del muchacho como el mejor aprendiz de su generación y para su desagrado, se volvió toda una celebridad en Berk, donde la gente se acercaba a él solo para solo hablarle, cuando por muchos años solían evitarlo como la peste. Era una sensación totalmente nueva para él y en cierta forma, muy extraña e incómoda.

Pero había más malas noticias en todo ese éxito y aceptación. Lo poca simpatía que había logrado en ganar Hiccup en Astrid aquella noche en la herrería, lo había perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos después de las ovaciones que recibió el muchacho en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Hiccup no tenía la culpa de que la mitad de los habitantes de Berk acudiera a verlo cada vez que había una lección en la arena, y mucho menos podía hacer algo para detener los gritos entusiasmados de éstos cuando los dragones caían rendidos a sus pies como cachorros inquietos. Pero nada de eso le importaba a Astrid, su ego de guerrero había sido herido constantemente por la persona menos indicada (desde su punto de vista), que rápidamente olvido las palabras sinceras del gemelo pecoso y retomó su odio rotundo contra su ser. Finalmente, Hiccup veía perdidas toda oportunidad que pudo haber fantaseado con la chica rubia.

Honey por su lado, no podía estar más feliz con ello.

–Vamos Hiccup –dijo ella tratando de animarlo –. Date cuenta que has evitado una bola de lava de gronckle con el rechazo de Astrid. Hay muchos peces en el mar.

Pero los peces no eran Astrid Hofferson.

Regresando a Honey, resultaba un gran alivio para ella que todo ese asunto quedara resuelto, ya que la gemela no tomó muy bien la noticia de que su gemelo había hecho las paces con Fishlegs. Honey sermoneó a Hiccup toda una noche ante sus dudas del verdadero arrepentimiento del joven Ingerman; para ella era momento muy convenientemente para tal disculpa ante la popularidad recién adquirida de su hermano y la ingenuidad del buen corazón de éste.

–Yo le creo, Honey –le aseguró Hiccup por enésima vez, totalmente cansado de lo que se había prolongado aquella conversación –. Deberías intentar más seguido perdonar a las personas –agregó dejando a su hermana meditando en su palabras.

Aún así, Honey no mostró la menos delicadeza de dejar en claro su descontento entre renacimiento de la amistad entre de Hiccup y Fishlegs, pero el muchacho regordete no tenía ni una pisca de maldad en todo su redondo cuerpo, que no paso mucho tiempo para que la gemela pecosa fuera creyendo en su arrepentimiento. Además, las palabras de su hermano seguían rondando en su cabeza.

–Está bien, pero solo una oportunidad más –aceptó ella en contra de sus instintos sobreprotectores –. Solo espero que tengas razón y no vuelva a darte la espalda.

Hiccup no era el único que mejoraba en el ámbito de la amistad, curiosamente Honey había desarrollado una extraña simpatía (o dependencia por parte de ellos) con los gemelos Thorston. Esto se debía principalmente, a que esos dos tenían una propensión al desastre y las heridas graves con sus constantes y terribles bromas, por lo cual requerían continuamente atención médica de emergencia.

–Hey, Honey –la llamó un día Ruffnut guiando dentro de la choza del curandero de la aldea a su hermano con la cabeza totalmente vendada–. Recuerdas el incidente de Tuffnut y panal de abejas de la semana pasada. Curioso, pero volvió a pasar.

Y pronto el apego de los gemelos rubios a uno de los Haddocks se volvió hacia el otro. Ruff y Tuff comenzaron a desarrollar un increíble interés en las sorpresivas y espectaculares habilidades de Hiccup, que incluso buscaron formas de utilizarlo en sus bromas.

–Tuff ¿No entiendo que quieres que haga? –preguntó por segunda vez el gemelo pecoso sujetándose de una rama alta en un olmo para mantener el equilibrio de la tambaleante escalera humana que formaba con los gemelos Thorston –. ¿Por qué necesitan a ese Terror? –comentó indicando a uno de los pequeños dragones que yacía bufándoles de una de las ramas altas del árbol.

–Gobber lo necesita… es… parte del entrenamiento –mintió Tuff descaradamente tomando con fuerza los tobillos del chico en su hombros.

–Y para sus pantalones –soltó Ruff con una risita al último de la escalera humana.

Al final de día el único que terminó con los pantalones en llamas fue Tuffnut.

Poco tiempo después, en su última y no tan brillante idea, trataron de descubrir que había detrás del éxito de Hiccup al dominar a los dragones; ya que Tuffnut desarrolló la idea de que el gemelo Haddock entrenaba en secreto en la arena durante las noches, después de haberlo visto escabullirse por la aldea desde la ventana de su casa. Eso inspiró a Ruffnut en usar sus magnificas habilidades de hurto para obtener las llaves de la arena; la cual comenzaron a cerrar las noches debido a que no solo había sido Tuffnut el único que sospechaba que alguien entraba durante la noche.

El resultado del plan de los gemelos tuvo como resultado la destrucción de varias mamparas de madera de la arena, un incendio, el escape de terrible terror y varias quemaduras de tercer grado en ambos Thorston. Además de que Gobber los sentenció a ambos a un castigo brutal de apaleamiento de heces de dragón por todo un año. Y ante las terribles herida, Tuffnut y Ruffnut prefirieron acudir a Honey para ser tratados que en lugar de aceptar la ayuda de Gothi, quien solía perder la paciencia rápidamente con ellos y los noqueaba con su báculo para mantenerlos quietos.

Pero las irregularidades en Berk no se limitaron en las locas ideas de los gemelos, el trabajo excesivo de Honey, la enmienda de Fishlegs y el éxito de Hiccup; también Snotlout tuvo lo suyo, o siendo más claros sería toda su familia. Los Jorgenson estaban estrechamente emparentados con los Haddock; en realidad en Berk todos tenían cierto parentesco por matrimonio, pero en el caso de las dos familias más fuertes de la isla su relación se debía a la sangre. Era un parentesco un poco dual ya que las diferentes condiciones de cada familia generaban cierta competencia entre ambas.

Hiccup, Honey y Snotlout compartían la misma abuela paterna. La viuda del jefe anterior y padre de Stoick the Vast, Brenda Big Arms se había vuelto a casar con un Argarick Jorgenson y con él tuvo una larga línea de vástagos dirigidos principalmente por Spitelout. Aún que la relación entre ambas familias era muy estrecha, solo Stoick el único que había heredado la sangre correcta para continuar con la línea de sucesión del trono de Berk y era la razón principal detrás de la rivalidad entre ambos hermanos. No era una lucha constante, pero una cuestión de probar al otro quien era el mejor.

El punto radica, en que los gemelos Haddock rara vez convivían con sus tíos y tías Jorgenson, además de que por mucho tiempo ellos consideraron a los dos niños un par guiñapos. Así que fue una gran sorpresa para ellos cuando de la nada fueron invitados a cenar en su casa.

Era un ambiente completamente diferente para Hiccup y Honey que solían comer en soledad en su enorme y silenciosa casa. El hogar de los Jorgenson era también enorme pero se sentía mucho más pequeño con la cantidad de gente que había dentro.

–Coman más chuletas de yak –les dijo la tía Eggingerzza sirviéndoles una montaña de comida. La mesa estaba a rebosar y todos la engullían como si desearan evitar que alguien les ganara la última pierna de pollo –. Están tan flacos.

–¿Saben que necesitan? Más puré de col –agregó la tía Freda poniendo en el plato de Honey un enorme cucharon de la pasta verdosa.

–¡No los llenes con esa porquería! –objetó la tía Glugga dejando caer frente a Hiccup una gran pierna de jabalí que hizo retumbar la mesa –. Come esto, te hará crecer bello en el pecho –agregó provocando una horrible imagen metal en el muchacho.

Fue una noche extraña para los gemelos Haddock en la que terminaron tan llenos que a la mañana siguiente no podían ni levantarse de sus camas. No podían imaginarse con Snotlout podía pasar por todo eso cada noche. Pero la idea de ellos comiendo junto a sus parientes Jorgenson no solo habría sido bizarra para ellos, sino también para su sobreprotector padre que no dejaba ni un momento en preguntarse qué era de sus hijos.

El viaje de Stoick y el resto de los guerreros al nido de los dragones no había sido bendecido por los dioses, y desastroso era la palabra más adecuado para describirlo. Ni siquiera habían alcanzado su objetivo, varios de sus barcos se perdieron en la niebla y fueron atacados de improvisto por una bandada de dragones. Por suerte Stoick pudo marcar la retirada a sus naves con el tiempo suficiente para evitar grandes pérdidas. Muchos valientes guerreros terminaron heridos pero hubo pocas bajas. Los principales daños los recibieron los barcos que muy apenas pudieron navegar de regreso a Berk.

Stoick había vivido grandes batallas en su vida y siempre había resultado victorioso, eran muy pocas la veces, incluso contándolas con una mano, las ocasiones que había regresado a su hogar derrotado y abatido. No se esperaba en lo más mínimo el recibimiento que tuvo una vez que las naves tocaron puerto.

–Son buenas noticias Sotick –le dijo el señor Stevenson dándole una palmada en el hombro.

–Finalmente los dioses escucharon nuestras plegarias –soltó la señora Ack maravilla.

–Todo el mundo esta tan aliviado –le aseguró la señora Larson antes de continuar con su camino.

Lo primero que se formó en la mente del valiente guerrero y padre era que sus hijos habían desaparecido o peor, que estaban muertos. Ni en un millón de años pudo haberse imaginado que era totalmente lo contrario, solo porque Gobber se lo aseguró podía dar fe de ellos.

Sus oraciones a Odín se volvían realidad, Hiccup estaba por convertirse en todo un mata-dragones.

* * *

Justamente el día en que padre había vuelto, fue el mismo en que la espera para los gemelos Haddock había terminado y podían intentar después de todo el vuelo final con la aleta prostética de Toothless. Para ese intento, Hiccup había reparado los arneses para asegurarse de que no volverían a atorarse con él sobre el dragón; Honey por su parte preparó un chaleco similar a su hermano que también la mantendría segura a la silla.

–¡Ah no! –soltó su hermano cuando la vio saltar sobre el lomo de Toothless –. Ni creas que tú vas a ir. ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Yo… yo lo prohíbo!

Honey solo hizo girar sus ojos y continuó sujetándose a la silla.

–¡Honey!

–¡Hiccup! –le soltó ella clavando sus ojos verdes en los de él –. No vas a poder evitar que vaya contigo en este vuelo –dijo tajantemente y con gran autoridad –. Siento que debo estar a tú lado –agregó apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho como cada vez que tenía una corazonada.

El muchacho soltó un resoplido resignado antes de aceptar la sentencia de su hermana.

Antes de emprender el vuelo, verificaron nuevamente que todo se encontrara en su lugar, que estuvieran bien sujetos los unos a los otros y que la cola de Toothless estuviera lista, cual quedaron satisfechos con todo el equipo, finalmente Hiccup, Honey y Toothless se lanzaron al cielo.

La sensación fue inmediata para el dragón de ébano, quien llevaba semanas sin poder emprender el vuelo. El estar de nuevo en el cielo, surcando el horizonte y alcanzando las nubes, era maravilloso para él. Su cuerpo y alas estaban hechos para la velocidad, y no le costó más que par de segundos alcanzar gran altura y rapidez. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el delicioso aroma del mar bajo de él y su escamas se sacudieron por todo su cuerpo al sentir las ráfagas de viento helado. Era como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a renacer.

Pero sus emociones no eran totalmente compartida los chicos sobre su lomo. En un principio, el vértigo y la turbulencia en el vuelo de Toothless provocó una punzada de arrepentimiento en Honey, quien no perdió ni un segundo en aplastar su rostro contra la espalda de su hermano, pero para el poco tiempo de estar surcando el cielo, su miedo fue desapareciendo y a como se atrevió a mirar sobre el hombro de Hiccup pudo comenzar a sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por su ser.

Hiccup tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto de su primer vuelo. Por un lado, era la experiencia más increíble en su corta y miserable vida. No tenía comparación la sensación del viento sacudiendo su cabello, la velocidad con las que Toothless se movía y las vibraciones que podía recorrer todo su lomo hasta su cuerpo; era como si la emoción que embriagaba al dragón pudiera ser percibida por el chico. Pero por el otro lado estaba la lógica y el miedo, estaban a una terrible y peligroso altura y sobre todo, tenía a su gemela justamente sentada detrás de él. Hiccup le rezaba a todos los dioses que Honey no estuviera por primera vez equivocada en su corazonada.

Pero sus temores se volvieron reales cuando en un intento de alcanzar la mayor altura posible, los arneses que había preparado para no atrancarse nuevamente, justamente cumplieron su función y Hiccup terminó quedando fuera de la silla de Toothless.

–¡HICCUP! –escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su hermana quien seguía sujeta al lomo del dragón, y junto con éste, caía en picada. Honey estaba muy atrás para poder alcanzar los pedales de la aleta con los pies y sus brazos era muy cortos para alcanzar a su hermano que caía junto a ellos.

–¡Necesitan nivelarse! –trató Hiccup de darles instrucciones a Toothless, pero la pobre bestia entró en pánico y comenzó a sacudirse como renacuajo en estanque –. ¡Deben… deben…! –solo alcanzó el chico a decir cuando la cola del dragón le dio de lleno en la cara.

Era un suerte que eso no lo dejara inconsciente, pero por desgracia seguían cayendo a una muerte segura.

Hiccup hizo todo en su poder para acercarse lo más posible a Toothless, pero le resultaba difícil con todos los giros que efectuaba el dragón. Y cada vez, el suelo se encontraba más cerca.

Honey desistió en su intento de alcanzar a su hermano y en lugar de eso, hizo lo posible para extenderse por el lomo de Toothless y con sus manos alcanzar el pedal. Solo con la punta de los dedos logró rosarlo lo suficiente para que la aleta respondiera y consiguiera que el cuerpo de Toothless girara un poco en dirección de Hiccup. El muchacho alcanzó a sujetarse de la silla y con una fuerza muy rara en él, se colocó en posición justo a tiempo para tomar control de la cola de Toothless y lograr evitar los arboles y una muerte segura.

–¡Sí! –aclamó el muchacho en victoria alzando sus brazos cuando lograron retomar el vuelo estable.

Toothless quiso celebrar esto con un lanzamiento de plasma que se convirtió en una bola de fuego delante de ellos.

–Deben de estarme… –pero antes de que Hiccup pudiera terminar su frase el fuego lo alcanzó chamuscándole el pelo y las cejas. Honey logró evitarlo utilizando a su hermano como escudo humano.

–¿Aún sigues pensando que era mejor que no viniera?

* * *

Después de varias horas de vuelo, los gemelos y el dragón negro como la noche aterrizaron una solitaria isla en medio del océano, el hambre y el cansancio les había ganado la partida y el olor del cabello chamuscado de Hiccup le provocaba nauseas a Honey.

–Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo –dijo ella cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos y al mismo tiempo ocultando una risita ante el aspecto que había adquirido su hermano.

–Cuando termines de reírte –comentó Hiccup sin ser engañado –, puedes ayudarme con unas líneas de pesca. No comeremos nada, sino lo atrapamos primero.

Los gemelos Haddock hicieron su mayor esfuerzo en pescar algo del mar pero después una hora nada había picado en sus líneas; cuando finalmente Hiccup se fastidió, le pidió a Toothless que lanzara una de sus disparos de plasma contra la marea, provocando que una pequeña ola de pescados muertos llegara a la orilla, los suficientes para alimentar a los tres.

Pronto el olor de los pescados atrajo a unos visitante nos invitados. Un trió de terrors hicieron su aparición y trataron de robarle la mayor cantidad de pescados a Toothless. El dragón no estaba muy contento con eso y los mantuvo a ralla con leves disparo directos a sus bocas.

–¿Quién lo diría? –comentó Hiccup viendo al pequeño terror tambalearse hasta él –. No son aprueba de fuego por dentro.

Algo enternecido con la pequeña lagartija escupe fuego, el muchacho le arrojó uno de los peces que estaba cocinando junto a la fogata. Toothless le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria, cuando el dragón no dudo ni un instante de tragarlo completo.

–Vaya que sí tiene hambre –marcó Honey, mientras el terror buscaba cobijo junto a su hermano.

–Pero no lo entiendo –dijo el gemelo al ver al terror formar un ovillo contra su pierna –. Están constantemente robando comida, como pueden pasar hambre.

–No lo sé –contestó Honey con sinceridad –, pero pueden ser muy adorables –soltó con un leve gemido antes de extender sus brazos y tomar al pequeño terror del suelo. El dragón ni siquiera se despertó con el movimiento y se amoldó inmediatamente a la cuna que formó la gemela con sus brazos.

Hiccup miró con incredulidad como su hermana acariciaba a la bestia escamosa como si fuera un simple gato. Se suponía que esa una terrible bestia sin corazón y alma, que solo vivía para matar y atormentar a los vikingos.

–Todo lo que sabemos de ellos está mal.

–La gente tiene una idea tan equivocada –agregó Honey –. No buscan realmente hacernos daño.

La gemela levantó la vista de la pequeña bestia en sus brazos y se volvió a su hermano que estaba apoyado contra Toothless, compartiendo una leve sonrisa que éste no perdió ni un segundo en devolver. Pero pronto desapareció de los labios de ambos cuando se dieron cuenta de la realidad que finalmente los abatía de golpe.

Los vikingos del archipiélago tenían siglos combatiendo a los dragones en una batalla que no tenía sentido, pensando que eran demonios del mismo Helhiem, listos para devorar sus almas; pero en realidad eran bestias pacificas incomprendidas que no diferían de cualquier otro animal.

Hiccup y Honey se miraron a los ojos compartiendo la misma idea que no fue necesario que la pronunciaran en palabras. Nunca en sus vidas podrían acabar con un dragón, y por ello, ahora estaban en terribles problemas.

* * *

La paz es mortal

.

Como las flores en las colinas,

Como las madres con sus niñas,

Como el barco en la marea,

La paz también mengua.

.

La dulzura de los frutos,

El reino basto y poderoso,

Las murallas caen en pedruscos,

Ante un futuro desastroso.

.

Causante de su propia miseria,

El rey vikingo desapareció en primavera,

La sangre de su heredero mancha sus manos,

La batalla renace en los campos.

.

Bestia prisionera que ya libre surca el cielo,

Vikingo guerrero que cae en vergüenza,

El esclavo que mira con recelo,

La paz no es duradera.

.

El primer avance quedo olvidado,

Años de tortura te ha dejado marcado,

Vikingos a los dioses han horado,

Pero Thor está decepcionado.

.

Como las flores en las colinas,

Como las madres con sus niñas,

Como el barco que se hunde en el temporal,

La paz también es un mortal.

Pagina 8

* * *

Hey, hola.

Ya había mencionado que había desarrollado toda las familia de cada uno de los jinetes y la familia de Snotlout es la más grande o numerosa de todas. A como avanza el fic iremos conociendo más de cada una y el parentesco entre ellos. Por cierto, todos los nombre provienen del libro.

Y hablando de la extensión de fic, para responder la pregunta de Rebeca: mi primera idea del fic iba a terminar con la primera película con lo que tenía planeado para Honey, pero poco a poco me fue gustando más el personaje y comencé a imaginarme sus reacción en los demás momentos de la saga, que cambie de opinión. Este fic va abarcar las dos películas, los dos tres especiales, toda la serie (tal vez no todos lo episodios) y algunas situaciones de los comics de Titans. Y si sigue vivo para cuando salgan, también la tercera película y el comic The Serpent Heir. Así que esto va para largo.

Y sobre como reaccionara Honey cuando encuentren a su madre… bueno, creo que este capítulo da una muy buena idea, claro si he marcado muy bien su personalidad.

Por último, un saludo a todos los seguidores nuevos, sean bienvenidos a Dragons: A Twins Story. Espero que les guste.

Y no olviden dejar su comentario.

Nos vemos el siguiente martes.


	30. Orgullo partenal

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Orgullo paternal

.

.

Gobber fue el que se hizo cargo de relatarle a Stoick cada mínimo detalle sucedido en la aldea durante su corta ausencia. Desde la visita sorpresa de los Meatheads, la petición de Mogadon para el próximo festival del dios del rayo, el jueves de Thor; el brote de la ronchitis roja entre los habitantes de Berk y la histeria que generó, y por supuesto, la increíble y casi milagrosa mejora de Hiccup en la arena. Claro que en palabras del retirado guerrero, el relato fue increíblemente exagerado y con detalles fantasiosos, pero Stoick estaba tan acostumbrado que sabía diferencia la realidad oculta en la ficción de las palabras de Gobber.

La visita de los Meatheads y la carta de Mogadon requerían su atención, pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar. Simplemente era una petición para que su gente acampara en las costas de Berk, ante la próxima celebración del jueves de Thor para ambas tribus. Era una tradición que tal día se venerara al dios del trueno con competencias de fuerza y destreza. Era una forma de mantener la cooperación y paz entre ellos, además de presumir sus habilidades.

En cuanto a la ronchitis roja, parecía estar bajo control, Gothi tenía años controlando cualquier contingencia, y a Stoick no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo el pánico que pudo haber causado en los vikingos supersticiosos de Berk, quienes eran capaces de comerse hasta sus botas si se les decía que así alejaban la mala suerte.

Pero lo que si lo tenía completamente emocionad, era la increíble éxito de su hijo. En cierta forma, Stoick esperaba regresar y enterarse que Hiccup lo hubiera arruinado todo otra vez, y con suerte no habría terminado herido; se sentía como un padre terrible por pensar eso, pero no podía escapar a la realidad y el historial de desastres que cargaba consigo su vástago.

Pero ni un millón de años se habría imaginado que Hiccup se convertiría en el mejor estudiante del entrenamiento contra dragones. Si alguien se le hubiera comentado unas semanas atrás, Stoick lo habría acusado de loco y mandando al océano por temor a contagiarse de tremenda demencia. Aún así, su hijo… SU HEREDERO, finalmente mostraba el potencial que llevaba en la sangre e iba en buen camino para convertirse en el vikingo que todos deseaban que fuera.

Stoick podía recordar como si fuera apenas ayer cuando lo llevó la primera vez a pescar en hielo, el pequeño niño comenzó a llorar cuando el diminuto pescado que atrapó murió en sus manos. Un par de años después, intentó enseñarle a usar el arco pero el chico nunca pudo tirar de la cuerda con la suficiente fuerza para que la flecha saliera disparada, y en cambio, tuvo la idea de hacer su propia ballesta; para hacer la historia corta, la invención del muchacho explotó en mil pedazos ante la presión y la flecha terminó en el trasero del jefe. Pero fue en una excursión de cacería donde Hiccup se perdió buscando trolls en el bosque cuando finalmente Stoick aceptó que su hijo era diferente. Y a como fue creciendo, era más obvio.

Pero en el fondo sabía que su muchacho tenía algo de vikingo en su ser, incluso su madre (a la que se parecía mucho el chico en personalidad) quien solía ser muy pacifista, no tenía miedo levantar la espada cuando no quedaba otra alternativa. Y sí, su Valka… vaya que luchaba muy bien, incluso llegó a noquearlo en varias ocasiones. Ahora, las esperanzas del jefe cobraban vida al describir que su muchacho… SU HIJO iba por el buen camino.

Su emoción era tal que no deseo esperar más y buscó al chico por toda la aldea, de arriba abajo, y de un lado al otro; pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

–No te preocupes Stoick –le aseguró Gobber cuando lo visito por enésima vez en la herrería para preguntar por Hiccup –. Siempre se desaparece por las tardes y no lo culpo, no tiene ni un momento de paz aquí en la aldea con todos sus admiradores.

–No lo entiendo, Gobber –soltó el jefe frutado tallando su frente con sus manos –. Años de no entender nada de ese muchacho, de lo que pasa en su mente o de la mitad de lo que dice, evitando cualquier tipo de conversación con él, y ahora que hay algo de que finalmente podamos hablar, no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

–Estas exagerando –Gobber desestimó sus dudas, sacudiendo su mano de madera en el aire –. Al rato aparece y tendrán el suficiente tiempo para hablar –le dio la espalda a su amigo para tomar un par de herramientas de su mesa de trabajo. Se encontraba muy ocupado con un trabajito inesperado que le solicitó el jefe –. Aunque no dudaría que no quisiera hablar contigo como si hubiera olvidado todo el pasado – comentó en voz baja pero con frías intenciones de ser escuchado por el jefe.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–¿Yo? Nada. Solo que como tú dices has pasado mucho tiempo ignorando el muchacho, que yo en tú lugar no esperaría tener una relación revivida padre e hijo de la noche a la mañana.

Stoick le dirigió una mirada entre cerrada, mientras procesaba sus palabras. Aunque en una parte de él, la declaración de Gobber dejo su marca en su interior, el fuerte exterior del jefe no dejo que lo afectara.

–En lugar de estar dando tu opinión deberías dedicarte a checar el fogón, que por cierto, esta por extinguirse. Y termina pronto el regalo que te pedí para Hiccup.

El jefe le indicó el horno detrás de él antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse de la herrería, justo cuando Gobber soltaba varias palabrotas al aire.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, Stoick tomó parte del consejo de su amigo y se retiró al gran comedor para tener una reunión no planeada con el consejo del Berk ante la visita de Meathead y el próximo jueves de Thor; dejaría la búsqueda de su hijo para después, cuando éste se dignara en aparecer.

Pero por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo más.

* * *

Una horas después y de una larga charla inútil con los miembros del consejo, la noche había caído en la isla de Berk, Stoick decidió que había llegado el momento de volver a buscar a su hijo prodigo, que justamente se encontraba solo en su pequeño cuarto privado en la herrería de Gobber.

–¡Papá! –saltó Hiccup de su asiento tan pronto lo vio entrar –. ¡Regresaste! ¿Tan pronto? –agregó provocándole una leve curiosidad a su progenitor. _¿Donde había estado el muchacho todo el día para que nadie le hubiera informado que habían regresado los guerreros de la búsqueda del nido?_ –. ¿Qué buscas? Gobber no está…

–Te buscaba a ti.

Hiccup actuaba sumamente nervioso, más que de costumbre, y trataba de ocultar todos sus bocetos y dibujos fantasiosos que mantenía sobre su mesa. A Stoick le hubiera llamado más la atención, si no fuera porque se encontraba completamente fascinado con las buenas noticias que recibió en su arribo. Su hijo siguió balbuceando tonterías, pero al jefe y guerrero solo le importaba una cosa.

–¡El mejor de todos los aprendices de la arena! –le exclamó al muchacho que lo miraba claramente confundido –. ¡Odín todo poderoso! ¡Casi tiro la toalla contigo, pero finalmente mis plegarias fueron escuchadas!

–Eh… –balbuceó Hiccup tratando de mostrarse ofendido con la descara sinceridad de su padre.

–Finalmente tenemos algo de qué hablar –comentó Stoick mientras se sentaba en un barril y se acercaba más a Hiccup. En su entusiasmo no se percató de la clara incomodidad que se reflejaba en el muchacho.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el silencio se intensificó entre los dos. Las palabras de Gobber cobraron más fuerza en la memoria del jefe, quien se abrió a la posibilidad de que su hijo requería un poco de espacio. Fue cuando se le ocurrió en intentar romper el hielo con el regalo que Gobber le había ayudado a prepara ante su gran éxito, pero antes de que se lo mostrara a su hijo unos pasos retumbaron dentro de la herrería.

–¡Hiccup! –se escuchó claramente la voz de Honey –. ¡Papá haaaa…! –continuó entrando a toda carrera al pequeño cuarto trasero, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse a la gran masa de músculos y vellos faciales que era su padre –. Ya estás aquí.

–Hola Honey –dijo el jefe como autómata lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro, pero casi inmediatamente una luz se encendió en su cerebro _. ¡Era cierto! Tenía otro hijo. ¡Se había olvidado completamente de Honey!_ –. ¡Honey! –repitió el hombre acelerado levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento, abalizándose sobre su hija para levantarla de suelo en un fuerte abrazo oso. _¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado de Honey? ¿Y porque no la había visto en todo el día?_ –. ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi con Gothi –agregó casi como regaño, soltándola tan rápido como la había abrazado.

Por su parte, ambos gemelos quedaron un poco en shock. No solo por la repentina llegada de su padre y las obvias razones que los mantenían nerviosos, sino también el hecho de su comportamiento hacia ambos: _¿Acaso había olvidado que Honey estaba enojada con él antes que se marchara a su búsqueda? ¿Por qué ahora el abrazo? ¿Y por qué solo a ella y no a Hiccup?_ Eran pequeñeces, pero para los gemelos Haddock que sufrían de la diferencia en tratos por parte de su padre, eso significaba mucho.

–Estaba conmigo –se apresuró a contestar Hiccup aunque técnicamente no era mentira, sino parte de la verdad. La otra parte incluía a un night fury del cual no era conveniente que su padre se enterara de momento.

–Así… –dijo Stoick volviéndose hacia su hijo y lanzándole una mirada asertiva –. ¿Y donde estaban?

–Eh… –balbuceó Hiccup rascándose la nuca, antes da cambiar radicalmente de tema –: ¿No viniste a decirme algo?

–Sí, es cierto –aceptó Stoick recuperando su sonrisa. Acto seguido le entregó a su hijo un bonito casco recién hecho con parte del antiguo peto de su madre –. Para la suerte y tenerla cerca.

–Hey… gracias… por el casco-pecho…–dijo el chico nervioso sin estar muy seguro de querer tocarlo, pero Stoick estaba más que satisfecho con su ofrenda de paz. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Honey tenía la mirada clavada en ambos –. Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde –soltó Hiccup con un bostezo fingido esperando que su padre entendiera la indirecta.

Por suerte para él, su progenitor se excusó sumamente feliz y satisfecho con sus dos hijos, antes de dejarlos solos en la herrería.

–En el nombre de Thor ¿que fue todo eso? –preguntó Hiccup sosteniendo su nuevo casco y volviéndose hacia su hermana.

–No me mires, que no tengo idea –dijo ésta aproximándose a él y arrebatándole el casco de la manos –. Al menos a ti que te dio un regalo –agregó con denotado recelo en sus palabras mientras examinaba el objeto.

–Perfecto regalo para protegerme en la arena CUANDO MATE DRAGONES –soltó Hiccup con desdén volviéndose hacia su escritorio y comenzando a ordenar los papeles que había tratado ocultar de la mirada de su padre. Qué suerte tuvo en que él no les pusiera nada de atención.

–Uh-oh –masculló Honey entendiendo el trasfondo del sarcasmo de su hermano.

–Exacto –dijo él –. Y por cierto, hubiera sido muy útil una advertencia más temprano.

–Lo intente. Tan pronto supe que papá estaba aquí, pensé en advertirte. Pero recordé que teníamos todo los libros del viejo Wrinkly tirados por la habitación. Pase primero a casa a esconderlos.

–Es una suerte que no lo haya visto.

–Precisamente. Pero luego recordé que tenía un par aquí, así que…

Ante sus palabras, el muchacho pecoso se volvió hacia las repisas justo detrás de él y encontró exactamente los libros que mencionaba su gemela, debajo de unas partes sueltas de hierro.

–Ni se dio cuenta de que estaban aquí –comentó Hiccup comenzando a retirar los pedazos de metal uno por uno –. Estaba más emocionado por cómo me va en la arena, como para darse cuenta de algo –el chico soltó un leve suspiro –. No sé que es peor, que no pueda darse cuenta de lo que hay a mí alrededor o que solo muestre interés en mí porque piensa que soy un futuro mata-dragones.

Antes de que Honey pudiera compartirle alguna palabra consoladora o de simpatía, varios de los hierros cayeron estrepitosamente de las manos de Hiccup, y con ellos, los libros del anaquel.

–Rayos.

–Normalmente te diría que aceptes a papá tal cual es y no esperes más de su parte –le dijo Honey agachándose para ayudarle a recoger los libros –, pero sinceramente estamos en graves problemas si esto de la estafa de los dragones continua, y sobre todo ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Toothless?

Hiccup dejo su mirada clavada en sus pies, mientras en su cabeza meditaba las palabras de su hermana. Ya era un tema que habían discutido varias veces y le habían postergado una solución ante la escusa de que podían manejarlo. Pero poco a poco, la situación estaba empeorando y con su padre en Berk, tenían que encontrar una forma rápido de mitigar los daños. Aunque eso significara dejar que Toothless se marchara.

Hiccup no quería eso. Había tomado demasiado cariño a esa bestia escamosa para simplemente despedirse de ella. Pero si éste se quedaba, corría el riesgo que fuera descubierto y que lo mataran a él y que al muchacho lo desterraran. Al menos Hiccup se consolaba levemente pensando que podría conseguir algo de amnistía para Honey, si él tomaba toda la responsabilidad de lo sucedido.

–Hiccup ¿qué es esto? –dijo de repente Honey sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El chico se volvió a su gemela que comenzaba a extender un pedazo de pergamino que encontraba doblado en varias partes.

–¿Cayó de uno de los libros? –preguntó Hiccup acercándose a Honey para ver el contenido del papel sobre su hombro.

–Sí, de éste – indicó la chica el libro con el título "Engaños y secretos, la guía para del misterio" –. Parece una especie de poema –dijo Honey comenzado a leerlo en voz alta –. Se llama el "El ultimo héroe vikingo".

–Nunca lo había oído.

–Yo tampoco y no parece pertenecer a este libro –explicó Honey indicado el pie de página que mostraba el número diez y la diferencia de material con que estaba hecho –. ¿Por qué el viejo Wrinkly lo habrá dejado dentro de este libro?

–Tal vez le gustaba. O lo más probable es que ya estaba mucho antes de que lo robara el libro de la biblioteca.

A pesar de la respuesta sencilla de su hermano, Honey no quedo satisfecha con eso. Sentía que había algo más con esa hoja de papel en sus manos. Pero la chica no tuvo más tiempo para meditarlo cuando un fuerte gruñido proveniente del exterior de la herrería puso a ambos hermanos en alerta.

* * *

La alarma sonó en la aldea a como sus habitantes se lanzaba a las armas de su hogares en aquella noche estrellada. Era la primera vez, desde que había iniciado la temporada de lluvia, en que el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado, y los dragones lo aprovecharon para arrasar nuevamente el poblado de Berk en busca de más alimento. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que un par de casas comenzaran a arder bajo el fuego de las bestias voladoras y que los animales se alteraran de solo al escuchar los rugidos que sobrepasaban a los alaridos de los vikingos furiosos en tierra.

–¡¿Cuántos son?! –preguntó Stoick a Spitelout al juntarse con todos su guerreros en el centro de la aldea.

–Son solo cinco nightmares –soltó el hombre de cabellera negra haciendo girar su mazo en su manos, como si el numero de dragones no fuera la gran cosa.

Una llamarada de fuego pronto detonó a un lado de los guerreros prendiendo en llamas una carreta. Los guerreros recién llegados se exaltaron. Después de la derrota y fracaso de su último viaje, lo vikingos estaban ansiosos de cambiar el marcador a su favor, y ese ataque llegaba en el momento justo.

–Cinco, diez o mil ¡Eso no lo hace menos divertido! –comentó Tuffnut padre antes de levantar su hacha sobre su cabeza y lanzarse a la batalla. Pronto los demás guerreros se le unieron en un grito ensordecedor dirigido por su gran y fuerte líder.

Mientras los adultos trataban de contener la situación, los jóvenes aprendices se agruparon alrededor su mentor en la herrería esperando órdenes.

–A llegado el momento que prueben lo que han aprendido –sentenció Gobber sin ponerles mucha atención a los sietes chicos que se reunieron junto a él, mientras éste se ajustaba una afilada espada postiza en su muñón –. ¡Manténganse juntos y no se alejen de los guerreros! ¡Y Honey ponte a cubierto! –les dio las últimas instrucciones antes de arrojarse a la batalla

–Estaba bromeando ¿verdad? –soltó Fishlegs temeroso sujetando con ambas manos su pequeña daga.

–¡El ultimo es un Fishlegs! –gritó Tuffnut jr. Imitando su padre, corrió a la acción, siendo seguido de cerca por su hermana, quien también exhaló un grito de batalla.

Snotlout se dio un momento para tragar saliva antes de armarse de valor y de salir corriendo con un grito despavorido, llevando su mazo sobre su cabeza.

Hiccup los miró sorprendidos sin saber exactamente qué hacer, definitivamente no quería pelear como ellos, gritando como maniáticos ante una muerte segura. Era curioso, porque probablemente unas semanas antes habría dado lo que fuera por una oportunidad como esa. Luego su vista se volvió hacia Astrid, la ultima de cargar contra los dragones, quien le dijo con claro rencor en sus palabras:

–Vemos como puedes ganar esto, campeón.

Y sin más, la chica rubia siguió a sus compañeros a la batalla.

–Wow, realmente parece que Astrid te quiere matar –dijo Honey desde atrás de su hermano.

–Otra razón para terminar con esto de una vez –comentó Hiccup sin apartar sus ojos del punto de donde Astrid había salido corriendo y una explosión se escuchaba a lo lejos.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–A queeehhh… –masculló el muchacho volviéndose hacia su gemela justo en el momento que su vista captaba algo sobre sus cabezas. Ante la mirada de pánico en el rostro de Hiccup, Honey se dio la vuelta para descubrir sobre el techo de la herrería al causante de tal reacción.

Se trataba de nightmare, un macho bastante grande y maduro, lo cual lo vivía extremadamente peligroso y poderoso. Ese tipo de dragón de la clase stoker, eran bien conocido por prender todo su cuerpo en llamas, tener una extraordinaria fuerza, tamaño y unas impresionantes alas que generaban intensas ráfagas. Aquel en particular, era de un intenso color rojo fuego y sus ojos amarillos resplandecían con el brillo de las llamaradas que ardían en las casas contiguas. Los nightmare eran realmente de temer, solo los guerreros más experimentados enfrentaban a esas bestias y por supuesto, no siempre salían intactos. Solo pregúntenle a Gobber.

El dragón, comenzó a reptar por del techo de la herrería extremadamente despacio y sin despegar su mirada de ambos hermanos.

–No otra vez.

Hiccup inmediatamente tomó a Honey del codo y la arrastró justo detrás de él, mientras extendió sus manos en dirección del Montruos nightmare.

–¡Hiccup! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –bramó Honey histérica detrás de éste, sujetándolo del chaleco. Su hermano había tenido éxito de amansar a diferentes dragones, pero ninguno había sido uno salvaje, y en especial un nightmare maduro.

–Que crees que hago –dijo Hiccup dando unos pasos hacia atrás, en lo que el dragón avanzaba adelante hacia ellos. Hasta el momento la bestia no le había dado la más leve señal de que los atacaría, pero por ningún momento alejó sus penetrantes ojos amarillos de ellos como para estar completamente seguro de que no lo haría.

–¿Crees que también puedes con él?

–Eso estoy por averiguarlo.

A como continuaron avanzando hacia atrás, el espacio entre ellos y el dragón comenzó a quedar reducido, en lo que se aproximaban a la pared de una casa contigua. Si Hiccup iba a usar su "don", tenía que surtir efecto lo más pronto posible si quería que salieran vivos de esa. Aún así el dragón siguió avanzando y los chicos pronto se vieron atrapados entre la bestia y la pared.

Entonces un grito maniático se escuchó por los cielos. Sobre el techo de la casa en la que habían quedado atrapados los dos gemelos, el señor Thorston, embriagado por la adrenalina, se encontraba de pie con una soga en una mano y una daga en la otra. El dragón por primera vez alejó sus ojos de los chicos y los volvió hacia el maniático hombre que se arrojó desde el techo y cayó sobre su cuello.

Como si fuera un yak en brama, la bestia comenzó a sacudirse tratando de quitarse al vikingo que gritaba con alevosía. La estampida de nightmare siguió de la herrería hasta el centro de la aldea, donde otros guerreros habían conseguido alejar al resto de los dragones. Tuffnut padre logró lazar el hocico de la lagartija escupe fuego antes de que ésta consiguiera quitárselo de encima y prender todo su cuerpo en llamas.

El dragón luchaba contra la atadura de su hocico, cuando varias tinas repletas de agua comenzaron a caerle encima apagando su vigoroso fuego. Una vez extinto, los demás guerreros se lanzaron contra él, atando cada una de sus extremidades. Cuando Hiccup y Honey llegaron al centro de la aldea, su padre y el resto de los guerreros habían conseguido retener al nightmare y dejarlo más amarrado que un nudo marinero.

–¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? –Ruffnut y Tuffnut corrieron hasta su padre que había amortiguado su caida aterrizando en las coles recién cortadas de Mildew.

–Estoy bien –dijo este tambaleando mientras sus gemelos lo ayudaban a ponerse de pie –. Aterricé con la cabeza.

–Es la mejor manera de detener una caída –comentó Ruff a su lado con una gran sonrisa.

–Papá. Eso. Estuvo. De. Puta madre –exclamó Tuff emocionado temblando de la emoción.

–Bueno, no lo habría logrado si Hiccup no lo hubiera distraído con sus trucos mágicos –explicó el padre sacudiendo sus brazos hacía el chico pecoso –. ¿No hay rencores con que lo ganara? Esto hay que hacerlo rápido carajo, o se pierde la oportunidad –continuó dirigiéndose al gemelo Haddock.

–Claro… no hay problema –soltó Hiccup tratando de verse relajado, pero fracasando terriblemente –. Esto es trabajo de equipo, después de todo –agregó con una risita nerviosa mientras todas las miradas se clavaban él. Honey en cambio se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

–Muy bien hecho, muchacho –le dijo Gobber dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba –. Al parecer eres el único que ha puesto atención a las lecciones, a diferencia de otros –a pesar de su comentario para llamar la atención del resto de los jóvenes, estos no se sintieron insultados, en cambio asintieron con la cabezas enérgicamente dirigiéndole una sonrisa emocionadas a Hiccup.

Todos, excepto Astrid, quien se marchó sin agregar nada.

–Ese es mi hijo –acompañó Stoick dándole otra palmada al chico pecoso en la espalda y esa vez consiguiendo derribarlo.

–Y sabes qué buena idea me has dado –comentó Gobber señalando al dragón derrotado y capturado por los más fieros y fuertes vikingos de Berk. La pobre bestia miraba sus alrededores con denotado pánico –. Que ha llegado el momento de elegir al campeón del entrenamiento. El que tendrá el honor de cumplir su pase a la madures matando en un encuentro uno a uno con éste nightmare justo el jueves de Thor.

Ante la sugerencia demente y casi suicida del herrero, los habitantes de la aldea de Berk estallaron en aplausos y gritos en nombre de su dios y protector, en lo que los jóvenes brincaban con emoción ante la idea.

–Genial –espetó Hiccup sarcásticamente al levantarse del suelo.

* * *

Hola una vez más a todos.

Les traigo aquí el nuevo capítulo de los gemelos Haddock. Lo del jueves de Thor los saque de los libros y se me ocurrió que Hookfang apenas lo acabaran de capturar y solo lo mantengan de vida para el encuentro final del campeón del entrenamiento. Y se tardó treinta capítulos para que se explicara porque pongo los poemas, pero falta mucho para que salga todo el trasfondo, pero ese mi agregado a la historia que se extenderá a lo largo de este fic.

Ya por ultimo quiero mandarle un saludo a nuevos seguidores y a todos aquellos que expresan su opinión sobre el fic en los comentarios. Y gracias por leer.

Nos vemos el siguiente martes. Por mientras los invito a que pasen a mi galería en DeviantArt donde tengo arte de HTTYD, como más. La dirección está en mi descripción de autor.


	31. Montage

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Montage

.

.

El hacha de Astrid cortaba despiadadamente la corteza de un gran roble, una y otra vez, con cada lanzamiento impecable que realizaba. La chica rubia había acudido a su lugar favorito de entrenamiento, un pequeño claro entre varios árboles alineados en un círculo, no muy adentro del bosque de Berk; el lugar perfecto para practicar sus fuerzas y destrezas en el ataque. El que por mucho tiempo fue el favorito de su padre.

Astrid probó y ensayó cada truco y maniobra que conocía, los de su propia invención e incluso los que le habían enseñado su difunto tío Finn, su madre, sus tías e incluso, su primo Ansred. Su plan consistía en estar preparada para todo lo que le deparaba las pruebas sorpresas de la competencia de Gobber, para así convertirse en la campeona definitiva del entrenamiento contra dragones.

Los sueños y deseos de la joven guerrera ya se habían explicado en el pasado, y consistían principalmente en recuperar el honor de su familia después de que este fuera perdido con el batir de ala de un dragón. Era lógico en el pasamiento de Astrid, que con la sangre de otra bestia escupe fuego tendría la redención que tanto buscaba.

La joven rubia estaba determinada en lograrlo sin importar nada, ni siquiera lo que le deparaba la competencia, las heridas que podría sufrir o la presencia de Hiccup. Ese era otro factor que Astrid tenía muy presente en su mente y por nada del mundo, volvería quedar de segundona después del escuálido gemelo Haddock. Se prometió a sí misma, no volver a caer en sus engaños, en escuchar sus palabras leporinas y someterse a su inocente sonrisa.

Por su nombre, el de su familia y su corazón de guerrero, Astrid ganara el torneo, mataría al nightmare y lograría de un solo asalto el respeto de su tribu, a pesar de su género y la mala reputación que sufría su clan.

* * *

Snotlout se estaba preparando para dormir, antes del día definitivo en que participaría en esa importante competencia para obtener el honor de matar a su primer dragón. El joven Jorgenson sentía tanta seguridad de sí mismo que no creía necesario preocuparse por lo que le deparaba el día siguiente. Solo requería de una buena y larga noche de sueño para estar más listo y fresco que una col del campo de Mildew.

Su seguridad y arrogancia provenía de su propia sangre y nombre. El era un Jorgenson, un campeón innato por excelencia. Sí, Hiccup últimamente había estado sorprendiendo a todos en la arena, pero no tenía nada de espectacular lo que hacía una vez que lo analizaba con cuidado. Cualquier cosa que hiciera su pequeño y flaco primo resultaba sorprendente ante su antigua y mala reputación de esqueleto de pescado parlante, inútil y decepciónate. Nada de eso indicaba que tenía lo necesario para ganar la competencia.

Además, Snotlout se jactaba de ser muy buen atleta, y de eso no cabía duda para todo el que lo conocía. _¿Cuántas competencias físicas de los festivales y eventos entre tribus no habían salido airoso?_ _Incluso, el mismo Mogadon le había insinuado a su tío Stoick que era mejor material de heredero que el autentico hijo del jefe._

 _En cuanto a sus rivales en la competencia… por favor, podía vencerlos hasta con los ojos cerrados_.

En su pensar, Snotlout intuía que Fishlegs tenía suerte si llegaba pasar la primera parte de la competencia sin orinarse sobre sí mismo; Tuffnut y Ruffnut seguramente terminarían eliminándose mutuamente por alguna estupidez, y Astrid estaría tan enfrascada admirando la magnificencia de él, Snotlout, para ocuparse en ganar. En cuanto a Hiccup, sí, podría intentar sus truquitos contra los dragones con los que había estado impresionado a todos (incluso a él), pero al final _¿qué otra cosa podía hacer aparte de eso?_ Se requería más para convertirse en un verdadero campeón entre los vikingos.

Definitivamente, Snotlout Jorgenson se convertiría en ese campeón y tendría el honor de matar al dragón, al montrous nightmare… uno de los más fieros dragones conocidos por su fuerza y ferocidad…. que no tenía piedad por nada y ni por nadie… y aquellos que fueron capaces de sobrevivir a uno, terminaron perdiendo algún miembros… incluso los más rudos guerreros como Gobber…

A pesar de su impresión inicial, Snotlout entre más lo pensaba ya no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche. Constantemente se imaginaba como el dragón lo despedazaría miembro por miembro si luchaba con éste, solo en la arena.

 _Ya sabía que nada bueno traía consigo el pensar._

* * *

–Mujer, deja de darle de comer al muchacho –se quejo el regordete señor Ingerman con su esposa mientras ésta le servía el cuarto plato de pollo horneado a su amado hijo.

–Pero mañana es un día muy importante para nuestro querido Fishlegs –respondió la señora Ingerman frotando la pequeña cabellera de su retoño, quien no paraba de meterse comida a la boca ante los terribles nervios –, necesitara toda la energía posible para vencer a todos esos dragones él solo –agregó ella con orgullo sin darse cuenta que sus palabras casi atragantan a su hijo.

–No va a enfrentar a todos los dragones el solo –la corrigió su marido aligerando un poco la presión en el pobre Fishlegs –, solo se enfrentará a un montrous nightmare adulto… por su cuenta… con solo un arma… y frente a toda la aldea… y los Meatheads.

Ante cada palabra de "aliento" de su padre, el chico regordete se fue poniendo mucho más nervioso y como consecuencia, se embutió en la boca toda la comida que tenía delante de él, hasta terminar con la garganta tan llena que apenas podía masticarla. El pobre muchacho ya por sí tenía los nervios de punta, realmente no necesitaba escuchar esa conversación por parte de sus padres en ese momento.

–Creí que eso solo lo haría el campeón de la competencia –soltó la señora Ingerman dándole un leve descanso a Fishlegs. _Era cierto, solo pelearía con ese dragón si ganaba la competencia que había preparado el viejo herrero._

–Sí, pero no dudes que Gobber estará planeado algo muy difícil para la competencia –objetó el señor Ingerman –. Siempre tiene las ideas más locas. Recuerdas cuando organizó la prueba de natación de hace tres años y varios de los muchacho se perdieron en el mar.

–Sí, pobrecitos, encontraron Estocolmo Thorston hasta después de tres días, flotando en un casquete de hielo y en estado catatónico –dijo la señora Ingerman.

De inmediato, Fishlegs se puso azul de los labios y dejo de masticar.

–Y cuanto trató de interpretar en una obra la batalla de las costas de Thor en contra de los Berserkers durante el viernes de Freya, hace dos inviernos.

–Nadie pensó que el Mulch pudiera gritar tan alto con el golpe que recibió en el pie que le queda.

Lo azulado de los labios de Fishlegs se extendió hasta el resto de sus rostros.

–¿Y qué hay del Snoggletog del año pasado con las fogatas decorativas?

Pero antes de que la señora Ingerman completara la analogía de su marido, el hijo de ambos cayo inconsciente ante la vista incrédula de ambos padres. El pobre muchacho regordete se había desmayado de la susto y la falta de oxigeno en su cerebro.

* * *

Apenas empezaba a oscurecer cuando Ruffnut logró colarse dentro del granero en la granja de ovejas del mudo Sven. En muchas ocasiones utilizó ese mismo lugar como escondite cuando era perseguida junto con su hermano por alguna furiosa victima de sus bromas o por el jefe Stoick, cuando perdía la poca paciencia que tenía.

Pero en esa ocasión, la joven gemela rubia había ido por su cuenta, sola y sin que su hermano o alguien más lo supieran. Había acudido en secreto y ante el reguardo de la cercana noche, tenía la intensión de prepararse lo mejor posible para la competencia del día siguiente. Y como todo pésimo estudiante, dejaba para el último todo lo que no aprendió durante el entrenamiento.

Muchos desconocían un aspecto sobre Ruffnut, que era casi un secreto que guardaba celosamente, incluso de su gemelo. Consistía principalmente, en que se sentía absorbida por la presencia de Tuffnut. Su hermano tal vez era un tonto la mayoría del tiempo, o un genio diabólico a la hora de hacer travesura (no sabía cual lo representaba mejor) pero a pesar de todo él era el hijo varón, y generalmente, ella se sentía como una parte extra del paquete.

Ya por sí resultaba ser difícil ser una mujer y destacar en el orden vikingo, Astrid conocía eso mejor que nadie, pero era mucho más pesado al tener gemelo varón el cual era el importante en el orden familiar. Ruff a veces se preguntaba como Honey podía manejarlo.

Pero en esa ocasión, tenía la competencia de Gobber como la oportunidad perfecta de ganarse algo de respeto por su propia cuenta, y quien sabe, tal vez incluso el honor de enfrentar al nightmare ella sola.

Ruff sabía que no la tenía fácil, Snotlout era un idiota pero uno de los mejores atletas de la aldea, Astrid daba mucho miedo cuando se lo proponía y Hiccup estaba sorprendiendo a todos con esas "habilidades secretas" que se sacaba bajo la manga; pero la gemela rubia estaba decidida a probar que ella podía llegar lejos y no ser simplemente la Ruff después del Tuff.

Su decisión de hacerlo en secreto, no era porque por desconfianza en su hermano, sino que quería intentarlo por su cuenta. Así que liberó a un par de ovejas de su corral que las contenía dentro del granero durante la noche, y con un pesado escudo en sus manos, comenzó a esquívalas imaginándose que era temibles gronckles o nadders.

Los que ella no sabía, era que un par de estos falsos dragones se escaparon por la puerta del granero que había descuidadamente dejado abierta.

* * *

Desde esa misma tarde, Tuffnut dormía plácidamente en una hamaca improvisada en la habitación que compartía con su hermana y los hacía como sí no hubiera un mañana o una importante competencia al día siguiente.

* * *

–Esto no está bien –sentenció Hiccup mientras caminaba en círculos –, para nada bien.

La tarde anterior a la competencia planeada por Gobber, el muchacho de cabellera castaña se encontraba de nuevo en la ensenada oculta en el punto del cuervo, muy adentro del bosque de la isla de Berk. Honey se estaba con él, sentada entre los pequeños dientes de león que crecían en el corto pasto y con Toothless quien apoyaba su grande y pesada cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica, mientras ronroneaba ante las caricias de la misma.

–Se ha complicado más de lo que me imaginaba –continuó Hiccup prácticamente jalándose el cabello y dejando una marca ante sus pasos en un círculo perfecto en el suelo.

No dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en como resolvería el terrible predicamento en que estaba metido. Por mucho tiempo le habría encantado ser aceptado ante todos los aldeanos, convertirse en un verdadero vikingo y ganarse el orgullo de su padre. Ahora que estaba cerca de conseguirlo, solo buscaba una forma de detenerlo. Todo, porque era ante las razones equivocadas.

–Te dije que esto pasaría –comentó Honey tranquilamente pasando sus pequeños dedos por las negras escamas de Toothless. Este respondió extendiendo y retrayendo las garras con placer.

–Gracias por remarcármelo –soltó su hermano sin detener su estresante marcha en lo que obligaba a su cerebro a elaborar un plan de emergencia. Hiccup no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en su dragón y pensar en el montrous nightmare atrapado en la arena, listo para ser mandado al matadero. Aún recordaba el miedo en sus ojos cuando había sido capturado por los guerreros –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –agregó el chico sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

–¿Vamos? –soltó la gemela con sorpresa –. ¡Vamos me suena a manada! ¡Tú fuiste el que se metió solo en todo este problema!

–¡Hey! ¡¿Qué paso con "Siempre juntos"?!

–Eso no aplica cuando metes la pata ¡Y menos! cuando te advertí "que no metieras la pata"

–Wow, tu apoyo es consolador –agregó Hiccup con sarcasmo dejando de caer sus brazos a sus costados –. Pero debo recordarte que cuando sugerí anoche que liberáramos al nightmare, me amenazaste con contarle a papa si lo intentaba –recordó el muchacho con recelo.

Salvar al dragón rojo abría sido la solución perfecta, ya que en cierta forma Hiccup se sentía culpable ya que fueron sus acciones las que llevaron a montrous nightmare a ser capturado y sentenciado a una muerte segura. Pero Honey lo veía muy distinto. Desde la noche anterior en que quedaron atrapados entre el dragón y la pared, la gemela no había dejado de pensar en el sueño que había tenido con su hermano consumido por la llamas. En cierta forma temía que nightmare fuera la razón de aquella visión.

–Porque lo habrías hecho sin importar las consecuencias –respondió Honey evitando levemente la mirada de Hiccup ante la culpa –. Recuerda que desde el incidente con Ruff y Tuff vigilan todas las noches la arena.

–Sí, pero…también te gusto volar sobre Toothless alrededor de la isla.

Al escuchar su nombre, el dragón de ébano levantó su cabeza en dirección del muchacho y le dirigió un dulce y leve gemido.

–Una cosa era ayudar a Toothless a volar –explicó Honey aprovechando que sus piernas quedaron libres del peso del dragón para poner se dé pie – o sanar al nadder de la arena y los otros que siguen ahí. Pero presumir sobre el entrenamiento es otra cosa.

–¡Hey! ¡Espera! –dijo Hiccup alzando sus manos y pausando a su hermana –. Yo no lo hacía por presumir. Si no hubiera hecho todo eso en la arena es probable que los dragones me hubieran hecho pedazos.

–¿Pero era necesario seguir el juego una vez fuera de la arena? –sentenció su hermana acusatoriamente poniendo sus manos en su cintura –. Porque no trates de negarlo Hiccup, se que te gustaba toda la atención.

–¡¿Que quieres que te diga?! –exclamó el muchacho pecoso alzando la voz –. ¿Qué me gusto? ¡Claro! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida la gente me volteaba a ver con orgullo en lugar de vergüenza! –soltó liberando un peso en su pecho, mientras su brazos y manos se movían en todas direcciones expresando sus emociones –. Aunque fuera por un momento, quería sentirme parte de los demás –agregó bajando la mirada a sus pies –, ser alguien que todos valoraran y no solo "Hiccup".

Ante sus palabras lastimeras y triste, Toothless se acercó lentamente al muchacho y frotó su gran cabeza y cuello contra su el cuerpo de éste, dejando que su calor lo consolara. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreírle a la bestia escamosa mientras le compartía unas leves caricias.

Por su parte Honey no insistió, soltó un leve suspiro en resignación antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su hermano cambiando totalmente de actitud:

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–¿Vamos? –Hiccup imitó las palabras de su hermana con incredulidad –. ¿No que no aplicaba cuando metía la pata?

–Y no lo aplica –explicó Honey con una picara sonrisa –, pero para que no metas la pata de nuevo es mejor que me digas que estas planeando.

Hiccup no pudo evitarle corresponderle a su hermana con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que podía contar siempre con ella en las buenas y las malas, aunque nunca se lo dejara fácil.

–Eh… no lo sé – comentó Hiccup sin estar tan seguro como podría salvar la situación –. No tengo idea de que tiene planeado Gobber para mañana.

–Definitivamente tiene que ser algo con los dragones, al final de cuentas es el sobre el entrenamiento para combatirlos.

–Sí, pero tan pronto ponga un pie en la arena, ellos me van a reconocer y no van a querer atacarme.

–¿Qué tal si no pones un pie en la arena? ¿Y si te niegas a participar?

–¡¿Con papá en la aldea?! –bramó Hiccup con ironía –. ¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Nunca lo permitiría después de todo lo que se ha enterado que hago – pero el chico pronto tuvo una rápida idea y agregó –: ¿Qué tal finjo estar enfermo? Tú podría cubrirme.

–Primero Hiccup, no sabes mentir –le recordó Honey con hastía y enumerando con los dedos –. Segundo, es muy probable que pospongan todo hasta que te recuperes. No, lo que necesitas es no participar o perder la competencia.

–Pero no puedo evitar participar y si pierdo rotundamente la competencia, todos sospecharían de mí.

–Date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo. Ya que eso significaría que debes participar, hacer una gran demostración, pero no ganar.

–¡Exacto! –soltó el muchacho feliz de encontrar algo que le parecía perfecto, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció ante la mirada de fastidio que le dirigió su gemela –. De acuerdo, sé que no suena tan fácil, pero…

–¿Pero?

–Sí pierdo rotundamente nunca podre quitarme a papá de encima y eso haría más complicado ayudar a Toothless. Lo que necesito es hacer una demostración digna de un vikingo pero asegurarme que no sea lo suficientemente buena para ganar, así papá estará satisfecho con lo que hice y nadie sospechara que perdí a propósito.

Honey estaba a punto de comentar que era la idea más descabellada que había tenido en toda su vida (y eso que siempre tuvo las más locas), cuando el dragón negro se adelantó, soltó un resoplido y sacudió su cabeza como si expresara una palabrota ante tan tonto plan.

–Deberías estar de mi lado, Toothless –se quejo el muchacho desanimándose nuevamente.

–Hiccup espero que entiendas que por nada de mundo debes de ganar y enfrentar a nightmare –comentó Honey realmente preocupada por las acciones de su hermano y la posibilidad de que sus visiones se hicieran realidad.

–Lo sé, pero debo intentarlo –contestó éste resignado y resuelto –. Solo queda rogar a los dioses para que funcione.

–Rogarles no sirve de nada, son una manada de inútiles pomposos cabr…

–¡HONEY! –bramó Hiccup alarmado callando inmediatamente las palabras de su hermana, mientras sus ojos escrudiñaron los alrededores como si temiera que mismo Thor lanzara un rayo contra ellos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella sin detectar lo malo en sus acciones.

–Sabes, Honey. A veces tu ateísmo me preocupa.

Su gemela solo contestó su comentario encogiendo los hombros sin interés.

–Mejor es que regresemos a la aldea antes que papá comencé a preguntarse donde estamos y mande un grupo de búsqueda por el bosque –explicó el muchacho pasando su mano por última vez por la cabeza de Toothless en despedida antes de dirigirse a la salida de la ensenada seguido de cerca por su hermana.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Sé que este capítulo es simple pero quería meterme un poco en la mente de los chicos antes de próximo clímax. Casi todas las secciones son descripciones de los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, excepto Tuff, que solo se quedo dormido.

Muchos me han estado preguntando demasiado sobre la personalidad de Honey, no como algo malo pero sí queriéndola comprender mejor; así que para que entiendan como funciona su mente deben saber cómo originalmente empezó este personaje. A Honey en un principio la diseñé como un genderbend de Hiccup y tenía otro propósito para la historia, pero poco a poco me fue gustando el personaje y decidí diseñarla aún más y volverla un personaje principal.

A mí me encanta analizar a la gente y lo que hay detrás de su conducta, el porqué hacen las cosas, y siguiendo esa temática comencé a preguntarme que hacía a Honey quien era. Y la respuesta a eso, siempre son los padres. Luego siguiendo el origen de la joven como un genderbend pensé como serían las cosas diferentes para Hiccup si fuera una chica y cuantos cambios habría. Así que todo dependió mucho de la forma en que Stoick trata a sus hijos.

Pensé que sí Stoick era tan sobre protector con Hiccup, debía serlo igual con Honey. Pero Hiccup al ser niño, el varón y heredero de su padre, debía cumplir ciertas demandas del mismo. Honey como niña, no. Sería mucho más fácil para Stoick tener a su hija (el mejor recordatorio de su esposa muerta) sobre protegida que a su hijo, quien también cuida pero al mismo tiempo quiere que sea un sucesor digno. Eso marcaría su manera de tratarlos y al mismo tiempo como se desenvuelven con los demás.

Hiccup y Honey piensan muy similar y son igual de brillantes, pero los dominan emociones diferentes. Hiccup es más emotivo por su deseo de encajar, así que muchas de sus decisiones (aunque rápidas) están afectadas por sus emociones. Honey por el otro lado puede ser más analítica y más fría al pensar ya que no busca la aceptación de nadie. Cada uno tiene sus cualidades y debilidades, pero juntos son más fuertes y se cuidan mutuamente. Hiccup suele cuidar a Honey de peligros físicos y Honey a Hiccup de los emocionales (por eso no le agrada el enamoramiento de Hiccup hacia Astrid, una persona que ya les dio la espalda en el pasado).

Espero que con esto sea más fácil entender que pasa por su mente, y bueno, no es precisamente rencorosa, solo que es precavida y nunca olvida. Y si tienen más dudas sobre ella, hagan como yo y regresen al origen; pregúntense "si Honey inició como genderbend de Hiccup, entonces…" eso responderá muchas de sus dudas. Y las demás me pueden preguntar a mí.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos el próximo martes y que tengan una bonita semana.


	32. El campeón de la arena

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El campeón de la arena

.

.

–Escuchen con atención miserables mozalbetes ya que pienso explicarlo solo una vez –sentención Gobber con tenacidad frente al grupo de los seis jóvenes aprendices. Se encontraba la mañana siguiente en el centro de la arena, formado en un apretada hilera esperando ansiosamente las instrucciones del viejo guerrero, mientras eran vigilados de cerca por una la gran multitud de espectadores alrededor de la zona de entrenamiento – . Esta competencia será simple, consistirá principalmente en sobrevivir (si es que pueden) a cada uno de los dragones con los que hemos practicado a lo largo de las clases. Pero estén atentos –agregó con algo de dramatismo –, ya que sí el dragón los alcanza quedaran eliminados de la competencia. Y el ganador no lo será el último en quedar de pie, también deberá seleccionado por nuestro juez imparcial como el mejor competidor de todos.

–¿Quién es el juez imparcial? –preguntó Fishlegs con curiosidad levantando la mano.

–Como la más vieja de la aldea, Gothi lo será –dijo el herrero indicando con la mirada la cornisa donde estaba en pie la vieja mujer con su báculo, acompañada de cerca por Honey y el jefe Stoick. La anciana saludó a los chicos sacudiendo levemente su mano, pero sonriendo con malicia –. Impresiónenla, ya que de eso dependerá quien tendrá el honor de matar al montrous nightmare el próximo jueves de Thor frente a toda la aldea y los Meatheads visitantes –agregó Gobber indicando con su garfio detrás de él, la jaula del dragón rojo que sacudió su entrada con estrepitoso gruñido, mientras el humo se escarió por las leves rendijas –. ¡Ah ya cállate! ¡Lagartija sobre desarrollada! ¡En dos días tendrás tu oportunidad! –agregó el viejo guerrero dirigiéndose a la bestia.

Pronto, su mirada se volvió de nuevo a los muchachos delante de él y pudo presenciar de primera mano el nerviosismo y terror en la mayoría de sus jóvenes aprendices. Lo cual era perfecto, ya que eso les ayudaría a mantenerse con vida ante los que Gobber tenía preparado para ellos.

En realidad el guerrero retirado se sentía muy impresionado con lo lejos que habían llegado su últimos aprendices, hasta cierta forma culpable por haber dudado de la mayoría de ellos. Estaba seguro que ante sus ojos tenía el nuevo futuro de guerreros de Berk quienes protegerían la aldea de los peligros del mundo incivilizado. Pero sobre todo, estaba sorprendido con la gran mejoría de su escuálido aprendiz.

Gobber había cuidado a Hiccup y Honey desde que eran bebés, mientras su padre debía ocuparse de la aldea y la madre de los niños se había perdido para siempre. Recordaba muy bien que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer con los gemelos, eran tan pequeñitos que por un tiempo pensó que los podría romper fácilmente. Después comenzó el terror cuando empezaron a caminar; Gobber no le quedo otra alternativa que atarlos de la cintura a uno de las columnas de madera que sostenían su herrería. ¡Por los dioses! Stoick pegó el gritó en el cielo cuando se enteró.

El herrero había pasado tanto lado de ellos que él ya los sentía como suyos; se preocupaba por ellos, lo que hacían, lo que comían, como se sentía. Los quería más que nada en el mundo y ellos lo quería como si fuera un segundo padre para ellos. Los había visto crecer (tal vez no mucho) y los conocía mejor que nadie en la aldea.

Honey se había separado un poco de su ala cuando comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Gothi, pero Hiccup seguía siendo su muchacho, su aprendiz, su pequeño esqueleto de pescado parlante. Sabía lo importante que era para él la aceptación de la demás y obtener la admiración de su padre; y había recorrido un largo camino para tener esa oportunidad y de verdad se la merecía. Se lo había ganado.

–¡Vamos a comenzar! – bramó el herrero provocando una gran cantidad de aclamos y gritos de los espectadores.

Prácticamente, toda la aldea había acudido a la presentación. Solo aquellos que tenían trabajo esencial para el sustento de Berk estaban ausentes. Los padres y familias de cada uno de los futuros guerreros se encontraban expectantes por lo que iba a suceder, los guerreros hacía apuestas con oro de quien sería el ganador de la competencia, los niños tomaban las manos de sus abuelos para no asustarse cuando salieran los dragones y los adolecente mayores reían y hacía bromas para intimidar a los muchachos en la arena.

Los corazones de los jóvenes aprendices se aceleraron con los gritos y las exclamaciones del público, y se atemorizaron un poco ante la cantidad de miradas sobre ellos; nunca otra generación había tenido tanta atención, pero ninguna otra había un heredero perdedor que se había convertido en campeón de la noche a la mañana.

Y a diferencia de los jóvenes a sus lados, el corazón de Hiccup latía arrítmico por una razón que no tenía nada que ver con los nervios. Las cosas no habían resultado como se las imaginaba. Esperaba que la competencia tuviera otro sistema o reglas que le permitieran más perder discretamente. Pero tal pudo confirmar en la leve mirada que le dirigió su hermana desde la seguridad de las gradas, contemplaba el mismo problema que él había detectado en su plan.

Para perder la competencia debía ser eliminado por un dragón o en su caso, no impresionar a la anciana jueza. Ambas tareas casi imposible, ya que los dragones lo reconocerían y nunca le harían daño, y en cuanto a Gothi, era bien sabido por ambos gemelos que Hiccup era el popular vencedor de los habitantes de Berk.

Hiccup tenía que averiguar una manera de como perder o realizar el mínimo esfuerzo posible, pero al mismo tiempo dar una presentación decente frente la mirada ansiosa de su padre.

–Me lleva… –murmuró por debajo Hiccup como respuesta ante su problemática.

Pero dejando a un lado al muchacho y pasando a su padre, éste decir que se encontraba emocionado era poco para expresar lo que realmente sentía en ese momento. Hiccup había sido una decepción tras otra a sus irreales expectativas, que en cierta forma ya se había resignado a la desgracia que tenía por heredero, la burlas de otros jefes y el futuro incierto en que quedaba Berk. Pero finalmente sus plegarías habían sido escuchadas y su muchacho tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en el campeón que siempre quiso que fuera, y luego quien sabe, tal vez hasta el futuro jefe que se imaginó que sería la primera vez que lo cagó en sus brazos.

Pero regresando a la competencia, la primera parte era relativamente sencilla pero mortalmente peligrosa. Gobber liberó al zippleback que inmediatamente cubrió el centro de la arena con su gas altamente explosivo, dejando fuera de la vista de los espectadores lo que sucedía bajo sus pies y para los aprendices, peligro a su alrededor. Los jóvenes guerreros, armados solamente con alguna hacha o una espada y un escudo de madera, deambularon a ciegas entre la neblina listos para que en cualquier momento apareciera el dragón. Snotlout estaba tan ansioso que al toparse con Ruffnut por casualidad casi le parte la cabeza con su arma

–¡Mira a donde apuntas, idiota! –le gritó la chica rubia tratando de golpearlo en la testa con su escudo. Snotlout alcanzó a esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

–¡Hey! ¡Fue un accidente legítimo! –exclamó el moreno.

No fueron los únicos con problemas, Fishlegs se atravesó en el camino de Astrid, asustándose con el leve roce de la chica y éste salió corriendo y gritando en dirección contraria.

Todo continuó de esa manera hasta que finalmente Hiccup se topó con el zippleback. Corriendo a ciegas por la neblina el chico chocó contra el largo pecho del dragón, dejando caer su daga y su escudo a sus lados. Las dos cabezas de la bestia inmediatamente lo reconocieron y lo derribó con ataque demasiado adorable de lengüetazos en el rostro.

–¿Hiccup? –escuchó de repente el muchacho una voz a su espalda. Volvió su rostro para ver quien lo llamaba, mientras con sus manos intentaba contener a la bestia que estaba muy feliz de verlo –. ¡El dragón se está comiendo a Hiccup! –gritó Snotlout entre emoción y algo de terror, era difícil explicar lo que su cabeza hueva podía estar pensando en ese momento.

Pero su gritó alertó al zippleback quien reacciono en protección del muchacho cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, en lo que con su cabeza detonaba la chispa.

–Oh no –musitó Hiccup en lo que se cubrió con los brazos el rostro y su cuerpo adoptó posición fetal. La fuertes llamaradas ardieron a su alrededor ante la fuerte explosión, pero estas nunca lo tocaran ya que zippleback lo protegió con su propio cuerpo.

Astrid y Ruffnut lograron a reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo para cubrirse con sus escudos de la detonación, Fishlegs de reacciones más lentas, tardó un poco más en hacerlo y su regordete cuerpo no fue correctamente protegido por su escudo y quedo susceptible a las llamas. Pero en cambio Tuffnut y Snotlout, fueron tomados desprevenidos y alcanzados por la explosión que los lanzó con fuerza a una de las orillas de la arena, donde sus espaladas chocaron con tal intensidad contra de muro de roca dejándoos fuera de combate.

Al dispersarse el humo, el zippleback soltó al muchacho pecoso en su apretado ovillo y avanzó hacia Snotlout con la intensión de exterminar con la amenaza, pero Gobber rápidamente interinó lazando las dos cabezas de la bestia y regresándola entre tirones a su jaula.

Los espectadores que se cubrieron sus rostro durante la explosión, nunca se percataron de cómo el dragón protegió a Hiccup con su propio cuerpo, lo único que presenciaron fue a éste completamente ileso en el centro de la arena, a diferencia de los demás competidores (Fishlegs medio tostado, Astrid con la ropa chamuscadas y Ruff con el pelo humeando), ganándose así varias alabanzas.

–Se supone que debes fallar –soltó Honey entre dientes para que su padre no la escuchara, mientras su hermano le dirigía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Snotlout y Tuffnut no volvieron a la realidad en los siguientes minutos por lo cual se les descalificó de la competencia, decepcionando así a los padres de ambos. Mientras que Honey se ocupada de atender al par de chicos inconscientes, Gobber anunció la segunda parte de la competencia, esta consistía en proteger a su querida oveja Phil de las fauces del nadder, para ello en esa ocasión había preparado la arena no con un laberinto, sino con una superficie artificial de perchas conformadas de gruesos postes de madera. La dragona permanecería en la parte superior y la inferior, los chicos arrastraría en el caso espacio en que solo cabía con facilidad la oveja.

Una vez que fue liberada, el nadder fue inmediatamente por Phil. No lo pudo alcanzar debido a los estrechos espacios entre las perchas, pero fácilmente podía quemarla con su llamas o lastimarlo con los dardos de su cola. Astrid no dudo en socorrer a Phil usando su hacha para ahuyentar al nadder golpeando sobre sus uñas, pero con sus acciones provocó que la dragona descargara su ira hacía lo jóvenes aprendices. Fishlegs fue pronto alcanzado un por dardo al quedar atrapado entre las perchas y el suelo; Ruffnut por su parte se escabullía con gran facilidad de la bestia, pero siempre terminaba dirigiéndola a la oveja; y Astrid realizó la mayoría del trabajo en defender al animal asustado.

Hiccup era el único que se podía mover con más facilidad en el estrecho espacio entre el suelo y las perchas, pero trató de mantenerse al margen del encuentro la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que en la lejanía:

–¡Vamos Hiccup! –escuchó a su padre llamarlo a todo pulmón acompañado con los gritos del resto de la aldea –. ¡No te quedes ahí!

Resignado el muchacho soltó un resoplido y se acercó a la batalla entre Astrid, el nadder y Phil. _¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?_

Precisamente eso fue lo sucedió.

Astrid no estaba dispuesta a compartir la gloria y tan pronto se dio cuenta de la cercanía de Hiccup lo empujo a un lado con el hombro. La nadder no lo tomó muy bien que agrediera a su escuálido amigo vikingo y se enfocó solamente en atravesar a la chica rubia con su cola, olvidándose completamente a Phil. Ante la caída del muchacho pecoso, su escudo quedo atorado entre varias de las perchas, lo que permitió que la oveja no se equivocara en su camino y fuera corriendo justo a la salida de la arena.

Ésta se llenó de más gritos al ver que Phil se encontraba a salvo.

–¡Perfecto Hiccup! –le dijo Gobber con alegría dándole unas palmadas en sus hombros una vez que el nadder estaba de nuevo en su jaula –. ¡Salvaste a Phil! ¡Bien hecho!

Completamente nervioso y frustrado con su suerte, Hiccup solo asintió ante tales palabras mientras su mirada se posó sobre sus compañeros. Snotlout y Tuffnut habían recuperado el conocimiento, vendados de la cabeza a los pies y aplaudía al igual que la multitud, pero con algo de aturdimiento; Ruffnut claramente agotada, trataba de recuperar la respiración en una de la orillas de la arena; Astrid le dirigió un mirada de furria que lo hizo temblar, mientras ella deambulaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado; Fishlegs era atendido por Honey, quien cubrió las partes de su cuerpo expuestas con una masa blanquecina que funcionaba como antídoto tópico para el veneno de nadder.

Su gemela le lanzó una rápida ojeada sobre la cabeza de Fishlegs y sus ojos como esmeradas le recriminaron su fracaso en fracasar. Hiccup solo pudo contestarle encogiendo los hombros y dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante.

–¿Cuándo terminara esta pesadilla? –pensó para sí el muchacho.

Y su suplicas fueron escuchadas, ya que solo faltaba una parte más de la competencia, pero eso no quería decir que la más sencilla. Como último, Gobber había preparado un par de barricadas por toda la arena y liberando al enfurecido gronckle. A diferencia del las otras dos pruebas, no solo debían sobrevivir al dragón sino también derrotarlo, y para ello permanecería atrapados en la arena todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta que la bestia estuviera en el suelo.

Pero la primera en caer fue Ruffnut, quien intentó sorprender por detrás al gronckle y fue descubierta por un gritó de apoyo que su hermano le dirigió justamente en el peor momento:

–¡Ruffnut! ¡Dale con tu enorme trasero! ¡Así lo derribas!

La gemela rubia, trató de cubrirse con su escudo en el último instante pero la fuerte bola de fuego y lava incandescente arrojada por el dragón, explotó la madera de su escudo y la arrojó hacia atrás varios metros antes de aterrizar de espaldas.

–¡En mi último aliento maldigo a Tuffnut! –exclamó con odio mientras su cuerpo era eyectado por el aire.

Lo cual dejo solo a Hiccup y Astrid en la competencia.

–Esta vez… –musitaba para sí la joven rubia con vehemencia – de seguro… será mío…

Hiccup por su parte, decidió que no haría absolutamente nada, no le importaba que su padre lo mirara ansiosamente con una sonrisa esperando a presenciar su siguiente maravilla. No le importaba que sucediera o las consecuencias de ello, el gemelo pecoso ya no intervendría en lo más mínimo.

Eso demostró lo tanto que lo odiaban los dioses, ya que el gronckle tuvo otro planes y en lugar de alejarse del chico, se acercó más ante él y a su inconfundible aroma a night fury y dragonip. Para cuando Astrid finalmente estuvo lista para arremeter contra el dragón, éste ya se encontraba a los pies de Hiccup, fuera de combate. Fue cuando la chica sorprendió a los espectadores con un maravilloso espectáculo de grosería e insultos a todo pulmón.

–Muy bien –dijo Gobber muy animado sujetando a ambos jóvenes en pie y poniéndolos a la vista de Gothi –. Es hora de la decisión de nuestra jueza, quien es el ganador del honor de matar al nightmare.

La anciana negó con la cabeza rotundamente cuando el herrero indicó a Astrid, hiriéndola profundamente dentro de su pecho; pero cuando indicó a Hiccup, la mujer mayor asintió con energía.

–Mierda –masculló Honey a un lado de Gothi cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

–¡Mierda! –gruñó Astrid lanzando contra el suelo su hacha en derrota.

–Mierda –soltó Hiccup con lastima en lo que una muchedumbre lo levantaba en brazos.

* * *

Pobre Hiccup, tiene la peor suerte del mundo, o al menos eso piensa. Cuando en realidad es su destino formándose, solo que él no lo sabe… Pero _¿quién si lo sabe?_

Y fanáticos del hicstrid no se preocupen, pronto Astrid dejara de odiar a Hiccup, pero eso no significa que va a ser más fácil su relación.

Honey no tiene mucha participación en ese capítulo, pero la verdad ahora es el momento de su hermano de llamar la atención (incluso de su padre), después ella tendrá su tiempo de brillar.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos.

 **A partir del próximo capítulo, la fecha de publicación cambiara al jueves.**


	33. Pequeña isla, mundo grande

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Pequeña isla, mundo grande

.

.

La aldea de la isla de Berk resultaba muy diferente a lo acostumbrado aquella mañana, un día después de la brutal competencia que se llevó a cabo en la arena. El pequeño poblado que se extendía en la escapada y fría tierra de aquella formación rocosa, se encontraba mucho más congestionado con la cantidad de visitantes que habían llegado en las últimas horas. Ante la celebración del jueves de Thor, los vikingos de isla Meathead desembarcaron sus largos navíos en las costas de su isla vecina y principales aliados, llevando consigo su oro, armas, objetos de trueque, comida y hasta sus esclavos. Era una tradición que existía por muchas generaciones e inclusive había sobrevivido a ciertos periodos donde los peludos Hooligans y los Meatheads habían levantados sus armas los unos contra otras (habitualmente por estupideces).

Generalmente tal celebración al dios del rayo se llevaba a cabo mediante competencias de habilidad y fuerzas durante las mañanas, intercambios culinarios durante las tarde y bebida durante la noche; pero en esa ocasión sería diferente ya que la principal atracción del tal festejos sería la demostración del heredero de la isla contra su primer nightmare (de los muchos que se esperaban).

Cuatro de los cinco jóvenes que había participado para ese honor se encontraba aquella precisa mañana frente a la herrería, simplemente desperdiciando el tiempo, mientras admiraban la gran diferencia entre los Meathead y su propia gente. Los vikingos de su tribu hermana se caracterizaba por tener cuerpos más robustos y bajos, además de que la mayoría eran morenos de cabellera. Una cualidad peculiar, ya que en la frías tierras nórdicas, era común que los habitantes tuvieran el cabello rubio (en una gran gama de tonalidades) o en su defecto rojo. La cabello negro no era tan común y aún más el castaño.

–Wow, son muchos meatheads –comentó Ruffnut desde su puesto en uno de los márgenes de las ventanas de la herrería. La chica trenzaba con cuidado su chamuscado cabello.

A su lado, recargado contra pared, su hermano asintió con la cabeza provocando que el casco callera de esta debido a los grandes vendajes alrededor de sus sienes.

–¿Acaso va asistir toda la isla? –soltó Fishlegs algo asombrado frotándose los nudillos que se encontraban algo resecos y callosos por lo sucedido el día anterior.

–No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Hiccup ahora –agregó Snotlout con una leve sonrisita picara recargado contra uno de los barriles de la herrería. El joven moreno trató de cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero los estrechos vendajes que le cubrían el torso bajo la ropa no le permitían gran gama de movimientos.

–Ni en sus pantalones –dijo de repente Tuffnut desconcentrando a los demás chicos a su alrededor. Al verse sorprendido por la mirada de los dos amigos y su hermana gemela, se apresuró a aclarar –: Es que son tan chiquitos y tú…. –Snotlout le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, Fishlegs negó levemente con la cabeza y Ruff se cubrió el rostro con su mano –. Bueno, luego no digan que no tienen mentes cochinas –dijo de ultimo cruzando sus brazos y perdiendo la vista en la multitud a su alrededor.

–Como sea –continuó Snotlout haciendo girar sus ojos –. Imagínense si lo hecha todo a perder nuevamente frente a toda la aldea y los Meatheads.

–¿Por qué pasaría eso, Snotlout? –comentó Fishlegs.

–¡Dah! Porque es Hiccup y él solía arruinarlo todo.

–"Solía" es la palabra en cuestión – puntualizó la gemela rubia señalando el cielo con su dedo índice, mientras le lanzaba una mirada mordaz al joven moreno. Ruffnut estaba muy satisfecha con ella misma después de los resultados de la competencia; tal vez no había ganado, pero al superar a su hermano e incluso a Snotlout era todo un logro personal. Y por supuesto, nunca iba a permitir que lo olvidaran.

–Lo que pasa es que alguien le pico el gusanito de la envidia por ser el primero en ser eliminado en la competencia –acompañó Tuff a su hermana con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Tú fuiste eliminado primero! –bramó Snotlout indignado perdiendo la compostura.

–Nop, fuimos eliminados al mismo tiempo, mi buen amigo –agregó el gemelo rubio con un tono increíblemente formal –. No confundas los detalles.

–Creo que el trancazo en la cabeza le movió las ideas –bromeó su hermana casi en susurro.

Ambos gemelos rieron por lo bajo, Fishlegs tuvo que taparse la boca con su regordeta mano para ocultar su sonrisita.

–No, idiotas –se apresuró a agregar Snotlout con indignación aunque sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas. El golpe que había recibido en la cabeza había resultado menos doloroso que la expresión de decepción que le dirigió su padre cuando regresó a casa después de la derrota –. Y en realidad ya no duele –acto seguido se quitó su casco con cuernos y se sobó la testa donde antes tenía un reluciente y enorme chichón –. No tengo idea que me puso Honey, pero ya no siento nada.

Su comentario pronto fue acompañado por leves asentimientos de sus amigos, quien cada uno de ellos había experimentado las habilidades de la gemela Haddock después de los resultados desastrosos de la competencia del día anterior.

–Yo también –dijo Fishlegs frotándose los nudillos que hacía unas horas se encontraban rojos por la hinchazón, pero en esos momentos habían adquirido su tono rozado después de aplicarse el ungüento que le regaló Honey –, quien diría que en realidad fuera tan buena curandera.

–Esos niños son un par de sacos de monerías –comentó de ultimo Ruff con total calma dejando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza –. Y hablando de un gran saco –agregó ante la repentina llegada de una larga figura.

Los cuatro jóvenes levantaron la vista precisamente para toparse con el jefe Stoick. El gran hombre de barba rojiza se postró delante de los chicos con las manos en su grueso cinturón y los fulminó con su mirada.

–¿Acaso me están llamando… obeso? –soltó el jefe haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Snotlout y Fishlegs se pusieron algo nerviosos ante su repentina llegada, solo los gemelos Thorston quienes estaban acostumbrados a ser castigados por el mismo jefe, conservaron la calma a pesar de la penetrante mirada de fiero líder vikingo.

–No, jefe –se apresuró a decir Fishlegs con algo de pena y nerviosismo. Los demás apoyaron sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza –. Eso nunca, jefe.

Stoick alzó una ceja sin tragarse de lleno sus palabras, conocía muy bien a eso muchachos mezquinos y sabía que tan problemáticos podían ser. Pero por suerte para ellos, él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con sus niñerías.

–Bien. En fin ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Hiccup?

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas, antes de negar con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

–En realidad… lo hemos estado esperando, pero no llegado a la herrería –explicó de nuevo Fishlegs.

–Sí, porque otra razón estaríamos aquí ¡Duh! –comentó Ruffnut encogiendo los hombros, pero pronto bajo la mirada ante los penetrantes ojos verdes de su líder –. Es triste cuando envejecen –comentó en voz baja a su hermano aunque fue perfectamente audible para los demás presentes.

A pesar de lo rojo que se estaba poniendo el rostro de Stoick o lo que se alcanzaba a ver entre la maraña de pelo que cubría su rostro, el gemelo rubio apoyó las palabras de su hermana con un ademan no muy discreto que indicaba que el hombre ante ellos había perdido la chaveta.

El jefe tuvo que contar hasta diez y respirar profundo para no romper cada hueso de los niños Thorston en ese momento. Si lo hacía, tendría el penoso trabajo de explicárselo a sus padres. No tenían energía para lidiar con más miembros de esa familia, cuando estaba muy ocupado con la llegada de los Meatheads y el jueves de Thor que se celebraría la siguiente mañana.

–Como le decíamos… –dijo Fishlegs retomando la conversación – no lo hemos visto durante toda el día, tampoco a Honey.

Stoick soltó otro resoplido en desesperación. El jefe estaba un poco ansioso, pero al mismo emocionado. Aquel mundo barbárico no está ausente de los chismes y habladurías, por lo tanto, todos en el archipiélago vikingo conocían los que sucedía con los jefes de las otras tribus, prácticamente ellos eran la realeza vikinga; y era bien sabido por todos, las desgracia que era Hiccup y el poco material de heredero que tenía. Finalmente las cosas estaban cambiando para el gran orgulloso guerrero que era Stoick, ante la oportunidad que se presentaba para su muchacho _._

 _Por primera vez tenía lago que presumirle a Mogadon sobre su hijo y no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado._

–Sí lo ven –le indicó a los jóvenes antes de darse media vuelta y continuar con sus labores –, dígale que los estoy buscando. Es urgente –giró sobre sí mismo, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió de nuevo hacía los cuartos jóvenes y les preguntó –: Por cierto, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene que ver con la pérdida de las ovejas del granero de mudo Sven? Se escaparon un par anoche PORQUE alguien dejo la puerta abierta.

Ruffnut tragó saliva tratando de que no se notara la culpabilidad en su rostro, fallando rotundamente ante la mirada experta mirada de Stoick. _Sí, que los conocía bien._

* * *

Hiccup había tenido suficiente.

El chico caminaba aprisa por el frondoso bosque de Berk en dirección a la ensenada de Toothless, llevando sobre su espalda una pesada carga. Era los objetos básicos y esenciales que había elegido para su largo viaje… de por vida.

Así es, Hiccup se marchaba, y no como muchos jóvenes algo mayores que él, que se lanzaban a la mar en busca de aventura, riquezas y madures. No, él estaba huyendo.

No podía quedarse y enfrentar al nightmare. Sentía lastima por la pobre bestia, pero ya no podía hacer gran cosa por él; lo única que le quedaba al muchacho era alejarse lo más posible para que no fuera obligado a regresar y cumplir con su deber.

Sabía que no sería fácil y no solo por el hecho de que allá afuera el mundo era peligroso y no conocía la piedad, especialmente a débiles como él; sino porque era consciente de todo los que estaba dejando atrás. A pesar de lo mucho que había sufrido en los pasos de los años, Berk seguía siendo su hogar, el de su padre y abuelos antes que él. Era todo el mundo que conocía y donde (fuera de la discriminación que sufría por su condición) tenía muchas ventajas al ser el hijo del jefe. Pero también responsabilidades que él no creía que era posible llenar.

Aunque Berk era un lugar rudo y áspero, tenía cosas que el amaba y le harían falta al irse, como la vista del atardecer desde la entrada al gran comedor, el fresco aroma a pino del bosque, el pan de cangrejo de los señores Ingerman y por supuesto su gente. Extrañaría terriblemente a Gobber, su mentor y segundo padre, a Fishlegs con quien acababa de hacer las paces, a su progenitor a pesar de los problemas que había entre ellos, e inclusive a Snotlout quien no era precisamente una manzana dulce con él. No volvería ver a Astrid, quien a pesar de que los últimos días expresaba en su mirada el deseo de matarlo, extrañaría su sola presencia. No obstante, Hiccup, en cierta forma siempre supo que su amor adolecente por la rubia nunca llegaría a lejos.

Pero sobre todo las cosas, le pesaba más que nada dejar a Honey atrás. Los gemelos nunca habían estado realmente separados. Por sus ocupaciones podían estar lejos el uno del otro el día completo, pero seguía estando en la misma isla. A Hiccup se le volcaba el corazón pensando como reaccionaria su hermana cuando se enterara que se había ido; sabía que se sentiría traicionada, especialmente cuando prometieron estar siempre juntos. Pero el mundo de allá fuer era tan peligroso, que nunca se perdonaría si le pasara algo a su gemela. No, Honey debía quedarse en Berk con su padre. Solo esperaba que en su desesperación ambos no salieran a buscarlo, ya que era su intención no ser encontrado o volver nunca más. Tenía una fuerte razón para ello.

Hiccup había ignorado los consejos de Honey y se había encariñado terriblemente con Toothless; aún más, habían generado un vínculo entre ellos que sentía que si se rompía, Hiccup creería que él mismo se caería en pedazos. Él necesitaba del dragón de ébano y éste de él. Por eso necesitaban huir juntos.

Y hablando del night fury, no apareció al momento que el chico llegó a la ensenada y lo llamó a todo pulmón. Probablemente estaba tomando una sienta por ahí colgado de cabeza como murciélago.

Por mientras, el joven pecoso aprovechó para alistar todo lo que había preparado para su viaje, sin percatarse que no era el único en aquel lugar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar que estaba pasando, Hiccup se encontró de cara contra el suelo ante un fuerte empujón en la espalda que lo derribó.

Cuando pudo volverse para ver de quien se trataba, con el corazón acelerado descubrió nada menos que Honey parada frente a él completamente agitada, pero no pudo apreciar de inmediato su rostro debido a que encontraba de espaldas al sol.

–¡Honey! –soltó el muchacho desde el suelo.

Hiccup le tomó un momento distinguir realmente en el semblante de su hermana gemela, pero cuando lo hizo descubrió unas gruesas lagrimas escurriendo por su rostro completamente afligido.

–¡¿No puedes hacer esto?! –dijo ésta con desesperación en su voz.

Su hermano le devolvió una mirada casi en pánico. Con torpes movimientos, Hiccup se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que intentaba sacudirse el polvo de encima.

–Honey… –le dijo débilmente casi sin saber qué hacer. Eran pocas las ocasiones que veía su hermana tan alterada y casi nunca era por su causa –. Lo-lo siento… pero debes de entender que no puedo quedarme –trató de razonar con ella con débiles ademanes con sus manos, pero Honey no dejaba de llorar –. No puedo enfrentar al nightmare.

–¡Eres un tonto, Hiccup Haddock! ¡Sé que no debes luchar contra ese dragón!

–¿Lo sabes? –soltó el chico con incredulidad.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Es muy probable que de eso se trate mi sueño!

–Ah… –musitó el gemelo pecoso recordando a la perfección la descripción vaga que le había dado su hermana sobre su repentina muerte en una bola de fuego. Casi lo había olvidado (y se le podía perdonar con todo lo que había pasado los últimos días) y ahora que lo analizaba tenía mucho sentido. Otra razón más para salir huyendo. Pero aún así, Honey no dejaba de llorar –. Entonces, si crees que debo marcharme ¿Por qué…?

–¡¿No puedes marcharte así nada mas?!

–Eh… claro que quería despedirme –balbuceó el chico rascándose la nuca completamente nervioso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas –. Bueno…yo… no quería…

–¡No! –bramó Honey casi en un rugido y pataleando en el suelo –. ¡¿Cómo puedes marcharte y abandonarme?! –ante su llanto desconsolador, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sus siguiente palabras fueron parcialmente enmudecidas –: ¡No puedes irte sin mí y dejarme sola con papá! ¡Me convertiría en carne para dragón!

El llanto de Honey se debía a uno de los grandes temores de la joven gemela. Ya se ha mencionado con anterioridad que al ser hijos de un jefe Hiccup y Honey contaban con ciertos privilegios y por supuesto, muchas responsabilidades. En su sangre recaía la continuidad del trono de Berk y Hiccup al ser el varón eso lo convertía él en el heredero. Pero si en el caso que éste hiciera falta o no cumpliera con el cargo, era obligación de los Haddock cubrir el puesto. Rara vez se nombraba a alguien fuera de la familia ya que era algo que se seleccionaba por sangre y las mujeres no podían tomar el trono por si solas. Así que recaería todo el peso en Honey en tener rápidamente otro heredero varón que cubriera el puesto, aunque eso significara casarla joven con algún pretendiente.

Honey lo tenía muy presente y no le gustaba, su padre Stoick conocía la regla y a pesar de su desagrado por tal idea, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla por el bien de la aldea y las tradiciones. Y Hiccup no era ausente de tal realidad, pero había otras cosas peores…

–Es que… no quería involúcrate en todo esto –dijo Hiccup nervioso pero endulzando su voz, posó ambas manos en los hombros de su gemela y pudo percatarse del temblor que recorría el cuerpo de ésta –. Es mi problema.

Honey apartó sus manos de su rostro e hizo frente a su gemelo con un semblante bastante alterado, cubierto de lágrimas y algunos mocos escurridizos.

–¡Juntos siempre! –le reclamó tomándolo de los brazos, mientras sus manos seguían aún en sus hombros –. ¡¿No es acaso así como decimos?!

Hiccup le dirigió una mirada incrédula con nerviosismo. En realidad no tenía la menor idea que hacer; le dolía terriblemente marcharse y dejar a Honey, pero no sabía nada de allá afuero solo que era muy peligros. No podía arriesgarla a eso, a pesar de los mucho que quería que permanecieran juntos.

–Sí, pero…. –masculló el chico tratando de razonar con ella – pero no sabes que hay allá ¡Y yo no puedo quedarme! –agregó elevando sus voz para que sobrepasara los llanto de su hermana, quien no dejo de negar con la cabeza –. No puedo enfrentar a ese dragón y no quiero que lastimen a Toothless. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Verdad?

 _Qué por cierto ¿Dónde estaba esa lagartija sobre desarrollada? Ya era hora que apareciera ¿no?_

–¡También es peligroso para ti! –objetó Honey con mucho más seriedad y controlando sus lagrimas. Clavó sus grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas en los de su hermano y éste pudo sentir como si ella pudiera mentarse en su cabeza –. Es que no lo entiendes, si tu huyes, yo huyó. ¡No atrevas a dejarme atrás! ¡No puedes dejarme atrás!

Honey lloró de nuevo desconsoladoramente que Hiccup no pudo evitar sucumbir ante su dolor y apretarla entres sus brazos. La chica empapó el hombro de su túnica en lo que su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente ante su llanto. El gemelo pecoso soltó un suspiro en resignación y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el largo cabello de su hermana, en lo que se convencía a sí mismo que no había otra alterativa.

–No será fácil… –dijo el chico.

–No importa… –le respondió ella.

Permanecieron un par de minutos más abrazados en lo que Honey pudo controlar sus lágrimas, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, ambos se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse a los ojos y sonreír débilmente.

Antes de que alguno de los dos llegara a pronunciar palabra alguna, un extraño sonido captó su atención. Los gemelos pecosos alzaron la vista para vislumbrar con horror la silueta de Astrid Hofferson recargada sobre una enorme roca, amenazándolos con su afilada hacha:

–¿Creo que llego el momento que terminen con esta mierda y me digan que se traen entre manos?

* * *

Hola a todos.

Otro capítulo y finalmente Hiccup esta sucumbiendo ante la presión, es demasiado para un pequeño chico para él. Y los temores de Honey se hacen realidad: perder a su hermano con el dragón o perderlo con Toothless, de cualquier forma ella saldría perdiendo.

Por cierto la expresión "ser carne de dragón" es mi versión vikinga de a "ser carne de cañón".

Por último los invito a que se den una vuelta por mi galería de Deviant y vean mi arte HTTYD y más. Y sí es la amabilidad de su corazón apóyenme con una leve donación y ayúdenme a continuar con lo que hago

Le mando un cordial saludo, bye

 **De ahora en adelante, solo se publicaran los capítulos en jueves.**


	34. Secretos revelados

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Secretos revelados

.

.

Astrid corría con todo lo que podían ofrecer sus piernas. En el camino se encontró con troncos y piedras que interponían su marcha y generaban cierta desesperación en su ser. Tenía que alejarse rápido… llegar lo más pronto posible a la aldea y advertirle a todos lo que acababa de ver.

La verdad, no estaba muy segura de que era exactamente lo que había presenciado. Era simplemente una locura o una travesura de Loki para engañar a sus sentidos; ya que no había forma posible de que Hiccup hubiera logrado domar a un…

–¡Dragón! – se escapó de su boca cuando unas poderosas garras la sujetaron de uno de sus brazos y la alzaron en el aire.

Ese era su fin. Astrid Hofferson, hija de Bertha "The Big Brute" y Alrik Hofferson, sobrina del Finn "Fearless" Hofferson, terminaba justamente ahí a la merced y garras de un nightfury que el inepto de la aldea había ocultado en el bosque.

 _¿Inepto?... tal vez no después de todo._

Aunque estaba segura que iba morir y aún así, la joven renegó una vez más a sus dioses por terminar su existencia de una manera nada gloriosa como los antiguos canticos de antaño.

Astrid pudo ver como la vida dura que había pasado en sus cortos trece años, transcurría delante de sus ojos. Los escasos momentos felices con su familia, la pérdida de su padre en alta mar, la muerte de su tío, la partida de su primo y el extraño pero inocente joven pecoso que le había ocasionado a ella la muerte. Ni siquiera en sus años de infancia en los que solía compartir juegos con Honey y su hermano, pudo llegar a imaginarse que serían los responsables de su deceso.

 _No parecían ser tan amenazantes en esa época…_

Antes que terminara con sus rápidos y fatalistas pensamientos de tan solo unos segundos, la joven rubia fue lanzada a la copa de un árbol como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. Astrid hizo lo posible para asirse de la rama que pedía de más de diez metros de altura sobre una muerte segura. Pero le resultaba muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, cuando el árbol se balanceaba por el peso del dragón de ébano que se apoyaba en las ramas contiguas.

Astrid miró con odio a los dos ocupantes de la silla de la bestia: Honey, que iba por delante fuertemente sujeta a los arneses de la montura, y Hiccup, sentado detrás de ella y ofreciendo apoyo, le tendía una mano con una mirada suplicante.

–Por favor Astrid –dijo el chico –. Danos la oportunidad de explicarte…

–Explicar ¿Qué? –musitó Honey apoyándose en la cabeza del nightfury, cuyos ojos verdes brillantes miraban con descarado desagrado a la joven rubia, pero tenía razones para ello. Esa chica había amenazado y lastimado a sus dos amigos humanos apenas hacía unos minutos antes–. Sería más fácil si Toothless se la come.

Con un movimiento casi humano de la cabeza, el dragón apoyó el comentario.

–No están ayudando –masculló Hiccup entre dientes lanzándole una mirada amenazante a su hermana y montura, mientras seguía tendiéndole la mano a lo joven guerrera vikinga que colgaba de la rama.

–¡No quiero escuchar ni un carajo de lo que tienen que decir!

–Entonces no hablare –insistió el muchacho pecoso –, solo déjanos mostrarte…

Ahí estaba Astrid, colgando de las alturas solo por sus manos de una rama que parecía querer sucumbir ante su peso en cualquier momento, y su única opción de salvación era confiar en aquel muchacho pecoso, ese gemelo loco y problemático, que la joven rubia no había logrado arrancarse de la cabeza su dulce sonrisa. El mismo que había mentido y engañado, el que traicionó a su tribu por un dragón y la había dejado en ridículo. La misma persona que la arrojó a ese árbol en primer lugar.

La joven rubia miró con recelo el rostro lastimero del muchacho y su mirada suplicante. Después de meditar levemente sus opciones, Astrid solo soltó un débil:

–Carajo.

A pesar de toda lógica y razón, la chica aceptó la ayuda y subió al lomo de la bestia negra justo detrás de Hiccup, a pesar de que el fiero dragón no estaba muy contento con ello.

Y no era el único.

–¿Qué dices, Toothless? –le susurró Honey con una sádica sonrisa a la bestia aplastando su cuerpo contra su cabeza de éste –. ¿Le damos a Astrid Hofferson el viaje de su vida?

Toothless secundó la idea.

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera asegurar a Astrid detrás de él y afirmarle que todo saldría bien, el dragón negro batió sus poderosas alas de murciélago y emprendió el vuelo al gran cielo azul con increíble potencia.

–¡Espera! ¡Toothless ¿qué haces?! –comentaba en vano Hiccup tratando de calmar los gritó histéricos de Astrid, que prácticamente perforaban sus oídos –. ¡Él generalmente no es así!

–Sí, que le estará pasando… –soltó Honey sarcásticamente mientras Toothless giraba sobre sí mismo, antes de caer en picado de una gran altura.

El vuelo desfrezado del dragón continuó por casi un minuto, torturando a Astrid a tal grado que finalmente soltó a todo pulmón y en un mar de lágrimas:

–¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, solo has que se detenga!

Satisfecho con su tortura, Toothless extendió sus largas alas hasta que consiguió planear con suavidad sobre las blancas nubes. Poco a poco, a como su vuelo se normalizaba, Astrid se atrevió a asomar sus ojos más allá del hombro de Hiccup y soltar su agarre casi mortal en el que tenía su cuerpo.

 _No era tan terrible como se imaginaba._

Hiccup pudo respiras aliviado ya que la bota de Astrid no estaba presionada contra sus costillas y había dejado de encajarle las uñas en su cuello. A como el vuelo continuó, un extraño y reconfortante sentimiento de familiaridad se apoderó de ellos tanto en el gemelo pecoso, como en la rubia detrás de él y la bestia negra que montaban. Solo Honey era la única que no compartía el sentimiento.

–Traidor –musitó la chica solo para el dragón, el cual sacudió su cabeza en respuesta –. Oh, ya bájame de una vez.

Obedeciendo las palabras de Honey y desconcertando a sus otros dos tripulantes que apenas comenzaba a disfrutar el vuelo y completamente ignorantes de los planes del dragón y la gemela, Toothless descendió hasta un costado de la isla, cerca de un pequeño acantilado que sobresalía del bosque de Berk.

Sin que el dragón tocara el suelo, la chica pecosa se desenganchó de los arneses de la montura y bajo de un brincó de la bestia al escarpado suelo de la orilla del acantilado. Se volvió solo para toparse con la mirada incrédula de su hermano y su rubia compañera, que continuaban firmemente sujetos al lomo del reptil alado que batía sus extremosidades con fuerza.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Hiccup a su hermana sin comprenderla.

–Lo siento, Hiccup –dijo está mirándolo con algo de recelo ante el presentimiento que la estaba sobrecogiendo –pero yo me bajo de este barco de… –estaba a punto de decir algo que revelaría lo no quería admitir – sabes que, olvídalo.

Y sin decir más, Honey dio media vuelta y comenzó a introducirse en el bosque.

–¿Regresas a la ensenada?

Pero Honey solo respondió a su hermano, levantando la mano sin volverse si quiera o detener su marcha. El dragón permaneció un momento en el sitió hasta que finalmente la gemela dejo de ser visible entre los árboles.

No estando muy seguro que era lo que había sucedido con Honey, Hiccup tomó el control del Toothless y llevó a Astrid a un largo y placentero vuelo alrededor de la isla. Había vivido en Berk toda su vida, existía muchos misterios de la misma que aún desconocía, pero ninguno de los dos se había imaginado como era ver su hogar desde las alturas. Era emocionante y sobrecogedor. Volaron sobre las copas de los arboles de sus frondosos bosques, en las costas de arena blanca de un lado y las de granito en el otro; se elevaron mucho más del pico más alto y recorrieron hasta el extremo de su territorio en aquellas azules aguas.

El miedo que sintió Astrid en un principio se desvaneció con el paso de las horas en vuelo y la reconfortante compañía de Hiccup. Pronto comenzó a pedirle que realizara giros más controlados y piruetas en el aire. Ella gritaba con fuerza y emoción, mientras él se sonrojaba por lo fuerte de su agarre. Ante tantas acrobacias, Toothless requirió pronto de un descanso, por lo cual descendieron cerca en una pequeña y solitaria isla vecina.

Hiccup y Astrid pasaron largas horas platicando sobre todo lo que acababan de experimentar y lo excitante que era surcar el cielo como aves. Tal vez una sensación que solo conocían los dioses. La joven rubia pronto quiso saberlo todo: como había sucedido, de donde salió Toothless, como había logrado domarlo y que era todo eso que hacía en la arena de entrenamiento. Hiccup trató de contestar con sinceridad cada una de sus preguntas pero al mismo tiempo ocultando detalles críticos de su extraña habilidad; antes de que se diera cuenta estaba hablando descontroladamente y sin vergüenza, como nunca en su vida. Jamás había compartido así de esa manera con otra persona que no fuera su gemela, ni siquiera con Fishlegs con quien recientemente había hecho las paces. Era una sensación agradable.

Sin darse cuenta, Hiccup comenzó a sentir por Astrid algo más allá de ese enamoramiento juvenil que lo había dominado por mucho tiempo. Si tan solo supiera que ella comenzaba a experimentar lo mismo.

Para cuando el sol se oculto en el horizonte, los chicos volvieron a montar a Toothless para contemplar como las luces de las antorchas de aldea iluminaban levemente la isla. Había sido un viaje tan embelesaste que le tomó a Astrid tiempo en recordar un detalle muy importante:

–Pero… Hiccup –le dijo Astrid al oído provocándole un leve temblor en el cuerpo –, mañana tienes que enfrentar….

–Ni me lo recuerdes… –soltó el muchacho en voz bajo aunque algo sonrojado por el directo contacto que había entre su cuerpos.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta, era que el dragón de ébano acaba de detectar algo en la lejanía. Vaya, que su vuelo se iba poner interesante.

* * *

Aunque no deseaba admitirlo, Honey sabía a la perfección que sucedería ahora que Astrid estaba al corriente de su no tan pequeño secreto de escamas negras. No es que esperaba de nuevo una traición por su parte, pero sí de la voluntad de su hermano. Era una fuerte corazonada que la dejaba inquieta.

Por desgracias, las horas siguientes en la soledad de la ensenada no le ayudaron para sentirse mejor y sabía que se pondría peor cuando Hiccup y Astrid regresaran; pero eso no fue hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando la chica pecosa comenzaba a realmente preocuparse por la reacción que tomaría su padre ante su tardío regreso.

En su desesperación, Honey se ocupó de arrancar algunas hojas de varios arbustos cercanos cuando finalmente su hermano y la ruda rubia hicieron su aparición sobre el poderoso nightfury. Aunque podía imaginarse que había pasado con ellos, fue casi una sorpresa cuando los vio descender del dragón y discutir de manera acelerada:

–Debemos decirle a tu padre – soltó Astrid como loca dando media vuelta y lista para salir corriendo. Contra toda predicción, Hiccup la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca; Astrid respondiendo a esto levantando de reflejo un puño, que rápidamente bajo al reaccionar de quien se trataba la mano que la detenía.

–¿Qué sucede? –les preguntó Honey acercándose a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse o ponerle atención a su presencia.

Toothless pasó junto a ella casi ronroneando y aproximándose al pequeño riachuelo de la ensenada para tomar un gran sorbo de agua.

–No, no podemos –insistió Hiccup alzando las manos ante la amenaza de la joven rubia.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –le respondió ésta.

–Matarían a Toothless.

–Hey ¿Qué pasa? –volvió a cuestionar Honey siendo ignorada nuevamente.

–Hiccup –dijo Astrid alzando un poco la voz y enfrentando al chico con la mirada, a pesar que éste la evadía –, encontramos el nido que nuestros antepasados han estado buscando desde que llegaron los primeros vikingos a esta isla…

–Wow, wow, wow –soltó Honey de inmediato sacudiendo los brazos entre su hermano y Astrid –. ¿Encontraron el nido de los dragones? ¿Pero cómo?

Hiccup alzó levemente la mirada a su hermana mientras frotaba su brazo nerviosamente, Astrid en cambio, ignoró por completo la interrupción de la gemela y volvió a arremeter contra el muchacho, con mucha más fuerza y obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

–¡¿Y tú quieres guardar el secreto?! ¡¿Para proteger a tu dragón mascota?!

A pesar de lo fuerte del enganche en su brazo y la posición domínate de Astrid, Hiccup se postró delante de ella con gran determinación y la miró a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie.

–¡Sí! –dijo con calma pero con gran potencia y seguridad que congelo por completo tanto a Astrid como a Honey.

El muchacho sabía lo que estaba en juego y todo el daño que había ocasionado los dragones a su gente ¡por los dioses! ¡Incluso era la razón por la que su madre ya no estaba con ellos! Pero no podía darle la espalda a Toothless y mucho menos sacrificarlo… él… era su amigo.

Ambas chicas lo miraron con tal sorpresa que poco segundos de su respuesta comenzó a sentirse increíblemente incomodo. Por suerte Honey salió pronto de su estupor y se apresuró en agregar:

–¿Me quieren explicar lo que está pasando?

Con algo de nerviosismo, Hiccup se paso su mano por su corta cabellera antes de comenzar a relatarle a su hermana con finos detalles como habían encontrado el nido en la isla de los dragones y la peligrosa bestia que vivía en ella. Durante toda su explicación, Astrid guardó completo silenció, pero sus claros ojos azules nunca se apartaron del gemelos pecoso. Ahora lo miraba con otra luz.

–¿Un enrome dragón? –soltó Honey exaltada. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba –. ¿Más grande que la montaña?

–Sí –dijo Hiccup frotando cariñosamente la cabeza de Toothless que había buscado resguardo bajo su brazo – y está dentro de la montaña misma. Y trata a los otros dragones como esclavos con una especie de llamado… algo que nunca había escuchado antes.

–¿Llamado? –interrumpió Astrid quien no se había perdido ni una palabra de la descripción del gemelo –. ¿Cuál llamado? –ella estuvo con Hiccup todo momento de aquella incursión y nunca no escuchó nada más de los clásicos gruñidos de aquellas bestias.

–Algo que emite –respondió inmediatamente Hiccup sin realmente darse cuenta quien se lo había preguntado –, que solo ellos pueden escuchar y parecer que de esa forma es como los controla.

– _¿Cómo podía saber eso sí solo los dragones podían escucharlo?_ –se preguntó mentalmente Astrid, guardándose para sí de momento sus dudas.

–Eso tiene mucho sentido –indicó Honey meditándolo un poco –, es por eso solo se llevan toda la comida. Nunca se devoran algo –agregó dándose cuenta de la verdad tan obvia que siempre estuvo delante de sus ojos y nunca nadie se dio cuenta –. Todo se lo dan a ese dragón.

–Su reina.

–Y es por eso que debemos decirle a la aldea de lo que vimos –insistió Astrid interrumpiendo a los gemelos.

–¡No! –fue la respuesta que dieron ambos y al unísono, que su voces retumbaron a lo largo de la ensenada.

–Hiccup tiene razón –se apresuró a agregar la joven de cabellera castaña haciendo frente a la rubia –, si les decimos eso inmediatamente se van a preguntar cómo es que llegaron ahí. Tendríamos que admitir todo sobre la existencia de Toothless.

–Y eso lo pondría en peligro –agregó Hiccup apoyando la postura de su hermana.

–¿Y qué piensan hacer? –les cuestionó Astrid sin entenderlos. ¿ _Acaso ellos no veían las cosas que estaban pasando? ¿No entendía el sufrimiento de su gente? ¿No también habían perdido a un ser querido a manos de esas bestias al igual que ella?_ –. ¿Guardar el secreto? ¿Cómo piensan ocultarlo para siempre? Sin olvidar que Hiccup debe enfrentar al nightmare mañana.

–Hiccup no enfrentara al nightmare mañana –tajó Honey dando un paso hacia Astrid.

–¿Cómo carajos va ha ser eso posible? –soltó Astrid perdiendo la compostura, plantándose con fuerza delante de la pequeña gemela que muy apenas podía mirarla directo a los ojos –. Él no puede…. –comenzó a decir cuando de repente recordó la conversación que a escuchado de los hermanos poco antes de su llegada –: ¿Era de eso de lo que estaban hablando? ¡Planean escapar!

Astrid puso su manos sobre uno de los hombros de Honey la empujo a un lado con un solo movimiento, que la raquítica gemela no pudo impedir ante su escaso peso. La rubia continuó directo hasta Hiccup que había permanecido hasta el momento muy callado y solo en compañía de su dragón.

–Bueno, sí… –admitió el chico ante la penetrante mirada que le dirigió Astrid –ese era el plan original… pero ahora…

–¿Pero? –soltó Honey de inmediato al escuchar a su hermano y sin creer lo que oía, al igual que Astrid se plantó desafiantemente ante él –. Pero ahora ¿qué?

Hiccup no contestó de inmediato. Continuó acariciando en silencio la cabeza del dragón negro que soltaba leves ronroneos en respuesta. Pero cuando se dio cuenta que ninguna de las dos chicas daban un paso atrás en su postura, Hiccup alzo la mirada y le lanzó otra determinada y muy decidida.

–O no –dijo Honey – ¿No quieres decir que cambiaste de opinión? ¿Qué vas a quedarte?

–Honey, no solucionamos nada con correr.

–¡Hace un par de horas pensabas lo contrario! ¡Fue tu idea!

–¡Bueno, pues cambie de opinión! –en esa ocasión no solo la mirada de Hiccup reflejo su valentía, sino también su voz y tono fue lo suficientemente autoritario para aplacar los bríos de su hermana, que generalmente eran indomables.

Era su extraña experiencia para la joven que solía salirse siempre con la suya, pero casi por un momento, casi pudo haber jurado escuchar a su padre hablar a través de Hiccup. Honey miró a su hermano con nuevos ojos, casi como Astrid lo hacía, y le preguntó con más calma:

–¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

–¿Qué más puedo hacer?

–No. ¡No! ¡No, Hiccup! –dijo Honey asustándose por completo al comprender lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su hermano. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió levemente ante la mirada de sorpresa de Astrid –. ¡No puedes intentar entrenar al nightmare!

–Sé que piensas que va pasar –agregó su hermano con calma tomándola de los brazos –, pero tú también puedes estar equivocada…

–¡Pero lo vi!

Los ojos de Honey expresaron su miedo, miedo por la seguridad de su gemelo, de su vida. Hiccup lo entendía y no olvidaba los fatalistas que podían ser los sueños de su hermana, incluso sentía algo de miedo. Pero debía hacerlo, por Toothless… por él mismos…

–¿Ver qué? –comentó Astrid sin ser tomada en cuenta por los dos gemelos –. ¿De qué están hablando?

–Es solo…

–¡Sabes perfectamente que no simples sueños! ¡Si intentas entrenar al nightmare morirás en una bola de fuego!

–¿Qué? –dijo Astrid tratando de comprender de que hablaban.

–No estamos seguros de ello.

–¡Hiccup! ¡Sé que puedes entenderlos pero…!

–Es más que esos Honey, es como si los sintiera… si logro demostrarle a todos como le demostré a Astrid, tal vez podamos traer fin a esta guerra…

Honey negó con vehemencia su cabeza casi entrando en llanto, pero su hermano seguía firme en su decisión aunque que podría costarle la vida. Estaban tan enfocados los dos gemelos en su intensa conversación, que se olvidaron por completo de la tercera persona en aquella ensenada, y del dragón negro que intentaba calmar la situación con leves gruñidos y topes con su cabeza.

–Esperen un momento –soltó Astrid interponiéndose en la conversación –. ¿Sueños? ¿Llamados? ¿Entender a los dragones? ¿De qué están hablando?

Hiccup y Honey finalmente recordaron la presencia de Astrid y la miraron con horros sin saber exactamente qué decir. Pero era ya muy tarde, la chica ya había comprendiendo la conversación de los gemelos y ató los cabos sueltos. Poco a poco a como su mente trabajaba, la rubia se fue alejando de los gemelos con débiles pasos, en lo que su rostro se reflejaba su asombro.

–Ustedes… Ustedes realmente… Entonces lo que dicen…

–Wow, Astrid calma –dijo Hiccup lentamente levantando sus manos en dirección de la joven vikinga.

–Esto… esto es… –continuó ella sin poder creer lo que acaba de descubrir, ya por sí el nightfury entre ellos era demasiada noticia para un solo día, pero eso… –. ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza algo cohibidos.

–¡Que realmente tienen dones de los dioses!

* * *

De nuevo, hola a todos.

Creo que se cumplió el deseo de todos y finalmente Hiccup tomó el control de la situación (bueno, más o menos). Aún esta descubriendo la seguridad en sí mismo (principalmente, gracias a Toothless), así que necesita más para convertirse en un gran líder.

Sé que me brinque la escena en que Astrid conoce a Toothless, pero como mencione al principio del fic, no iba dedicar tiempo en momentos que me parecen perfectos en la versión original o que no les iba realizar cambios, así que técnicamente sucedió lo mismo que en la película. Tal vez eso signifique que algunos momentos Hicctrid no van a aparecer aquí, pero si habrá otros nuevos.

Y hablando de Astrid hago recalcar lo mucho que es importante la familia para ella y que en realidad no ha tenido una vida sencilla, que eso la hizo madurar más rápido que los demás. Pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte ¿verdad?

Por último, un saludo a los nuevos seguidores, espero que disfruten esta historia y les advierto, va para largo.

 **Solo se publicaran los capítulos en jueves.**


	35. De mal a peor

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

De mal a peor

.

.

Hiccup casi no durmió aquella noche, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con la mirada perdida en los tablones de madera del techo, pensando en lo que tendría que enfrentar unas horas más tarde. En la cama contigua, Honey fingía dormir ya que al igual que su hermano, ella se imaginaba el peor escenario posible que pudiera ocurrir el día siguiente. La sensación continuó hasta la mañana, durante el poco apetitoso desayuno y la larga caminata en silencio a la arena entre la muchedumbre de vikingos Hooligans, Meatheads y los esclavos de estos.

Honey permaneció cada momento junto con su hermano, pero ninguna palabra era capaz de salir de su boca. La preocupación sobre las posibilidades de que su terrible sueño profético se volviera realidad, le impedía que cualquier apoyo moral que pudiera proporcionarle a su hermano escapara de su garganta. Hiccup no se lo reprochaba, incluso él sufría del mismo mutismo y la sola presencia de su gemela era suficiente apoyo por el momento; y hasta en cierta forma, era mucho mejor a aquellos que le ofrecían pésimas palabras de aliento, que solo lo hacían sentirse mucho peor:

–Aplasta la cabeza de ese dragón, Hiccup –le dijo un vikingo que se topó a las fuera de sus casa.

–Rómpete una pierna –le deseó suerte un niño muy animado.

–Finalmente traerás el orgullo a tu padre.

Y muchas más así.

Pero hablando del diablo en persona, el peor de todos era el mismo Stoick, quien no solo había tenido suficiente con presionar al muchacho la noche anterior insistiéndole lo importante que era esa prueba, en especial ante los Meatheads invitados; sino también por lo que le tenía planeado en ese momento, justamente cuando Hiccup llegó a la arena en compañía de Honey. El robusto jefe se encontraba precisamente con el mismo Mogadon, el jefe de un solo ojo de los Meathead, al cual presionó sus hijos a saludar.

La amistad y rivalidad entre los Hooligan y los Meatheads era casi una ley natural, algo que también se podía observar en sus dos líderes. Stoick y Mogadon eran capaces retarse uno al otro en la más rapaz batalla y momentos después, compartir un tarro de hidromiel hasta la inconsciencia. Por lo cual, no resultaba sorprendente que el padre de los gemelos aprovechara esa oportunidad para presumir a su heredero, cuando nunca había tenido razones para hacerlo antes.

–Hiccup –lo saludó el jefe Meathead mirándolo de arriba abajo después de haber escuchado las alabanzas de su colega líder –. Eh… no has cambiado nada de la última vez que te vi –soltó dejando denotar en su rostro y voz, su completo escepticismo ante los supuestos alegatos sobre las nuevas capacidades del muchacho.

–Eso fue hace siete años –le informó el muchacho de manera inquisitiva ante el insulto que acababa de recibir. Pero solo su hermana a su lado entendió su indirecta, ya que los dos grandes jefes solo rieron a carcajadas sacudiendo sus barrigas.

–Y Honey ¿verdad? –dijo el hombre de cabellera oscura pasando su ojo de un gemelo al otro –. Se nota que son hermanos, están igualitos –agregó antes de soltar otra estrepitosa carcajada que Stoick solo acompañó por cortesía.

–Vaya, se dio cuenta –musitó la gemela refunfuñando –. Parece que los Meathead tienen más en la cabeza que… –pero no alcanzó a terminar lo que decía, ya que prontamente la enorme mano de su padre le cubrió la boca y casi toda la cara, hasta casi asfixiarla.

–Y que te parece, Mogadon –soltó Stoick con una sonrisa de culpable –. Promete ser un buen espectáculo ¿verdad?

La burla que desapareció momentáneamente del rostro del jefe Meathead, volvió una vez, cuando su único ojos cayó de nuevo sobre Hiccup.

–Como tú digas, Stoick. Por cierto, ¿ya has visto a mi muchacho?

Y sin esperar la respuesta del otro líder, Mogadon se volvió hacía un lado para llamar con un fuerte chiflido a un grupo de guerreros vikingos que esperan el momento en que iniciara el encuentro. Hablando emocionadamente con Brann the Tyrant, estaba el joven heredero de los Meatheads. Thuggory, el único hijo de Mogadon, era levemente más alto que la mayoría de sus compatriotas a pesar de solo contar con quince años, pero su cuerpo robusto y cabellera negra denotaba su linaje.

El muchacho con un rostro lleno de vida, se volvió hacía su padre de inmediato al escuchar llamado que solía usarse para atraer al ganado. Como un perro bien entrenado, dejo a Brann y sus compañeros, para acudir inmediatamente hasta su progenitor. Hiccup y Honey lo miraron con desgana, no tenían la menor deseo de saludarlo; en cambio estaban más interesados en una personita que se distinguía detrás de Brann the Tyrant debido a su vestimenta de piel de oso blanco.

La niña esclava Eggingarde había acompañado nuevamente a su amo a Berk y una vez que distinguió a los dos gemelos a la distancia, se apresuró a saludarlos con la mano y una sonrisa. Aunque se encontraban algo desanimados y preocupados con el futuro encuentro con el nightmare, los hermanos Haddock les devolvieron levemente el saludo; el cual confundió Thuggory para él.

–Padre –marcó el joven Meathead cuando llegó junto a la comitiva en la entrada de la arena –, si los Hooligan son buenos para algo, es para hacerte sentir bienvenido.

–Y para dar sorpresas –completó Mogadon poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo con orgullo, sin percatarse en la pesada mirada que les dirigió Stoick –. ¿Ya escuchaste hijo que será Hiccup quien enfrente al nightmare?

–Sí, y no lo creí en un principio.

–Yo tampoco lo creía –soltó Hiccup con sarcasmo que paso inadvertido para el par de Meatheads.

Thuggory pasó su mirada sobre el muchacho justamente como lo hizo su padre unos minutos antes.

–Wow, Hiccup… no has cambiado nada en… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

–Siete años –respondieron los tres Haddocks con fastidio.

Por suerte, Stoick se apiado de sus hijos y les permitió marcharse, dejándolo solo a él la tarea de representar falsa cortesía ante los comentario inoportunos de sus invitados Meatheads. Aunque esperaba grandes cosas para su hijo ese día, Stoick no pudo evitar sentir que sería el jueves de Thor más largo de su vida.

Hiccup y Honey lograron colarse hasta la gran reja que cerraba la arena donde quedaban perfectamente fuera de la vista de la multitud que se apiñaba junto a la zona de entrenamiento. No paso mucho tiempo para que los preparativos previos al encuentro iniciaran. Gothi, como la más vieja de la aldea de Berk, orquestó la tradicional ofrenda a los dioses con pequeño altar frente a una escultura de piedra tallada de Thor. Debido al mutismo de la mujer, el anciano curandero de los Meathead fue el encargado de llevar a cabo las oraciones durante todo el proceso. Una vez que ambos terminaron, fue turno de Stoick de tomar su lugar frente a ambos pueblos reunidos alrededor de la arena y dirigirle a sus compañeros vikingos unas cuantas palabras.

Por mucho tiempo, Hiccup soñó con ese momento, en el que se convirtiera en un verdadero vikingo y su padre hablara con orgullo frente a todos lo que alguna vez dudaron de él; y en aquel momento, aunque se encontraba en una situación crítica y en la que su vida estaba en riesgo, no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando su padre comenzó su perorata. Pero a pesar de que su discurso estaba complementado con gratificación paterna, la burbuja de ilusiones de Hiccup explotó ante las pésimas bromas que realizó su padre a sus costillas.

–Por los dioses, papá –se quejo Honey decepcionada cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, mientras su hermano junto a ella apretaba su nuevo casco contra su pecho.

–Cuidado con el dragón –dijo de repente la voz de Astrid detrás ellos, provocando que ambos hermanos se volvieran en su dirección por un leve instante. Tal vez era por todo lo que estaba pasando por sus mentes y que se encontraban completamente distraídos, pero aún así, en ningún momento escucharon a la chica rubia acercarse.

–No es el dragón lo que me preocupa –comentó Hiccup volviendo sus ojos verdes a la enorme figura de su padre que había terminado de hablar y buscaba su asiento en el gran trono frente a la multitud. Entre las personas que rodeaban la arena, el muchacho pudo distinguir al jefe Meathead y su hijo rodeados por sus compatriotas, a Fishlegs brincando de alegría, los gemelos Thorston chiflando como el resto de la multitud, a Snotlout y su larga familia charlando entre ellos, y a la pequeña Eggingarde apretujada ante la robusta multitud.

Había llegado el momento de mostrarle a todos lo que en realidad podía hacer, lo que había estado ocultado tan celosamente y aún no estaba muy convencido en revelar.

–¡No! –podía recordar muy bien sus palabras de la noche anterior cuando Astrid descubrió sus secretos.

–¡Claro que sí! –había insistido la rubia con vehemencia.

–¡Que no! –bramaron de nuevo los gemelos con necedad.

–¡Oh por los dioses! –exclamó Astrid exasperada provocando un leve brinco en los hermanos Haddock y su nightfury –. ¡Por supuesto que tienen dones! ¡Eso le da sentido a todo!

–Astrid… –intentó clamarla Hiccup alzando sus manos, pero la rubia estaba fuera de su alcance.

–¡Todo lo has hecho en arena, es porque puedes entender a los dragones!

–Astrid, por favor…

–¡Y Honey, ahora comprendo por qué los gemelos prefieren acudir contigo para curaciones…!

–Astrid.

–¡… ya estarían muertos con todo daño que sufren, pero tú lo curas de inmediato!

–¡Astrid! –la llamaron con fuerza ambos gemelos acompañados del Toothless quien también soltó un rugido. La joven rubia apretó sus labios de inmediato y miró extrañada a los otros tres ocupantes de la ensenada aquella noche.

–Nadie puede saber eso, Astrid –insistió Hiccup recalcando cada una de sus palabras tanto con su tono de voz, como con sus manos.

–¿Qué? ¿También quieren guardar eso en secreto?

–¡Sí! –soltaron los gemelos al unisonó.

Toothless terció soltando un resoplido.

–¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no ve lo increíble que es esto?!

–Eres tú la que no ve como son realmente las cosas –soltó Honey dando un paso hacia adelante –. No podemos dejar que nadie sepa de… "esto" –indicó todo su cuerpo ante la incertidumbre de llamarlo realmente "don" –. Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos que es…

–Así es, Astrid –agregó Hiccup denotando el miedo en su voz –. Hay muchos "dones" que la gente ve maravillosos, pero hay otros que no. Y sinceramente, nunca hemos oído de alguno que incluya las cosas que podemos hacer.

Los gemelos Haddock habían vivido gran parte de su vida e infancia en el anonimato, la simple idea de ser el centro de atención los alarmaba terriblemente, en especial de todas las miradas clavadas en ellos con los sucesos en la arena. Dones o no, Hiccup y Honey no sentían que fueran cosas para realmente presumir.

–Esto podría ser mucho más terrible que tener a Toothless escondido en la ensenada –continuó Honey con fuerza –. La gente es estúpidamente supersticiosa y con una idea pésima de lo que creen que quieren sus dioses. Nuestras vidas ya han sido un suplicio insoportable por esas tontas ideologías; nuestra casta fue lo que no salvo de que fuéramos arrojados al mar de recién nacidos. Así que sería completamente idiota permitir que esa gente conozca lo que tengamos, sin saber exactamente qué es, y atendernos a las estúpidas tonterías que pueden llevar a cabo porque piensan que mandato de un montón de sobrevalorados dioses.

Y al terminar con su duras palabras, un par de cuervos sobre la copa de los arboles graznaron provocando un leve respingo en los tres jóvenes vikingos y el dragón de ébano.

–Estúpidos cuervos –dijo Honey lanzándoles una mirada furiosa, en lo que Toothless se sentaba debajo de la rama donde estaba posados y los miraba con detenimiento.

–Entonces… ¿Así de simple lo van a ignorar? –insistió Astrid retomando la conversación.

–No lo estamos ignorando –explicó Hiccup con paciencia –, solo… queremos ser más cuidadosos con esto. No sabemos qué consecuencias nos puedan traer a futuro.

Y vayan problemas en que se encontraban ahora.

Hiccup no pudo evitar pensar en su querido dragón negro, que sin duda debía estar dormitando en la ensenada, y en la bestia roja como fuego que todo el mundo esperaba que matara. Al igual que él y Honey, eran más víctimas de las circunstancias, de una guerra que ya se había extendido tanto tiempo y que sus participante ya desconocían la verdadera razón de porque inició en primer lugar.

Había llegado el momento de ponerle un punto final a todo, y solo él podía hacerlo.

–Astrid, por favor prométeme que no dejaras que encuentren a Toothless si algo malo sucede.

Ella le devolvió una miró pasmada.

Resultaba extraño, en menos de veinticuatro horas, la relación de Hiccup y Astrid había dado un giro de más de trescientos sesenta grados y en ese poco tiempo, la había hecho jurar ya varias veces consecutivas en guardar sus secretos.

–Solo prométeme –le respondió ella con preocupación en su mirada – que nada malo va a pasar.

Hiccup quiso responderle a su petición, pero no solo porque no creyera que fuera posible sino porque Gobber apareció justamente a interrumpirlos, no llegó a decirle lo que ella quería oír.

–Hiccup, ya es hora.

Mientras su mentor le preparaba el camino, el muchacho compartió una mirada de preocupación con su hermana gemela antes de darle un enérgico abrazo. Honey lo sujetó con tal desesperación y fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello y por breves segundos todo miedo en su ser desapareció. Cuando se separaron, joven pecoso se volvió hacia Astrid para decirle tal vez su último adiós, pero ésta lo corto en seco sujetándole del codo para atraerlo hacia ella y plantarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, justamente igual como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

–Suerte –le deseó cuando sus suaves labios se despegaron de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Honey torció una mueca, mientras su hermano tragaba saliva algo sobrecogido.

El muchacho se puso de ultimo el casco que alguna vez le perteneció a su madre sobre su cabeza y marchó hasta el centro de la arena, mientras Gobber cerraba detrás de sí la reja que lo separaban de su seres queridos.

Honey y Astrid sujetaron con su manos el frio metal de la entrada, mientras contemplaban en silenció al joven castaño caminar solo a su destino.

–Antes que otra cosa pase Astrid… –la llamó Honey de la nada con gran seriedad.

–Sí.

–Que ahora Hiccup confié en ti, no significa que eso nos hace amigas.

–Lo sé.

* * *

Astrid quedo perpleja de lo rápido que empeoraron las cosas. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el dragón se había desquiciado y Hiccup tenía que correr por su vida.

–¡HICCUP! –gritaron tanto la rubia como la gemela castaña desde la reja, mientras el chico paso por un lado tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo.

Por un momento todo parecía bien. El nightmare estaba respondiendo a sus movimientos y todos los espectadores estaban atentos a su acto; solo una persona no estaba de acuerdo con ello y ese tuvo que ser el mismo Stoick. En un arranque de ira ante lo que estaba sucediendo, el jefe vikingo había condenado su hijo a la furia de la bestia escupe fuego, con un fuerte arrebato.

–¡Está pasando! ¡Está pasando! –repetía una y otra vez Honey mientras forcejeaba en vano contra la gruesa puerta de acero.

–¡Hay que ayudarlo rápido! –soltó Astrid alzando con fuerza la voz para hacerse escuchar ante los gritos de la multitud que miraban al chico correr en círculos. Muchos de ellos aún pensaban que el enfrentamiento continuaba como se suponía.

–¡¿Cómo?! –le espetó Honey histérica a ésta –. ¡Lo único que puede salvarlo ahora es un héroe!

–¿Un héroe?

Para un vikingo que respiraba la batalla, buscaba riquezas, luchaba con fiereza y navegaba con valor, las historias de los verdaderos héroes no era cosa de cuentos de niños que se contaban antes de dormir. Eran sobre valerosos guerreros dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por actos impresionantes y gloria. Solo pocos podía llamarse un verdadero héroe vikingo y muchos a menos se les ofrecía tal oportunidad.

–Exacto, un héroe –repitió Astrid teniendo una muy valiente pero muy estúpida idea.

Tomó una de las hachas que decoraban la entrada de la arena para utilizarla de palanca y levantar un par de centímetros la reja, lo suficiente para deslizar su delgada figura por debajo.

–¡Astrid! ¡¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?! –gritó Honey del otro lado de la reja, con el corazón en la garganta.

–Aprovechando la oportunidad –dijo con seriedad antes de tomar un mazo del suelo y arrojarlo contra el dragón. Obtuvo lo que quería, la atención del dragón en ella.

En el momento en que la rubia se introdujo en la arena, fue cuando finalmente los espectadores comenzaron percatarse que algo no andaba bien. Gobber lo supo desde el principio cuando Hiccup se acercó de manera diferente al nightmare, pero cuando corrió a socorrerlo, otros vikingos lo detuvieron recordándole que era el momento de gloria de Hiccup y que no lo arruinara con su paternalismo. Pero cuando el verdadero padre del muchacho, entró a la arena levantando la reja de un solo tirón, finalmente el resto de los espectadores vikingos comenzaron a dudar si debían intervenir o no.

Aunque ya era muy tarde para actuar, Hiccup se encontraba atrapado bajo las garras del dragón y éste estaba a punto de rostizarlo con una de sus poderosas llamaradas. Por fugaces segundos el chico pensó en su difunta familia, su abuelo y madre, que probablemente lo recibirían en la tierra de los muertos junto con la diosa Hel.

–¡HICCUP! –lo llamó Astrid a todo pulmón.

El corazón de Stoick se paralizó y Gobber contuvo el aliento.

Honey se cubrió los ojos mientras gritaba con pavor.

Ese era el fin de Hiccup Haddock III.

O al menos lo hubiera sido sino fuera que el destino interpuso y el verdadero guardián del muchacho apareciera en un resoplido casi paralizante que helaba la sangre de los más fieros guerreros. En una bola de humo ante un certero disparo que destrozo la reja de la arena, Toothless luchó con todo para salvar la vida de su pequeño compañero humano.

Como las bestias salvajes que eran, el nightfury y nightmare pelearon con ferocidad, mordiendo, arañando y rugiendo, hasta que los vikingos espectadores finalmente se decidieron por retomar el control de su propia arena. El dragón rojo retrocedió del enfrentamiento ante la masa de gente que se le venía encima, pero Toothless, quien pensaba que eran otra amenaza para su humano, continuando luchando con rabia, desgarrando con sus garras, destrozando con sus mandíbulas y golpeando con su cola.

En cuestión de segundos logró poner a uno de ellos contra el suelo, y estaba a punto de darle el tiro de gracias, cuando:

–¡TOOTHLESS NO!

Y él se detuvo…

Lo que siguió fue una locura, todos gritaban y la masa de gente se empujaba entre sí para someter al poderoso y nunca antes atrapado nightfury. Hiccup vociferaba débilmente con la garganta cansada, pero el chico no podía acercarse a socorrerlo ya que Astrid lo sujetaba por la espalda con tal desesperación, que le impedía hacer el mínimo movimiento a pesar de la lucha que diera.

Poco a poco, el orden regresó a los vikingos acalorados en la arena, las bestias estaban sometidas y las ordenes de Stoick eran casi desgarradoras para aquellos que podían escucharlas con claridad. Pero su en su rostro se reflejaba la más terrible furia que nunca había visto habitante de Berk con vida; Astrid y Hiccup la presenciaron de primera mano cuando se aproximó a ellos para arrancar a su hijo de los brazos de Astrid.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco cuando miró la lastimera mirada de Hiccup cuando fue arrestado por su padre fuera de la arena. _¿Qué pasaría con él ahora?_

–Ese muchacho siempre fue la desgracia para Stoick –escuchó Astrid una voz decir detrás de ella. Se volvió de golpe para encontrarse justamente con un Meathead rodeado de sus compatriotas –. Lo antes y siempre lo será.

Sí, las cosas empeoraron con rapidez. Lo siguiente que supo Astrid, era que su puño volaba directo al rostro del Meathead.

* * *

Saludos lectores.

Espero que hasta ahora estén disfrutando la historia. Tuve una lucha con este capítulo en particular ya que no estaba muy segura de que debía incluir o quitar. Tenía tantas ideas, pero creo que eran muchas (y muchos puntos de vista) para un solo capitulo. Varias de ellas las iré incluyendo poco a poco en los siguientes.

De nuevo, me he dado cuenta que hay muchas preguntas sobre Honey, no sobre su personalidad sino sobre su futuro. A quienes se preguntan que pasara con ellas con esas habilidades, otros tratan de averiguar cuál será su dragón y algunos ya incluso planean su matrimonio. Lo que tengo que decirles es que solo podrán averiguarlo si continúan leyendo esta historia. Pero por mientras puedo darles unas cuantas pistas:

En cuanto al dragón de Honey no puedo decirles que es ya que arruinaría la idea que tengo para presentarlo. Pero les puedo asegurar que unos capítulos después de terminar la primera película finalmente lo conocerán, es macho y mucho mayor en edad que Toothless (en mi historia el nightfury es el dragón más joven de todos los dragones de los jinetes, y el de Honey será el más viejo).

Lo que más quieren saber es si Honey le entregara su corazoncito (si es que tiene) a alguien. Hasta el momento, la relación de Hiccup y Astrid es la única existente en la historia, pero a como avance las cosas más personajes tendrán su oportunidad para enamorarse y desenamorarse, incluida Honey. Tanto los chicos como las chicas, tendrán varios pretendientes al largo de la historia y hasta algunos triángulos o cuadrados amorosos en algunos casos. Por ahora no diré nada sobre el amor de Honey, solo les podre asegurar que no será Tuffnut (al parecer, algo que les preocupa mucho). Honey se llevara bien con Tuff y Ruff, pero su amistad no irá más lejos, se los aseguro.

Y si aún insisten en el tema, déjenme escuchar sus teorías, haber si alguien acierta a lo que tengo planeado.

Y por ultimo sobre la actitud de Astrid en este capítulo. A mí gustaba mucho la personalidad fuerte y agresiva de Astrid de la primera película y los primeros capítulos de la serie. Luego en RTTE y la segunda película se vuelve algo más pasiva (sigue pateando traseros pero no es tan agresiva), no hay nada malo en eso y es un buen desarrollo de personaje, pero prefiero la ruda Astrid; así que en esta historia siempre será así. Espero que eso no los decepcione.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y estamos en contacto para el siguiente capítulo. Saludos a todos.

 **Solo se publicaran los capítulos en jueves.**


	36. ¡Ay! ¡Mis hijos!

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

¡Ay! ¡Mis hijos!

.

.

–¿Cómo pudo ser…? ¿Debí haberme dado cuenta?

Stoick repasaba los sucesos una y otra vez en su cabeza tratando de encontrarles sentido sin mucho éxito. Aunque se encontraba cargado de ira y confusión, logró arrastrar el ligero cuerpo de su hijo hasta el gran salón en la cima de la colina y enfrentar al muchacho con sus terribles acciones.

¿ _Acciones? ¡Era alta traición ante la ley vikinga!_

El gran jefe de barba poblada no podía comprender como su pequeño y escuálido muchacho pudo haber cometido tan terrible acto. Siempre había sido diferente, pero ¿traición? Era otro nivel. No podía creer que apenas hacía unas horas más temprano esa misma mañana se encontraba lleno de sueños e ilusiones por la posibilidad de que su hijo… su único hijo varón se convirtiera en el vikingo que siempre soñó.

–¡¿Todo lo de la arena… fue un truco?! –rugió Stoick enfrentado al muchacho entre las sombras del gran salón, volviéndolo una visión todavía más intimidante.

Eso había sido todo, puras, simples y llanas mentiras. Hiccup era un muchacho listo, Stoick se lo reconocía a pesar de sus otros defectos; pero a pesar de sus grandes diferencias, nunca se imaginó tal acción de su parte, y desde el punto del vista del jefe, la mayor estupidez que cometió en su corta vida.

El poderoso guerrero vikingo no sabía que lo dolía más, si los engaños o que se rompiera su pequeña burbuja de ilusiones. Él era todo un jefe vikingo y lo había sido desde muy temprana edad; pero no hubo mayor deseo en toda su gloria como guerrero o líder, como tener un heredero digno de presumir. Los otros jefes vikingos podían fácilmente hablar y mostrar las capacidades de sus hijos con alevosía presumiendo la carne y sangre con que los dioses habían bendecido sus vidas y futuros. En cambio, Stoick se sentía engañado, le había hecho una mala jugarreta el destino, que los únicos hijos que logró tener con su muy amada esposa, fueron dos raquíticos niños que cuyo corazón se apiado de ellos y les evitó una muerte segura.

Y ahora uno de ellos, el que ocultaba ante otros como vergüenza, le pagaba con tal moneda de oro.

–Papá se que lo arruine –trató de explícale su hijo claramente angustiado por las terribles consecuencias de sus actos –. Pero si lo deseas, desquítate conmigo. Pero por favor, no lastimes a Toothless.

–¡¿El dragón?! –soltó Stoick con rabia perdiendo la poca calma que quedaba en su masivo cuerpo –. ¡¿Es lo único que te preocupa?!

Supo que algo andaba mal en el instante que Hiccup arrojó las armas en el suelo, pero por ningún momento paso por la cabeza del jefe la extensión de sus actos. No sabía qué era lo que intentaba su hijo con el nightmare en la arena y probablemente nunca quería saber, pero su insistencia en dejar la batalla y renegar su herencia fue suficiente para que Stoick perdiera la cabeza de tal forma, y que pusiera la vida de su propio vástago en riesgo.

–¡¿Después de todo lo que nos han hecho?! ¡¿Después de todos a los que han matado?!

Aún continuaba furiosos… encolerizado era la mejor forma para describirlo. En su total arrebato no pudo evitar pensar en lo pequeño y delicado que era su hijo, y lo fácil que sería romper cada uno de sus huesos.

–¡¿Y con cuantos nosotros no hemos exterminado?! –Hiccup continuó necio, atreviéndose a levantarle la voz como nunca antes había hecho en su vida.

 _Esa era cosa del dragón. Tenía que serlo._

Stoick respiró profundo tratando de conservar la calma y no llevar a cabo sus fríos y tentadores pensamientos que atentaban contra la vida de su hijo.

No podía comprenderlo, como era que Hiccup no veía las cosas como él… como el resto de su gente. Esas miserables bestias hacían su vida un infierno, se llevaban a su gente… se llevaron a Valka.

–Tú no los entiendes –continuó el muchacho aunque su padre marchaba por el gran salón como león enjaulado –. No tienen otra alternativa. Si no llevan suficiente comida terminan devorados. Hay algo aún más terrible en su isla…

–¿Su isla? –dijo Stoick deteniendo en seco en su movimientos y pensamientos –. ¿Has estado en el nido?

–¿Nido? ¿Acaso dije nido? –comentó Hiccup nervioso evitando los intensos ojos de su padre cuanto éste lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros para detenerlo en su sitio–. No es un lugar que se pueda encontrar, solo un dragón puede…

Claro. Era tan simple y se les había pasado desapercibido todo el tiempo. Solo los dragones podían encontrar el nido, nadie más.

Un brillo apareció en la mirada de Stoick denotando sus intenciones y las ideas de venganza que se apoderaron de su cabeza. Finalmente podría acabar con ellos de una vez, salvar a su gente de esas terribles creaturas del helhiem y vengarse por la pérdida de su amada esposa. Tal vez… algo bueno surgió de todo eso…

Pero Hiccup seguía sin comprender esa necesidad de lucha por la cual vivía el fuerte guerrero vikingo; aún sabiendas de que le era casi imposible, intentó detenerlos con débiles alegatos, pero Stoick ya había tenido suficiente.

De un fuerte manotazo alejo a su hijo, provocando que éste cayera de manera aparatosa en el piso frio del salón.

–Has elegido tu bando… –sentenció el jefe vikingo mirando por última vez al muchacho en el suelo –ya no eres hijo mío.

Pero antes de que terminara de darse la vuelta y salir por las grandes puertas de roble de la entrada del gran salón, escuchó una débil voz que hizo que su corazón se detuviera:

–¿Papá? –Honey estaba bajo el gran umbral de la puerta y su silueta estaba perfectamente recortada por la luz del día del exterior. Aún así, Stoick pudo presenciar de primera mano la decepción, miedo y confusión en el rostro de su hija, regresandolo de golpe a la realidad.

Mientras su alma y corazón de padre se conmocionaba, sobrepaso a su hija y salió lo más rápido que pudo al exterior, antes de que sus propias emociones lo golpearan de lleno ante sus impulsivos actos.

Había negado a su hijo… a su heredero… el hijo de su Valka…

Como si recibiera un golpe de realidad, Stoick se tambaleó un poco. Algo dentro de él se rompió en miles de pedazos y un aliento de vida se escapó de su boca. Pero a pesar de su dolor, el era un jefe… un jefe vikingo… y estos nunca se retractaban de sus acciones.

* * *

–¿Dónde se encuentra Mogadon? –exigió Stoick una vez ya recuperado de su conmoción a Spitelout y a otros dos miembros de la guardia de Berk, que lo esperaban al final de la larga escalinata que conducía al gran salón –. Debo hablar con él inmediatamente.

Sin esperar respuesta o comentario de su parte, el jefe continuó su marcha a la aldea, seguido de cerca por los otros tres vikingos.

–¿Stoick? –lo llamó su hermano algo confundido –. ¡Stoick!

–¡Ahora ¿Qué?! –rugió el jefe volviéndose con fuerza.

–Una revuelta –contestó Spitelout de inmediato endureciendo su semblante para no demostrar lo intimidante que podía ser su medio hermano –. El acto de tu muchacho causó una revuelta entre varios de los nuestros y unos Meatheads. Logré contener la situación, pero el humor se encuentra a flor de piel –agregó con seriedad antes de llegar al punto clave –. ¿Por qué necesitas a Mogadon?

–Requerimos más naves para atacar el nido de esas bestias. Ahora sé cómo llegar a su isla.

–¿En serio? ¡Ya era hora! –soltó Spitelout mientras los otros vikingos que lo acompañaban asentían con vigor –. Pero antes que nada tienes que hacer algo con el muchacho.

Stoick entrecerró la mirada ante las palabras de su medio hermano en lo que trataba de descifrar que quería llegar con ello. Conocía a Spitelout de toda su vida y sabía lo competitivo y avaricioso que podía ser; a pesar de no contar con la sangre correcta, siempre había envidado el puesto de Stoick y en muchas ocasiones, éste llegó a sospechar que anhelaba conseguirlo para sí y los Jorgensons. Y justamente ese día, era un momento idóneo para intentarlo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo el jefe con escepticismo.

–Su espectáculo causó problemas con los Meatheads –explicó Spitelout –, si quieres que Mogadon se ponga de tu lado en esto, debes de mostrarle que eres nuestro jefe… incluso en tu hogar…

Stoick tragó saliva tratando de controlar el impulso de golpear a su hermano en la cara. Él estaba totalmente consciente de eso, pero no necesitaba que se lo recordaran…

–No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto ahora…–añadió tratando de retomar la marcha.

–Sí yo fuera el jefe, yo ya habría… –comenzó a decir Spitelout ante los murmullos de los otros dos vikingos que lo acompañaban.

–¡Pero no lo eres! –rugió Stoick como bestia embravecida volviéndose de golpe a ellos y sacudiendo su larga capa de piel de oso a su alrededor. El efecto fue inmediato, una mescla de miedo y respeto se reflejo en los ojos de sus seguidores donde antes hubo duda. Era muy importante para un jefe mantener la lealtad y obediencia de su gente, y en muchas ocasiones eso requería sacrificios –. ¡Está bien! –accedió sabiendo que se arrepentiría luego –. Enciérrenlo por ahora, ya decidiré que hacer con él cuando volvamos.

Y con esa orden, volvió a darles la espalda a los tres vikingos y continuar su camino hacia el centro de la aldea. Spitelout soltó un débil resoplido en resignación, antes de dirigirse a los otros dos tipos a sus lados:

–¡Ya escucharon al hombre!

Los tres vikingos comenzaron el largo acenso de la escalinata para aprender al joven delincuente.

* * *

–Hiccup ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le preguntó Honey a su hermano tratando de animarlo a levantarse, frotando con delicadeza su espalda –. ¿Qué te hizo…? –dijo angustiada denotándolo en su tono de voz y su mirada afligida.

Pero Hiccup no respondía, sus ojos estaban perdidos en el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba débilmente. La chica comenzó seriamente a preocuparse de que su padre lo hubiera lastimado físicamente.

Para los gemelos, quienes amaban a pesar de todo a su padre, eran los primeros en admitir que estaba lejos de ser perfecto en todos los sentidos. Pero si había algo que podían recalcar sin importar su falta de capacidades paternales, era que siempre los había tratado con delicadeza. En sus doce años de vida nunca les había levantado la mano a pesar de su gran fuerza y descomunal tamaño.

–Hiccup… –lo llamó de nueva ella casi con llanto ante su falta de respuesta.

–Hay que ayudar a Toothless… –soltó de repente el chico casi en susurro y sin alzar la mirada. Su voz era mucho más gangosa de lo normal como si se esforzara por no llorar – hay que evitar….

A Hiccup el mundo se le venía encima. Acaba de perder todo lo que tenía y pudo llegar a tener, en cuestión de segundos. Y aunque nunca tuvo la mejor relación con su padre, sus palabras lo habían herido tan profundamente que sentía como sufría su alma y corazón.

Ahora para el pobre muchacho a quien se le había arrebatado todo: nombre, tribu, su familia y tal vez tendría que enfrentar el destierro, se dio cuenta que solo quedaba algo seguro en su vida. Su mejor y escamoso amigo.

El muchacho intentó levantarse y llegar a la puerta del gran salón a pesar de las fuertes manos de su hermana que lo sujetaban de su ropa con desesperación. Antes de que lograra alcanzar la entrada, las puertas cedieron ante el paso de tres vikingos que les bloquearon la salida a ambos gemelos.

–¡Tú! –dijo Spitelout con tono amenazador indicándolo con su grande y regordete dedo –. Vendrás con nosotros.

Ante su orden, los otros dos vikingos se abalanzaron sobre el muchacho que trataba de entender que sucedía. Ambos apartaron a Honey de un solo tirón y sujetaron al gemelo pecoso de los brazos hasta casi alzarlo del suelo.

–¿Qué? –soltó Honey –. ¡No! ¿Adónde lo llevan? –insistió cuando la hicieron a un lado sin dificultad.

–A la prisión –respondió Spitelout con seriedad, mientras los otros dos hombres se llevaba a Hiccup a rastras entre sus grandes brazos de gorilas.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

–Alta traición. Mandato de tu padre.

–¡¿Qué?! –Honey trató de seguirlos, pero Spitelout la tomó del hombro y la detuvo mientras los captores de su hermano comenzaban el largo descenso por las grandes escaleras –. ¡Hiccup!

–¡Estaré bien, Honey! –le gritó su hermano apenas volviendo la cabeza sobre su hombro –. ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡No hagas nada estúpido! –agregó conociendo a la perfección a su hermana.

Una vez que la distancia entre ellos se volvió más grande, Spitelout soltó a su sobrina y siguió la comitiva que arrastraba al chico pecoso contra su voluntad. Honey los miró alejarse completamente paralizada, su cuerpo temblaba débilmente y varias lágrimas se columpiaban de sus pestañas. Esto era mucho peor que si Hiccup hubiera muerto en el fuego como en su sueño, y todo era culpa de su padre.

La ira comenzó a apoderarse de la joven de cabellera castaña, quien bajo las escaleras con una ferviente decisión. El temperamento que había heredado de su padre, estaba floreciendo en ella.

* * *

–Quiero que preparen el nightfury para transportarlo en una de las naves –indicó Stoick a su gente que rápidamente comenzaron los preparativos para la nueva búsqueda del nido –. Que todos los guerreros estén listos, quiero partir antes de que el sol marque el medio día.

Obtuvo una reacción positiva de su gente que lo aclamó ante sus órdenes. A sus alrededor los peludos Hooligan anduvieron de un lado a otro acatando los mandatos de su líder, preparándose con fervor para la futura batalla.

La leve sensación de duda que le había dejado el insubordinamiento de Spitelout, comenzó a desaparecer cuando confirmó que su gente seguía obedeciéndolo como el líder que era. Eso fue hasta que sintió un leve empujón a la altura de la cintura. No se esperaba que su pequeña y delgada hija respondiera en su contra con todas las fuerzas que podían darle sus brazos de espagueti.

–¡Papá! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –le dijo furiosa propinándoles varios golpes que resultaban indoloros para el gran jefe –. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Hiccup?!

En vano, Stoick trató de detenerla, pero la niña estaba tan furibunda que si utilizaba mucha fuerza para detener sus brazos, podría quebrar su frágiles hueso.

–Ve a casa, Honey –insistió tratando de no mírala directamente a los ojos, ya que sabía que le ropería el corazón apreciarla en ese estado.

–¡No! –bramó ésta empujándolo nuevamente mientras intentaba alejarse de ella.

Stoick empezó a perder la paciencia al ver que su rabieta comenzaba a llamar la atención de todos los habitantes de Berk reunidos en el centro de aldea, e incluso algunos Meatheads. Ante el fuerte escándalo que estaba generando la joven pecosa, otros habitantes de la isla salieron de sus casas al escuchar la conmoción, e incluso Gobber abandono su herrería donde estaba dotando de armas a los guerreros.

Al ver de nuevo la reacción de su gente, Stoick comenzó nuevamente a perder la paciencia:

–¡Tu hermano rompió la ley! ¡Prefirió la compañía de ese maldito demonio en lugar de su gente!

El jefe bajo la mirada y la calvó en el semblante de su hija. Honey estaba claramente rabiosa que unas lágrimas de pura ira colgaban de sus pestañas, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas brillan con tal intensidad y, su piel pálida y pecosa, adquirió un tono más rosado ante el rubor en sus mejillas.

–¡Y por qué no! –dijo ésta descaradamente sin importarle quien la viera o escuchara –. ¡Cuando su gente realmente estuvo para él! ¡Ni siquiera su padre es capaz de defenderlo de sus propios súbditos!

–Te cuidado con tus palabras, hija…

–¡¿O si no qué?! ¡¿Me mandaras a prisión junto con mi hermano?! ¡Pues lo preferiría!

Honey había sido insolente en muchas ocasiones, pero en esa vez estaba sacando la bola fuera del estadio. La chica había perdido el poco autocontrol de sus palabras y su comportamiento era increíblemente inaceptable para alguien en su posición. Stoick pudo escuchar un leve eco en su cabeza cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Gobber al otro lado de la aldea, y pudo oír con claridad las palabras acusadoras sobre sus pésimas habilidades como padre.

 _¿Había sido toda su culpa? ¿Él había arruinado a sus hijos?_

–No sabes que estás hablando –insistió Stoick recalcando sus palabras –. Son crímenes graves para ley vikinga –inclinó su rostro al de su hija, la cual tuvo que doblarse hacia atrás pero sin apartar la mirada desafiante de su padre –. ¡Esas bestias son más que animales sin alma! ¡Ellos se llevaron a tu madre!

–¡No Toothless! –contestó Honey –. ¡Él un excelente dragón y igual que muchos otros no tienen la culpa de los actos de pocos! ¡Como Hiccup no tiene la maldita culpa de tener un padre sin corazón!

Los ojos del jefe se abrieron tan grandes como paltos cuando pudo atar los cabos sueltos. _Honey supo del dragón… los supo todo el tiempo._ ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué se había apoderado de sus hijos para que actuaran de esa manera? Hiccup era prácticamente inofensivo y arriesgo su vida y la de su gente por un dragón, y a pesar de todo, continuaba necio en defenderlo hasta el punto de desafiar a su padre y líder. Y Honey, su pequeño tarrito de hidromiel, tal vez siempre tuvo la boca floja, pero nunca lo traicionaría; ahora estaba frente a él desafiándolo como si fuera un poderoso e invisible guerrero y poniéndolo en evidencia frene a toda la tribu.

Definitivamente algo malo les había sucedido a sus hijos. Todo era culpa de esa bestia negra como la noche…. ese demonio del Helhiem había poseído a sus dos hijos con su mirada _. Sí, todo tenía que ser su culpa._

–¡Tú sabías del dragón! ¡¿Por qué demonios no dijiste nada?!

–¿A quién? ¿A ti? ¿Para qué reaccionaras exactamente de esta manera? Carajo que no, nunca te hubiera dicho nada.

Finalmente Stoick perdió todo el control de su ser y su mano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del brazo de su hija.

–Papá… me lastimas.

Aunque la muchacha se quejo y trató inútilmente de liberarse, su padre la arrastró con facilidad de la vista de su gente en dirección a su hogar, solo seguidos de cerca por Gobber.

–¡Papá basta! –soltó Honey sin poder sentir su brazos y clavando sus talones en la lodosa tierra del camino, sin poder evitar en lo más mínimo el avance de su padre.

Pero el hombre no la escuchó. No valía la pena oír las palabras de los poseídos por algún ente maligno. _Eso tenía que ser._ Se encargaría primero del nido y del nightfury, y después le pediría a Gothi que sacara esas entidades malvadas de los cuerpos de sus hijos y tal vez así todo podría regresar a la normalidad.

Por mientras, debía asegurarse que no fueran un peligro para ellos y para otros. Cuando alcanzó su hogar, abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y arrojó dentro el cuerpo ligero de su hija como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. Honey tambaleó un poco ante el fuerte empujón y cayó con sus manos y rodillas en el suelo madera.

Alcanzó a volver su rostro hacia la puerta de su casa y pudo ver la imponente figura de su padre bajo el umbral, tan estoico como su nombre lo indicaba.

–Y por una vez en tu vida, quédate callada.

Y sin más, cerró la puerta dejándola en la sombras.

Honey hizo el esfuerzo descomunal para ponerse de pie y tratar de abrir la puerta, pero esta no cedió en lo más mínimo.

–No –dijo en vano golpeando con sus puños la puerta de madera hasta lastimarse las manos –. ¡No! ¡Papá! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Del otro lado de la puerta, Stoick utilizó varios troncos de madera para bloquearla, además de cerrar el picaporte con llave.

–Esta puerta no se abre hasta que regrese ¿entendido? –dio como orden final volviéndose hacia Gobber. El pobre herrero estaba tan confundido y consternado con lo que estaba sucediendo como para replicar una orden de su amigo.

Lo que no se dieron cuanta ambos vikingos, era que una pequeña figura cubierta de un pelaje blanco como la nieve observaba cada uno de sus movimientos desde un oculto rincón.

* * *

Hola a todos

Primero antes que nada, Rebeca gracias por tu comentario y que bueno te fascine Honey, pero lo siento, como lo dije en el capitulo anterior, entre Honey y Tuffnut solo abra una gran amistad. Y siendo sincera, Tuffnut es el único personaje que no va estar envuelto en dramas de romances. En otra ocasión platicare más de ello.

Y Dlydragon tengo que admitir que es muy interesante tu análisis sobre la evolución del personaje de Astrid y hasta tentador, pero para lo que tengo planeado me funciona la Astrid que mi me gusta, pero tomare en cuenta tu opinión de cómo se lleva con Hiccup.

Y regresando a este capítulo, creo que ya había remarcado lo supersticiosos que eran los vikingos, además que es muy difícil a veces a los padres admitir que su hijo hace males o especialmente, que es culpa de ellos. Aquí se refleja eso.

Ya por último, me hace muy feliz escuchar sus teorías sobre los personajes, sus relaciones y hasta del dragón de Honey. Y aquellos que me comentan tal vez les he dado algunas pistas de más que las que comento aquí. Por favor, Sssshhhhhhhhhh…. Guarden el secreto.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y estamos en contacto para el siguiente capítulo. Los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt ( .com) para ver el resto de mi trabajo y si lo desean, pueden darme un pequeño donativo para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo. Un saludo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	37. Incierto

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Incierto

Gobber recorrió en silenció gran parte de la aldea en su camino al muelle. Todo a su alrededor era un organizado caos a como los guerreros se preparaban para su inminente partida. La ultima búsqueda del nido. Prometía ser una heroica batalla que unió tanto a los Hooligans como Meatheads en fervientes deseo de sangre. Los ánimos estaban a la alza y los leves desacuerdos sobre el heredero de Stoick habían quedado de lado.

Con excepción para Gobber.

El viejo guerrero quería comprender lo que había sucedió en la arena, pero no encontraba solución a su dudas. Nunca había sido el vikingo más brillante y además varios golpes en la cabeza no le había ayudado a su coeficiente intelectual; pero él sabía que había mucho más de lo que presenció esa mañana. Pero su mejor amigo había cortado el tema, rotundamente.

Gobber tenía el incontrolable deseo de acudir a la prisión, esa pequeña choza solitaria que casi los Hooligans no utilizaban en una de la orilla de la aldea. Él desea obtener sus respuestas de la fuente original, de Hiccup, su aprendiz; ya que al final de cuentas Gobber había sido responsable del muchacho en la ausencia de su padre, así que lo sentía como su responsabilidad… su error. Pero Stoick se lo había prohibido, ya que lo necesitaba en el muelle para los últimos preparativos antes de zarpar. El asunto quedaría para atenderse a su regreso.

El herrero estaba un poco sorprendido con la sangre fría de su amigo, que parecía una persona completamente diferente. Él había estado el día en que nacieron los gemelos Haddock y recordaba a la perfección lo feliz que se encontraba el nuevo padre con sus dos vástagos a pesar de los malos presagios de su sobrevivencia. Eran tan pequeños y era un invierno bastante malo, nadie esperaba que sobrevivieran. Gobber no podía comprender como era posible que el mismo hombre en que vio su amor a sus hijos reflejado en su mirada, pudiera actuar tan fríamente en aquellos merecedores de tal devoción.

Pero por el momento no quedaba más que esperar, resolviera el problema de los chicos cuando regresaran, por mientras debían estar más preocupados por el enfrentamiento que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Y que los dioses los protegieran.

Gobber continuó su camino hasta una de las cornisas de roca cerca del puerto, donde se podían ver navíos Hooligans y Meatheads casi listos para surcar las aguas en busca de la victoria. A pesar de todos sus instintos y viejas costumbres de guerrero, Gobber volvió a perder su mente en su joven aprendiz que sufría de un futuro incierto, y de su delgada hermana que estaba condena a la misma suerte. Su dolor se expresó en sus rudas facciones al pesar en aquellos gemelos, los que había visto crecer toda su vida y convertirse en quienes eran ahora… traidores… o al menos era así como los llamaban.

 _¿Pero… él pensaba igual?_

Unos leves pasos los distrajeron de sus reflexiones, para luego percatarse que había sido alcanzado por la vieja de la aldea. Gothi había sido convocada al puerto para darles la ultima bendición tradiciones a los barcos antes de su partida, pero con una sola mirada a su rostro, Gobber pudo darse cuenta de la misma consternación que lo atormentaba también habitaba en la mujer.

Temían seriamente el destino que les deparaba a los gemelos Haddock y… lo que les esperaba a los guerreros más allá de esas aguas.

* * *

Toothless era consciente de su propia fuerza, acosta de su juventud. Los barbaros de dos piernas le tenía un nombre especial para él, pero eso no importaba… nunca le importó, él era quien era y con eso bastaba. Su cuerpo era tan fuerte como el viento, su aliento tan devastador como el rayo y velocidad tan precisa como la muerte. Él era imparable.

Desde muy joven había prendido a surcar el cielo, en hacerlo suyo y aclamar la noche en su nombre. Él era invencible y los disfrutaba. Iba a donde le quisiera y hacia lo que le plazca, pero siempre solo… siempre estuvo solo. Pero eso no importaba, lo prefería de esa manera, no había a quien obedecer, por quien preocuparse o por quien llorar. O al menos eso fue hasta que terminó atrapado por los llamados de la inicua reina.

Al igual que muchos antes que él, se volvió su esclavo. Volaba por ella, robaba por ella y mataba por ella. El poderoso ser que alguna vez fue, se convirtió en un simple peón de una guerra sin sentido que ningún bando sabía cómo había iniciado en un principio.

Pero todo cambio para Toothless el día que se topó con el pequeño niño humano de ojos verdes y cara manchada. En aquel momento, el dragón de ébano estaba seguro de su propio final, pero ante su sorpresa, ese chico no solo le perdonó la vida, sino también le dio otra oportunidad, y con el tiempo un propósito.

Toothless desarrolló una gran curiosidad por el pequeño humano como éste demostraba hacia él. Parecía mucho más listo que la mayoría de su clase. Poco a poco, el nightfury se fue encariñando con este pequeño niño y su doble femenina; ellos cuidaban de él, lo alimentaban, jugaban, bailaban juntos y le regresaron el poder de surcar nuevamente las nubes.

Por primera vez en su vida, a Toothless había algo más importante en su vida que él, tenía a alguien a quien amar y por quien morir. No quería cambiar eso por nada en el mundo, y ni reina y los otros barbaros de dos patas podían interponerse en sus deseos.

Fue por eso cuando su cuerpo adolorido y golpeado se encontraba atrapado por las cadenas y arneses, el espíritu de Toothless se sentía débil. No había logrado proteger a su joven amigo humano y lo habían apartado de su lado. Ahora no tenía idea de donde podía estar o que habían hecho con él los otros humanos salvajes. Él era prisionero nuevamente, sin voluntad o libertad para cumplir sus deseos y no tenía idea si volvería a ver al joven de ojos verdes y cara manchada que cambio su vida para siempre.

* * *

Honey nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida, en especial en su propio hogar. La gran choza del jefe se encontraba a oscuras, debido a que todas las salidas habían sido bloqueadas para impedir el escape de la jovencita, dejándola sumida en la profunda oscuridad. Por lo que le pareció horas, Honey golpeó la puerta con sus pequeños puños hasta lastimarse los nudillos, pero nadie de exterior acudió a socorrerla. Estaba sola, sumergida en la soledad y la tristeza.

Intentó violar las cerraduras como siempre lo había hecho, pero algo más impedía que la puerta se abriera, algo del otro lado la tenía atrancada. Ya sin fuerzas y con la garganta agotada de tanto gritar, la gemela se dejo deslizar por la superficie de madera de la puerta de su casa, hasta quedar tendida en el suelo, para luego estallar en llanto.

Honey no sollozaba como la mayoría de los niños, que podía ser ante cualquier cosa o injusticia. Ella solo derramaba lágrimas ante el miedo: el miedo de perder a su hermano, el miedo a sus sueños o el miedo ante la incertidumbre.

Su futuro era incierto, siempre lo fue, pero en esa ocasión era mucho más inconcebible. No tenía idea que era lo que su padre tenía planeado para ella y su hermano, tal vez más que un terrible castigo les deparaba. Hiccup había sido renegado por Stoick y con la traición probablemente enfrentaría el destierro de la isla. En cuanto a ella, era posible que tuviera la misma suerte ante su complicidad con su hermano, pero también cabía la posibilidad que su padre quisiera conservarla simplemente para cambiarla en el futuro al mejor postor. Eso le daba más miedo que el destierro.

Era curioso como cambiaba las cosas. Por tanto tiempo, los hermanos gemelos sufrieron la indiferencia de su padre y ahora que tenían su completa atención (aunque forma negativa) era preferible ser ignorados nuevamente.

Honey, entre lágrimas, recordó con dolor aquellos años del pasado cuando ella era pequeña y junto con su gemelo jugaban en la seguridad de su casa y bajo la mirada pendiente de su padre. Eran vagos, pero buenos recuerdos de cuando el amor de su familia aún estaba intacto, continuaban con lo que su madre dejo pendiente.

Tal pensamiento llevó a Honey preguntarse _¿que habría hecho su madre en esa situación? ¿Los abría apoyado o dado la espalda como su padre?_ No lo podía saber, nunca llegó a conocerla como para tener una idea de cuál partido habría tomado. Tal vez solo el viejo Wrinkly hubiera intervenido por ellos, pero él tampoco estaba para salvarlos.

La chica se sentía tan sola, sin familia, sin amigos y sin Toothless.

 _Todo era tan incierto…_

–¿Honey? –escuchó débilmente del otro lado de la puerta –. Chits… Honey…

–Hola –soltó la chica rápidamente apoyándose contra la madera –. ¡Hola! ¡¿Quien está ahí?!

La respuesta tardó un momento en llegar, por lo cual la gemela se sintió engañada. Alguien le hacía una pésima broma en las peores circunstancias, cuando voz volvió de nuevo:

–¡Roar!

–¿Eggingarde?

–Sí. ¿Qué sucede Honey? ¿Por qué te encerraron ahí adentro?

–Es… –balbuceó Honey débilmente y soportando un trago amargo de saliva – difícil de explicar…

–Entonces no lo hagas –dijo la esclava del otro lado con tal jovialidad en la voz que hizo sonreír a la pobre cautiva –. Sé que no mereces estar ahí.

–Gracias.

De nuevo quedaron en silencio. Honey pudo sentir como las lagrimas volvían aflorar en sus ojos a como el sentimiento de incertidumbre volvía apoderarse de ella.

–Honey ¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó tajantemente Eggingarde desconcertándola.

Honey se tomó tiempo poder articular su respuesta:

–Mucho.

–Yo también –explicó la niña esclava casi en susurro –. Todos actúan muy loco, no dejan de hablar del nido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo se iluminó en el cerebro de Honey, más que una idea sino como una visión, una de muerte y destrucción donde su padre y compatriotas podrían perder sus vidas. Era vago y menos claro que sus rutinarios sueños, pero era tan poderosa la sensación que sacudió su cuerpo. En una sacudida, la joven gemela salió de su estupor con la respiración entre cortada y temiendo más por otros, que por sí misma.

–Usaran a Toothless para buscar el nido –dijo con tal seguridad recordando la preocupación que demostró su hermano por el dragón de ébano antes de separarlos. Pero eso no era todo, además estaba… –: Hiccup dijo que ahí había un gigante dragón…

–¿Un gran "roar"?

–¡Un gigantesco "roar"! ¡Todos están por embarcarse a una muerte segura!

Aunque su padre era el culpable de todo el pesar que había caído sobre sus hijos y el rechazo de su gente fue siempre constante, Honey no tenía el corazón de piedra como para desearles una muerte tan irónica; además arrastraban al pobre e inocente Toothless con ellos al mismo destino.

–Hay que detenerlos –soltó la chica pecosa recobrando el valor y poniéndose de pie del frio piso de madera donde derramó sus lagrimas –. ¿Pero cómo? Ellos no entienden razones y papá piensa que lo he traicionado –su rápida mente trabajo a velocidad desglosando el problema y buscando una solución –. Necesitamos un plan y rápido. Hiccup siempre fue muy bueno para eso… ¡Eggingarde! ¿Sigues ahí?

–¿Roar?

–Muy bien. Porque voy a necesitar tú ayuda para salir de aquí.

* * *

Astrid marchaba como endemoniada por la aldea sin que nadie quisiera acercarse a ella. Eso se debía principalmente a la mirada de pocos amigos que llevaba y la nariz sangrante que lucía. Su no tan discreto puñetazo terminó en una gran trifulca en la arena, y a pesar de que recibió un golpe directo en el rostro, estaba satisfecha con haber derribado a su contrincante de una buena patada y que fueran necesarios más de un par de brazos para apartarla de su objetivo. Pero eso ya no tenía importancia, lo que quería saber era _¿qué había sido de Hiccup?_

Sabía perfectamente que el jefe nunca le haría daño a su hijo, sin importar lo enojado que estuviera con él, pero definitivamente el muchacho estaba en problemas con todo lo sucedido con el nightmare y el nightfury. Pero nadie le decía nada o le dedicaba su atención; la futura partida de las naves tenía tan ocupado a los guerreros, como para atender los reclamos de una jovencita refunfuñona. Fue hasta que vio como Toothless era subido completamente maniatado de patas a la cabeza al navío del jefe, cuando se percató de lo grave de la situación del gemelo. Tenía que dar con Hiccup cuanto antes.

Nunca se imaginó encontrado encerrado en la prisión de la aldea.

Esa maciza choza de madera que solo contaba con tres pequeñas celdas, que rara vez eran utilizadas y sus principal fusión era mantener quieto algún miembro del clan Thorston que le pareció divertido robarle las botas a alguien. Cuando Astrid llegó a la prisión la encontró desprotegida y sin vigilancia, no era necesario ya que su único ocupante era un pequeño escuálido muchacho que no podía ni levantar un hacha por su cuenta.

Al entrar, Astrid rápidamente vio Hiccup acurrucado en un ovillo de sí mismo en el centro de su celda, con la mirada oculta en sus brazos y estos abrazando sus piernas.

–¿Hiccup? –lo llamó ella débilmente ante la patética imagen que representaba.

El muchacho no le contestó, Astrid comenzó a temer que en realidad si estuviera herido.

–¡Hiccup! –repitió elevando su voz y sujetando con fuerza los barrotes de la celda. En respuesta, el pequeño cuerpo de Hiccup de contralló un poco.

Definitivamente la estaba escuchando, pero se sentía tan miserable como para responder. Eso enfureció a Astrid, quien había visto de primera mano la fuerza que podía tener aquel gemelo pecoso y aquella actitud lastimera que había adoptado, no solo comenzaba a enfermarla, sino que no iba con él. Así que contraatacó:

–Vaya que si la arruinaste, en una sola mañana perdiste todo, tu nombre, tu familia, tu mejor amigo…

–Gracias por recordármelo –dijo el chico débilmente continuando en posición fetal.

Astrid esperó unos segundos a que dijera algo más, pero al ver que no hablaba, se dispuso a insultarlo. Tenía preparado algunas cuantas palabrotas listas en su mente, cuando de repente el muchacho comenzó a enderezarse hasta quedar sentado en su solitaria celda, pero sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

–Habría sido más sencillo todo, si hubiera matado al dragón –dijo él con profundo rencor.

Hiccup sabía muy bien que Toothless no era el principio de sus penas pero si la gota que derramó el vaso. Él era el hijo del líder vikingo de Berk, debía demostrar fuerza y poder, y en lugar de eso fue débil y un cobarde por no atreverse a matar a la bestia. Su vida habría sido mucho más sencilla, no estaría metido en esos problemas y su padre no habría condenado a sus guerreros a morir, si él hubiera acabado con el dragón.

–Cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho –le dijo Astrid ante su reflexiones –, pero tú no lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

Era algo que él mismo se preguntaba, por lo cual no necesitaba que Astrid se lo reclamara. Había demostrado lo patético que era por no haber querido matar un dragón… a pesar de que se viera tan débil y asustado… tanto como él. Ante sus ojos, el nightfury atrapado y herido, había sido un reflejo de su propio ser.

 _¿Pero qué había ganado todo eso?_

–Pero eres el primero en montar un dragón.

Aunque Hiccup tenía la mirada perdida en sus pies no pudo evitar recordar la maravillosa sensación del vuelo, el viento frio contra su cara y vértigo en los movimientos de Toothless. Cuando volaban juntos, se sentía contado a él… eran casi uno. Él lo necesitaba tanto como el dragón a él. Pero ahora, estaba condenado a sufrir el mismo destino que muchos otros de su especie, esas maravillosas criaturas que perecieron inútilmente en una guerra sin sentido, la cual era dirigida por su padre y que al final le costaría la vida a todos.

Reflexionando ante su propias palabras, Hiccup se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo, debía salvar a Toothless, a su padre, a los otros guerrero y a los dragones. Tenía que hacerlo.

–¡Astrid! –la llamó el muchacho levantando la vista, pero pronto cambio su tono determinado ante el aspecto de la joven rubia –. ¡Astrid! ¿Qué te paso? –la indicó mientras se ponía de pie.

–Gajes del oficio –respondió ella sin darle importancia, mientras el chico trataba tocar su nariz cubierta de sangre seca –. Hay cosas más importantes que esto.

–Debemos detenerlos, Astrid –agregó Hiccup retomando su posición decidida –. Todos van a una muerte segura.

–Eso se escucha mucho mejor –dijo ella con una sonrisa picara –. Bueno, excepto por lo de morir.

–Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí.

Hiccup luchó con los barrotes de su celda en vano y el cerrojo de la puerta por nada cedió a las sacudidas.

–Es inútil –sentenció Astrid soltando una patada a la puerta –. Tomaron las llaves consigo, no hay forma de abrir la puerta.

–Pero si no puedes abrir la puerta, siempre busca otra forma de salir –dijo de repente una voz detrás de Hiccup y Astrid, haciendo que ambos soltaran un grito en sorpresa.

Se volvieron a la ventana enrejada detrás de ellos, para toparse con el rostro pecoso de Honey asomándose por la cuadrada hendidura.

–¡Honey! –soltó Hiccup –. ¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!

–Hiccup no me distraigas –se quejó ella mientras ataba una soga gruesa a uno de los barrotes – que Eggingarde no podrá sostenerme por mucho tiempo.

–Roar –se escuchó débilmente.

–¡¿Eggingarde?!

–¿Eggingarde? –preguntó Astrid sin comprender –. ¿Quién es Eggingarde?

–Excelente –dijo Honey satisfecha antes de desaparecer de un solo brinco –. Quítense de la pared.

Antes de que Hiccup o Astrid pudieran preguntar que estaba planeando, lo barrotes de la ventana fueron arrancado de un solo tirón llevándose con sigo parte del marco de la misma. Sin poder contener una sonrisa, Hiccup no perdió tiempo en trepar por la ventana abierta y salir al exterior. Su sorpresa fue mucho mayor al descubrir que Honey había atado el otro extremo de la soga al jabalí mascota de los gemelos Thorston para que hiciera el trabajo pesado.

Tan pronto el joven pecoso fue libre, volvió a quedar prisionero por los estrujante brazos de su hermana. No pudo contener la alegría que le daba verla, que una vez que se recuperó del estupor le correspondió a su afecto.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Honey al oído –. ¿No te lastimaron?

–No ¿Y tú?

–Sobreviviré.

Hiccup y Honey se separaron sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pronto la vista del joven gemelo pasó a la pequeña esclava cubierta con piel de osos blanco que también sonreía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

–Gracias, Eggingarde.

–Roar –gruñó levantando una de sus manos afelpadas.

Unos segundos después Astrid se reunió con el grupo, dándole la vuelta a la choza que servía como prisión. Al verla, Hiccup recordó cual era la razón de su urgencia por ser libre, que sin decir razón alguna a las chicas, salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de los muelles. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, los barcos se había marchado hacía tanto que ya no se distinguían a la distancia.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó Astrid casi sin aliento cuando ella, Honey y Eggingarde lo alcanzaron cerca del acantilado.

–Probablemente algo estúpido –soltó Hiccup sin querer con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

–Sí, pero ya hiciste eso –puntualizó su hermana.

–Entonteces algo estúpido –agregó con una idea brillante en la cabeza y sin decir más salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

–Eso está mucho mejor –sentenció Astrid corriendo detrás de él, pero con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Hola a todos

Los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt para ver el resto de mi trabajo y si lo desean, pueden darme un pequeño donativo para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	38. Como entrenar a tu dragón

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Como entrenar a tu dragón

.

.

La aldea de Berk que hacía apenas esa misma mañana se encontraba tan llena de vida y con esperanzas por un nuevo prospecto, quedo completamente en soledad ante la partida de los guerreros (o más bien la mayoría de sus habitantes) que se embarcaron a la inminente batalla y gloria en las puertas de Helhiem, dejando atrás solo a los más jóvenes y a los ancianos. Aunque Stoick the Vast, el gran guerrero y líder de la tribu de los peludos Hooligans, había prometido a su gente finalmente la victoria contra las bestias escupe fuego, las dudas del éxito afloraban entre aquellos que quedaron atrás en sus hogares. Mildew recordaba la situación constantemente con sus quejidos y sus presagios de desgracia futura.

–Ya cállate viejo inútil –le gruñó la abuela Stevenson dándole con un cesto de mimbre en la cabeza –. Tú tienes de vidente lo que yo tengo de joven.

–Eso no se lo niego, señora –contestó el anciano de malas pulgas ganándose otro golpe en la cabeza.

Aquella faena que hubiera resultada divertida en otra situación, era observada de cerca por los gemelos Thorston, Snotlout y Fishlegs quienes mataban el tiempo descansando junto al pozo de agua.

–No sé, pero esperaba que fuera grandioso el día que llegara a ver a la vieja Stevenson perseguir a Mildew por toda la aldea –sentención Tuffnut con hastía –, pero… neh –añadió encogiendo los hombros.

–Sí, algo no está cuajando –agregó su hermana recargando sus codos contra la orilla del pozo.

Desde el inesperado desenlace del enfrentamiento de Hiccup en la arena con el nightmare, los cuatro jóvenes se habían mantenido apartados de todo el movimiento y preparativos para la batalla. A diferencia de la mayoría de los habitantes de Berk, la revelación del gemelo pecoso los había afectado de una manera única e imprevista.

–La aldea quedo casi desierta –soltó Snotlout refunfuñando sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, una vez que Mildew logró ocultarse de la vieja Stevenson debajo de su carreta de coles –, Berk parece casi un pueblo fantasma.

–Sí, algún desalmado hijo de puta podría aprovecharlo para saquear algunas casa –comentó Ruffnut con malicia dirigiéndole una mirada a su gemelo.

–Así es, mi querida hermana –admitió Tuffnut por inercia, pero fue hasta que distinguió la mirada especial que le dirigían los ojos azules y saltones de su gemela, cuando captó el mensaje –. ¿Quieres ir a saquear algunas casas? –agregó indicándole la más cercana.

Snotlout soltó un bufido.

–¿Cómo pueden pensar en estupideces después de todo lo que sucedió en la arena? –agregó el moreno cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y plantándose frente a los gemelos Thorston –. ¿Cuándo nuestros padres se dirigen a la guerra?

–¿A dónde quiere llegar con eso Snotlout? –preguntó para su sorpresa Fishlegs, quien había permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Oh –dijo Ruffnut con una picara sonrisa –. ¿Es acaso que el bichito de la envidia de Astrid está afectando ahora a Snotlout?

–¿Qué?

–Sí, te pica, te pica, te pica –siguiendo la broma de su hermana, Tuffnut comenzó a atacar al joven moreno con su dedos, clavándolos en su abdomen. Snotlout soportó tan solo tres piquetes antes que soltara un puñetazo contra el rostro del gemelo rubio.

Ruffnut desencajó una sonora carcajada cuando su hermano cayó de sentón en el suelo ante fuerte revés.

–¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?! – gruñó el moreno realmente molesto, aunque de momento no estaba muy seguro con quien –. ¡¿Acaso no vieron lo mismo que yo?! –agregó casi con un rugido –. ¡Hiccup nos traicionó a todos!

–Y de la manera más genial posible –comentó Tuffnut tranquilamente desde el suelo apuntando con su dedo índice el cielo nublado sobre sus cabezas.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó se nuevo Snotlout completamente desconcentrado con las palabras del rubio. El joven Jorgenson no podía comprender como ellos podía ver cómo sin nada los actos de Hiccup, mientras que él…

–Hey, tarados –los llamó de repente Lars Thorston apareciendo junto con Gullibird Stevenson y Dogsbreath –. ¿Qué tanto hacen?

Los cuatro jóvenes junto al pozo intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas ante los recién llegados, para luego solo encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

–Deben de sentirse como idiotas –mencionó Gullibird en burla – al descubrir que se dejaron engañar por las mentiras de Hiccup.

–Sí, idiotas –agregó Dogsbreath con su característico tono de tonto.

Sus compañeros solos alcanzaron a soltar unas leves risitas antes de que fueran interrumpidos inesperadamente:

–Cierra el hocico, Dogsbreath –lo cayó Ruffnut dando un paso delante de sus compañeros y haciendo frente al gigante y redondo joven que se rió de ellos.

–¡Ciérrame lo si puedes, bruta! –le contestó el grandulona golpeándola con su gran pecho haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás.

–En cualquier momento, imbécil –respondió ella imitando sus movimientos, pero sin obtener ningún efectos en su enorme masa.

Pronto, los varones Thorston presentes se apresuraron a separar a la joven rubia del gigante Dubrain, quienes la conocían de ser testaruda y obstinada, de lo que podría ser una horrible pelea. Generalmente Tuffnut disfrutaba de ver en su hermana en dolor, pero ante la gran masa de músculos quera Dogsbreath eso resultaría en una masacre.

–Dejemos a estos pendejos –dijo Lars alejando a sus amigos de sus primos y los demás chicos de su generación –. Mejor molestemos a Rubella y a su nuevo novio Meathead.

Dogsbreath aceptó de mala gana los empujones de sus amigos mientras lanzaba miradas asesinas a Ruffnut sobre su hombro.

–Tuviste suerte por ahora, Thorston.

La gemela rubia le respondió desde los brazos de su gemelo con una llamativa señal ofensiva.

–No te preocupes, hermana –dijo Tuffnut liberándola de su agarre una vez que la amenaza se marchó –, en algún momento tendrán que dormir.

Ambos gemelos se sonrieron el uno al otro con malicia, ya que una venganza comenzaba a formarse en sus cabezas. Tal vez no eran los más listos, bueno… no había nada de brillante en ellos, pero definitivamente tenían un don para las travesuras y el desquite.

–Pero es cierto lo que dicen –insistió Snotlout retomando el tema –. Hiccup hizo mucho más que engañarnos –su reclamos acapararon las total atención se sus amigos –. ¡Nos dejo en completo ridículo! Fuimos superados por un sucio mentiroso hijo de…

–¿De verdad nos mintió? –fue de nuevo interrumpido y para su sorpresa, nada menos que por Fishlegs.

–¿Qué dijiste Fishface?

–¿Realmente Hiccup nos engaño? –repitió el joven regordete rubio. Su tono de voz fue extrañamente ajeno al tímido que solía usar con normalidad. Había algo en su postura y su mirada que captó inmediatamente la atención de sus amigos y los motivó a no interrumpirlo –. Es verdad que no dijo nada sobre donde aprendió todo lo que podía hacer, pero de verdad ¿eso fue realmente un engaño? No recuerdo que algún momento lastimara aún dragón… solo los… manejaba. Fuimos nosotros los que supusimos que estaba peleando contra ellos.

Snotlout se apresuro a comentar en contra, pero se quedo con la palabra en la punta de la legua, la boca abierta y el dedo levantado, sin ningún argumento para contradecirlo. Ya que si lo pensaba detenidamente, Hiccup nunca llegó a lastimar a ninguno de los dragones realmente… él solo los dominaba.

–Y de la forma más de puta madre que podrías imaginar –agregó Tuffnut casi con orgullo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Su gemela asintió a su vez. Aunque toda la aldea veía con malos ojos las acciones del joven heredero, los Thorston en su forma simple de ver la vida, las acciones de Hiccup demostraban más asombro que traición. Y después de todo, una vez que comenzaron a tratarlo con más naturalidad a él y Honey, no veían posible llegar a juzgarlo por sus acciones. A veces los menos brillantes, ven el mundo más feliz y sencillo.

–¡¿Es enserio?! –finalmente las palabras salieron de la boca de Snotlout –. ¡No puedo creer que ustedes estén de acuerdo con ese… ese…! –pero de nuevo las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Snotlout estaba confundido, más que nunca en su vida. Por un lado, una parte de él decía que debía estar feliz por el fracaso y caída de Hiccup, la vergüenza de un Haddock era el alza para un Jorgenson; o al menos eso le había enseñado su padre. Pero por otro lado, en realidad se sentía enojado ¿decepcionado? ¿Traicionado? No estaba seguro. Definitivamente las acciones de su primo le había afecta, en especial después de abrirle las puertas…

–Astrid –sus pensamientos fueron una vez más interrumpidos por Fishlegs, quien indicó a la joven rubia llegó justamente a sus espaldas.

Los cuatros jóvenes se volvieron de inmediato en lo que Astrid se plantaba frente a ellos, después de correr por toda la aldea en su búsqueda.

–¿Qué chingados te paso en la cara? –se apresuró en preguntarle Ruffnut al ver la sangre seca que aún adornaba su nariz.

–Parece que alguien te dio con un mazo en rostro –comentó Tuff con una risita tonta señalándola.

Astrid lo tomó de su dedo amenazador y le torció el brazo sobre su espalda de un solo movimiento. Ruff carraspeó de risa.

–Qué bueno que llegas Astrid –le dijo Snotlout ignorando los gemidos de dolor del gemelo rubio –, tú si podrás hacer entrar en razón a estos cabezas de piedra que Hiccup no es lo que piensas.

–Exactamente, Snotlout –aceptó la chica soltando a Tuff del candado en que atrapó su brazo.

–Lo ven.

–Sabe mucho más de los dragones de lo que se pueden imaginar.

–Así es… ¡¿Qué?!

Pero el joven moreno no alcanzó a enfrentar a la rubia, ya que sus otros tres amigos lo hicieron a un lado, dejándolo caer al suelo lodos para aproximarse más a Astrid. Fishlegs y los Thorston comenzaron bombardear a la rubia con un millar de preguntas a la vez, que esta tuvo que alzar sus brazos para calmar sus bríos.

–No solo eso –dijo ella –, la tribu junto con los Meatheads van han una muerte segura, ya que hay un gigantesco dragón más grande que una montaña en su isla –explicó utilizando sus brazos para expresar la inmensidad de la bestia.

Sus amigos contuvieron la respiración.

–¿Qué? –comenzó a decir Snotlout –. No existe tal cosa como…

–Giganticus Maximus –soltó Fishlegs de la nada.

Todas las miradas se clavaron de inmediato en él.

–¿Tú como sabes eso? –le preguntó Astrid.

–El libro de dragones –se apresuró a agregar el joven regordete algo cohibido con todos los ojos sobre él –, dice que existieron tan grandes, que su vasto tamaño rivaliza con las montañas, aunque solo lo menciona como una leyenda. Quién diría que es cierto y que Hiccup descubriría uno –agregó con una débil sonrisita y encogiendo los hombros.

–Son mentiras, no hay tal cosa…

–Bueno, no es una leyenda –informó Astrid denotando la gravedad del asunto – y nos padres van directo a él.

–¿Qué? –soltó Snotlout por última vez en la conversación.

–Hiccup tiene un plan, pero necesitara ayuda…

Antes de que terminara su oración, Ruffnut posó su mano en el hombro de Astrid, mientras ella y su hermano asentían con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios. La rubia se las devolvió antes de voltear en dirección de Fishlegs, quien la miró con temor en un principio antes entrecerrar la mirada con una determinación casi extraña en él. Con el apoyo de sus amigos, Astrid se dio media vuelta antes de salir corriendo, guiándolos en dirección de la arena.

Snotlout se quedo paralizado por un momento junto el pozo totalmente confundido con lo que acababa de suceder; pero luego de unos segundos, soltó un gruñido de frustración y siguió a toda prisa al resto del grupo.

* * *

–¿Estás segura de esto Honey?

La pequeña esclava Eggingarde aferraba con fuerza un saco con provisiones que le había entregado la joven pecosa, mientras ésta preparaba a toda velocidad un diminuto y raquítico bote medio olvidado en el puerto.

–Debes de aprovechar la oportunidad Eggingarde –le explicó Honey mientras soltaba las ultimas amaras. Estaba tan ocupada en su tarea, que no se percató de la mirada de pánico de su amiga esclava –. Recuerda lo que te dije la primera vez que nos vimos. Aquí en Berk no existe la esclavitud, así que puedes hacer lo que deseas, y mientras Brann se encuentra con los demás en busca del nido, debes de aprovechar para salir de aquí y buscar tu familia.

–Pero… ha sido tanto tiempo desde que fui libre… –soltó Eggingarde con miedo y duda –desde la última vez que los vi…

De un solo tirón de una soga, Honey liberó la pequeña vela estampada que ella había remendado hacía tiempo, y que con la brisa marina se extendió de inmediato. El Hopeful Puffin estaba listo para partir.

Honey se volvió hacia su amiga y por primera vez denotó la duda en su rostro. Resultaba extremadamente enternecedor como su rostro delgado, ojos saltones y cabello negro se ocultaba detrás de la caperuza de piel de oso. Pero no había tiempo que perder, ya que no estaba segura cuando aparecería algún vigía del puerto que pudiera detenerlas.

–Es por eso que no debes detenerte ahora –le dijo con calma posando sus manos en los hombros de la esclava. Eggingarde elevó sus ojos negros con timidez y los clavó en los verdes de Honey –. Este bote es pequeño pero resistente, Hiccup y yo lo construimos juntos, vira de manera extraña a la derecha pero una vez que te acostumbras puedes remediarlo con la vela. Tanto tiempo navegando con los Meatheads es probable que sepas que hacer.

Eggingarde asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

–Listo –le indicó Honey haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso libre al pequeño navío –, ahora o nunca Eggingarde.

La pequeña esclava dio un paso hacia adelante pero inmediatamente se detuvo, su mirada estaba clavada en el pequeño bote, pero sus manos apretaban con fuerza el saco en ellas. _Era su oportunidad… podía ser libre…_

Antes de Honey pudiera apresurarla, Eggingarde se dio media vuelta como un rayo y se arrojó al cuello de la gemela pecosa.

–Muchas gracias, Honey –le dijo al oído casi en llanto.

La gemela se quedo paralizada por un momento, ya que no estaba acostumbra a ser abrazada por otras personas que no fuera su hermano. Pero pronto salió de su estupor y correspondió el afecto de la esclava frotando sus manos en su espalda.

–No, gracias a ti –le confesó con clama –. Si no me hubieras recordado que está bien sentir miedo, tal vez seguiría llorando en el piso de mi casa.

–Me gustaría ayudarte mucho más…

–No, esta es nuestra pelea –Honey la apartó de sí apoyando de nuevo sus manos en sus hombros. Le dirigió una mirada con fuerza, casi como si se lo ordenara –, nuestra equivocación… tú no tienes porque arriesgar tu vida –pero terminó regalándole una sonrisa que relajó a Eggingarde –. Ahora regresa con tu familia y se libre.

–Y yo espero que salves a la tuya.

La pequeña niña en piel de osos, asintió nuevamente la cabeza, antes de apartarse de Honey y subir al bote de un solo brinco. El raquítico navío se sacudió con el peso agregado, pero pronto comenzó a deslizarse por las aguas con ligereza como Toothless lo hacía en las nubes.

–¡No importa que tan lejos me encuentre! – gritó Eggingarde mientras se alejaba del muelle de Berk –. ¡O que pase, siempre serás mi amiga Honey! ¡Mi mejor amiga!

–¡Soy tu única amiga! –le respondió Honey desde la orilla del último tablón del muelle.

–¡Por siempre!

–¡Adiós Eggingarde! –se despidió la gemela sacudiendo el brazo –. ¡Se libre!

–¡Roarrrr!

Y más rápido que cualquier otro barco de gran tamaño, el Hopeful Puffin se fue desvaneciendo en el horizonte, y como su nombre lo indicaba, dándole esperanza a quien lo navegaba.

* * *

Hiccup esperaba algo de dificultades para entrar de nuevo en la arena, pero descubrió que corría con un poco de suerte por primera vez en su vida, cuando descubrió que nadie la vigilaba. Sin complicaciones corrió hasta las jaulas del nadder, gronckle y zippleback, y activo las palancas abriendo de par en par cada una de las puertas. Algo extrañados con lo que estaba sucediendo, los tres dragones salieron de sus prisiones a la luz del día con sumo cuidado y muy alerta de sus alrededores. Pronto sus miradas captaron al pequeño joven pecoso en el centro de la arena y se aproximaron a él como depredadores a su presa.

Por un breve segundo, Hiccup volvió a sentir temor y duda ante sus acciones, y el recuerdo de haber sido perseguido por el nightmare seguía aun muy fresco; pero luego recordó lo que estaba en juego y su buen amigo nightfury; siguiendo su corazón, desistió de sus deseos de salir corriendo y extendió sus brazos hacia las bestias escamosas que se le venían encima.

–Voy a necesitar su ayuda –dijo el muchacho. Pudo sentir como el piso vibraba con cada paso que daban los dragones –. Mi mejor amigo está en peligro al igual que toda mi gente, ellos van a morir a manos de ese enorme dragón que habita en su isla –les explicó acompañando su corazón en cada una de sus palabras, pero este se aceleró cuando su piel percibió el aliento caliente de las bestias contra su piel y sus ojos penetrantes sobre él –. La vida de muchos como ustedes esta en riesgo. Por favor, los necesito… a todos ustedes.

Casi podía escuchar sus respiraciones en sus oídos. Hiccup apretó los parpados y espero. Pronto la sensación cálida en su piel se extendió por sus manos cuando al tacto percibió la rugosa y escamosa piel de los dragones. El chico abrió los ojos para encontrar a las cuatro bestias frotando sus cabezas contra sus brazos y manos.

Hiccup casi pudo escuchar en palabras de su idioma, que los dragones le otorgarían sus ayuda.

–Gracias.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hiccup regresó inmediatamente hasta la entrada de la arena, donde solían guardar algunas herramientas y sogas, así como las armas que decoraban las paredes, que podrían ayudarle en el plan suicida que había formado en su cabeza. El chico comenzó buscar una cuerda lo suficientemente larga para sujetarse a uno de los dragones, cuando escuchó de repente detrás de él:

–Vas a necesitar una soga más gruesa que esa.

Asustado y creyendo haber sido descubierto, Hiccup se volvió de golpe con los ojos tan abiertos como dos grades platos, para descubrir que se trataba de Astrid y el resto de los chicos de su generación.

–¿Qué es…?

–Pensé que necesitarías ayuda –dijo la rubia indicando a Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Snotlout (éste último, era único que no parecía muy convencido de querer estar ahí).

–Pero ustedes… no necesitan hacer…

–Au contraire –lo interrumpió Tuff avanzando hacia él –. Para una misión tan deschavetada como esta vas a necesitar el arma más chingona que tiene Berk. O sea "mí" –dijo de ultimo indicándose a sí mismo.

Pero la altanería de Tuff duró poco cuando su hermana lo sujetó del cuerno de su casco y lo aportó del rostro de Hiccup. Luego Ruff, se puso en su lugar y se inclinó sobre el gemelo pecoso intimidadoramente.

–Esta idea es una locura –comentó y luego agregó con voz baja –: y me encanta por ello.

Astrid apareció de tercera tomando a Ruff del codo y apartándola de un solo tirón de su chico. Con una sonrisa muy poco común en ella, dijo:

–Solo dinos que hay que hacer.

Hiccup miró a cada uno de los jóvenes a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Eran estos los mismos chicos que hacía apenas unos meses se burlaban de él indiscriminadamente; ahora se encontraban ahí, deseos por seguir sus órdenes.

–¿Fishlegs?

Se volvió de último a su tímido y regordete amigo, que curiosamente se mostraba más decidido que nunca y con una postura firme con sus manos en la cintura. _¿Acaso había llegado a otro mundo del Yggdrasil?_

Pero nada tenía que ver el misticismo o el designio de los dioses. Fishlegs simplemente estaba haciendo honor a sus propias palabras. Había prometido intentar de nuevo ser amigo de Hiccup y eso implicaba confiar en él y en sus decisiones en las buenas y las malas. Aunque en ese caso, las demenciales. No sería mejor que le viejo Fishlegs si lo decepcionaba de nuevo.

–Los amigos están para apoyarse sin importar nada.

–Gracias… –dijo el muchacho pecoso conmovido – gracias a todos.

–Por favor –soltó de repente Snotlout interrumpiendo el conmovedor momento –. No sé que están pensando que podemos hacer –agregó frustrado sacudiendo sus brazos –, Hiccup es considerado como un traidor, nadie va apoyarnos para llegar a la isla de los dragones, y además los guerreros se llevaron todos los navíos. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos…? –se detuvo en seco cuando sus ojos captaron detrás de su primo los tres dragones sueltos en la arena, que avanzaban a ellos interesados en tantas voces humanas.

–Ellos solucionaran nuestro pequeño problema de transporte –explicó Hiccup con determinación, causando cierto asombro en sus amigos. En el caso de Snotlout, con la boca abierta –. Pero primero deberán ganarse su confianza, si que los dejen volar sobre ellos.

Los chicos dieron un respingo con tal descabellada idea, pero unos segundos después, casi todos estaban fascinados con ella.

–¿Volar? ¡Volar! –gritó Snotlout como histérico sujetándose el casco en lo que el resto de los chicos siguieron a Hiccup de cerca al interior de la arena.

El muchacho le explicó a cada uno de los chicos el delicado proceso de cómo ganarse la confianza de un dragón, para algunos de ellos fue más sencillo o natural que para los otros. Por ejemplo, Fishlegs tenía sus dudas de extender su mano hacia el gronckle, pero ésta quedo cautivada por el olor a comida de sus dedos, que terminó lamiendo cada uno de su nudillo provocando varias carcajadas del chico regordete.

Hiccup temió que con sus constantes peleas, Tuff y Ruff arruinarían el momento para acercarse a su dragón, pero el zippleback se mostró más interesado en verlos pelear el uno contra el otro, que comenzó a imitarlos golpeando sus cabezas entre sí.

–Sí que son inteligentes –comentó Ruff mirando a las dos cabezas de zippleback luchando entre ellas, mientras realizaba un candado al cuello a su hermano.

–Saben distinguir la genialidad –aceptó éste con orgullo.

Astrid tuvo más problemas que nadie y en cierta forma sentía que pasaba de nuevo por el desprecio de Toothless.

–Hiccup, tal vez el nadder no es para mí –se quejo la chica cuando la dragona azul de púas, levantó su cola en amenaza en su dirección.

–No digas eso –dijo el gemelo castaño –. Ambos son fuertes y agudos, hasta en cierta forma incomprendidos en su belleza interior –insistió el muchacho dándole un leve empujón hacia la dragona –. Pero antes de que intentes ganarte su confianza debes ganarte su perdón.

Astrid le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos al muchacho ante de enfrentarse nuevamente al nadder. La dragona giró a su alrededor amenazadoramente, gruñendo y extendiendo las alas. Realmente no estaba feliz de verla.

 _Bueno, ella también lo estaría si le hubieran partido un escudo en la cara._

Solo costo uno segundos analizarlo para que Astrid se diera cuenta de lo que quería decir Hiccup con sus palabras: los dragones era bestias incomprensibles y muy mal juzgadas. Las consideraban bestias tontas sin sentimientos, cuando en realidad podían sentir como ellos. La nadder no estaba siendo agresiva o vengativa, solo era cuidadosa de una persona que la lastimó en el pasado. En cierta forma le recordó a Honey y ese enorme muro que había puesto entre ellas y para otras personas. _Solo trataba de no ser herida nuevamente._

Fue cuando la rubia los comprendió, sintiéndose la mayor basura del mundo. Astrid estaba tan enfocada en obtener su retribución que lastimó a muchos en su camino, tanto dragones como personas, con tal de demostrar a todos que podía más de lo que le dictaba por su género. En eso se parecía al Deadly nadder, incomprendida de su verdadera belleza por lo peligrosa que podía ser.

–De acuerdo –dijo la muchacha irguiendo su postura y bajando sus defensas –. Aquí estoy –agregó extendiendo los brazo y cerrando los ojos –, estas enojada conmigo porque te golpee, de acuerdo lo entiendo. Bueno no me moveré, dame tu mejor golpe y así estaremos a manos.

La chica se quedo quieta y firme esperando a que llegara el golpe. Al tener los ojos cerrados no podía ver que estaba haciendo el nadder o cuando atacaría. Pero se merecía lo que viniera.

Estaba lista.

Entonces sintió un leve empujón en su pecho e inconscientemente abrió sus ojos, en lo que sus brazos sujetaron la gran masa apretó contra su cuerpo. La dragona no la atacó, contrario a ello, frotó su cabeza contra su pecho produciendo un leve chirrido.

–Estamos en paz.

Astrid no pudo evitar reír mientras acariciaba con cuidados las escamas azules del nadder. Hiccup presenció toda la escena con orgullo ante todo lo que habían conseguido sus amigos. Por primera vez creyó que había esperanzas de terminar esa guerra.

–¿Qué me perdí? –dijo una voz detrás él haciéndolo salir de sus meditaciones. Honey marchaba en su dirección en total calma y sola. Eso le dejo claro que Eggingarde ya era libre –. Esto sí que es un avance, quien lo diría –agregó su gemela con las manos en la cintura al contemplar a los demás chicos interactuando pacíficamente con los dragones.

–No puedo evitar pensar que tal vez así es como debió ser todo de un principio –comentó Hiccup su lado con una extraña sensación en su pecho.

–Thor te oiga, Hiccup –agregó Honey pasando su mirada en cada uno de los jóvenes frente a ellos –. Solo uno aún no se compromete a la idea –señaló a Snotlout que se encontraba entre los demás chicos pero claramente renuente de tocar, o ser tocado, por alguno de dragones.

–Bueno, aún falta un dragón –dijo Hiccup indicando con la cabeza la jaula que seguía cerrada.

–¿El nightmare? –soltó Honey con incredulidad, reflejando su temor en su rostro pecoso –. Hiccup, la ultima vez…

–Pero esta vez será diferente porque no lo haré solo –la interrumpió su hermano tomándola de la mano y guiándola hasta la jaula cerrada. En un principio Honey se resistió a ser jalada, pero el cálido apretón de su gemelo le dio la seguridad para seguirlo.

La primera lección de cómo entrenar a un dragón transcurrió sin problemas, mejor que las lecciones de Gobber de cómo eliminarlos. Era una curiosa ironía que esto sucediera en la misma arena de entrenamiento; un pensamiento que no se le escapó a la encorvada y pequeña figura que presenció todo los movimientos de los chicos desde lo más alto de la reja.

* * *

Hola a todos

Un capitulo largo, pero que en realidad me dio poco tiempo para escribirlo. Tal vez algunos detalles no están tan trabajados como debería, pero se da la idea. Y lo sé, lo termine algo similar al anterior, !pos ni modo! Es un detalle importante.

El Hopeful puffin es el pequeño barco que le pertenece a Hiccup en los libros.

Contestando a Rebeca: no sé si ya lo había comentado en un capitulo o solo en mensajes privados, pero la idea es que esta historia abarque las dos películas (probablemente la tercera), las tres partes de la serie (no todos los capítulos) y los especiales. Así que falta mucho que dar.

Ya de último, los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor) para ver el resto de mi trabajo tanto original como FanArt y si lo desean, pueden darme un pequeño donativo para que pueda continuar con mi trabajo. También funciona como enlace al resto de mis redes como Tumblr, donde comparto todo lo que me encuentro y más. Por favor visítenme y apóyenme. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	39. Los pensamientos de un jefe

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Los pensamientos de un jefe

.

.

Como la pesada cortina de neblina que cubría las puertas del Helhiem, la mente de Stoick the Vast se encontraba atrapada en una infinidad de recuerdos y pensamientos que lo mantenía ausente de su propia gente y la crítica situación en que se encontraba. En su cabeza, vislumbró aspectos de su vida, su juventud y esperanzas.

Recordó como desde muy joven sabía lo que significaba ser y convertirse en un verdadero guerrero vikingo, el deseo de ser en una leyenda y la poderosa doctrina que traía consigo tal estilo de vida. Había crecido escuchando las historias de los más grandes guerreros, cuya fama se prologaba por generaciones y tomaban fuerza con los años; aunque se volvían igualmente de fantasiosas e inverosímiles. Las poderosas batallas y victorias que su padre solía relatarle cuando lo sentaba en su rodilla a la hora de la cena, luego recordaba durante sus sueños e se imaginaba como esos valientes héroes de leyenda.

Sus favoritas de todas, eran aquellas sobre su propia gente. Berk tal vez era una isla pequeña y algo raquítica, pero era el hogar de los orgullosos y fuertes peludos Hooligans, grandiosos guerreros que siempre prosperan a pesar de las grandes adversidades. Muchas otras tribus podrían jactarse de su poder, riquezas o tierras, pero para ninguna quedaba duda que la batalla corría con más fuerza en la sangre de los Berkianos. Stoick siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de eso.

Cuando su padre, Escardio falleció y él era muy joven para convertirse en jefe, le correspondió al tío de Stoick tomar el lugar del líder de la aldea. Squidface Haddock, había sido un hombre de grandes proporciones y fuerza desmesurada, pero era mucho más apacible que una liebre en la pradera, y aunque le trono de Berk le correspondía por derecho al ser el primogénito había desertado por su carácter diligente. Al morir su hermano y ante la juventud de su sobrino, cubrió el puesto temporalmente ante la espera de la madurez de Stoick. Esto tuvo varias graves consecuencias negativas para Berk que son parte de otra historia.

A pesar de su juventud, Stoick era completamente consiente de la situación ante las constantes inducciones de su padre, por lo cual se convirtió en lo importante que para él, su gente y su herencia de sangre, cubrir ese cargo que le habían asignado los dioses. Con el corazón lleno de deseo por la aventura y el alma de un guerrero, Stoick se lanzó a la mar a corta edad en busca de éxito y completar su rito de madures.

En su viaje la aventura no estuvo ausente y con ella la dulce victoria y la gloria. Recordaba las batallas que enfrentó, como venció a mano limpia a toda una avanzada de Lava Louts él solo, se infiltró en secreto a su aldea y les robó un preciado tesoro. Todo con tal de obtener su marca, la gloria y el amor de su vida.

Y así, se convirtió en el jefe más joven que los Hooligan habían tenido en generaciones y probablemente el mejor de todo los tiempos. Stoick le otorgó a su tribu la gloria en múltiples ocasiones, inclusive la victoria ante la invasión Berserker, cuando Oswald el amigable era más conocido por el título el antagonista. También alejo de sus aguas un grupo de navíos romanos que buscaban colonizar tierras más al norte de su imperio, en una imponente batalla naval. Y ahora estaba por obtener la mayor victoria de todas en la guerra más desbastadora que había vivido. Contra los dragones.

La batalla contra esas bestias escamosas era el más largo desafío que enfrentado su gente, y el que había cobrado más vidas. Stoick pocas veces había sufrido la derrota, con excepción a su pelea con Ug el Uglitog o cuando los dragones le arrebataron el amor de su vida, pero nunca se había sentido más desamparado que el momento que descubrió que esas bestias del Helhiem llevaron a sus hijos a traicionarlo.

–Stoick no quiero interrumpirte en tus pensamientos –soltó de repente Gobber sacando al jefe de su ensañamiento y recobrando su mirada del horizonte cubierto de niebla que rodeaba sus barcos –, pero quería preguntarte que es lo que tienes pensado hacer.

–Atacar su isla y exterminar a todos los dragones –dijo el gran hombre de barba roja apretando sus enormes manos contra la madera de la proa de su navío.

–Bien… –soltó Gobber rascándose la nuca con su garfio – pero no me refería a eso.

Su buen amigo no necesitaba decir más, Stoick sabía a la perfección que era lo que quería decir realmente.

Desde inició de su matrimonio con Valka, ambos añoraron con deseo tener un hijo. Para Valka no le afectaba la idea de que fuera niño o niña, pero Stoick si deseaba más que nada un heredero varón digno de su sangre que continuara el legado familiar de jefes de Berk. Pero con el paso de los años, las posibilidades para que ese bebe llegara era cada vez más difícil y poco a poco fueron temiendo que los dioses no los bendecirían con un hijo. Valka lo tomó muy a pecho y se consideró la culpable (aunque Stoick nunca lo vio así), probó cuanto potaje creado por chamanes existiera y sus rezos a la diosa Frigg se intensificaron.

Finalmente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando uno de los embarazos llegó a término y en lugar de tener solo un bebe, se le otorgaron gemelos. Ambos estaban tan agradecidos con tal bendición que ignoraron las miradas críticas de la aldea por la condición delicada y débil de los niños. Incluso Valka, comenzó a temer que no sobrevivirían al fuerte invierno que sufrieron ese preciso año; pero Stoick, orgulloso de su propia sangre, sabía que su hijos no solo sobrellevarían, sino que se convertirían en los más fuertes de todos.

Los días pasaron y los gemelos no fueron arrebatados por la diosa Hel de los brazos de sus padres, pero el estigma sobre ellos estaba lejos de desaparecer. Pronto Stoick tuvo que enfrentarse con la ley vikinga que exigía que sus débiles hijos fueran arrojados a alta mar y dejar que los dioses perdonaran sus vidas si así lo deseaban. Esa fue la primera y única vez que el gran Stoick the Vast, líder de los peludos Hooligan, que al escuchar su nombre muchos temblaban, rompió la ley vikinga.

Stoick en cierta forma esperaba que los dioses perdonaran sus acciones y egoísmo, y no hubiera repercusiones ante su dedición. Pero se equivocó, sus hijos estaban malditos, lejos de los sueños que añoraba para ellos, y poseídos por las bestias escamosas que se habían llevado en primer lugar a su hermosa Valka. Ahora, su Hiccup y Honey confabularon en su contra, traicionaron a su gente, su cultura y dándole la espalda a sus creencias.

El gran jefe vikingo no tendría piedad contra los dragones y no descansaría hasta que la cabeza de cada uno reposara en una estaca, empezando con el nightfury causante de todo.

Cuando finalmente la bestia tan negra como la noche y la muerte misma los condujo a su hogar, Stoick fue el primero en pisar tierra firme, completamente decidido en su misión.

–Esto termina hoy.

* * *

Cuatro figuras de diferentes tamaños cortaron a su paso la gruesa neblina entre océano abierto y las puertas del Helhiem. Con su fuerte batir de alas, cuatro dragones se desplazaban con rapidez siguiendo el casi imperceptible llamado de la reina, solo audible para ellos y uno de los muchachos de los siete que llevaban en sus espaldas.

–¡Estamos cercas! –les indicó Hiccup sujetándose con fuerza a la soga que lo mantenía sobre el nadder azul. A sus palabras, Astrid le dio un ligero apretón a su cintura demostrando lo ansiosa que se encontraba antes la batalla proxima.

Fishlegs trató de comentar algo que demostrara su alegría y preocupación ante tal hecho, pero el rugoso gronckle que montaba dio una leve sacudida antes de girar sobre sí mismo. El muchacho regordete tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza de las escamas del dragón para no caer al vacío.

En cambio los gemelos Thorston ignoraron completamente las palabras de su escuálido líder, ya que estaban más ocupados riendo y jugando, mientras provocaban que su dragón diera algunas piruetas en el aire. El verde y viejo zippleback, para sorpresa de todos, parecía disfrutar mucho más que los rubios sobre sus cuellos. Era como amor a primera vista.

–¡Muy bien chicos –repitió Hiccup tratando nuevamente de tener la atención de su equipo de rescate –, deben mantenerse concentrados! ¡Vista al frente y nada de virajes repentinos o arriesgados! ¡Recuerden que es su primera vez sobre un…!

–¡Blah blah blah! –lo calló de inmediato Snotlout volando a su lado en el gigantesco y rojo mountrous nightmare –. ¡Basta de charla y más acción! ¿Cómo se prende esto en llamas? –preguntó emocionado examinando el cuello del dragón que montaba.

Había sido un cambio repentino de más de trescientos sesenta grados para el joven moreno, quien en su principio guardó sus reservas sobre la idea demencial de su primo de montar dragones. Pero en ese momento, lo hacía sentir poderoso e imparable, una sensación única en su vida; aunque nunca admitiría que estaba equivocado y menos aún, que lo disfrutaba de lo lindo.

–¡Snotlout! –lo regañó Hiccup volando al nadder sobre nightmare.

–Yo me encargo –comentó Honey de repente propinándole un codazo a su primo en el abdomen que casi lo hace caer del dragón rojo. La chica iba sentada delante de Snotlout en el mismo dragón, casi sobre la cabeza del mismo.

–¡Hey! –se quejo el moreno sobándose el vientre. El nightmare soltó un leve gruñido que se asemejó mucho a una risita.

–Esto no es una aventura para que presumas Snotlout –le dijo Honey mirándolo sobre su hombro –, esto es importante. Vidas están en juego.

–Lo sé, lo sé –comentó el muchacho con indiferencia –. Solo digo porque no sacarle provecho en la forma… ¡Auch! –agregó al recibir otro golpe de la gemela pecosa.

El nightmare se sacudió de la risa.

Hiccup no pudo evitar imitar al dragón desde su asiento sobre nadder.

–Yo no lo habría hecho mejor –dijo sorpresivamente Astrid casi en susurro a su oído –. Pero no se lo digas a Honey.

Hiccup le dirigió una mirada que la hizo estremecer. No podía prometer tal cosa.

* * *

Stoick pudo darse cuenta del grave error que cometió.

A sus lados, sus leales hermanos de tribu y amigos meatheads llevaban a cabo débiles intentos de enfrentar a la bestia colosal que los despedazaba como astillas en el viento. Pronto lo cuerpos comenzaron a caer a como el dragón más grande que una montaña tomaba bocados conformados de vikingos y lo arrojaba sin interés. Ni siquiera se molestaba en devorarlos.

Muchos valientes guerreros sucumbieron de inmediato a sus fauces como antes sus pesadas garras.

Algunos atrevidos y aguerridos hicieron lo posible por enfrentarlo, Stoick y Gobber entre ellos trataron de distraer a la bestia y conseguirle tiempo a su gente y hermanos vikingos, para huir. Mogadon guió a cuantos pudo a los barcos, pero la mayoría perecieron cuando el dragón escupió sus llamaradas del infierno sobre la madera de los navíos…

Eso no era una batalla, era una carnicería.

El fuerte líder vikingo no se rindió, aunque sabía en el fondo que ya todo estaba perdido y que era principalmente su culpa. Pero debía intentar lo imposible, con tal de poder salvar a cuanto pudiera.

El sonido se perdió entre los rugidos de la bestia y las llamaradas que salían de su hocico. Las cenizas caían como las primeras nevadas de la temporada invernal, y el olor a mar, sangre y carne quemada atizaba el olfato.

Stoick no pudo evitar pensar en sus hijos y las últimas palabras que les dirigió. Se condenó así mismo por todo el dolor que les causó ante su terquedad y ceguera. Ellos habían intentado advertirle, encontrar otra solución; nunca fue sus intenciones traicionarlo, solo actuaban pensando en su bien, arriesgándolo todo lo que tenían en el proceso. En cambio como les había pagado Stoick, dandoles la espalda nuevamente y desterrarlos de su corazón. Si alguien estuvo maldito en todo eso, había sido él. Su rencor ante los dragones lo había condenado a él, su familia y su gente.

Ya no había esperanza.

–Cuanto lo siento, Hiccup –murmuró débilmente ocultó detrás de una roca para protegerse de la fuerte llamarada de la bestia que lanzaba contra él –. Todo fue mi culpa, Honey. Por favor –musitó de ultimo mirando al cielo – perdóname Valka.

Pero cuando estaba seguro que el fuego consumiría su carne, éste se detuvo abruptamente. Mirando sobre su única protección descubrió a cuatro dragones sobrevolando la cabeza del enorme dragón, como mosquitos latosos atrayendo toda su atención.

–¡Encuentre su punto débil! –Stoick escuchó claramente la voz de su hijo –. ¡Distráigalo el mayor tiempo posible, mientras buscamos a Toothless!

Lo único que pudo pensar Stoick en ese momento, era que sus hijos estaban completamente locos. Locos de remeta. Pero eso… era su salvación.

* * *

La nueva oportunidad

.

Amigos de días,

Enemigos en la noche,

Pasa la algarabía,

Concede el reproche.

.

Hermanos en la creación,

Sin parentesco y sin sangre,

A los dioses sueltan una oración.

Los prisioneros de la carne.

.

Los años dorados ha pasado,

La izquierda toma fuerza,

Los dragones quedaron atrapados,

En mentiras y falsas promesas.

.

El primer elegido quedo olvidado,

El tiempo pasó con sigilo,

Loki pillo taimado,

La antigua unión es cosa del pasado.

.

Los peores temores son ciertos,

La corona se alza y a todos traiciona,

Bajo las cadenas se encuentras cientos,

Por codicia el hombre condena.

.

Los dioses derraman una lágrima,

Recuerdos de los perdidos,

Thor tiene la esperanza,

Sueños y bendiciones para el segundo elegido.

.

Pagina 5

* * *

Hola a todos

Stoick cometió un grave error y ahora le toca a su corregirlo, ¡Yay!

Creo que en la descripción que di con cada uno de los dragones hice mención a ciertos detalles de su edad, pero después de este capítulo me quede pensando que sería bueno dejarlo claro, así que recapitulemos:

Siguiendo la línea del desarrollo de un dragón de Rise of Berk, hay cuatro etapas en su vida (bebe, joven, adulto y titan).

Toothless sería el más joven de los dragones teniendo la misma edad de Hiccup. Luego le sigue Meatlug siendo la hembra más joven del grupo. A continuación esta Stormfly la hembra madura, después Hoockfang el macho en sus mejores años (en realidad estos dos tiene edades similares) y seguido por Barf y Belch que ya pasaron su época de juventud, pero con la edad viene la fuerza. Ya por ultimo estaría Furrrr… a sí ese, aún no es tiempo para que lo conozcan pero están cerca; solo puedo decir que es el mayor de todos y entrado en la última etapa de la vida de un dragón.

Y sobre Squidface, en realidad es el nombre del abuelo paterno de Hiccup en los libros y el tío de Stoick se llama Ogglebert. No me gustaba el nombre de squidface para un jefe así que lo cambie por Escardio (idea de una migo y lector), pero Squideface me parece mejor para un desertor, alguien sin carácter, por eso se lo puse al hermano, además Ogglebert se escucha ridículo, así que lo descarte. Ojala que algún seguidor del libro no le desagrade la idea.

Ya de último, los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor) para ver el resto de mi trabajo tanto original como FanArt. Además he abierto mi opción a comisiones por trabajo bajo pedido. También visiten mi página en Tumblr, donde comparto todo lo que me encuentro y más. Por favor apóyenme. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	40. Somnum et somniare

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Somnum et somniare

.

.

Resultaba como un sueño imposible el tan solo pensar volar sobre un dragón, si es que alguna vez alguien soñó tal cosa (tal vez atrapado en sus garras, pero no en su lomo), al menos no para Astrid. Resultaba casi desquiciado para todo aquel que lo hubiera considerado, inclusive la misma chica rubia, pero en cambio ahí estaba, precisamente sobre un deadly nadder y sino también combatiendo por su gente. Era un concepto nuevo y completamente bizarro como la mismo hecho de que todo fue orquestado por Hiccup, el una vez llamado inútil de la aldea.

Pero el chico estaba muy lejos de serlo, inclusive él era el responsable de que Astrid y el resto de sus amigos pudieran volaran sobre los dragones y así salvar a sus padres, seres queridos, el resto de su tribu y sus vecinos meatheads de la muerte segura a garras del terrible y colosal dragón que aterrorizaba su isla.

Snotlout y Honey sobre el nightmare y los Tuffnut y Ruffnut sobre el zippleback se encargaron principalmente en atacar con fuego al gigantesco dragón que posteriormente bautizarían como Red Death o la muerte roja. Aunque las llamaradas de nightmare eran intensas y las explosiones del zippleback poderosas, no causaban gran daño a la gigantesca bestia cuya piel escamosa era tan gruesa que lo protegía perfectamente de sus ataques. Pero estos le dieron tiempo al jefe de los Hooligan y al de los Meatheads, de alejar a su gente del peligro.

Incluso, ante un curioso revés del destino, Snotlout se ofreció voluntariamente a atacar directamente la cabeza del Red Death cuando salió por accidente volando del lomo del nightmare y cayó sobre el enorme dragón. Sus gritos de batalla era heroicos… y similares a los de una niñita.

Por su parte, Fishlegs se hizo cargo de encontrar algún punto débil en la gigantesca bestia, sus conocimientos detallados del manual de dragones (de lo cual se habían burlado despiadadamente sus amigos) le daba la ventaja en tal tarea. Logró percatarse que el mismo tamaño y peso de la muerte roja que le otorgaban la ventaja, también era su gran debilidad; algo que alcanzó a descubrir antes de caer en picada entre los guerreros vikingos, cuando el gronckle que montaba se quedo pronto sin energía. Un detalle importante para recordar en futuros encuentros, claro sí sobrevivía a ese en particular.

El chico regordete tuvo que ocultarse con el resto de los guerrero detrás de algunos pedruscos de la montaña de donde había emergido el dragón, ya que esté no perdió ni un instante en intentar incinerarlos con unas poderosas llamaradas. Snotlout, valientemente intentó ganarles algo tiempo usando su mazo sobre los múltiples ojos del dragón, pero pronto fue él el que requirió un rápido recate cuando la muerte roja se propuso sacudírselo como la peste que era.

Astrid trató de alcanzarlo, pero pronto ella fue la que encontró en apuros cuando los ojos en buenas condiciones del dragón se enfocaron en su nadder e intentó tragarse a ambas completas de un solo bocado. Hiccup, apareció a tiempo con Toothless (libre de las cadenas que casi lo ahogan) salvando la situación un certero disparo que lanzó al nadder, Astrid y Snotlout por los aires. Honey en el nightmare lograron atrapar a la dragona antes que colisionara contra lo restante de la montaña, los gemelos Thorston pescaron a Snotlout con una impresiónate pirueta y, Hiccup y Toothless cacharon a la rubia antes que chocara contra el suelo.

Ahora dependía de solo ellos dos detener al Red Death. Astrid se quedo sin palabras mientras que el nightfury en su ligereza, velocidad y potencia estaba haciendo pasar al gigantesco dragón un mal rato. La chica nunca se imaginó tal escenario posible, ni en los más raros de sus sueños, donde el joven paría de la aldea, el rechazado por todos incluso por su propio padre, había logrado montar un dragón… un nightfury y juntos eran los héroes perfectos que necesitaban en ese momento de desesperación. Y sobre todas las cosas, que su corazón latiera al mil por hora solamente por la preocupación de que saliera vivo del encuentro.

Hiccup no era fuerte, ni siquiera atlético o en condición física aceptable, pero tenía agallas y mucho… mucho valor. La mayoría de los vikingos eran valientes como reflejo a su terquedad o necedad, pero en Hiccup era diferente... en tantos aspectos. Él era un chico listo… muy listo, era por ello que su valor resultaba tan puro y genuino como un tesoro. Y Astrid lo admiraba por ello.

Pero no estaba segura de que ese valor fuera suficiente para sobrevivir al gigantesco dragón que extendió sus imponentes alas para perseguirlos a él y su nightfury hasta las nubes. Sí, Toothless era rápido y certero, pero Astrid tampoco sabía si eso sería suficiente para ganar si es que existía forma.

La joven guerrera rubia no solía ser emotiva, la cruel vida en las aguas del norte le había enseñado con la pérdida de su padre y la poca fe que le quedaban en sus dioses se esfumó ante la muerte de su tío; pero al presenciar las explosiones azuladas entre las nubes, volvió a rezar a Odín, mientras preguntaba si la persona a la que comenzaba a entregarle su corazón estaba a punto de morir. Y si iba presenciarlo con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Cuando la muerte roja emprendió el vuelo, todos los dragones en el aire aterrizaron junto a los vikingos que presenciaban la imponente batalla oculta en las nubes. Honey, rodeada por los otros chicos que gritaban entusiasmados por la victoria del chico pecoso y su nightfury, estaba atónita con los ojos clavados en el cielo.

Ante la intensa neblina no era posible apreciar lo que sucedía sobre sus cabezas, pero aún así los guerreros vikingos gritaban entusiasmados por la victoria de uno de los suyos y por la perdición de la malvada bestia.

Honey era incapaz de escucharlos o percibir la presencia de la multitud a su alrededor, inclusive el aroma de fuego y muerte que inundaba el ambiente. Con sus manos estrujadas sobre el pecho, a Honey le temblaban las rodillas de estar presenciando en carne propia el mismo sueño donde su hermano perecía.

Para sus cortos doce años de vidas, la escuálida gemela pecosa había presenciado contra sus deseos tantos horribles hechos en sus sueños, inclusive cosas que ni el más aventurero guerrero hubiera contemplado en una vida de viajes por el mundo. Había cosas que sabía de antemano y otras que simplemente intuí, detalles críticos que muchas veces se guardaba para sí para no asustar a sus seres queridos.

Fueran lo que fuesen esas visiones, ella no las quería. Cualquier ventaja que otra persona pudiera encontrar en ellas, no valían el tormento de presenciar tanto dolor, muerte y sangre aunque fuera solo de vez en cuando; como el casi hecho refutable que esa misma tarde, Honey estaba por ver a su hermano morir.

Y la bola de fuego que le siguió a la caída del Red Death se lo confirmaba.

* * *

Stoick the Vast, el gran guerrero vikingo, líder de la tribu de los peludos Hooligan, jefe de la efusiva isla de Berk y aquellos que escuchaban su nombre temblaban… tenía miedo.

Más que miedo, pánico. Le ahogaba el terror que algo le hubiera pasado a su hijo.

El fuerte guerrero corrió entre la neblina y las cenizas, seguido de cerca por su hija y los demás vikingos de su tribu una vez que terminó la batalla. Cada uno de ellos, llamaba a todo pulmón el nombre del muchacho:

–¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!

Cada gritó era más desgarrador que el anterior.

–¡HICCUP!

Poco a poco, con su frustrada búsqueda, el corazón de Hooligan comenzó a estremecerse con la terrible idea de que nunca encontrarían al muchacho pecoso. Sus temores se podían confirmar en la mirada desoladora de Gobber, la sonrisa inexistente de los Thorston, el leve temblor de Fishlegs, la desolación en la mirada de Astrid y la lagrima escurridiza en los ojos de Snotlout.

Solo el padre y la hija continuaban la busca desesperada, negándose todo el tiempo posible a la cruda realidad.

Como un bichito que come lentamente come las páginas de un libro, la idea de que nunca volvería a ver a su hijo se fue infiltrando en la mente del líder vikingo. Era un castigo de los dioses solo para él por el constante rechazo de sus hijos milagrosos. Podía imaginarse a Odín en su trono sentenciándolo a perder aquello que constantemente rechazo.

–¡Hiccup! ¡HICCUP! –con otro desolador grito suplicó a sus dioses que el castigo callera sobre él y no en su niño.

En menos de un día, Stoick lo había experimentado todo, desde orgullo a su hijo hasta el rechazo. Lo había odiado, repudiado, negado, lamentado, extrañado, de nuevo sentido orgullos de él y hasta suplicado por su perdón. Su corazón de padre no podía más con tal sufrimiento, necesitaba desesperadamente a su hijo con vida.

 _Era como una horrible pesadilla._

Fue cuando se percató de una silueta negra lejos entre la neblina. Era el nightfury recostado de lado y abatido por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de la batalla. Stoick corrió hasta él para encontrarlo muy apenas con vida. Sobre su lomo, la silla que debería contener a su hijo, estaba vacía.

 _Lo había perdido. Odín se lo había arrebatado._

El tiempo se detuvo para el poderoso guerrero que cayó de rodilla frente a la bestia negra como la noche. En su dolor, no escuchó el grito desolador de su hija o los pasos desesperados hasta el dragón tendido sobre el suelo. En cuestión de segundos sus sentidos se esfumaron y regresaron, dejándolo perdido y desorientado.

–Papá –la voz de Honey fue el golpe decisivo que lo volvió a la realidad. La joven pecosa estaba recargada sobre el cuello del nightfury y lo abrazaba con desesperación, en lo que un mar de lágrimas se escurría por sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, destrozando finalmente al más poderoso de los guerreros vikingo – ¿ya estarás satisfecho?

Mientras Honey se desplomaba sobre las escamas del dragón, el corazón de Stoick se partió en mil pedazos. Después de toda su terquedad, su negación y su enorme orgullos finalmente se daba cuenta, en es terrible y fatídico momento, que él necesitaba a sus hijos más que lo que ellos lo necesitaba a él. La fuerza y valor que pudo alguna vez presumir no era comparado con la de sus niños. Eran los dos mayores tesoros en su mundo… sus bendiciones de los dioses… los hijos de Valka… y ahora había perdido a uno de ellos.

–Perdón –musitó débilmente con las lágrimas de pena cayendo de sus parpados. Sus débiles palabras no fueron captadas por los sollozos de su hija, pero sí por la mirada débil del nightfury –, todo ha sido mi culpa. Lo siento –agregó con el alma destrozada. No sabía si la bestia negra lo entendía o no, pero fue el único que escuchó sus palabras…

Y le otorgó su perdón.

Toothless asintió débilmente antes de extender sus alas y revelar bajo de ellas, el cuerpo inerte de joven gemelo.

Como sí recibiera otro aliento de vida, Stoick retomó a su hijo en sus brazos como si fuera nuevamente un bebe y su corazón se llenó de alegría al descubrir que estaba con vida.

–¡Esta vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡Lo ha traído con vida! –gritó con alegría clavando su mirada en el dragón negro que le otorgaba otra oportunidad. Junto él, el resto de la tribu se acercaba gritando de alegría por el regalo bendito, los dragones gemían débilmente en felicidad y Honey abrazó apretó la cabeza de Toothless contra su pecho en agradecimiento.

Todo estaba bien… todo estaría bien… Odín también había perdonado a Stoick y regresadole a su hijo, sus lágrimas de padre le habían otorgado otra oportunidad… pero no lo liberaba del castigo.

–La mayor parte –soltó de repente Gobber con un todo desconsolador que contrastaba con el dulce momento. Stoick alzó la vista a donde indicaba su mejor amigo y descubrió con horror que una de la piernas de Hiccup estaba terriblemente desgarrada y sangrando.

* * *

Hola a todos

Somnum et somniare significa "sueños (soñar) y pesadillas" en latín.

Espero no decepcionarlos si esperaban una gran batalla, pero como explico al principio de este fic, me cansan las historias que solo copian las mismas escenas sin cambiar nada, así que como me pareció que iba a ser relativamente los mismo, me enfoque más en lo que sintieron o pensaron Astrid, Honey y Stoick. Que por cierto, muchos piensan que Stoick no merece perdón, que dicen? Sus hijos lo perdonaran?

Eso me recuerda, muchas gracias a los nuevos seguidores, espero que la historia les guste hasta el momento.

Y entre cosas, todos quieren adivinar que será el dragón de Honey. Eso hizo que se me ocurriera una interesante actividad. Vamos a jugar "adivina el dragón de Honey" y las reglas son las siguiente: podrán hacerme una pregunta (una por review después de cada capítulo) para obtener pistas. Las más mejores recibirán respuesta en el próximo capítulo (así que piensen muy bien que van a preguntar) y así posteriormente hasta el capitulo anterior de la revelación del dragón, y cuando finalmente lo conozcan sabrán el nombre del ganador (si dos lo adivinan, el ganador será el primero que lo haya hecho). Preguntas como: ¿de qué color es? ¿Tienen cuatro patas o dos? Y así de directas, no serán contestadas y además, saben perfectamente que los colores no son constantes para una especie de dragón. El ganador obtendrá una pregunta spoiler, que es esto? la oportunidad de preguntarme cualquier cosa del fic que vaya a pasar o que ya paso, sin misterio o adivinanzas de promedio, le daré una respuesta directa. Que dicen, se animan a participar?

Ya de último, los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor) para ver el resto de mi trabajo tanto original como FanArt. Además he abierto mi opción a comisiones por trabajo bajo pedido (tanto en dibujo como en texto). También visiten mi página en Tumblr, donde comparto todo lo que me encuentro y más. Por favor apóyenme. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	41. Desahuciado

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Desahuciado

.

.

Frente a una pequeña e improvisada choza construida con troncos y velas de los navíos destruidos, se encontraba el jefe de los Hooligan, Stoick the Vast, esperando pacientemente cualquier noticia que saliera de aquella chica construcción. Lo más importante para él se encontraba dentro, luchando por su vida.

Cerca de la entrada estaban Astrid Hofferson y el nightfury de Hiccup igualmente impacientes por saber que ocurriría con el joven heredero. Stoick no les ponía mucha atención, su propia preocupación lo mantenía asilado del mundo y atrapado en un sentimiento de dolor a punto de estallar con la menor provocación. Todo dependía de cómo saliera su muchacho de tan drástico procedimiento.

Su ensimismamiento le impidió darse cuenta en el momento en que Spitelout se aproximó a él, hasta que éste le habló con una voz preocupada:

–Stoick, todo mundo están nervioso, los barcos son irrecuperables, no podemos regresar, hay muchos heridos sin alguien que los atienda. Además, comienza a hacer hambre y hay dragones por todos lados…

Pero el fuerte guerrero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su líder que continuó dirigiéndole la espalda.

–Muchos están comenzando a perder las esperanzas de que salgamos vivos de esta isla…

Aún sin respuesta.

–Stoick te ves gordo con ese cinturón.

Nada de nada.

–Stoick –lo volvió a llamar sin resultado –. ¡Stoick!

Pero los ojos del jefe estaban clavados en la pequeña choza a un par de metros delante del él y sus oídos eran sordos a cualquier palabra que no le indicara que su hijo iba a estar bien. Spitelout podía ser comprensivo con su hermano al respecto, él también tenía un hijo, pero el miedo general comenzaba a afectar al hombre.

–De acuerdo –dijo perdiendo la paciencia, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse –. Iré a ver si Mogadon tiene mejores ideas para salir de aquí –comenzó a alejarse y en casi en un susurro, añadió –: o al menos yo las tendría si fuera el jefe.

–Pero no lo eres –musitó Stoick en voz baja como autómata sin saber si Spitelout lo había llegado a escuchar. De todas maneras, no le importaba de momento. Nada le interesaba más que el destino que le deparaba a su muchacho. Finalmente, se había olvidado de que era jefe y se enfocaba solamente en ser padre; aunque era ya muy tarde y tal vez no lo mejor para la gente a su cargo.

Pero que se podía esperar más de él, en ese día en especial que había sido casi una montaña rusa de emociones. Y el fantasma del débil peso muerto de su hijo en sus brazos seguía quemándole el alma. Una sensación que lo llevó casi a la locura y furia:

–¡Rápido! –rugió desesperado volviéndose hacia su gente que rodeaban al dragón negro derribado, mientras el cuerpo inerte de Hiccup se desangraba por su pierna destrozada –. ¡Un curandero! ¡Necesitamos un curandero!

Solo obtuvo miradas tristes y llenas de duda como respuesta.

–Stoick… –Gobber, quien continuaba junto a él, le dijo con una calma casi sepulcral –no queda ninguno.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Gothi está en Berk y el de los Meathead pereció entre los botes. No hay ninguno.

La mirada vacía del viejo herrero se conectó con la de su mejor amigo y éste así se dio cuenta que decía la verdad. _¿Pero… qué había de Hiccup? ¿Cómo iba a salvarse?_

–¡¿Gobber?! –le suplicó a su amigo.

–Lo siento, Stoick –dijo el antiguo guerrero aunque también le resultaban dolorosas sus propias palabras –. Sé algo de remedios para emergencias, pero no soy un experto. Solo podría conseguirle más tiempo al chico, aún así necesitaría de un verdadero curandero.

–¡Entonces hay que regresar a Berk de inmediato!

–No hay forma, Stoick –esa ocasión fue Mogadon el Meathead. Se había aproximado a Stoick y a su hijo caído para rendirle sus respetos; Thuggory a su lado, tenía la vista perdida en la pierna hecha girones de Hiccup. Padre e hijo demostraban en sus rostros lo brutal que fue la batalla, la primera del joven heredero Meathead –. Los barcos están destruidos y no sabemos cuando vengan a buscarnos, si es que no nos dan por muertos. Estamos atrapados.

–¡Por los dioses! –bramó Stoick poniéndose de pie, llevando a Hiccup en brazos. En desesperación, se volvió en todas direcciones y sus ojos se posaron en cada vikingo a su alrededor, joven o adulto, incluso en los dragones, sin obtener su respuesta –. ¡Debe de haber una forma! ¡Mi hijo se muere!

–Yo puedo… –dijo débilmente una voz detrás de él.

–Lo sé, Stoick…

–Papá, yo… –de nuevo, pero siguió siendo ignorada.

–¡No quiero escusas, necesito soluciones!

–¡YO PUEDO HACERLO! –bramó con tanta fuerza Honey detrás de él, que finalmente obtuvo la atención de su padre, y la de todos a sus alrededores. El jefe de los Hooligan volvió su vista hacia su menuda hija plantada detrás de él, con fuego en la mirada. Sus ojos verdes parecían capaces de desgarrarlo con tal intensidad.

–¿Qué?

–Hiccup está arriesgando a que su pierna se infecte si continua de esa manera – explicó la chica tajantemente y con una gran una seriedad digna del más sabio curandero o chaman –, los huesos tienen múltiples rupturas, necesita ser cortada de la rodilla para debajo de inmediato –sentención con una gran frialdad a pesar de estarce refiriéndose a su gemelo –. Yo puedo hacerlo.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó Stoick –. ¡No! ¡Nadie va cortarle una pierna a Hiccup! ¡Y menos tú!

–¡Tú exactamente los dijiste! ¡El tiempo se acaba para Hiccup, necesita un curandero rápido! ¡Yo soy el curandero que necesita!

–Tú no eres una curandera de verdad… –comenzó a objetar Stoick sacudiendo la cabeza.

–Debo diferir contigo ahí, Stoick –interrumpió Gobber con una leve sonrisita –. La niña sabe realmente lo que hace.

Stoick fulminó a su amigo con la mirada _¿Cómo se atrevía a decir tal cosa? ¿Cómo podía estar de acuerdo con que mutilaran a su hijo? ¿Y que fuera Honey la que lo hiciera?_ Pero antes de que pudiera responderle tales blasfemias, se adelantó Magnus diciendo casualmente:

–Ella ayudó a Gothi a curar mi rochitis.

–Mi hijo se quebró un dedo hace unos días –se apresuró a agregar el señor Larson apoyando su peso sobre una lanza maltrecha – y ella sola lo acomodó perfectamente en su lugar. No fue necesario que se lo cortaran.

–También le salvo que el brazo a Tuffnut se le cayera –comentó Ruff con orgullo y una gran sonrisa indicando a su gemelo con el pulgar.

–Así es, sin dejar marca –agregó Tuff mostrando su brazo descubierto y su piel completamente recuperada –, lo cual es algo decepcionante. Pero también me ayudó con una terrible mordida en el trasero y esa si dejo unas cicatriz de poca madre que parece la cara de Ruffnut… –continuó comenzando a desabrochando su cinturón para bajarse los pantalones y mostrar al mundo su trasero recuperado.

Pero Gobber se apresuró a detener que eso sucediera, ya habían visto demasiados horrores por un día. Aún así Stoick estaba demasiado altercado con su propia impresión de sus hijos, para si quiere peguntarse de cómo Honey curó el trasero de Tuffnut Thorston.

–¡No tengo idea de lo que están hablando todos ustedes –rugió –, pero este no es momento para…!

–¡Maldita sea, Stoick! –gritó Honey superando su propia voz. Cada uno de los presentes se volvió hacia ella completamente incrédulos de cómo se había dirigido a su propio padre. Incluso Stoick quedo más petrificado que una piedra, mientras su ojos casi se salian de sus orbitas –. ¡Mi hermano se está muriendo y no voy a permitir que eso suceda por tu estúpida terquedad! –continuó la chica con tal fuerza y prepotencia que resultaba tan intimidante como la ferocidad por la que era conocido el jefe Hooligan –. ¡Me lo vas a entregar ahora mismo para salvarle la vida, lo quieras o no! –dijo de ultimo extendiendo los brazos a hacia su padre con un penetrante semblante autoritario.

Aquella imagen que formaba su hija, desde sus palabras, la fuerza de sus acciones y la convicción reflejada en su rostro, le trajo recuerdos de una persona en particular, la única que lo había llegado desafiar de esa manera.

Lo que siguió fue obvio, Honey consiguió hacerse cargo de los cuidados que requería su hermano y con ayuda de Gobber realizar la difícil tarea de amputarle la pierna. Era una suerte que la chica hubiera cargado con su bolso lleno de remedios y que sus jóvenes amigos y algunos vikingos se ofrecieran a construir la leve choza para el proceso.

Durante todo esto, Stoick no fue más que un estorbo, que pronto se perdió en su propia estupefacción.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente salió Gobber de la susodicha choza y en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo que conllevó tal brutal tarea. Con un largo suspiro, paso su única mano por su viejo rostro; Stoick no sabía que significaba sus acciones, buenas o malas noticias. Astrid, que se encontraba más cerca a la entrada de la choza, lo alcanzó primero; aunque Stoick no alcanzaba escuchar sus palabras, estaba seguro que le preguntaba sobre Hiccup. Cuando la joven rubia obtuvo su respuesta, entró corriendo a la choza seguida de cerca del dragón negro que cojeaba levemente. Tampoco no sabía que significaba todo eso.

–¿Cómo…? –se apresuró a preguntar cuando Gobber se aproximó a él.

–Sobrevivirá… al menos por ahora –contestó su buen amigo levantado una mano para parar a Stoick en seco –. Aún le falta pasar la calentura y despertar… pero es algo de esperanza. Honey está convencida que los hará, aunque no sé como lo sabe.

–Gracias… gracias –soltó Stoick perdiendo las fuerzas de sus rodillas, teniendo que apoyar sus grandes manos en los hombros de su amigo para no caer de bruces al suelo –. Gracias a los dioses.

–Y a Honey… esa niña es…

–Lo sé.

–Stoick, aún así necesita volver a Berk pronto…

–Todo lo necesitamos –dijo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación privada entre ambos amigos. Ambos hombres se volvieron para toparse nada menos con Mogadon y Spitelout.

–Hay muchos heridos que también necesitan cuidados –dijo esa vez Spitelout con las manos en su cintura. Ahora que Hiccup estaba bien, esperaban que Stoick tomara las riendas como siempre – y nuestros muertos la despedida apropiada.

–Podemos improvisar una pila funeraria con el resto de la madera –comentó el jefe Hooligan, pero pensando primeramente en regresar a su Hiccup a su isla añadió –: hará falta para construir al menos un bote decente para navegar.

–Lo dudo, la madera esta en malas condiciones para navegar –confesó Gobber indicando los restos de la flota de barcos. Y efectivamente, habían quedado en pésimas condiciones.

–¿Qué tal los dragones? –preguntó Stoick –. ¿Hiccup y los muchachos llegaron volando en ellos?

–Es mala idea –dijo nuevamente otra voz detrás de Stoick, pero en esa ocasión se trató de Honey. Ante su conversación, ninguno se había percatado que la chica había emergido también de la choza donde reposaba su hermano gemelo –. Estos son dragones salvajes, muy diferentes que los que vivían en la arena, además necesitamos a Hiccup para acercarnos a ellos, ni soñando podríamos montarlos –comentó calmadamente por su marcado cansancio.

Pronto, Snotlout, Fishlegs y sus dragones, que habían estado pendientes de alguna noticia del bienestar de su nuevo pequeño líder, se aproximaron a los adultos junto a su jefe, lo cual le dio otra idea a Stoick:

–Al menos los chicos puede regresar en los que si están entrenados para pedir ayuda, incluso pueden llevar Hiccup consigo.

Snotlout y Fishlegs asintieron con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa aceptando la misión.

–No –dijo Honey tajantemente apagando los ánimos –. Hiccup no está en condiciones en hacer ese viaje de esa forma –aún así se apresuro a agregar –. Pero los chicos pueden regresar y traer ayuda de Berk…

–Eso no es problema –soltó rápidamente Snotlout con orgullo dándole una palmaditas al nightmare en la nariz –, ya estoy aprendiendo a dominar esta cosa –pero ante sus palabras, el dragón rojo le soltó un leve gruñido y una mordida –. De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué tal gigantesca bestia de impresionante genialidad y ferocidad? ¿Está mejor? –se apresuró a agregar algo intimidado con el dragón que aceptó de buena gana el nuevo título.

–Busquemos a Tuff y Ruff –comentó Fishlegs al darse cuenta que se alejaban del tema. Con una leve indicación de la mano, el grounckle sacudió con felicidad su cuerpo y lamió la mano del muchacho regordete –. Sabes, comienzas a resultarme simpático, creo que voy a llamarte Meatlug –dijo riendo ante las cosquillas que le provocaba la lengua porosa del dragón.

Ésta se sacudió con mucha más felicidad.

–Que patético –se escuchó decir a Snotlout mientras se alejaba junto a Fishlegs y los dos dragones –. Ese es un nombre idiota. Son dragones Fishface, deben llamarse algo así como… como… –pero nada le vino a la mente.

–¿Cómo qué?

–¡No me presiones! ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo genial y mucho mejor que Meatlug!

–Claro, algo exagerado como Firebite o Hookfang –dijo Fishlegs ya no dejándose intimidar por los arranques de Snotlout.

–¡Hey! –gruñó Snotlout, pero luego agregó en voz baja –: Hookfang no suena tan mal.

Los adultos y la joven gemela que quedaron atrás, esperaron hasta que los muchachos se alejaron por completo para retomar su conversación.

–Bien, ahora nos queda esperar ser salvados por un montón de jovencitos montado dragones – Mogadon fue el primero en hablar con remarcado escepticismo –. ¿Otra vez? –se apresuró agregar con una sonrisa ante las miradas de pocos amigos de los Hooligans a su alrededor.

–Pero Stoick –cortó Spitelout retomando el tema –, aún quedan muchas otras cosas por hacer, como ver por los heridos, los muertos y buscar alimento.

–Yo puedo hacerme cargo de los arreglos funerarios –dijo el jefe Meathead compensando su reacción inicial –, solo necesito algunos hombres que puedan cargar los cuerpos.

–Bien, en cuanto a la comida y los heridos… –masculló Stoick tratando de pensar claramente, pero estaba muy agotado para ello – eh… hay que conseguir comida…

–Se puede enviar una pequeña avanzada por la isla en busca de alimento –comentó Honey ante las falta de ideas –, o intentar atrapar algo en la costa.

–Eso es…

–En cuanto a los heridos –continuó la chica –, ahora que ya he terminado con la pierna de Hiccup puedo ayudar a los demás –luego se volvió hacia el viejo herrero y añadió –. Gobber podía asistirme nuevamente.

–Claro, Honey –dijo éste –. Será un placer.

Por un breve segundo, Stoick clavó su mirada en el rostro de su hija y le pareció haber captado algo que nunca había visto antes en ella.

–Está decidido – aceptó el líder con las manos en su cintura –. Mogadon, tú y los tuyos encárguense de reunir los cuerpos de los caídos y juntar la madrea necesaria de los restantes de los botes para la pila funeraria. Lo más pronto posible.

–Sí, no queremos que pierdan esa oportunidad de entrar al Valhala.

–Spitelout reúne un grupo de hombres, aquellos en las mejores condiciones y llevarlos por los alrededor. Trae cuanto alimento encuentren.

–De inmediato, jefe.

–Gobber, ayuda a Honey con todo lo que necesita.

Cada quien con sus ordenes, cada uno marchó a realizar sus tareas. Durante las horas siguientes, Stoick pudo dar un largo respiro ahora que sentía más esperanzas por la vida de su hijo. Mientras que la jovencita Hofferson lo vigilaba, él pudo hacer un rápido recorrido por el campamento que los vikingos estaban preparando en aquella isla rodeada por los dragones. Como en una señal de agradecimiento por la exterminación de su despiadado monarca, las bestias fueron completamente tolerantes con la presencia de sus antiguos enemigos en su territorio.

 _Tal vez no eran las bestias tontas que siempre pensaron._

El líder Hooligan vio con pena pero con orgullo como sus compatriotas caídos recibían los cuidados requeridos para su descanso eterno en la gloria de los dioses. Mogadon, su hijo y los Meathead hacían un perfecto trabajo y con el mayor respeto posible. Spitelout apareció unas horas después con un par de jabalís sobre sus hombros que habían logrado cazar en el bosque aledaño a la costa. Stoick se aseguró que los alimentos se distribuyeran equitativamente entre aquellos que más lo necesitaban.

Y por último, Honey y Gobber atendieron a cada uno de los heridos de la mejor manera posible y con los pocos recursos que tenían. Stoick estaba verdaderamente sorprendido con las acciones de su hija, era diligente y paciente en todos los sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo con la mente fría que requería la situación. Aunque su trato era cortante con los demás, nunca se mostró grosera con alguien y le entregó a cada quien su debido tiempo.

El jefe vikingo estaba sin palabras, su hija realmente había brillando en toda aquella situación y había demostrado una fuerza mucho mayor que la suya. Analizó la situación con rapidez y, tomó acciones y decisiones sin importar las drásticas que fueran. Pudo ver las cosas más de lo que eran y no dejo que el corazón afectara su juicio, como todo un gran pensador o consejero, algo que al final Stoick ni siquiera consiguió. Aquella solides y toma de decisiones le dejo en claro a Stoick las perfectas aptitudes de Honey y lo mucho que estuvo equivocado sobre sus capacidades. Al igual que Hiccup.

–Honey ¿Podemos hablar un instante?

Stoick se aproximó a su hija, una vez que la mayoría de los heridos habían sido atendidos.

–Estoy ocupada ¿no lo ves? –soltó ella tajantemente sin siquiera mirarlo.

–Ya casi terminamos –objetó Gobber –, yo puedo hacerme cargo de lo que falta.

El herrero se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

–Ven… por favor –indicó Stoick tomándola suavemente del brazo para apartarla a donde podían hablar solos.

Una vez ahí, el jefe Hooligan pudo darse cuenta por primera vez en el aspecto de su delgada hija: su cabello esta alborotado y varios tiras escapaban de su larga trenza, su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra y hollín; llevaba un mandil raido e improvisado cubierto de sangre (probablemente la mayoría de su hermano gemelo) y las mangas de su túnica estaban arremangadas sobre su codo revelando unos terribles moretones en sus antebrazos donde Stoick la había sujetado con fuerza para encerrarla en su hogar. El padre sintió una terrible punzada en el pecho al percatarse hasta donde había llegado su daño a sus hijos, incluso en su pequeño tarrito de hidromiel que solía ser su adoración.

El único monstruo en toda esa situación había sido él y no los dragones que había jurado odiar toda su vida.

–Honey… oh Honey… –musitó él tratando que no se le quebrara la voz ante la mirada vacía que le dirigía su hija –yo… Honey, lo siento tanto –soltó de sopetón sin saber que otras palabras utilizar –. Obre mal y me doy cuenta de ello ahora.

Clavando su rodilla en el suelo, Stoick se puso a la altura de su hija, pero ésta se negó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

–Tú y Hiccup son lo más importante en este mundo para mí –dijo posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica tratando de captar su atención –, mis más importantes tesoros, los bellos regalos que me dejo su madre. ¿Y cómo pague tal amor?... ni siquiera tengo las palabras para describir mis acciones o como enmendarlas. Puedo pedirte perdón un millar de veces y eso no sería suficiente.

La niña seguía sin devolverle la mirada a pesar de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros.

–Hiccup casi muere y tú… –continuó el padre tratando de contener sus lagrimas en sus parpados – ustedes nos han traído la esperanza con algo tan inesperado… ¡Un milagro! Ustedes son un milagro… mis milagros.

Su última palabra, provocó que Honey lo mirara de soslayo, pero su duro semblante seguía tieso e inquebrantable, a pesar que la gran mano de su padre acariciaba su barbilla.

–Sé que te hice daño a ti y tu hermano, y que nada de lo que haga será suficiente para reparar el pasado, pero eso no impide tener un mejor futuro. Cuando yo era niño, antes de que mi padre muriera, el solía decirme los grandioso que era ser un jefe, recibir el respeto, las responsabilidad y obligaciones que venían con el trabajo. Que no había algo más maravilloso o de orgullo, que ser un líder vikingo. Y crecí creyendo eso, actué creyéndolo, y ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado. Hay algo más maravilloso y de lo que se debe estar orgulloso y eso es ser padre.

Las lágrimas de Stoick comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas en lo que captaba la completa atención de su hija.

–No es sido un buen padre, tampoco en el mejor jefe para ustedes dos. Tratando de no defraudar a mi gente, decepcioné a los que son más importantes para mí. Por tanto tiempo le rogué a los dioses por hijos perfectos… los herederos perfectos, valientes y decididos, futuros héroes vikingos… no me di cuenta que ya tenía lo que deseaba… peor aún, me atreví a olvidar lo que poseía. Lo siento tanto, Honey.

Sin poder contenerse más, el padre tomó el delgado cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos y lo estrujo con fuerza, enterrando su enorme rostro en la castaña cabellera de ella. Honey no correspondió al abrazo en ningún momento.

–Te ruego que me perdones… –le dijo llorando contra su oído – tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana, tal vez nunca… pero por favor dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu perdón y el de tu hermano. Porque los amo, más que nada en este mundo. Y te prometo que sin importar que lo hagas o no, nunca volveré a olvidarlo… nunca más.

Honey requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus parpados salieran de sus ojos y para que sus brazos no la traicionara y sujetaron a su padre. En su terquedad y orgullo, la gemela pecosa permaneció firme, con los puños cerrados y sin corresponder al afecto de su padre.

Y sin más se separaron.

–Sé que nunca lo olvidas –dijo finalmente Honey al rostro expectante de su padre una vez que terminó el emotivo abrazo –, la pierna ausente de Hiccup será el recordatorio permanente.

* * *

Hola a todos

¿Eso fue muy cruel para Stoick o se lo merecía? Bueno, la familia Haddock tiene mucho trabajo por delante juntos. Pero ¿Qué se habrá dado cuenta Stoick sobre sus hijos?...

Ahora un aviso importante: el próximo capítulo será el final… de temporada. Es algo que suelo hacer en mis fic largos, darme una leve pausa antes de retomar la historia. Sabrán más al respecto el capitulo siguiente, mientras provechen para unirse al concurso de adivinar cuál es el dragón de Honey.

Y hablando de eso, me tuvieron que preguntar justamente la pregunta que menos quería: ¿Qué clase de dragón es el de Honey? (cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos) Saben, eso me pone en una situación crítica sí la contesto directamente, así que lo haré, es solo decirles que si dijera cual es la clase del dragón de Honey sería muy fácil adivinar cuál es. Esa es su pista, ahora a pensarle que quise decir con eso. Y otra que ya también me hicieron: ¿Es un dragón legendario o gigante? (mencionando específicamente al Screaming death o Furius de los libros) La respuesta es No.

Lo que sabemos del dragón hasta ahora (incluso antes de iniciar el concurso) es: No es nightfury. No es un dragón legendario o gigante. Mencionar su clase lo hace muy fácil de adivinar. Es el más viejo de todos. Su nombre (como Toohtless) empieza con F. Y es macho.

Que sigan las preguntas.

Ya de último, los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor) para ver el resto de mi trabajo tanto original como FanArt. Además he abierto mi opción a comisiones por trabajo bajo pedido (tanto en dibujo como en texto). También visiten mi página en Tumblr, donde comparto todo lo que me encuentro y más. Por favor apóyenme. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Un capítulo nuevo cada jueves.**


	42. Vivo pero no entero

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Vivo pero no entero

.

.

Hiccup podía sentir el calor de las llamas al ras de su piel, pero éstas nunca alcanzaron a lastimarlo. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos y por la leve ranura entre sus parpados podía distinguir un caleidoscopio de colores entres la brazas a su alrededor. Intensos rojos se mesclaban con amarillos y naranjas, pero lo más extraño es que poco a poco se hacían presente algunos tonos azulados y verdosos.

Las flamas danzaban con intensidad a causa del viento o el batir de alas; el chico no estaba seguro, pero de lo que no había duda era que rugían cual bestias en batallas. Hiccup estaba seguro que las llamas iban a devorarlo y consumirlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¿Acaso esto fue lo que soñó Honey? –se preguntó mentalmente –. ¿Este es mi fin?

El cuerpo del muchacho estaba flojo y débil, y dejaba que viento lo acunara como un bebe recién nacido, aunque su final estaba cerca. Solo esperaba que del otro lado pudiera ver a su madre y a su abuelo, y que al menos ellos estuvieran orgullosos de él.

–Estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo –escuchó el muchacho débilmente como un susurro perdido entre las brazas crispantes.

 _¿Quién era? ¿Quien le hablaba?_

Hiccup cerró los ojos tratando de enfocarse en aquel murmulló distante, pero no pudo captar aquella consoladora voz _. ¿Acaso… había sido su madre?_ No, era la voz menos femenina que se podía imaginaba, además, no tenía recuerdos de cómo era la de su mamá.

 _Ya que importaba, pronto la volvería a escuchar._

Pero lo siguiente que captaron sus oídos, fue un intenso rugido y muy característico, que Hiccup no podía confundir con nada más. Era el llamado de nightfury… era Toothless. Recordando a su buen amigo dragón, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para volver abrir sus ojos, pero sus parpados eran tan pesados que le resultaba casi imposible.

Levemente, entre sombras y llamaradas, pudo distinguir de manera borrosa la figura inmensa y oscura que era Toothless, acercándose a él con el fuerte batir de sus alas.

–Toothless –musitó el muchacho en susurro –. Hey, amigo.

Con movimientos sumamente lentos, casi en cámara lenta, el dragón negro como la noche abrió su enorme hocico mostrando sus gruesos dientes e hincándolos en lo primero a su alcance. Todo se volvió oscuro para Hiccup… era definitivo, estaba muerto.

 _Pero… si así lo era ¿Cómo podía seguir escuchando a Toothless?_

Era como un leve ronroneo, característico del nightfury, que Hiccup conocía muy bien ante el constante contacto entre ambos. ¿Cuántas veces sintió el cuello de la bestia vibrar bajo sus manos? Ese agradable calor que resultaba relajante. Luego, una leve sacudida. Alguien empujaba su cuerpo inerte… su cabello se sacudía una leve brisa _¡Espera un momento! ¡Eso no era una brisa, era una respiración! ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Flotando entre la realidad y la inconsciencia, Hiccup enfocó toda su energía y concentración solo en sus ojos y en la pesada terea de abrirlos nuevamente. Estaba tan cansado y sin fuerza, solo quería dormir eternamente y nunca levantarse, que requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad conseguirlo, y poco a poco, sus parpados volvieron a abrirse. Lo primero que captó su vista, fueron dos grandes ojos verdes y penetrantes sobre él.

–¿Toothless?

Obtuvo un leve rugido en respuesta.

Definitivamente era el nightfury, nadie más podía atacarlo con una lengua húmeda como esa y ser adorable al mismo tiempo. Pero si Toothless estaba junto con él, podía verlo y sentirlo (como cada uno de sus kilos de peso cuando poso su pata sobre su estomago), eso quería decir que no estaba muero _¿Verdad?_

–¿Dónde estoy? –continuó el muchacho levantándose levemente de su cama, solo para descubrir al nightfury brincando de alegría por toda su casa. _Espera un momento… ¡SU CASA!_ ¿Cómo era posible que estuvieran en su hogar? – . Sí, debo de estar muerto –afirmó el muchacho imaginados las posibilidades que llevaría a tal situación. Solo en el Hel podría tener a un dragón, precisamente a un nightfury, revoloteando de alegría dentro de su casa.

Bueno, rebotar era decir poco, ya que Toothless comenzó a derribar cuanta cosa se topó en su camino generando una estela de destrucción detrás de su cola. Hiccup intentó detenerlo pero una extraña punzada en la pierna volvió a dejarle claro que seguía con vida. _Solo vivir podía doler tanto._

Pero estar vivo era una cosa y entero era otra. Bajo las pieles de su cama, pudo encontrar con desasosiego tan solo uno de sus pies, el otro estaba perdido. _¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Dónde había quedado?_ Su pierna mutilada se encontraba unida a una novedosa pata de palo mucho más compleja de que las conocía. Eran tantas cosas nuevas y en tan poco tiempo para asimilarlo. La mente del pobre muchacho se devanó con todo los nuevos detalles que tenía frente a él: no recordaba que había sucedido desde el enfrentamiento con la muerte roja, por un momento pensó que estaba muerto, luego vivo, en su casa y con Toothless ¡Con Toothless en su casa! Y sobre todas las cosas ¡Le faltaba una pierna!

Tantas ideas comenzaron a provocarle migraña. Hiccup necesitaba respuestas y rápido, antes de que su cabeza explotara con tantas teorías locas que comenzaba a formular su aturdido cerebro. Por desgracias se encontraba solo en casa, con excepción de Toothless. _¿Dónde estaba su padre y Honey? ¿O Astrid y los chicos? ¿Ellos estaban bien? ¿Qué paso con el resto de su gente y los dragones?_ Deseando respuestas, Hiccup trató de alcanzar la puerta de su hogar, pero su nueva pierna no tenía la menor intención de hacerlo fácil, por suerte para él Toothless estaba para mejorarle la vida. Ese era su propósito.

–Gracias amigo –comentó el muchacho aproximándose lentamente a la puerta.

No estaba preparado para lo que encontraría al otro lado. Dragones. Miles de dragones por cada rincón de Berk, sobre los techos, en los caminos, entre las casa, en la plaza, en el gran salón, junto a los vikingos. Aquellas bestias escupe fuego se había apoderado de la aldea y de sus habitantes.

–Definitivamente estoy muerto –comentó el muchacho mirando a su alrededor, con la boca levemente abierta y con los ojos tan grandes como platos.

Era una vista increíble. Nadder, gronckles, zippleback y nightmares deambulaban por Berk sin la menor preocupación de ser atacados o molestados, y los vikingos con los que solía pelear a muerte, caminaban entre ellos o junto a ellos, algunos los alimentaba, pocos los tocaban y en como el caso de Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston, volaban en ellos sobre los techos de la casa.

 _¿Cómo era posible?_

–¡Miren todo, Hiccup despertó! –escuchó el muchacho pecoso su nombre y su primera acción ante esto fue maldecir por debajo. _Sin duda iban a culparlo de todo._ La constante rutina del rechazado le generó el instinto primario de cubrirse la cabeza al verse rodeado por una masa humana de Hooligan. Pero estos en cambio, lo subieron sobre sus hombros y lo cargaron hasta la plaza central del pueblo aclamando una y otra vez su nombre.

 _¿Acaso lo llevaban a su juicio? ¿O iban a ejecutarlo de inmediato?_

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo bajaron entre la mayoría de los habitantes de la isla, incluidos los dragones, justo en el centro mismo de la aldea, donde su padre esperaba con la perfecta silueta de guerrero con la que era conocido.

–¿Papá? –masculló el gemelo confundido, esperando de nuevo el repudio y probable castigo por parte de su progenitor, ante sus claros actos de desorden social y anarquía.

–¡Hiccup! –pero su padre se volvió hacia él de golpe, su semblante se aligeró increíblemente y lo levantó del suelo en un impresionante y poderoso abrazo de oso.

–Definitivamente… estoy muerto – fue lo único que alcanzó a escaparse de los labios del muchacho ante la falta de aire.

–No –dijo Stoick al dejarlo nuevamente en el suelo cuando quedo satisfecho con el fuerte apretón, pero Hiccup tambaleó ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse de pie en su nueva pierna que requirió la mano de su padre para mantenerse derecho. _Sería todo un reto acostumbrarse a ello_ –. Pero estuviste muy cerca.

El gran jefe sonreía como nunca en su vida, que Hiccup no estaba muy seguro que fuera posible. Había tantas cosas, preguntas que quería hacerle, pero antes de que lograra articular alguna palabra, algún vikingo en la multitud que lo rodeaba gritó a todo pulmón:

–¡El nightfury! –como si entendiera el llamado, el dragón negro como la noche brincó sobre la muchedumbre pasando de cabeza en cabeza, hasta aterrizar como un ágil felino a un lado del gemelo pecoso.

–Ja ja –rió Stoick ante tal espectáculo sacudiendo su enorme pecho y barriga –. Hola, Toothless –agregó casualmente saludando a la bestia que se sacudió con felicidad.

¡Ahora sí que Hiccup se quedo perdido!

–¿Papá? ¿Qué es..? –balbuceó el chico pecoso sacudiendo sus brazos en todas direcciones, indicando tantos a los vikingos como a los dragones a su alrededor –. ¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

–Vaya que la caída te revolvió el cerebro –dijo Gobber apareciendo a un lado de su aprendiz y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, generando en el muchacho cierta calma –, no puede completar ni una frase sencilla.

Hiccup le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, aunque sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

–Hiccup –lo llamó Stoick con voz tranquila obteniendo toda la atención del muchacho. El padre se arrodilló ante él y con una mirada llena de amor le dijo –: todo está bien y eso se debe a ti.

–¿A mí?

–Así es –continuó colocando una de sus enormes manos sobre el pecho su hijo –. Gracias a ti, finalmente se alcanzado la paz. Años de constante guerra han terminado y se lo logró lo imposible –posó sus manos en sus hombros y clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho –, vikingos y dragones pueden convivir juntos. Y todo te lo debemos a ti –sin apartar su gran sonrisa, el gran jefe se levantó para luego indicar con un solo momento todo el cuerpo de Hiccup –. Quien se hubiera imaginado que solo necesitábamos… esto.

–Pero ¿me has indicado todo completo?

–Sí, Hiccup –agregó en un susurro en lo que se quebraba su voz –. Todo tú… todo mi hijo.

El muchacho clavó su mirada en su padre y poco a poco, su memoria fue mejorando. La batalla, los dragones, el Red Death, las palabras de su padre… ahora todo tenía sentido.

–Hiccup ¿podrás perdonar a un viejo, terco y tonto vikingo como tu padre? –le preguntó Stoick colocando nuevamente una de sus manos en el hombro de su hijo.

–Ya lo he hecho –contestó Hiccup con una gran sonrisa, antes de hacer el mejor intento de rodear a su padre con sus brazos –. Te amo, papá –dijo en voz baja, consiente que los sentimientos no eran cosas de vikingos.

–Y yo a ti, Hiccup –pero Stoick agregó elevando su voz para que toda su gente, vikingo y dragones supieran que era los más importante para él. Porque era padre primero y vikingo después.

* * *

Una vez que Hiccup dejo de recibir los abrazos de su padre y las bendiciones de su gente, sus nuevo y nuevos amigos, junto con sus dragones, lo rodearon a él y a Toothless con abrazos, palmadas y mucha felicidad.

–¡Hiccup! –Astrid repetía una y otra vez su nombre sin parar de sonreír.

–¡Vaya forma de morir! –le aseguró Ruffnut dándole una dolorosa palmada en la espalda.

–Te vez bien para ser un maldito cadáver parlante –comentó Tuffnut tomándolo del cuello para aplicándole una llave y restregarle los nudillos en la cabeza.

–Oh por Thor, Hiccup –Fishlegs se sacudía más que una lubina fuera del agua –. Qué bueno que te encuentres bien.

–Si hubieras muerto te habrías perdido mi dominio sobre esta bestia –le afirmó Snotlout indicando al nightmare detrás de él, que rápidamente respondió con una leve bocanada de fuego que casi queman los pantalones del joven moreno–. ¡Está bien, ya entendí Hookfang! –agregó sacudiéndose el humo de su trasero.

Hiccup no tuvo ni la oportunidad de agradecerles por haber confiado en él, en realidad no era necesario. Los chicos prácticamente lo secuestraron por la siguiente hora, ocupando toda su atención relatándole lo sucedido después de que ganar la batalla contra la gigantesca reina malvada de los dragones. Le narraron con dramatismo como gracias a ellos, habían obtenido ayuda de Berk y una nueva flota salió en recate de los sobrevivientes de la batalla.

Los dragones que eran libres del yugo del Red Death tomaron posesión de su isla, y solo pocos volaron junto a los barcos vikingos en dirección a Berk. Ambos jefes de las tribus Hooligan y Meathead, acordaron una paz con las bestias. Los vikingos no pelearían más contra los dragones al menos que fuera cuestión de vida o muerte (algo que Mogadon el Meathead insistió por las dudas). Y sin más, él y su gente regresaron a su isla con una maravillosa y heroica historia que contar sobre el chico que logró acabar con una guerra.

Cuando los muchachos estuvieron satisfechos de hablar (algo que no era su fuerte), remontaron vuelo sobre sus dragones demostrándole al gemelo pecoso lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo.

–Wow –soltó Hiccup mirando sobre su cabeza como Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff y Fishlegs se apoderaban del cielo con sus nuevos amigos escamosos. Solo él, Astrid, Toothless y la Nadder que la rubia bautizó como Stormfly, permanecieron en tierra firme –, ellos de verdad que los están…

Pero sus palabras quedaron a medias cuando los brazos de Astrid rodearon su cuello. Hiccup se quedo paralizado y con los brazos tiesos a su costados en lo que la rubia efectuaba su cálido abrazo. El muchacho solicitó una respuesta a su dragón con la mirada, pero Toothless solo le giñó un ojo.

–Qué bueno que estas bien –escuchó levemente la voz de Astrid contra su hombro, sacándolo de su estupor.

–Bueno –dijo Hiccup posando sus manos en la espalda de ella –, tan bien como se puede.

Astrid, que no era buena para las cosas emotivas o la gente, o la gente emotiva, se separó de él dirigiéndole una mirada de pocos amigos como respuesta ante su inoportuno comentario sarcástico. De propina, le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro.

–¡Ahhhh! –se encorvó Hiccup de dolor –. ¿Y eso por qué fue?

–Por asustarme –respondió la rubia cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Unos segundos después, cuando Hiccup bajo la guardia, sujetó al gemelo del cuello de su túnica y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Apenas Hiccup comenzaba a disfrutarlo, cuando se separaron –. Y eso, por no dejarme –dijo Astrid con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Hiccup le devolvió una mirada entre completa confusión y embelesamiento.

–¡Hey, par de tortolos –soltó Tuffnut desde el cuello de su Zippleback –, si ya terminaron, queremos mostrarle a nuestro querido "amigo el cadáver" nuestras nuevas habilidades de vuelo!

–¡Tuffnut, cuando este allá arriba vas arrepentirte de haber dicho eso! –le contestó Astrid alzando un puño al cielo. Hiccup no pudo evitar reír –. ¿Vamos? –le preguntó Astrid indicándole con la cabeza a sus amigos que volaban entre las nubes.

A pesar de su falta de pierna, el muchacho estaba más que listo para saltar sobre la montura de Toothless y emprender el vuelo, pero fue cuando recordó algo sumamente importante que no podía creer que hubiera olvidado hasta el momento.

–Espera… ¿Dónde está Honey?

* * *

–Tienes que admitir que es una situación muy graciosa –dijo Hiccup entrando a la pequeña choza que servía de presión en la aldea de Berk. Recargada contra las barras de acero, se encontraba Honey encerrada en un una de las celdas que se mantenía en pie después del escape aparatoso con Bjorn Board –, ni en un millar de años imagine de que todas la personas posibles que papá podría encerrar, incluido yo, tú terminaras tras la rejas.

La gemela pecosa le lanzó una mirada de hastía, mientras su brazos colgaban inertes de los barrotes.

–Te salve la vida, Hiccup –dijo ella con voz pesada –. Puedo corregir mi error.

Su hermano levantó las manos en señal de sumisión, en lo que soltó una risita nerviosa. De Honey lo creía posible.

–Que por cierto… –agregó rascándose la nuca – gracias… gracias por salvarme. Los chicos me contaron todo lo que sucedió y como tuviste que tomar control de la situación, incluso en contra de papá, solo para ayudarme.

–Pues mira que bien resultó para mí ¿no? –soltó Honey con apatía haciendo girar su ojos. Pero ante la cálida sonrisa de su hermano, no pudo evitar corresponderle. Se enderezó de su posición y añadió con más sentimiento –: no podía perderte, sabes. Mi vida se quedaría sin propósito y sería mucho muy aburrido sin tus estúpidas ideas.

Ambos rieron.

–¿Siempre juntos? –preguntó Hiccup poniendo sus manos sobre las de su hermana que seguía sujetando los barrotes de su celda.

–Siempre juntos.

–Y… bueno –balbuceó el gemelo pecoso pasando su mirada por los alrededores de la prisión de su hermana –. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que papá te tenga encerrada?

–No lo sé, probablemente cuando se le quite esa tontería de que necesito disciplina –soltó Honey mordazmente –. No tengo idea de dónde sacó esa estupidez. "No puedes hablarle a tu padre y jefe de esa manera delante de todos" blah, blah, blah –imitó exageradamente la voz de su padre provocando unas carcajadas en su hermano.

Fue tanta la risa, que Hiccup se dobló sobre sí mismo, ante una punzada de dolor que aquejo su vientre.

–Parece… que todavía… –dijo con respiración entrecortada – no estoy del todo bien… omitamos las carcajadas por unos días.

–¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –lo cuestionó su hermana con la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

–Sí, nada que constante trabajo y esfuerzos descomunales no curen –dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente enderezando su cuerpo –. Y tú ¿aún sigues molesta con papá? –añadió con cuidado a sabiendas del mal temperamento de su gemela.

Honey se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Pataleó un poco el suelo y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho antes de responder:

–Sí… no… no lo sé.

–Honey…

–No te molestes, Hiccup. Sé muy bien que vas a decir, pero la verdad en este momento no quiero escucharlo. Papá cometió muchos errores y nos dio las espaldas más de las que puedo recordar. ¿Es perfecto? No ¿Tiene derecho a cometer errores? Sí, pero normalmente esos no le cuestan casi la vida a su hijo… mi hermano.

Honey se apartó de los barrotes y le dio la espalda a Hiccup, clavando su mirada en la pequeña ventana de su celda unos pies más arriba de su cabeza, donde podía distinguir a un par de cuervos posados en el árbol más cercano.

–Pero… –agregó débilmente aún sin volverse –a pesar de todo, es mi padre. Y yo lo amo –miró sobre su hombro en dirección a su hermano con el cual compartió un vistazo –. Y sé bien que él también nos ama. Me preguntas si sigo molesta con él… lo más probable es que sí y vaya a estarlo por mucho tiempo, pero si lo odio… creo que nunca podría odiarlo. ¿Perdonarlo?... Probablemente algún día, tal vez más cerca de lo que quisiera.

–¿Volverás a confiar en él?

–Sí –contestó Honey con rapidez y sequedad –. Pero no se lo digas –agregó señalando a su hermano con un dedo acusador –, primero quiero hacerlo sufrir un tiempo, para que no vuelva a ocurrírsele tremenda estupidez.

Hiccup volvió a estallar en risa y pronto sintió otra punzado de dolor.

–No más risas, por favor –pidió piedad sujetándose de los barrotes de la celda. Hiccup conocía muy bien a su hermana, tal vez era la única persona del mundo que entendía algo de las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, pero sobre todo, el sabía que no tenía mal corazón, solo que éste solía era tan delicado que ella lo sobreprotegía –. A mí me parece que tienes todo muy bien definido a pesar de la dudas.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Estar encerrada me dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

–Por cierto ¿Cuándo vas a dejar el acto de la pobre prisionera? –preguntó Hiccup sin dejarse engañar.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

El gemelo tomó la puerta de la celda y la abrió sencillamente con un empujón, sin duda Honey había violado el cerrojo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Bueno ¿Qué esperabas? –comentó su hermana haciéndose la inocente pero evadiendo la mirada inquisitiva de su gemelo –. Debo dejarle pensar que ganó alguna ¿no?

–Aja –dijo Hiccup cerrando de nuevo la puerta –. Sabes, esto hace que me pregunte ¿por qué cuando yo estaba encerrado, no abriste el cerrojo? ¿Por qué tuviste que derribar la ventana?

–¿Y entrar en la prisión con Astrid dentro? ¡No! Estaba del otro lado de la ventana y lo que alcance escuchar me dejo en claro la empalagosa conversación que tenían. ¿Qué tal si al entrar me encontraba con algo que no me hubiera gustado ver? Yo paso.

–Bueno –masculló Hiccup con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas –, en realidad no paso nada… en ese momento….

–¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! –gritó Honey con demencia señalando a su hermano con el dedo índice –. ¡No quiero saber! Con lo que vi en la ensenada tuve suficiente para el resto de mi vida.

–Por favor… Honey… no me hagas reír…

–Y hablando de ensenada ¿Dónde está Toothless?

Con solo escuchar su nombre, el dragón negro como la noche asomó su gran cabeza escamosa por la puerta de entrada, con su legua de fuera y una tonta pero simpática sonrisa sin dientes.

–No pudo entrar, es muy grande para la puerta –explicó el chico –. Pero va a donde quiera que vaya, se asegura que no me pase nada.

–Eso fue lo que le pedí que hiciera –dijo la gemela con naturalidad aunque sus palabras provocaron cierta sorpresa a su hermano –. Alguien tenía que cuidarte ¿no?

–Gracias.

–Y ahora ¿Qué van a hacer?

–Bueno, hay par de pedales nuevos y una pata de palo por cortesía de Gobber que quiero probar de una vez.

–Hiccup –lo llamó Honey retomando un tono serio en su voz –. ¿Cómo te siente al respecto? ¿El haber perdido tu pierna?

Hiccup inconscientemente miró su pie faltante y al recordarlo, la molestia del muñón regreso. El mantenerse distraído era lo único que evitaba que no le doliera la herida. Era extraño y muy nuevo, incluso para asimilarlo completamente.

–Es algo… –dijo Hiccup – a lo que tengo que irme adaptando – agregó con una gran sonrisa aunque su hermana no fue engañada del todo de su tono jovial –. Es un gran cambio. Uno de tantos.

* * *

Hola a todos

Feliz final de temporada! No se preocupen, esto no el final del fic, solo un leve descanso hasta la siguiente temporada. Que tal les pareció este temporada y el final? Debo confesarles que el primer borrador de esta historia terminaba aquí con un giro macabro. Cuando Hiccup preguntaba por Honey, era llevado a su tumba! Resultaba que Hiccup si nació junto con una gemela pero ella no sobreviví al primer inverno. Toda la interacción de Honey en la historia era como un fantasma o una representación imaginaria de Hiccup para sentir apoyo (eso se lo dejaba al lector) y nadie más podía verla u oírla. En cierta forma Stoick sabía que algo no andaba bien con su hijo porque hablaba con un amigo imaginario. Pero ha como diseñaba el personaje de Honey me comencé a preguntar como reaccionaria a ciertas situaciones y fue cuando decidí alargar la historia y darle vida a Honey.

Ahora pasando al concurso de adivina el dragón de Honey, preguntaron: ¿Qué es lo que lanza/escupe el dragón? Según la guía de dragones es "Ice blast" Eso también contesta la siguiente pregunta; no, no se llama Firebite. Y sobre el nombre, tiene una similitud con el de Toothless (Chimuelo) que significa la ausencia de una característica física, que en realidad el dragón si tiene. Bueno, con el dragón de Honey es a la inversa, parece que tiene una característica física (de ahí su nombre) que en realidad no tiene. Espero que entiendan la pista.

Gracias a todos por leer, a los nuevos seguidores, por favor inviten a sus amigos fanáticos HTTYD leer este fic, ya que gracias a ustedes estamos cerca de los 10,000 pageviews. Nos vemos hasta la próxima temporada y por mientras traten de adivinar el dragón de Honey.

Ya de último, los invito a pasar a mi galería en DeviantArt (la dirección se encuentra en mi descripción de autor) para ver el resto de mi trabajo tanto original como FanArt. Además he abierto mi opción a comisiones por trabajo bajo pedido (tanto en dibujo como en texto). También visiten mi página en Tumblr, donde comparto todo lo que me encuentro y más. Por favor apóyenme. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Inicio de la segunda témpora es el jueves 20 de octubre.**


	43. El viejo, el dragón y el feo

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El viejo, el dragón y el feo

.

.

En un perdido y peligroso archipiélago barbárico, una serie de aldeas vikingas sobrevivían en las más precarias condiciones debido principalmente a su testarudez y obstinación. Pero la joyita entre todas, un diamante en bruto, era la que se encontraba al extremo más olvidado de este conjunto de islas. Esa era Berk.

Los peludos Hooligans que vivían en aquella aldea erigida en esa isla pequeña, no eran muy diferentes a otras tribus vikingas, gustaban de la batalla como los Berserkers, la navegación como los Meatheads, las armas filosas como Murderous y la conquista como los Uglithugs; pera había algo en particular que hacia destacar a los Hooligans de los demás, y eso se debía a que fueron los primeros en llegar a la paz con los dragones.

Por siglos, desde la colonización de los vikingos de aquellas islas, los ataques de los dragones habían quedado registrado en las memorias de sus habitantes y posiblemente en los libros (pero eso nadie estaba seguro eso, ya que tenían prohibido leerlos). Los Hooligans eran los que más sufrían de sus ataques por la cercanía de Berk al hogar de aquellas bestias escupe fuego, pero ya no más. Gracias a un joven vikingo, delgado como un palillo, y sus amigos, la guerra con aquellas criaturas escamosas había terminado y la paz ahora reinaba entre vikingos tanto en Berk como las islas cercas.

Los dragones eran libres del terrible yugo de su reina roja y ya no tenían que temer si no le proporcionaban el suficiente alimento. Ahora los dragones podían dedicar sus vidas a saciar sus estómagos y descansar plácidamente como focas en las costas. Debido a esto, la migración de estas bestias a las otras islas se redujo considerablemente, por lo cual las demás tribus se vieron favorecida por esa paz, aunque ignoraban mucho al respecto.

En cuanto Berk, la vida había cambiado en tantas maneras. Los dragones no solo podían deambular tranquilamente por la aldea, sino que pronto los Hooligans fueron acostumbrados a su presencia y volviéndolos parte rutinaria de sus vidas. Pero aunque la guerra había terminado y la paz reinaba entre vikingos y dragones, las cosas no eran tan simples como parecían; después de todos, los dragones eran animales, unos gigantescos, escamosos y escupe fuego.

Si, la paz reinaba en Berk, pero con lo zipplebacks, nadders, gronckles and nightmares como factor constate de la isla, cierta situaciones fueron presentándose con más frecuencia: las enormes lagartijas no entendían el concepto de la limitaciones de territorio, si un nightmare quería apropiarse de un establo del ganado, simplemente lo tomaba y devoraba a la mitad de los animales; ignoraban de la fragilidad de las estructuras, especialmente los gronckles que preferían usar los techos de las casa como pistas de aterrizaje; otros detalles como la higiene y los materiales inflamables eran otros de los problemas, pero el principal, era la alimento. ¡Los dragones se lo comían todo!

Los habitantes de Berk comenzaba a ser preocupante especialmente con el invierno cada vez más cerca, tanto que el jefe de los Hooligans, Stoick the Vast escuchen su nombre y tiemblen, comenzaba a ver precaria la presencia de los dragones en su aldea. Pero la principal barrera de Stoick para contener a esas bestias resultaba ser la menos inimaginable (ya que como vikingos, si ellos simplemente podían sacar a los dragones de su isla por la fuerza). Su heredero, Hiccup Haddock III era el primer impedimento contra el control de aquella plaga gigantesca y escamosa.

Aquel muchacho delgado y pecoso que difería de los demás vikingos de su tribu, incluso de los chicos de su generación, era precisamente el mismo héroe que había traído la paz a la aldea. Él era la razón de que los dragones se encontraran en Berk en primer lugar. Normalmente, Stoick no tenía problemas de imponer sus mandatos sobre su hijo, pero después de los sucesos anteriores al enfrentamiento contra la Red Death, y la pérdida de la pierna del muchacho en tal encuentro, era las razones por la que tanto padre y líder, no podía actuar tan fácilmente contra aquellas lagartijas gigantes.

Los dragones hacían feliz a Hiccup, mucho más de lo que nadie se podía imaginar y el muchacho tenía tal facilidad con ellos, que el joven vikingo podía hasta volar sobre el lomo de su nightfury, Toothless, un tipo de dragón considerado terriblemente mortal y misterioso. Aunque en manos de Hiccup actuaba más como un gato sobre excedido de peso.

Stoick quería realmente reconciliar la terrible situación que provocó por años con su hijo, por lo que hacía lo posible en consentirle tal capricho (algo que nunca había hecho en su vida como padre). Además en el no tan complejo razonamiento de Stoick, mientras Hiccup fuera feliz, Honey era feliz.

Honey Haddock era la primogénita de Stoick y la hermana gemela de Hiccup, igual de menuda, unos centímetros más escasa de estatura, pero con una personalidad mucho más áspera. Algo que heredó de padre. Después de los sucesos de la batalla contra la muerte roja, la relación de padre e hija se encontraba mucho más frágil que nunca. Honey actuaba seca y arisca con su padre y le dejaba en claro cada vez que podía, que él no había recuperado su confianza. Ese era un golpe duro para el fuerte y recio guerrero como Stoick, quien había perdido a su esposa en una fatídica noche y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella eran los gemelos que ésta le había dado.

Así que Stoick permitía que los dragones se quedaran para hacer feliz a Hiccup, y hacer feliz a Hiccup, era hacer feliz a Honey. Uno podía decir que no resultaba complicado, pero con lo problemático que eran aquellas bestias, no se podía estar tan seguro. Pronto Stoick se vio entre la espada y la pared al querer consentir los deseos de sus hijos y atender las quejas de su gente, especialmente las de un viejo malhumorado como Mildew.

–Ya no sé que hacer al respecto –se quejo el fuerte y recio vikingo con su mejor amigo, en la privacidad de su hogar –, lo que no se comen lo dragones, lo destruyen. Y el inverno esta a la vuelta de la esquina, sino podemos juntar la suficiente comida, no sobreviviremos los largos meses de frio.

–Sabes que sería perfecto –comentó Gobber sirviéndose una tazón de la sopa de pescado que se mantenía caliente bajo el fogón. Honey la preparado aquella misma mañana –, que los dragones dejaran de comerse nuestra comida.

Stoick le lanzó a su amigo una mirada ceñuda ante su pésimo consejo.

Pero Gobber también tenía razones para encontrarse un poco estresado con el final de la guerra. Aquel hombre manco y cojo, hacía mucho había abandonado la lucha para dedicarse a la herrería, especialmente de armas mortales. Pero eso también significaba: sin guerra, no armas.

Claro, eran vikingos y nunca tenían suficiente espadas, dagas o escudos en sus hogares. Pero estas no se perdían o dañaban tan fácilmente como en años anteriores. El trabajo del viejo guerrero decayó mucho en los pocos meses de paz, tanto que Gobber ya no hallaba que hacer consigo mismo.

–Tal vez si usamos señales –sugirió Stoick masajeándose la sienes ante el pesado dolor de cabeza que lo estaba aquejado.

–Señales ¿para dragones?

–No. Para la gente.

–Señales ¿para vikingos?

Stoick estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas cuando una solución le llegó de una fuente inesperada. Resultaba que Hiccup había estado escuchando aquella conversación, y en compañía de su nightfury, se ofreció amablemente para hacerse cargo de los dragones de Berk. En un principio el barbón jefe tuvo sus dudas ante tal plan, su hijo era tan solo un muchacho de casi trece años y había como cientos de dragones sobrevolando la isla, era una tarea casa imposible, en especial para alguien quien aún estaba algo lejos de ser un hombre.

Pero Hiccup se merecía el beneficio de la duda, en especial después de todo lo que había hecho el muchacho y su… peculiaridad. Aún no sabían cómo llamarla, pero los miembros de la familia Haddock estaban convencidos de Hiccup fue bendecido con una habilidad especial de los dioses para entender a los dragones. Resultaba común en la cultura vikinga encontrar gente con aptitudes especiales otorgadas desde el nacimiento por los dioses. Nunca había escuchado que tal cosa como la que Hiccup podía hacer fuera posible, pero era inútil negarla. Stoick siempre supo que sus hijos eran especiales (ya que había otras cosas aún más extrañas en su hija) y aunque por mucho tiempo prefirió ocultarlo, finalmente lo admitía. Tal vez no a gritos, había muchas cosas que aún no sabía sobre sus hijos, pero admitirlo era el primer paso para crecer.

 _Así que ¿Por qué no? Podía dejar que Hiccup se hiciera cargo ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Además, tenía otras cosas o personas por las cual preocuparse, por ejemplo: ¿qué iban a hacer con el viejo Gobber?_ Su actitud y estado de ánimo ante su carencia de trabajo y labores lo volvieron precisamente un individuo malhumorado, y si existía algo peor que un malhumorado, era un vikingo malhumorado. Pero increíblemente, Hiccup presentó otra solución para tal problema.

–Sabes, papá ¿qué es mejor que un solo jefe a cargo? –comentó el chico tratando se carismático y fallando rotundamente –. Dos como tú en el puesto.

–¿Acaso es un chiste sobre mi peso? –preguntó el padre endureciendo la mirada que le dirigió a su muchacho.

La idea de Hiccup consistía en dividir, el ya por sí pesado trabajo de Stoick en dos partes y dejar que Gobber se hiciera cargo de la mitad de ellas. En un principio parecía la solución perfecta ante las constantes tareas, labores y responsabilidades de un jefe vikingo en una pequeña pero demandante aldea poblada con los más necios y conflictivos habitantes. Pero las cosas no resultaron exactamente como se la imaginó Stoick en al inicio, ya que el juicio de su mejor amigo parecía no ser el perfecto (claro, después de años constantes de golpes en la cabeza) para ciertas situaciones que enfrentaban los habitantes de Berk.

Para antes que cayera el sol de aquel día, Gobber había bautizado con el nombre Magnus a la recién nacida de la señora Larson, destruido un nuevo navío antes de zarpara al océano en su primer viaje e iniciado más peleas de las que debía terminar. Ese fue el primer strike para las ideas de Hiccup.

El segundo lo vivió en carne propia el muchacho pecoso, ya que no se plateó la magnitud que implicaba poner en raya a todos los dragones de Berk él solo (incluso, con la ayuda de su fiel Toothless), para cuando la noche cayó y Hiccup regresó a su hogar con el cabello medio chamuscado, apestando a pescado y mucho más molido que un pedazo de carne.

–¿Tan mal fue tu día? – le preguntó su hermana gemela al verlo desplomarse sobre su cama como un cadáver tieso.

–Fue horrible –contestó Hiccup cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos, mientras Toothless fue directo a la roca que le servía de cama al otro lado del cuarto. También para el dragón negro como la noche había sido un día bastante agotador –. Creo que veré ovejas en llamas en mis sueños.

–Vaya, eso sí es algo drástico –comentó Honey desde su puesto junto al escritorio que yacía en una orilla de la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Sobre la superficie de madrera yacía una gran cantidad de pergaminos con anotaciones y recetas. Desde la gran demostración de habilidades curanderas y conocimientos que dio Honey después de la bata en la isla de los dragones, Gothi se había vuelto sumamente exigente con su aprendiz, tratando de descubrir los límites de las capacidades de la muchacha. Tanto trabajo había mantenido a la gemela algo separada de su hermano, dragón y sus nuevos amigos. Incluso se perdió la tarde de vuelo del día anterior.

–Todo me duele –continuó Hiccup enderezándose para retirarse la pata de palo prostética que iba unida al muñón de su pierna –. Incluso esto.

–Déjame ver –dijo la gemela pecosa levantándose de su asiento y caminado hasta la cama de su hermano. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso, tomó la rodilla de Hiccup y alzó su pierna en el aire a la altura suficiente para ver las condiciones de su muñón.

Se había vuelto una rutina entre los dos de todas las noches. Honey generalmente revisaba como seguía la herida principal de su hermano, que inútilmente intentaba esconder porque en la mayor parte del tiempo, no realizaba los cuidados adecuados que ella le sugería.

Honey soltó un bufido en resignación cuando comprobó precisamente que la pierna incompleta de su gemelo se encontraba inflamada y de color rojiza. Se mordió la lengua en aquella ocasión, ya que estaba un poco cansada para soltar un sermón a los oídos sordos de su hermano. Pero el muchacho pagaría caro su descuido, ya que esa era la razón por la que en las tranquilas horas de la noche, Hiccup no podía conciliar el sueño ante el punzante dolor.

Sin esperar alguna petición de ayuda por parte de su hermano, Honey se dispuso a curar el muñón irritado con varios ungüentos y con un relajante masaje.

–G-gracias –masculló Hiccup desplomando su espalda de nuevo en su cama ante el reconfortante alivio.

–Cállate –le ordenó Honey vendando nuevamente la pierna incompleta de su hermano, y en el momento más justo, porque unos segundos después, pudieron escuchar claramente como una voz en el piso inferior de su casa llamaba al muchacho.

–¡Hiccup!

–¡Es Astrid! –soltó el joven castaño alarmado haciendo a su hermana a un lado para ponerse de nuevo su prótesis y erguirse de su lecho. Ante la mirada refunfuñona de Honey dio un rápido acicalamiento a sus ropas –. ¿Cómo me veo?

Honey solo encogió los hombros en desinterés.

–Gracias, por el apoyo –dijo con sarcasmo antes de volverse con su dragón –. ¿Toothless? –pero la bestia de ébano solo alzó su cabeza de sus patas y le dirigió una mirada abatida –. Lo que me faltaba, lastima de dragón.

–Hiccup –lo llamó nuevamente Astrid haciendo su aparición en la entrada de la habitación. Totalmente contrario a los gemelos que se encontraban abatidos por el cansancio y el arduo trabajo del día, Astrid lucía perfecta, tan fresca como una lechuga y tan preciosa como siempre ante los ojos de Hiccup. Honey detestaba eso.

–Hey Astrid. Hola Astrid. ¿Qué necesitas, Astrid?

Honey soltó un leve gruñido. Poco a poco se acostumbraba a la constante presencia de la futura doncella de batalla junto a su hermano, pero eso no significaba que compartiera la alegría de Hiccup al verla.

–En realidad creo que eres tú el que necesita ayuda –dijo la joven rubia con una mano en la cintura.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque te vimos correr como un demente por toda la aldea –explicó Astrid retirando un poco de ceniza que seguía incrustada en el chaleco de piel de oso de Hiccup. Y cuando se refería a "te vimos" quería decir al resto de los muchachos de su generación, quienes en su mayoría se destornillaron de la risa al ver al joven pecoso prenderse en llamas, caerse por el barranco y recibir una descarga de heces de dragón en la cabeza –. Es sorprendente que aún puedas mantenerte en pie.

Hiccup imitó a Honey, y soltó un gruñido antes de desplomarse en la cama. Nada estaba resultado como se lo imaginaba. Desde el éxito y su reputación de héroe en su batalla contra la Red Death, Hiccup esperaba que su asenso a la gloria continuara y en esa ocasión fuera por sus verdaderos meritos. Pero desagradablemente descubrió que seguía siendo el mismo chico desafortunado de siempre, que quedaba en ridículo frente a la joven de sus sueños, la única diferencia era el increíble nightfury que dormía junto a su cama.

 _¿Qué más podía salirle mal?_

Y como una broma cruel de los dioses o una invocación maligna de Loki, el llamado de su padre retumbó en su casa.

–¡HICCUP!

Stoick realmente quería tener esperanzas en su muchacho y confiar en sus ideas, pero en realidad resultaba una tarea muy difícil cuando la aldea parecía una zona de guerra y su jaqueca estaba empeorando ante las malas decisiones que Gobber realizó bajo su nuevo cargo.

–Sabes papá, todo esto es solo la fase uno de mi plan maestro –le informó Hiccup nervioso tratando de calmarlo.

–¿A si?

–Yeap. Solo necesito un par de días para ponerlo en acción.

Los ojos de Stoick brincaron de la cara nerviosa de su muchacho hacia las dos chicas sentadas en la cama de éste. Astrid solo negaba con la cabeza lentamente, mientras que Honey tenía clavada sus penetrantes ojos verdes en él, expectantes por oír su respuesta y juzgarlo por ella.

–De acuerdo –aceptó el jefe volviéndose solo hacia Hiccup –. Pero solo tienes un día para encontrar la solución…. y habla con Gobber… necesita otro oficio lejos del mío –agregó con un dedo amenazador, y sin más se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación –. Recuerda, un día –dijo de último antes de desaparecer debajo del umbral.

–Sí, un día… no necesito más –soltó el muchacho alegremente mientras su padre bajaba las escaleras al primer piso, pero una vez que quedo fuera de su vista, Hiccup se desplomó en el piso casi como si se desmayara –. Un día no será suficiente –agregó desde el suelo.

–Te das cuenta que hay un billón de dragones allá afuera y solo un "tú" –lo cuestionó Astrid arrodillándose a su lado e inclinándose hacia él.

–Lo sé –aceptó el muchacho –, es por eso que necesito la ayuda de todos.

–Y ¿Qué hay de Gobber? –le preguntó Honey arrodillándose también, pero al otro lado –. ¿Hablaras con él?

–Al carajo no.

* * *

–Busca la ayuda de los demás, pensé –se dijo el muchacho así mismo la noche siguiente mientras yacía frente al gigantesco almacén para alimento de la aldea, que en ese momento era saqueado por varios dragones, los de sus amigos e inclusive su amado Toothless –. Entre todos podríamos, creía.

Hiccup ocultó su rostro en sus manos esperando solamente oír el grito de su padre en el cielo nocturno, en cambio sintió una mano ligera y decrepita como la de la muerte posarse sobre su hombro.

–Tal vez fue una terea descomunal para un niño ¿eh? –le dijo Mildew como una serpiente al oído.

Aquel desagradable anciano, terco y ermitaño, tomaba demasiado en serio su labor de sabio guardián de las viejas costumbre (tarea de los mayores de la tercera edad) y desde un principio se opuso rotundamente en la presencia de los dragones en la isla, y que mas, la paz con ellos también. Ante aquel saco de huesos demacrado, los vikingos existía solo para pelear con los dragones y viceversa, así era como los dioses querían. Pero Mildew le faltaba algunos tornillos en la cabeza, por lo cual sus amenazas e infundías eran rara vez escuchadas por los habitantes de Berk; por desgracias, los actos destructivos de los dragones, le daban peso a sus palabras.

–¡HICCUP!

Y sobre el grito en el cielo…

–¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No que tendrías a los dragones controlados?

Hiccup tenía que darle el crédito a su padre, a pesar de los furioso que se veía por la vena saltona en sus sienes, estaba actuando bastante moderado para no humillarlo frente a toda la aldea. Esos tiempos ya había quedado atrás.

Inconscientemente, el muchacho pecoso paso la vista sobre su hombre en dirección de su grupo de amigos y hermana gemela que yacía frente el almacén vacío, solo para encontrarlos desviando la mirada. Hasta los dragones fingieron inocencia.

 _Vaya, amigos que tenía._

–Papá, sobre eso…

–No, Hiccup –lo interrumpió Stoick elevando levemente la voz. El fuerte guerrero se llevó una mano a la frente en lo que una profunda respiración lo tranquilizaba –. Es suficiente ¿Cómo esperas poder controlar a todos los dragones, cuando no puedes ni siquiera con el tuyo? Esto se acabo, Hiccup.

–Pero papá…

–No. Lo intentaste y no funcionó. Mañana habrá una reunión con el consejo de Berk y decidiremos que se hará con el problema de los dragones definitivamente. Esto ya está fuera de mis manos.

–¿Acaso no eres tú el jefe de Berk? –atajó Honey con mordacidad, pero increíblemente con tono moderado que la gente alrededor de ellos no pudo escucharla –. ¿No tomas tú las decisiones?

–Sí –dijo Stoick clavando una mirada profunda en su hija en un intento de reprimirla –. Pero las necesidades de Berk están primero… su voz esta primero. Todos en esta isla tienen su lugar de importancia, hasta tú, Honey. Y sobre todo, los dragones –y con una fulminante mirada que sacó un puchero de su hija, se dio media vuelta sacudiendo orgullosamente su capa de piel de oso detrás de él –. ¡Y habla de una vez con Gobber!

Y strike tres. Estaban ponchados.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Y con esto empezamos la nueva temporada que abarcara las primeras dos partes de la serie (eso espero). Por ahí me preguntaban sobre ¿cómo presentaría los capítulos de la serie? pues así como en éste. No voy a pasar de capitulo en capitulo como en otras historias; me iré por situaciones y como en éste, que combine los primeros dos capítulos en uno, y para el que sigue se incluirá un especial. No presentare todos los capítulos y algunos solo se mencionaran, mientras que otros tendrán mayor desarrollo, dependiendo de lo útiles que sean para mis planes.

Espero que está forma no los decepcione, porque no voy a cambiarla.

Entre otras cosas, se acaba el tiempo para adivinar el dragón de Honey. Pueden ganarse el derecho a preguntarme lo que sea de la historia y obtener una respuesta directa. Y ya por último, en mi galería de Pixiv está disponible todo el arte de portadas que he hecho hasta el momento de este fic, y habrá más en el futuro.

Bueno, eso todo por mí y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Próximo capítulo:** **31 de octubre.**


	44. El Boneknapper

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El Boneknapper

.

.

–Muchas gracias de nuevo al dejarme a mi suerte –comentó Hiccup con sarcasmo mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos de la aldea que conducían a la vieja herrería de Gobber. Sus amigos, machaban a sus lados después de cumplir el mandato de del jefe Stoick y encerrar de nuevo a todos los dragones en las jaulas de la arena.

–Hey, para eso están los amigos –contestó Tuffnut con orgullo lanzándole a Hiccup un giño y una sonrisa.

El gemelo pecoso solo pudo responder a eso con un leve gruñido en frustración. Estaba cansado, fastidiado y molesto por como habían resultado las cosas. No importaba cuanto se habían esforzado para mantener a los dragones fuera de problemas por un día, las cosas se complicaron más de lo que se imaginó. Ahora temía seriamente que iba a decidir su padre y resto de los miembros del consejo de Berk sobre el destino de sus nuevos amigos escamoso, y peor aún, le habían ordenado encerrar a Toothless una de las horribles jaulas de la arena hasta que se anunciara la decisión. Los suplicantes ojos verdes del nightfury detrás de las rejas se le quedaron muy bien gravados en su memoria.

Hiccup temía lo peor y no estaba seguro que pasaría si perdiera a su querido Toothless. El dragón lo necesitaba quizás tanto como Hiccup a él.

–Esto es una mierda –soltó Astrid pateando una piedra que rodó sendero abajo por el impulso –. Ya me había acostumbrado que Stormfly fuera lo primero que viera todas las mañanas.

–¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Fishlegs nervoso frotando sus nudillos –. ¿Qué pasara si no les permiten quedarse en la isla?

–Aún no sabemos eso Fishlegs –comentó Honey tratando de tranquilizarlo aunque la gemela no estaba completamente segura de ello.

–No puedo vivir sin mi Meatlug –continuó el joven regordete cada vez más nervioso –. ¿Quién va a levantarme todas las mañanas lamiéndome dulcemente los pies? –agregó sin pensar muchos en sus palabras y obteniendo alguna miradas perturbadas de sus amigos.

–Tuffnut se ofrece –dijo rápidamente Ruffnut con malicia.

–Como sea –añadió su hermano sin mucho entusiasmo –. ¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?

–¡Quieren callarse de una vez! –explotó repentinamente Snotlout posándose frente al grupo de amigos e interrumpiendo su marcha –. ¡Solo escuchen las pendejadas que están diciendo! ¡Son solo un montón de dragones, no es como si no pudiéramos vivir sin ellos! ¡Solíamos matarlos por el amor de Thor! ¡No son tan importantes! No vamos a ser infelices por el resto de nuestras vidas simplemente porque no veamos nuevamente sus ojos amarillentos todos los días, sentir sus pieles escamosas calentándonos ante la fría briza, o como nos mordían como un juego provocándonos hemorragias internas y… y… –mientras más avanzaba su discurso, la voz de Snotlout se fue quebrando, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y en sus parpados comenzaron a acumularse algunas lagrimas.

–Por Asgar, Snotlout ¿estás llorando?

–¡No! –bramó éste tratando de mostrarse fuerte aunque estaba al borde de las lagrimas –. ¡Solo me entró algo en el ojo!

–Como sea –retomando el tema Astrid –, esto no depende de nosotros. El jefe Stoick y el consejo solo buscan lo mejor para aldea y si eso significa no más dragones, entonces… –pero ni siquiera ella pudo terminar su propia oración.

Cada uno de los chicos perdió su mirada en sus botas lanudas imaginándose la terrible posibilidad de perder a sus dragones para siempre. En tan poco tiempo cada uno de ellos habían desarrollado un cariño en particular por sus amigos escupe fuego, y en el caso de los gemelos Haddock que trataron más de una vez con cada uno de ellos, se encontraban no solo angustiados por su dragón de ébano, sino por todos por igual.

–Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo –comentó Hiccup derrotado encogiendo los hombros –, al menos nada malo va a pasar esta noche con los dragones encerrados.

Pero los dioses y el destino tenían otros planes, ya que justo cuando el joven pecoso terminó su oración una gran explosión se hizo retumbar por la aldea, acompañada por una bola de fuego que se extendió hacia la oscuridad del cielo nocturno. Los chicos se volvieron estupefactos hacia el sitio de la explosión para descubrir que el origen de las llamaradas era precisamente de la herrería de Gobber.

* * *

–¡Traigan más aguas! –gritó Stoick a todo pulmón a su gente que hacían lo posible de apagar las llamas intensas de la herrería –. ¡Necesitamos más agua rápido! –rugió nuevamente mientras lanzaba el contenido de un balde hacia la entrada de la choza sin obtener casi ningún resultado.

Stoick gruñó por sí. No estaba seguro si Gobber se encontraba a adentro o si estaba a salvo, pero las llamas eran muy intensas para entrar. Era como si el gigante Logi se hubiera apropiado de aquella estructura y tuviera la intención de hacerla cenizas.

–¡¿Dónde está el agua?! –bramó casi desgarrándose la garganta ante la preocupación y la impotencia que sentía ante el poderoso fuego que le ganaba más terreno. A sus lados, sus leales guerreros y compatriotas Hooligan solo le dirigían miradas preocupadas mientras realizaban su mejor esfuerzo para contener las llamas. Pero el proceso era muy lento.

El gran jefe barbón estaba por lazarse a través de la entrada incinerada ante la desesperación, cuando una potente descarga de agua cayó del cielo directo sobre la herrería.

 _¡¿Lo dioses le enviaban un regalo del cielo, lluvia mágica de Freyr?!_

–¡Vamos muchachos! ¡Aún se necesita más agua! –escuchó la voz de Hiccup sobre su cabeza y descubrió la siluetas delineados contra el cielo nocturno de los dragones montados por los jóvenes, revoloteando sobre la herrería.

Uno tras otro, los dragones fueron soltando grandes cantidades de agua y arena que fácilmente lograban cargar desde el mismo mar en sacos, carretas o barriles. Ante la estupefacción de Stoick y el resto de los aldeanos, el fuego fue contenido en un par de minutos con la ayuda de los dragones y sus jinetes.

El jefe no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, esas criaturas que siempre creyó que existían solo con la intención de destruir, estaban salvando su aldea, a su gente y su mejor amigo. Todo gracias a Hiccup y sus amigos.

–¡Hiccup! –rugió Stoick marchando hacia su muchacho una vez que Toothless tocó tierra –. ¡Honey!

–Hey, papá antes de que digas… – se apresuró a decir el muchacho levantando sus manos pidiendo paciencia a la masa de músculos y vello facial que era su padre –. Sé que dijiste que querías a los dragones encerados en la arena, pero…

–Vimos el fuego y fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió –soltó Honey mordazmente sentada detrás de su hermano en el lomó del nightfury.

–Así que antes que te enojes…

–No estoy enojado.

–… y vuelvas a desheredarme por desobedecer, debes de tener en cuenta que… ¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

–Hiciste bien, hijo –admitió Stoick con una sonrisa posando su enorme mano en el hombro del muchacho. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la estupefacción. Honey literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta.

–Maldita criatura del helhiem, no te será tan fácil desacerté de mí ¿eh? –pero unos gruñidos característicos del viejo y manco guerrero interrumpió el lindo momento entre padre y sus hijos. Tanto los Haddock, como el resto de la aldea se volvió justo en el momento en que Gobber salía de la su humeante herrería, empujando una carreta con sus más valiosas posesiones y su querido Phill la oveja –. ¡Demonio de huesos! ¡¿Me oíste, dragón?! –repitió dirigiéndose al cielo.

–¿Qué? –soltó Hiccup mientras desmontaba a Toothless, quien también soltó un débil gruñido ante la acusación del herrero –. ¿No creerá que fue uno de nuestros dragones? ¿Verdad? –agregó nervioso lanzándole una mirada furtiva a su padre.

–Todos estaban en sus jaulas cuando corrimos de regreso a la arena –comentó Honey como la voz de la razón –. No pudieron ser…

–No se refiere a uno de los suyos –explicó Stoick con fastidio pero calmado, confundiendo terriblemente a sus hijos.

* * *

Según las palabras de Stoick, Gobber tenía una vieja rivalidad con una especie de dragón mitológico llamado el Boneknapper. Ser documentado en el manual de dragones, pero considerado un mito al no ser avistado por ningún vikingo durante décadas.

–E igualmente se desconocía al nightfury, pero nunca nadie creyó que no fuera real –puntualizó Honey denotando la falta de lógica en la que a veces caía la sociedad vikinga.

Regresando a Gobber, desde su juventud, el guerrero aseguraba ser constantemente asediado por ese "imaginario" dragón que buscaba su perdición de la manera más dolorosa, y por alguna extraña razón, también sus pantalones. El herrero se lo atribuí a su buen gusto. Pero después de constante años de escuchar sus tonterías acerca de esta mítica criatura, Stoick le había ordenado a Gobber no volver a mencionar de nuevo al Boneknapper hacia diez años atrás; y había cumplido excelentemente, hasta esa noche en particular en que el dragón descubrió donde había estado todo ese tiempo, y lo casaría hasta su muerte o descubriera algo mejor que hacer su vida, lo que sucediera primero.

–No lo sé papá, Gobber parece muy seguro de ser perseguido por un Boneknapper –comentó Hiccup a su padre la mañana siguiente en su hogar–, tal vez si hablaras con él al respecto y de una vez le mencionaras que ya no deseas que realice tus labores de jefe, y así me evitas el tener que…

–Buen intento, Hiccup –lo detuvo Stoick provocando un puchero en su muchacho –. Pero es una buena idea sacar de nuevo el tema del Boneknapper con Gobber. Cuando hables con él sobre su falta de oficio, podrías comentarle algo al respecto de sus fantasías de persecución.

Hiccup soltó un resoplido en resignación.

–Bien hecho genio –se burló Honey a su lado dándole un leve codazo en las costillas.

–Y que Honey te ayude –soltó de improvisto Stoick antes de beberse las últimas gotas de hidromiel de su tarro.

–Arggg, no es justo –gruñó Honey dando unas patadas contra el suelo –. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que sacar a un viejo vikingo de su estado demente.

–Y es por eso, que entre más pronto empiecen más pronto terminaran –les dijo su padre con tono burlón antes de marchar directo a la puerta de su hogar –. Hablamos más de esto en la noche –agregó asomando su cabeza por la puerta antes de marcharse –, ahora tengo una reunión importante con el consejo a la que no debo faltar –añadió de ultimo antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus hijos.

A claro, la reunión sobre el destino de los dragones de la isla. Hiccup no había olvidado como los miembros más imperantes de las casas de Berk se reunirían para decidir el destino de su mejor amigo, que continuaba encerrado en una de las jaulas de la arena. Nada de qué preocuparse.

* * *

–¡Gobber! –lo llamó el gemelo pecoso al entrar junto con Honey en las ruinas que continuaban de pie de la casi calcinada herrería –. ¡¿Gobber estás aquí?!

–¡Necesitamos hablar contigo! –añadió Honey mientras hacía a un lado un pedazo de tela raido que colgaba del techo.

–¡¿Sobre qué?! –bramó de la nada el viejo guerrero saliendo detrás de un mostrador, sujetando en su mano una ballesta y con su garfio jalándose el labio inferior.

Hiccup y Honey soltaron un grito de pavor en lo que dieron un brinco hacia atrás y se abrazaban el uno al otro.

–¡Quieres por favor, no hacer eso! –le reprochó Hiccup a su mentor una vez que recuperó la reparación del tremendo susto.

–Perdón –dijo guerrero sin interés mientras examinaba con cuidado la ballesta en sus manos –, pero no quiero estar a plena vista hasta que tenga todo preparado para cuando ese saco de huesos aparezca.

–Es curioso que menciones al Boneknapper –comentó Hiccup rascándose la nuca –, porque precisamente es uno de los tópicos de los que tenemos que hablar contigo.

–Pero primero, puedes bajar la ballesta por favor –le indicó Honey sin quitar la vista de la afilada punta de la flecha que sobresalía del arma.

Gobber le lanzó una mirada recelosa a los jóvenes hermanos mientras estos le informaron con una gran gama de palabras, de las cuales solo llegó entender la mitad de ellas, que no solo la idea de que era cazado por un Boneknapper era ridícula, sino también que era relegado de las tareas asignadas por Stoick.

–Ahora entiendo porque pediste que bajara la ballesta –dijo el guerrero resignado, marchando a través de los gemelos hasta su carreta donde tenía varias de sus más finas armas recatadas del incendio y su oveja mascota Phil –, pero está bien, tengo un proyecto nuevo en que ocuparme.

–¿Proyecto nuevo? ¡Eso es estupendo, Gobber! –soltó Hiccup con alegría –. Es bueno que te mantengas nuevos… intereses.

–Y dejes esa tontería de ser cazado por un dragón imaginario –agregó Honey caminado junto con su hermano detrás del herrero.

–Claro que no soy cazado por un dragón –soltó Gobber con una risita irónica que provocó escalofríos en los gemelos Haddock –. Yo voy a cazarlo a él… o mejor dicho… vamos a cazarlo a él –agregó de ultimo posando su mano y grafio en los hombro de los chicos, y dirigiéndoles una mirada que los hizo estremecer.

* * *

El plan de Gobber de busca y caza del Boneknapper no solo incluía a Hiccup y a Honey, sino a todos los chicos de su generación. Según Gobber, la presencia de los dragones había generado un efecto negativo en los muchachos y se volvieron dependientes de ellos. Así que con la gran posibilidad de que estos fueran expulsados de la isla, el herrero y viejo guerrero vía prioritario que los las nuevas generaciones de vikingos retomaran el adecuado entrenamiento de guerreros y navegantes.

Si más que decir, Gobber subió a los siete muchachos a un bote de remos para la lección número uno en alta mar: la casería de una bestia peligrosa.

O imaginaría…

Resultaba que Gobber tenía un gran surtido de historias y anécdotas de su vida, y de su rivalidad con el Boneknapper, por desgracia cada una resultaba mucho más inverosímil que la anterior. Hiccup comenzaba seriamente a cuestionarse de las facultadas mentales de su mentor, pero al mismo tiempo trataba de mostrar la calma para no alertar a sus amigos y no decepcionar a Gobber en algo que le entusiasmaba.

Por su parte, los demás chicos pensaban rotundamente que el herrero había perdido la chaveta. Honey en cambio teorizaba sobre efectos de la edad.

–Solo mira a Mildew –comentó ella en voz baja mientras golpeaba un par de tambores para guiar a los demás chicos en el orden de los remos –, con el paso de los años cada vez sus teorías se volvieron más descabelladas que ahora nadie lo toma en serio.

–Menos palabras y sigan remando –soltó Gobber sin importarle que hablaran a sus espaldas.

Pero las cosas estuvieron lejos de mejoras cuando su bote encalló en una escapada junto a una pequeña costa cerca de los límites con la isla de los dragones.

–Tal vez después de todo Gobber tenga razón en algo –puntualizó Astrid mientras los siete chicos veían su pequeño barco hundieres con tristeza – y de verdad necesitemos continuar el entrenamiento.

–Todo es culpa de Fishlegs –soltó Snotlout lanzando los brazos en el aire –, el peor navegante en la historia.

–Ahora estamos atrapados en esta estúpida isla, sin dragones y sin manera de escapar –agregó Ruffnut llevando sus manos a la cintura.

–Gracias Fishlegs, no has matado a todos –dijo Tuffnut con decepción clavando sus ojos en el rubio regordete.

–Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? –comentó todo nervioso –. Es muy temprano para que haya estrellas en el cielo.

–Escusas, escusas –añadió Tuff negando con su dedo índice.

–Chicos, chicos. No es momento en que caigamos en pánico –interrumpió Hiccup tratando de tranquilizar la situación –. Además no estamos perdidos y solos, tenemos a Gobber con nosotros.

–Muy bien –dijo justamente el herrero con su mano y garfio en sus caderas volviéndose al grupo de chicos desesperanzados –. ¿Quién quiere ser carnada de dragón?

* * *

Las pocas esperanzas que pudo haber tenido Hiccup en la cordura de su mentor murieron los minutos siguientes cuando insistió en construir una trampa gigante para el Boneknapper imaginario, usando al pobre y suculento Fishlegs de carnada. Pero uno momentos después tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras cuando la mítica y no existente criaturas apareció ante ellos con la intención de calcinarlos.

–¡Es a Gobber al que quiere! –gruñó Snotlout oculto junto con los demás detrás de las costillas de algún animal gigante y desafortunado –. ¡¿Por qué no se lo entregamos?!

Mientras sus amigos eran tentados a la traición por el pánico, Hiccup clavó su vista en aquella gigantesca bestia. El Boneknapper era mucho más grande que cualquiera de los dragones que solían habitar en Berk, y como lo había informado Fishlegs, su cuerpo estaba recubierto por una armadura de huesos de otras animales y dragones con los cuales protegía su delicada piel. El Boneknapper tenía una imponente mandíbula con la que intentaba destruir su pequeño refugio y el fuego que escupía era tan intenso que los hacía sudar terriblemente cuando calcinaba su el escondite.

Pero había curioso algo en ese dragón y era que no producía ningún sonido, gruñido o rugido. Era tan extraño, especialmente cuando el manual de dragones lo describía su alarido como un llamado a los muertos. Tal vez después de todo, Gobber tenía razón de sus sospechas de paranoia y ese dragón era sumamente peculiar, tanto para perseguirlo casi toda una vida desde aquel día en que Gobber robó el tesoro de unos cuantos vikingos congelados.

–El tesoro –murmuró Hiccup para sí mientras apretaba su rostro contra uno de los huesos que los cubría de las llamaradas; detrás de él, Honey lo usaba de escudo humano –. ¡El tesoro! –repitió comprendiendo el extraño comportamiento del Boneknapper, quien parecía más desesperado por encontrar algo que por comérselos.

Tan solo tenían que regresarle su tesoro y tal vez los dejaría en paz. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ya que Gobber se negó rotundamente a esto. Al final no le quedo más alternativa cuando el Boneknapper lo atrapó de su pata de palo y lo sacudió en el aire como una muñeca de trapo hasta que le entregó lo que buscaba.

Hiccup tuvo razón en su corazonada, el dragón necesitaba ese último pedazo de su coraza que resultaba ser el tesoro y la hebilla de los pantalones de Gobber; para sí recuperar su rugido, uno muy poderoso que los hizo estremecer. Pero solo el bramido de aquella bestia era lo único intimidante en ésta, ya que una vez que recuperó su tesoro perdido, se comportó ante ellos como un cachorro mimado deseoso de complacer.

–Bueno –dijo el muchacho frotando levemente la coraza del Boneknapper junto con sus amigos y Gobber –, creo que ya tenemos manera de volver a Berk.

* * *

Hiccup aprendió algo sumamente importante aquella mañana y no solo que no debía subestimar las historias de Gobber, sino que también no había nada impulsivo en el comportamiento de los dragones, siempre actuaban por una razón y motivo. Resultaba que la urgencia del Boneknapper por su hueso faltante, se debía a que su rugido era también su llamado peculiar para el apareamiento. Una de las razones por las que los chicos y el herrero tuvieron que abandonar rápido su nuevo medio de transporte antes de terminar aplastados en el acto… de amor de aquellas bestias. Lo cual fue bastante educativo.

–Entonces es así como llegan los bebes al mundo –comentó Snotlout pasmado y con los ojos casi desorbitados una vez que pisaron seguros las costas de Berk –. Mi vida ya no será la misma.

Los demás muchacho asintieron con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

El joven moreno comenzó a marchar en silencio en dirección a su hogar arrastrando los pies, pero Hiccup lo retuvo sujetándolo del codo.

–No tan rápido –dijo el chico captando la mirada de todos sus amigos –. Antes tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer.

–¿Cómo qué? –soltó Tuff encogiendo los hombros.

–Dejar que los dragones actúen como dragones –comentó el muchacho con una sonrisa picara que desconcertó a sus amigos.

Después de lo aprendido con el Boneknapper, Hiccup se dio cuenta que había muy buenas cualidades de los dragones que se podían utilizar en beneficio, ya que todo lo que hacían esas bestias era con un motivo. Sí el fuego incandescente de los nadder era el más intenso para derretir las armas de los guerreros, sería excelente para ayudar a encender la forja. Los monstrous nightmare comían principalmente pescado, lo cual los convertía en excelentes pescadores; lo gronckles se alimentaban principalmente de roca, por lo que sus desechos eran un excelente fertilizante. El fuego de los dragones podrían ayudar a mantener las antorchas encendida durante la noche, y los pequeños podían ser usados como vigías cerca de las costas; los dragones de la clase sharp podían acelerar el proceso de recolección de madera y más así.

Pronto Hiccup y los demás chicos utilizaron a sus dragones, yendo en contra de la orden inicial de su padre, para ayudar en Berk a mejorar los problemas que un principio, los habitantes se habían quejado que los dragones provocaban.

Aún así Hiccup sabía que su jugada era arriesgada, ya que claramente estaba desobedeciendo una orden directa de su padre y desafiando su autoridad de jefe. Por lo cual no fue sorpresa que la mañana siguiente el jefe Stoick acompañado por cada uno de los padres de los muchachos y los miembros del consejo de Berk, reunieron a los jóvenes rebeldes en la arena con sus dragones para informales su decisión final ante el asunto de los dragones.

–Primero debo decirles que en nombre de todos aquí presente –empezó Stoick indicando con su mano a Bertha la madre de Astrid, Spitelout y Freda, los padres Fishlegs, los señores Thorston –, que estamos increíblemente decepcionados de su falta de obediencia y su capacidad para seguir órdenes. Se les indicó que los dragones debían permanecer en sus jaulas hasta que el consejo decidiera que hacer con ellos y no solo una, sino dos veces desobedecieron totalmente esa orden.

–Antes que nada, papá –comentó Hiccup valientemente (aunque deseaba no serlo) –, debes saber que todo esto fue mi idea. Yo soy el que se merece el castigo, no ellos –agregó indicando a su hermana y amigos detrás de él.

La mayoría de ellos permanecieron en silencio cada uno con sus ojos clavados en sus respectivos padres. Solo los gemelos Thorston asentían con la cabeza esperando salvarse del castigo.

–En mi época no se permitía tal insubordinación, Stoick –soltó Mildew desde la reja alta de la arena, rodeado por una multitud de espectadores que volvían tal regaño aún más humillante –, y mucho menos de los más jóvenes. Ya los habrían azotados por sus crímenes.

–¿Acaso Mildew le estás diciendo a tu jefe como castigar a sus hijos? –lo frenó Stoick en seco con voz cortante y fulminándolo con la mirada.

El viejo solo tartamudeó algunas palabras incompresibles antes de perder su mirada en algún punto inespecífico.

–Sus actos no son crímenes tal cuales, pero sí de desobediencia. Y si Hiccup, estoy consciente que todo esto fue tu idea, pero nadie obligó a los demás a seguirte. Les corresponda a cada uno de los padres decidir el castigo adecuado ante tal falta.

Todos los chicos no pudieron evitar soltar un gruñido en resignación.

–Ahora, en cuanto a los dragones –Stoick no perdió el tiempo, con las manos en su ancha cintura dio un paso adelante –; hablando muy seriamente con el consejo sobre le comportamiento que han tenido los dragones en los reciente días y su insistencia en entrenarlos como mascotas –continuó con un tono aún más dramático causando grave ansiedad en los chicos que lo escuchaban –, el consejo y yo llegamos a la decisión de…

–¡Van a tener una academia de dragones! –soltó Gobber de repente arruinado el momento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Este sí que fue un capitulo divertido y tenía la intensión que hiciera contraste con el dramático final de temporada. Quería también marcar ciertos puntos que serán propicios para situaciones más adelante.

Por cierto, Logi es un gigante de fuego que habita entre los mundos y suele ser confundido con Loki. Freyr es el dios de la lluvia.

Ahora sí, esta es la última oportunidad para adivinar el dragón de Honey, ya que los siguiente capítulos la niña enfrentará una decisión importante en su vida, además de recibir su propio dragón. Las pistas hasta el momento son: no es nightfury, la clase del dragón de Honey es una en particular que si mencionara haría muy fácil descifrarlo por que no hay muchos de esta. Escupe o lanza hielo. Es el dragón más viejo de los jinetes y su nombre empieza con F. Además su nombre hace referencia a una característica física del dragón que le hace parecer tener algo que en realidad no tiene (inverso a Toothless).

Y una pista nueva con la última pregunta que me hicieron: éste dragón no aparece en las películas y ni por el momento en la serie. Tampoco es de los libros (estuvo tentada a que sí). Éste dragón solo sale en los juegos.

Ahora adivinen! Tienen hasta el próximo capítulo que saldrá el…

 **Jueves 10 de octubre.**


	45. La academia de dragones

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

La academia de dragones

.

.

La resolución final del consejo de Berk se debió principalmente por presunción del jefe Stoick the Vast. El gran guerrero vikingo que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando y matando dragones, se había percatado justamente la noche en que la herrería estalló en llamas que esas bestias podrían ser beneficiosos para la aldea, claro con el manejo adecuado.

Es ahí donde la idea de una academia para dragones se originó con la intención de comprender y controlar a esas bestias para el bien de la aldea. Tal vez no todos los veían así, especialmente le cascarrabias de Mildew, pero Stoick planteó a los principales miembros de cada una de las familias de Berk el potencial que había en utilizar a los dragones para el bien de la aldea. Podían ser excelentes guardianes; solo imaginarse de todo un frente de batalla con feroces vikingos Hooligans sobre los reptiles escupe fuego, ni siquiera los romanos se atreverían a molestarlos en su isla. También ayudarían a aumentar la recolección de madera y peces; la cacería sería mucho más sencilla, la búsqueda y las avanzadas serían mucho menos peligrosas y rápidas. Y más así.

Claro, que para que eso fuera posible, era necesario poder dominar esas bestia, y quienes mejor que los siete jóvenes vikingos que estaban más conectados con ellos que nadie. Especialmente Hiccup, que parecía entender su comportamiento, sería el líder de esta nueva academia. Esos siete muchachos serían la primera generación de entrenadores de dragones.

Aunque la noticia cayó de perlas para los jóvenes vikingos, quienes no solo podían quedarse con sus dragones, sino también eran premiados con respeto y una escuela (que justamente era la arena que una vez usaron para aprender a matarlos); pero no todo era tan bueno como imaginaron, ya que todos ellos tenían castigos pendientes que cumplir.

Hiccup, su hermana y amigos habían desafiado y desobedecido una orden directa de su jefe no una, sino dos veces, por lo cual se ganaron a pulso diferentes reprimendas de las cuales fueron responsables de efectuar cada uno de sus padres. Stoick y Spitelout que habían aprendido de su madre que no había mejor castigo que aquel que se podía sacar provecho, decidieron poner a sus hijos a realizar trabajos forzados: Hiccup y Honey ayudarían a Gobber a reconstruir su herrería y Snotlout arrearía el terreno de repollos de Mildew por un mes; y por supuesto, sin ayuda de los dragones.

En cambio la madre de Astrid y la de Fishlegs crecieron con castigos algo más limitantes, por lo que Bertha tomó toda la gran colección de hachas y cuchillos que adornaban las paredes de la habitación de Astrid y las guardó bajo llave en el sótano de su hogar. La chica tenía prohibido tocas nada filoso por tres semana, lo que generó más frustración en la rubia que no podía desquitar contra los inocentes troncos de los arboles del bosque. Mientras, Fishlegs se quedo dos semanas sin poder comer ninguno de los panes dulces por los que eran conocidos los padres del regordete muchacho; cuyo tormento fue horrible al tener que oler constantemente la preparación de los mismos en su propio hogar.

Los señores Thorston no tenían la energía, tiempo o paciencia como para vigilar el cumplimiento de castigos tan largos, por lo cual Tuffnut padre tomó el camino fácil y subió a cada uno de sus gemelos a sus rodillas y les dio una tunda en el trasero hasta dejarles ambas mejillas rojas. Si, Tuff y Ruff se habían librado del trabajo manual, pero lo pagaron sin poder caminar derechos por tres días.

Ellos fácilmente podían asegurar que todo eso valía la pena con tal de tener para siempre a sus amados dragones, pero pronto comenzaron a flaquear en su lealtad cuando retomaron el entrenamiento vikingo de Gobber, que resultaba aún más agotado y difícil sin la autorización de usar armas, poder caminar derecho o pasando hambre. Y aparte debían ocupase de llevar sus propias clases en su nueva academia, trabajar con sus dragones, realizar sus respectivas actividades (como el trabajo de asistente en la herrería de Hiccup y de curandera de Honey), así como sus castigos; tanto que los chicos terminaron molidos durante los día siguientes de la inauguración de su nueva escuela.

Cualquier momento que tuvieran para descansar o divertirse era aprovechado al máximo. Fue por ello que una fría mañana poco después de las primeras nevadas de la temporada, Hiccup y Astrid se tomaron un momento para ellos solo y realizar una carrera con sus dragones en la empinada escarpada cubierta de nieve.

El gemelo Haddock estaba un poco frustrado que la nueva perspectiva de su relación con Astrid no haya ido más allá que un par de besos en las mejillas y par fugaces en los labios; por lo cual deseaba no desaprovechar aquella oportunidad para estar junto con ella sin las burlas de sus amigos, los incómodos coqueteos de su primo y las miradas de odio de su hermana. Solo él, Astrid y sus dragones. Y todo iba de maravilla, a pesar de la actitud súper competitiva que adquiría Astrid en cualquier juego, pero pronto las cosas cambiaron cuando de repente quedaron ambos atrapados por una avalancha.

La cola de Toothless se había congelado por deslizase intensamente en la nieve, por lo cual no pudo despegar del suelo, y Astrid y Stormfly corrieron la misma suerte que el gemelo y su dragón, cuando intentaron rescatarlos. Para cuando las toneladas de fría nieve cubrieron sus cuerpos, Hiccup y Astrid se encontraron atrapados en una pequeña y terriblemente caverna congelada, que fácilmente se podía convertir en su ataúd de hielo.

Ambos chicos se maldijeron mentalmente por no haber cargado consigo los pesados abrigos de inverno. Debido a su falta de cuidado, ahora comenzaron a perder calor rápido.

–¿Hiccup? –lo llamó la chica con un leve temblor en su voz.

–¿Astrid? –contestó éste levantando sus brazos en la oscuridad de la caverna, podía escuchar a la rubia, pero no verla.

–¿Dónde estás? –la voz débil lo guió su manos entre las sombras

–Aquí.

Tanteando en el aire, Hiccup pronto encontró los fríos y delgados dedos de Astrid, y una vez que entraron en contactos, se arrastró el uno contra la otra hasta quedar fuertemente abrazados en un nudo de piernas y brazos.

–Hiccup me congelo –le confirmó Astrid apretándose contra el pecho del muchacho. Las manos de la rubia se escurrieron hasta su espalda y quedaron junto con sus brazos cubiertas por el chaleco de piel de oso del Hiccup.

–Lo sé –dijo éste recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Astrid. Pronto su sentido del olfato se cubrió con el inconfundible aroma del pino y nogal –. Esta helando.

–Moriremos congelados si no salimos pronto de aquí –le confirmó Astrid golpeando con su cálido aliento el cuello de Hiccup.

Ralamente les estaba resultado difícil concentrarse.

–Hay que pensar…

Pero antes de que el gemelo pecoso pudiera terminar su oración, un fuere y potente aullido se alcanzó a escuchar en el interior de la caverna a pesar de la gruesa capa de nieve sobre sus cabezas. Era un llamado intenso y largo, y había algo fantasmagórico en éste, que a los jóvenes atrapados se les erizaron los pelos de la nuca. La nieve tal vez enfriaba sus cuerpos, pero aquel aullido congelo sus corazones.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Astrid con algo de pánico en su voz.

–No tengo idea –contestó Hiccup apretando los hombros de la rubia con sus manos.

–¿Fueron los dragones? ¿Acaso Toothless…?

–No, Toothless no hace ese ruido.

Y al escuchar su nombre, el dragón de ébano soltó un leve y característico gruñido que delató su presencia en aquella prisión de nieve.

–¡Toothless! ¿Estás aquí amigo? –soltó Hiccup entusiasmado.

–¿Stormfly?

A como los jóvenes abrazados llamaban a sus dragones, estos comenzaron a soltar leves llamaradas de sus hocicos contra la bóveda nevada que los recubría. Con cada ligero disparo una ráfaga de luz iluminaba su prisión de nieve permitiéndoles apreciar a sus amados dragones junto a ellos. Con un par de llamaradas más, el nightfury y la nader consiguieron abrir un boquete donde la luz del exterior pudo entrar a la pequeña y oscura caverna.

–¡Estamos a salvo! –soltó Hiccup con alegría viendo tanto a Toothless y Stormfly usar sus largas alas para cubrirlos de la nieve que fácilmente pudo aplastarlo.

–Hiccup… mira eso… –masculló Astrid admirado el acto de sus dragones.

–Nos salvaron –dijo el muchacho –. Debe de ser un instinto de supervivencia para no quedar atrapados en la nieve.

–Eso es genial –soltó de ultimo Astrid volviendo su rostro hacia Hiccup.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, el acto de los dragones quedo en segundo plano. Sus rostros estaban muy cercas y sus brazos y piernas entrelazados proporcionándose calor. Hiccup pudo sentir como el tiempo se detuvo cuando quedo cautivado por los eléctricos ojos azules de Astrid y sus invitadores labios levemente rosados a pesar del frio.

El gemelo no pudo evitar robarle un beso.

Fue una sensación agradable el sentir su cálido aliento en contraste con lo frio de su piel, pero el gusto duro muy poco. En cuestión de segundos, Astrid apoyó sus dos manos en el pecho de Hiccup y lo apartó de ella de un solo empujón. El joven pecoso cayó de espaldas en la nieve en lo que la rubia se levantaba nerviosa frotándose los brazos.

–Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Hiccup completamente avergonzando y poniéndose de pie en la fría nieve –. No debí…

–No –lo tajó Astrid terriblemente sonrojada y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos –. Solo… me tomaste por sorpresa… eso fue todo –le explicó ella mientras se ladeaba constantemente de un lado a otro y ocultaba parte de su rostro detrás de su flequillo.

Toothless y Stormfly miraban entretenidos el intercambio entre sus humanos.

–Bien… ¿eh? –balbuceó el muchacho sacudiéndose parte de la nieve de sus rodillas –. Creo ahora que deberíamos ver cómo salir de aquí… ¿no?

Astrid solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

–¡Es tan excitante! –exclamó Fishlegs frenético retorciéndose en su propio asiento.

–¡Así es! –le aseguró Hiccup después de relatarle lo acontecido a la avalancha –. ¡Los dragones actuaron completamente por su cuenta!

–Es como si sus instintos entraran en acción –agregó Astrid compartiendo la emoción del momento. Los tres, junto con Snotlout, se encontraban en uno de los miradores de la aldea. Era un ejercicio de vigía según les había dicho Gobber, antes de abandonarlos y dejarlos por su cuenta –. Debe de ser así como logran tolerar los fríos inviernos.

–Usando sus alas para contener la nieve, mientras sus vientres guardan todo el calor –continuó Fishlegs escribiendo apuntes rápidos en un trozo de papel. Desde que había quedado inaugurada la academia, el joven regordete había decidido llevar a cabo un registro detallado de todos los descubrimientos que hicieran sobre los dragones –. Esta información es oro puro.

–Por cierto, Fishlegs ¿sabes si alguno de los dragones que vive en Berk, aúlla?

–¿Dragón aullador? No ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Es que cuando estábamos atrapados en la caverna –se apresuró a explicar Astrid –, podemos asegurar que escuchamos los aullidos de una bestia.

–Pero no era nada parecido a algo que hubiéramos escuchado antes –explicó Hiccup acompañado con movimientos de sus brazos.

–¿Tal vez eran lobos? ¿Y qué? –soltó Snotlout sin darle importancia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

–No parecían lobos, Snotlout –dijo Astrid con seriedad –. De eso estoy segura.

–Sí, había algo poco común en ese aullido –continuó Hiccup agregando un tono más sombrío a su voz –. Parecía más que un llanto.

Fishlegs soltó un leve chillido y se retorció en su asiento.

–Fishlegs ¿Qué pasa?

–El guerrero aullador del pico de Thor –dijo el joven casi tartamudeando y provocando un silencio mortal en sus amigos.

El guerrero aullador del pico de Thor era una leyenda muy antigua de Berk sobre fantasmas. Según relataba la historia, un vikingo Hooligan derrotado en una batalla, decidió un día subir el incansable pico de Thor, el punto más alto de Berk; ya que se decía que como su nombre lo marcaba, solo los más valiente que podían llegar a esa cima se ganaban una audiencia con el dios del rayo y un consejo de su parte. El guerrero partió en busca de consuelo pero nunca regresó de su escalada y se decía por las malas leguas que había muerto en el camino. Desde entonces el pico de Thor estaba maldito y su fantasma aullaba entre las ventiscas en un llanto de suplica y perdón al dios del rayo.

Nunca nadie había visto al susodicho fantasma, pero Hiccup y Astrid no eran los primeros en escuchar aullidos que helaban la sangre en esas escarpadas. Era un lugar maldito al que nadie quería ir por voluntad y los jóvenes habían llegado por error ante la avalancha.

–Sí… ¿eh? –balbuceó Hiccup rascándose la nuca algo intimidado. Nadie quería mencionar nada más del fantasma aullador –. Regresa a lo que estábamos hablando, no habríamos sobrevividos sin ayuda de los dragones.

–Probablemente habríamos terminado más fríos que el corazón de Mildew –se apresuró a agregar Astrid apoyando la idea de cambio de tema. _No porque tuviera miedo a un fantasma._

–¿Saben? También pudieron abrazarse para retener su calor corporal –agregó Fishlegs un poco más alegre provocando un terrible sonrojo en el gemelo y la rubia.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir o agregar algo para desviar nuevamente el tema, Ruffnut y Tuffnut aparecieron montados sobre si zippleback distrayendo a los jóvenes. Stoick los había mandado a buscar a Hiccup.

* * *

Cualquiera habría jurado que nunca se llegaría a decir estar agradecidos por una interrupción de los gemelos Thortons, pero Hiccup ya era una excepción. Tan pronto Tuff y Ruff le pasaron el aviso de su padre, Hiccup salió volando sobre el lomo de Toothless mientras Astrid comenzaba a estrangular a Snotlout por un comentario lascivo sobre cómo mantener el calor corporal.

Por el momento el gemelo pecoso estaba un poco confundido con la reacción que había tenido Astrid en la caverna, que quería evitar temporalmente el tema lo más posible. Ya le confundía demasiado sus propias emociones sobre la joven rubia, como para devanarse los sesos preguntándose por los repentinos cambios de parecer de ésta.

Y hablando de mujeres con cambios de humor, cuando Hiccup aterrizó junto con Toothless frente a la entrada de su casa, la puerta principal de la misma se abrió de par en par para darle paso a una muy furibunda Honey. Su hermano y el dragón negro prácticamente brincaron de su camino cuando ésta paso a su lado refunfuñando:

–¡Esto no es más que un montón de mierda de dragón!

–¿Honey? –se atrevió a llamarla su hermano –. ¿Qué sucede?

–¡Porque no le preguntas a nuestro ingenioso padre! –rugió esta hasta casi desgarrase la voz sin detener su dramática marcha hasta el centro de la aldea.

–¡Honey! –la llamó el muchacho sin éxito.

Hiccup la vio partir algo preocupado, sus pies dieron unos pasos involuntarios para seguirla cuando escuchó a su padre desde el interior de su casa:

–¡Hiccup!

El chico desvió su mirada hacia su hogar y luego a la pequeña figura de su hermana que a cada segundo se alejaba más. Quería saber que era lo que le sucedía a su gemela, pero tampoco quería dejar plantado a su padre cuando obviamente las cosas no estaban muy bien con Honey. Los ojos de Hiccup se posaron de último en Toothless que soltó un leve gruñido.

–Divide y conquista, Toothless –dijo el muchacho indicándole al dragón de abano su hermana en la lejanía. Entendiendo perfectamente que le pedía, Toothless sacó la lengua como un cachorro y corrió detrás de Honey. Así al menos no estaría sola.

–Papá, acabo de ver a Honey escupiendo más fuego que un nightmare –preguntó el joven tan pronto entró en su hogar –. ¿Qué le sucede?

Su padre, el gran jefe Stoick the Vast se encontraba en el centro de la habitación claramente cansado. En la mesa del comedor comiendo algo de pan de cangrejos, el viejo Gobber rió como niño:

–Al parecer no tomó muy bien la última decisión de Stoick –dijo entre risitas.

–¿Ahora qué hiciste? –soltó Hiccup lanzándole una mirada abatida a su padre.

–¡¿Por qué ahora yo soy el juzgado?! –bramó Stoick indignado ante la expresión de su hijo –. Además no tomé ninguna decisión, es ella la que debe tomarla.

–Sí, pero le distes una mala opción, y una peor –agregó Gobber en burla recibiendo una punzante mirada de su mejor amigo.

–¿Papá? –lo llamó Hiccup con la manos en la cintura.

Stoick soltó otro suspiro, uno en resignación.

–Hiccup, tú y Honey tienen una importante obligación que adquirieron de nacimiento y por sangre –le explicó –. Su deber es primero con Berk antes que cualquier otra cosa. Hijo, algún día tú serás el jefe y tendrás que asegurarte del bien de tu gente antes que nada. Honey debe cumplir de otra manera debido su género.

Al muchacho no le gustaba para nada a donde quería llegar su padre con eso. _¿Acaso no quería decir que…?_

–¿Papá… que hiciste?

–Aún nada. Sabes muy bien como hija de un jefe, tú hermana está en una posición muy alta para adquirir un buen pretendiente y formar alianzas con otras tribus. Sinceramente nunca me ha gustado la idea, pero hay tradiciones que no se pueden cambiar.

–Cambiar no, pero sí burlar –agregó Gobber intrigando más a su aprendiz.

Viejas tradiciones vikingas que se mencionaban en Berk pero rara vez se cumplían. Había un viejo dicho vikingo: "el amor era mal negocio". Y según ese estandarte la mayoría de las tribus del archipiélago realizaban sus contratos matrimoniales como acuerdos de negocios. El matrimonio por amor era muy raro.

Sobre la cúspide de esto, se encontraban las familias de realeza vikinga o los jefes, donde se hacían acuerdos matrimoniales entre hijos de diferentes tribus para mantener la paz entre ellos. Por generaciones Berk quedo fuera de estos acuerdos, ya que por muchos años no había nacido una niña en la casa del jefe (hasta la llegada de Honey). Ninguna tribu estaba dispuesta a entregar sus hijas en acuerdo a una en particular que no daba ninguna a cambio. Era por ello que se permitía en Berk que los miembros de la familia del jefe se casaran con individuos de su propia tribu, aunque con ello se arriesgaba a que el trono pasara a otra casa dominante de la isla. Pura política vikinga.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, los arreglos matrimoniales ya no se planeaban desde la infancia, sino hasta que los chicos mostraban interés en alguien; precisamente para evitar riñas entre casa. En Berk, el matrimonio por amor mantenía la armonía en los acuerdos de familias. Lo que era bueno para su jefe, lo era para el resto de la tribu.

Stoick se había casado por amor y así el padre de él, y su padre. Técnicamente Hiccup podía seguir esta tradición, pero Honey no se salvaba tan fácil. Cualquier otro jefe podía llegar y hacer una oferta por la mano de la gemela pecosa para él o uno de sus hijos, o al menos así dictaba las viejas reglas.

Y era algo que padre e hijo temían.

–¿A dónde quieren llegar con todo esto? –insistió Hiccup clavando la mirada en su padre.

–No me agrada en lo más mínimo que tu hermana termine casándose con algún idiota de otra tribu que solo la valorara como una propiedad, cuando he visto cualidades únicas en ella que la gente de Berk necesita. Especialmente después de los sucedido…. ya sabes que….

Stoick indicó con la cabeza la pierna faltante de su hijo. Hiccup solo asintió a esto.

–Así que le di a tu hermana una opción para evitarnos la pena de buscarle un pretendiente. Si inicia el entrenamiento de vala será su obligación permanecer en Berk y así evitar cualquier matrimonio forzado.

–En realidad fue idea de Gothi –se apresuró a explicar Gobber –. Ella dices (claro que sin palabras) que la niña realmente tiene potencial para convertirse en una. Probablemente la ultima que exista.

Hiccup pasó sus ojos de su padre a su mentor y viceversa, una y otra vez cada vez más alarmado que la anterior. _¿Honey… una vala?_

Con anterioridad se había mencionado que una vala era una especie de hechicera, sacerdotisa y curandera que cumplía una importante función en una aldea vikinga. Eran autoridades supremas, incluso a veces más que un jefe y sus consejos eran ley. Su poderío era indiscutible y sus poderes temidos. Pero enserio… _¿Honey una vala?_

–¿Pero no se supone que solo los Vitki podían convertirse en valas? –cuestionó Hiccup recordando todo lo que había leído sobre el tema de aquella raza de hechiceros de nacimiento –. ¿Y que no ha existido ninguno en siglos que ni siquiera la gente sabría cómo distinguirlos ahora? ¿No las leyendas dice que Odín fue el último en recibir los secretos de la magia rúnica y desde entonces el arte del practicante se perdió?

–¡Exacto! –soltó Stoick con alegría creyendo que su hijo captaba su idea –. Ese es el preciso punto. Nadie recuerda o sabe cómo distinguir a un Vitki así que no se le podría negar a Honey la oportunidad de convertirse en una vala aunque no lo sea.

–¿Seguro? ¿Y que de las cosas raras que hace Honey? ¿Y sus sueños?

–Tampoco nadie sabe que eso, como ni siquiera tenemos idea de cómo se llama lo que tú puedes hacer, hijo. Gothi fue entrenada en los viejos artes de la magia rúnica por su abuela, la última mujer que estuvo cerca de convertirse en vala y está dispuesta a entrenar a Honey en todo lo que sabe inmediatamente. El problema es…

–Que además de ser hechiceras, curanderas y concejeras, la valas son el puente entre los humanos y los dioses, y dedican su vida a ser portadores de sus deseos ¿verdad?

–Exacto.

 _He ahí el problema._ No era que Honey negara la existencia de los grandes dioses vikingos que regían las vidas de los habitantes del archipiélago, sino que la muchacha tenía un vendetta y repudio a los mismos.

–¿Entonces –dijo el chico recapitulando – le diste a Honey a elegir entre un matrimonio forzado lejos de su hogar con un completo desconocido o entrenarse en un viejo y difícil arte para dedicar su vida en algo que no cree?

–Como lo dices suena muy feo –se quejo Stoick.

Hiccup no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a su padre, y solo porque lo respetaba mucho, se contuvo de decir lo que realmente pensaba.

–Eso explica porque sus nuevos deseos de emanciparse –fue lo que llegó a salir de su boca.

–No es gracioso, Hiccup.

– Y me imaginó que me buscabas para que hablara con ella y la ayudara a decidir lo que a ti te gustaría que ella decidiera.

–No… –admitió Stoick adquiriendo un nuevo brillo en sus ojos ante tal pensamiento – pero es buena idea. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

–¡Stoick! –lo regañó Gobber al darse cuenta que se le estaba pasando la mano.

–De lo que quería hablarte hijo es sobre esto –cambió de tema el jefe como si no hubiera dicho nada desagradable, y en cambio tomó un balde vacio del suelo.

–¿Un balde viejo y sucio? –preguntó el muchacho arqueando una ceja.

–Y vacio –señaló el jefe –. Mulch y Bucket me informaron que los yaks de las granjas han dejado de producir leche y las gallinas de poner huevos. ¿Sabes por qué?

–Voy a arriesgarme un poco aquí e intuir que la respuesta a tu pregunta son los dragones.

–Que comes que adivinas.

–¡Bueno que esperaban! –objetó el muchacho haciéndose el indignado y alzando sus brazos en el aire –. Antes de hacer las paces con ellos, los dragones se dedicaban a asaltar las granjas, además de ser inmensos reptiles que escupen fuego. Es seguro que uno que otro animal va asustarse con su presencia…

–Todas las granjas, Hiccup.

El gemelo soltó un gruñido en resignación similar al de su padre.

–¡Está bien, papá! Pondré a la academia en asunto.

–Perfecto –dijo Stoick –. El invierno está muy cerca y el invierno desolador no muy lejos también. Debemos abastecernos lo suficiente si queremos alimentar la aldea durante esas fechas.

–Sí eso es todo de lo que quería hablarme, iré a ver de inmediato el problema de los animales asustadizos y… –Hiccup comenzó a marchar de espaldas en dirección de la puerta, con la pura intensión de huir antes que le asignaran más tareas.

–Y hablar con tu hermana…

–Y hablar con Honey sobre la decisión que cambiara su vida para siempre –dijo el chico pidiéndole a los dioses piedad antes de darse media vuelta –. Sí, sencillo.

–¡Una cosa más Hiccup!

 _Ahora ¿qué?_

–Ha llegado a mis oídos que estas pasando mucho tiempo con Astrid Hofferson –le informó Stoick marchando hasta él.

–¿A si? –dijo Hiccup nervioso –. ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?

Inconscientemente, su mirada paso de su padre al viejo guerrero que bebía de su tarro en la mesa, la única persona que podía decirle tal cosa su padre y fingía indiferencia ante su error.

–Nada pasa en esta isla sin que me entere –insistió Stoick inclinándose sobre su muchacho –. Ya deberías saberlo hijo.

–¿Y… es eso un problema?

–No… no lo es. ¿O acaso lo es?

–Nop.

–Como mi hijo espero un comportamiento propio de tu parte, así que… ¿necesito explícate algo sobre… ya sabes?

–¡Dioses no!

–¿Ni siquiera como…?

–¡NANANANAAAA! –gritó Hiccup espantado tapándose los oídos. No podía creer que su padre quisiera tener esa conversación con él justamente en ese momento, cuando el solo pensar en Astrid lo confundía –. ¡No! ¡NO! No es necesario.

Stoick intuyó con horror lo que quería decir su hijo, así que con las manos en su ancha cintura, le preguntó:

–¿Y sé puede saber como ya lo sabes?

–Pregúntale a él –sentenció Hiccup señalando a Gobber en la mesa. El herrero casi se atraganta con su bebida cuando fue fulminado por la mirada de su amigo –. Él también estaba ahí –y antes de que su padre pudiera preguntar más, agregó –. Ahora si me lo permiten, mejor me retiro antes que esta conversación tome otro rumbo que me haga sentir "aún mas" incomodo.

Hiccup salió por la puerta lo más rápido que le permitió su pierna falsa.

–¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –sentenció Stoick clavando sus ojos verdes en su mejor amigo.

–Estos jóvenes de ahora, crecen tan rápido –soltó Gobber nervioso evitando su mirada –. Y dime Stoick ¿Qué vas a hace tú al respecto?

–Revisar las provisiones y que los almacenes estén listos para el invierno. Y rogar a Thor que Honey tome la decisión más sensata y lo más pronto posible.

–No me refería eso. Sino a Hiccup y a Astrid.

–¿Qué con ellos?

Ahora fue Gobber el que lanzó la mirada inquisitiva. _¿Por qué todos lo miraban así últimamente?_

–Hace unos momentos hablabas de contratos matrimoniales para tu hija con vikingos de otras tribus –dijo el herrero – ¿pero no se te ocurre nada para tu hijo? Vaya que eres denso.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No puedes compara a Hiccup y Honey en ese aspecto, ellos son…

–¿De diferente genero? Sí, Stoick, soy consciente de ello. Pero ambos son hijos del jefe. Sé que en Hiccup no cae tanto la presión de un matrimonio arreglado como en Honey y tiene más libertad de hacerlo por amor como la mayoría aquí en Berk, pero también debe ser un ejemplo.

Stoick se sentía cansado, pero tan agotado que se dejo caer una de las sillas de la mesa.

–Lo sé, Gobber –dijo pasándose una mano por el rostro –. ¿Pero no es muy pronto para pensar en un contrato con los Hoffersons?

–Todos sabemos que la casa de Astrid tiene un tiempo batallando para mantenerse a flote –admitió el viejo guerrero –, pero nadie niega que son de los mejores vikingos que pueden haber que solo pasan por una mala racha. Tú has visto lo que puede hacer Astrid y yo mismo la he entrenado como para saber que se convertirá en una doncella de guerra formidable. No habría mejor candidata. No digo que firmes algo de inmediato, pero nada te cuesta hablarlo con Bertha un poco. En especial antes que las malas lenguas comiencen a disfrutar del "amor joven".

* * *

Tratando de seguir las órdenes de su padre, Hiccup puso manos a la obra y reclutó a los chicos y a los dragones en la arena para poner definitivamente un punto final en la falta de convivencia que había entre las lagartijas gigantes y los animales de granja. No importaba si les llevaba todo el día. Además, conociendo a Honey mejor que nadie, Hiccup sabía que era mejor darle su espacio por un par de horas antes de hablar con ella sobre la decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

–Muy bien chicos, pongamos manos en la obra –dijo Hiccup abriendo las puertas de la arena –. Traigan las ovejas, yaks y gallinas. No saldremos de aquí hasta conseguir algo.

Pero las cosas no resultaban tan bien. No importaba las ideas que se le ocurrían al muchacho o los esfuerzo de sus amigos, los animales de granja seguían temiendo (o tal vez más) a los dragones ante sus intentos. Al final de la tarde ya contaban con un par de yak chamuscados, unas ovejas mordidas y unos pollos apastado. Solo Tuff y Ruff estaban felices con ello, ya que planeaban comerse a todos los animales caídos.

–¿Ya conseguimos algo? –soltó una horas después Snotlout de espaldas al suelo y con las ropas humeantes.

–Esto no está funcionando –admitió Hiccup con frustración.

–Es imposible, Hiccup –dijo Astrid tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras una oveja la empujaba para ocultase de Stormfly –. Simplemente ellos les tienen muchos miedos a los dragones.

–A pesar de los adorables que son para nosotros –admitió Fishlegs –, ellos resultan intimidantes para los animales desde su punto de vista –agregó por experiencia propia.

–Lo que necesitamos es un dragón más simpático –comentó Astrid aunque sonara extraña la idea.

–¿Para qué necesitamos eso? –se quejo Tuff con una gallina rostizada clavada en un palo en la mano, que era asada lentamente ante las llamas de Hookfang –. ¿No es mejor una bestia asesina, cabrona y furiosa, deseosa de sangre?

–No estás ayudando, Tuff –dijo Hiccup.

–¿Qué hay de Toothless? –opinó Fishlegs –. Él no tiene púas, garras o dientes visibles que puedan asustar a los animales.

–Esta con Honey. La está… ayudando a pasar por momento difícil.

–Pues nos sería muy útil en este momento – dijo Astrid justo cuando Tuffnut pasó corriendo detrás de ella con la gallina empalada en llamas sobre su cabeza.

–¡Rápido el balde con agua! ¡Agua! –ante sus gritos su hermana corrió a socorrerlo –. ¡No, eso es aceite! –sus llantos se escucharon hasta la aldea.

–Será mejor que vaya a buscarlos –aceptó Hiccup marchando fuera de la arena.

–¡Arrrgggg!

–Será mejor que te apresures –le pidió Astrid ante la bola de fuego en que se convirtió Tuffnut.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Estoy muy orgullosa de cómo quedo este capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, en especial los diálogos de Hiccup. He tratado de no ver mucho los capítulos de la serie para no caer exactamente en los mismos sucesos y seguir lo que recuerdo en general de la trama. Así trato que no sea una repetición de lo que ya conocemos.

Me han preguntado mucho sobre un posible matrimonio de Honey, y con quien, bueno en este capítulo explico un poco al respecto. Pero para conocer al joven afortunado deberán esperar.

Ya para finalizar, esta fue su última oportunidad de adivinar el dragón de Honey y es una lástima que nadie los consiguieran aunque dieron muchas interesantes opciones. Finalmente en el siguiente capítulo haga su aparición, pero no se decepcionen si no era el que pensaban o querían, todos los jinetes van a tener más que un dragón en esta historia.

Aún si lo desean, pueden seguir intentando adivinarlo solo por diversión. Las pistas son: nos es nightfury pero si de la misma clase (creo que ya no tiene caso esconder la clase también), su nombre significa una característica de algo que en realidad no tiene (lo contrario a chimuelo) y empieza con F (nombre en ingles), no sale en las series o películas pero si en los juegos.

Eso sería todo y no vemos hasta…

 **Martes 22 de Noviembre.**

(Me percate que equivoque de mes en el capitulo anterior, lo siento)


	46. El fantasma del pico de Thor

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El fantasma del pico de Thor

.

.

Las tierras escapadas de la isla de Berk, tenía en su territorio un gran número de acantilados con preciosas vistas al océano; en aquella tarde en particular, la joven gemela pecosa Honey se encontraba sentada a la orilla de uno, con su espalda recargada contra el cuerpo caliente y escamoso de Toothless, que dormitaba tranquilamente ante el arrullo de la chica al tararear su canción favorita.

Miles de cosas circulaban en la mente de Honey en ese momento, la mayoría de ellas eran planes malvados de venganza contra su padre por ponerla en tan desagradable situación. Sí, Honey estaba en un serio problema y necesitaba tomar una decisión pronto, pero esto no resultaba fácil cuando se trataba de una que marcaría su vida para siempre.

La gemela Haddock no podía engañarse a sí misma, siempre fue consciente de su situación. Era una niña pequeña y delgada, sus brazos eran como ramitas frágiles y sin musculo. No había ni una pisca en ella que la denotara como una guerrera o aventurera. A diferencia de su hermano, para Honey eso no era tan grave, solo que la dejaba con un camino que tomar, el de ser esposa, madre y ama de casa. A pesar de su condición física, la chica podía traer orgullo a su nombre y clan mediante la cama. Y no porque le gustara la idea.

Pero por otro lado estaba su condición. Al ser la hija de un jefe, la muchacha estaba en lo más alta de la sociedad vikinga para conseguir el mejor candidato a marido. Lo cual resaltaba en cierta forma alivio para Honey, quien sabía que eso le evitaba buscar pretendiente entre su gente (quienes no eran santos de su adoración) y limitarse a solo a jefes de otras tribus o a sus hijos. La gemela pecosa era flaca, pequeña, tan solo iba a cumplir trece años de edad, no tenía figura, busto y mucho menos había empezado su sangrado; ningún jefe en su sano juicio la elegiría como compañera para su heredero.

En cierta forma, Honey se sentía a salvo.

Pero olvidaba un punto clave en todo ello, la estupidez de su padre, la cual en el pasado ya le había causado penurias a ella y a su hermano.

Estaba claro que si Stoick decidía casarla con alguien, Honey no tenían la menor opción que aceptar el mandatos de los hombres y acatar. Eso la ponía furiosa. La niña, lo que le faltaba de edad y estatura, le sobraba en voluntad. Honey era una mujer muy adelantada a su época, era voluntariosa, atrevida y sobre todo demasiado lista; tanto como su hermano, pero a diferencia de él, ella no tenía un pelo de ingenua. El que controlaran su vida de aquella manera, aunque fuera la tradición, la enfermaba terriblemente.

Pero el horror no terminaba ahí, ya que padre llegó aún más lejos y le dio la opción de cambiar ese destino… por uno peor. Muchos dirían que ser elegida para convertirse en vala sería todo un honor, pero para Honey no. Primero ante todo, la chica sabía y había leído que para ser una vala se debía ser un vitki, un poseedor del veidr, un don divino de los dioses que muy pocos tenía. Según las leyendas, el mismo dios Odín fue el último en tener tal habilidad y ser entrenado en el arte de la magia rúnica aunque era algo reservado solo para mujeres. Él fue el último practicante y aunque los secretos de aquella magia continuaban en los recuerdos de los ancianos y libros, la práctica se perdió.

Honey sabía que había algo especial en ella, pero estaba consciente que aquellos sueños que tenían, estaban lejos de ser bendiciones de los dioses. En realidad era pesadillas, una maldición que tenía que ver o experimentar cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Era una de la principales razones por las que odiaba a los dioses y por ello, primero muerta que dedicar su vida a seguir sus mandatos. Por ella, Odín, Thor y las demás deidades podían romper sus culos sentados en sus tronos en Asgar para lo que le importaba.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante, aunque la magia rúnica incluía el arte de la curación había muchos más aspectos y prácticas muy difíciles; pesados rituales y mucha información que memorizar. El entrenamiento de vala podía ser mucho más difícil que el de guerrero o matadragones juntos… y multiplicado por tres.

Principalmente eso tenía a la muchacha furibunda deseando mentalmente cosas horribles a su padre. Ante sus ojos, Stoick era el culpable no solo de las desgracias de su pasado, las pésimas decisiones de su presente y su futuro incierto, sino también del sufrimiento y la pérdida de la pierna de su hermano.

Y hablando del muchacho invalido.

–Sabes… –se anunció Hiccup completamente agotado una vez que alcanzó la cima del acantilado – de todos los puntos más alejado y difíciles de subir en Berk… –se apoyó en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento – realmente elegiste el que supera a todos.

Honey se volvió a verlo, mientras Toothless alzó su cabeza sobre sus patas. La chica no le sonrió o le dirigió una palabra, en cambio volvió enfocarse en el mar, en lo que el dragón de ébano soltaba un leve gruñido.

–De acuerdo, no hablamos –dijo Hiccup para nada sorprendido pero encogiendo los hombros. Caminó cojeando levemente debido al dolor que le provocó en su muñón la larga caminata, hasta sentarse a un lado de su gemela contra el cálido cuerpo de Toothless –. Enterado.

Por casi un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo algo más. Honey continuaba con sus rodillas contra su pecho y Hiccup tamborileaba sus dedos en sus muslos. Toothless volvió a recargar su enorme cabeza sobre sus patas y se dispuso a seguir con su sienta.

–Déjame adivinar –soltó de repente Honey terminando con el incomodo silencio –, papá te pidió que hablaras conmigo sobre qué decisión tomar.

–No, no, no, no, no… –se apresuró a decir su hermano sacudiendo nervosamente sus manos – bueno sí –administró de inmediato rascándose la nuca –. Sí me pidió que hablara contigo al respecto, pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. En realidad quería pedirte prestado a Toothless por unas cuantas horas en lo que entrenamos a los dragones a no ser tan terroríficos y a los animales de granja a no ser más temerosos que Fishlegs.

–Adelante, es todo tuyo –le dijo Honey con un ademan.

–Entonces ¿no quieres hablar de ello?

–Nop.

–Bien… –aceptó Hiccup sacudiendo levemente sus brazos, pero no pudo aguantar mucho la tensión y agrego – Bueno, tenemos que hablar de ello –su hermana soltó un gruñido que no lo desanimo a seguir –. Honey se que no te gusta para nada la idea y mucho menos las opciones que te dio papá, y conociéndote es muy probable que ya hayas pensando en ponerle unas cuantas espinas de pescado a su comida, pero debes de admitir que podría ser peor.

Honey le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que corregir rápido:

–Bueno, sin son muy malas opciones, pero al menos tú tienes opciones. Yo no pudo elegir qué hacer con mi vida, estoy destinado por sangre y nacimiento a ser el futuro y siguiente jefe de Berk, y aunque la idea de ser el todo soberano de la isla no suena mal; hemos visto como con los pasos de los años la responsabilidad ha pegado dura a papá. Así que no me tiene nada entusiasmado saber que tendré que liderar toda una isla con furiosos y tercos vikingos que solían llamarme inútil durante la infancia. En cierta forma nunca pensé que llegara a ser posible, especialmente cuando todos pensaban que era un inútil que…

–¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Hiccup?

–A que tal vez en tu berrinche estás perdiendo el gran panorama de las cosas –explicó el gemelo a pesar del puchero de su hermana –. Sé perfectamente porque no te gusta para nada la idea de convertirte en vala. Para ello se requiere un entrenamiento largo y difícil, además que sus creencias no concuerdan con las tuyas, pero debes de admitir que si lo consigues sería mucho más que estupendo –explicó entusiasmado aunque sabía perfectamente que Honey conocía cada uno de esos detalles –. Estarías en la escala más alta de la jerarquía, nadie en todo el archipiélago podría decirte que decir o hacer, incluso si aún tuviéramos rey no podría ordenarte absolutamente nada. La gente vendría desde aguas muy lejanas a buscar tu consejo y podrías hacer lo que te plazca con tu vida.

La chica pecosa desvió la mirada y se enfocó en sus pies. La sonrisa en los labios de Hiccup desapareció de inmediato con tan solo verla. Era su hermana, su gemela y él se sentía terrible cuando ella se sentía mal. Solo quería que fuera feliz.

–Entiendo que puede parecer muy difícil y demandante de momento –continuó el muchacho con calma poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana para invitarla a mirarlo a los ojos –, aún así deberías imaginarte las posibilidades. Tu vida será mucho mejor que si papá solo te casara con el heredero de alguna otra tribu; no quiero decir que ser esposa tenga algo de malo, pero sí fueras una vala podrías elegir casarte con quien tú quieras.

Sus ojos se conectaron durante su discurso y Hiccup podía detectar en el brillo en los de su hermana como tal situación la estaba afectado, pero el reflejo de su pupila pudo darse cuenta que también el sufría.

–Y sobre todo…–confesó – no te perdería.

Los labios de Honey se partieron un poco ante la sorpresa y sus ojos se volvieron brillos ante su deseos de llorar.

–Sé que suena muy tonto en especial para el futuro jefe de los Hooligans –continuó el gemelo pecoso desviando la mirada –, aún así no puedo evitar… nunca he podido evitar sentir miedo de que te lleven lejos. Siempre hemos estado juntos y quiero que siga así. No tengo la menor idea que haría sin ti.

–¡Hiccup! –bramó Honey en llanto arrojándose al cuello de su hermano. Sus lágrimas acumuladas se derramaron en el grueso pelaje de su abrigo de oso –. Yo también te necesito –dijo con su rostro apretado contra su hombro.

Hiccup correspondió el abrazo y la apretó fuerte contra él. Toda su vida habían estado juntos, muchas cosas desde sus logros y fracasos había estado el uno con el otro. Hiccup no podía imaginarse cómo podía ser el jefe de la isla de Berk sin Honey a su lado apoyándolo en cada paso del camino.

Poco a poco se fueron separando, mientras sus brazos seguían entrelazados. Al final quedaron frente contra frente compartiendo el calor que generaba la compañía del otro.

–Bueno –soltó Hiccup terminando el momento y separándose de Honey –, ya que hablamos de eso… –se puso de pie y ayudó a su hermana a hacerlo – ahora podemos ver los de unos dragones traviesos y unos animales asustadizos. Ya que cuando me fui deje a Tuffnut cubierto en llamas y creo que necesitara de tu habilidad curandera.

–Conociéndolos –comentó Honey más animada con una mano en su cintura –, es probable que Ruffnut también ya se encuentre en llamas.

–¿Qué dices Toothless? –le preguntó Hiccup a su dragón frotando su mano contra su cabeza y motivándolo a ponerse de pie –. ¿No ayudara a enseñarles a los animales a no tener miedo a los dragones antes del invierno?

Toothless respondió con un leve gruñido afirmativo antes de extender sus largas alas listo para emprender el vuelo.

–Ese es, amigo –dijo Hiccup a punto de montar sobre la silla en su lomo. No tenía la menor intensión de hacer el recorrido de regreso a pie. Volteó hacia su hermana para ayudarla a montar detrás de él, pero ésta se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y en el vasto océano que rodeaba a la isla –. Honey ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó.

La gemela podía sentirlo no solo en el ambiente y verlo en la distancia, aunque resaltaba imperceptible para el ojo humano.

–Tal vez tengamos menos tiempo de lo que imaginas, Hiccup –afirmó ante la tormenta que se aproximaba.

* * *

Ser un buen líder no es fácil, ser uno preparado mucho más. Stoick the Vast tenía años de experiencia detrás de sí, aún así él podía sorprenderse. En un principio cuando escuchó las predicciones de Bucket las tacho de tonterías de su cabeza medio vacía, pero cuando Gothi confió completamente en su palabra de que una tormenta invernal se le venía encima a pesar de perfecto clima; comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de que tuviera la razón.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde preparando a la gente y su aldea para la inminente tormenta. Era costumbre que el invierno terrible que seguía al invierno normal trajeran con sigo tormentas de nieve como ésta en particular, pero resultaba completamente nuevo que ocurriera al principio de la temporada.

–¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras casas? –le preguntó preocupada la señora Larson apretando contra su pecho a la recién nacida Hildegard, mientras su esposo la apuraba a ella y su hijo a entrar en el gran salón.

–Stoick ¿Qué pasara con los cultivos? –dijo Sven completamente asustado. Aún no habían tenido tiempo de recoger la última cosecha.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con los animales? – le recordó Mulch –. ¿Y con la falta de alimento?

Stoick soltó un suspiro en frustración. Tratando de calmar a cada unos de los habitantes, mandó a las madres, niños pequeños y ancianos al gran salón para guarecerse; mientras el resto pasó la tarde tapeando las ventanas, protegiendo los almacenes y cargándose con todo el alimento y abrigos que podían.

Muchos tenían sus dudas sobre tal tormenta profética, ya que hasta el momento el cielo continuaba tan despejado como rara vez se vía en Berk; pero las presiones de su líder, la preocupación de Gothi y los quejidos de Bucket les confirmaba que era muy real.

–¡Papá! –lo llamó Hiccup a todo pulmón cuando Toothless aterrizó junto a él en la gran escalinata al gran salón –. Una gran tormenta…

–Se acerca, sí lo sé –completó la frase Stoick apurando a su gente que ascendía por los escalones –. ¿Han podido mejorar la situación con los animales?

–Eh…

–No importa –dijo Stoick resignado –, junta a los demás muchachos y sus dragones y lleven inmediatamente a todos los animales a los graneros. Tendrán que soportar ahí la tormenta.

No era el plan perfecto y existía el riesgo que las construcciones no resintieran, pero no tenían más opciones ante la inminente tormenta. Por desgracia el destino y los dioses tenían otro plan en mente.

Cuando Hiccup y Honey, con el resto de sus amigos, finalmente llegaron a los graneros se encontraron una flameante sorpresa.

–¿Montrous nightmare salvajes? –soltaron los chicos al mismo tiempo al ver a tres dragones rojizos y purpuras dentro del granero.

–No podemos poner a los animales dentro hasta que saquemos a esos dragones –comentó Astrid preocupada.

–Pero primero debemos pensar con cuidado como hacerlo –agregó Honey volviéndose hacia su hermano.

–Así es, no queremos molestarlos mucho y que prendan en llamas…

–Hagan espacio al experto en nigthmares que va en camino –sentenció Snotlout adentrándose solo al interior de la bodega.

–¡Snotlout!

Cinco minutos más tarde el granero estaba en llamas.

–¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que eso podía pasar? –se defendió el chico moreno mientras los gemelos Thorston lo miraban con decepción, Fishlegs se cubría la boca con ambas manos, Astrid le lanzaba una mirada de odio, Hiccup se cubría el rostro con una mano, Honey negaba con la cabeza y los tres nightmares volaban de regreso al bosque.

* * *

Sin más opciones y con el cielo cubriéndose de nubes gruesas y el viento soplando con fuerzas, los chicos y sus dragones regresaron al gran salón en compañía de los animales de granja. Tendrían que pasar la tormenta junto con ellos bajo el mismo techo… y con los dragones.

Eso podía resultar muy mal.

Pero mucho antes que el encierro necesario comenzara, una leve bocanada de fuego de Hookfang prendió en llamas la lana de una oveja, desatando una estampida de animales asustadizos que huyeron por la entrada al gran salón en dirección al bosque.

Hiccup vio con horror como sus planes fallaban. No podía permitir que los animales murieran en la tormenta, ya que su gente también moriría de hambre… por los dragones… por su culpa.

–¡Voy por ellos! –anunció Hiccup con vehemencia lanzándose sobre el lomó de Toothless.

–Yo voy contigo –sentenció Honey montando detrás de él.

–¡Hiccup! ¡Honey! ¡No! –los llamó Stoick en vano ya que para habían atravesado las puertas del gran salón al exterior donde la nieve comenzaba a caer. Peor aún, antes de que pudiera evitarlo, los demás jóvenes, sobre sus dragones, fueron detrás de ellos.

 _Comenzaba a ser frustrante que tuvieran aquellas bestias como mascota._

Stoick compartió una mirada indicativa con Gobber antes de salir del gran salón en busca de sus tercos hijos.

* * *

Volando sobre cinco dragones no resultó difícil encontrar y atrapar a las ovejas y yaks asustadizos; pero en cuestión de segundos la tormenta empeoró y una poderosa ventisca, como toneladas de nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos, haciendo difícil a las bestias escamosas volar, así como ver a la distancia. En cuestión de minutos el bosque de Berk se cubrió de nieve, el vuelo se dificultaba a causa del peso muerto sobre las alas de los dragones haciéndolos volar bajo y no alcanzaba a distinguir los arboles a tiempo.

En más de una ocasión se perdieron o volaron en círculos, y el poderoso frio les calaba hasta los huesos, a pesar de que en esa ocasión llevaban sobre sí sus pesados abrigos de invierno.

–Creo que ya lo encontramos a todos –afirmó Hiccup mientras que Toothless, Stormfly y Meatloug rodeaban a los animales en un claro cubierto de nieve en el bosque.

–No olvides al poderoso y perfecto Snotlout –se vanaglorio el joven moreno reuniéndose con sus amigos y arrastrando consigo unas cuantas ovejas y pollos.

–Bien –comentó Hiccup sin mucho interés en sus palabras –, solo falta encontrar a Tuff y Rufff para poder regresar al gran salón.

–Solo que hay un pequeño problema, Hiccup –anunció Fishlegs nervioso.

–¿Qué?

–No se puede distinguir el camino al gran salón con esta tormenta –agregó Astrid abrazándose a sí misma.

–Es en aquella dirección –les informó Honey con misteriosa seguridad indicando sobre su hombro un punto imperceptible en la distancia.

Hiccup asintió a eso comprendiendo de inmediato la veracidad de su hermana. Sus amigos no tanto.

–Solo faltan encontrar a Tuff y Ruff…

–¡No hay necesidad! –dijo de repente la voz de Ruff con petulancia en lo que la enorme figura de su zippleback apareció entre la densa ventisca de nieve.

–¡Somos tan chingones que atrapamos los yaks más grandes y feos de todos! –sentenció Tuff con orgullo indicando las garras de sus dragones. Efectivamente Barf y Belch cargaban dos grande masas de pelos que se sacudían con fuerzas.

–¡Bájenme de inmediato antes que patee sus culos! –rugió Stoick como bestia en brama pataleando sus cortas piernas –. ¡Y no se atrevan a llamarme obeso!

–¡Sí! –sentenció Gobber a su lado –. ¡¿Y a quien llaman feos?!

–¡Papá! ¡Gobber! –los llamó Hiccup desmotando junto con su hermana a Toothless y corriendo hasta ellos.

–¡Hiccup! ¡Honey! –respondió su padre clavando su rodilla en la nieve para quedar a la altura de los rostros de sus hijos –. ¡¿Qué estaban pensando?! ¡La tormenta de nieve cada vez es más terrible!

–¡Lo siento papá! –dijo el gemelo alzando la voz para que lo escucharan sobre de los fuertes vientos –. ¡Pero necesitamos a los animales o el pueblo se muere!

–¡No si les cuesta la vida a ti, a tu hermana y a tus amigos!

–¡Lo sentimos! –lo repitió el chico algo apenado, sintiéndose que lo había arruinado de nuevo –. ¡Solo trataba de cumplir con lo que pedías!

–¡Yo no quiero esto, Hiccup!

–¡¿Cómo podemos saber qué es eso lo que realmente quieres, papá?! –vociferó Honey perdiendo completamente la paciencia. La vida de su hermano había sido un intento fallido tras otro intentando complacer a Stoick y ahora lo veía con más claridad; el muchacho nunca fue el problema –. ¡A cada momento estas cambiando de opinión! ¡¿Cómo carajo se supones que sepamos que pasa por tu mente?!

Las palabras de la gemela llegaron tan sorpresivamente que todos a su alrededor quedaron congelados y no por la intensa ventisca que los helaba hasta los huesos.

–¡Siempre ha sido lo que tú quieres! –continuó la niña con ferocidad –. ¡Nunca lo que nosotros queremos!

–Honey –se dirigió su padre hacia ella sin estar muy seguro de que decir –, si te refieres a lo que hablamos en la mañana…

–¡¿Hablamos?! ¡¿HABLAMOS?! ¡No hablamos nada en la mañana, simplemente impusiste tu dedición ante mí y la hiciste parecer una pregunta!

–Hay cosas que simplemente nos supera…

–¡No solo cosas! ¡Todo! ¡Todo es más importante de lo que nosotros queremos!

–¡Honey sabes bien que existen responsabilidades que no elegimos, que simplemente nos llegan!

–¿Alguien sabe de qué están hablando? –preguntó Snotlout al resto de los chicos que contemplaban la discusión padre e hija de una distancia segura.

–No lo sé –respondió Astrid en susurro sobre su hombro –; pero cállate que no me dejas escuchar.

–¡Entonces ¿por qué insistes en que elija!? –gruñó Honey –. ¡¿Acaso para librarte de la culpa?!

–¡No! –rugió Stoick ofendido –. ¡La única razón por la que te di opciones es para darte la oportunidad de hacer algo importante para Berk! ¡Creo que eres más útil para su gente!

–Papá… –lo llamó inútilmente Hiccup cuando se percató del hielo delgado en que se había metido su progenitor.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

–¡Oh, ahora entiendo! –exclamó Honey –. ¡Es por lo de "los hijos inútiles del jefe" otra vez!

Stoick rápidamente intentó reparar su error, pero intenso y fantasmagórico rugido se escuchó entre los fuertes vientos de la ventisca, estremeciendo sus corazones y erizando el bello de la nuca de cada uno de los vikingos.

–¡Es el fantasma del pico de Thor! –gritó Fishlegs abrazando a Meatloug quien también lanzó una mirada de espanto a sus alrededores.

Hiccup pudo deducir que efectivamente había algo más atrapado en aquella tormenta con ellos, ya que los dragones se pusieron alerta y a la defensiva. Aún así, antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, un pequeño cordero se espanto ante aquel llamado del más allá y corrió entre las piernas de los humanos, perdiéndose entre la intensa nieves que caía sobre ellos.

–Perfecto –soltó Gobber mirando al pequeño animal escabullirse en terror.

–¡Voy por él! –dijo Honey y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, salió corriendo detrás del pequeño animalito –. ¡Al menos así puedo ser de utilidad!

–¡Honey! –le gritó Stoick, pero ya era muy tarde. Con unos cuantos pasos, la delicada silueta de la gemela pecosa se perdió entre la nieve.

–¡HONEY! –la llamó de inmediato Hiccup tratando de ir detrás de ella. Toothless soltó un leve rugido, pero ambos fueron detenidos cuando el padre del muchacho los sujetó de los hombros.

No perdería otro hijo en esa tormenta.

* * *

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, Honey comenzó a arrepentirse de haber salido corriendo de esa manera. Al instante en que se adentró en la nieve ella sola, perdió por completo de vista el pequeño cordero y su camino. La nevisca que caía constantemente taparon sus huellas impidiéndole regresar sobre sus pasos y la poderosa ventisca la desorientaba. Continuó caminando, sumergiendo sus piernas hasta la rodilla en la nieve y abrasándose a sí misma para mantener su calor; pero a pesar de su pesada capa de piel de oso, la baja temperatura la hacía temblar.

 _Debía regresar de inmediato o se congelaría._

Continuó caminando en lo que maldecía mentalmente su camino y su padre. Pero poco a poco un terror creció en su interior. Su sentido de dirección se había vuelto inútil ante la blancura de sus alrededores que lucía exactamente igual con cada paso que daba. Nunca había estado más perdida en su vida.

Intento seguir avanzando.

Sus piernas se fueron sintiendo cada vez más pesadas y le resultaba casi imposible marchar con la alta nieve. Su piel chillaba de dolor ante el frio y su aliento se congelaba de inmediato al escapar de su boca. Fue con el pasamiento se formó en su cabeza:

– _Voy a morir._

Todo le pareció tonto de momento. La discusión con su padre, el entrenamiento de los dragones, inclusive esa tormenta _. ¿A quien quería engañar? No odiaba a su padre_. Solo estaba molesta con él y su repentino despertar de paternidad. Honey estaba muy herida y resentida para haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que ella su padre eran dos gotas del mismo mar, que simplemente choran en una costa.

 _Pero ya no importaba_. Comenzaba hacerse a la idea que pronto se encontraría con su madre y abuelo en las tierras donde reposaban sus antepasados, pero casi inmediatamente la descartó. Probablemente, primero su cadáver se congelaría en aquella montaña y su alma se perdería para siempre, deambulando en aquel pico alto de la isla como un fantasma, que ella consiguiera un lugar en el Valhala.

Intento inútilmente continuar en la dirección que se imaginaba ser la correcta, donde encontraría su hermano y estaría a salvo, pero sus alrededor no cambiaba y su cuerpo no daba para más.

–Lo siento, Hiccup –dijo en susurró antes de desplomarse sobre la nieve y caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

De repente, la nieve dejo de caer y el frio ya no era perceptible. Tal vez la helada finalmente había quemado toda su piel y nunca jamás podría sentir otra vez. El viento dejo de soplar y la calma regresó a la montaña.

Honey abrió con letárgica sus ojos y encontró su rostro pegado contra la fina y fría nieve. Con pesadez se puso de pie, en lo que su vista nublosa se adaptaba a su alrededor. Efectivamente la nieve había dejado de caer y cielo estaba semi-despejado con excepción de algunas nubes esponjosas como algodón.

–¿Dónde… dónde estoy? –se preguntó la chica aletargada. La cabeza le dolía como nunca y su cuerpo era pesado como si llevara un millar de rocas en su espalda.

Con lentitud se puso de pie, en lo que percató que había llegado hasta un punto en la cima montaña, quiso el pico más alto, donde el acantilado sobresalía de la nada y resplandecía con la increíble vista de la isla de Berk. Solo, sobre el lomo de Toothless había presenciado algo más sorprendente.

–¿Qué paso? –se preguntó de nuevo la joven frotándose la cabeza tratando de recordar sus últimos momento de conciencia. Pero su cerebro continuaba parcialmente dormido que no resultaba ser de gran ayuda.

Honey giró sobre sí misma tratando de encontrar su camino, cuando descubrió algo que despertó por completo su cerebro. No se encontraba sola.

En el punto más alto del pico, había un hombre. Probablemente un poderoso guerrero por su alta estatura y marcados músculos. Sus brazos como de gorila estaban desnudos ante el frio, a diferencia del resto de cuerpo ataviado con las ropas finas y mejor remendadas que había visto en su vida. De su gruesa cintura colgaban espada, hacha, dagas y hasta un mazo, y una imponente capa ondeaba de sus hombros al viento. Honey no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuento del increíble atractivo de aquel hombre; su silueta era perfecta y marcada contra el horizonte. Su cabellera rubia con impecable ondas se sacudían levemente y su barba estaba trenzada con magnificencia que ningún bello salía de su lugar.

Ante su imponente semblante y postura, aquel misterioso guerreo se imponía.

–¿Hola? –lo saludó Honey con timidez –. ¿Quién es usted?

El desconocido no contestó, ni siquiera se volvió a verla. La chica no podía estar segura que se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

–¿Conoce el camino hacía Berk? –continuó dando un paso más hacia el desconocido, que fácilmente podía diferenciar que no era habitante de su aldea. No hubo respuesta –. ¿Acaso no pude hablar o no me escucha? –insistió irritándose levemente con aquel desconocido.

–Yo poseo mi propia voz –dijo de repente con la voz más profunda, varonil y armoniosa que Honey había escuchado en su vida –. ¿Tú conoces la tuya?

Ahora fue turno de la jovencita de quedar en silencio. Dio un brinco inconsciente hacia atrás en lo que el desconocido tenía sus ojos azules clavada en la impresionante vista a sus pies.

–¿No acabo de preguntar…? –se escapó de los labios de Honey –. ¿No es eso a lo que se refiere? –agregó intuyendo.

El extraño guerrero no constó, continuó con su postura y su firme mirada.

–¿Es el fantasma del pico de Thor? –preguntó Honey.

–Aquí no hay fantasmas –respondió el hombre.

 _De acuerdo, nada de fantasmas._ La mente ya más despierta de la joven comenzó a trabajar en las posibilidades. Su primera teoría fue que estaba muerta.

–¿Quién es usted? –volvió a preguntar.

–Yo sé quién soy –dijo el hombre –. ¿Tú sabes quién eres? –con movimientos sumamente agraciados, el desconocido se volvió de lleno hacia Honey haciéndola estremecer con su sola presencia –. Los seres humanos sin destino luchan para ganarse un lugar en este mundo. Aquellos con destino suelen ignorar quienes son –sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en los verde esmeralda de la chica –. La pregunta ahora sería: ¿no tienes un destino que cumplir?

 _Definitivamente, estaba muerta y ese desconocido era su guía al más allá._

Honey se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Si realmente estaba muerta, las palabras del guerrero debían ser algún tipo de adivinanza que debía responder para avanzar hacia adelante. Meditó un poco en sus palabras: ella preguntó su identidad y él se la devolvió. _Ella sabría quien es él, si supiera quién es ella, y ella sabría su propia identidad, si no tuviera un destino. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería?_

–Lo sabría si supiera quién soy –respondió la chica sardónicamente esperando engañar al guerrero.

Éste abrió levemente la boca como si fuera a responder, pero luego se contuvo y una débil sonrisa de orgullo se marcó en sus labios.

–A su momento –dijo al darse cuenta del intento de la chica –. Aún no estás lista –agregó –; debes primero de prepárate para cuando llegue el momento en que más se te necesite. Por ahora…

–¿Prepararme? ¿Para qué? – _para el más allá, la muerte… ¿Estaba o no muerta?_

–Los débiles siempre se preguntan, se quejan y lloran por la injusticias y dificultades –continuó el guerrero mirando de nuevo el horizonte –. Solo los valientes se atreven a tomar el control de sus vidas a pesar de las adversidades y deciden por voluntad propia el camino que los llevara a su destino –se dio de nuevo vuelta hacia Honey y caminó hasta ella, provocando que dieran un paso involuntario hacia atrás –. La marcha nunca es fácil y no siempre conllevaba a la gloria, pero el que la sufre, lucha y continua por las adversidades alcanzara su destino y la inmortalidad.

Honey clavó sus ojos en el desconocido y su centellante mirada. _Definitivamente, no estaba muerta._

–Tú no eres débil –le dijo el extraño con fuerza y determinación –. No eres cobarde –no supo porque, pero algo ardió con fuerza dentro del pecho de Honey al escuchar esas palabras –. Y tu camino nunca ha sido y será sencillo. Ahora que conoces algo que no sabías ayer, responde mi pregunta: ¿no tienes un destino que cumplir?

–Eso creo... –masculló la chica.

–¿Crees?

Honey tragó saliva al comprender… ahora lo entendía lo que se refería el hombre… lo que era todos eso, quien era él y que quería de ella.

–No –soltó la chica con fuerza en su voz y enderezando su espalda –. Estoy segura.

El guerrero le sonrió, Honey trató de corresponderle pero su rostro no reaccionaba. Después de todo, ella lo odiaba. Sacudiendo su larga capa, el hombre le dio la espalda a la chica y comenzó a alejarse descendiendo de la montaña sin dejar huellas detrás de él en la nieve.

–¡Espera! –lo llamó Honey –. ¡¿Sabe cómo puedo regresar?!

Pero antes de que el guerrero llegara a contestar, de nuevo el fantasmagórico llanto se escuchó en los alrededores, intensificado por el eco de la montaña.

–¡¿Qué es eso?! –soltó la gemela espantada, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la nieve. Pero su caída no se detuvo ahí, pudo sentir como perdía más su equilibrio y continuaba su en picada sin tocar el suelo.

–Un regalo –escuchó la voz del guerrero en la lejanía –. De mí para ti. Te ha estado esperando y te ayudara a marchar por tu camino.

* * *

Honey sintió como si hubiera si su nuca hubiera chocado contra una roca. Su cuerpo seguía pesado y adormilado, pero de nuevo era perceptible el frio. La montaña estaba nuevamente cubierta de nieve, la ventisca azotaba con fuerza silbando en sus oídos y sus alrededores estaban a oscuras por la poderosa tormenta.

Aún así Honey no se congelaba, algo recargado sobre su pecho le daba calor.

Lentamente la jovencita abrió sus pesados parpados y se topó de inmediato con un par de ojos morados que le devolvían la mira.

–Oh… –salió de su boca cuando se percató del gran dragón lanudo recargado sobre ella.

* * *

Hola

Les presentó el dragón de Honey, un Wooly Howl. El misterio finalmente ha sido revelado.

En este capítulo aprendimos un poco más sobre las valas y como se basan los dones. Ya había mencionado que había el don, el titulo del poseedor y la profesión. Por ejemplo aquí, el don sería el veidr, el poseedor se le llama vitki (que es titulo para hechiceros nórdicos) y vala es la profesión (que es el título para las brujas buenas nórdicas). Así será con todos los dones.

Ahora contestando preguntas:

Rebeca: la razón por la que he prolongado la publicación de los capítulos es porque me pareció más práctico, me da más tiempo en trabajar en ellos y con calma.

Fanatico z: En realidad Stoick nunca quiso casar a Honey, por él, mejor que se convierta en una solterona. Pero como ya comente aquí, él ve que hay cosas más importante que simples deseos cuando se tiene una obligación con su gente. Y sobre el Hicctrid, la verdad tengo una relación amor-odio con el Hicctrid; porque de verdad me gusta, pero me fastidia como se obsesionan algunos con ello. La historia de HTTYD nunca se enfocó en la relación de Hiccup y Astrid, sino en los dragones, por eso la serie se llama "Dragons". La relación de Toothless y Hiccup es más importante que la de Astrid y Hiccup. Es por eso que en esta historia el Hicctrid será una tortura (no para mí, muaca muaca). Si se quejan que no hay suficiente drama Hiccup-Astrid en la serie, aquí la habrá.

Muchas gracias a todo por leer y comentar, y por favor sigan mi galería en DeviantArt o mi Tumblr donde publico arte mío, fanart u otras cosas que encuentro. Búsquenme como noisulivone. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:

 **Martes 5 de Diciembre.**


	47. Furry

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Furry

.

.

–Entonces me di cuenta del numero de piedras que se tragó Meatloug –comentó Fishlegs con alegría mientras permanecían todos junto frente a la fogata – y curiosamente fue la misma cantidad de bolas de lavas que suele disparas. Eso me hizo generar una teoría…

–¿De porque eres un idiota? –soltó Snotlout fastidiado frotándose los brazos para generar calor. Su comentario desató un par de risillas por parte Tuff y Ruff.

Se encontraban los seis jóvenes, los animales de granja y los adultos vikingos apretujados los unos a los otros alrededor de una pequeña fogata y rodeados por las masas escamosas de sus dragones que formaban un bunker contra el clima con sus alas. La tormenta invernal se desató con violencia, la nevada y ventisca era tan intensa que no podían reconocer el camino de regreso a Berk y los dragones mucho menos podían volar. Habían quedados atrapados en la montaña hasta que la tormenta amaizara.

–No –contestó el joven regordete lanzándole a Snotlout una mirada inquisitiva –. Que es el alimento de los dragones lo que determina el fuego que lanza y la cantidad de disparos que tienen. Con tal concepto, comencé a vigilar a Barf y Belch…

–¿Qué? –gimió Ruffnut alarmada.

–¿Barf y Belch? –dijo a vez Tuffnut clavando su mirada en el joven regordete –. ¡Fishlegs pervertido! ¡¿Por qué espías a nuestro dragón?!

–Tienes enfermo el cerebro para invadir la vida privada de una pobre bestia –agregó su hermana señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

–¿Ya terminaron? –fue la respuesta de Fishlegs a sus imputaciones.

–Casi –dijo Tuff lanzándole una mirada mordaz con intensidad, antes de regresar a su puesto y admitir con calma –: Ahora sí.

–Como estaba diciendo –continuó el chico rubio –, comencé a vigilar a Barf y Belch para entender porque en lugar de lanzar fuego como los demás dragones, utilizan gas. Es así cuando descubrí las sardinas…

–¿Sardinas? –repitió Astrid apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho para mantener su calor.

–Así es. Sardinas. Los zippleback comen principalmente sardinas, eso debe producir una especie de proceso en sus estómagos que provoca el gas inflamable.

–Espera un momento señor sabelotodo pomposo Fishlegs –lo detuvo de nuevo Tuff sacudiendo sus manos y cabeza –. Si Barf y Belch comen sardinas por el gas ¿cómo es que lo encienden con un chispa? ¿eh? ¡¿EH?!

Ruff apoyó el punto de su gemelo clavando sus ojos inquisidores en el joven regordete.

–Rocas ásperas –respondió éste–. También me di cuenta, que la cabeza del zippleback que acciona la chispa mastica pequeñas rocas ásperas; eso debe provocar una reacción en sus boca ante la fricción de sus diente que genera la chispa que enciende el gas.

–Wow, eso es increíble Fishlegs –puntualizó Hiccup entusiasmado después de varias horas de agonizante mutismo –. Hay que guardar notas de todo esto.

–Claro, cuando regresemos a Berk… –comenzó a decir Fishlegs para luego detenerse de improvisto al recordar la tensa situación. Sus ojos azules miraron con lastima al gemelo pecoso antes de aclarar –: cuando todos volvamos, quiero decir.

Inconscientemente, cada uno de los jóvenes volvieron sus vistas fuera de su refugio a la tormenta que azotaba a sus alrededores. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo y hasta el momento la noche que había caído sobre ellos les parecía eterna. Aún así en sus mentes, especialmente en los miembros de su familia, la primera pregunta que estaba presente era: ¿Dónde estaba Honey?

–Sí, lo sé –murmuró Hiccup desolado. Requirió un par de horas de sujeción y todos los argumentos posibles para conversarlo en no arriesgar su vida en aquella tormenta para encontrar a su hermana gemela.

El cambio en la conversación provocó que otro silencio incomodo se formara en el grupo que intentaba sobrevivir. Pero era difícil mantener el espíritu ante aquellas situaciones, sin saber que había sido de Honey, la poderosa tormenta que azotaba contra ellos y la larga noche con los aullidos de un fantasma oculto en la ventisca.

Habían intentado de todo para mantenerse distraídos; Fishlegs quien fácilmente se ponía nervioso, pasó de farfullar sobre los panes horneados por sus padres, de las barrigas calientes de los dragones que los mantenían a salvo, hasta viejas canciones que ya nadie recordaba.

Pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, en un terrible e incierto silencio. No les quedaba más que acurrucarse los unos a los otros para buscar calor y consuelo. Astrid que había permanecido gran parte de la noche en su burbuja personal, finalmente se tragó su orgullo y dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiccup.

El muchacho no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso, aunque estaba más que sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la chica. En cierta forma, comenzaba a entender que pasaba por la mente de Astrid y porque primera instancia rechazaba sus avances para luego buscar por sí sola su compañía. Realmente era una chica orgullosa.

Hiccup decidió probar su teoría y no comentar nada al respecto de la proximidad uno del otro. Solo se dispuso… a disfrutar del calor.

Tal acto no paso desapercibido para Stoick y Gobber.

–Mira nada mas eso –comentó el herrero dándole un leve codazo a su amigo, mientras le indicaba con la cabeza a Hiccup y Astrid –. ¿Acaso no tenía razón? ¿Quién tenía razón? –continuó como si realizara pucheros a un bebé –. Solo Gobber… solo Gobber.

–Calla de una vez –se quejo Stoick levantando una mano en amenaza de azotarlo –. No estoy ciego y puedo verlo por mí mismo – con mal humor y amargura añadió –: Pero en este momento tengo otras preocupaciones en mi cabeza.

Sus ojos saltaron hacia los pequeños espacios entre las alas de los dragones y la ventisca, como la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Aquella donde se encontraba Honey… sola.

El gran jefe vikingo continuaba con el fuerte deseo de levantarse y salir por su cuenta en su búsqueda, pero si hacía eso, el resto de los muchachos correrían peligro o se perderían por igual. No. Debían permanecer juntos por el momento, sin importar cuanto lo estuviera torturando la incertidumbre.

–No veo por qué preocuparse–soltó Gobber con tal calma y seguridad que irritó a su amigo y líder –. Honey es muy lista, más que los que está aquí… juntos. Es muy probable que averiguara el camino de regresó a Berk por su cuenta. Debe estar con Gothi comiendo un caldo caliente, mientras nosotros nos congelamos el culo.

–Los dioses te oigan Gobber –dijo Stoick con pena rezando –. Que los dioses te oigan.

Las tortuosas horas en el frio y la oscuridad continuaron. Los dragones permanecieron en sus puestos asegurándoles la única protección de la muerte que asechaba en las sombras y la nieve. Finalmente el viento se detuvo por completo y poco después le siguió la nieve. Para el momento que el sol de alba comenzaba alzarse en el horizonte, la tormenta había terminado y milagrosamente, todos habían sobrevivido.

–Muy bien –soltó Stoick acomodándose su grueso cinturón, en lo que los chicos se levantaban y se desperezaban el aturdimiento en sus piernas, y los dragones se sacudían la nieve de sus cuerpos –, Hiccup quiero que tomen a los animales y que los lleven de regreso al gran salón –dijo tajantemente dirigiéndose solo a su hijo.

–Espera papá –se quejo el muchacho en lo que padre comenzó a marchar por la espesa nieve a pasos agigantados –. ¿Qué hay de Honey?

–Gobber y yo no haremos cargo de encontrarla… –comenzó explicación cuando fue interrumpido por su hijo.

–Yo también quiero buscarla –dijo el chico pecoso con energía prácticamente brincando para poder moverse en la nieve, en lo que intentaba alcanzar a su dragón –. Toothless es rápido y volando cubriremos más terreno.

–No –sentenció Stoick con fuerza utilizando su tono de jefe. Cada uno de los presentes, incluso los dragones, se detuvieron en seco y esperaron las órdenes que saldrían de la boca del jefe vikingo –. Tú y los demás chicos pasaron la noche en vela, necesitan descansar y los animales ponerse a resguardo.

–Pero no puedo marcharme sin saber que Honey está bien –insistió Hiccup montando sobre su dragón en clara señal de desobediencia.

–¡Hiccup! – lo llamó Stoick levantando los hombros.

–¡Papá! –se quejo el muchacho provocando que los demás jóvenes pasaran sus miradas de uno al otro.

–Stoick –lo llamó Gobber tirando de la capa de piel de oso de su amigo.

–Ahora no, Gobber.

–Díselo a ellos –aclaró el herrero indicando sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Todo el grupo se volvió de golpe en dirección a donde indicaba Gobber, justamente donde tres dragones salvajes se aproximaron hacia ellos de entre los árboles.

–Monstrous Nightmare salvajes –dijo Astrid dando un paso hacia atrás, en lo que sus dragones daban uno hacia adelante gruñendo a los recién llegados.

–No solo monstrous nightmares salvajes –marcó Fishlegs nervioso –. Son los monstrous nightmare que quemaron el granero.

–Ja –soltó Snotlout sin perder la oportunidad –, ahora admites que ellos fueron los que lo prendieron en llamas, no yo.

–¡Ahora no, Snotlout! –gruñó Hiccup.

Los tres dragones continuaron su marcha hacia ellos, empajándolos a una de las orillas del bosque. Sus penetrantes ojos estaban fijos en su dirección y de sus bocas emanaba un cálido aliento.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? –preguntó Astrid dando otro paso hacia atrás, siendo imitada por los animales de granja que se colocaron detrás de los dragones de los muchachos.

 _Al menos ya no les temían a esos dragones._

–Quieren a las ovejas y los demás animales –intuyó Hiccup al percatarse de las lascivas miradas que los nightmares les dirigían a las ovejas.

–Ahora sí que la cagaste grande Hiccup –comentó Snotlout imitando al resto del grupo y dado un paso hacia atrás –, los nightmare no comen ovejas, sino pescado. Haber Fishpelmaso apunta eso para tus investigaciones.

–Creo que estoy con Hiccup en eso, Snotlout –dijo el chico regordete mientras abrazaba con fuerza la cola de Meatloug –. El mar está congelado y con la tormenta debieron haber gastado todo su fuego interno para mantenerse calientes. Ahora están hambrientos y no les importa que sea lo que encuentren primero para comer.

–Y de finitamente no seremos nosotros –bramó Stoick tomando las riendas de la situación; tanto él como Gobber se colocaron frente a los chicos y su dragones para formar una muy mala pero desesperaba barrera humana.

Tal vez los vikingos habían aceptado estar en paz con los dragones y especial con los que vivían en el pueblo, pero eso no les quitaba a los dos viejos Hooligan la experiencia de una vida exterminándolos. Ellos estaban listos para luchar.

–Así, es –agregó Hiccup cobrando valor –. ¡Toothless, plasma blast! –le indicó a su fiel dragón quien no tardó en dar un gemido en aceptación y abrir su hocico.

Pero nada salió.

–¡¿Qué paso?¡ ¡¿Dónde está el fuego?! –gruñó Stoick.

–¡Lo mismos que los dragones salvajes! –explicó el muchacho preocupado en lo que cada uno de sus dragones intentaba disparar su fuego contra los nightmares salvajes sin obtener ni la menor llamarada –. ¡Pasaron toda la noche bríndanos de su calor, que ya no les queda fuego interno!

–Bueno, en ese caso no nos queda de otra que arreglarlo a la antigua – soltó Stoick con cierta satisfacción alzando su puños. Había pasado el más terrible estrés las últimas horas y estaba deseoso de desquitarse.

–Papá…

Pero antes que la lucha épica entre los dos vikingos veteranos y los tres dragones salvajes se llevara a cabo, el terrible aullido fantasmagórico retumbó de nuevo sobre sus cabezas y las copas de los arboles, paralizando a todos por unos segundos.

–¡Es es el fantasma del pico de Thor! –gritó Fishlegs aterrado –. ¡Viene por nosotros!

–¡Tarados y gordos primero! –vociferó Snotlout empujando a un lado al joven regordete y los gemelos Thorston antes de arrojarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con ambas manos.

A como el aullido se intensificaba, una silueta surcó el cielo entre nublado haciéndola levemente perceptible. Solo el hecho que pasara lo suficiente bajo para rosar las copas de los arboles indicaban su presencia.

–Esperen un momento eso no es un fantasma… –masculló Astrid tratando de identificar a la figura entrecerrando sus ojos.

El misterioso ente voló en círculo a gran velocidad, apuntando directamente, y solo, a los tres nightmares salvajes, a los que disparó un par de bolas de nieves que chocaron contra ellos congelando casi instantáneamente su piel.

–¡El fantasma nos ha salvado! –gritó Tuffnut con alegría levantando su puño en el aire. Luego un par de bolas de nieve impactaron cerca de sus pies, haciéndolo dar un brinco hacia atrás –. ¡Y ahora va a matarnos!

–¡Ese no es un fantasma! –dijo Hiccup finalmente captado la figura misteriosa al virar a gran velocidad –. ¡Es un dragón!

La bestia que aullaba como fantasma disparó un par de bolas más contra los dragones salvajes, que rápidamente emprendieron la huida entre los árboles. El ganador circuló sobre la cabeza de los chicos vikingos y los dos adultos, en lo que sus dragones soltaban leves gruñidos que no tenían nada de amenazadores.

Ellos lo sabían, no solo no era un fantasma, tampoco representaba un riesgo para ellos.

El dragón misterioso viró una última vez, antes de dar una par de sacudidas a sus poderosas alas para aminorar su velocidad y aterrizar graciosamente frente al grupo de vikingos y dragones. Definitivamente era un dragón, pero no cualquiera, era uno que asemejaba mucho en aspecto y forma a un nightfury. Su cuerpo era largo y estilizado, poseía dos grandes alas como de murciélago, una cola aerodinámica y cuatro patas cortas y robustas. Pero a diferencia de Toothless, su color era mucho más claro; su pecho era casi blanco que se perdía en contraste a la nieve y su cabeza como lomo, estaba recubierto por lo que parecía ser un pelaje de café claro. Y ya por sí eso era raro, había otra sorpresa sobre su lomo.

–¡Honey! –exclamó Hiccup aliviado al ver su hermana gemela ilesa desmontar al fantasmagórico dragón, con el pequeño cordero perdido en sus brazos.

Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Honey corrió hasta su hermano hasta quedar fuertemente abrazados el uno contra la otra. El constante contacto y calor del su gemelo, logró calmarlo y aligerar la duda y miedo que los llegó a atormentar aquella larga noche. Por varios minutos, se apretaron fuertemente contra el pecho del otro, como si temieran que su hermano fuera una visión que se desvanecería de inmediato. Poco a poco se fueron soltando hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas la una contra la otra.

 _Estaban a salvo._

El padre de ambos se aproximó a sus hijos interrumpiendo el momento. Hiccup soltó a Honey inmediatamente pensando que su padre la abrazaría en cualquier instante, pero éste se contuvo. Honey lo miraba secamente, hasta casi aprensiva, como si no decidiera que hacer ante él. Por unos eternos segundos, simplemente se miraron hasta que finalmente Honey soltó un resoplido en resignación y saltó a los brazos de su padre.

Stoick apretó a su pequeña niña contra su cuerpo con una gran alegría que casi lo hace llorar. No quería dejarla ir ni por un instante, ya que temía lo mismo que Hiccup, y que Honey desapareciera de nuevo con lo había hecho en un principio.

–Honey ¿Qué estabas pensando? –pero el dulce momento se perdió cuando el jefe Hooligan recuperó la razón y enfrentó a su hija con sus actos –. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

–Estaba tan furiosa contigo –le respondió ella apretando sus pequeños puños contra el pecho de su padre – que no podía pensar con claridad –agregó con una sonrisa picara a pesar de los terribles problemas en los que se había metido –. Así que técnicamente todo esto fue tu culpa.

–Honey…

La gemela le sonrió a su padre, quien no pudo luchar contra aquella mirada. Ella lo contempló un momento mientras analizaba mentalmente lo que deseaba explicarle a su progenitor. Había pasado la noche más extraña de su vida y eso que ya había en su pasado terrible sueños que atormentarían al más valiente.

Honey no estaba segura si lo que experimento en la montaña fue real, fue un delirio ante el frio o simplemente un sueño; pero definitivamente había ocurrido en el momento justo, cuando se encontraba perdida en la dirección de su vida y sus propios deseos.

Aquel hombre de la montaña, de cual tardó un momento en descifrar su identidad, le había ayudado a darse cuenta de algo. Que habría ciertas cosas en su vida que no podría controlar, pero que existían otras a las cuales debía aferrarse ante la posibilidad de tomar su propio camino. Tal vez odiaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón, pero Honey no era ninguna tonta para no darse cuenta que él tenía la razón. Ese sujeto lo llamaba destino o camino, Honey lo entendió como oportunidades.

Debía elegir la mejor opción que le ofreciera la ocasión de lograr lo que deseaba: su libertad.

–Tuve tiempo para pensar –finalmente habló la gemela pecosa como si fuera la charla más natural y no una experiencia de vida o muerte –. Sé que es lo que quiero para mí, y sé lo que tú quisieras para mí. Ahora entiendo que hay una gran diferencia entre lo que se desea tener y lo que se puede tener, y que muchas veces solo existe lo que debemos tener y hacer –Honey clavó su ojos en los de su padre tratando de captar toda su atención, habló despacio y con clama para que no se confundiera ninguna de su palabras –. Estaba muy enojada contigo por querer controlar mi vida, pero no me había dado cuenta que en realidad eso nunca fue tu deseo –se tomó un respiro para darse el valor de lo que en realidad quería decir –. He decidido entrenar con Gothi para convertirme una vala y una vez que lo consiga, mis decisiones serán ante lo que yo deseo.

Un reflejo en los ojos vidriosos de su padre, le dio la impresión a la chica que éste diría algo en contra, pero en cambio dijo:

–Y yo te apoyaré en ello.

Stoick tomó de nuevo a su hija entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza. Se sentía bien de nuevo estar con su familia.

–Por Thor, Honey –la llamó su hermano atrayendo su atención –. ¿Cómo es pudiste sobrevivir en la tormenta? No es que me este quejando, y ¿de dónde sacaste a ese dragón?

–Tú lo acabas de decir, bro –contestó ella con una sonrisa –. Al parecer, es el fantasma del pico de Thor y me había estado esperando –la chica dio un paso hacia el dragón para acariciar su enorme y redonda cabeza –. Él me salvó la vida

–Creo que el cerebro de Honey se congelo –Tuffnut murmuró con mordacidad al resto de sus amigos –porque solo está diciendo puras tonterías.

–¿Qué dragón es? –preguntó Astrid elevando la voz sobre los murmullos –. ¿Se parece…?

–A Toothless –completó Hiccup parándose junto a su hermana y extendiendo la mano hasta el dragón fantasmagórico. Sin el menor titubeo o duda, la bestia extendió su cuello y apretó su frente contra la mano de muchacho. Al pasar su mano sobre su piel se dio cuenta que aquello que en un principio le pareció en pelaje era en realidad largas escamas sumamente sedosas.

–Están cerca –comentó Fishlegs también aproximándose al dragón para examinarlo –. Creo que es un Woolly Howl, un pariente de la clase strike del nightfury. Son un poco más grandes en tamaño, pero sumamente agiles al vuelo –el joven rubio continuó sumamente animado revisado hasta debajo de la alas de la bestia –. Es muy raro ver uno, ya que son criaturas increíblemente solitarias y de vidas muy largas.

–Eso parece –añadió Honey –, ya que todo este tiempo ha vivido en la montaña creando el mito del fantasma.

–Parece como si tuviera pelo –dijo Ruff acercándose al Howl con el resto de los chicos y los dragones.

–Son escamas que asemejan al pelaje –informó Fishlegs pasando sus manos por el lomo de dragón que respondió a su tacto con una leve sacudida –, los antiguos cazadores veía la pieles de los Howls muy valiosas.

–Y por ello lo llamaré Furry (Peludo) –sentenció Honey dándole un abrazo a la gran cabeza de la bestia. Éste soltó un leve rugido con afecto, mientras el padre de la niña dejo escapar uno en exasperación.

 _Eso significaba otro dragón en su casa._

–¿Furry? –espetó Snotlout con ironía –. Toothless. Hiccup –añadió indicando a cada uno de ellos –. La elección de pésimos nombres viene de familia ¿verdad?

–¿Qué quieres decir muchacho? –bramó Stoick, mientras que él, sus hijos, y sus dragones le lanzaron a Snotlout una mirada en reproche.

–Nada. Nada –se apresuró a decir el moreno, pasando sus brazos sobre su cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

–¿Eso quiere decir que Toothless es solo mío? –comentó Hiccup en lo que el nightfury paso su redonda y negra cabeza debajo de su brazo.

–En el cielo, sí –contestó Honey mientras Furry se apretaba contra su cuerpo para acercar su nariz hacia el dragón de ébano –. Pero eso no significa que dejare de quererlo –denotó la chica dándole un leve toque a Toothless en el hocico.

–¿Qué te parece Toothless? –le preguntó Hiccup –. Ahora tienes un hermano-primo-algo.

Ambos dragones strike se acercaron los últimos centímetros olfateándose hasta que sus narices prácticamente se toparon la una con la otra. Después de una leve inspección de olor, el nightfury alzó la cabeza en alegría y comenzó a brincar de un lado a otro alrededor del Howl. Furry no le correspondió tal acto, en contrario, levantó una de sus patas y en el momento justo en que Toothless bajo la cabeza, posó sus garras sobre él hasta aplastarlo contra la nieve deteniendo por completo sus juegos.

Honey no pudo evitar reír.

–Parece que alguien está algo grande para los juegos.

Los demás chicos también soltaron una que otra risita o comentario al respecto en lo que el resto de los dragones se aproximaron al nuevo integrante de su grupo.

–Es mejor que regresemos a casa –dijo Stoick poniendo en marcha a los muchachos.

* * *

Por suerte para los habitantes de Berk, esa fue la última y única tormenta invernal que azotó a su isla ese invierno, pero sus consecuencia fueran graves. Cuando los habitantes del poblado salieron de su refugio en el gran salón se encontraron con muchas casas y construcciones destruidas ante el peso de la nieve que cayó sobre sus techos. Los campos de cultivos se congelaron hasta la muerte y el mar quedo congelado por toda la costa. Aún así, no era el fin del mundo, ya que los animales de granja lograron sobrevivir a la tormenta y aprendieron a no temer a los dragones residentes de la aldea. El almacén había logrado aguantar la ventisca y con los dragones se podría pescar lejos de las costas heladas. Otro horrible invierno dejaría su marca en los habitantes vikingos de Berk, que como siempre encontraban la manera de sobrellevarlo. Ese año en particular gracias a los dragones e Hiccup.

En cuanto al muchacho pecoso, con el incidente de los animales de granja en el pasado, volvió a superar sus dudas e inseguridades prometiéndose a sí mismos no volver a pensar en su persona como un inútil. En cierta forma, toda aquella aventura le había enseñado una importante lección sobre como la vida no siempre resultaba como uno se imaginaba o tan perfecta como se deseaba.

Y parte de ello fue por palabras de Honey. Al parecer había alcanzado cierta sabiduría al permanecer una noche en aquella montaña; tal vez después de todo había cierta veracidad en la leyenda del pico de Thor. Que era exactamente lo qué había sucedido en esa montaña Honey se lo guardaba muy bien, pero no tenía problemas en compartir su descubrimiento y manera de pensar.

Aunque eso fue lo único que compartía Honey en los tiempo venideros, ya que Gothi no perdió ni un solo momento para empezar el casi brutal entrenamiento que convertiría a la gemela en una vala. Con sus respectivas labores y enseñanzas, Hiccup comenzó a pasar menos tiempo con su hermana, con excepción de las horas de entrenamiento en la academia, las prácticas con Gobber y las cenas en casa. Honey normalmente se encontraba enterrada entre papiros mientras repasaba constantemente las runas que debía memorizar y cualquier momento libre lo aprovechaba para volar sobre su nuevo dragón.

A diferencia de Toothless, Furry era un dragón mucho más pasivo y no era tan exigente con las horas dedicas al vuelo. Generalmente la pasaba dormido cerca de su jinete tomando una larga y silenciosa siesta.

La falta de la constante presencia de su hermana afectaba un poco a Hiccup, quien realmente se sentía algo incompleto cuando enfrentaba situaciones difíciles; como la ocasión que tuvo que hablar de nuevo con Gobber para hacerlo desistir de construir todas las sillas de montar de los jinetes. Una tarea muy difícil después de la última desilusión en su intento de ser el suplente del jefe. Fue una suerte que descubrieran por casualidad que los dragones tenían problemas de dentadura y que los conocimientos del herrero y guerrero pudieran resultar efectivos para aliviarlos de su dolor.

Poco a poco, cada uno de los habitantes de Berk se fue adaptando a la nueva vida con los dragones, nuevos trabajos para los jóvenes y sus asignaciones, y el caso de Hiccup hasta la ausencia constante de su gemela. Pero todo era por un bien común, mejorar la vida de la aldea y sus habitantes.

En un curioso azar del destino, aquellos vikingos que solían combatir a muerte a aquellas bestias escupe fuego ahora no solo convivan en paz con ellas, sino también comenzaban a depender de sus habilidad y agradarles su presencia.

Fue algo completamente nuevo, pero del total agrado de Hiccup cuando los habitantes de Berk comenzaron a acercarse a él por consejo para tener su propio dragón. El muchacho se llenó de alegría y buscaba el tiempo para ayudar a cada uno a encontrar a su propio compañero escamoso. No era como los chicos que entrenaban en la academia (y se habían autonombrado los jinetes de dragones) y montaban cada vez en más audaces acrobacias. Era más como buscar un cachorro o un gato, o algún otro animal de ayuda y compañía.

Mulch y Bucket se encariñaron inmediatamente de su zippleback verde que bautizaron Whip y Lash, que les ayudaba a atraer a los peces a sus redes. Spitelout era acompañado a todos lados por su pequeño terrible terror sobre su hombro, que lanzaba mordidas a todos a los que lo veían feo. Y Gothi comenzó a coleccionarlos como una vieja loca que no tiene más compañía que las pobres bestias.

Honey no tardó en llamarlos hipócritas, pero ante su nueva perspectiva de vida, el comentario se quedo en la privacidad de su hogar.

Y como había más vikingos con dragones, se les asignó a los chicos de la academia supervisar el progreso de los nuevos dueños, ya que al final de cuentas era objetivo de la academia que aquellos que estudiaban en ellas fueran los vikingos con el mayor conocimiento y control sobre los dragones. Era por ello que incluso comenzaron a reunirse un grupo de nuevo aspirantes ansiosos de iniciar los cursos. Entre ellos destacaba principalmente Gustav Larson quien no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para preguntar cuando sería el día en que podría entrenar como jinete.

Pero aquel futuro aún estaba muy lejos, Hiccup, Honey, Astrid y Fishlegs acordaron que era necesario tener mayor conocimiento de aquellas bestias por su cuenta, antes de comenzar enseñarles a otros como entrenarlas y sobre todo montarlas. Inclusive aún había muchos misterios y especies que desconocía ante el miedo y odio que dominó a ambas especies por cientos de años.

Incluso un par de semanas después de la terrible ventisca, los chicos de la academia hicieron su primer descubrimiento y aporte al conocimiento sobre dragones, al descubrir y nombrar al Typhoomerang. Claro que un principio solo interactuaron con una pequeña cría que llamaron Torch, pero pronto descubrieron la gigantesca bestia en que convertiría al enfrentar cara acara con una furiosa y bastante vengativa madre Typhoomerang.

Con tantas aventuras, trabajos y tareas por delante, los jóvenes vikingos, así como el resto de la aldea de Berk, no se dieron cuantas de las fechas que se aproximaba hasta que ya las tenían encima.

Snoggletog era una de las fechas favoritas en el archipiélago barbárico, en especial de los más jóvenes. Era una antigua tradición que motivaba el amor, el afecto entre los individuos y sobre todos los regalos; los mismos que eran dejados en los cascos de los niños por el mismo Odín, o al menos eso se les decía a los más chicos.

Aquella tradición tenía sus orígenes desde que los primeros barcos vikingos zarparon y colonizaron aquel olvidado y peligrosos archipiélago. La idea principal era evitar los conflictos entre los navegantes después de constantes horas de encierro en sus barcos. Generalmente la paz se lograba gracias a bastante hidromiel y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Litros, pero muchos litros.

Con el paso de tiempo la festividad paso a los más pequeños, pero aún así los adultos la disfrutaban especialmente con la tradicional competencia de bebidas. Hiccup y el resto de sus amigos ya eran lo suficientemente grandes como para celebrarlo aquellos días al igual que cuando eran niños. Aún así estaban bastante entusiasmados, ya que sería la primera vez que compartiría Snoggletog con los dragones.

La fecha especial estaba a unos cuantos días por llegar y ya Berk estaba decorado apropiadamente con guirnaldas y el característico árbol pagano en el centro del pueblo. Con ayuda de los dragones había resultado sencillo de armar ese año. Los regalos ya habían sido seleccionados y como dictaba la tradición, una enorme fiesta era planeada para la víspera de la festividad.

Todos se encontraban tan animados que ni el frio podía enfriar el espíritu de la época. Pero algunos no se emocionaban tanto como los demás.

–Mira que tengo aquí Furry es una pierna de yak, tu favorita –le ofreció Honey el pedazo de carne a su dragón sacudiéndolo frente a su nariz, pero el Howl solo sacudió levemente su nariz olfateándola por debajo de las pieles de animal que cubrían su cuerpo, pero un momento después se detuvo y continuó con su siesta.

En el hogar de los Haddock el día empezaba temprano, especialmente porque Toothless despertaba a sus inquilinos brincando como maniático sobre el techo, solo con la intención de levantar a Hiccup y marchar a su vuelo matutino.

Tal vez porque era un nightfury, Toothless era muy exigente en cuanto el tiempo que le dedicaba Hiccup a volar. Y el muchacho no lo podía negar, él también lo disfrutaba de grande; el viento contra su cara, la sacudida de la velocidad, la emoción que aceleraba su corazón. Era… sentirse libre.

Pero Toothless requería de Hiccup para poder volar, por desgracia a veces el muchacho no podía dedicar tanto tiempo como él quisiera. Esa era una diferencia que había descubierto el gemelo pecoso a comparación del dragón de su hermana. Aunque Furry y Toothless pertenecían a la misma clase de dragón, eran muy diferentes en gustos, actividades y personalidad.

Podía deberse a que Toothless era mucho más joven que Furry, pero el nightfury demostraba más energía brincado, volando y saltando por todos lados. El Howl en cambio ocupaba su tiempo libre en dormir, dormir y… dormir. En un principio a Honey parecía no molestarle ya que se encontraba tan ocupada en su rutina diaria como para dedicarle mucho tiempo a Furry; éste se recostaba a su lado y dormía como si no hubiera un mañana.

Últimamente, las cosas cambiaron un poco y Furry dormía más de lo normal e incluso dejaba de seguir a Honey a todos lados y se quedaba acostado en la pila de pieles que tenía por cama en la habitación de los gemelos. Sí, esa era otra diferencia con Toothless, el Howl no descansaba en una roca caliente, sino en cálidos pelajes de animales. Eso podía deberse a que los Howl no lanzaban fuego, sino bolas de nieve y escarcha que congelaban al tacto. Fishlegs intuí que a diferencia de los demás dragones, esto dependía más a la cantidad de agua que bebía Furry a su fuente de alimento, que consistía principalmente de carne de yak.

–¿Aún sin cambio? –le preguntó Hiccup acercándose a su hermana, una vez que se había colocado sobre sí el pesado abrigo que lo protegería contra el frio invernal del exterior.

–No –respondió ésta desilusionada sentada en el suelo.

–¿No estará enfermo?

–No lo creo, ya lo revise.

–Tal vez solo está cansado y necesita dormir.

–Él duerme todo el tiempo, Hiccup –lo reprendió Honey y el muchacho solo encogió los hombros –. Puede que tengas razón –agregó con un suspiro en resignación.

La conversación se detuvo ante un par de golpes en el techo que sacudió la casa.

–Esa es mi llamada –dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa a su hermana y poniéndose su caperuza sobre su casco. El muchacho estaba por marcharse cuando le hecho una última mirada a su hermana.

Honey estaba muy preocupada.

Hiccup posó su mano en el hombro de su gemela y le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de marchar fuera de la casa.

Durante su vuelo matutino con su exigente dragón, Hiccup tuvo tiempo para pensar en que podría ser el mal que podía estar aquejando a Furry, pero nada le indicaba que pudiera ser. Había revisado varias veces el manual de los dragones con Fishlegs por respuestas, pero no había mucha información ante lo increíblemente solitarios que resultaban ser los Woolly Howls.

Cabía la posibilidad que todo se debía a la edad de Furry. Todos eran consientes que era un dragón bastante viejo y tal vez era un comportamiento normal en animales de sus edad. Además después de todos, casi nunca habían visto a un dragón anciano; en el pasado, casi todos los mataban mucho antes.

Pero Hiccup no pudo sacar más conclusiones ya que en su viaje de regreso a Berk, se topó con la versión dragonil de una estampida aérea. Toothless tuvo que realizar algunos giros forzados para lograr esquivar la gran cantidad de dragones que volaban por los cielos, tanto así que el muchacho pecoso perdió su casco.

No tuvo tiempo de intentar recuperarlo ya que se percató que aquella manada… parvada… grupo o como se llame a los dragones, proveían de Berk.

– _Papá va a molestarse cuando sepa que perdí mi caso_ –a pesar del extraño acontecimiento, Hiccup no pudo evitar pensar preocupado ante el último recuerdo perdido de su difunta madre.

Cuando él y Toothless alcanzaron Berk, los aldeanos se abalanzaron sobre él pidiendo respuestas del paradero de los dragones y su tan extraño y curioso acto. Hiccup fue tan asediado que requirió que su padre interviniera para que pudiera volver a respirar.

–Hiccup ¿A dónde van los dragones? –le preguntó su padre mientras el resto de la aldea guardaba en silencio ansiosos por escuchar las siguiente palabras del muchacho.

Pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

–Papá, no lo sé.

Todos se volvieron justo en el momento en que Stormfly trataba de incitar a Toothless a seguirla, pero éste solo le gruñía lastimeramente en respuesta. La nadder se marchó como los demás.

* * *

Wow, otro capítulo largo y aprovechamos para aprender más sobre el dragón de Honey.

Furry es diferente a Toothless en muchos sentidos y no tiene que ver solo con su edad. Pero tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo para saber qué es lo que le pasa. Y por cierto, feliz Snoggletog! Entramos en temporada así que a celebrarlo. Como regalo, pondré una imagen en mi Tumblr (uso el mismo nombre de noisulivone) del Furry que tengo en el juego Rise of Berk.

Cambiando de tema, al parecer pudo ser un poco confuso que fue lo que paso en el pico de Thor y quien era el desconocido. La verdad, esa era la intensión, ya que debe quedar una duda si fue real o no lo que vivió Honey en la montaña. Y sobre quién era el desconocido, bueno solo hay que recordar la leyenda del fantasma y lo entenderán.

Y sobre el uso del título de jinetes de dragones. Recuerdo que al principio de la serie se llaman entrenadores de dragones, pero luego para la segunda parte de la serie y RTTE solo usan jinetes. Quise dejarlo simple y solo se empleara el titulo de jinetes. Evitemos confusiones.

Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo ya que éste y el siguiente serán los últimos antes de que todo se ponga dramático otra vez.

No vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Jueves 22 de Diciembre.**


	48. Secreto de dragones

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Secretos de dragones

.

.

Berk no era la isla más alegre del mundo, con su pésimo clima y tercos habitantes, pero al menos trataba de serlo en aquel archipiélago barbárico, donde los vikingos se caracterizaban por ser malhumorados, agresivos y conflictivos. Pero después de la repentina partida de los dragones, Berk se convirtió en una isla bastante depresiva.

–Esto es una mierda –se quejo Tuffnut mientras marchaba por los caminos congelados de la aldea en compañía de su gemela y Snotlout.

–Peor que una mierda –lo corrigió Ruff escupiendo en el suelo –. Es plasta de yak.

–¡Sí! –aceptó su gemelo, antes de agregar –. Espera… ¿no es lo mismo?

Aunque estaba cerca la mejor época del año, el Snoggletog, en la aldea reinaba el ambiente de tristeza y desasosiego a pesar de que las rutinas diarias no se habían detenido. Se volvió común ver a los niños llorar en las calles ante la ausencia de sus dragones mascotas, los adultos de vez en cuando volteando al cielo esperando verlos y algún confundido que aseguraba haber escuchado un rugido en la lejanía.

Berk como sus vikingos, había luchado por sus generaciones contra aquellas bestias escamosas. Nunca se imaginaron que ahora llorarían por su ausencia.

–¡Que importa como lo llamen, maldita sea! –gruñó Snotlout estallando en furia –. ¡Se largaron y punto! –y sin más tomó una buena cantidad de nieve del suelo, formó una bola que arrojó indiscriminadamente y sin objetivo fijo.

El proyectil cayó en picada y golpeó de lleno al anciano Mildew en la cabeza, quien marchaba con alegría por la aladea con su carreta llena de coles. El viejo cascarrabias probablemente era el único feliz en toda la isla.

–¡¿Quién fue?! –rugió buscando al culpable, pero en su descuido, la carreta que empujaba perdió el control y salió directo al acantilado donde se perdió para siempre –. ¡Mis coles! –chilló el anciano cayendo de rodillas.

Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston se alejaron silenciosamente de la escena del crimen.

Pero los chicos tenían razones para estar molestos, sus dragones se habían marchado al igual que los otros sin razón, ni motivo y sin saber cuándo volvería. La traición se sentía mucho peor para ellos, quienes se suponían estar entrenando para tener un mejor vínculo con esas bestias. Pero no ya no importaba más, Barf, Belch y Hookfang se alejaron volando de sus jinetes sin siquiera mirar atrás.

–Estúpidos dragones –se quejo Snotlout en voz baja mientras caminaba debajo del tejado de un solitario taller –. ¿Quién los necesita? –insistió cabizbajo tratando de ocultar la escurridiza lagrima que amenazaba con salir de su parpado.

 _Pero eso… no podía suceder. Él no podía llorar y mucho menos por un animal._ Su padre constantemente le infundía aquellas ideas en su cabeza para combatir la melosidad de su esposa. _Un vikingo no podía llorar. Un vikingo nunca se lamentaba. Un vikingo… era un guerrero fuerte e imparable. La emociones no iban con un guerrero… eso era cosas de niñas._

Pero antes de Snotlout pudiera soltar alguna blasfemia adicional ante las palabras paternales de su progenitor que revoleteaban en su cabeza, el joven salió volando hacia atrás al recibir un puñetazo directo en el ojo.

–¡Felices fiestas, Snotlout! –le deseó Astrid con gran alegría mientras él se desplomaba en el suelo como un saco de harina.

–¡Está de puta madre! –soltó Tuffnut acercándose al joven moreno que se retorcía de dolor en suelo helado. De improvisto recibió el mismo puñetazo por parte de la rubia guerrera, teniendo el mismo efecto.

–¡Sí! ¡Astrid está golpeando gente! –gritó Ruffnut exaltada, antes de recibir su propia medicina directo a su ojo.

–¡Feliz Snoggletog a todos! –rectificó la chica posando airosa con sus manos en su cintura.

–¡Se puede saber que carajos te pasa! –exclamó Snotlout furioso poniéndose de pie de solo brinco –. ¡Primero tratas de envenenarnos con tu yaknog y al no conseguirlo, intentas hacerlo a golpes! –le soltó haciendo recuento del suceso anterior, donde Astrid había usados a sus amigos como conejillo de indias para probar su nueva receta en un horrible intento de levantar el decaído animo de la aldea.

Dos cosas había quedado claro para sus amigos: uno, que Astrid era la peor cocinera de todo Berk, y dos ¡Que se había vuelto demente!

–No –espetó ella perdiendo la paciencia –. Es la nueva tradición que acabo de inventar –dijo con gran seguridad de sí misma, Astrid indicó sobre su cabeza lo que parecía ser un dedo muerto y putrefacto colgando de un hilo –. Caminaron bajo el dedo perdido.

–¿El qué perdido? –preguntó Tuff al ponerse de pie. Tanto en él como en su hermana se podía notar como los cacarizos adquirían color alrededor de su ojo.

–El dedo perdido –explicó la rubia completamente fascinada –. Es una nueva tradición que acabo de inventar. Si pasas debajo de uno, recibirás un puñetazo directo en el ojo. ¿No es fantástico? –su sonrisa se extendió por su rostro a una proporción que la volvía completamente bizarra, en especial con sus ojos grandes y vidriosos.

–Astrid ¿Acaso nuestro primo Lars te dio de su hongos raros? –le preguntó Ruff con cuidado ante la posible reacción de la joven. Astrid se inclinó más hacia ella con su tenebrosa sonrisa, provocando que la chica se doblara hacia atrás en una posición dolorosa.

–No –contestó Astrid con alegría –. Aunque no dormí en toda la noche.

Pobre e ilusionada Astrid. La joven aprendiz a doncella de guerra estaba sufriendo terriblemente con la tristeza que se había apoderado de la aldea. Había que ser sinceros, tal vez Astrid no era el mejor modelo de felicidad entre los Hooligans, su vida no había sido sencilla especialmente desde la revés que su sufría su clan desde hacía años; pero si había una época en la que podía recordar los mejores momentos, aquellos felices donde compartía con sus seres queridos que ya no se encontraban con ella, cuando la vida era más simple y prometedora, ese era Snoggletog. Gran parte del vacío que acongojaba su corazón, lo había llenado con la presencia de su dragona nadder; pero sin ella… Astrid luchaba por mantener la felicidad, hasta el nivel de la desesperación.

–¡Mira Astrid! –dijo rápidamente Snotlout indicando sobre el hombro de la rubia que lo tenía acorralado –. ¡Ahí viene Hiccup y está por pasar por debajo del dedo!

La rubia boqueó más que un pez fuera del agua e inmediatamente corrió hacia el gemelo Haddock para propinarle su puñetazo en el ojo de la temporada.

–Tengo que admitir hasta loca es linda –soltó Snotlout con tono soñador mientras él y los gemelos veía como Astrid asediaba a Hiccup contra el piso en su espíritu efusivo festivo.

–Lo que quiero saber es de dónde sacó ese dedo –cuestionó Ruff.

–Tal vez de alguno de tus tontos familiares –se burló Snotlout.

–Es posible –aceptó Tuff la posibilidad encogiendo los hombros –. El tío Henrik siempre está perdiendo todo ¿recuerdas cuando no encontraba su barba? –le dio un codazo juguetón a su gemela.

–Es porque le prendimos fuego.

Los tres chicos contemplaron como Astrid trataba de explicarle con exuberante fascinación al gemelo pecoso sobre la nueva brillante tradición que había inventado. Por su parte, Hiccup intentaba mostrarse cordial con ella, pero era clara su incomodidad en el asunto. Al final de cuentas, Hiccup Haddock sufría del mismo vacio que sus compañeros jinetes.

En un acto que llamaron los gemelos Thorston una "enorme estupidez", Hiccup, uno de los jóvenes que no había perdido a su dragón en la gran migración simplemente por hecho de que éste no podía volar sin él, había diseñado justamente una cola que le proporcionaba a la misma bestia aquella capacidad, y precisamente sucedió lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado; Toothless extendió las alas y se fue volando.

Snotlout y los gemelos Thorston podían tener piedad de él, pero no era parte de su temperamento y naturaleza; aunque eran completamente consientes que había un vínculo especial entre Hiccup y Toothless que difería al suyo con sus dragones. Por envida no pudieron evitar reírse de él cuando sucedió.

–Pobre bobo idiota –se burló Snotlout mientras su primo se marchaba cabizbajo y con un ojo morado.

–Snotlout –lo llamó Astrid dándole otro puñetazo pero en el hombro.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Él es que presume tanto de su vínculo con los dragones!

–Sí, es icónico –dijo Tuff cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿No será "irónico"? –lo corrigió su hermana.

–Salud –respondió éste.

–Como sea –se quejo Snotlout sacudiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza –. ¿No puede estar peor que nosotros? ¿Verdad?

* * *

–¡¿Qué Hiccup fue qué?! –bramó Honey furiosa cuando le dieron la mala noticia.

Había pasado tan rápido que no se les ocurrió mejor idea que decírselo a la joven gemela Haddock. La encontraron como siempre en su habitación sumergida en su solitario estudio de runas.

–Secuestrado –explicó Tuffnut entre nervioso y sorprendido– por Meatloug, quien a su vez fue secuestrada por Fishlegs. Es una cadena de secuestros que deberían ser investigados por las autoridades. Pero sí habría que culpar a alguien aquí, sería a Fishlegs; ahora entiendo porque estaba tan contento cuando todos nos sumergimos en la miseria. Probablemente ese fue su plan desde un principio, secuestrar al hijo de jefe, el muy truhan.

–¡No me importa quién secuestro a quien! –soltó Honey exasperada plantándose frente al chico Thorston que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura, pero se veía más intimidado por la pequeña y furiosa Haddock –. ¡Lo que quiero saber es ¿A dónde fue parar Hiccup?!

–Probablemente con los demás dragones –comentó Snotlout sin darle importancia –. Por lo cual vinimos a verte por que tú eres la única que… bueno… –agregó apagado indicado una esquina de la habitación.

Además de Hiccup, el dragón Honey tampoco se había marchado volando con los demás y continuaba en la aldea, aunque al igual que los otros, estaba perdido pero en el mundo de los sueños. Furry se encontraba en aquella esquina de la habitación, acostado panza arriba sobre sus montones de pieles de animales y roncando como si no hubiera un mañana.

–Furry sigue sin despertar –explicó la chica clavando sus ojos en su dragón –, incuso ha dejado de abrir los ojos cuando le hablo. De ninguna manera podrá volar y mucho menos buscar a Hiccup.

–Bueno, entonces nos quedamos sin opciones –aceptó Ruffnut cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca –, no más Hiccup.

–Dile eso a mi padre –le gruñó Honey fulminándola con la mirada.

Los tres jóvenes en su habitación tragaron saliva y se miraron nerviosos. Ninguno de ellos quería darle la mala noticia al gran Stoick the Vast, el guerrero y líder vikingo, escuchen su nombre y tiemblen urg urg urg, que su heredero y único hijo varón se encontraba perdido.

–¿Eh? –musitaron Snotlout, Ruff y Tuff como tontos sin que alguna idea se formara en su cabeza, por suerte para ellos, Fishlegs mostró su enorme y redonda cabeza por la puerta de la habitación con un importante anuncio:

–¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –vociferó –. ¡Parece que Astrid tiene un plan!

–¡Perfecto! –soltó Snotlout aliviado –. Vez Honey, Astrid tiene un plan –agregó con altanería.

–Pues más les vale que encuentren primero a Hiccup antes que yo le diga a mi padre y ustedes cuatro terminen en serios problemas.

–¡Pero todo fue culpa de Fishface! –se quejó el joven moreno indicando el chico regordete que soltó un leve gemido en terror.

–¡Los cuatro! –los amenazó la chica pecosa con una intimidante mirada y un dedo amenazador. _¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía ser tan perversa?_

Rezaban a los dioses que la idea de Astrid fuera buena.

* * *

–Astrid… –musitó Snotlout sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de decir – está es la idea más estúpida que has tenido.

–¡¿Qué?! –gruñó la rubia poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva y enfrentado cara a cara a Snotlout. Se arrepintió inmediatamente de lo que había dicho.

En realidad el plan de Astrid no era muy elaborado o complicado, consistía básicamente en tomar un barco de remos y navegar como si no hubiera un mañana hasta encontrar a Hiccup. Sí, no era el mejor plan.

–¡¿Quiero verte pensar algo mejor Snotlout?! –lo amenazó la chica clavando su dedo varias veces en el pecho de joven.

–Bah –espetó el moreno –. Pensar es para bobos.

–Pues adivina que bobo –soltó Astrid con una mirada de pocos amigos –, al menos que alguien no tenga una idea mejor, buscaremos a Hiccup en el bote ¿entendiste? –luego guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de agregar airosa–: Eso imagine.

Snotlout cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras contemplaba ceñudo como Astrid preparaba las ultimas amaras igual como les había enseñado Gobber antes de zarpar. Nunca antes habían navegado solos por su cuenta, el mar se encontraba semi-congelado por el invierno y si los adultos no estuvieran tan ocupados preparando el banquete en el gran salón, ya los hubieran detenido de tan desquiciada idea.

 _Hiccup se había perdido ¿y qué? No era como si no pudiera regresar por su cuenta. Además, Meatloug debió llevarlo hasta donde se encontraban los demás dragón y sin duda el chico usaría su toque mágico para convencer a alguno de traerlo de vuelta ¿no? Ya que los dragones iban a regresar después de todo ¿o no?_

Aquella pregunta provocó un vuelco en el corazón de Snotlout. Había estado evitando el concepto constantemente sin siquiera darse cuenta porque. Ahora estaba claro. Le preocupaba… realmente le preocupaba que Hookfang no fuera a regresar. Se suponía que era su dragón… su amigo. No podía abandonarlo como Smooky ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Cuando había sido pequeño, Snotlout había tenido un cachorro que su padre le trajo de un viaje a la isla de la tribu Bashem. Era una bola de pelos de color de la ceniza que seguía a Snotlout a todos lados. Eso lo fastidio en un principio, pero pronto se encariñó con su cachorro que terminaban haciendo todo juntos. Su madre pensaba eran adorables, su padre se arrepentía de habérselo dado en primer lugar, ya que al final de cuentas Smooky no resultó ser un sabueso amenazador como le prometió el mercader que se lo vendió. La vida de Snotlout junto con Smooky paso de maravilla, siendo los mejores amigos hasta el día en que simplemente Smooky desapareció o al menos eso le dijo su madre.

El pequeño niño vikingo lloró por días hasta que su padre lo llevó a cazar y lo sermoneó sobre que lo que era ser un valeroso vikingo quienes sobre todas la cosas no lloraba.

Desde ese momento Snotlout no tuvo otra mascota y trataba de no llorar, fue por ello que cuando llegaron corriendo Fishlegs, Tuff y Ruff al muelle, hizo lo posible para ocultar su rostro y quitarse las escurridizas lágrimas que intentaban surcar sus mejillas.

–¡Astrid! ¡Snotlout! ¡¿Adivinen qué?! –vociferaba Fishlegs a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba corriendo.

–¿Consiguieron las provisiones? –preguntó Astrid.

–No –marcó Tuff con alegría y descaro –. Algo mucho más cabron que provisiones.

–¿Cómo qué?

–¡Huevos! –respondió Fishlegs emocionado y con un brillo especial en los ojos –. Huevos de dragones.

–¿Qué? –soltaron Astrid y Snotlout sin poder creer lo que escucharon.

–Así es, una docena completa de huevos de dragón –dijo Ruffnut –. Los encontramos en el pesebre donde Fishlegs tuvo cautiva a Meatloug.

–Todo esto tiempo mi Meatloug ha sido niña –agregó el chico regordete –. Que eso explica muchas cosas en realidad –agregó algo sonrojado.

–Yo ya pedí ser el tío consentidor –aprovechó para comentar Tuff.

–Yo también –dijo a su vez su hermana.

–Neh, tú serías más la tía solterona…

–¿Y donde están? –preguntó Snotlout sacándolo de su estupor.

–¿Dónde está qué?

–¡Los huevos de dragón! –exclamaron a su vez Astrid y Snotlout perdiendo la paciencia.

–Los dejamos seguros y calientitos dentro de algunas cosas en la aldea –le aseguró Tuff asertivo.

–¿Eso es seguro?

–Es por ello que dejamos un solo huevo por casa –explicó Ruff airosa cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pecho.

–Estoy seguro que los cuidaran bien una vez que nazcan y sean los únicos dragones de Berk –terció Fishlegs con emoción –. Será una hermosa sorpresa de snoggle…

Pero antes de que el joven terminara su frase, una terrible explosión se escuchó desde el interior de la aldea, y una estela de humo se despegó hasta el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer.

–¡Sorpresa! –soltó Snotlout con ironía en lo que los demás jóvenes mirar con horror como las explosiones se duplicaron.

* * *

Stoick the vast había pasado épocas difíciles, algunas de hambruna y otras de guerra, pero nunca nada había arruinado tan terriblemente una festividad tan alegre como Snoggletog. La aldea se encontraba casi en ruinas debido a las explosiones de unos bebes gronckles, los dragones mascotas se habían marchado sin saber cuándo regresarían y el pesimismo reinaba en la aldea.

Stoick había enfrentado muchas cosas, pero nunca nada como la tristeza. _¿Cómo podía combatir un sentimiento?_

 _Las cosas no podían empeorar… ¿o no?_

–¡Papá! –lo llamó Honey corriendo hasta él a través del bullicio de la aldea.

–Honey ¿Dónde has estado? –soltó Stoick tan pronto la vio acercarse, clavó su rodilla en la nieve para quedar a la altura de su pequeña hija –. Esto es un desastre. Snoggletog está arruinado y no encuentro a tu hermano por ningún lado.

–Papá, precisamente es de Hiccup de quien debo hablarte…–comenzó a explicar la niña antes de que fuera interrumpida por un rugido en la lejanía.

Aquel llamado se intensificó poco a poco hasta retumbar completamente en toda la aldea de Berk, sus habitantes que ya se habían familiarizado con ese ruido, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y volvieron sus miradas al cielo. En la distaría y en el horizonte escurecido por los primeros minutos de la noche, una curiosa silueta comenzó a dibujarse en lo que se acercaba poco a poco a Berk. Los habitantes de la isla, vikingo guerreros de corazón no temieron ante la posibilidad de algún peligro, pero como paganos supersticiosos murmuraron entre ellos con duda. Fue hasta que la extraña estructura estuvo a una distancia considerable para distinguir su forma, fue cuando se percataron que no se trataba de un ser único volando hacia ellos, sino cientos que aleteaban con fuerza.

–¡Es Hiccup! –gritó Honey percatándose de la presencia de su hermano.

–¡Y nuestros dragones! –agregó a su vez Astrid incitando el bullicio en la aldea.

Habían vuelto todos, estaban en casa.

* * *

Finalmente había un motivo para celebrar en Berk y nada mejor que una fiesta en el gran salón por Snoggletog y el regreso de los dragones. Y como un regalo por parte de ellos y los mismos dioses, una multitud de dragones bebes fueron recibidos con alegría por los habitantes vikingos de la isla. En su historia de luchas contra aquellas bestias, ningún habitante de Berk había llegado a ver a un dragón tan pequeño, y no se podía negar que eran adorables.

Pequeños nightmares, nadder y zippleback en pequeñas dimensiones para cargarlos en brazos, con grandes ojos y diminutas garras; los niños alocaron con ellos y las madres de casa. Los jóvenes jinetes no estaba ausentes de esa alegría, ya que cada uno había obtenido su dotación de bebes de dragón. Astrid tenía tres pequeños nadder de diferentes colores, Snotlout seis montrous nightmares igual de rojos que Hookfang, Tuff y Ruff dos zipplebacks idénticos a Barf y Belch, más la docena de gronckles de Fishlegs.

–Esto explica mucho –dijo el joven regordete tratando de cargar al mismo tiempo la mayor cantidad de los bebes de su Meatloug –. El comportamiento de los dragones en los últimos meses, su partida para tenerlos en un lugar apartado de su hogar, todo tiene tanto sentido ahora. Deberé hacer un exhaustivo reporte de este descubrimiento.

Hiccup solo asintió en silencio, tratando que su pesimismo arruinara el buen humor de su amigo. Era verdad, todos los dragones había vuelto, excepto Toothless. Hiccup había viajado hasta esa lejana isla volcánica en el lomo de Meatloug, la había recorrido de arriba abajo y regresado Berk con cada uno de los dragones excepto el suyo.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba Toothless?_

El muchacho se sentía más que deprimido, estaba incompleto. En el tiempo que él y su dragón formaban un vinculo se habrá vuelto dependiente de él, como viceversa, eso hasta que construyó la cola automática haciendo a Toothless completamente independiente. En cierta forma se maldecía a sí mismo por haberlo hecho, pero sentía que debía. No solo porque había un sentimiento de deuda con el nightfury después de haberle quitado esa capacidad en primer lugar, sino también porque quería descubrí si Toothless lo dejaría como los demás dragones… y al final lo hizo. Eso fue como una puñada en su corazón; era como si Toothless solo hubiera estado usándolo todo ese tiempo.

–Sé lo que estas pensando, Hiccup –dijo de repente una voz conocida sacándolo de su pensamientos –. Y te puedo asegurar que estas equivocado.

Hiccup se volvió en sus pasos para toparse nada menos que Honey, algo solitaria en uno de los rincones del gran salón. Su hermana gemela estaba recargada contra la pared, a un lado del cuerpo inconsciente de Furry que continuaba en el mundo de los sueños.

–¿Cómo sabes que estoy pensando? –soltó Hiccup asiéndose el escéptico, pero Honey le devolvió una mirada que le dejo en claro que no podía engañarla. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie –. ¿Por qué no estaba con los demás, Honey? ¿Por qué no vuelve?

–No lo sé –dijo ella con sinceridad y hasta casi crueldad –. Tal vez por la misma razón que Furry no despierta –luego volvió la mirada a su dragón que seguía ausente de la realidad.

El muchacho pecoso contempló la preocupación en el semblante de su hermana sin saber que era mejor, no tener un dragón para nada o tener uno y no saber cómo ayudarlo.

–Tal vez se harto de mí…

–Por favor, Hiccup –soltó su gemela con una leve sonrisita –. Yo volaba también sobre él y se perfectamente que nunca se hartaría de te ti. Ustedes tienen una conexión única… solo que… actúa como un dragón y hay mucho que aún no sabemos de ellos.

El joven pecoso la contempló en silencio meditando en sus palabras y lo verídicas que resultaban. Después de todo, se suponía que él era quien podía entender a los dragones y existía cosas que aún no comprendía de su naturaleza.

–Y ¿Qué haces sola aquí? –preguntó Hiccup cambiando bruscamente el tema.

–Siempre estoy sola en las fiestas, Hiccup –respondió Honey con un puchero –. Bien lo sabes.

–Y también sé que te mueres por bailar –agregó él con una sonrisa picara indicando la pista de baile en centro del salón donde varios Hooligan brincoteaban como locos cargados de alegría y licor.

Era un hecho, aparte de cantar, Honey adoraba bailar. Siempre que cría encontrarse sola se ponía a danzar cualquier melodía; Hiccup la había atrapado infraganti en varias ocasiones. Pero nunca se había atrevido hacerlo en público y justamente en ese momento, sus mejillas pecosas se encendieron al solo escuchar la sugerencia de su hermano.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –musitó ella negando vehementemente con sus manos y cabeza.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por… ¡sabes que no voy bien con las fiestas!

–Eso era antes, ahora eres la respetada hija del jefe y futura vala de Berk. Creo que puedes darte el lujo de disfrutar de una pieza.

Las palabras del chico dieron directo en el corazón de su hermana, quien abrió sus ojos tan grandes como plastos y pasaron varias veces de la pista a su hermano.

–Pero… –masculló ella con pena y frotando su manos –. ¿Quién bailaría conmigo?

–A mí me encantaría –dijo Hiccup con una amorosa sonrisa y tomando las manos de su hermana gemela, pero en cambio de llevarla a la pista de baila le indicó otro de los extremos del salón –. Pero estoy seguro que a él estará más emocionado de que se lo pidas.

Los ojos verdes de Honey se volvieron al punto que le indicó su hermano y se topó con la enorme figura de padre, quien miraba la reunión y los bailarines con orgullo. Ambos sabían que Stoick era un apasionado de baile por palabras de Gobber, pero desde la muerte de la madre de ambos éste lo había dejado. Ya llegaba el momento que tuviera otra pareja de baile.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Honey, antes de dejar a su hermano y marchar por todo el salón y alcanzar a su padre. Hiccup sintió un golpe en el corazón cuando vio como el rostro de su padre se iluminaba ante la tímida invitación de su hija. Pronto, tomados de las manos se unieron a la pista y duplicaron los pasos de los bailarines de aquella melodía de fiesta.

–Fue maravilloso lo que hiciste Hiccup –dijo una voz detrás de él nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de Astrid –. Encontraste a los dragones, animas a la gente y trajiste la felicidad a la aldea. Algo que ni siquiera yo pude conseguir.

–Sí… felicidad para todos… –dijo cabizbajo bajando la mirada, pero Astrid no perdió un segundo en tomar su manos forzar a alzar los ojos. Su héroe no podía bajar la mirada.

–Así es y por eso gracias. Gracias por hacer de nuevo Snoggletog especial –agregó antes de plantarle un fugaz beso en los labios que encendió las mejillas de ambos. Astrid cubrió su pena, arrojando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hiccup y abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Resultaba consolador el calor que provenía del otro, aún así Astrid pudo percatarse que Hiccup se ponía tenso.

–Astrid ¿Dónde está Toothless?

–No lo sé… –respondió ella sin saber cómo exactamente animarlo.

Cuando de repente escuchó un ruido por la puerta que la obligó a levantar la mirada sobre el hombro de Hiccup. Abriendo levemente la puerta como lo haría un gato curioso, el nightfury hizo su aparición en la fiesta.

Astrid sonrió. Ahora sabía cómo animar a Hiccup.

* * *

Para la mañana siguiente, Berk seguía congelado pero un extraño ambiente de satisfacción y paz lo llenaba, a pesar de las casas y construcciones destruidas. Finalmente el Snoggletog había llegado.

Hiccup estaba mucho más que feliz, había recuperado a su nightfury y mucho más; le había demostrado que lo necesitaba rechazando su nueva cola automática y pidiéndole la de pedales. La misteriosa desaparición de su dragón de ébano se trató solamente de una búsqueda, una por su casco perdió. Hiccup estaba más que conmovido. Después de todo Toothless quería ser uno con su jinete, tanto con éste lo deseaba. Después de unas cuantas horas de agradable vuelo matutino, ambos regresaron a su hogar buscando algo para comer, cuando escucharon unos cuantos gritos provenientes del segundo piso.

–¡Honey! –soltó Hiccup en pánico corriendo las escaleras y seguido de cerca por su dragón de ébano –. ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Su gemela se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación y antes su llegada se volvió hacia él, para luego en silencio indicarle con su dedo la esquina donde dormía Furry. Sus ojos brincaron a ese punto para descubrí un par de alas extendidas que sobresalían de entre las pieles de animales. Eran enormes pero principalmente, estaban cubiertas por largas escamas que le daban el aspecto de estar emplumada.

De una fuerte sacudida, Furry se levantó de su lecho soltando un largo bostezo, mostrando así su poderosa dentadura.

–¿Qué le pasó? –soltó el muchacho, quien en compañía de su hermana se aproximaron al Howl que se desperezaba sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro.

–No lo sé –dijo ella, dando unos pasos con cuidado a su dragón, pero Furry en cambio lanzó su cabeza a ella y la frotó con afecto contra su abdomen –. ¿Soy yo o parece más grande?

Hiccup trató de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, en lo que Toothless se acercó a su hermano dragón y olfateando mutuamente la nariz.

–Un estirón de sueño –dijo el muchacho recordando las palabras de Gobber solía utilizar para darle esperanzas cada vez que le preguntaba en qué momento crecería–. Creció mientras dormía.

–Hiccup, Furry ya es un dragón adulto ¿Cómo puede seguir creciendo?

–No lo sé. Hay mucho de los dragones que no sabemos, especial los de nosotros –dijo el gemelo recordando las propias palabras de su hermana –. Recuerda lo que dice el manual de dragones sobre los Woolly Howl, que al llegar a cierta edad se vuelven solitarios y solo buscan compañía de los de su especie cuando son jóvenes. Es por eso que no se fue volando con los demás, en cambio entró en un estado de hibernación que lo hizo más grande, y tal vez más fuerte.

–Wow –soltó Honey frotando las escamas cafés de la cabeza de su dragón, quien respondió a su afecto con un gruñido –. ¡Hay que probarlo! –agregó rápidamente con emoción.

Hiccup no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza antes de que los cuatro salieran corriendo de la casa y emprendieran el vuelo al horizonte helado. Entre risas volaron sobre la isla, felices antevíspera de días muchos más alegres. Lo que ellos no sabían, era que un habitante de Berk no estaba muy contento con el regreso de los dragones y estaba pensando justamente como solucionar ese problema de una vez por todas.

* * *

Hola a todos y felices fiestas a todos.

Lamento tener que prologar los tiempos entre capítulos pero la verdad es una gran ventaja para mí, porque justamente la semana pasada estuve muy enferma de gripe y no pude escribir gran cosa.

Quiero darle gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, a los que se animaron a leerla a pesar de su largo y los nuevos seguidores. Ustedes lo hacen posible.

En este capítulo quise que se viera desde otros puntos de vista, conocimos un poco más de Snotlout y es algo que quiero practicar en más capítulos en el futuro. Claro, Hiccup y Honey son los principales, pero quiero darles más anticipación e importancia a los demás a parte de Astrid. Con el crecimiento de Furry quise hacer mencionar ahora que es un Titanwing, lo que lo convierte en el dragón más viejo de los jinetes.

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo alegre, ya que el siguiente problemas de los gemelos no sea tan divertido.

Eso sería todo por mi parte y nos vemos el próximo año: **9 de enero**. Que tengan felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo.


	49. Sorpresa de cumpleaños

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El elegido por susurros

.

.

Tierras lejanas de salvaje orden,

Perdición para sentenciado a muerte,

Lamentos perdidos entre los que sueñen,

Reina cuyo corazón se pierde.

.

Susurros en los oídos,

Bestias hermanas que derraman sangre,

El pequeño niño perdido,

Finalmente regresa con su padre.

.

Cadenas y grilletas detiene sus garras,

Bozales cubren sus hocicos,

El joven bendecido los ve tras las rejas,

Y los dioses lloran con ahínco.

.

Silabas prohibidas,

Dones malditos,

La esperanza marcada,

El ultimo entre vikingos.

.

Un intento más del dios del trueno,

El niño es ahora un hombre,

Para corregir los errores de pleno,

Solo él puede escuchar sus voces.

.

Su libertad es inminente,

El desprecio de rey ya no tiene precedente,

El hijo supera al padre,

Y la esclavitud se pierde.

.

Don bendecido por Thor,

Malas predicciones de Odín,

Una oportunidad se apaga sin resplandor,

Es tan solo el principio del fin.

Página 6

* * *

Sorpresa de cumpleaños

.

.

La tierra arisca y los acantilados callosos decoraban cada centímetro de la isla, cuyas tierras infértiles no permitían el crecimiento de la vegetación, con excepción de algunos árboles secos y grises cuyas raíces erosionaban aún más la tierra. Las rocas ásperas y peligrosas, formaban peligrosas montañas y picos que sobresalían en el horizonte, y el color verde estaba ausente en aquel lugar muerto y sin vida. Después de todo, era la isla Outcast… de los marginados.

Aquel árido lugar no siempre fue de esa manera. Aunque pequeña de tamaño, llegó contar una gran cantidad de animales y plantas que sobrevivían en un delicado ecosistema. Pero fue maldita por los dioses cuando se decidió usar como el botadero de los rechazados.

Muchas aldeas vikingas contaban con prisiones y tierras para esclavos, como el DarkHeart en los dominios de los Uglitugs. Pero no todas las tribus se podían dar el lujo de mantenerlos y mucho menos les daba gusto tener cerca a tales traidores. Fue cuando se fundó la isla de los Outcast, la más lejana en el archipiélago barbárico, incluso más que Berk.

Al volverse el hogar de delincuentes, asesinos y traidores, el lugar sucumbió ante la presencia de tan ruines seres y sus incontables deseos de huir de ahí. Muchos de los árboles fueron talados en intentos de construir botes, los animales cazados indiscriminadamente y la sustentabilidad desapareció. Pronto los mismos presos de aquella isla se encontraron atrapados en un lugar sin ley y sin comida, viviendo prácticamente como animales. Los dioses desaparecieron para aquellas almas que solo buscaban como sobrevivir ante esas terribles condiciones y sin escapatoria. Muchos sucumbieron ante el hambre, sed o manos de otros, pero todo cambió ante la llegada de Alvin the Treacherous.

Como su nombre lo decía y se lo había ganado a pulso, Alvin era un traidor de los peores y con una terrible reputación de sanguinario, despiadado y oportunista que le seguía hasta la más recóndita esquina de las aldeas vikingas. Las madres solían advertirles a sus hijos que se fueran a dormir temprano o al Alvin the Treacherous llegaría a robarlos de sus camas durante la noche.

A pesar de su reputación de demonio, Alvin era solo un hombre, pero nunca fue uno común y corriente. Era un vikingo hecho y derecho, un fiero guerrero y valiente luchador. Batallas había en su haber, por buenas o malas razones, no importaban, en todo había metido mano. Hábil con las armas y un estratega en el campo de batalla, pero terco, obstinado y necio como todo buen vikingo. Eso lo traía en su sangre y fue su perdición.

Precisamente esas cualidades fueron las que lo metieron en aquella isla en primer lugar, de la cual no tardó en tomar las riendas desde el primer día. Se los ganó con violencia, engaños y promesas de venganza sobre aquellos que los pusieron ahí en primer lugar. Era un líder entre barbaros, pero era el más bárbaro de todos. En su terquedad, deseaba venganza de la persona que los mando ahí en primer lugar, aquel que ante sus ojos y mente retrograda era la culpable y traidora de su condición, el que una vez lo llamó su amigo y en el momento más importante de su vida le dio la espalda. Oh sí, Alvin soñaba con el día en que se vengara de Stoick the Vast, el jefe Hooligans.

No muchos lo sabían, pero Alvin era Hooligan de adopción, y durante su solitaria infancia, el poderoso líder vikingo había sido su amigo.

Pero el pasado era pasado para Alvin, solo un recordatorio de odio y rencor. Llevaba años planeando su venganza y con cada día que pasaba sentía que estaba más cerca ese momento. Le había costado trabajo y brutalidad poner a los demás traidores y vándalos a sus órdenes, construirse una flota de barcos en una isla sin abasto y alimentar a truhanes que matarían a su madre por un pan de cangrejo. Sí, no había sido fácil para Alvin, especialmente con la terrible infestación que sufría la isla. Esas tierras áridas eran el hogar de dragones ariscos y malhumorados que solo buscaban algo que destruir.

Las pocas cosas y contracciones que había en la isla tenían que ser de roca tallada en la montaña ante el constante asedio de los dragones, los navíos permanecían ocultos en las cavernas por protección y el poco alimento resguardado como todo un tesoro. Aunque siendo sinceros, no había nada de valor en esa isla, más que la comida.

Ahora entenderán la locura de Alvin, ante aquellas terribles condiciones y situación tan precaria, aún estaba decidido a continuar con su venganza contra su tierra, gente y alguna vez, amigos.

Pero incluso, un lugar tan horrible como la isla de los Outcast, la noticia de lo que sucedía en el archipiélago llegaban, hasta las más raras y descabelladas. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que alcanzara los oídos grasientos de malvado Alvin la historia de un joven que con valor podía domar a los dragones, tanto que la guerra contra esas bestias había terminado en Berk.

Un maestro de dragones, decían.

Para cualquier vikingo común del archipiélago, sería toda una idea descabellada que alguien así existiera, como un cuento de viejas chismosas sin oficio y beneficio. Pero ya había dejado claro que Alvin no era un vikingo cualquiera, él conocía el mundo y su faceta más fea, había viajado durante sus años de juventud y había escuchado tantas historias que muchos ya solo las consideraba leyendas. En el pasado llegaron a existir estas personas, jóvenes vikingos con la habilidad de controlar a los dragones a su gusto, de tal forma que ellos proporcionaban la paz entre los vikingos y los dragones. Eran llamados los dragon whisperers; pero sin razón o motivo, todos desaparecieron y la paz terminó y comenzó la esclavitud de las bestias escupe fuego. El último rey vikingo fue el que enfrentó la rebelión de estos animales e iniciando así nuevamente la guerra.

Eso había ocurrido hacia tanto tiempo que ya se habían convertido solo en cuentos para niños. Pero para Alvin era verdad, había visto las pruebas con sus propios ojos.

El terrible vándalo, estaba tentado ante tal posibilidad. Un ejército de dragones a su control sería lo ideal para llevar a cabo su venganza y así obtener lo que hacía mucho tiempo se le prometió.

Alvin the Treacherous miró con detenimiento su mapa del archipiélago en su salón de guerra acompañado sus hombres más leales (si es que podían llegar a serlo), planeando con cuidado su golpe. Tenía las fuerza… tenía los hombres, los suministros. Estaba por jugársela ante solo un rumor. Necesitaba a ese maestro de dragones de Berk.

* * *

–¡Hiccup! ¡Baja inmediatamente!

 _Uh oh. Eso no sonaba para nada bueno._ Hiccup no perdió un instante en dejar el dibujo que estaba haciendo de Toothless con la tinta nueva que le había traído el mercader Johan, para correr escaleras abajo justo en el momento en que su padre y Gobber se adentraban en su hogar.

Hiccup bajo con cuidado los largos escalones de las escalera, sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su padre, que claramente se notaba consternado y molesto. Mala señal.

–Hey, papá –lo saludo tímidamente mientras brincaba los últimos escalones. Toothless lo siguió de cerca, prácticamente reptando hasta el piso inferior, como si esperaba que el regaño fuera también para él –. ¿Practicando tus gritos iracundos para algún aldeano sin encontrarte realmente molesto conmigo? –dijo tentando su suerte, pero su sonrisita desapareció ante la mirada penetrante de su padre. Inconscientemente sus ojos brincaron de su progenitor al herrero que se sentó a la mesa y que éste solo le devolvió una sonrisa culposa –. Estas enojado ¿verdad? ¿Paso otra vez? –preguntó intuyendo la respuesta.

Desde hacía más de un mes que diferente objetos a lo largo de la aldea estaban desaparecidos, al igual que otros aparecían rotos o destruidos. Una mañana las antorchas de guardia amanecieron todas quebradas a la mitad, en otra ocasión los escudos que adornaban la herrería de Gobber se perdieron, como su bota favorita, y la cerca de lo Stevenson fue arrancada de la tierra. Nadie había sido testigo de alguno de los actos, pero las pistas y las sospechas indicaban a los dragones.

–¡¿Paso?! ¡¿Paso sería decir poco?! –soltó Stoick perdiendo los estribos, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono más rojillo que su cabellera y barba –. ¡Las botas! ¡Las botas de la mitad de aldea están desaparecidas! ¡Nadie tiene lo necesario para salir a trabajar! ¡Vi a Bucket recurriendo a dos canastas como zapatos! –continuó exasperado rondando por la planta baja de su hogar como oso atrapado –. ¡Y para empeorar las cosas, no encuentro mi daga de obsidiana!

–¿La que ganaste en esa competencia de bebidas con Grabbit el Grim? –preguntó Gobber interrumpiendo la conversación padre e hijo. Aunque para Hiccup eran más bien gritos.

–Esa misma.

–Eh… no sé nada sobre tu daga, papá –se apresuró a decir el chico tímidamente –, pero tienes que admitirlo, eso de las botas tiene más la imagen de ser una travesura de Tuff o Ruff que algo que los dragones…

–Oh, ya pensé en lo mismo –lo interrumpió Stoick haciendo que su hijo dieran un paso hacia atrás y que su espalda chocara contra la cabeza negra de su dragón –. Y después de escarmiento que les di, estoy seguro que ellos no fueron.

–¿Qué les hiciste?

–Digamos que algo que me asegura que no me estaban mintiendo –admitió el padre con una mirada y un tono de voz que provocó un leve temblor en el cuerpo de su hijo. _Pobres Tuff y Ruff._

–Y nada agradable de ver –admitió Gobber desde su puesto en la mesa –. Tuff lloró un poco.

–Papá…

–No, Hiccup. Esta situación se está saliendo de control…

–Lo sé y no tienes que preocuparte – se apresuró a agregar alzando sus manos pidiendo paciencia –, ya Fishlegs está investigando que puede ser lo que provoque ese comportamiento en los dragones…

–… porque si no tendré que tomar medidas algo drásticas –terminó su padre la amenaza clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo y aplastándolo con su imposición y tamaño.

Fue fácil para Hiccup sentirse cohibido e intimidado, pero principalmente se sentía herido. Ya hacía tiempo se imaginó que ese tipo de situaciones habían terminado, Pero claramente estaba equivocado. Ya que no importaba que tanto se esforzara por sacar la academia adelante, en ayudar a los habitantes de Berk a estar en paz con los dragones; ante el primer problema, el odio regresaba. Comenzaba a pensar que en los vikingos, el despreció hacía los dragones estaba arraigado a su sangre y siempre afloraba como las plantas en primavera. Como algo inevitable.

Y por otro lado estaba su padre, el gran Stoick the Vas y líder de la aldea. El muchacho pecoso era consciente de las presiones que venían con su cargo y de la gran responsabilidad que puso en los hombros de su hijo. Pero era la misma historia una y otra vez.

El rostro del gemelo pecoso reflejo las penurias de su interior y que siempre se guardaba en silencio; algo que no paso desapercibido por Gobber, quien se apresuró a darle un codazo a su furibundo amigo e indicarle con la cabeza la reacción del muchacho.

No importaba que tan furioso o estresado estuviera Stoick, algo dentro de él se quebró cuando vio el semblante apesadumbrado de su muchacho mientras acariciaba lentamente las escamas lentas de su nightfury. El dragón intentaba consolarlo con leve lamidas a sus manos, pero Hiccup estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos para ponerle atención.

Stoick hizo tripas el corazón. Sabía muy bien que castigar a los dragones era castigar a Hiccup. Honey se lo había explicado muy bien.

–Lo siento, Hiccup –dijo después de dar un largo respiro para relajarse y con tonó más amable agregó –: En realidad no quiero llegar a eso…

–Pensé… –comenzó el muchacho evitando su mirada – que ya no sucedería ahora que la mayoría de la aldea acepta a los dragones.

Stoick soltó otro suspiro. Hiccup había mostrado mucho valor en ese último año, además de madures y crecimiento. Estaba orgulloso como padre. Pero su muchacho seguía siendo muy joven… e ingenuo.

–Exacto, Hiccup –le explicó Stoick, clavando una rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura de su muchacho –. La mayoría, pero no todos. Ayer Mildew estaba formando una revuelta fuera del gran comedor y muchos estaban sucumbiendo a sus palabras ante el miedo. Si las cosas siguen así, muchos se unirán en el sentimiento y me exigirán tomar acciones. Algo que siempre debes tener presente es el poder que tiene la aprensión en la gente, Hiccup. Ese algo que nunca debes olvidar, en especial el día en que te seda mi lugar.

–No me los recuerdes –respondió su hijo con una sonrisa burlona haciendo girar sus ojos.

–Y hablando de ese viejo esperpento –agregó el jefe poniéndose de pie, ya algo más relajado –. ¿Ya arreglaron el techo de su choza?

–Eh…. –musitó el muchacho.

–Hiccup.

–Créeme papá que lo tengo en mi lista de prioridades en el puesto número uno –comenzó el muchacho a disculparse fervientemente, en lo que su padre se llevaba sus enormes manos a su cintura –, por desgracia no he podido acercarme a casa de Mildew. Toothless me sigue a todos lados y con lo que está sucediendo prefiero no dejarlo solo ni un solo momento.

–Pues más vale que encuentres un tiempo para hacerlo. Entre más tiempo pase el viejo cascarrabias se pondrá peor y ya sabes cómo son los viejos una vez que se ponen tercos.

 _Oh los ancianos._ Era un tema delicado en la época antigua como en actualidad. En aquella sociedad vikinga eran miembros de respeto y de aprecio. Los principales guardianes del conocimiento y las viejas tradiciones, pero en las mayorías de las veces lo llevaban al extremo. Mildew era el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Ese anciano quejumbroso siempre había sido un dolor en el trasero según le había contado Gobber a Hiccup; que fue esa la precisa razón por las que sus tres esposas lo abandonaron cada una a su tiempo. Y desde que le entró la ancianidad, empeoró terriblemente. A cada momento salía con tontería e ideas ridículas que mucho pensaban que ya había perdido la chaveta. Solo no lo arrojaba al mar o se lo entregan en ofrenda a Hel por ser uno de los últimos ancianos de la aldea. Su edad era de respetarse y él lo sabía, y se aprovechaba de ello. Eso lo hacía una persona peligrosa para molestar.

Por desgracia durante un ensayo de vuelo de la academia, donde trataban de encontrar un punto de confianza con sus dragones saltando de sus sillas a pleno vuelo, Snotlout terminó aterrizando sobre el techo de la choza del viejo cascarrabias, seguido por su dragón Hookfang y su pequeña parvada de montrous nightmare bebes. Que por cierto, se estaban volviendo un problema ante el poco control que tenía su primo de cabellera oscura sobre ellos.

–Enterado –dijo el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza.

–¡Ahora –cambio de tema Stoick volviendo la vista a los alrededores de su casa – , si al menos pudiera encontrar mi maldita daga! –pasó su mano sobre la superficie de una repisa sin encontrar nada al tacto –. ¡No aparece por ningún lado! –dijo fastidiado y abatido.

–¿Qué no aparece por ningún lado? –agregó de repente una voz, provocando que los tres hombres en aquel hogar volvieran sus cabezas a la puerta. Era Honey que llegaba al hogar acompañada de cerca de su Woolly Howl.

Al verlo, Toothless corrió hasta él casi provocando que su jinete se cayera. El nightfury comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en saludo al Howl, quien solo correspondió con un leve gruñido sin interés antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre una piel de oso que adornaba la mitad de la habitación. Toothless no se dio por vencido y subió sus patas delanteras sobre el cuerpo de Furry, quien continuó sin inmutarse.

Mientras los dragones tenían su propia interacción, la conversación continuó entre la familia Haddock:

–La daga de obsidiana de papá –explicó Hiccup a su hermana en lo que ella se acercaba.

–¿Honey no las has visto? –preguntó el padre.

–No, papá –respondió Honey inmediatamente –. Tengo años de no… –continuó cuando de repente las palabras murieron en su garganta. Los tres varones en aquella choza se quedaron viendo sorprendidos el rostro de la gemela pecosa que si advertencia había quedado en blanco. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle algo, Honey giró sobre sí misma hasta la silla favorita de su padre, se agachó debajo del asiento y metió su brazo debajo de éste para sacar la susodicha arma.

–¡Mi daga! –dijo Stoick tomándola de las manos de su hija –. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí?

Honey solo encogió lo hombros.

–Sabes… es mejor no saberlo –admitió el padre intuyendo a que se debía la reacción de la gemela –. Y ahora ¿por qué llegas tan temprano a casa?

–Gothi me llevó al bosque a buscar diferentes tipos de setas –le contestó ella más centrada –. Pero terminamos muy rápido con la ayuda de Furry. Su olfato es excelente para encontrar y rastrear todo tipos de aromas.

–Wow –soltó Hiccup interesado –, eso es impresionante, Honey.

–Y muy útil para variar viniendo de un dragón últimamente –comentó Stoick pasando sus ojos de sus dos vástagos a las dos bestias que se acurrucaron la una sobre la otra a la mitad de su casa –. En realidad eso me da una idea –agregó repentinamente indicando a sus dos hijos –. Porque no usan el olfato de Furry y tu… –dijo indicando a Honey en especifico pensando la mejor forma de mencionar el don de la chica – tú y tratan de encontrar los objetos perdidos.

–Creo… que eso podría funcionar… –balbuceó Hiccup meditándolo un poco. _Parecía una buena idea._

–¡Perfecto! –bramó Stoick animado tomando inmediatamente a sus gemelos de los hombros y arrastrándolos hasta la puerta de su casa –. Y entre más pronto inicien mucho mejor –al ver sus acciones, los dos dragones Strike no perdieron ni un segundo de levantarse de suelo y seguir a sus jinetes al exterior –. ¡Y no regresen hasta haber encontrada hasta la última bota! –sentenció de ultimo Stoick antes de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, evitando así cualquier pregunta.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Stoick se volvió a su mejor amigo con una gran sonrisa y frotando con ansiedad sus manos.

–Muy bien, Gobber ¿Cómo van los planes para esa fiesta de cumpleaños?

* * *

–¡Arg! –farfulló Fishlegs retorciendo en su manos un pedazo de papiro antes de arrojarlo a hoguera de su casa, donde Meatloug y sus cachorros gronckle dormían plácidamente una siesta –. ¡Esto es tan frustrante! –agregó jalándose sus cabellos rubios y dejando que el peso de sus cuerpo se desplomara sobre la mesa donde había estado trabajado toda la mañana.

Meatloug levantó su redonda cabeza de entre sus patas y soltó un leve gruñido en consuelo a su jinete, pero lo suficientemente bajo para no despertar a su bebes.

–Gracias nena –contestó de inmediato el chico regordete con una débil sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba en su asiento.

Fishlegs tenía una importante labor que cumplir y se sentía nuevamente como un inepto por no poder conseguirlo. Como toda en la vida, buscamos un orden y una jerarquía, en la academia de Berk dirigida por los jóvenes adolecentes las cosas no eran diferentes. Cada uno de los jinetes tenía su labor con la academia referente a las fuerzas de cada uno. Astrid era la encargada de los entrenamientos y la seguridad en la academia, Honey fungía como consejera y responsable de los primero auxilios, Snotlout era encargado del almacén y los materiales utilizado (principalmente porque era el primero en perderlos); y Tuff y Ruff eran quienes demostraban como no hacer las cosas.

Aunque Hiccup era el líder y aquel con la habilidad de entender a los dragones, Fishlegs sentía que era el principal responsable de los conocimientos de los dragones, tanto lo ya descubiertos como los que iban aprendiendo. Debía tenerlos todo almacenado, archivado y registrado como un registro para futuras generaciones de vikingos. Por ello, era el indicado para la labor de descubrir a que se debía el nuevo comportamiento reflejado por los dragones. Debía existir una razón lógica por lo cual estaban robando objetos o destruyendo otros sin motivo aparente, y él iba a descubrir por qué. Por desgracia para Fishlegs, las cosas no estaban resultando como se las imaginaba.

Se había refugiado en sus apuntes de los últimos descubrimientos y todo lo registrado en el manual de dragones, si obtener respuesta. Era frustrante para el joven regordete que sentía que esa era su primer y más importante encargo desde la fundación de la academia de dragones de Berk, y que fallaría terriblemente a Hiccup si no lo descifraba; y quien sabe, tal vez eso cambiaría la forma de pensar de la gente sobre los dragones y perder todo los logros que había obtenido…

Fishlegs sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacarse la imagen mental de Hiccup decepcionado de él.

–Corazoncito ¿Qué era tanto barullo? –preguntó de repente la voz de su madre en lo que se acercaba a la mesa. En sus manos llevaba varios platos y dejándole claro a su hijo que la comida esta lista.

–Nada, mamá –respondió Fishlegs decepcionado recogiendo todos los papeles que había esparcido sobre la mesa –. Solo un poco de frustración liberada –agregó levantado su rostro y regalándose a su madre una débil sonrisa.

La madre del chico regordete, Arula Ingerman, una mujer bajita pero regordeta, de cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, le devolvió a su único hijo la misma triste sonrisa.

–¿Acaso las cosas no van bien en la academia? –le preguntó mientras depositaba los platos y demás utensilios en la mesa.

Pero antes de que Fishlegs pudiera responderle ni siquiera con un suspiro, las puertas del hogar se abrieron de par en par para darle paso a la redonda figura de la cabeza de la familia. Igor Ingerman era un hombre igual de bajo que su mujer pero mucho más ancho y redondo que su hijo. Sus brazos descubiertos mostraban las marchas de las veces que se había quemado al preparar el fogón del horno de piedra, las cuales lucía como marcas de batalla como orgullo. El señor Ingerman era un panadero y satisfecho de ello.

–Hola, familia –dijo pisando fuerte en la entrada de su hogar, mientras depositaba unos gruesos costales de harina que cargo sobre su hombro desde el muelle. Una vez que carga se encontraba segura en su casa, el señor Ingerman se pasó sus enormes manos de dedos pequeños por su oscura cabellera que se había pintado de blanco con la harina –. Ya regrese.

–Que bueno, querido –lo saludó su esposa parándose de puntillas para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Eso fue suficiente para encender el horno interior de Igor, quien no perdió ni un segundo en sujetar a su mujer de su ancha cintura y plantarse unos juguetones besos en los labios. Ambos rieron como un par de adolecente enamorados.

Fishlegs no pudo evitar sonreír ante el amor que se demostraban sus padres.

–Hola papá –lo saludó el joven rubio una vez que dejo a su esposa en paz y se sentó a la mesa justo a tiempo para la comida –. Y no es la academia en específico –continuó Fishlegs su explicación a su madre como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna –, sino los dragones. Hiccup me pidió que encontrara algo en el manual de dragones que nos diera una explicación de este extraño comportamiento en ellos, pero no viene nada –dijo soltando un leve golpe en la mesa que solo provocó que le dolieran los nudillos –. Sí hubiera más libros para leer…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un tarro cayendo al suelo. La casa quedo muda de inmediato y el ambiente se tensó increíblemente. Ambos señores Ingerman miraron a su hijo con espanto hasta que:

–¡Ja, ja, ja! Muy buena esa Fishlegs –soltó Igor entre carcajada y palmeando la superficie de madera de la mesa –. Leer libros… nada bueno viene de leer libros, bien lo sabes.

El ambiento volvió a relajarse en lo que el señor Ingerman se llevaba un tarro con hidromiel a los labios y su esposa retomaba los preparativos de la comida

–Eso es otra cosa no entiendo –insistió Fishlegs con el tema –. ¿Por qué?

–¿Por qué "Qué"?

–¿Por qué los libros son tan malos? –preguntó el joven regordete aunque era visible por el semblante de sus padres que era un tema sin interés para ellos. Pero era otra historia para Fishlegs quien ansiaba poner sus manos en más de esos tesoros empolvados llenos de conocimientos –. Si lo fueran ¿Por qué el manual de dragones es la excepción? ¿Y qué hay de los libros en la biblioteca en la isla Meathead? ¿Por qué solo están reguardados? Sí realmente son tan peligrosos, no habría sido bueno destruirlos todo en lugar de ponerlos bajo llave –comenzó a objetar dejando que las palabras salieran de su boca sin pensar. Eran preguntas que ya se había hecho muchas veces, pero por Thor, nunca se había atrevido a pronunciarlas.

–Ahora veo a lo que te refieres con frustración liberada, corazoncito –dijo su madre con una sonrisita depositando los alimentos en la mesa.

–Oh, Fishlegs –dijo su padre con paciencia pero poco interés –. No hay necesidad de buscar esas respuestas o tan siquiera hacerlas.

–Pero…

–A veces es más sencillo no pensar y seguir la corriente –agregó rascándose la barriga –. Puedes usar tu tiempo en mejores cosas como… ¡pan de cangrejo! –sentenció de ultimo indicando la enorme bandeja de panes horneados que su mujer dejo el centro de mesa.

–Come un poco, corazoncito –insistió ella frotando el rubio cabello de su hijo.

Fishlegs les sonrió a sus padres mientras tomaba un par de panes, pero su mente no dejo de preguntarse una y otra vez, porque para los vikingos el conocimiento estaba prohibido. _¿Qué era lo que no querían que supiera? O tal vez… todo era su imaginación._

* * *

Stoick the Vast dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poder apreciar la imagen general de todo los arreglos del gran comedor. Varios de los estandartes con legendarios vikingos y poderosos dioses fueron retirados y remplazados con unos con tonos más alegres y festivos. Se había iluminado la habitación con un centenar de de velas y antorchas, y las mesas estaban repletas de comida para un importante banquete.

Vaya que Stoick estaba feliz como estaba quedando todo. Esa fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos sería mejor de sus cortas vidas.

La verdad, Hiccup y Honey no tenían muy buena historia con sus cumpleaños. A pesar de ser gemelos, no compartían el mismo día de cumpleaños; Honey había nacido en las últimas horas del veintiocho de febrero y Hiccup a las primeras horas del veintinueve. Pero a causa que el año bisiesto solo era cada cuatro años, preferían festejar el mismo día, además planear dos fiestas dos días consecutivos era demasiado desde el punto de vista de Stoick. Sus hijos habían compartido todo en sus vidas, qué más daba que compartieran fiesta.

Pero en realidad fueron muy pocas ocasiones que se dieron para ello. Cuando eran muy pequeños Hiccup y Honey, Stoick realizaba fiesta con sus parientes los Jorgenson y algunos otros padres de la aldea. Deben recordar que después del primer cumpleaños de los niños, Stoick era viudo y toda la labor de padre caía sobre sus hombros. Aún así, con el paso de los años y la mala reputación de los chicos, la oportunidad de celebrar fiestas de cumpleaños fueron desapareciendo, incluso llegó el punto en que tanto los gemelos Haddock le pidieron a su padre y Gobber que dejaran de intentarlo. La decepción de terminar solos y no tener amigos ya había sido suficiente para ellos.

Los años siguiente, los cumpleaños de los gemelos pecosos pasaron desapercibidos y casi olvidados por el resto de la aldea. Pero ese año, las cosas serían diferentes. Hiccup era un héroe para Berk y Honey se había ganado el respeto de mucho debido a sus habilidades curativas. Había muchos interesados en celebrar el nacimiento de esos dos milagros además de Stoick.

–¡Un poco más alto! –gritó Astrid a los gemelos Thorston que subía cada vez más una pancarta con un "FeliZ CuMpleAños" con ayuda de su zippleback. No eran los únicos que ayudaban, también se encontraba Gobber acomodando los regalos, Snotlout y su hermana Adelaide que robaban unos cuantos bocadillos y algunos otros vikingos deseosos de apoyar –. ¡Perfecto!

–¡Muy buen trabajo, Astrid! –le aplaudió Stoick satisfecho con el esfuerzo de todos.

–¡Hey, jefe! –se quejó Tuffnut desde la cabeza de su dragón –. ¿Y nosotros qué?

–¡Sí! –lo apoyó su gemela –. ¡Nosotros fuimos lo que pusimos la maldita pancarta!

–Nadie aprecia nuestro esfuerzo –suspiro el gemelo siendo completamente ignorado.

Pero a pesar de sus reproches todo iba fantástico. Stoick estaba seguro que Hiccup y Honey tardarían el tiempo suficiente para que no se percataran de los planes de cumpleaños. Ya solo quedaban algunos detalles pendientes, los señores Ingerman se encargarían de traer la torta de cumpleaños y el mudo Sven la dotación de hidromiel; una fiesta vikinga no era fiesta sin hidromiel. Ya tan solo quedaba…

–¡Snotlout! –rugió Stoick provocando un respingo en su joven sobrino.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó éste altaneramente, mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda–. ¡No estoy haciendo nada!

–Ya me di cuenta –respondió su tío indicándole una orilla del salón.

Justamente junto a su sobrino, se encontraban los cuatro nightmare crías de Hookfang, brincando sobre las mesas y llevándose todo a sus mandíbulas, desde cubiertos hasta el antiguo escudo de heroico guerrero Gwander.

–¡Hey! –bramó el chico alarmado postrándose firme ante su pequeña manada de dragones rojos –. ¡¿Qué les he dicho de llevarse cosas del suelo a la boca?! ¡Eso ya lo chupó Loki! –agregó captado la atención de cuatro pares de ojos y enormes ojos amarillos.

Pero el efecto duro poco y los pequeños dragones no tardaron nada en regresar a las andadas.

Stoick soltó un suspiro en frustración. Realmente debían encontrar una solución a los actos destructivos de los dragones. Aunque eso podía espera para otro día, ahora solo se preocuparía por la fiesta de la noche y hacer felices a sus hijos.

* * *

Una simple caminata por la orilla del bosque de Berk resultaba difícil con toda la nieve acumulada sobre las rocas. Los inviernos terribles habían pasado, pero aún hacía mucho frío en aquellas gélidas tierras del norte, y la llegada de Audhumla aún estaba muy lejos.

Los hermanos Haddock marchaban arrastrando sus botas de cuero (y pierna protética en el caso de Hiccup) al intentar desplazarse por aquella cantidad de nieve, mientras seguían de cerca a sus dos dragones que olfateaban un rastro totalmente imperceptible para ellos. Toothless y Furry como dragones de la clase strike eran completamente dependientes de sus sentidos para desplazarse a gran velocidad por el cielo, por ello, estos eran increiblemente desarrollados. Hiccup había descubierto que su amigo nightfury poseía un impresionante sentido del oído, que era capaz de distinguir incluso la voz de su jinete a largas distancias. Tal vez Furry no tenía un oído tan delicado como Toothless, pero lo superaba fácilmente en olfato. El Howl podía detectar la más fina fragancia y identificar una en particular entre un ambiente plagado de aromas.

Así que Furry lideraba la búsqueda de los objetos perdidos, con su nariz muy cerca de la nieve, mientras que Toothless no se quedaba atrás tratando de seguirle el paso.

Los gemelos permanecieron en silencio la mayor parte del camino, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos que ocupaba toda la función de sus cerebros, que ni siquiera se habían percatado que justamente ese día cumplían trece años.

–Entre más le des vuelta en tu cabeza –soltó de repente Honey al percatarse de lo consternado que se encontraba el semblante de Hiccup –, es menos probable que encuentres una solución.

–Arg, ya sé –le respondió este frotándose su castaña cabellera –. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme –admitió algo abatido –. ¿Qué pasaría si todo ha sido en vano? ¿Sí la gente se retracta y ya no quiere a los dragones? ¿Y si papá ordena que se marchen?

–Hiccup, papá fue muy testarudo con todo eso de la guerra y sus odio a los dragones –admitió Honey –. Y buenas razones tenía, pero incluso yo creo que no puede ser tan estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta ahora del beneficio que son los dragones a Berk. Además de lo importante que son para ti… para todos.

El gemelo pecoso detuvo su marcha y miró con sorpresa a su hermana.

–Wow ¿De dónde viene eso? –soltó posando sus manos en su cintura –. ¿Ahora lo defiendes? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Honey?

–Sí, yo tampoco lo puedo creer –contestó ella encogiendo los hombros –, pero tienes que admitir que papá realmente se está esforzando. Él… lo intenta. Solo que está en una difícil posición.

–Como jefe tiene que ver por su gente primero… –recitó Hiccup recordando muy bien cada palabra.

–Exacto, y la gente con miedo suele ser muy estúpida… y olvidadiza.

–Curioso, justamente escuche a papá decir las mismas palabras.

–¿Qué? –exclamó la gemela deteniendo la marcha –. Maldición –se quejo ante lo que implicaba.

Su hermano soltó una burlona risita antes de recordar lo que en un principio lo tenía preocupado. Pronto la alegría dejo su rostro y sus ojos quedaron clavados en su única bota lanuda.

–Mira, Hiccup –lo llamó Honey acercándose lo suficiente a él para posar una de sus manos en su hombro –. Tal vez nos estamos complicando mucho la vida. Sí, los dragones están causando destrozos y perdiendo cosas, pero después de todos son animales que apenas unos meses atrás eran completamente salvajes. No son como mansos perros o lindos gatitos. Ellos escupen fuego y pueden arrancarte la cabeza de una mordida…

Hiccup alzó la ceja dando a denotar a su hermana que no estaba ayudando.

–Tú punto es… –dijo él tratando de retomar la marcha.

–Que tal vez estamos esperando muchos de ellos y deberíamos darles unas cuantas restricciones… –sugirió Honey – al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

Inconscientemente, Hiccup abrió la boca para objetar aquella lógica, pero pronto volvió a apretar sus labios al percatarse que no había forma de contradecir las palabras de su gemela. Sin importar tanto que lo deseara.

–Sí… probablemente tienes razón –masculló perdiendo de nuevo su mirada en su zapato –. Solo que me asusta que las cosas cambien –agregó dejando sus brazos caer a sus costados –. No quiero perder a Toothless.

Dándose cuenta que hablaban de él, el nightfury dio media vuelta su largo y escamoso cuerpo, para frotar su larga frente contra las manos de su jinete. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreírle ante tal afecto, mientras acariciaba sus escamas negras.

–Nadie dijo que lo perdería –le aclaró Honey regalándole una simple sonrisa.

Hiccup se volvió hacia ella para agradecerle por el apoyo en el momento de necesidad, cuando Furry soltó un leve gruñido. Ambos hermanos se dirigieron al Howl que olfateaba con más intensidad un rastro en la nieve.

–¡Hey, ¿qué pasa amor?! –le preguntó Honey a su dragón acariciando sus largas escamas cafés. Pero Furry de comenzó a reaccionar curioso, se apartó del punto donde había pegado su nariz y comenzó a frotarla con sus garras como si algo hubiera entrado en su fosas nasales –. Ya antes he visto esa reacción–explicó la gemela a su hermano y Toothless que miraban con curiosidad las acciones del Howl –, es la cara que pone cada vez que detecta una prenda con el olor corporal de Gobber.

–¡Como su bota! –soltó Hiccup animado recordando precisamente la prenda perdida del herrero.

Una vez que Furry pudo superar el ardor inicial del penetrante olor corporal de Gobber, guió a los dos hermanos y Toothless por toda la orilla del bosque hasta llegar a una leve colina de roca. Entre la escarpada se encontraba sutilmente oculta a la vista una caverna y dentro ella había:

–¡Son las botas –exclamó Hiccup viendo la gran pila de objetos perdidos –, las armas, los escudos y todos las demás cosas perdidos!

–¿Por qué los habrán traído aquí? –preguntó Honey examinando la pequeña cueva donde muy apenas cabían los dos hermanos y sus dragones. Era muy difícil que otras bestias más grandes pudieran entrar en tan pequeño espacio – Y ¿Por qué no hay ningún dragón cerca?

–Si es un botín –agregó Hiccup pensativo –. ¿Por qué no lo cuidan? Esto no me gusta.

Toothless y Furry se pegaron el uno al otro para poder olfatear la columna de objetos como si buscaran el olor de otro dragón, pero pronto los dos apartaron sus redondas cabezas con asco cuando detectaron el inconfundible hedor de la bota de Gobber.

– Sí, tiene la pinta de ser algo… –comenzó a decir su hermana mientras se inclinaba para tomar una daga entre los objetos apilados en el montón. Pero cuando sus mano tocó aquel objeto la mente de Honey quedo en blanco, su aliento se paralizó y como si lo estuviera observando sombras, una figura humana se aproximo a la pila y arrojó entre el montón la misma que ella había recogido.

–¿Honey? –le llamó sus hermano mientras la sacudía levemente de los hombros.

–Una persona...

–¿Qué?

–Una persona –dijo lentamente, clavando sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas en los de su gemelo –. Alguien hizo esto. No fueron los dragones.

–¡¿Qué?! –fue lo primero que logró articular Hiccup, pero un segundo después que reaccionó sobre lo que era capaz Honey, preguntó –: ¡¿Quién?!

–No lo sé… –respondió pasando sus manos sobre su rostro, estaba más frio de lo normal con aquel clima – no lo vi. Pero definitivamente esto fue una trampa de una persona.

* * *

Devanándose los sesos quien sería la persona detrás de aquel acto vandálico, los gemelos y sus dragones regresaron caminando a la aldea. La mayor parte del recorrido discutieron acaloradamente sobre lo que había descubierto, en un principio y en acto ingenuo, Hiccup le preguntó a Honey si no se había equivocado; no esperó a que respondiera ya que él sabía que su hermana nunca se equivocaba con lo que veía. _¿Pero quién… quien se atrevería de tal acto?_ Una cosa era una travesura como la que efectuaban Tuff y Ruff, pero este era un acto intencional para inculpar a los dragones, y ante la ley vikinga y de Berk, tal engaño era un acto de traición. _¿Quién se arriesgaría tanto? Y ¿por qué?_

Fueron tantas sus teorías y al mismo tiempo se negaban a creer que alguno de sus compatriota los traicionara de tal manera, Hiccup y Honey, se encontraban tan distraídos en sus pensamientos que nos percataron de la sorpresa hasta que todos saltaron de sus escondites una vez que alcanzaron la plaza central de la aldea.

Hiccup y Honey gritaron como niños chiquitos, abrazándose el uno al otro mientras su padre, amigos y sus dragones salían de diferentes escondites entre las casa. Incluso Toothless y Furry abrieron sus hocicos listos para atacar, pero terminaron tragándose sus disparos cuando se dieron cuenta que no había peligro.

–¿Qué es todo esto? –soltó Hiccup confundido soltando finalmente a Honey.

–Estamos celebrando… –explicó Stoick orgulloso mientras que los demás jinetes, Gobber, los Jorgenson, Mulch y Bucket, y algunos otros vikingos rodeaban a los dos gemelos Haddock.

–¿Acaso van a exiliarnos? –interrumpió Honey interpretando pesimistamente los actos sospechosos de sus conocidos y familiares.

–Sí.. ¡Digo No! –dijo Stoick perdiendo rápidamente la compostura –. ¡Es por su cumpleaños!

Los ojos de Hiccup y Honey se abrieron tal grandes como platos en lo que sus amigo se abalanzaban sobre ellos y los abrazaban energéticamente. Con todo lo que había pasado, se habían olvidado completamente de su cumpleaños. No era una fecha de la cual se entusiasmaron de que llegara cada año, pero simplemente se había esfumado de sus mentes.

–Y esto no es todo –les confirmó Astrid aún con uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello y hombros de Hiccup –. Tenemos todo un banquete listo para ustedes y una torre de regalos en el gran comedor –sentenció ella indicando el gran salón sobre la colina.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, los gemelos Haddock se dejaron arrastrar a tan inesperada festividad. Ante los últimos sucesos, aquella muestra de afecto y tan agradable sorpresa era totalmente agradable para Hiccup y Honey, tanto que olvidaron la pila de objetos robas que encontraron ocultas en una cueva cerca del bosque.

Pero eso siempre estaba presente en la mente de uno de los vikingos presentes en esa plaza central de la aldea. Él contempló con malicia mientras la comitiva subía la larga escalinata a la gran sorpresa que él les había dejado detrás de las puertas de aquel gran salón. Sería un evento inolvidable para Hiccup y Honey.

* * *

Hello

Y Feliz año a todo. Y muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon una feliz navidad. Espero que también pasaran buenas fiestas como yo.

Pero regresando al fic, vaya que este es un capitulo largo. Bueno, se lo merecen por la larga espera y como ven ya viene Alvin a empezar sus maldades. Este Alvin hace más referencia al de la serie y no al de los libros, pero le agregare detalles de historia del personaje del libro a este Alvin. Y si ya se lo están preguntando: No, Alvin no es el padre de Fishlegs como en los libros, pero si habrá algo en común entre ellos.

Para aquellos que no lo saben, Audhumla es una especie de becerro o vaca sagrada nórdica que renace en la al derretirse el hielo del invierno.

Por último, me preguntan mucho si voy a llegar a incluir a este fic "carrera al borde". Y la verdad creo que lo aclarado muchas veces que **sí** , tal vez la confusión se deba porque yo no me refiero a la serie de netflix como "Carrera al borde" sino con su nombre original "Race to the Edge" o "RTTE". Pero sí, va en los planes, también varios detalles de los comics de Titan, los especiales, la segunda película, si sale a tiempo "The serpent heir" y la tercera película. Que por cierto ya supieron de que se va a tratar? La verdad se me hace la trama más genérica, pero espero Dean no nos decepciones. Y hablando de los comic de Titan, las travesuras de los bebes nightmare de Snotlout está basado de uno de los comic.

Y cambiando tema y mencionada serie de netflix y Dreamworks. Alguien ya vio Trollhunters? Esta genial! Altamente se las recomiendo. La primera temporada esta larguísima, pero te deja súper picado. Gillermo del Toro realmente es un genio. Véanla, en realidad les va a encantar y tiene muchas referencias a Como entrenar a tu dragón.

Eso es todo por mi parte, por favor no olviden comentar y nos vemos de nuevo el miércoles **25 de Enero.**

Abrazos.


	50. A las armas

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

A las armas

.

.

La isla de los dragones, una formación callosa donde la brutalidad se mesclaba cada día con lo cotidiano. El hogar original de los dragones, aquella isla estaba plagada de estas criaturas escamosas y escupe fuego que no tenían nada que invertir sus vidas, que dormir cazar y cuidar de sus crías. Ya hacia unos largos meses que la paz había llegando a aquella tierra de salvajismo y fuerza bruta, cuando la emperatriz de aquellas bestias sucumbió ante el embiste de un solo nightfury y su jinete.

Ahora, los dragones de todo el archipiélago barbárico podía encontrar paz en su propio territorio, si necesidad de enfrentar a los vikingos en busca de constante alimento. Sí, la buena vida había regresado a la isla de los dragones y estos no tenían deseos de marcharse de su hogar… con excepción de un grupo en particular que se encontraba anidando en las playas de rocas volcánicas al este de la isla.

Esos eran los dragones Berk… o una vez lo fueron, eran los especiales y elegidos no solo vivir en aquella isla sino también para poder convivir cara a cara con los habitantes de la aldea. Eran dragones únicos, entrenados y educados para estar junto a los humanos más tercos posibles, los vikingos hooligans peludos.

Casi dejados a su suerte en aquella isla, los dragones esperaban en el mismo punto donde sus amos los dejaron, expectantes y ansiosos de ver sus naves de vuelta en la costa, indicándoles que era el momento de regresar a casa. Ya una semana había pasado y nada de sus queridos vikingos.

Pero estos seguían pacientes, soportando la necesidad de regresar por su cuenta a su antiguo territorio y con sus antiguos amos. Solo la ultima orden que había recibido, era lo único que los mantenía en su lugar. Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Zipplebacks y más, tanto pequeños y como grandes, se amontonaban en grupos consolándose ante la ausencia de sus humanos.

Quién diría que aquellas terribles bestias escupe fuegos resentían terriblemente la ausencia de los seres que alguna vez levantaron sus armas en su contra. Era increíble y estresante; tanto, que Hookfang comenzó una pelea sin necesidad contra Barf y Blech, hasta casi volar toda la costa con sus explosiones si no fuera por el ensordecedor chirrido del Nightfury que los detuvo de inmediato.

Al igual que resto de los dragones, Toothless sufría de la ausencia de su jinete y si no fuera porque no podía volar por su cuenta, desobedecería la orden de Hiccup y regresaría inmediatamente a Berk. El dragón de ébano no entendía porque habían sido castigados de aquella manera, pero debía ser fiel a las palabras jinete y esperar a su regreso.

Toothless alzó la vista en el cielo, ansioso por regresar a aquellas nubes acolchadas sobre su cabeza, donde su buena y mejor amiga Stormfly volaba en círculos ante la ansiedad. Sus crías revoloteaban detrás de ellas pidiéndole alimento. Debajo de su sombra, reposaba sobre una pila de rocas Meatloug rodeada de su gran camada, que chirriaban alegremente entre sus juegos ante la ausente mirada de su madre, pérdida en el océano. Toothless sabía bien como sufría Meatloug ante aquella situación, incluso, más que él.

La frustración se apoderó por un segundo del nightfury que soltó un estallido contra las rocas entre sus patas, encendiéndolas como carbón incandescente. Pero de nada eso le servía; quería volver a Berk, ver a su escuálido vikingo y estar juntos. Ellos se completaban.

No encontraba solución y mucho menos ayuda. Los nadders y gronckles eran dragones de parvadas, cuya naturaleza les impedía desobedecer a sus líderes, en ese caso los vikingos. Los nightmares eran más orgullosas pero respetaban sus jerarquías, para ellos, estaban primeros los humanos que los alimentaban. Los terrors y zipplebacks, tal vez criaturas más solitarias, pero increíblemente territoriales, se adaptaban inmediatamente a su nuevo hogar una vez que había sido desplazados por sus amos. Toothless era más listo, más independiente y más osado que la mayoría de los dragones y deseaba desobedecer, pero no podía hacer nada él solo y para su desgracia, el único que podía ayudarlo no se había movido de su sitio desde su llegada a aquella costa.

El nightfury alzó la vista hasta el acantilado de roca aquel terreno de roca volcánica, donde entre las callosas piedras una figura dormía plácidamente. No importante cuando Toothless le rugió a su hermano de familia vikinga, Furry se negó en emprender el vuelo y regresar a Berk, como si supiera de antemano que esa era el lugar que debía permanecer hasta algún inminente suceso, que al parecer éste intuía que sucedería en cualquier momento.

Toothless saltó un último bufido hacia Howl siendo ignorado olímpicamente por él, antes de volverse de nuevo al mar, esperando y deseando que Hiccup regresara pronto.

* * *

–Muy bien, montón de mozalbetes haraganes –soltó Gobber a sus jóvenes aprendices mientras los evaluaba uno a uno con la mirada –, ha llegado el momento que estado evitado tanto tiempo… es hora de que aprendan a usar correctamente las seis armas vikingas.

El herrero dio un paso a un lado para dejar al descubierto específicamente los seis aditamentos de guerra que sobresalían de una mesa de madera, en el centro de la academia de dragones.

–La lanza, el arco, el mazo, el hacha, la daga y la espada –enumeró Gobber mientras marchaba alrededor de la fila que hacía los siete jóvenes aprendices frente a la mesa –. Entre una de ellas se encuentra su destinada, aquella que sus manos se adaptara mejor que las demás, hasta convertirse en una parte más de su ser – las palabras del instructor resonaron en la silenciosa academia, que estaba sumamente tranquila de los normal –. Pero solo porque descubramos cual es su arma destinada, eso no implica que no aprenderán a usar las demás. Es una vieja tradición y una necesidad que sepan manejar cada una de las seis armas vikinga –los chicos continuaron mudos entregando su completa atención al herrero que se consternó ante tal devoción, pero entendía que era los que les sucedía a sus jóvenes aprendices –. Además con los recientes eventos, creo que no es solo importante, sino de vida o muerte que estén adiestrados en el correcto uso de las seis armas.

De nuevos, los siete chicos continuaron en silencio, sin comentar nada inapropiado o arrogante de su parte. Cada vez estaban más raros.

–Como decía… –tosió Gobber mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda – ante la reciente, muy reciente escases de armas en Berk, es sumamente importante que aprendan a manejar y utiliza cualquier de estas seis armas, que no saben cual llegaran tener a su alcance durante un combate. Ya están a edad de sacarse los dedos de las narices y utilizar sus manos en algo de verdad importante –soltó con potencia – combatir como verdaderos guerreros vikingos.

Los jóvenes aprendices no soltaron ni un pio ante las palabras de Gobber y su dramatismo; en cambios sus ojos, siete pares de ojos, grandes y expectante, quedaron clavados en su redonda figura. El herrero no pudo evitar sentirse desnudo antes la mirada penetrante de sus chicos.

–Publico difícil –comentó acomodando su cinturón en su redonda cintura–. Continuando con lo que decía, se han creído mucho los últimos meses ustedes pequeños haraganes ineptos, volando sobre sus dragones y todo, pensando que podrían evitar esta parte de su entrenamiento vikingo. Pues, ya ven que no zoquetes, ahora no les quedan dragones ni manera de cómo defenderse, que harían si tuvieran que enfrentar a un Uglitug, un Berserker u Outcast en este momento ¿eh? ¡¿EH?!

No obtuvo respuesta. Gobber alzó su mano y garfio al cielo en señal de derrota. No podía sacar ni una reacción de aquellos muchachos. Pero ellos tenían razones para estar en aquel estado casi catatónico; los siete chicos habían sido separados despiadadamente de sus dragones.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde los susodichos sucesos que llevaron hasta esa situación y aquel comportamiento de los chicos. Justamente en el cumpleaños número trece de Hiccup y Honey. Se había preparado una gran fiesta y banquete en el gran salón en honor a los gemelos Haddock, quienes por primera vez en muchos años disfrutarían de una celebración tal cual. Pero cuando pasaron a través de las grandes puertas dobles de roble, se toparon nada menos que con la destrucción y el pandemónium.

Las decoraciones estaban hechas añicos por garras, la comida devorada y esparcida por el suelo y los regalos destruidos. Los principales culpables de tal caos fueron Brisket, Ham hock, Sausages, Pot roast, los cuatro nightmares bebes de Hookfang, quienes dormían plácidamente recostados en un rincón del gran salón.

A Hiccup y Honey no les importó en lo más mínimo que los dragones arruinaran su sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero para su padre que había puesto gran empeño en ello terminó sumamente molesto, al igual muchos de los vikingos que había participado en el planeación de aquella fiesta.

Pero aquello no fue lo que finalmente derramó el tarro de paciencia de la aldea, pero sí lo dejo casi al borde. La tragedia ocurrió en menos de un día, mientras la irritación seguía a flor de piel; en lo que caía el atardecer sobre la isla, la armería explotó en llamas sin motivo o razón aparente. Cuando el escuadrón contra incendios logró extinguir el fuego, el calor ya se había apoderado de los aldeanos que arremetieron contra los dragones, entre ellos en particular el nightfury de Hiccup. Tales acusaciones solo pudieron venir de una sola persona, la misma que aprovechó la tragedia para echar más leña al fuego. Mildew, utilizando su posición de anciano, animó a las masas inconformes de Berk a revelarse contra los dragones y exigirle una solución a su gran líder vikingo.

Stoick quedo atrapado entre la espada y la pared. En contra de su pesar y el mal que significaba para sus hijos y los amigos de estos, los dragones fueron expulsados de Berk temporalmente como dictaba la ley vikinga ante algún miembro problemático en la aldea. Mildew pidió el destierro completo, pero Stoick que sabía que las acciones de los dragones no eran mal intencionadas y que eso afectaba a los jinetes; prometió que estos podrían regresar el día en que descubrirán a que se debía aquel comportamiento destructivo.

Así que a pesar de las suplicas y llantos (especialmente de Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut) los dragones fueron guiándolos por la larga flota de Berk de regreso a la isla de los dragones donde permanecerían hasta que se levantara el castigo. Los chicos de la academia de dragones estaban decepcionados y deprimidos, no solo eran jinetes sin sus monturas, les habían quitado a sus mejores amigos.

Prometiendo que regresarían pronto con ellos, aunque fuera solo para visitarlos, Hiccup, sus amigos y los pocos vikingos que lamentaban la separación de sus dragones mascotas, partieron de nuevo a Berk sin la compañía de sus compañeros escamosos. Y desde entonces, los chicos y la aldea no eran los mismos.

Pero también existían otras preocupaciones que la ausencia de los dragones, al haber explotado la armería, el inventario de armas de Berk estaba reducido considerablemente, dejándolo sumamente desprotegidos. Claro cada vikingo de Berk tenía sus espadas o hachas particulares, las que cargaban consigo cada día, sus favoritas o las que decoraban en su casa; pero muchas de ellas eran ornamentales o tenían valor sentimental como para utilizar y arriesgarse a perderla en una batalla. Berk necesitaba armas y rápido.

Era época de paz, la guerra con los dragones había terminado hacía meses y no había peligro inminente; pero vikingos desarmados era blancos fáciles, incluso para sus principales aliados. Stoick sabía eso y tuvo que llevar la situación con cuidado y arriesgarse a no tratar de obtener armas fuera de la isla para no informar la desafortunada situación que enfrentaban. En cambio, ordenó a Gobber una producción masiva de estas armas para compensar las pérdidas; por desgracias y aún con la ayuda de su joven asistente, la herrería era un proceso lento y de paciencia. Tardarían semanas antes de completar la cuota requerida.

Así que tratando de no perder la calma, la aldea continuó con normalidad, procurando no mostrar la desventaja en que se encontraban. Gobber lo veía como el momento perfecto para que sus jóvenes aprendices entendieran la importancia de conocer el uso de cada una de las seis armas vikingas en combate. Aún así, sus intenciones quedaban opacadas por la falta de entusiasmo de los chicos, quienes parecían muertos vivientes ante la falta de sus queridos dragones.

Aunque la mayoría de ellos tuvieran el conocimiento básico de cómo utilizar alguna de aquellas armas, era obvio que les faltaba experiencia para utilizarlas adecuadamente, además debían descubrir cuál era la idónea para cada uno de ellos. Así que Gobber puso manos en la obra y trató de dejar a un lado la tristeza de sus aprendices, empezando con los movimientos básicos de cada arma, siendo la forma perfecta de demostrar cuál era su destinada.

Por desgracia, la falta de entusiasmo dejo en pésimo intentos los movimientos de los chicos al tratar con cada una herramientas de guerra. Al final de la tarde y completamente decepcionado de su primer día de entrenamiento, Gobber solo tenía claro que el arma destina de Astrid era el hacha, aunque eso se podía predecir desde la infancia de la niña rubia. Todos los demás estaban lejos de demostrar su verdadero potencial, y en el caso de Hiccup y Honey, ni siquiera llegaron a levantar alguna de ellas.

–Por la peluda barba de Odín –se quejo por lo bajo Gobber siendo el último en abandonar la academia, una vez que todos los aditamentos usados en el entrenamiento se encontraban guardados –. Me lleva Loki –continuó maldiciendo mientras se rascaba la barbilla y escupía en el suelo.

Tenía que tomar otro camino si quería convertir esos siete muchachos en verdaderos vikingos y así cumplieran su rito a la madurez.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Gobber decidió dejar a los chicos libres por un día, eso le daría tiempo de planear una mejor estrategia para el entrenamiento y dejarse de arrancar los pocos cabellos rubios que le quedaban en su fea cabeza ante la desesperación; así como preocuparse por la falta de armamento en la aldea y lo desprotegida que ésta se encontraba sin la presencia de los dragones. Además, quería que los muchachos se dieran un tiempo para superar esa lastimera actitud no digna de vikingos que había adoptado y cargaban sobre sus hombros como un calvario.

Pero Hiccup tenía otros planes para sus compañeros jinetes, más importante que la depresión grupal. Había hecho un descubrimiento hacía un par de días que cambiaba totalmente la situación. Justamente después de tener que abandonar a Toothless a su suerte en la isla de los dragones, Hiccup ya no tenía ninguna escusa coherente para no arreglar el techo de la choza de Mildew, una tarea que había evitado a toda costa y descaradamente. Pero ya que no tenía escapatoria, pero prefería hacerlo a escondidas, sin que el viejo decrepito se diera cuenta que estuva ahí. ¡Por Thor! De lo contrario, el viejo se aseguraría en convertir su castigo en una tortuosa tarea inolvidable.

Pero como un capricho del destino o de los mismos dioses, al creer encontrarse solo, Mildew realizó algo que Hiccup nunca se imaginó llegar a presenciar.

–¿Mildew arrojó unas garras falsas de dragón al océano? –le había preguntado Honey esa misma noche cuando le relató todo lo que había visto en el hogar de viejo loco.

–Sí, y no es todo –contestó Hiccup con insistencia y fervor –, también tenía unas especies de botas que igualaban las huellas de un dragón y en su casa había unos tarros que semejaban los que perdió la señora Larson.

–Hiccup ¿Estas tratando de decir lo que creo que tratas de decir?

–¡Sí! ¡Mildew es quien ha estado detrás de todo! Los dragones no estaban actuado raro. Los robos, los objetos perdidos, la destrucción, solo eran actos de Mildew para incriminarlos. ¿Por qué otra razón tendría garras falsas de dragón en su casa que luego arrojaría por el acantilado?

–Pero Hiccup…

–¡Vamos, Honey! –la interrumpió su hermano algo desesperado –. ¡Sabes cómo es el viejo cascarrabias! ¿Quién más quería los dragones fuera de la isla que él? Es único beneficiado en todo esto –continuó marchando por su habitación como enajenado mientras sacudía sus brazos sobre su cabeza –. Además, tú dijiste que viste una persona detrás de los robos, junto a la pila de objetos en una cueva en la que por cierto, casi ningún dragón cabe.

–¡No, Hiccup! ¡Te creo! –le dejo claro su gemela al ponerse de pie y sujetarlo del rostro para llamar su atención –. Todo tiene sentido y apunta a Mildew. Pero date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo: estás apunto de acusar de alta traición a un compatriota Hooligan, que aunque sea un demente antipático sin corazón, es un aciano –puntualizó Honey clavando sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda en los de su hermano –. Si vas a recorrer ese camino, vas a necesitar pruebas.

Hiccup se perdió en la mirada energética de su hermana procesando lo que había dicho y rápidamente su mente le dio una solución.

–Tenemos que encontrar esas garras falsas.

Resultaba mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Los jóvenes jinetes de dragón pasaron toda la mañana recorriendo de lado a lado la playa de Thor sin encontrar rastros de los susodichos aditamentos incriminatorios de Mildew. Cuando comenzaron a desesperarse con el poco avance, Hiccup tomó una medida necesaria y separó al grupo en dos para cubrir más terreno.

–Esto es inútil –soltó fastidiada Ruffnut unas horas más tarde, mientras pateaba algo de la arena de la playa.

–Completamente –puntualizó su hermano –. Podríamos estar haciendo algo más destructivo, digo productivo –agregó rápidamente – que esta estúpida búsqueda.

–Sí –dijo Ruff con una sonrisa malvada –, como hacer confesar a Mildew.

–O prenderle fuego a su casa, lo que sucediera primero –comentó Tuff resignado.

–Nadie va a prender fuego a algo –marcó Honey en cuclillas examinando entre algunas rocas sin éxito – o alguien –agregó ante alguna parábola que podrían encontrar los gemelos Thorston en sus palabras –. Al menos no todavía, primero necesitamos esas garras para demostrar la culpabilidad de Mildew.

–Sí es que las encontramos –agregó de la nada Fishlegs sumamente deprimido. El joven regordete se sentía sumamente derrotado. No solo había fallado en entender el comportamiento de los dragones, fallándole así a Hiccup y compañeros vikingos, sino también había sido separado de su querida Meatloug.

–Esa es la actitud Fishlegs –soltó Ruffnut dándole un puñetazo simpático en el hombro –. Somos unos malditos buenos para nada –agregó con orgullo colocando sus manos en la cintura.

–De acuerdo, entiendo –dijo Honey perdiendo la paciencia. Se puso de pie haciendo frente a los otros tres jóvenes que se encontraban del peor humor posible –; las cosas no se ven bien. Pero por los dioses ¿no están exagerando? ¿Y es mí a la que acusan de antipática?

–No es sencillo, Honey –masculló Fishlegs lastimeramente –. Haya sido Mildew o no, él ya ganó. No tenemos a nuestros dragones y es posible que nunca los recuperaremos –el labio del chico regordete tembló un poco antes de sollozar –. Pobre de mi Meatloug que estará haciendo en estos momento sin mí ¡¿Y qué haré yo sin ella?! ¿Cómo voy a sobrellevar su ausencia? ¿Quién me lamerá los pies en las mañanas?

–Arg –gruñó Ruff con asco –. Yo sugiero que Tuffnut lo haga –agregó con su característica sonrisa.

–Está bien –dijo el gemelo rubio sin interés –. ¿A qué horas de la mañana debo estar ahí?

–Olvídelo –se quejo de ultimo Fishlegs sacudiendo una mano en el aire, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse de la playa, dejando a sus compañeros solos con su búsqueda. Ralamente la depresión les estaba pegando fuerte a los jóvenes jinetes, y si no hacía algo pronto, ya no tendría energías para continuar.

Y hablando de continuar:

–Ya que Fishlegs desertó ¿Podemos hacerlo nosotros también? –preguntó Tuffnut acompañado de su hermana que asentía con alegría, esperando la respuesta de la gemela pecosa.

Por unos breves segundos Honey pensó en un comentario lógico y coherente para objetar, pero también el fastidio se había apoderado de ella:

–Ya que –dijo dejando caer sus brazos a los costados –, no tiene sentido seguir aquí. No hay la remota pista de donde quedaron los… –pero antes de que terminara sus palabras la mirada de Honey se perdió en un punto sobre la cabeza de los gemelos Thorston y las palabras murieron en su boca que quedo entreabierta.

–Hey, la tierra a Honey –la llamó Ruff sacudiendo sus manos frente a sus ojos.

–¿Acaso estás viendo a eso feos cuervos? –señaló Tuff con su pulgar a las dos aves negras que granaban entre las rocas del acantilado –. ¿O son ellos los que nos vieron feo?

–¿O tal vez son ellos los que están detrás de todos esto? –sugirió su hermana volviéndose hacia la aves sobre sus cabeza –. ¡Hey, estúpidos no se van a salir con la suya! – gritó alzando un puño.

–Hey, Honey ¿Y si les damos una paliza? –sugirió Tuff siendo ignorado por la gemela Haddock que comenzó a alejarse de repente en dirección a la aldea.

–¡¿A dónde carajos vas?! –le gritó la gemela rubia.

–¡Regresamos a la aldea! –contestó Honey sin detener la marcha –. ¡Algo malo esta por suceder!

* * *

–Hiccup ya revisamos el acantilado, la playa, la orilla del bosque y la colina –puntualizó Astrid mientras el atardecer comenzaba a oscurecer las tierras de Berk –, sin encontrar ni una pista que no ayude a desenmascarar a Mildew ¿Tal vez…? –dijo tímidamente pasando su mano en el hombro de Hiccup, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuras aguas oceánicas que rodeaban a la isla – ¿Tal vez no hay nada que podamos hacer?

–Tiene que haberlo, Astrid –comentó Hiccup sin querer darse por vencido. En su mente estaba muy presente cierto dragón negro y el resto de los de su especie –. Simplemente no pudo haber ocultado toda la evidencia –marcó tomando la mano de ella en lo que se volvía para mirarla a sus ojos azules –. Es Mildew de quien estamos hablando, la misma persona que creyó que Odín le habló en sueños y le advirtió de un yak volador que podía hablar, atacaría la aldea. Él no es una mente brillante que pueda desarrollar un plan infalible que nos arrebate a nuestros dragones. Debió cometer un error, un descuido que nos permita demostrar que él estuvo detrás de todo, que traicionó a la aldea, a su gente y a los dragones, y… y … y Snotlout… ¿Se puede saber que carajos estás haciendo? –agregó de ultimo dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

La mirada del gemelo pecoso se enfocó solamente en su primo que se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de un cesto grande mimbre que había insistido en cargar en su espalda todo el día. Ante las palabras de Hiccup, el joven moreno sacó su cuerpo del cesto y con una mirada de inocencia trató de fingir indiferencia, pero curiosamente uno de sus brazaletes de cuero estaba prendido en llamas.

–No tengo idea de que estás hablando –respondió mordazmente mientras intentaba apagar el fuego en su brazo con insistencia –. El perder a tu dragón está afectado tu mente, Hiccup –dijo de ultimo ganándose una mirada despectiva tanto de su primo como de la rubia a su lado.

–Snotlout ¿Qué llevas en ese cesto? –le preguntó Astrid entrecerrando la mirada y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–¿Cesto? ¿Cuál cesto?

A pesar de sus pésimos intentos de parecer discretos, Hiccup y Astrid avanzaron hasta él, y utilizando la fuerza (en el caso de la rubia), abrieron el cesto de mimbre para ver su contenido. Dentro se encontraba los cuatro crías de Hookfang dormitando una sobre la otra.

–¡Hey! – se quejo Snotlout.

–¿Qué hacen Brisket, Ham hock, Sausages, Pot roast en la isla? –preguntó Hiccup cerrando lentamente le cesto para no despertarlos.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tenía idea que estuviera ahí! –trató de defenderse el joven posando sus manos en su pecho –. Debieron meterse por su voluntad antes de que dejáramos a los demás en la isla de los dragones.

–Sí como no, y mi hacha no tiene filo –soltó Astrid arisca y escéptica tomando su confiable arma y balanceándola entre sus manos, ante la mirada tímida de Snotlout–. ¿Lo hicieron ellos solos y sin ayuda de nadie? ¿Acaso tenemos cara de imbéciles?

–Tú Astrid, nunca. Hiccup, un poco.

La joven aprendiz de guerrera tomó a Snotlout del brazo y de un solo movimiento le realizó una llave de lucha que lo dejo con la mejilla en el pasto, lloriqueando y pidiendo perdón.

–¡No es suficiente! –insistió Astrid con vehemencia. El haber perdido a su dragona había acabado con la poca paciencia que alguna vez pudo tener.

–Astrid ¿no te parece excesivo?–le pidió Hiccup con calma pero ni loco interponiéndose entre la joven rubia y su presa –. Podrías simplemente… dejarlo.

–¡Sí, Astrid déjame!

–¡No, hasta que me parezca suficiente! –sentenció ella torciendo más el brazo de Snotlout provocando un alarido de dolor escapara de su labios –. ¡¿Qué pensabas que podrías ocultarnos los dragones a nosotros… a toda la isla?!

–¡Hey, Hiccup ocultó un nightfury por meses y Fishlegs a Metloug durante Snogletogg! –hizo memoria Snotlout –. ¡Y yo ¿por ocultar cuatro bebes nightmare me convierto en malo?! ¡Pues bueno, soy el malo!

Otro a alarido de dolor escapó de su boca en lo que Astrid los torturaba cada vez más.

–No –dijo ella –, solo el idiota.

–Astrid, por favor déjalo –le pidió nuevamente Hiccup, aunque en esa ocasión no la miraba a ella.

–Todavía no, Hiccup. Quiero disfrutar esto.

–No hay porque enojarse con Snotlout –dijo Hiccup con bastante seriedad, pero con la mirada clavada en el océano.

Ante la curiosa selección de palabras del gemelo pecoso, Astrid soltó su agarre de Snotlout, dejando libre para enderezarse.

–Escuchaste, no hay porque enojarse conmigo –alardeó el moreno una vez libre y sobándose el brazo.

–Corrección –puntualizó Hiccup alzando solo su dedo índice –. No hay porque enrojarnos con Snotlout, por ahora. Habrá tiempo para hacerlo después. Ahora tenemos graves problemas.

El gemelo pecoso bajo su dedo indicando en el mar en la distancia un barco que claramente no pertenecía a la flota de Berk y se acercaba rápidamente a las costas de la isla. Y no estaba solo, toda una armada lo acompañaba.

–¿De quién son esos barcos? –soltó Snotlout entornando la mirada, tratando de captar la cresta pintada en sus velas.

* * *

–¡Outcast! ¡Navíos Oustcast a la vista!

Stoick soltó un rígido como un oso herido en lo que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta la orilla de la aldea, y mientras mentalmente se maldecía por su mala suerte. No había error o confusión, definitivamente esa cresta en las velas de los barcos era Outacast.

–Alvin –gruñó el jefe Hooligan frunciendo el seño.

 _¿Qué hacían lo Outcast en Berk? ¿Cómo había logrado salir de esa isla? ¿De dónde sacaron aquella flota?_

Definitivamente fue un error dejar a esa rata con todos aquellos criminales, solo alguien desalmado como Alvin podía hacer trabajar a tal despojos de la sociedad en un plan elaborado de escape. Y ahora se dirigía a Berk.

–Stoick ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le preguntó Gobber a su lado mientras las exclamaciones de miedo y preocupación se apoderaba de sus compatriotas.

 _No tenían arsenal, estaban casi indefensos._

–Pelearemos –dijo Stoick posando su gruesa mano en el hombro de su amigo en lo que su mirada expresaba su determinación y furia.

¿Furia? Sí, Stoick tenía razones para estar furioso. En el momento de mayor debilidad para su gente, la principal amenaza se le venía encima; sus equivocaciones del pasado regresaban para morderle en el trasero, y que los dioses se apiadaran de ellos. En Outcast existían la escoria humana, traidores a su clanes y tribus que carecían de corazón y honor. Vikingos que fueron rechazados por sus actos criminales como por su ausencia de moral, y habían sido dejados a perecer el destino que los dioses les tenían reguardado en esas estériles tierras de la isla Outcast.

Tal vez aquel desastre sobre sus cabezas no se les vendría encima si él no se hubiera enternecido en su corazón ante sus recuerdos de la infancia y la amistad, perdonado la vida a su antiguo amigo. Ahora Berk pagaría su crimen de su debilidad.

Un líder vikingo no se retractaba, un líder vikingo no era débil, un líder vikingo luchaba por su gente, y era lo que Stoick estaba por hacer. No les fallaría nuevamente.

–¡Todo los guerreros reúnanse! ¡Spitelout, llama a la guardia de Berk! ¡Gobber, reúne cuantas armas queden en la aldea! ¡Todos resguarden y cierren sus hogares! ¡Bucket los animales a los establos! ¡Mulch reúne a todos los niños y viejos! ¡Sven quiero todos los navíos amarrados en el muelle! ¡No vayan a sonar la alarma!

–Stoick ¿Qué tienes en mente? –le preguntó su hermano desconcertado con tales ordenes. _¿Acaso no iban a enfrentarlos en el mar antes de llegar a las costas? ¿No defenderían sus playas?_

–Tengo en mente a un traidor en particular –musitó el líder vikingo marchando entre los habitantes de Berk que corrían en todas direcciones acatando sus órdenes –. Él conoce nuestras técnicas, nuestras armas y nuestras tierras, mientras que nosotros no tenemos armas pesadas y una escases de espadas y hachas. Debemos tener la ventaja.

Gobber pataleó con su pata de palo hasta quedar en frente de su amigo y líder.

–Tú solo di y nosotros te apoyaremos.

–Que Mulch y Bucket reúnan a todos los que no puedan pelear, enfermos, niños y los lleven hacia las cavernas de la costa este –explicó Stoick –, mientras que todos los guerreros atraeremos la atención del ejército de Alvin y los llevaremos al bosque. Tal vez conozca los terrenos de Berk, pero su gente no está acostumbrada a nuestra isla. Tendremos ventaja en terreno alto y difícil. La aldea… habrá que abandonarla.

Una mirada dolida fue compartida por sus compatriotas. Aquella aldea era todo para ellos, era su hogar por generaciones y la habían defendido de ataques mucho más terribles en el pasado. Pero en la mente de Stoick, si quería regresar a sus hogares el día de mañana, tenían que mantener a los invasores lejos de la aldea y de su gente, antes de que destruyeran todo. El bosque era la mejor opción.

 _Si tan solo no hubieran alejado a los dragones, tendrían una fuerza de defensa extra y…_

–¡Papá! –se volvió de golpe para toparse justamente con la respuesta a su dilema. Hiccup acompañado de la chica Hofferson y su sobrino Snotlout se acercaron a él corriendo desde la colina. Snotlout cayó al suelo a causa de la velocidad y el peso extra en su espalda por el cesto de mimbré que cargaba.

–¡Hiccup! –Stoick se abalanzó hacia su hijo, posando sus inmensas manos sobre sus hombros.

–¡Los Outcast se acercan! ¡Necesitamos a los dragones! –dijeron los dos al unisonó una vez que quedaron cara a cara. La sorpresa se apoderó de ellos cuando se percataron de las palabras que salieron de la boca del otro.

–Ve –le ordenó Stoick a su joven hijo con orgullo pero al mismo tiempo con miedo –. Toma un pequeño bote del muelle secundario. Atraeremos su atención del otro lado de la isla, lo que permitirá que te escabullas sin ser visto por sus barcos. No lleves luz y ve solo.

La sorpresa se apoderó levemente en los ojos de Hiccup. Su padre… su increíblemente sobreprotector padre lo mandaba a una importante misión solo para recuperar a los dragones. _La situación tenía que ser grave para que en su desesperación tuviera que recurrir al escuálido muchacho pecoso…_

–Sé que puedo confiar en ti –agregó su padre como si intuyera los pensamientos pesimistas de su hijo. En aquella situación recurría a Hiccup porque sabía que nadie más podría hacerlo.

Hiccup le dirigió una última mirada aprensiva a su padre, antes de comprometerse de lleno. Asintió antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse hacia donde le había indicado su progenitor. Gobber levantó su garfio en un leve ademan de detenerlo pero se contuvo, mientras que Astrid estuvo a punto de seguirlo.

–¡No! –la llamó Stoick con fuerza.

Astrid se dio vuelta de golpe para toparse nada menos de las imponentes figuras de su líder, el padre de Snotlout líder de la guardia de Berk y Gobber the Belch el legendario guerrero Hooligan. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en su reducida figura a comparación a la masa de músculos que eran ellos. Algo dentro ella hizo que se alzara tan alta era y sacara el pecho con orgullo.

La mirada de Stoick la examinaba con detenimiento, era la primera vez que apreciaba con cuidado aquella jovencita. Conocía a esa niña desde una cría y a su madre Bertha desde que él era joven, y definitivamente, Astrid no había sacado nada de ella. Era la viva imagen de su padre Arvid y su tío Finn. Verdaderos Hofferson… un clan sin miedo. No pudo evitar escuchar de nuevo la voz de Gobber en su cabeza y la imagen de ella y Hiccup recargado uno junto a otro frente a la fogata. Era el momento que probara si Astrid, era digna del nombre de su familia.

Stoick tomó de su cintura la resplandeciente daga de obsidiana que brillaba contra las luces de las antorchas y se la tendió a Astrid.

–Tómala –le dijo manteniendo su tono severo –, reúne a los demás jinetes. Ayuden a proteger a nuestra gente. Mulch y Bucket los llevaran a las cavernas de la cosa este –sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los azules de la jovencita –. Sin Hiccup, tú estás a cargo.

Aunque parte de su asombró se reflejaba en su rostro, Astrid tomó sin dudar la daga que le tendía su líder. El corazón de la chica casi se detuvo con aquellas palabras y su aliento se perdió en un suspiro. Era su oportunidad… era su turno de sobresalir…

–Sí, señor –aceptó ella asintiendo con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Snotlout que había visto todo aquel intercambio a un lado de ellos, quedo con la boca abierta y con la quijada casi tocando el suelo. Su mirada paso de su tío a su padre (quien parecía compartir su escepticismo) y viceversa tratando de encontrar el sentido de lo que acababa de suceder.

–¡¿En serio?! –exclamó de golpe dejando caer sus brazos. _¿Quién se suponía que era el sobrino de jefe? ¿Por qué Astrid y no él?_

–¡Muévete Snotlout! –bramó de repente Astrid regresando sobre sus pasos para sujetarlo del cuello de su chaleco de Yak y arrástralo en dirección contraria.

Los jinetes tenían una misión que cumplir.

* * *

Hola a todos. No estoy segura si disfrutaron este capítulo, pero la verdad yo no. Me costó mucho escribirlo no solo porque sufrí de un leve bloqueo de escritor, sino también estuve enferma varios días. En cierta forma me dejo hasta decepcionada como quedo, ya que mientras lo escribía me di cuenta que estaba cayendo en el error de querer abarcar todos los sucesos que ocurren en la serie. Después de meditarlo con mí misma, decidí que necesitaba hacer un cambio, hacerlo a mi manera para que fuera algo nuevo, no lo mismo que todos conocemos… más realista. Así que esperen algo más diferente para el próximo capítulo.

Acepto todas las críticas contractivas y muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a los más nuevos seguidores. A todos les mando un fuerte abrazo.

No vemos de nuevo el jueves **9 de Febrero.**


	51. Alvin the Treacherous

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Alvin the Treacherous

.

.

Fishlegs podía recordar la canción de cuna que solía cantarle su madre de pequeño, una clásica melodía de amantes que nunca hacía falta en las aldeas vikingas; pero su madre había alterado la letra solo para él. Eran preciosos esos recuerdos sobre su infancia, donde no existía el mal y todo se encontraba perfecto. Incluso en sus ensoñaciones, su madre tenía mejor voz que la chillona con la que solía llamarlo a desayunar todas las mañanas.

Porque sabes, eres tu mi bebe,

Siempre que me canso,

Y ya he tenido suficiente…

Paso el tiempo y la mamá de Fishlegs dejo de cantarle en su cuna, incluso él ya no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que le había entonado su melodía favorita. Ahora Fishlegs se la cantaba a Meatlug y a su bebes cada noche antes de dormir. Era el momento más maravilloso de su día.

Siento que me doy por vencido,

Sabes que eres tú, bebe,

Dándome el coraje…

Pero ya no más, había perdido a su querida Meatlug y toda la camada de alegría que eran los pequeños bebes gronckles, ya no estaban con él para cantarles y hacer sus días y noches mucho mejores.

Y la fuerza que necesito,

Por favor creerme que digo la verdad,

Bebe, te quiero.

Mientras cantaba, Fishlegs derramó una solitaria lágrima. Apretando sus redondas rodillas contra el resto de su cuerpo; el joven regordete se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras su mirada se perdía en la inmensidad de la noche y las estrellas sobre sus cabeza. Mentalmente y destrozando su corazón, rogaba a Odín que protegiera a sus queridos dragones que probablemente nunca volvería a ver.

–Miren nada más que tenemos aquí –dijo de repente una voz detrás de él probándole lo tan equivocado que podía estar.

* * *

Una hora antes, cubiertos por la sombra de la noche, los barcos de los despiadados Outcast estaban por amarar en las costas de Berk. El líder de aquella impía tripulación, Alvin the Treacherous tenía su mirada clavada en las tierras que una vez llamó su hogar. Su objetivo era simple en aquella excursión, descubrir al maestro de dragones, capturarlo y llevarlo de regreso a la isla Outcast. Si podían matar a uno que otro Hooligan en el camino, como Stoick, era un beneficio extra.

Después de todo lo que había pasado y la traición que sentía que cobraron sobre él sus ex compañeros Hooligan, aún así Alvin no odia Berk. No soñaba con ver su hogar de la infancia en llamas como muchos de sus hombres deseaban ver sus tierras natales. No, Alvin quería simplemente lo que le habían prometido en un principio y si eso incluía la dominación de aquella isla mucho mejor para él.

Pero era un movimiento riesgoso el que estaba efectuando, aquellos navíos eran la única flota que había llegado a construir después de años de exilio, las armas eran rudimentarias y hasta casi salvajes, fabricadas con huesos de dragones y otros objetos de segunda mano. Y su ejército, era despiadado y sin una pizca de lealtad. Alvin era consciente que sus hombre fácilmente venderían a su madre por un pedazo de pan, y que ni se diga que estaban dispuestos a darle una puñalada en la espalda si bajaba la guardia. Pero era todo lo que tenía al alcance y definitivamente Alvin los regía con mano de hierro.

A pesar de que muchos de su hombre tenían la intención de conquistar y aplastar a Berk, ese no formaba partes de las intenciones de Alvin para el itinerario de ese día. No tenía las fuerzas para iniciar una guerra directa con los Hooligans. Su plan era engañoso y traicionero como su nombre: un acercamiento descarado a la isla era con el propósito de ser vistos por sus enemigos e iniciar el pánico en ellos. Mientras Stoick preparaba todo para un enfrentamiento directo en el muelle, Alvin esperaría a que cayera la noche para ocultar sus barcos en las sombras y en cambio amarar en una de las costas lejanas de la aldea. El ataque que planeaba consistía en sorpresa y sigilo, una de las especialidades de aquellos desertores de la moralidad. Una vez dentro de la aldea buscaría su objetivo y cortarían algunos cuellos.

Para su desagrado y en contra de sus planes iniciales, Berk pareció no alertarse de la presencia de sus barcos. El acostumbrado cuerno de alarma se mantuvo silencio a pesar de que eran visibles a la distancia. _Algo estaba tramando ese panzón,_ Alvin podía asegurarlo.

–Señor –lo llamó Savage acercándose a él en el puente –, no parece haber ninguna reacción por parte de Berk. No es posible que no nos hayan visto.

–Lo sé pedazo de imbécil –gruñó Alvin por lo bajo sin despegar ni un minuto sus penetrantes ojos de aquella isla –. Conozco a Stoick mejor que nadie, si no está preparando a sus guerreros para recibirnos en el muelle, eso quiere decir que tiene algo en mente.

–¿Señor? –lo llamó nuevamente Savage quien no comprendía la profundidad de los pensamientos de su líder.

–Cambio de planes –soltó repentinamente Alvin tomando el timón de su barco haciendo girar completamente y dirigiéndolo justo al muelle que debían evitar –. Avisa a todas las naves que nos siga.

–Pero señor, vamos directo al muelle ¿Acaso no íbamos a…? –pero antes de que Savage terminara sus palabras, Alvin le soltó un puñetazo que lanzó directamente al suelo.

–¡Cierra la boca estúpido! –le soltó éste sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo –. Se un buen perro y obedece mis órdenes.

Savage soltó un leve gruñido antes de levantarse del piso y obedecer el mandato de su despiadado líder.

Alvin podía intuirlo, Stoick había pensado justo como él y ya tendría a sus más fuertes guerreros preparándole una emboscada en la costa. Era momento de que Alvin entrara al juego de la mente y superara a su viejo amigo; si Stoick los esperaba lejos del muelle, entonces en muelle tocarían tierra.

* * *

No estaba equivocado. El muelle de Berk se encontraba abandonado en las sombras de la noche, los poderosos navíos de la flota Hooligan permanecía solitarios y sin nadie para cuidarlos. La aldea no fue diferente una vez que los Outcast desembarcaron y se adentraron en ella.

Debido a las pocas antorchas encendidas y la falta de ruido, el lugar daba la impresión de ser una aldea abandonada y fantasmal. Lo bandidos Outcast tal vez eran seres despiadados sin corazón, pero seguían sido vikingos supersticiosos y no tardaron en morderse los nudillos y escupir en la tierra para sí alejar a los espíritus malignos.

–Imbéciles – musitó para sí Alvin mientras examinaba las huellas en el suelo fangoso de las calles de la aldea; las podía leer como runas en un papiro y descubrir la historia que contaba –. ¿Qué planeas Stoick?

Sin más, subió la pequeña colina hasta el hogar de los Haddock para encontrarlo igual desierto. Pero eso no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, en realidad hasta lo esperaba.

–Stoick… Stoick… ¿Dónde estás? –masculló mientras sus ojos inyectados con odio recorrió el hogar antiguo de los lideres de Berk de arriba a abajo. La casa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que puso un pie en ella. Tal vez la única diferencia que pudo percatarse fue que la antiguas armas de decoraban las paredes estaban ausentes.

Alvin soltó un gruñido en lo que daba media vuelta para regresar a la puerta principal de aquel hogar, cuando su vista captó algo en el suelo. Una pequeña escama negra como las alas de cuervo destacaba con facilidad sobre la vieja madera del piso. El bandido la tomó entres sus robustos dedos y la examinó con detenimientos, definitivamente era de un dragón pero ¿Cuál?

–Alvin –lo llamó Savage entrando en la casa de los Haddock seguido de cerca de un par de gruñones Outcast –, ya hemos explorado toda la aldea y no hay ni un alama, parece como si se los hubiera tragado una serpiente marina. Lo extraño es que los animales siguen en las granjas y la armería está destruida.

–¿Y dragones? –preguntó el líder aún examinando la negra escama.

–¿Señor?

–¡¿Qué hay rastros de dragones?! ¡Estúpido!

–Lo siento señor, y no. No hay rastros de dragones.

Alvin lo meditó una última vez antes de guardarse la escama negra entre sus ropas. Sin decir nada a sus hombres, salió del hogar de Stoick y comenzó caminar en silencio en dirección al gran salón. Sus guerreros Outcast confundidos por la falta de nuevos mandatos lo siguieron de cerca sin apartar sus ojos de él.

La ausencia de los habitantes, la falta de recibimiento por parte de los guerrero, las armas faltantes, la armería destruida, todo indicaba algo _¿Pero qué? ¿Qué planeaba Stoick? ¿Dónde se ocultaban? Además ¿Y los dragones?_ Según los rumores, aquellas bestias habitaban en Berk sin problemas y la guerra con ellas había terminado. Pero estos también desaparecieron _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

Alvin alcanzó a subir los primero peldaños de la escalera que subía al gran salón cuando sus grasientos oídos camparon algo en la distancia.

Bebe, ya me voy,

Debo tomar el camino,

El tiempo se acerca,

Mi barco se va…

Levantando su mano para darles una señal a sus hombres, Alvin ordenó silencio en lo que él y sus seguidores caminaron en dirección de aquella voz. Era un tono suave, capaz que se trataba de una niña y podían reconocer la melodía, un clásico para enamorados empedernidos.

Lo veo en tus ojos,

El amor, la necesidad, tus lágrimas,

Voy a estar tan solo sin ti,

Y necesito de tu amor para verme seguir…

Fue cuando lo vieron, sentido en la orilla de los tantos acantilados que aparecían de la nada en las orillas de la aldea de Berk. Era un joven regordete y de cabellera rubia el que cantaba, con la mirada perdida en el océano, mientras de sus labios salía la letra de la canción lastimeramente. _Qué pena, el pobre estaba enamorado._

Así que creerme por favor,

Mi corazón está en tus manos,

Y te extrañare…

Alvin dio los últimos pasos en sigilo a pesar de su enorme y pesado cuerpo, para alcanzar al joven mozalbete que continuaba dándole la espalda. El susto de su vida que iba a llevarse.

* * *

Estaba ahí el pobre de Fishlegs, solo y rodeado por tres despiadados bandidos de la isla Outcast, vikingos desterrados de su tierra ante sus terribles crímenes, mientras que él un solitario muchacho, desarmado y si experiencia de combate se encontraba a su merced.

 _¡No! Él era un Hooligan hecho y derecho y enfrentaría valientemente a esos invasores._

–Miren nada más que tenemos aquí.

–Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh! –gritó Fishlegs con todas sus fuerzas y sin control de su cuerpo.

–Hey, niño. Cállate –le ordenó uno de los Outcast.

–Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

–¡Cierra de una vez la bocota! –le gruñó Savage.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

–¡CIERRA EL HOCICO!

¡Paf!

Fishlegs recibió un golpe directo en la cara que lo hizo callar de inmediato. Los ojos grandes y verdes del muchacho, se volvieron vidriosos ante la amenaza del llanto que estaba por aflorar por ellos.

–Miren lo que hacen, imbéciles –les soltó Alvin a sus hombres haciéndolos a un lado con empujones –. Lo han asustado sin necesidad –agregó el líder Outcast aligerando su voz en lo que fingía amabilidad –. Hola, joven vikingo –saludó a Fishlegs acercando su grande y peludo rostro al de chico rubio, golpeándolo de frente con su aliento y terrible olor corporal –. No es necesario que te asustes de nosotros, solo somos unos cuantos Outcast invadiendo tu isla… aunque viendo de esa manera, si tienes mucho de que temernos –agregó de ultimo marcando una terrible y macabra sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

Mientras Alvin y sus hombres reía por lo bajo con sus voces roncas, Fishlegs se estremeció de la cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies.

 _Eran Outcast… ¡Los Outcast invadía Berk!_

–¿Sabes quién soy? – le preguntó Alvin a Fishlegs arrastrando las palabras mientras su horrible sonrisa continuaba resplandeciendo maliciosamente en sus rostro.

Intimidado, el joven regordete negó inicialmente con la cabeza, para luego cambiar rotundamente el movimiento a uno afirmativo. Era imposible no saber de quién se trataba, todo habitante de Berk lo reconocería de inmediato.

–Así es, soy Alvin… Alvin the Treacherous –dijo el Outcast alzando tan alto era e intimidando aún más muchacho delante de él –. Y debes saber muy bien todas las terribles cosas que he hecho y las que soy capaz de hacer, es por ello que es muy importante para ti –continuó indicando el cuerpo rechoncho del muchacho con su amenazador dedo – que contestes sinceramente todas las preguntas que voy a hacerte ¿queda claro?

Fishlegs asintió de nuevo completamente mudo y con temor.

–Bien –aceptó Alvin en lo que sus hombres rieron roncamente –. Lo primero ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

–Fishs… Fishlegs… Ingerman –contestó.

Alvin y sus hombres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas que sacudieron sus enormes cuerpos. La risa de los Outcast tal vez se enfocaba en lo ridículo del nombre del muchacho, pero su líder tenía razones completamente distintas.

–¡Fishlegs Ingerman! –repitió mientras sus carcajadas descargaban saliva en todas direcciones –. Entonces ¿eres el hijo de Igor y Arula Ingerman? Vaya, vaya, que me lleve Hel, como se dan las cosas –el Outcast posó sus manos en sus cintura mientras sus ojos evaluaron de arriba abajo al muchacho delante de él –. Te recuerdo cuando eran apenas un crio, una cosa menuda de patas delgadas, y… ¡Mírate ahora! –continuó indicando su rechoncho cuerpo –. Sin duda los panes de cangrejo de tu madre hacen milagros –agregó dándole unos golpes incriminatorios a su barriga –, o tal vez se deba al perdón de Njord ¿eh?

Curiosamente el temor de Fishlegs se detuvo por completo ante las siguientes palabras de Alvin.

–Eso no hace iguales tú y yo. Una vez que el dios de mar te deja vivir, solo puedes volverte más fuerte.

* * *

Hiccup corrió tan rápido como su pie falso se lo permitió. En cierta forma hasta maldijo el estar tan acostumbrado a desplazarse sobre Toothless que su propio cuerpo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para la carrera que estaba efectuando. Probablemente se lastimaría su muñón y requeriría de las curaciones de su hermana y sus ungüentos. _Claro, si Berk sobrevivía esa noche._

El muchacho pecoso sacudió la cabeza con la intención de sacarse ese pensamiento pesimista de su mente, perdiendo la atención en su camino y tropezando. Hiccup rodó prácticamente cuesta abajo hasta llegar al muelle secundario que era su destino en primer lugar; una pequeña zona de amarre detrás de las escapadas callosas que solía ser usado para misteriosos mensajeros o situaciones de emergencia. Y definitivamente esa era una situación de emergencia.

Adolorido y con el labio partido, Hiccup escupió parte del pasto congelado que mordió durante su descenso, en lo que su cabeza se elevaba perezosamente del suelo. A unos pocos metros de él se encontraba un pequeño bote para una sola persona y como siempre, preparado para un viaje inminente con el propósito de pedir ayuda. La idea original se enfocaba en buscar sus aliados vikingos por apoyo, pero en esa ocasión sería a sus desterrados dragones.

Adormecido por los golpes y la caída, el tiempo se movió despacio para Hiccup en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras se levantó lentamente del suelo y arrastraba sus pies hasta el bote, no pudo evitar en pensar en su amado dragón negro.

 _Toothless ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_

Vaya la ironía que aplicaba para ellos los dioses, incluso podrían asegurar que era un castigo por haber desterrado las lagartijas escupe fuego de su hogar en primer lugar. Los Hooligans estaban solos, desprotegidos y sufriendo el ataque de un viejo enemigo, realmente tenían que estar malditos para sufrir aquella suerte.

–Honey va a tiene mucho porque rezar –musitó el muchacho para sí en broma, soltando una leve risita. Tendrían que pedir perdón a sus dioses para que tal maldición se quitara sobre sus hombros, sí sobrevivían primero a esa noche.

Hiccup volvió a sacudir la cabeza. No podía permitirse pensar eso, pero debía tenerse compasión a sí mismo, su hogar… sus seres queridos corrían peligro… Honey, Astrid, su papá, sus amigos… todo Berk dependía solamente de que él consiguiera traer consigo a los dragones de vuelta.

Tratando de no imaginarse las consecuencias si fallaba, Hiccup comenzó a soltar las amarras del pequeño bote y extender la vela. El viento corría con fuerza esa noche, así tal vez llegaría a la isla de los dragones en la mañana si no dormía durante toda la noche. Finalmente los dioses le daban una especie de tregua. En cuestión de minutos el pequeño y veloz barco comenzó a navegar silenciosamente por el oscuro mar en la profundidad de la noche.

–Ya voy Toothless –dijo en voz baja el muchacho tomando el timón con ambas manos para evitar perder el control ante el fuerte viento –. Espera por favor, papá. La ayuda llegara pronto.

Hiccup no pudo evitar desviar la vista de su objetivo para contemplar los imponentes y toscos navíos Outcast en el muelle de Berk. El gemelo pecoso estaba convencido que su pequeño barquito no sería visto en las sombras y las oscuras aguas, por lo cual se dio la libertad de rodear levemente la isla de Berk y contemplar el horror. Los bandidos Outcast se encontraban por todo el muelle y las luces de sus antorchas se podían apreciar en la desierta aldea. Se encontraban por todos lados y prácticamente se podría decir que habían tomado Berk.

 _¿Cómo habían llegado tan pronto ahí? ¿No se suponía que llegarían a la costa opuesta de la isla? ¿No era allá donde los guerreros de su padre los esperaba?_

Los bellos de la nuca de Hiccup se le erizaron con los terribles pensamientos que llegaron como respuesta a esas fatídicas preguntas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de horrorizarse con su propia y fatalista forma de pensar, cuando escuchó el más terrible grito que le detuvo el corazón e hizo que el alma huyera de su cuerpo.

Hiccup alzó la vista hacia uno de los tantos acantilados que rodeaba la isla para contemplar con terror como un grupo de Outcast reía sonoramente por el eco de la rocas, y un cuerpo caía de las alturas en una parábola horrible hasta el mar. Pero lo peor de todo, era que el gemelo Haddock pudo reconocer aquella pobre victima que había caído en desgracia, no se trataba de otro que su amigo Fishlegs.

Conteniendo un grito mudo, Hiccup viró con todas sus fuerzas el timón de su pequeño navío y lo dirigió directo a aquel acantilado donde podía ver un cuerpo revolotear en el agua. Pero había un detalle más para atormentar su pobre corazón… Hiccup recordó que Fishlegs no sabía nadar.

Que patético, cualquiera diría, que es un vikingo que no sabe nadar, por desgracia esa era la situación del pobre muchacho regordete.

Fishlegs, mientras el agua comenzaba a cubrir su cabeza y pataleaba por su vida sin mucho efecto, daba por hecho que esa eran sus últimos alientos de vida y que la diosa Hel estaba por reclamar por su vida para dejarlo en el limbo para los indignos. En su ultima hora de vida no había mostrado ser el guerrero que se suponía debía ser, su miedo lo había alejado de la gloria de los banquetes del Valhala.

Aún a pesar de todo y su pronta e inminente muerte, no pudo evitar pensar más que en la últimas palabras que le dirigió el líder Outcast y el significado que podía detrás ellas. _¿Cómo era posible que "sobreviviera de nuevo al mar"? ¿A qué se refería?_

–¡Fishlegs! –escuchó que lo llamaban y en su imaginación pensó que la mano de la diosa Hel lo jalaba de las profundas y heladas aguas a su futuro como alma perdida. A pesar que era un destino indigno, Fishlegs lo prefería a esa tumba helada en la aguas. No dudo ni un instante de aferrarse de aquella pálida mano.

El chico exhaló con fuerza una vez que su cabeza sobresalió del mar.

–¡Perdóname mi diosa! ¡Por favor no me lleve al Hel! ¡Nana está ahí, me da mucho miedo y sus besos huelen a yak!

–¡Fishlegs! ¡Reacciona! –le ordenó la voz que definitivamente no tenía nada de femenina.

El joven rubio detuvo de inmediato sus lloriqueos y miró al dueño del brazo que sujetaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro pecoso de Hiccup, quien se encontraba jalándolo y muy apenas podía mantenerse sobre su pequeño bote ante la inclinación por el inminente peso del muchacho regordete.

–¿Hiccup? –soltó Fishlegs sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos –. ¡Hiccup! –bramó de sorpresa y alegría el muchacho, apretando con más fuerza el delgado brazo de su amigo hasta entumirlo.

Después que el histérico frenesí de Fishlegs, Hiccup requirió toda la fuerza de sus patéticos músculos para ayudar a su regordete amigo a subir a su pequeño barco, solo para terminar en otro abrazo rompe hueso.

–Sí… Fishlegs… también me da gusto… que estés bien –dijo el muchacho pecoso casi sin aire.

–¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Hiccup! ¡Y a Thor! ¡Y a Odín! ¡¿Cómo podre agradecértelo?!

–Evitando romper mis huesos.

–Ups –soltó Fishlegs soltando su fuerte agarre sobre el escuálido gemelo Haddock –. Lo siento.

–Está bien, no necesita tener mis costillas completas.

Pero antes de que se pudiera recuperar del apretón, Fishlegs volvió a sujetar a Hiccup de sus hombros y lo sacudió con terror.

–¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!

–¡Ya sé! ¡Ese es mi nombre Fishlegs! – se quejo el muchacho pecoso librándose de las manos redondas de su amigo.

–No, entiendes Hiccup. ¡Corres grave peligro!

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Los Outcast están aquí…

–Ya lo sé Fishlegs, es por eso que estoy en este barco en primer lugar –dijo el muchacho castaño apartando las manos de su amigo de sus hombros –. Voy a la isla de los dragones para recuperar a Toothless y los demás.

–¡No! –bramó Fishlegs tomando nuevamente a Hiccup de los hombros y acercando el rostro de éste al suyo –. No lo entiendes…. Alvin… me dijo sus planes.

–¿Espera? ¿Dices que Alvin the Treacherous te dijo sus planes? ¿A ti?

–Sí, antes de arrojarme al mar –dijo Fishlegs con los ojos casi desorbitados –. Están aquí por ti. Todo esto es por ti. Es a ti a quien busca.

* * *

Las espectrales sombras de la noche eran mucho más insondables en las profundidades del bosque de Berk. Aquella noche en particular los animales se encontraban más silenciosos que nunca, intuían la presencia de los depredadores desalmados entre sus árboles. Pero humanos sin honor no eran los únicos que se ocultaban entre los arbustos y las cortezas, sino también uno de los más imponentes héroes vikingos que el mundo había visto.

Stoick the Vast marchaba lentamente, con gran sigilo a pesar de su gran tamaño y musculatura. Años de experiencia y su gran conocimiento de aquel bosque le daba la ventaja para avanzar despacio en busca de su presa, una que tal vez superaba en mortalidad a los mismos dragones que una vez habitaron en ese lugar.

Marchaba lentamente, con el viento a su favor y sus sentidos más encendidos que los de un furioso oso de montaña. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la noche y buscaban el más mínimo movimiento, sus oídos se agudizaron como los de un lobo y su olfato quemaba ante cualquier cambio en el ambiente.

El líder vikingo y sus guerreros, no se encontraban solos en aquel bosque.

Stoick había ordenado a sus hombres y mujeres que se separaran para encontrar y despedazar a su enemigo, una vez que su plan inicial no funcionó. De alguna manera Alvin lo había superado y se anticipó a su emboscada en la playa.

 _¿Superó? O mejor dicho "lo conocía mejor"_

Superando su rabia inicial, el guerrero Hooligan se concentró en su nuevo objetivo: capturar a su presa. Y estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Con un silbido en el viento, una flecha salió dispara en dirección del reacio vikingo quien fácilmente se volvió para atraparla en pleno vuelo, antes de que se enterrara en su carne. Con el mismo impulso del movimiento de su cuerpo, lanzó con su otro brazo su hacha en dirección de dónde provino aquella flecha. Ésta alcanzó a cortar unos cuantos cabellos sobre la testa del traidor Outcast antes de incrustarse contra el tronco de un roble.

El bandido soltó una maldición en lo que su ballesta se escapaba de sus manos por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo, ya tenía Stoick the Vast sobre él. Tomándolo de la pechera de su ropaje, el jefe Hooligan estampó a su contrincante contra el primer roble.

–¡¿Dónde está Alvin?! –rugió Stoick casi como un león –. ¡¿Dónde está?! –insistió azotando la espalda de su enemigo una y otra vez contra el árbol.

–¡Arg! –exclamó el bandido sujetando las muñecas de Stocik sin debilitar en lo mínimo su agarre.

–¡Dime donde esta Alvin! –le ordenó el líder de Bark apretando su rostro contra el de Outcast y llenando de lleno sus sentidos de la pestilencia humana que era el bandido. Una vergüenza que no merecía ser llamado vikingo.

–Sobre tu cadáver –respondió el Outcast con una maliciosa sonrisa que dejo a la vista sus dientes podridos.

En cuestión de segundos, la daga del bandido se interpuso entre ambos haciendo que Stoick retrocediera y desenfundara de un movimiento la espada en su cintura. Sin esperar más, el Outcast se abalanzó en contra del líder de Berk, empuñando su arma con agilidad con exagerados movimientos. Stoick, todo un experimentado guerrero, evitó las primeras estocadas chocando acero con acero, pero ante el primer movimiento en falso de su oponente, lo tomó del brazo y lo torció sobre sí mismo hasta que en el silencio de la noche se escuchar el "crack" del hueso romperse.

–¡Hijo de puta! –soltó el bandido sujetándose el brazo que sobresalía en una extraña posición. En desesperación, el Outcast intentó empuñar su arma con la otra mano y atacar directamente a su oponente, solo para lograr empalarse con la filosa espada de Stoick.

–Será sobre tu cadáver –dijo el guerrero vikingo con sequedad a su oponente mientras podía apreciar nuevamente como la vida partía de los ojos de su enemigo.

Sin más, el cuerpo del Outcast cayó flácido en el suelo del bosque.

–Maldición –musitó Stoick para sí ante su mala suerte. Ahora no descubriría que trama Alvin.

 _O tal vez sí._

Una rose de la ramas dejo claro a Stoick que otro oponente lo asechaba de cerca. Con un impulsivo y rápido movimiento, se lanzó a un lado hasta la corteza donde había quedado incrustada su hacha y la alzó alto sobre su cabeza, mientras la apuntaba a su nuevo objetivo y soltaba un rugido de batalla.

–¡Calma hombre! ¡Soy yo! –exclamó Gobber alarmado alzando su mano y garfio en defensa –. Estas más nervioso de lo normal ¿eh, Stoick?

Su amigo solo soltó un resoplido en frustración antes de relajar su postura. _Había fuertes razones para sentirse nervioso._

–Veo que atrapaste al último –dijo Gobber con calma mirando el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

–No puedo creer que estas sean las únicas fuerzas de ataque que trajo Alvin consigo –comentó Stoick secamente, sacudiendo su espada para limpiarla de la sangre del bandido –. Pare más como…

–¿Una avanzada? Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron unas miradas incriminatorias ante los mismos pensamientos: Alvin los estaba distrayendo. Sin duda sus conocimientos ante las tácticas de guerra de los Hooligan le estaban dado una ventaja para tales viles jugarretas, pero eso no podía ser solo lo único que tenía planeado _¿Qué estaba buscando Alvin?_

–No quedo ninguno con vida ¿verdad? –intuyó Stoick mirando nuevamente el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

–Solo uno –dijo Gobber con frialdad levantando su dedo índice. Sin más explicación guió a su amigo entre los gruesos arboles del bosque hasta un pequeño claro, donde los más valiente guerreros de Berk se encontraban reunidos en círculo.

Ambos hombre se abrieron camino entre los guerreros con leves empujones de los hombros, hasta alcanzar el centro del círculo de fieros guerreros Hooligans donde dos personas se encontraban en un fuerte abrazo o esa era la primera impresión. En realidad se trataba de una joven guerra llamada Lydia de cabellera oscura y fuerte musculatura para su corta edad; Bashem Oik de nacimiento pero Hooligan de matrimonio, la joven guerrera llevaba un poco más de un año en la isla ya demostraba sus habilidades como una verdadera adquisición para guardia de Berk. Ella sujetaba al último Outcast en el bosque, un ladrón sin duda ante su falta de tamaño y músculos, con una poderosa llave al cuello; se sabía que los Bashem Oik eran expertos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y Lydia dejaba en claro sus origen teniendo a su merced al bandido, que fácilmente podía romper su cuello con un solo movimiento de su brazo.

Stoick avanzó lentamente hacía el Outcast y la guerrera que lo sujetaba. Lydia no tuvo que recibir más que una mirada de su nuevo líder Hooligan para comprender que quería de ella. Apretó más su agarre contra su víctima dejándolo levemente sin la capacidad de respirar.

–Voy hacerte unas preguntas y si no quieres que Lydia te asfixie lentamente, deberás contestar con la verdad y con prontitud ¿De acuerdo? –le dijo Stoick clavando su rodilla en el suelo para quedar a la altura del bandido sometido. Éste con los ojos cargados de lágrimas, asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Stoick volvió a mirar a Lydia, quien redujo su agarre sobre el cuello del Outcast, permitiéndole hablar y respirar.

–¿Ustedes son todas las tropas que trajo Alvin de la isla Outcast?

–No –respondió el bandido con voz ronca –, los demás se han separando para explorar la isla.

–¿Cómo escaparon de su prisión?

–Alvin lo preparó todo. El planeó y organizó el escape. Los barcos… se prepararon con tiempo.

 _Así que se apodero de la isla por sí solo. Tal vez fue un error de no haber acabado su vida como debió hacerlo en un principio._

–¿Qué hacen en Berk? ¿Qué está planeando Alvin?

–Esta… esta –tartamudeó el Outcast – está buscando a alguien.

–¿A alguien? ¡¿A quién?! ¡¿A mí?!

–No… o no principalmente. Desea venganza sobre todos aquellos que lo mandaron a esa isla como nosotros, y nos prometió otórganos esa satisfacción. Nos prometió gloria y oro… mucho oro. Pero para eso necesita fuerza y poder, más del que ofrece la isla de Outcast para destruir a sus enemigos. Solo hay una fuerza indomable en esa tierra seca… y por Thor que Alvin la quiere…

–¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –rugió Stoick frustrado alzando la voz –. ¡Habla directo, por el amor de Odín!

–¡Los dragones! –soltó el bandido con desesperación.

–¿Qué?

–El plan del ataque inició cuando llegaron las noticias, esas que parecen leyenda y casi nadie cree. Excepto Alvin, está convencido que es cierto… que es posible…

–¡Habla de una vez! –se desesperó Lydia dando un leve apretón a su víctima.

–¡El conquistador de dragones! –soltó el Outcast casi en llanto ante el dolor contra su cuello –. ¡Alvin quiere capturar a los conquistadores de dragones de Berk!

Los ojos de Stoick expresaron el horror que significaban esas palabras para él. La sangre de su cuerpo se heló y su corazón se detuvo. Lentamente se levantó del suelo, en lo que la mirada de sus guerreros se clavaba en su persona, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón.

–Hiccup –exhaló lastimeramente viendo que los peores temores de un padre se hacían realidad.

* * *

–¡Aaarrrggg! –se quejó Tuffnut alzando sus brazos en el aire –. ¡Esto es tan aburrido!

En las costas de arena blanca del este de la isla de Berk, eran conocidas como las playas de Freya por su belleza natural y el lugar ideal para las parejas enamoradas. Muchos matrimonios se realizaban ahí, muchos niños fueron concebidos en el mismo lugar. Pero también aquella playa no tenía ventaja estratégica en una batalla e incluso no resultaba muy fácil alcanzar desde la aldea; solo una caminata larga por la orilla del bosque podía conducir aquel magnifico lugar.

También era el refugio perfecto para las familias desprotegidas de Berk. La larga comitiva compuesta de madres, niños y ancianos, eran guiados por Mulch y Bucket, mientras la marcha era cerrada por los jinetes de dragón.

–Sí, que mierda de yak –soltó Ruffnut apoyando a la antipatía de su hermano.

–¿Quieren cerrar el hocico? –los regañó Astrid que caminaba delante de los demás adolecentes gruñones –. Los Outcast han invadido la isla y ustedes están delatando nuestra posición con sus constantes quejas.

–Exactamente es el punto, mi querida Astrid –marcó Tuff con elocuencia –. Berk, la joya del archipiélago barbárico, se encuentra peligro ante la invasión de los de terribles Outcast –agregó agregando dramatismo –. Una batalla de puta madre está por darse entre las fuerzas invasoras y la guardia de Berk, y quedara registrada en la historia como lo más épico de este mundo.

–Y nosotros no estamos ahí –sentenció Ruff al final del discurso de su gemelo dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

–¡Ya basta! –gruñó Astrid volviéndose sobre sí misma para amenazar con su dedo índice a los gemelos rubios detrás de ella –. Tenemos una misión más importante que es ver por la seguridad de las familias y los más jóvenes. Esa es nuestra contribución a esta guerra y la cumplideros como lo ordenó Stoick –dijo retomando la marcha –, quien a parte me puso a cargo ante la ausencia de Hiccup.

El intenso discurso de Astrid fue seguido por un silencio incomodo y las miradas maliciosas de sus compañeros.

–Favoritismo –soltó en voz baja Ruff a su hermano tensando aún más el ambiente.

Pero antes de que Astrid pudiera volverse nuevamente y reprimir verbalmente a los gemelos Thorston, Snotlout se le adelantó explotando repentinamente:

–¡Oh por favor! –dijo –. ¡¿Quieren parar de una vez?! ¡Todo esto es una tontería! –te tomó de sus cabellos negros y los tiro con desesperación. El joven Jorgenson estaba tomando muy mal el hecho de que su tío hubiera elegido a Astrid en lugar a él para estar a cargo de los demás jinetes. "¿Por qué no él? ¿Qué había hecho mal?" no pudo evitar pensar mientras sentía una leve sacudida en el saco de mimbre que llevaba en su espalda, probablemente uno de los bebes nightmare había despertado –. ¿Y tú? –gruñó de repente volviéndose hacia Honey quien cerraba la marcha y caminaba silenciosamente desde que dejaron la aldea –. ¿Qué tienes? ¿No tienes nada sarcástico que compartir?

Honey levantó la mirada de sus botas lanudas que había estado observando todo el camino, al estar pérdida en sus profundos pensamientos. Cuando alzó su ojos verdes comes esmeraldas hacia Snotlout algo perturbador se captó en su mirada.

–Algo no está bien –dijo la gemela pecosa con una voz seca y perdida.

–¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Astrid deteniendo la marcha.

–Algo malo va a suceder –contestó con misticismo –. Lo presiento.

Los jinetes se quedaron helados y petrificados con sus palabras. Nunca en su vida habían visto aquella reacción por parte de la joven pecosa, pero era algo que definitivamente perturbó su corazón.

–¡Oh por favor! –gritó de nuevo Snotlout tratando de quitarse de encima el temblor que se apoderó de su cuerpo –. El tener que escondernos en ésta costa, el proteger a los niños y viejos, el que Astrid este a cargo. ¡Todo es por la misma y ridícula razón! ¡Este maldito lugar más aburrido de toda la isla, nada pasa por aquí! Por eso nos mandaron a este lugar y pusieron a Astrid a cargo en lugar de a mí –agregó con cizaña –, porque no esperan que veamos combate. O tal vez para que algunos no estorbemos.

–Snotlout, ya es suficiente –lo regañó Astrid.

–No hasta que se den cuenta que nada va a pasar aquí.

Pero al terminar su sentencia, una lluvia de flechas resonó con chiflidos por el cielo nocturno de la costa, en lo que cada una de ellas caía a una peligrosa proximidad de los marchantes en la playa.

–¡Nos atacan! –bramó Mulch alarmando a las familias indefensas que comenzaron a correr en dirección opuesta.

Todo era parte de la emboscada, ya que mientras huían en esa dirección, un grupo de bandidos Outcast salieron de la orilla del bosque con un furioso grito de batalla. Pudieron dar media vuelta antes de los alcanzaran con sus espadas y hachas.

–Me cago en Thor –masculló Snotlout quedando paralizado frente a un gigante soldado Outcast que estaba por rebanarle la testa con su hacha.

–¡Snotlout, abajo! –Astrid alcanzó a tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas y arrastrándolo al suelo con ella antes de que el bandido lo rebanara en dos.

Las tropas enemigas lograron acorralar a las indefensas familias contra el mar, quedaron completamente a su merced hasta que Mulch y Bucket saltaron frente a ellos blandiendo un par de garrotes. A pesar de ser solo dos contra una gran multitud, ambos comenzaron a pelear con gran destreza como todo vikingo Hooligan.

¡Chicos! ¡Tomen! –los llamó Mulch invitándolos a la batalla al arrojarles un par de espadas, hachas y mazos que le quedaban de reserva – ¡A la carga! – y sin más, se arrojó al combate.

No tuvieron que desrícelo dos veces a Astrid. La rubia tomó su hacha que cargaba fielmente en su espada y con rugido de batalla corrió contra del primer Outcast en su camino. A pesar de que la chica vikinga media la mitad de su tamaño y probablemente era tan solo un cuarto de su peso, Astrid podía mantener a raya al bandido que la atacaba con su espada.

Los gemelos compartieron unas cuantas miradas antes de tomar un par de hachas del suelo antes de lanzarse a la batalla. Snotlout tardó un momento al unirse al enfrentamiento, ya que no deseaba dejar su preciada carga desprotegida. Con cuidado se descolgó de los hombros el canasto de mimbre y lo depositó sobre la arena con cuidado, ante imitar a sus compañeros jinetes, gritando a todo pulmón como un loco y con un mazo alzado sobre su cabeza.

Aunque Mulch y Bucket y algunos d los indefensos habitantes de Berk tomaron armas para enfrentar con valor a los bandidos invasores, éstos seguían siendo demasiados para solo ellos; incluso los jinetes de dragones, le quedo claro un pequeño detalle que habían estado pasando de largo.

–Creo que Gobber tiene razón –comentó Ruff a su hermano mientras yacían molidos a golpes en las frías arenas de la playa de Freya.

–Sí, es importante entrenar con las cinco armas –admitió él al contemplar lejos las su hachas que fueron fácilmente arrebatadas por los Outcast.

El bandido que derribó a los gemelos alzó su espada sobre su cabeza, listo a soltarla con fuerza sobre las cabezas huecas de los gemelos, que sin duda terminarían partiéndose tal cual frutos secos. Pero antes de que asentara su golpe, Honey apareció delante de él casi de la nada llevando en sus manos unas conchas en sus manos.

–¡Honey! ¡¿Qué…?! –mascullaron los gemelos rubios.

La gemela Haddock se llevo un extremó de la conchas a los labios y en menos de un segundo, sopló con fuerza liberando del otro extremo una nube de polvo rojizo. Ésta cayó directo en los ojos del Outcast, que el pobre inmediatamente soltó su arma para llevarse ambas manos a su cara, mientras gritaba horriblemente de dolor.

–Wow –soltó Tuff levantándose del suelo con dificultad –. Eso. Estuvo. De puta madre.

–Sí, quién diría que tendrías tales brujerías debajo de la manga –dijo la gemela rubia apoyándose en su hermano para ponerse de pie.

–Ruff, no es bruje…. ¡Ahhhhh! –trató de explicar Honey, pero en su descuido un Outcast la tomó de la cintura y fácilmente la levantó del suelo, antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla.

Los gemelos Thorston gritaron por igual cuando un par de Outcast los levantaron tal cual sacos de papas y se los llevaron sobre sus hombros. Pronto, Snotlout corrió el mismo destino.

Ha como continuó el combate en la costa de Freya, más y más fuerzas enemigas se unieron, sometiendo a las indefensas familias; ni siquiera Mulch, Bucket o Astrid pudieron hacer algo para detenerlos. Los invasores los rodearon y pronto ambos guerreros vikingos fueron desarmado y agregados al grupo de desprotegidos. Al final solo quedo Astrid luchando.

Para su corta estatura a comparación de sus contrincantes, la joven Hofferson había logrado derribar ya a tres de ellos, y uno incluso terminó con una herida bastante fea en una de sus rodillas. Astrid iba a rematar al cuarto Outcast con su hacha, cuando un poderoso brazo la sujetó por detrás del codo y le torció su extremidad en su espalda. Soltando una alarido de dolor Astrid dejo caer su hacha, dejándola indefensa ante su atacante.

–Niña, eso fue bastante impresiona… –dijo una voz rasposa a su oído, azotándole el cuello con su pestilente aliento. Con el corazón en la garganta, Astrid se llevó una de sus manos a la cintura y tomó la daga de obsidiana que le había dado Stoick.

Antes de que lograra clavarla en la carne de su oponente, éste alcanzó a sujetarla de la muñeca, dejándola completamente inmóvil y a su merced. Era un sentimiento completamente desagradable para la joven orgullosa.

En cambio el Outcast, acercó la muñeca de Astrid a sus ojos y con ella la daga de obsidiana.

–Conozco esta arma –dijo la voz sobre la cabeza de Astrid mientras torcía las manos de la chica de manera dolorosa –. Pertenecía a Grabbit el Grim… Stoick la obtuvo con mí ayuda sin mal no recuerdo –las palabras del Outcast helaron la sangre de Astrid, quien no pudo evitar temblar ante la posibilidad –. Lo que hace interesante es… –el desconocido la volvió de golpe y la chica rubia se encontró cara a cara con el mismo Alvin the Treacherous –. ¿Por qué la llevas tú?

* * *

Hello people!

Estoy un poco más satisfecha de cómo quedo éste capítulo a comparación del anterior, pero todavía creo que no estoy al cien por ciento conectada en escribir. La verdad han pasado muchos cambios en el último mes en mi vida que han afectado un poco mi inspiración, ahora que se está normalizando y me acoplo a mi nuevo trabajo espero que el bloqueo de escritor se me pase pronto, en especial con la temporada nueva RTTTE a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me gustaría regresar a un capitulo de semana, pero no puedo prometer nada por el momento, mientras me acostumbro a la nueva rutina de mi vida. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Prefieren capítulos largos cada quince días? ¿O capítulos más cortos cada semana?

Unos cuantos detalles: Alvin en este fic es una mescla del Alvin de los libros y el de la serie. No es un tonto y bruto como el de la serie, pero sanguinario como se ve. No es un patético llorón como el de los libros, pero si un brillante y embustero villano. Éste Alvin sí que será peligroso para Hiccup y los demás.

En cuanto a la canción de Fishlegs, es Babe de Stix, un poco alterada la letra.

Y Lydia es un personaje de Skyrim. He jugado mucho últimamente.

Ya por último, nos vemos el **24 de Febrero.**

 **Feliz San Valentín!**


	52. El conquistador de dragones

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

El conquistador de dragones

.

.

El cálido ambiente del cesto de mimbre mantenía aletargados a los bebés nightmares que dormían plácidamente dentro de él, ni siquiera las constantes sacudidas lograron despertarlos de su estupor. Fue en eran realidad la inmovilidad del mismo lo que alertó a Pot roast a levantar su pequeña cabecita escamosa sobre la masa de pequeños cuerpos que eran sus hermanos.

El bebe desperezó su cuerpo con un largo bostezo antes de usar sus garras para reptar por el tejido del cesto hasta la tapa. Con un leve empujoncito de sus cabezas logró asomarse al frio exterior; el viento helado hizo que se arrepintiera de su salida inicial pero la duda del paradero del patán humano que atendía todas sus necesidades, cuyo constante movimiento lo había acunado hasta conciliar el sueño, y al parecer estaba desaparecido. A los alrededores del cesto no había ni un alma humana a la vista.

A pesar de ser un bebe y un simple nightmare, Pot roast no le gustó para nada lo que podían ver con sus grandes ojos amarillentos. No se encontraba en el cálido hogar del humano que le pertenecía a su padre, sino en una fría costa donde el viento salado y helado del mar le daba de lleno en sus fosas nasales.

Confundido con lo que se encontró, reptó de nuevo dentro del cesto para despertar a sus hermanos dormilones. Brisket, Ham hock y Sausages despertaron finalmente ante las constantes mordidas sin dientes de su hermano mayor y atendieron a sus leves quejidos.

Poco a pocos y libres de aturdimiento del sueño, los cuatro bebés nightmare salieron de aquel acogedor cesto de mimbre en búsqueda de su padre o en su defecto del apestoso niño humano que debería cuidarlos como se merecían.

* * *

–¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!... ¡Espera!

Le costaba mucho trabajo seguirle el paso a su amigo. Realmente Fishlegs comenzó a preocuparse de su condición física cuando se percató que no podía seguirle el paso a un chico escuálido con pata de palo.

–Baja la voz Fishlegs –le ordenó el muchacho pecoso casi en susurro si detener su larga carrera por la orilla del bosque. La apresurada marcha le provocaba una increíble irritación en el muñón de la pierna, pero simplemente lo ignoró ante el temor de lo que podía pasar.

Después de que Fishlegs le contó a detalle los terribles planes que tenía Alvin the Treacherous para Berk y sus habitantes no pudo evitar sentir miedo… miedo por su padre, su hermana gemela, Gobber, Astrid y los demás. Ni siquiera el hecho de que él era el objetivo principal del bandido Outcast parecía importarle ante el peligro que corrían sus seres queridos y amigos.

Aunque se encontraba agotado por la marcha infernal en la que sometió su cuerpo y piernas débiles, continuó sin detenerse ante el miedo que atormentaba su corazón y el escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo; una voz muy dentro de la mente de Hiccup lo cuestionaba por detalles que simplemente no podía pasar por alto: _¿Cómo era que Alvin se había enterado sobre él? ¿Cómo el rumor llegó hasta la isla de los Outcast? Y si la noticia de un chico que podía dominar a los dragones pudo haberse colado hasta un lugar tan desolado como aquella prisión de agua y roca ¿Qué otros se habían enterado de su condición?_

Su segunda preocupación estaba en el dragón de ébano que se encontraba atrapado en la isla de sus pares incapaz de volar sin su ayuda. Tal vez de momento Toothless no corría peligro inminente, pero si las habilidades de Hiccup ya habían llamado la atención de un bandido como Alvin the Trechorous, era muy posible que la existencia de un night fury llamara la curiosidad de otros.

Debía regresar con Toothless tarde o temprano, pero antes primero necesitaba asegurarse que los demás se encontraban bien.

–¿Pero Hiccup… –musitó Fishlegs casi sin aliento – por qué… no mejor… vamos a buscar a tu padre?

Ese era un buen punto. Al igual que los demás, Stoick the Vast se encontraba en la lista de venganza de Alvin y sus Outcast, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, su padre seguía siendo el jefe de Berk, un vikingo hecho y derecho que había enfrentado situaciones peores. Por los dioses, los que realmente estaban en peligro eran los indefensos de la costa, quienes según le había informado Fishlegs, eran el siguiente objetivo del antiguo vikingo Hooligan.

Sin duda, había resultado increíblemente conveniente toda la información que le había proporcionado Alvin a Fishlegs, de seguro creyendo que éste no sobreviviría a la caída desde el acantilado hasta mar. Ralamente Odín había procurado por él, al poner a Hiccup en aquel bote en el momento justo, de lo contrario Fishlegs sería un pescado muerto a la deriva.

Pero había otros detalles de los que habló Alvin que Fishlegs no se atrevió ni siquiera a comentar con Hiccup, algo que definitivamente le atormentaba e ignoraba su significado.

–No hay tiempo –finalmente dijo el muchacho pecoso sin detenerse y solo mirando sobre su hombro a su compañero que jadeaba con cada esfuerzo que daban sus pequeñas piernas –. Mi padre debe estar hasta el otro lado del bosque… la costa este se encuentra más cerca…

–¿Y si nos separamos?

Pero un leve descenso en el terreno provocó que Hiccup se deslizara hacía unas grandes rocas, Fishlegs que no podía ver en la oscuridad, se topó de sorpresa con la misma resbaladilla de fango y nieve, y se deslizó sin control aplastando a su amigo contra la maciza roca.

Hiccup aguantó un grito de dolor en lo que todo el oxigeno de sus pulmones se escapaba ante la presión.

–Lo siento –se disculpó el joven regordete.

–No te preocupes, no necesitaba respirar…

–¡Hiccup! –soltó de repente Fishlegs, pero fue enmudecido por la mano de su amigo que le tapó rápidamente los labios.

–Abajo –le ordenó Hiccup en susurró obligando al chico regordete a ponerse en cuclillas. Una vez que le quedo claro que el silencio era fundamental, ambos jóvenes jinetes asomaron sus cabezas sobre el gran pedrusco en el que se ocultaban, para observar del otro lado la costa este Berk, conocida como la playa de Freya.

Habían llegado tarde, los Outcast ya habían atrapado a los habitantes que se ocultaban en esa playa.

Los terribles bandidos a la orden de Alvin habían rodeado a todas las indefensas familias, a los viejos y los más chicos, y los juntaron en un grupo apretujado y terriblemente vigilado. A pesar de la distancia en que se encontraban, Hiccup y Fishlegs podían denotar el terror en sus rostros. Al frente del pobre grupo de prisioneros se encontraban Mulch y Bucket, quienes habían sido obligados a arrodillarse en la fría arena de la playa, mientras un Outcast los sujetaba respectivamente de sus barbas, mientras la hoja de una cuchilla se encontraba apretada contra sus cuellos. También y en la primera fila de los cautivos estaban atrapados los jinetes de dragones desarmados, apretujados los unos contra otros e indefensos; claro, con excepción de Astrid quien era detenida por el mismo Alvin.

El traidor la sujetaba hasta casi dislocarle los huesos del hombro con la extraña postura que obligó a tomar su brazo en el aquella sujetaba la daga de obsidiana que le había entregado Stoick. La rubia forcejeaba constantemente, pero sus esfuerzos no demostraban ningún cambio en la masiva figura del Outcast.

–Ja ja –rió secamente Alvin contemplando los inútiles intentos de la chica de liberarse de sus garras –. ¿No crees que ya deberías darte por vencida? –dijo burlándose de ella –. Vaya que eres terca. Dime muchacha ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–¡Solo te entregaré mi nombre cuando patee tu culo fuera de la isla! –soltó Astrid con tal rabia que sus apretados diente apenas dejaron escapar las palabras.

Alvin rió estrepitosamente con ese comentario. Sus seguidores Outcast imitaron su reacción aunque ninguno de ellos tendría el valor de hablarle así a su líder, o al menos no frente a su cara.

–¡Tiene fuego la mocosa! –continuó Alvin sacudiendo el cuerpo de la chica como si fuera poca cosa –. Muy bien chiquilla, lo admito. Tienes fuego en la sangre, como un buen vikingo; pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que estas en grave desventaja aquí. Así que se una linda niña, dime tu nombre y de donde sacaste la daga de obsidiana –le exigió sujetándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, esos grades y oscuros que parecían fosas sin fondo.

Con su mano libre, Astrid apartó la enorme el brazo de Alvin de su rostro el suficiente tiempo para apuntar y escupirle en la cara. Ante descabellado acto, un silencio terrible se apoderó de la costa en lo que los espectadores permanecieron estupefactos ante la acción de la chica, incluso Alvin quedo perplejo por unos segundos.

Cuando apenas unas sonrisas de orgullo comenzaban a formarse en los labios de los gemelos Thorston, Mulch y Bucket contenían la respiración y Mildew aseguraba la muerte de la rubia, Alvin abofeteó a Astrid con gran fuerza que la lanzó estrepitosamente contra el suelo. La rubia cayó de bruces en la fría arena, adolorida del brazo por la extraña posición que lo había obligado a tomar su captor y el rostro mojado por la nieve y hielo de la costa.

–¡Pequeña perra estúpida! – la llamó Alvin furioso limpiándose con una mano la saliva de su enmarañada barba, mientras que en la otra empuñaba la daga obsidiana. Si yo fuera tu jefe hace mucho que ya te hubiera mandado azotar por tu insolencia –agregó dando unos pasos hacia Astrid hasta alcanza a poner su enorme bota sobre la espalda de ella.

Desde su escondite, Hiccup presenció con cada detalle y escuchó cada palabra. El chico estuvo a punto de saltar al auxilio de la rubia sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando fue detenido inmediatamente por Fishlegs. _Era un suicidio lo que intentaba hacer._

Pero antes de que algunos de los dos amigos libres pudieran hacer algo más, alguien se adelantó en la defensa de Astrid:

–¡Déjala en paz! –retumbó otra voz en la costa que dejo helado el corazón de Hiccup.

 _De todas la personas que podían ser…_

Honey había dado un paso hacia delante con su acostumbrada impertinencia, pero pronto se vio intimidada cuando todas la miradas de los bandidos Outcast se enfocaron solo en ella. La gemela castaña pronto se dio cuenta de su error al presenciar el horror en la cara de sus compañeros jinetes, así como Mulch y Bucket. En su defensa, trató de decir algo alguna palabra cuando Alvin dejo a Astrid en el suelo para acercarse a ella, pero su voz se había muerto en su garganta.

 _Ella y su gran bocata._

Honey pudo sentir de repente como unas manos las sujetaron sobre sus codos y la tiraron lentamente hacia atrás en un acto de protección. Antes de soltar un chillido de espanto por el repentino contacto, Honey miró sobre su hombro para ver como Ruff y Tuff la jalaban en su dirección.

–Vaya vaya –dijo Alvin –, Stoick es realmente un pésimo líder. Todos los niños de Berk son unos pendencieros que hacen lo que quieren –explicó Alvin caminando lentamente en dirección a Honey sin apartar la vista de ella, mientras se podían sentir en la arena sus grandes pasos. Su mirada que parecía sedienta, escrudiñaban la delgada figura de Honey en la oscuridad. Hasta en cierto punto, la gemela sintió desnuda su alma ante aquellos ojos intensos e inyectados de odio –. Yo los tendría a raya desde hace mucho tiempo si estuviera a cargo de Berk.

Entre más se acercaba Alvin a Honey, Bucket y Mulch forcejaron para liberarse, pero al igual que Astrid, bajo el agarre de Outcast sus intentos fueron inútiles.

–Pe-pero… no es así –sentenció Honey armándose de valor a pesar de tener al terrible y famoso Alvin the Treacherous casi a un palmo de su rostro. La gemela Haddock podía sentir como las manos de los Thorston apretaron con fuerza sus brazos ante sus palabras, el pésimo olor de Outcast contra su rostro y como su propio cuerpo la traicionaba temblado de las rodillas.

El líder Outcast estaba tan cerca de Honey, que ésta pudo ver cada una de sus manchas y cicatrices en la piel de su cara, y los nudos de su enmarañada barba negra. Como sus ojos oscuros se encontraban levemente inyectados de sangre y su respiración azotaba su rostro. Alvin no solo era un bandido desalmado Outcast o un traidor Hooligan, era un poderoso guerrero vikingo, líder y asesino. Frente a él la gemela Haddock se veía mucho más pequeña y escullida que nunca; aunque su cuerpo no dejo de temblar, la niña le sostuvo la mirada y no parpadeó, se mantuvo firme como su sangre y condición lo exigía.

Si previo aviso, Alvin levantó su mano y sujetó a Honey de la mandíbula logrando sacarle un chillido de sorpresa; con extraña delicadeza para sus enormes y callosas manos, la apartó de los gemelos Thorston y comenzó alejarla del grupo.

–¿Crees que no sé quién eres? –casi le escupió el Outcast a la cara, mientras la obligaba a caminar de espaldas –. Esa cara, esas pecas y con esos ojos como esmeraldas –continuó arrastrando cada una de sus palabras –. Me recuerdas a tu madre de joven.

Honey no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en sus ojos. _¿Acaso… él conoció personalmente a su madre?_ Pero antes de que pudiera intuir alguna respuesta a su propia pregunta, Alvin la empujó hacia atrás dejando todo el cuidado que había tenido en un principio, para que la gemela pecosa fuera atrapada por Savage. El subordinado la sujetó de los brazo, obligándola a mantenerlos alzados.

Ante el pánico, el cuerpo de Honey se paralizó y nada pudo hacer contra el poderoso agarre de Savage.

–Después me ocupare de la princesita de Stoick –dijo el traidor con depravación en su voz mientras su mirada pasaba de la joven al Outcast que la sujetaba. Éste le correspondió con una sonrisa maliciosa –. Pero primero, hay una rubia que necesita un escarmiento – agregó indicando con su pulgar sobre su hombro el punto exacto donde se encontraba Astrid. Ésta se había puesto de pie, un detalle que no había pasado desapercibido para Alvin.

–¡Miserable canalla! –gritó Bucket indignado luchando contra su opresor, aunque se ganó un buen tirón de su barba –. ¡Enfrentar a niñas! ¡Se un guerrero honorable y pelea con un verdadero vikingo!

El desplante de Hooligan fue pagado con un golpe fuerte y precio. Los Outcast que sujetaban a Bucket y Mulch, los azotaron contra el suelo de un solo empujón, obligándolos a llenar sus bocas con arena. Los cautivos que presenciaron la escena soltaron un débil quejido en sorpresa y terror.

–El problema es que yo no soy un guerrero honorable –respondió Alvin sin siquiera volverse y enfocando toda su atención en la rubia que quería matarlo solo con la mirada –. Dijiste que me daría tu nombre cuando pateras mi culo – una terrible sonrisa se dibujó en su semblante al percatarse de la furia reflejada en los ojos de Astrid –. Muy bien –dijo e inmediatamente le arrojó la daga de obsidiana que la joven no tuvo el menor problema en atrapar en pleno vuelo –, quiero ver eso.

* * *

Stoick no pudo esperar más. Sus tropas se habían esparcido por todo el bosque de Berk y estaban demorando demasiado en reunirse nuevamente. No soportaba la presión en su pecho y el miedo que se apoderó de su corazón; tomó a los hombres más cercanos a él y ordenó marchar directamente a la costa de Freya.

Por desgracia se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la isla, lo que les tomaría al menos una hora en llegar, además de que era sumamente engañoso y peligroso cruzar los acantilados en la oscuridad de la noche. Muchos intrépidos habían perdido sus vidas entre esas rocas ante la falta de precaución o aquellos inducidos en la alegría del alcohol, ´pero eso ya no le importaba a Stoick. Alvin estaba por cometer el mayor acto de odio contra su persona… iba detrás de sus hijos.

Ese odio… esa rivalidad… estaba dirigida solamente a él. No tenía porque cazar a sus hijos como si fueran animales. Pero tal como su nombre lo decía, Alvin era un traidor, lo fue con su tribu, con su gente, con su costumbres, sus dioses y con su mejor amigo. Los actos en el pasado de Alvin habían generado en Stoick el gran deseo de venganza, pero su corazón compasivo que apreciaba a su amigo fue lo que impidió que Stoick fuera bautizado con el nombre del vengativo.

 _Un líder vikingo no siente… líder vikingo no se arrepiente._ Stoick había sentido… Stoick se arrepentía… de no haber matado a Alvin cuando pudo.

El líder vikingo seguía sin comprender como había sido posible… _¿cómo Alvin en primer lugar logró escapar de la isla Outcast? Y ¿Cómo logró enterarse de las habilidades de Hiccup?_ Pero Stoick no permitiría que tocar ni un pelo de su cabeza; primero muerto.

Le daba cierto alivio saber que su muchacho había abandonado la isla en busca de los dragones. Al menos por un par de horas, Hiccup se encontraba a salvo. Aunque no lo sería por mucho tiempo si éste llegaba a regresar a Berk, con o sin los dragones. Debía detener a Alvin antes de que Hiccup volviera.

Y por otro lado estaba Honey, la que aún se encontraba en la isla y la que había mandado con los demás a la costa de Freya… el lugar preciso donde se dirigía Alvin. _Que Thor la protegiera._ Habían pasado años desde que su antiguo amigo, y ahora enemigo a muerte, había visto a sus gemelos, en aquella época eran apenas unos críos y Stoick un padre viudo con grandes responsabilidades. No estaba muy seguro si llegaría a reconocerla. Pero _¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Si descubría que era su adorada hija? ¿Si terminaba descargando su odio a él en ell_ a? La sola idea le hacía hervir la sangre.

Stoick pudo sentir como el acido del estomago le quemaba la garganta ante la ira. Tal emoción lo hizo correr con muchas más fuerzas, sin importarle el riesgo de caer en alguna grita oculta en las profundas sombras en la oscuridad.

–¡HOOLIGANS! –bramó Stoick llamando a sus hombres que le seguía de cerca en la marcha –. ¡A LA BATALLA! ¡A LA MUERTE! ¡POR ODÍN!

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por los vítores de sus soldados que apresuraron más su paso y sacudieron las pocas armas que cargaban consigo.

Alvin y los Outcast pagarían caro el haber puesto un pie en su isla.

* * *

Muchas cosas se podían decir de Fishlegs, desde que era asustadizo, algo inepto, hasta mencionar su problema de sobrepeso, pero Hiccup tenía que admitir que su amigo poseía bastante fuerza. No importaba cuanto forcejeó para liberarse del abrazo de osos que le proporcionó el joven rubio, el gemelo Haddock no pudo escapar de sus brazos sin importar cuanto lo intentó.

Resultaba difícil para Hiccup mantenerse ocultó y sin hacer nada detrás de aquellos peñascos mientras sus amigos y familia corría peligro a manos del bandido Outcast, especialmente sabiendo que era a él a quien buscaba Alvin.

–Fishlegs… –musitó Hiccup tratando de escapar por encima de los hombros de su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo teniendo cuidado de no alzar la voz y revela su posición, a pesar de lo irónico que esto resultaba.

Pero Fishlegs no respondió a sus llamados y en cambio lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro contra el chaleco de piel de osos que cubría la espalda de Hiccup. Su desesperada acción no era ante el temor de su propia seguridad, sino por la de su amigo, aunque Fishlegs era completamente consciente de lo que sucedía tan solo a unos metros más allá de ellos.

Alvin había cumplido su palabra y puso en prueba las habilidades en combate de Astrid; por más de veinte minutos, el Outcast luchó contra la joven aprendiz de doncella de guerra, chocando daga contra daga. Y aunque la chica rubia mostraba sus grandes capacidades, Alvin le dejaba claro con sus burlas que toda aquella pelea era tan solo un juego para él.

–Que paso tus amenazas de hace unos momentos –se burló el Outcast mientras fácilmente bloqueaba la estocada de la chica sin ningún problema. Astrid le gruñó como un animal salvaje usando toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujarlo hacia atrás. Él solo inclinó levemente su espada para contrarrestar la arremetida –. ¿No decías que patearías mi culo?

Astrid rugió nuevamente y liberó su daga de obsidiana del contacto contra la hoja de acero de Alvin, para luego girar sobre sí misma e intentar estocarlo por un costado. Los movimientos de la chica fueron muy rápidos, pero predecibles para Alvin, quien sin problemas logró sujetarla de la muñeca antes de que la daga atravesara su carne.

–Vamos, esperaba más de ti… –le susurró Alvin al oído de la joven que respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo – Astrid… Hofferson.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco en lo que apartó su cabeza de su atacante, pero como Alvin la sujetaba de la muñeca no pudo ir muy lejos.

–¿Sa-sabes mi nombre? –espetó ella sin comprender las acciones del Outcast.

–Realmente subestiman mis conocimientos sobre ustedes –contestó Alvin con una horrible sonrisa en sus labios –. La mayor parte de mi vida fui un Hooligan, viviendo en esta isla, creciendo con sus padres y luchando a junto con ellos. Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que los vi (apenas unos críos), pero aún puedo reconocer a cada uno de ustedes –sentenció de ultimo pasando su vista sobre los demás jóvenes jinetes.

–¿Por qué fingiste no saber? –le soltó Astrid refunfuñando lanzando una terrible mirada de odio.

–Uno no muestra todas sus cartas hasta el último momento –dijo Alvin antes de jalarla de nuevo hacia él para apretar la espalda de ella contra su pecho, mientras que con su brazo cubrió sus hombros y cuello. La daga de Alvín terminó a unos centímetros del rostro de Astrid mientras que la de ella colgaba inerte de su mano.

Con aquel movimiento, el líder Outcast se ganó los vítores de sus seguidores y la miradas de repudió de los Hooligans cativos.

–¡Saben quién soy yo! –bramó Alvin dirigiéndose a todos los presentes –. ¡Y yo sé quien son ustedes! ¡Fuimos camaradas, vecinos… hermanos! ¡Hasta que me dieron la espalda!

–¡Tú traicionaste primero a tu gente, Alvin! –le respondió Mulch ganándose otro empujón contra la arena.

–¡Creo que único que puede gritar "traición" aquí, soy yo! –insistió el Outcast sacudiendo levemente a Astrid que insistía en escapar de su terrible agarre –. ¡Se me arrebató lo que se prometió y ahora he venido a cobrar!

Con tal sentencia, Alvin soltó una sonora carcajada que no tardó en ser imitada por sus seguidores.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Alvin? –le espetó Astrid con odio luchando con el grueso brazos que rodeaba su cuello.

–He venido buscando a un compatriota Hooligan –respondió éste con picardía –. Uno muy especial. Aquel que he llegado a escuchar hasta esa asquerosa prisión que es la isla Outcast. ¡Habló del conquistador de dragones! ¡Aquel vikingo que puede controlar a esas bestias escamosas!

Con aquella revelación, un frio terrible se apoderó de los prisioneros berkianos, generando diferentes reacciones en ellos: los jinetes no pudieron evitar tragar saliva, Astrid retuvo sus esfuerzos de liberarse de los brazos de Alvin, Honey casi cae de rodillas, inclusive Fishlegs y Hiccup que forcejeaban en su escondite se pararon en secos. Todos sabían a quien se refería Alvin.

–Recuerdo cuando vivía en esta isla –confesó Alvin con calma y casi nostálgico –. Como solían decir que éramos la tribu más fuerte por los terribles peligros que afrontábamos al día a día. Ahora puedo ver que no son más que un montón de patrañas –dijo de último escupiendo en el suelo.

–Ustedes no saben lo que es vivir como un Outcast, no conocen lo que es de verdad pasar hambre, luchar por sobrevivir cada segundo del día; pasar frio todas las noches y mirar sobre tu hombro todo el tiempo. Y eso es solo es el principio. Los dragones azotan sin piedad la isla sin tregua, consumiendo todo en su camino.

–Nuestra isla es un infierno en la tierra. Ustedes piensan que perdonaron nuestras vidas al condenarnos ahí, pero en realidad no han sentenciado a las fauces del Nidhug. Nos condenaron a una muerte horrible y lenta.

Las palabras de Alvin estaban llenas de odio, rencor y veneno. Con cada silaba que salía de su boca, se podría sentir su resentimiento y el verdadero sufrimiento que había pasado, y ante la mirada seca y muerta de su seguidores, ellos sabían de primera mano de lo que hablaba.

–Pero sí hay algo que debo agradecer a mi hogar Hooligan, es que me enseñaron a perseverar ante las adversidades –confesó Alvin casi con orgullo –, y a utilizar todo recursos a nuestras manos. Con esa idea en mente, quiero utilizar la fuerza más poderosa que tengo a mi alcance –agregó con fervor –. ¡Quiero tener el poder de controlar a los dragones! Hacer mi ejército de ellos y vengarme de todos aquellos que me traicionaron, como los que me dejaron morir en esa roca árida de muerte… nos dejaron morir –aclaró ante una mirada a los semblantes resentido de los demás Outcast.

–Así que ya me canse de este jueguito de persecución y búsqueda –sentenció de último denotando su falta de paciencia –. ¿Dónde está el conquistador de dragones? ¿Quién es? Y quiero que me lo entreguen.

Tal vez Alvin tenía razón, los Berkianos habían olvidado muchos detalles sobre su traidor Outcast, pero había algo que Alvin estaba pasando por alto sobre los peludos Hooligans y era la razón por la que él terminó en esa isla maldita fuera del archipiélago barbárico en primer lugar. Inclusive, era parte de su nombre. Los habitantes de Berk no eran traidores, mucho menos a su gente. Cualquiera de los presentes, a pesar de su condición de débiles, enfermos, viejos o incluso jóvenes, prefería morir que darle a Alvin lo que pedía. Claro, con excepción de:

–Que curiosa situación –musitó Mildew justamente detrás de los gemelos Thorston –; despídanse de Hiccup ¡Alvin! –pero antes de que los ojos del Outcast se volcaran sobre el anciano pendenciero, Tuff y Ruff le propinaron cada uno un fuerte codazo, directo al plexo solar y la nariz.

El viejo esperpento solo volvió los ojos hacia atrás antes de desplomarse tal cual un saco de papas, aunque los gemelos rubios tuvieron la precaución de evitar que tocara el suelo.

–¡¿Quién habló?! –exigió Alvin unos segundos después.

–Fue este viejo –remarcó Ruff sosteniendo un brazo de Mildew.

–Para han sido muchas emociones para su viejo corazón –explicó Tuff sujetándolo de los hombros.

–¿Mildew? –lo reconocía Alvin –. ¿Ese pedazo de fósil sigue vivo?

–Fósil, que cómico –agregó Tuff con una risita nerviosa. Tanto su hermana con él, soltaron al viejo esperpento que azotó como piedra en el suelo.

–La verdad Alvin, no sé qué decirte –soltó Astrid desde el terrible agarre en el cuello en que aún la mantenía el Outcast –; pero creo que no tenemos idea a que te refieres –mintió la rubia con una sonrisa mordaz.

–Así –Alvin apretó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de la rubia obligándola a soltar un leve grito de dolor contra su voluntad. Mientras una sonrisa diabólica se dibujaba en sus labios, Alvin apoyó la hoja de su daga en la mejilla de Astrid y lentamente comenzó a cortar su piel.

Solo requirió que la primera gota de sangre se derramara por su mejilla, para que Hiccup tuviera suficiente.

Era una situación curiosa y hasta irónica. Unos meses atrás (casi un año), todos los habitantes de aquella isla abrían jurado desear que llegara la oportunidad de que Hiccup desapareciera de sus vidas. Probablemente en el momento de la verdad no lo hubieran traicionado por muchos motivos, pero aún así exitista el deseo. Pero en ese momento, cada uno de ellos, sin importar su condición o debilidad, estaba dispuesto a ser torturado e inclusive morir por protegerlo.

Fue por ellos y más, que al muchacho no le importó que corriera peligros su vida, en darle a Alvin el arma que él quería, probablemente condenar al archipiélago de nuevo a una guerra con los dragones e inclusive la desesperación con la que Fishlegs lo retenía; Hiccup no pudo más, ni siquiera lo pensó. De alguna manera logró escabullirse de entre el fuerte abrazo de su amigo para brincar las rocas donde en las que habían permanecido ocultas todo ese tiempo.

–¡Soy yo a quien buscas! –anunció el muchacho pecoso revelándose ante los Outcast –. Yo soy el conquistador de dragones.

* * *

Hola nuevamente.

Primero quiero agradecer a todos que dieran su opinión sobre los tiempos de publicación y me parece que todos preferimos capítulos más largos aunque tomen más tiempo, incluso algunos les conviene antes sus actividades. Así que nos quedaremos con publicaciones cada quince días.

¿Qué tal les pareció este capítulo? ¿Y los ligeros cambios en la historia? ¿Les gusta el tono más maduro que tiene? Denme su opinión.

Y sobre opiniones ¿Ya vieron la temporada nueva RTTE en netflix? ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad a mí me parece que desperdiciaron muy buenas idea y muchos de los capítulos quedaron muy simples. Está bien en general, pero si hay bastantitos detalles que me parecen que se quedaron cortos. Hubo algunos capítulos de relleno que eran claramente innecesarios. Lo bueno es que finalmente le dieron a los fans del Hicctrid lo que tanto pidieron (que a mi parecer estuvo bastante ameno) pero irónica e escuchado muchas quejas de fue fanservice ¡Claro que era Fanservice! ¡Lo estuvieron pidiendo a gritos!

Pero lo que se llevo el premio fue Viggo tanto en lo más positivo y negativo. Los planes de Viggo eran estupendos y como engañaba y superaba a Hiccup fue ingenioso, al final de la temporada realmente no sabía a quién creerle a él o Ryker. Pero todo se fue al caño con la última escena que a mí opinión no tuvo el menor sentido. No sé quien tuvo esa mala idea de que Viggo capturara a Astrid al final, pero deberían darle una patada. Sé que no debería quejarme por usar a Astrid como damisela indefensa cuando acabo de hacerlo en este capítulo, pero realmente en el final de la cuarta temporada rayo en lo irracional. ¡Fue lo que más odie! Solo espero que en la siguiente y ya libres de las peticiones por más Hicctrid, escriban una mejor temporada.

Perdonen mi rabieta, pero la verdad me disgusto como un muy buen capitulo (estaba al borde de mi asiento) lo arruinaran de una manera tan ridícula, mala y cliché.

Ya dejemos la furia de un lado, les mando abrazos y nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo que será:

 **El 11 de marzo**


	53. Viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Viejos amigos, nuevos enemigos

.

.

Hiccup apretó sus manos con fuerza a la proa del barco Outcast mientras su miraba captaba como se alejaban cada vez más de Berk. Aquella isla que había sido su hogar toda su vida y nunca abandonado, era menos apreciable a la distancia en cuanto más se adentraban a mar abierto. En lo que el viento salado del océano le golpeaba el rostro pecoso y sacudía su cabellera castaña, el joven gemelo no dejaba de repasar en su mente una y otra vez el plan que había formado en milésimas de segundos, como su única ancla a la sobrevivencia.

Era algo completamente descabellado y casi imposible de realizar, pero no había pensado en nada mejor con el poco tiempo disponible que tuvo para idear algo. Debía regresar con Toothless de alguna u otra manera, era su única alternativa para poder detener a Alvin, salvar a la aldea y sus amigos… en especial a Honey.

Hiccup no pudo soportar mucho tiempo permanecer oculto detrás de aquella roca y presenciando las canalladas del Outcast; luchó para escapar del agarre de Fishlegs y revelarse ante Alvin como la persona que él buscaba. Fue completamente consiente que estaba cometiendo un acto de suicidio, y como era de imaginarse, Alvin no le creyó de inmediato.

En realidad los terribles bandidos Outcast se rieron a carcajadas de él en su cara… por casi quince minutos… sin interrupción. Que podía esperar, después de todo él era el escuálido e inútil heredero Hooligan, la vergüenza del gran Stoick the Vast… o al menos lo había sido por la mayor parte de su vida.

Aunque tenía todo en su contra, Hiccup jugó con cuidado sus cartas y metió el gusanito de la duda en la mente de Alvin una vez que terminó de reirse.

–¿No me crees? –le había dicho indicando sus alrededores –. ¿Acaso ves algún dragón en esta isla?

Casi pudo escuchar como los engranes en el cerebro de Alvin giraba ante aquella información, mientras la mirada penetrante del bandido lo evaluaba hasta los huesos.

–Llévame a la isla de los dragones y te probaré que lo que digo es cierto.

Le sorprendió a sí mismo lo seguro que se escucharon sus palabras en ese momento, incluso podría haber jurado que cualquier otra persona las pronunció en lugar de él. Al final rindieron frutos y Alvin le creyó sin más miramientos. Aunque fue bastante ingenuo de su parte creer que el bandido experimentado no se arriesgaría tan fácil ante sus demandas.

–Ella nos acompañara –le aseguró al muchacho quien pudo sentir el terror apoderarse de su corazón (aunque trató de no demostrarlo) cuando Alvin tomó a Honey de la muñeca y la sacudió frente a él – y si intentas algo sospechoso… romperé su cuello –sentenció el bandido con la más cínica sonrisa.

Ahora se encontraban los dos gemelos atrapados en un barco llenó de malvados Outcast en rumbo a la isla de los dragones y contando que un plan formado al calor del momento funcionara a la perfección. Fue por ellos que Hiccup tuvo problemas de reflejarle esperanza y seguridad a su hermana gemela a través de su sonrisa cuando su hermana gemela posó su suave y pequeña mano sobre su hombre pidiendo por su atención. El miedo estaba en su mirada y la consternación reflejada en sus facciones.

–Esta… es la PEOR idea… que has tenido en tu vida –le remarcó ella haciendo énfasis en las palabras adecuadas.

Su hermano trató de nuevo de regalarle una sonrisa cálida pero le resultó difícil. Estaba arriesgando mucho con tal movimiento. Y Alvin se aproximaba a ellos desde la popa del barco.

–Eso está por verse –comentó el muchacho posándose entre Honey el bandido Outcast.

–Disfrutando del viaje, pequeños vikingos –los saludó Alvin seguido de cerca por algunos de sus seguidores.

–Sip –dijo Hiccup con facilidad y hasta con una descarada sonrisa que dejo inquieta a su hermana detrás de él.

–Eso es maravilloso –soltó Alvin más jovial dando una leve palmada –. Ya estoy ansioso de ver al maestro conquistador de dragones en acción ¿No es así muchacho? –agregó de ultimo volviéndose a sus hombres.

Éstos asintieron con algunas sonrisas fingidas y leves gruñidos.

–Solo… esperemos –puntualizó Alvin bajando su mirada hasta quedar a la altura de la de Hiccup, que para sorpresa de todos los presentes se la mantuvo con calma – que esto no sea… una especie de engaño.

–No tiene porque serlo –respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa y en susurro.

–¡Perfecto! –vociferó el Outcast alzando sus brazos –. Ya pronto se darán cuenta que si siempre siguen las ordenes de Alvin the Treacherous todo… jeje, sale de maravilla –rió secamente denotando sus torcidos dientes.

Ante sus palabras, sus seguidores imitaron su sentido del humor con aquellas depravadas risillas, Honey no pudo evitar apretarse contra la espalda de su hermano, que permaneció estoico ante aquel desplante enemigo.

Algo se había poseído de él cuando dijo:

–Disculpa ¿Quién? –causando un infarto a su hermana y miradas ceñudas por parte de los Outcast.

–Alvin the Treacherous –repitió el líder de los bandidos indicando su pecho –. ¿No pueden decir que no me recuerdan?

–Nop –dijo altivamente Hiccup, mientras detrás de él, Honey cambio su asentimiento inicial con la cabeza a una negación.

–Yo fui un vikingo Hooligan durante mi juventud. Conocía a todos en la isla ¡Fui amigo de su padre! ¡Conocí a su madre!

Hiccup volvió a negar con la cabeza con descaro. Tenía que mantenerlos distraído, para que no se percatara de la trampa que le estaba tendiendo.

–¿Acaso no han escuchado mi nombre? ¿Mis actos? ¡¿Por qué me llaman the Treacherous?!

Hiccup encogió los hombros con un mohín. Alvin perdió la paciencia soltando un leve gruñido; sus manos como garras se abalanzaron contra el gemelo pecoso sujetándolo de su chaleco de piel de oso y jalándolo hacia sí. Hiccup soltó un leve quejido, mientras alcanzó a escuchar detrás de él a Honey chillar su nombre.

–Creo que no querrás saberlo –masculló Alvin cada palabra pegando su rostro contra el de joven Hooligan. La cercanía le permitió a Hiccup oler de primera mano el aliento y el desagradable olor caporal del bandido.

Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, le contestó:

–Obviamente no.

–Eso espero… –aceptó Alvin con una mirada ceñuda – y que esto no sea ningún truco o la vida de tu hermana… – agregó volviendo lo suficiente para poder apreciar como algunos de los bandidos Outcast intentaban pellizcar a Honey principalmente de los brazos o cualquier parte del cuerpo que tuvieran alcance.

La gemela pecosa se abrazó a sí misma tratando de evitar que alguno pusiera sus grasientas manos sobre ella.

–¡Hey! –se quejo Hiccup sintiendo por primera vez furia y miedo al mismo tiempo durante todo ese viaje, en lo que trataba de liberarse de la enorme mano del Outcast que lo mantenía suspendido del suelo un par de centímetros.

–O ella pagara con su vida –sentenció al final Alvin denotando toda la maldad que era posible formar en sus palabras.

* * *

Fishlegs aún se encontraba escondido detrás de la enorme roca aunque había pasado bastante tiempo ya desde que Alvin partió de la isla con los gemelos Haddock en su poder. La principal razón se debía a que el despiadado bandido le había ordenado algunos de sus secuaces permanecer en Berk y mantener cautivos a sus habitantes. Que terribles planes tenía planeado para ellos era desconocido para el regordete muchacho.

El joven jinete se asomó una y otra vez sobre la roca como si existiera la posibilidad de que los Outcast desaparecieran por arte de magia en una de esas ocasiones.

Pero no… seguían ahí.

–¡Oh por Thor! –repetía una y otra vez el chico en susurros –. ¡Oh por Thor!

 _¿Qué planearían hacer los Outcast son sus compatriotas Hooligans? ¿Iban a matarlos? ¿Llevárselos como a Hiccup y Honey? ¿Venderlos como esclavos?_

Por desgracia, Fishlegs recordó las horribles historias que contaban los más viejos a los jóvenes impresionables de las penurias y espantos en los que podía caer un vikingo solitario y desprotegido al enfrentase a un bandido en la aguas olvidadas del archipiélago. Despellejamiento por diversión, muerte o mucho, mucho peor.

Pero eso era tan solo el pico del iceberg en la cúspide de preguntas del pobre chico regordete:

 _¿Que había de los dragones? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?_ Alvin había escapado de la isla Outcast e invadido Berk con el solo propósito de encontrar a Hiccup y usarlo para controlar a los dragones, así como su querida Meatloug y sus bebés _. ¿Qué planeaba hacer con esas inocentes criaturas? ¡Eran bebés por el amor a Thor! ¡No maquinas asesinas!_

Y por último, quedaba el destino de los hermanos Haddock. Los planes de Alvin para Hiccup ya eran claros, pero lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo era lo de temer. Fishlegs conocía muy bien a su escuálido amigo para saber que no cedería ante tal petición con facilidad. _¿Qué sería capaz de hacer Alvin por conseguir que Hiccup cooperara con sus peticiones? ¿Era por eso se había llevado también a Honey? ¿Conseguiría lo que quería de él…. a través de ella?_

 _Tenía que hacer algo… pero ¿qué?_

–Piensa, Fishlegs, piensa –dijo para sí el chico regordete apretando su frente contra la fría roca que detrás se ocultaba –. ¡Ya sé! ¡El jefe Stoick y los guerreros! –soltó con alegría recordando que estos se encontraban combatiendo al otro lado de la isla las fuerzas invasoras de Alvin.

Si podía encontrarlos y guiarlos hasta la playa de Freya ellos podrían salvar a los prisioneros. Pero llegar hasta el extremo opuesto de la isla tomaría mucho tiempo, especial para él, sin mencionar lo que se demoraría en encontrar a los guerreros y traerlos de vuelta a la costa este. En ese lapso de tiempo, fácilmente los seguidores Alvin podían hacer abordar a los prisioneros en unas de sus naves y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

 _¿Pero qué más podía hacer un chico indefenso y solitario como Fishlegs?_

Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, un ruido detrás de él lo alertó.

–¿Eh? ¿Hola? -soltó el muchacho regordete aplastando su espalda contra la roca.

No hubo respuesta.

–¿Hola? –repitió temeroso.

Los arbustos a su alrededor se agitaron descontroladamente.

–¿No eres un Outcast verdad? –dijo casi en llanto.

De la nada saltaron cinco pequeñas figuras ante él, y el pobre de Fishlegs no pudo hacer más que cubrirse los ojos y chillar como una pequeña niñita. Fue un milagro de Odín que no hubiera sido escuchado por los Outcast (quienes pensaron que tal alarido se trató de pobre animal desgraciado cayendo a su propia muerte), ya que sus repentinos visitantes no se trataban más que de:

–Son solo los bebes nightmare de Hookfang –dijo el muchacho más relajado atreviéndose a mirar a los cuatro dragoncillos rojos acurrucados sobre su pecho y pidiéndole comida –. Esperen un momento… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Brisket, Ham hock, Sausages y Pot roast chillaron en respuesta.

–Ese Snotlout tramposo –se quejo Fishlegs olvidando momentáneamente la situación en que se encontraba –. Los ha tenido escondidos todo este tiempo, cuando los demás no hemos separado de nuestros dragones. Probablemente sean los últimos en la isla –dijo rascando la barbilla de uno alegrándose de ya no encontrarse tan solitario en aquella situación –. ¡Eso es! Chicos tengo una idea –agregó de último con una sonrisa.

Tal vez podía hacer algo por ayudar a su gente después de todo.

* * *

Los Outcast reían entre sí mientras lanzaba algunas que otras miradas asesinas a sus pobres prisioneros; como tortura adicional, murmuraban en voz bastante audible las atrocidades que pensaban hacer con ellos, cuando de repente escucharon un leve quejido en la orilla del bosque y los arbustos sacudirse constantemente.

En un principio lo atribuyeron a su imaginación y al cambio de luz a causa del inminente amanecer, pero el fenómeno se repitió con mayor intensidad para ser ignorado, y el movimiento de los arbustos fue más intenso en los que no dejaron de sisear ante el choque de sus ramas y hojas.

Los bandidos dejaron levente a sus cautivos y poco a poco su atención se enfocó solamente en aquellos arbustos. Algunos incluso caminaron hasta ellos lentamente blandiendo sus espadas en alto, listos para atacar cualquier cosa que se ocultar entre las ramas. En menos de un minuto, todo se encontraban distraídos en aquel punto en el inició del bosque que no se dieron cuenta del enorme y rechoncho chico regordete y rubio que se escabulló a plena vista por la larga costa hasta alcanzar a sus amigos.

–¡Fishlegs! –soltaron los demás jinetes con alegría y con horror en voz alta dándole casi un infarto al pobre muchacho.

–Shhhhh –soltó llevándose un dedo a los labios y lanzándole una mirada a los Outcast distraídos ignorantes de su presencia –. Los desatare –le confirmó sin perder un segundo en usar su corto cuchillo para cortar las ataduras de Astrid.

–No quiero apresurarte nuestro rescatador –le dijo Tuffnut una vez que terminó con las chicas y Snotlout –, pero puedes apresurar ese cuchillo antes de que los estúpidos Outcast se den cuenta…. –por desgracias sus palabras fueron en su tono normal de voz y a pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por callarlo, ya era muy tarde –. Huy, ya te vieron.

Con terror, Fishlegs alzó la vista justo en el momento en que los Outcast olvidaban el arbusto bailarín y los atraparon con cuchillo en mano. En completo pánico, gritó:

–¡Ahora!

Antes de que los Outcast pudieran aproximarse más a ellos, de entre los arbustos saltaron cuatro bolas de fuego incandescentes. Los bebés nightmare no tardaron ni un instante en clavar sus garras y diente en las espaldas de los enemigos de los Hooligans, haciéndolo exclamar en dolor, terror y prendiendo sus ropas en llamas.

–¡Esos son mis bebés! –exclamó Snotlout orgulloso como todo un padre alzando su puño al aire.

Pero el festejo duro poco tiempo antes de que los restantes de los Outcast se abalanzaran contra ellos. Astrid lista para combate como siempre, tomó lo primero que encontró en el suelo en defensa, aunque esto solo se tratara de una rama. Los gemelos y otros tomaron piedras, mientras que Fishlegs (el único con un cuchillo) se ocupaba en cortar las ataduras de Mulch y Bucket.

Su armas improvisadas no eran nada contras las macizas hachas y mazos de los Outcast que se les abalanzaban encima como bestias en brama, pero por los dioses que eso ya no les importaba más. Si iban a caer, caerían en gloria como todos unos vikingos.

Como si el mismo Forseti atendiera a su llamado por justicia, los bandidos Outcast comenzaron a caer uno a uno como piedras en la fría arena congelada de la costa tan repentinamente, que a los Hooligans nos les quedo más duda que era un acto divino del dios. Pero una vez que enfocaron más la vista y con el aumento de la luz por los primero rayos del sol del amanecer, pudieron percatarse que sus atacantes eran derribados por flechas que se incrustaron profundamente en la carne de sus espaldas.

Un poderosa grito de batalla resonó desde el bosque en lo que los guerreros Hooligan aparecieron como una estampida entre los troncos de los arboles, rugiendo con furia contra sus enemigos. Los Outcast no pudieron atemorizarse ante sus fervor y el fuego que parecía llamear desde los ojos del líder Hooligan; trataron de escapar como los cobardes y traidores que era, pero la mayoría no llegaron muy lejos y sucumbieron ante las pocas armas y furia de los valientes guerreros de Berk. Solo unos pocos fueron perdonados y apresados.

–¡Stoick! –llamó Mulch a su líder que parecía un gigante del Helhiem apunto de devorarse al mismo mundo. Cuando su llameante mirada de ojos de verdes se volvió a su súbdito vikingo, y con tal expresión fue fácilmente entendible porque por reflejo éste agachó la cabeza.

–¡¿Dónde está Honey?! –bramó Stoick sin esperar un segundo más. Gobber pronto apareció a su lado listo para controlar la situación. Los años de experiencias y la gran amistad entre ambos lo habían preparado para toda rabieta y temperamento imprudente de su amigo.

Las palabras de Stoick atemorizaron a sus compatriotas, que dudaron en pronunciar las palabras que todo padre no desea escuchar.

–Alvin se la ha llevado –finalmente confesó Mulch agachando más la cabeza como si él hubiera cometido dicho crimen –. Y eso no es todo Stoick… –agregó sabiendo que se vendría lo peor – también tiene a Hiccup.

Sería difícil de explicar cómo se transfiguraron las expresiones de aquel bravo guerrero vikingo, que fácilmente paso del miedo a la furia en cuestión de segundos. Con un ensordecedor alarido de furia, arrojó su hacha al suelo partiendo perfectamente a la mitad una dura concha marina. El líder dolido y temeroso, trató de controlar su respiración en lo que su mirada de nuevo entristecida se enfocó solamente en el mar delante de él que fue hermosamente bañado por los rayos del sol.

–Hijos…

* * *

Era otra mañana aburrida para Toothless en la isla de los dragones. El nightfury se encontraba recostado cerca de la costa tomando un baño de sol matutino para sus brillantes escamas negras. A pesar del delicioso picor sobre su piel, solo había una cosa en la mente del dragón o mejor dicho, solo había alguien. En ningún momento éste había dejado de pensar en su escuálido y pecoso jinete.

La separación con Hiccup había sido brutal para él, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que le prometió regresar y comenzaba a temer que no lo volviera a ver o inclusive, que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Lo cual era muy probable, ante la costumbre que tenía su pequeño gemelo pecoso en meterse en problemas.

Su ensañamiento era tal, que Toothless ni siquiera se inmutó ante la presencia de los bebés de su amiga Stormfly que jugaban y revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Todo parecía ser otro día sin variedad hasta que logró captar la vela de un barco en la distancia con a su agudísima visión. La posibilidad de que fuera Hiccup hizo que levantara la cabeza y se enfocara en el horizonte. Definitivamente era vikingo… pero esos navíos no eran de Berk.

Con un rugido dominante alertó a los demás dragones de la costa que rápidamente atendieron a sus llamados y corrieron a ocultarse dentro del bosque aledaño o las cuevas del acantilado. Toothless alzó la mirada buscando apoyó de su hermano dragón solo para descubrir que Furry ya no se encontraba en su acostumbrado punto sobre las rocas.

 _¿A dónde había ido?_

El nightfury avanzó unos pasos hacia atrás, ocultando su largo y esbelto cuerpo en una de las cuevas, utilizando la negrura de sus escamas para desaparecer en las sombras. Con su increíble vista aguileña escudriñó la playa ante cualquier movimiento una vez que el barco invasor tocó la costa.

Toothless había enfrentado a los humanos toda su vida antes de conocer a su pequeño vikingo y todavía recordaba muy bien los cuidados al tener a aquellos bípedos tan cerca de su guardia. Ajustó su garganta, preparando un disparo por si la curiosa silueta que pudo detectar en la costa resultaba ser peligrosa.

Pronto su nariz le advirtió que no lo era alguien de temer, en lugar de ello alcanzó sus fosas nasales la más maravillosa combinación aromas a papel, mar y madera de pino. Era el inconfundible olor de Hiccup.

Sin importarle nada más, Toothless salió de su escondite corriendo directo hacia su humano, sin siquiera percatarse que éste no se encontraba solo y parecía advertir algo a sus acompañante con su característico movimiento de manos.

Toothless no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él y derribarlo, su lengua surcó su rostro llenándose del asombroso sabor salado de su sudor.

–Hola amigo –dijo entre risillas bajas –. También me da gusto verte. Pero ahora necesito que me sigas el juego ¿de acuerdo?

Toothless no entendió que quería decir Hiccup y los extraños gritos que le siguieron, pero el nightfury no tuvo problemas en brincar detrás de él emocionado. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la silla de montar que había dejado Hiccup a su cuidado y el corazón del dragón dio un vuelco de emoción. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya tenía de nuevo a su jinete sobre él, volando sobre las cabezas de otros vikingos…. _¡Espera! ¿Otros vikingos? Esos no eran los vikingos de Berk. Estos olían más feo y eran mucho más greñudos._

Toothless pudo sentir la tención a través de las palmas de Hiccup sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Sus temores se volvieron realidad cuando presencio como la gemela de su jinete era retenida por varios de esos humanos y la amenazaban con una espada al cuello.

 _Pagarían caro eso._

Pero antes de que el nightfury pudiera dar su primer disparo, mucho más arriba de las nubes, cayó una masa peluda exactamente sobre los agresores de la gemela sin dañarla en lo más mínimo, aplastándolos de golpe contra las rocas de la playa. Furry se había ocultado en las nubes esperando el momento para actuar, justo como se lo había dicho a Toothless días antes.

Soltando unos disparos helado, Furry congeló a varios vikingos en lo que su jinete trepaba sobre su lomo. Pronto ambos hermanos dragones y los gemelos sobre ellos se encontraban en aire y listos para el combate.

Vaya que Toothless extrañaba eso.

* * *

Más que cualquier sentimiento terror, Alvin presenció maravillado como los dragones que montaban los hijos de Stoick aplastaban con su fuerza brutal a sus hombres, incluso varios dragones más emprendieron vuelo desde el acantilado y se unieron a la batalla ante el llamado del gemelo pecoso. Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, no existía excepción.

El Outcast estaba atónito, incluso una sonrisa casi diabólica de dientes amarillentos y chuecos adornó su rostro. _Los rumores eran ciertos, definitivamente ese muchacho era un dragon whisperer, justo como contaban las leyendas._

Haciendo a un lado a todo desdichados que se interponía entre él y su objetivo, Alvin volvió abordar su barco, donde recogió una poderosa ballesta; apuntó su arma al cielo, justo al ala de nightfury. Tendría dos premios muy pronto, el hijo de Stoick y la prole del rayo y la muerte.

La flecha de su arma salió afortunadamente unos segundo tarde, justamente cuando el barco en que estaba parado el Outcast se sacudió con violencia. Tratando de mantener el equilibrio, Alvin alzó la vista para descubrir que el ajetreo se debía a que otro barco había chocado al suyo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, un puño hizo impacto contra mandíbula obligándolo a clavar una rodilla en el suelo de madrera de la cubierta, en lo que una silueta avanzaba desde el nuevo navío hasta él.

–¡Eso es por secuestrar a mis hijos, mandito hijo de puta! –el segundo puñetazo de Stoick fue directo hasta su nariz. Alvin tambaleó un poco, aunque fue un daño mínimo para tremendo impacto que normalmente dejaba inconsciente a un yak en estampida.

El jefe Hooligan fuera de sí, dio un paso hacia atrás para preparar su siguiente golpe, en lo que Alvin se ponía de nuevo de pie y soltaba un desagradable escupitajo con sangre.

–Me lo dejaste muy fácil Stoick –lo provocó el Outcast, consiguiendo un grito de furia de su antiguo amigo. Éste se abalanzó sobre él, justo lo que Alvin esperaba, como su hacha detrás de su espalda.

Stoick esquivó muy apenas la filosa hoja del arma antes que cortara su piel, cuando esta surcó frente a él.

–Debí matarte cuando pude –gruñó el Hooligan sacudiendo su propia arma.

–Tal vez habría sido lo mejor –comentó Alvin con su característica sonrisa maliciosa.

El acero de ambos poderosos guerreros chocó una y otra vez, en un combate sin tregua. Ambos hombre estaban tan enfocados en su enfrentamiento que no se percataron como a su alrededor el resto de la flota de Berk acorralaba a los Outcast en la playa y los jinetes de dragones (reunidos con sus bestias) comenzaron la destructiva tarea de no deja en flote ninguno de los barcos de los bandidos.

Ante un fuerte estallido contra proa del barco en donde se llevaba a cabo tal titánico encuentro, Alvin se distrajo una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Stoick lo acorralara contra la orilla.

–¿Tú últimas palabras? –le preguntó Stoick con odio y rencor teniendo su rostro a unos centímetro de su oponente.

–Sí –respondió el Outcast fascinado con la situación –: Tu hijo será mío.

Stoick volvió a rugir, pero aprovechando su rabieta, Alvin le propinó una patada en el abdomen al Hooligan, alejándolo de él lo suficiente para arrojarse del bote que comenzaba a hundirse, perdiéndose en la aguas y escapando de las vengativas manos del padre.

Stoick soltó un resoplido en frustración al notar la superficie impávida. _Alvin había escapado… otra vez._

Esa mañana fue una victoria aplastante para Berk, los guerreros, jinetes y dragones humillaron a los Outcast, cuyo pocos sobreviviente no les quedo más alternativa que huir tierra a dentro de la isla de los dragones.

* * *

Para el atardecer de ese día, desde cubierta de los barcos de Berk ya se podía apreciar la delicada silueta de su hogar en la lejanía. Pronto estarían en su hogar… todos… hasta los dragones.

Hiccup se encontraba nuevamente en la orilla del barco presenciando el mar aliviado, solo que en esa ocasión con Toothless se encontraba a su lado lamiéndole los dedos, mientras una gran parvada de dragones volaban junto la larga flota de navíos de Berk. Eran maravillosa noticias, nuevamente los dragones eran recibidos en su aldea y con el status de héroes y protectores. Nunca más los Hooligans volverían a dudar de ellos.

–Lo que hiciste fue muy tonto –Hiccup escuchó detrás de él provocando que su sonrisa de satisfacción desapareciera. Era Honey la que se aproximó a él, en compañía de su Howl.

–Lo dice la persona que defendió del terrible líder Outcast, Alvin the Treacherous, a alguien que ella asegura odiar.

Honey no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de su hermano.

–Ah… yo… ¡Cállate!

Hiccup no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

–Ya en serio, Hiccup –lo interrumpió de nuevo su hermana tratando de denotar lo serio de la situación –. Todo eso fue muy arriesgado de tu parte, entregarte de esa manera a Alvin.

–Lo sé, pero al final todo salió bien.

–Pero ¿y si no hubiera sido así?

–Pero no sucedió.

–¿Pero…?

–Pero. No. Fue. Así...

–Pero pudo serlo –tajo una tercera voz uniéndose a la conversación. Hiccup y Honey alzaron sus miradas para toparse con la imponente figura de su padre. Stoick aún continuaba ardido por las acciones de Alvin, que no pudo ocultar su furia en su leguaje corporal, provocando que sus hijos agacharan la cabeza por reflejo.

Fue acto involuntario al que estaban acostumbrado, pero en esa ocasión paso algo diferente. Hiccup levantó la vista a su padre y:

–Estoy consciente de eso –insistió Hiccup con valor, aunque casi en susurro –. Solo sabía que tenía que llegar con Toothless de una manera u otra –soltó con más seguridad elevando su postura ante su padre.

Por unos breves segundos, Stoick presenció la determinación ciega en la mirada de su hijo y no pudo recordar cierta mujer testaruda que solía meterse en tantos problemas como ese muchacho. Al final el líder Hooligan se relajó levemente soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro.

–Solo prométeme –dijo con más clama – que tendrás más cuidado la próxima vez. Alvin es una persona muy, pero muy peligrosa, Hiccup.

–Papá –lo llamó el muchacho mordiéndose el labio mientras se debatía si debía preguntar algo que lo había estado aquejando –. Alvin dijo conocernos de bebés –comentó tentando el terreno –. Sabía que había sido un Hooligan, pero no creía que hubiera estado tan cerca a nosotros.

–Es cierto –agregó Honey –. Incluso mencionó mi parecido con nuestra madre cuando ella era de mi edad.

–Papá… ¿Acaso hay algo que debamos saber sobre el pasado de Alvin? ¿Sobre nuestro pasado…?

–¿O tú pasado?

Stoick entrecerró su mirada contemplando a sus dos pequeños hijos gemelos, dándole vueltas en su cabeza a las preguntas que estaban haciendo. Tenían razón tener curiosidad por su pasado con Alvin, pero éste se había vuelto un hombre tan peligro y la amenaza de él continuaba retumbando en su cabeza. _No. Él nunca permitiría que volviera a poner una mano encima a sus hijos._

–Lo único que deben saber es que es alguien que nunca más se acercara a ustedes. Lo juro.

* * *

Hola a todos

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? Hiccup se arriesgó mucho y ese exceso de confianza y buen corazón le traerá problemas en el futuro.

Durante este capítulo tuve varios problemas ya que me parecía que estaba quedando muy similar a la serie y me frustró un poco, es por eso que lo cambié a diferentes puntos de vista. Eso me hizo pensar en los siguientes capítulos y he tomado la decisión de hacer un cambio. En lugar de marcar los capítulos según la serie, voy a tomar las situaciones y las voy a mesclar en tres tramas principales (riders of Berk). No sé cuantos capítulos dedique a cada una, pero debo analizar que parte llevarán en ellas.

Así que como me va tomar un tiempo de desarrollar conceptos, creo que **el próximo capítulo tal vez tarde un poco más en salir. La fecha tentativa será el final de este mes.** Les sugiero estar al pendiente por si sale antes.

Cambiando radicalmente de tema, no sé si están enterados que a principios del mes salió el comic "The serpent heir" y según reseñas que he leído, dicen que está mucho mejor desarrollado que la cuarta temporada de RTTE. Estoy muy emocionada por leer y ver qué elementos más puedo agregar al fic; por desgracia la copia física que pedí se retrasara más en llegarme, si tarda mucha voy a tener que cancelarlo y comprarlo en digital.

Ya por ultimo Forseti es el dios de la justicia divina.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	54. Barnstardt

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 **Barnstardt**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

El alarmante escape de Alvin the Treacherous de la isla de los Outcast causó una gran conmoción en las vidas, no solo en los habitantes de Berk (quienes fueron los más afectados) sino también en los de otras islas del archipiélago barbárico y como en otros lugares donde alcanzó tal noticia. El famoso bandido y traidor que era muy bien conocido por los vikingos y temido ante sus crueles actos, provocaba con su libertad un estado de alerta constante entre las tribus del archipiélago.

Pocos días después del atentado de Alvin de secuestrar a sus hijos, Stoick the Vast recibió una nerviosa carta de su aliado Meathead exigiendo detalles de los ocurrido ante el sorpresivo ataque del traidor. Seguida cerca de la primera premisa, llegaron más cartas de diferentes líderes vikingos, todos completamente consternados y urgidos de noticias, hasta el punto de exigir una pronta reunión para esclarecer y planear el método más efectivo para deshacerse de la terrible amenaza que era Alvin the Treacherous de una vez por todas.

–Mira nada más –comentó Gobber mirando sobre el hombro de su amigo la carta de Grabbit el Grim que éste leía–, no tenía idea de que los Grims fueran unos artistas tan… abstractos, es un poco perturbador ese oso enojado que garabateó en la esquina –agregó indica el extremó del papel.

–Se supone que es un guerrero vikingo –le aclaró Stoick fastidiado.

–Arg –se quejo Gobber torciendo su sonrisa –. Aunque en cierta forma me alivia, porque resultaba algo preocupante la forma en que sujeta esa hacha. Hasta por un momento pensé que era una referencia a su…

–¡Gobber!

Las cartas, así como los motivos de las mismas no ayudaban mucho al humor del valeroso líder Hooligan. Alvin había sido muy claro con sus motivos en el intento de invasión a Berk, como su escape de la isla Outcast; todo era con la intención de tomar control de Hiccup y su don, y utilizarlo en su favor en una guerra contra sus enemigos y aquellos que los aprisionaron. Stoick aún no podía comprender como Alvin obtuvo información de las habilidades de Hiccup hasta su olvidada prisión en la isla Outcast; eso hacía inferir al guerrero Hooligan en todas las posibilidades del conocimiento público y de las tribus vecinas sobre las habilidades de su hijo.

Los Meathead eran consientes de los sucesos de la batalla contra la Muerte Roja en la isla de los dragones, pero aún ellos no sabían a detalle hasta donde llegaban las capacidades de Hiccup. Era como si alguien cercano a ellos hubiera infiltrado información personalmente a su enemigo declarado. Y eso preocupaba a Stoick a desmedida.

–Y… –llamó Gobber de nuevo su atención en la soledad del gran salón – ¿Habrá reunión?

Stoick soltó un fuerte suspiro en lo que su espalda se reclinó en el gran trono de madera tallada. Hacía años desde la última vez que todos los líderes de las tribus vikingas se reunían al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar. Experiencias y sucesos del pasado le enseñaron que resultaba ser un movimiento sumamente peligroso, incluso más que la amenaza por la cual se reunían en primer lugar. La muerte de algunos líderes en atentados contra su contra, fue los que los inclinó a simplemente realizar visitas esporádicas a aliados y correo mediante comerciantes y halcones.

Pero… con Alvin…

El poderoso guerrero Hooligan soltó otro suspiro en lo que si vista se enfocó en sus botas peludas. _¿Qué haría en tal ocasión? ¿Qué sería lo mejor para enfrentar esa situación?_

–No –respondió finalmente entregándole a su mejor amigo el manojo de papeles –. Al menos no por ahora.

 **-oo00O00oo-**

Pasaron meses sin novedades del paradero de Alvin y sus bandidos Outcast, hasta dar la impresión de haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Los temores y miedos se aligeraron un poco del constante estrés que se apoderó de Berk después del atentado en su contra; pero para algunos era una amenaza que nunca pasaba a segundo plano.

El gran jefe vikingo Hooligan era uno de ellos. A pesar de que muchos de sus mejores guerreros bajaron la guardia, Stoick continuaba atento y alerta, como si su acérrimo enemigo pudiera emerger de repente de entre las sombras de la mañana.

Pero no era el único al que afectó en desmedida la intromisión de Outcast en sus vidas; los jóvenes jinetes de dragones sufrieron también del impacto que era Alvin the Trechorous por primera vez en sus cortas existencias:

Astrid, en primer lugar, salió con su ego de guerrera herido. Alvin no solo la había derrotado en combate, sino que literalmente la había arrastrado por el suelo. La chica se obsesionó mucho con aquel hecho que inició un exhaustivo entrenamiento que la preparara para futuras situaciones de vida y muerte. _¿Cómo podría llegar a ser una doncella de guerra, si permitía que la derrotaran tan fácil? ¿Cómo era posible que al final fuera salvada por la intromisión de Honey y Hiccup? ¿Cómo iba a permitir que Hiccup volviera a arriesgar su vida por ella?_

La joven Hofferson no era ingrata, estaba agradecida y hasta sorprendida de que Honey la defendiera ante un imponente y traidor bandido Outcast, y que Hiccup hubiera resultado ileso de su precipitado plan. _Pero ¿Qué abría pasado si no?_ La vida de los chicos Haddock corrió grave peligro… por Odín, la vida de Hiccup aún estaba en peligro. Astrid sentía que no podían darse el lujo de siempre ser rescatada por dos chicos que apenas podían levantar una espada; y no lo pensaba en la forma despectiva, Astrid sentía que ella debía proteger de Hiccup, no al revés. _¿O no?_

Al menos algo positivo de aquel enfrentamiento, fue que eso llevó ambos jóvenes a estar más cerca. Y cuando me refiero a cerca, es a lo que nivel labios se refiere.

Después de que Hiccup y Honey regresaron sanos y salvos, Astrid no pudo evitar controlarse y arrojarse directo al cuello del chico y plantarle un duro beso en los labios, frente a todo el mundo.

–Miren nada mas –las palabras de Ruffnut paralizaron a Astrid justo al separarse del gemelo pecoso que quedo más tieso que una tabla –. Alguien no pierde el tiempo.

Astrid tuvo que enfrentar varios días consecutivos de las burlas de sus amigos y familiares, como ellos los puñetazos que recibían como respuesta.

En cuanto a los demás jinetes, los gemelos Thorston y Snotlout no captaron en un principió lo que significaba que Alvin the Treacherous continuara libre. En realidad, el patán Jorgenson estaba más preocupado en separarse de sus bebés nightmare que del peligro que corrieron sus primos. Pero al final no le quedo de otra que decirles adiós, ya que todas las crías de Stormfly, Meatloug, Hookfang, Barf y Belch, pronto encontraron compañeros vikingos que estaban dispuestos a cuidar de ellos.

–Snotlout, debes dejarlos ir –insistió Hiccup por enésima vez en lo que su primo continuaba abrazando con fuerza a Pot Roast.

–¡No! ¡Ellos son míos! ¡No me los puedes quitar! –bramó el chico Jorgenson.

–Viejo ¿Acaso estas llorando? –comentó Tuff con picardía.

–¡NO! ¡Es sudor, idiota! –bramó éste en un mar de lagrimas.

Otro punto positivo del la invasión de Alvin, es que finalmente el lugar de los dragones quedaba bien aceptado en Berk de una vez por todas. La gran mayoría de los Hooligans estaban convencidos que si no hubieran alejado a los dragones aquellos días, el ataque Outcast nuca habría tenido tal existo. Y cuando digo la gran mayoría, es porque una sola persona seguía en su contra y aferrado a las viejas costumbre. Quien más podía ser que Mildew.

–¡¿Qué pensarían nuestros ancestros si nos vieran ahora?! –exclamó el viejo en centro de la aldea sin obtener la atención de alguno de sus compatriotas Hooligans –. ¡Deben de estar muriéndose de vergüenza en el Valhala! ¡¿Dragones y vikingos?! ¡¿Juntos?! ¡Qué atrocidad! ¡Arrrggg! ¡¿Quién fue?! –agregó furioso con el puño al aire después de recibir una descarga de plasta de dragón en la cabeza. Un regalo de los gemelos Thorston.

Pero dejando al saco de huesos viejos a un lado, los dragones finalmente eran reconocidos como parte de Berk y sus jinetes los guardianes de la aldea. Era un importante paso, del que todos ellos deberían estar emocionados. La realidad era otra.

–Corazoncito –llamó la señora Ingerman a su hijo completamente preocupada al verlo ignorar sus alimentos en la mesa.

Fishlegs se había encerrado en sí mismo por varios días, extrañando en su comportamiento a sus padres y amigos; mientras que daban vueltas en su cabeza las palabras de Alvin the Treacherous: _¿De qué manera podían ser parecidos él_ (un joven regordete y tímido vikingo) _con el mayor traidor de la historia de Berk?_ El joven rubio se había refugiado en sus notas y actividades de la academia tratando de distraer su cabeza de tal asunto, hasta que al final y por su cordura, dejo a un lado todos sus temores ante la posibilidad de que todas las palabras del bandido hubieran sido un engaño desde un principio… _¿O no lo eran?_ Al final la duda no desapareció.

–Mamá –dijo el chico –. ¿Puede preguntarte?

–Claro mi amor ¿acaso algo te esta molestado?

–Es… solo que tengo… curiosidad –balbuceó nervioso jugando con sus dedos –. Mamá ¿Hay… algo diferente en… bueno, mí?

–¿A qué te refieres, corazoncito?

–No lo sé…. A que tal vez… no sea igual que los demás…

Le resultó difícil decir la palabra que deseaba, especialmente con la constante mirada consternada de su progenitora, que se intensificaba más a cada momento.

–Como si fuera como… un marginado…

Fishlegs casi cerró los ojos como si espera recibir un golpe, pero en cambio, ante las expresiones de su madre, parecía que ella lo había recibido. Después de unos incomodas segundos de silencio, Fishlegs comenzó a temer que en realidad hubiera algo que no debía saber.

De repente, su madre se lanzó hacia él desde el otro lado de la mesa y los sujetó tan fuerte de los hombros que provocó que el muchacho soltara un alarido de terror.

–¡Fishlegs! –le dijo ella casi con sus pequeños ojos desorbitados –. ¡No importa lo que escuches! ¡No importa lo que te digan! ¡Tú padre y yo te amamos mucho! –sacudió un par de veces a su hijo hasta que consiguió que éste asintiera con la cabeza.

Las dudas de Fishlegs aumentaron a comedida con aquella declaración de su madre, quien después de aquel arrebato requirió recostarse un par de horas y reposar. Pero por otro lado y en una forma casi paradójica había perdido el miedo a las mismas. El amor incondicional de su familia y Meatloug lo ayudarían a enfrentar cualquier oscuro secreto que le estuvieran ocultando.

El apoyo de los seres queridos era necesario para enfrentar cualquier situación difícil. Hiccup y Honey tampoco fueren ausentes de esto. Ante el intento de secuestro de Alvin cualquiera de la aldea, en especial el padre de los gemelos, esperaría que éstos se encontraran atemorizados y preocupados; tanto así, que muchos de ellos hicieron lo posible para hacerlos sentir cómodos y bien protegido. Si tan solo supieran que no era necesario.

Hiccup y Honey no tenían ni la menor preocupación por la acciones de Alvin the Treacherous. Claro que habían pasado grave peligro, y en el caso de Honey una sumamente preocupante, pero la contante presencia de sus dragones a cada uno de sus movimientos les daba una cierta sensación de invulnerabilidad. Además, los gemelos pecosos no perdieron un tiempo a regresar a sus rutinas y actividades, que lo último que pasaba por sus mentes era los peligros que corrieron ante las manos de traidor.

Pero los chicos Haddock no eran ningunos tontos, estaban perfectamente cocientes que no sería la última vez que sabrían del bandido Outcast y probablemente lo enfrentarían nuevamente en el futuro. Así que era mejor preparase para cuando el momento llegara.

Por desgracias, había otras preocupaciones de momento…

–¡Arg! –exclamó Hiccup agotado dejándose caer hacia atrás sobre su cama. Cuando su espalda chocó con la dura superficie de madera, una poderosa punzada de dolor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Toothless preocupado, soltó un leve gruñido ante su sufrimiento –. Estoy bien, amigo –le aseguró el gemelo pecoso atrapado en la misma posición a causa del cansancio.

–En realidad no suenas como si lo estuvieras –comentó Honey desde su puesto frente al escritorio de madera del rincón, sin si quiera volverse para contemplar el puchero de su gemelo –. Te escuchas como los jabalís que atrapa Furry para el almuerzo.

Al escuchar su nombre, el Woolly Howl asomó su cabeza del montón de pieles de animal que formaban su cama con una mirada adormilada. Al no ver ninguna otra reacción de su jinete, el dragón decidió continuar con su sienta; mientras Toothless a su lado, comenzaba a calentar su roca antes de dormir.

–Bueno, tú también te escucharías así si hubieras pasado toda la tarde tratando de arrancar arboles de la raíz.

Honey no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante ese comentario. Finalmente la chica soltó la puma de halcón que utilizaba para escribir las runas que practicaba, para volverse y contemplar a su hermano que le dirigía una mirada frustrada desde su cama.

–De los chiquitos –confesó Hiccup ante los ojos inquisidores de su gemela –. Casi como palos de escoba.

–Ah –soltó ella –. ¿Acaso otro de los trucos desesperados de Gobber de volverte campeón del Thawfest?

El gemelo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

El Thawfest. Un antiguo evento vikingo que se remontaba a la antigua época en que los primeros navegantes llegaron a aquel archipiélago barbárico. Era una serie de competencias que se celebraban al honor de dios Thor por brindarles su fuerza e Idun, diosa de la primavera y que traía finalmente el deshielo. Justamente el Thawfest se efectuaba cada tres años justo cuando el último rastro del invierno y nieve desaparecía de la isla, y daba comienzo a los cortos dos meses sol que disfrutaba Berk al año.

Debido a que tal evento festivo era un reflejo de la frescura, primavera y juventud, era importante que los jóvenes de la generación adecuada en edad, participaran en una serie de competencias que ponían a prueba su fuerza, destreza y resistencia. El ganador de ellas sería coronado campeón de Thor, su clan adquiría renombre y se celebraría una gran cena en su honor esa misma noche. Además, había un beneficio extra para triunfador, quien al demostrar ante la tribu que era todo un digno vikingo, se daba por hecho que había cumplido con su rito de madures.

Era por ellos que el Thawfest era un importante evento para los jóvenes vikingos de Berk y sin perder ni un instante, los chicos comenzaron de inmediato con el entrenamiento requerido para sobrevivir esos tres implacables días de sudorosa competencia.

En el caso de Hiccup, de quien no quedaba duda que había pasado su rito de madurez al salvar a los Hooligan de la muerte roja y terminado la guerra con los dragones, aquel festival de fuerza y juventud no resultaba ya tan atrayente. Por desgracias su padre y Gobber no eran del mismo pensar. En realidad del clan Haddock había ostentado la gloria de ser el campeón de Thor por varias generaciones seguidas, siendo el mismo Stoick the Vast el ultimo en conseguirlo. Después de ello el titulo cayó en manos de los Jorgenson y desde entonces lo pavoneaban con descarada prepotencia.

Stoick quería cambia eso ya que Hiccup tenía la edad de competir y así finalmente cerrarle la bocaza a su petulante hermano menor.

El joven gemelo Haddock pudo sentir el gran peso de las expectativas de su padre de nuevo sobre sus hombros; una carga que esperaba ya haber superado hacía mucho tiempo cuando aún peleaban con los dragones. Así que bajo el entrenamiento casi mortal y rompe espíritus de Gobber, Hiccup comenzó a prepararse para tal evento en que competiría con sus compañeros jinetes, su casi novia y su primo.

Honey era la única de aquella generación que quedaba fuera. Como la gemela llevaba a cabo su propio entrenamiento para convertirse vala, no era necesario que se uniera en aquellas competencias para demostrar su valía ante su pueblo. Una vez que se alzara como sacerdotisa habría cumplido ante su gente.

–Auch, auch, aaauuuch –se quejo una y otra vez Hiccup mientras se movía torpemente para retirarse su prótesis.

–¿Es mucho el dolor?

–No tanto como mis chillidos lo hacen parecer –respondió el chico, pero antes que pudiera decir algo más al respecto su hermana se subió a la cama junto a él y comenzó a examinarle el muñón –. ¿Acaso no conoces algo llamado espacio personal? –se quejo Hiccup mientras Honey le elevaba la pierna forzándolo aplastar su espalda contra la cama.

–Esto no se ve muy bien, Hiccup –dijo ella asiendo caso omiso a las quejas de su gemelo. Con la poca delicadeza que acostumbraba, Honey comenzó a flotar el muñón de su hermano con su ungüento especial –. Tu herida está resintiendo la carga excesiva de estos días.

–Ni que lo digas.

–No has pensado… no lo sé ¿no sobreexcederte?

Hiccup soltó un resoplido que hizo que su flequillo se elevara un poco.

¿Cómo no excederse cuando había tantas cosas por hacer? Después del ataque de los Outcast y la reafirmación de la posición de los dragones en la isla, Hiccup aprovechó la oportunidad para poner en acción un plan que había está desarrollando desde que los dragones paseaban libremente por Berk:

Había sido un problema cotidiano con los dragones, actuado como cualquier otro animal volador, que deseaban posarse sobre el techo de alguna choza; lo que siempre terminaba desastrosamente para el hogar de algún vikingo. Entonces el gemelo pecoso aprovechó para presentar un plan que consistía en un sistema de perchas del metal que fácilmente podía sostener el peso de gronckle o el de un vikingo ebrio, y así evitar que los dragones continuaran posándose en las casa.

Su padre y el consejo aceptaron de inmediato la idea y el chico, con ayudar de Gobber, comenzar la difícil tarea de fabricar estas nuevas perchas que cubrirían toda la aldea. El constante trabajo en la forja resultaba agotador, pero Hiccup no le importaba ante el éxito que podía resultar su idea y que posiblemente, abriría la puerta en el futuro a más proyectos que tenía en mente.

Pero por desgracia, con la cercanía del Thawfest, el trabajo en la forja no fue la única actividad diaria en que se enfocó el muchacho; también Gobber le programó una larga rutina para prepararlo ante las próximas competencias, sin olvidar mencionar el trabajo de la academia y el objetivo propuesto de los jinetes de descubrí su arma idónea.

Astrid, Snotlout y Tuffnut ya habían descubierto la suya (y el caso del gemelo rubio, resultó ser bi-diestro en cuanto al uso de la espada y el mazo). Mientras que Ruffnut no se mostraba muy entusiasmada como los demás ante el proyecto, en cambio prefería ocupar sus manos en aceites de pescado para el cuidado de su uñas, y sus dedos para robar los bolcillos. Fishlegs seguía desconectado del todo y Honey (quien no podía ni levantar una espada) veía la actividad inútil en cuanto su persona. Solo quedaba Hiccup:

–¿Aún crees en convertirte en espadachín? –le preguntó por decima vez Honey al ver algunos cortes en los pantalanes que cubrían sus piernas.

–Siento que la espada es lo mío –insistió el chico hasta con hastía –, y sí, lo he pensado. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No puedo dejar el proyecto de las perchas a la mitad si quiero que le consejo acepte mis demás proyectos y Gobber insiste en que practique para el Thawfest. Prácticamente mis manos están atadas –sentenció Hiccup mostrándole las palmas a su hermana.

Honey le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y torció levemente la boca conteniendo su comentario, y sin más, soltó la pierna de su gemelo haciéndola caer en la cama y provocándole una leve punzada de dolor.

–De acuerdo, es tu pierna –dijo ella marchando hasta la vela que iluminaba la habitación –. Piérdela si quieres –masculló ella antes de apagar la llama de un soplido.

 **-oo00O00oo-**

En realidad Honey no deseaba que su hermano terminara de perder lo que le quedaba de pierna; no como los gemelos Thorston que se aseguraban de causar el mayor daño posible a su contraparte y así como se divertían con el sufrimiento del otro. Pero en cierta forma la chica tenía razón, las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar si Hiccup continuaba a ese ritmo.

Poco a pocos los proyectos del joven gemelo Haddock se vieron afectados por la cantidad de trabajo que él mismo se sometía. Terminaba agotado por las largas horas de entrenamiento que planeaba Gobber para él, que incluían levantarse en la madrugada, un desayuno asqueroso de huevos crudos en leche de yak, una caminata a la orilla del bosque (sin ayuda de Toothless), lanzamiento de piedras (la mayoría más pesadas que él) y ser aplastado por algunas de ellas. Todo esto mucho antes que los primeros rayos de sol ocurrieran; después el resto de la mañana se ocupaba en la construcción de las perchas en la forja, seguido de un corto refrigerio de pan y queso, antes de pasar a la academia para la lección del día y terminar con la segunda parte del entrenamiento de Gobber que incluía la practica con las armas.

Toda una rutina infernal, ni siquiera el mismo Loki hubiera ingeniado tremenda tortura.

Y a como se acercaba Thawfest, la tediosa rutina no solo hizo mellas con el mal trecho y poco atlético cuerpo de Hiccup, sino también afectaba a su querido Toothless, quien pasaba más tiempo en tierra y menos en la nubes como él le gustaba.

Aunque no resultaba el mejor momento para surcar los cielos, ya que con el principio de la temporada de sol, comenzaron a acumularse una cantidad y muy poco habitual de nubes de tormenta sobre Berk. Pronto, las bizarras condiciones del clima se transformaron en una gran tempestad que descargó su poder sobre la aldea vikinga debajo de ella. Pero ninguna gota de lluvia cayó del cielo, en lugar eso, una gran cantidad de rayos resonaron con estruendosos truenos.

–Esto no es normal –comentó Hiccup desde la seguridad de su hogar mientras los rayos azotaban una y otra vez, y con mayor frecuencia sobre la aldea –. Nunca había visto una tormenta como ésta.

–En especial en esta época del año –agregó Honey a su lado, en lo que ambos gemelos y sus dragones, miraban el cielo a través de la puerta abierta de su casa.

–Yo solo una vez –confesó Gobber acercándose a los chicos –. Hace mucho tiempo, y se debía a una sola cosa.

–¿A qué? –soltó Honey escéptica alzando la mirada hacia el velludo vikingo.

–Jurgen Barnstadt –dijo Gobber en el momento en que un rayo alumbro el cielo con un sonoro trueno dándole un aspecto más terrorífico a su comentario –. Vaya, eso fue muy oportuno –puntualizó.

–¿Bar… quien? –preguntó Hiccup.

–Barnstadt –corrigió Stoick uniéndose a la plática desde el interior de su hogar –. Pero fueron puros rumores de viejas chismosas.

–Nunca subestimes los comentarios de la viejas arguendera, Stoick. ¿Esas mujeres tienen los oídos más agudos del mundo?

–No sé si lo han notado –marcó Hiccup carraspeando su voz para llamar la atención de los adultos –, pero hay algunos perdidos por aquí.

Toothless, detrás de sus jinete, asintió con la cabeza aunque no tenía ni idea de que hablaban los humanos a su alrededor.

–Barnstadt fue un ladrón que llegó de improvisto a Berk hace varios años, incluso mucho antes que ustedes dos nacieran. Tenía la mala costumbre de poner sus manos en los lugares equivocados, especialmente en los bolcillos de los demás y… ejem… las esposas de otros.

–Ya había robado a la mitad de la aldea cuando se le encontró con la señora Helgen en plenoeeeehhhh… "coff"–continuó Gobber la explicación pero se atragantó ante la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de su amigo que le pedía urgentemente que cerrara la boca.

–¿Pleno qué? –preguntó Honey con inocencia.

–Eh…. En pleno… en pleno… ¡en pleno saqueo! Se había robado muchas cosas de los Helgen.

–Su abuelo que era el jefe en esa época no tuvo piedad de él –se apresuró a agregar Stoick para distraer la conversación –. Ordenó que se atara a Barnstadt a un mástil de un barco y se le lanzara a la mar.

–¿Y lo hicieron?

–Desgraciadamente para Berk, sí –contestó Gobber –. Muchos dicen que los actos de Barnstadt en el pasado habían traído consigo la ira de Thor y finalmente lo alcanzó cuando se encontraba atrapado en el mástil. Un rayó como los de esta tormenta cayó sobre su casco y prendió fuego al bote y también la mayoría de la armada del Berk que se encontraba amarrada en el muelle.

–Fue un día triste en la historia de Berk –soltó Stoick enervado.

–Y para el señor Helgen –completó Gobber –, su honor nunca fue vengado y después de eso nunca pudo volver a dormir en la misma cama en que su esposa….

–¡Gobber! –lo acalló de inmediato Stoick. Y como si su alarido invocara la tormenta sobre sus cabezas, un poderoso rayo descendió del cielo hasta el centro de la aldea. Los habitantes de aquella casa quedaron atónitos mientras que a lo lejos, algunas de las chozas se prendían en llamas.

Cuando finalmente Stoick salió de su estupor llamó a gritos a la guardia de Berk mientras corría a la zona de desastre con Gobber pisándole los talones. Ambos en su prisa, no se percataron de las acciones de los dos gemelos que dejaron detrás. Al igual que su padre, Hiccup y Honey no tardaron más que unos segundos en intercambiar una mirada para lanzarse sobre sus dragones y buscar la ayuda de los demás jinetes.

Mientras en el centro de la aldea, el fuego abrazador se extendió rápido casa por casa, volviendo una tarea mucho más difícil para los rescatistas. Pronto, Berk se llenó de los gritos aterrados de las madre que buscaban a sus hijos entre el caos y los que actuaban desesperadamente por apagar las llamas. Y como una mala jugarreta del destino, justamente la tormenta que desata tal caos, no llevaba consigo ni una gota de lluvia. ¡Freyr! ¿Por qué había desamparado a los vikingos durante el tiempo de necesidad?

Berk ya había sufrido suficiente con los dragones, una terrible helada y los bandidos Outcast. ¿Por qué ahora tenían que acabar en ceniza?

Mientras los pensamientos pesimistas comenzaba a apoderarse de algunos vikingos y las energía de la guardia de Berk se acababa con sus pobres intentos de apagar el fuego con solo cubetas de aguas; la salvación cayó del cielo como el mismo perdón de los dioses… bueno, en realidad fueron los jinetes de dragones que con ayuda de sus bestias, habían trasportado fácilmente agua en barriles, extinguiendo el amenazador fuego.

Los chicos y sus dragones fueron recibidos con bitores de su gente una vez que la última llamarada desapareció y aterrizaron con gracia en el suelo.

–Gracias, gracias –musitaba Snotlout con presunción aceptando los halagos –. Lo sé, lo sé.

Hookfang a su lado solo hizo rodar sus ojos.

–Es una lástima –se quejo Ruff desmontando a Barf –. Esa destrucción estaba de puta madre.

–Sí –confirmó su hermano dolido apartando una lágrima de su mejilla –. Una verdadera obra maestra.

–¡Muy bien hecho, Hiccup! –aclamó Stoick a su muchacho y al resto de los jinetes. Dio tres palmadas en la espalda del chico casi derribando, por suerte Toothless logró atraparlo antes de cayera al suelo.

–Gracias, papá.

–Stoick, el agua extinguió todas llamas –le informó un fiel guerrero a su líder –. Pero las casas quedaron muy dañadas, no podrán ser habitadas hasta que realice las adecuadas reparaciones o podrían colapsar.

Aquellas palabras pesimistas fueron recibidas por murmullos de los Berkianos, pero como buen líder, Stoick actuó de inmediato llamando la atención de su gente a él:

–¡Empezaremos la reconstrucciones de inmediato! ¡Lo que quedaron desamparados tendrán que buscar un lugar para pasar esta noche! ¡El gran salón está abierto a refugiarlos, así como la casa de todo aquel que quiera hospedar a sus compatriotas!

Aunque sus órdenes fueron muy bien recibidas a pesar que la duda aún seguía latente en su gente. Se podía apreciar en sus rostros.

–¿Pero qué haremos si vuelve a suceder?

–Esa no era una tormenta normal.

–Nunca antes había ocurrido algo así.

Pero antes de que Stoick llegara a calmar los bríos, una voz mal intencionada hizo su clásica y pesimista mención:

–Claro que no fue una tormenta normal –poco a poco los habitantes de Berk fueron apartándose de la masa de cuerpos que eran, reunidos y apretujados en el centro de la aldea, para así darle paso al anciano Mildew –, se notaba a leguas que era un castigo divino por nuestros pecados.

Los vikingos murmuraron con mayor intensidad ante tal declaración.

–Oh uh –soltó Hiccup lanzándole una mirada su hermana anticipándose a lo que vendría.

–Es obvio que Thor no está feliz con nosotros y ha decidido castigarnos con esa tormenta.

–¡Espera un momento! –soltó Tuffnut dando un brinco–. ¿Esta destrucción la causó Thor? ¡Qué chingon! ¡Es por eso que es mi dios favorito! ¡Nadie destruye las cosas como Thor!

–¿Y por qué no estaría feliz Thor con nosotros? –le preguntó Stoick tratando de conservar la paciencia con el aciano y el gemelo rubio.

–¿Por qué más puede estar molesto un dios, Stoick? Porque no hemos actuado como es debido ante sus ojos; sus orgullosos guerrero vikingos permiten que los dragones vivan entre su gente…

–Los dragones han probado que…

–¡Pero esa fue solo la primera transgresión! –continuó el aciano mordazmente –. Ya que no ha sido lo único incorrecto en nuestras acciones ¿o me equivoco?

–¡Así es, herejes! –musitó Tuffnut con tono más grave y dramático –. ¡Todos serán castigados por insultar el gran nombre del mismo dios de rayo y destrucción!

–¡Pecadores! –lo apoyó su hermana señalando con un dedo acusador a los demás vikingos –. ¡Pecadores!

Pero antes de que continuara fomentando la histeria, Honey le dio una leve señal silenciosa a Furry para que usara los cuerpos de los gemelos rubios como almohadas y acallara definitivamente sus blasfemias religiosas.

–No están ayudando –masculló la chica mientras leves gemidos de los gemelos rubios salían por debajo del cuerpo peludo de Furry.

–¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto, Mildew? –Stoick retomó la conversación sabiendo de antemano las tretas del viejo decrepito.

–El Thawfest –respondió éste con una sonrisa maliciosa de dientes podridos –. Por generaciones ha sido dedicado solamente a nombre de Thor ¿pero qué se ha hecho ahora? Lo realizamos en honor Heimdall.

Ante sus palabras, un silencio casi sepulcral se apoderó de la plaza central de Berk.

Aunque existía un trasfondo en las palabras de Mildew, había algo de verdad en sus acusadoras declaraciones. Por muchas generaciones, tal vez todas aquellas en que los peludos Hooligan vivieron en Berk, había dedicado el Thawfest en honor a la diosa de la primavera y dios de rayo, pidiendo así por la fuerza de éste y la victoria ante sus pares. Pero con los reciente sucesos que habían cambiado rotundamente la vida en la isla, se había decidido que en aquella ocasión debían celebrar aquel evento de los jóvenes en nombre de Idun y Heimdall, dios de la protección y la luz, y éste así los ayudara en los oscuros tiempos por venir ante el escape y amenaza que era traidor Alvin the Treacherous.

–Maldito saco de huesos –se quejo Gobber escupiendo sus palabras a aquel viejo –. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

–Porque no es la primera vez que ha pasado. ¿Acaso debo recordarles a Barnstadt?

–¿Ban… quien? –soltó Snotlout.

–Un pecador –contestó Mildew con dramatismo ganándose la atención de todos los presentes –. La tormenta que nos ha lanzado Thor es igual que la misma que atacó a Barnstadt cuando estaba atrapado en el mástil. Es clara señal de un castigo divino.

–Eso no te toca decidirlo a ti –sentenció Stoick perdiendo la paciencia.

–Soy un anciano, mi voz es sabiduría.

–Pero no eres el sabio de la aldea –lo rechazó Gobber con su mano y garfio sobre su cintura –. Ese puesto solo le corresponde a Gothi.

–Pero en su ausencia, yo soy el más viejo que queda.

¡Huy! Golpe bajo. Efectivamente, la anciana Gothi no se encontraba presente en Berk en aquellos momentos y en realidad estaría ausente por una larga temporada en lo que hacía su acostumbrada peregrinación con las demás viejas de las tribus. Era una antigua costumbre donde compartían conocimientos con sus pares y se quejaban de los más jóvenes, que solo se efectuaba durante la temporada más cálida del año. Por ello no estaría presente para bendecir aquel Thawfest; por ello fue sencillo cambiar la deidad a la cual se celebraría el festival y la razón por la que Honey tenía demasiado trabajo aprendiendo runas.

La anciana le había encargado a la gemela Haddock aprender lo básico de los designios de estos símbolos para antes de que ella regresara a casa, así como practicar una canción de victoria que debería recitar la noche del banquete después de Thawfest en honor del ganador.

Pero regresando a las cuestiones de los viejos, era costumbre que estos fueran los guardianes de las antiguas leyes: el más anciano era el que procuraba por la sabiduría y el segundo por las tradiciones. Cuando el viejo Wrinkly vivía, él era el responsable de la segunda tarea, pero a su partida esta quedo en manos de Mildew. Y sin Gothi en la isla, su posición era mucho más fuerte como anciano.

–¡Aún así no depende de ti! –insistió Stoick perdiendo la paciencia –, solo alguien con los conocimientos de las runas puede entender el designo de los dioses.

–Y esa solo puede ser una sabia como Gothi… –sentenció Gobber tratando de ayudar – o en su defecto su aprendiz… –y agregó echándolo a perder.

–Oh uh –soltó Honey dándose cuenta lo que eso implicaba. Casi en cámara lenta pudo a preciar como los habitantes de Berk fueron volviendo sus cabezas en su dirección.

–¿Sabes leer las runas? –preguntó el primero rompiendo el silencio del momento.

–¿Conoces los deseos de los dios? –poco a poco la multitud se fue abalanzado desespera sobre la pobre y pequeña jovencita pecosa.

–¿Sabes lo que depara el futuro?

–¡Hey! ¡Hey! –pidió ella levantando las manos mientras los aldeanos la rodeaban apartándola de su hermano y dragones –. ¡Esperen, aún estoy aprendiendo las runas y a penas estoy empezando a usarlas en la adivinación!

Pero sus palabras en cambio de tranquilizar a los vikingos, estos se emocionaron tratando de captar la atención de Honey. Como ya bien se sabe, los vikingos son terriblemente supersticiosos y la magia genera en ellos tanto miedo, como admiración. Era normal que fácilmente perdieran la cabeza por saber más por el misticismo.

–¡BASTA! –bramó Stoick con un rugido sobreprotector alejando a la muchedumbre de su hija –. Castigo de Thor o no, es suficiente por un día –sentenció fulminando con la mirada a sus súbditos –. Las casas no van a arreglar solas, comenzaremos de inmediato la construcción, luego…. –hizo una leve pausa apretando a Honey a su costado y clavando sus ojos verdes en Mildew – veremos nuestro problema con la divinidad.

Al final, Stoick tenía mucho más poder sobre su gente y poco a poco se fueron marchando a realizar sus obligaciones sin dejar de murmurar entre ellos. Pero el líder vikingo estaba seguro que esa discusión estaba lejos de terminar, en especial mientras escuchaban a Mildew vociferar:

–¡No olviden a Barnstadt!

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo.

Estoy consciente que me estoy contradiciendo publicando este capítulo antes de terminarlo, pero la verdad ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que subí algo y me pareció muy buen segmento para hacer corte. Lamento no poder cumplir lo prometido de retomar la historia con un el capitulo completo y que probablemente no podre hacer lo que tenía pensado de terminar la temporada en tres mega capítulos, pero la verdad se me hace más difícil escribir en tan largos plazos. Es muy probable es que suba capítulos más cortos pero más seguido, aunque ya no voy a prometer nada por si luego cambio de nuevo de opinión.

También por eso no daré fecha tentativa para el siguiente capítulo. Cuando llegué, llegara.

No tengo mucho que decir por ahora más que "Lo siento" y que gradezco a todos por la paciencia que han tenido, especialmente a: **karisay, , Sombra02, LunaBeatriz1, Mercenary Grey Fox, Anzhu, Omnipotente Vargas y a los invitados** por sus maravillosas palabras de aliento, y a todos los nuevos seguidores que han se han unido durante este mes de ausencia.

Gracias por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	55. La locura de Thor

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 **La locura de Thor**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene cierto material sensible (humorístico) con tono religioso. Puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por favor discreción.**

–Y como si no fuera suficiente presión el constante temor de que pueda estar tramando ahora Mildew, anoche mi padre me remarcó la gran importancia que tiene ganar el Thawfest ante el temor colectivo fanático religioso que se ha apoderado del pueblo desde la tormenta.

Hiccup soltó su larga cantaleta mientras continuaba martillando arduamente un largo pedazo de metal para darle forma. Junta él, en la forja de Gobber se encontraba Astrid, recargada contra unos barriles escuchando atentamente, pero sin mucho entusiasmo, las angustias del gemelo pecoso. Para ella, era más que una tormenta en un tarro de hidromiel, pero siendo vikingos una simple bebida podría traer resultados desastrosos.

–¿Y tú que le respondiste?

–¿Responderle? –soltó el joven sin dar crédito a sus palabras, volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro para lanzarle una mirada angustiada a Astrid –. ¿Qué podía responderle? "Escucha papá no será que exiges un poquito con tus aspiraciones a que resulte victorioso en una competencia estrictamente física, cualidades de la que carezco desde el nacimiento (por cierto, muchas gracias por ello), sin olvidar mencionar que no importa quién gane el Thawfest ya que estoy casi seguro que la mayoría de la aldea encontrara la manera (y posiblemente estúpida) de empeorar la situación. Por que como ya sabes, lo vikingos no tienen muy buenos antecedente manejando el estrés en lo que se refiere a la inminente ira apocalíptica de nuestro dios favorito. Pero… no te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme con gusto por el equipo… una vez mas" –agregó un impresiónate monologó abandonando su trabajo para realizar una serie de pantomimas mientras marchaba a largo de la forja de un lado a otro.

–A mí me parece un argumento razonable –dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa.

–Muy graciosa, Astrid.

–Pero conociéndote –dijo recargando ambos codos sobre la superficie del barril para recargar su barbilla en ambas manos –probablemente te quedaste callado y aceptaste todo el peso del mundo entero en tus hombros de nuevo.

Toothless que dormía hecho un ovillo en una orilla de la forja soltó fuerte un resoplido y alzó la cabeza dándole la razón a la chica rubia.

–El peso del mundo entero suena muy extremo ¿no? –la contradijo Hiccup –. Yo solo diría que del mundo conocido.

–Hiccup –lo llamó ella endureciendo la mirada en manera desaprobatoria.

–Lo sé, los sé –se rindió finalmente él volviendo a su martillo que muy apenas podía levantar con una mano –. Pero puedo asegurarte que con mi nuevo plan todo se resolverá, de eso estoy convencido.

El dragón de ébano volvió a soltar un resoplido en total desacuerdo.

–Yo pienso igual que Toothless –confesó Astrid con tono burlón, aunque realmente en el fondo se encontraba preocupada de la nueva idea loca de Hiccup.

–Wow, su apoyo incondicional me conmueve –declaró el chico con acido sarcasmo –. Por cierto, les pediste a los demás que vinieran antes del medio día ¿verdad?

–Por supuesto –contestó Astrid fingiendo estar ofendida. Se apartó del barril donde había estado recargada toda la mañana y se aproximó al chico pecoso que tenía dificultades para aplastar un cierto pedazo de metal poco cooperativo –. Aunque ya los conoces, no son precisamente el ejemplo modelo de la puntualidad y el orden. Además, no estoy muy segura que Snotlout despierte tan pronto con el fuerte puñetazo que le di –confesó ella con calma mientras examinaba sus rosados nidillos que continuaban algo irritados por el contacto físico con la nariz joven patán.

–¿Se puede saber que hizo ahora para ganarse tremendo castigo?

–No mucho, solo existir.

–Astrid –soltó Hiccup imitando el tonó que ella utilizó primero en él.

–¡Arg! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Tan pronto llegué a su campo visual, fue suficiente para que intentara desplegar sus encantos como un yak en celo. Aunque confieso que preferiría mil veces al yak.

Hiccup no pudo evitar una carcajada. Eran esos los momentos que más atesoraba y la razón por la que le encantaba estar con Astrid. Tal como cuando eran apenas unos críos. La joven Hofferson siempre encontraba la manera de cambiar su humor.

–¿No te molesta? –preguntó de repente ella sacando al gemelo Haddock de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué Snotlout me coquetee? –dijo ella en tono más bajo y con algo de seriedad –. Ustedes están emparentados y… él sabe… que tú y yo… –por alguna razón la voz de Astrid se fue perdiendo y su rostro tomó un leve color carmín.

–Bueno, yo… –masculló Hiccup imitando el sonrojo en su rostro mientras rascaba nerviosamente su nuca –no sabía… que hubiera un nosotros…

Su tonto comentario lo hizo ganarse un ligero puñetazo de la rubia en el hombro, pero suficiente para dejarle un tremendo moretón que aparecería el día siguiente.

–Solo bromeo… –agregó nervioso evitando a toda costa de la chica rubia a su lado que esperaba con ansias su respuesta –. En realidad, no me afecta... porque sé –se apresuró a completar ante la cara de sorpresa de Astrid –que en realidad no éstas interesada.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras.

–Además, es interesante ver cuánto castigo puede recibir Snotlout antes de que aprenda la lección –dijo Hiccup tratando de aminorar el ambiente –y esto lo digo con solo con fines experimentales. No porque lo disfrute.

–Claro –contestó la rubia con claro escepticismo, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–Y regresando para el Thawfest ¿Estás lista?

–¿Lista?

Ante las palabras del chico, Astrid le arrebató el martillo de las manos con gran facilidad para luego comenzar a realizar piruetas con éste usando leves movimientos de sus muñecas. Lo lanzó en el aire un par de veces antes de atraparlo sin siquiera mirar y terminando su demostración dando un fuerte golpe al pedazo de metal que Hiccup había estado toda la mañana intentando doblar, emparejándolo por completo.

–¿Eso de deja alguna duda? –coqueteó Astrid levemente y guiñando un ojo, antes de regresarle su martillo al gemelo pecoso.

–Nop –dijo él tajantemente –. No me queda duda con ese descarado desplante de habilidades que dejan en ridículo cualquier intento de probar mi masculinidad.

Astrid soltó tremenda carcajada que enrojeció sus mejillas. El verla tan feliz sacudió por un momento el corazón de Hiccup y por unos breves segundos olvido todos los problemas que cargaba sobre su espalda.

El agradable momento, así como la risa de Astrid, fueron interrumpidas por un potente barullo que se intensificaba a las afueras de la herrería. Al asomarse por una de las ventanas para descubrir la fuente de tal caos, ambos jóvenes vikingos se toparon con la gemela Haddock, marchando furiosa hacia aquella construcción seguida de cerca por una horda de vikingos. Cada uno de ellos no paraba de hablar en lo que preguntaban una y otra vez a la chica, mientras las frases que salían de su boca perdían significado ante la mescla de palabras de todos los parlantes.

Se notaba con claridad como Honey fingía ignóralos mientras avanzaba con la mirada clavaba al suelo y con los puños apretados. Lo único que impedía que la muchedumbre cayera de lleno sobre la pequeña y delgada jovencita, era porque ésta se encontraba protegida por su fiel Howl. Incluso cuando estaba a un par de metros de entrar en la herrería, Furry se volvió furioso hacia los vikingos y con un potente gruñido los desalentó a continuar con su persecución.

–¿Qué fue todo eso? –fue lo primero que le preguntó su hermano tan pronto ella y Furry entraron por la puerta.

–Histeria colectiva, Hiccup –respondió Honey sacudiendo sus brazos –. Histeria colectiva.

Furry se adentró más en la forja hasta llegar con Toothless. El nightfury alzó la cabeza para saludarlo, pero en cambio el howl ignoró por completó sus movimientos y se dejo caer de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Toothless usándolo como almohada.

–Desde el día de ayer en que Gobber tuvo la fantástica idea de mencionar que estudio las runas –explicó Honey –, todo insisten a que les diga que les depara el futuro o peor aún, quieren saber porque Thor está enfadado con la aldea –refunfuñó la chica castaña dando un leve pisotón –. ¡Como si a mí me importara que carajos pasa en la cabeza de un dios!

–Shush –la cayó de inmediato Hiccup sacudiendo sus manos –. No digas esas cosas; o al menos cuando están otros cerca de ti. Algunos no queremos que nos caiga un rayo en la cabeza.

Honey le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

El antiguo arte de leer las runas era una tradición muy antigua que difería de leer y escribir. Los símbolos que se usaban eran diferente y con otros significados, algunos muy complejos para entenderlos a simple vista. Era una acción que en general usaban los sabios, ancianos y valas para descifrar el futuro, las estaciones de cultivo, las estrategias de guerra, los tratados de paz y por supuesto, los designios de los dioses. Los vikingos que eran muy supersticiosos, acudía cada vez que podían a la lectura de las runas, incluso era tradición para los líderes de las tribus acudir a un lector de estos símbolos para determinar el nombre que debía llevar su heredero.

–Pero no te preocupes, Honey –le aseguró Hiccup a su hermana levantando ante ella el pedazo de metal que había estado trabando toda la mañana –. Con este plan finalmente calmaremos la ira de Thor.

Honey le contestó con una mirada exceptiva.

Justamente aquella mañana, Hiccup y Astrid habían acudido ante el consejo de Berk y el jefe Stoick para plantear la reciente idea del muchacho que consistía en construir la primera y más duradera estatua de Thor… hecha con metal. Los percheros que construyeron para los dragones demostraron ser lo suficientemente resistentes al soportar la tormenta de rayos del día anterior, por lo cual pareció el mejor material para llevarlo a cabo. Aunque para Astrid (quien no era una persona muy devota) la idea de la estatua le parecía algo completamente inútil; pero los miembros del consejo estaban desesperados y temerosos, y Stoick dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera con tal que calmara los ánimos.

Así que sin más problemas aceptaron el plan del chico Haddock. Ya solo Hiccup necesitaba la ayuda de todos los jinetes y sus dragones para armar la estatua antes de que iniciara el Thawfest (día en que justamente se revelaría). Pero planearlo era mucho más sencillo que llevarlo a cabo.

–¿Se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes, par de tarados? –soltó Astrid altiva tan pronto vio a los dos gemelos Thorston.

Una vez que todos los jinetes con sus dragones se reunieron frente a la herrería los dos hermanos rubios destacaron de los demás ya que vestían un par de largas sotanas negras, cuyas capuchas cubrían sus huecas cabezas.

–¡Silencio!... pecadora –soltó Tuffnut señalando acusatoriamente a Astrid, quien no se intimido en lo más mínimo –. Tus palabras son blasfemia para los seguidores devotos de la religión del verdadero dios.

–¿El verdadero dios? –preguntó Fishlegs.

–¡Dios de la destrucción! ¡Dios del caos! ¡Dios de la genialidad! –vociferó Ruffnut alzando sus brazos al aire.

–¿Y ese sería…? –se animó a preguntar Hiccup.

–Thor nada más y nada menos.

–¡Thor protégenos! ¡Thor sálvanos! ¡Thor aplasta con tu rayo a los pecadores con el más grande espectáculo de llamas y luces!

Un resoplido colectivo de los demás jinetes se apoderó de la escena en lo que los gemelos Thorston hacía su danza al cielo.

–Ahora si se… –soltó frustrada Honey. Para la gemela había sido una pésima mañana con todo mundo invadiendo su espacio personal para preguntarle cuales eran los designios de los dioses; lo que menos necesitaba era un par de idiotas con una nueva secta de un dios único –. Primero: Thor no es el dios de la destrucción, ni del caos o la genialidad; segundo: ¿quien le dio a entender que podían ser sus profetas? La gente ya está suficientemente asustada para que ustedes salgan con tales estupideces.

–Aaaahhh –musitó Tuffnut dando un paso atrás ofendido –. ¡Blasfema! ¡¿Cómo osas de insultar de esa manera la verdadera religión?! ¡Barf, Belch! ¡Quemen a la bruja por impía!

–¡¿Qué?!

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera generar una respuesta, el zippleback dio un par de pasos hacia a Honey creyendo que se trataba de un juego, mientras que una de sus cabezas comenzó a producir chispas. La postura del dragón fue lo suficientemente alarmante para que Furry diera un salto hacia adelante defendiendo con su cuerpo a su delgada jinete. El Howl detuvo los ademanes del zippleback con un estruendoso rugido.

–¡Wow! ¡wow! ¡wow! –Hiccup también avanzó hacia adelante seguido de cerca de su nightfury e interponiéndose entre los dos dragones –. Nadie va a quemar a nadie.

–¿Bruja? ¿Me llamaron bruja? –exclamó Honey a los gemelos sin poder creerlo.

Astrid y Snotlout no pudieron evitar soltar unas leves risitas.

–Hey, Thorstontos –los llamó el chico Jorgenson ignorando completamente el momento tenso y trayendo la atención a su persona –. Y esta religión suya ¿Qué cosa profesa?

–Es sencillo –explicó Tuff tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado –. La tormenta de ayer eran clara señal de que Thor está furioso y que esta por lanzar el ragnarok sobre nosotros. Debemos concentrar nuestra adoración a él para salvarnos del fin del mundo.

–¡Pero el ragnarok no es controlado por Thor! –gritó Honey irritada por la inexactitud de los hechos que relataba el gemelos rubio.

–Así que hay rezar solo en el nombre de Thor –la interrumpió Ruff descaradamente sin evitar sonreír –, seguir las todas palabras de sus dos profetas… –agregado indicándose a ella y a su hermano.

–Y sobre todas la cosas, dedicar solo uno de tus días a alabar al único dios –completó Tuff satisfecho de sí mismo.

–O sea ¿Qué solo debo dedicar un día a la semana a rezar a Thor y tendré un lugar seguro en el Vallhala?

Los gemelos Thorston asintieron al mismo tiempo. Snotlout alzó su puño al cielo satisfecho con la respuesta, mientras que Astrid y Fishlegs negaban levemente con la cabeza y Honey se cubría el rostro con horror.

–De acuerdo… acólitos de Thor –los llamó Hiccup tratando de conservar la calma en aquella locura matutina –. Antes de que continúe reclutando seguidores para su secta, hay una estatua a su dios único que debemos armar y será mejor que trabajemos pronto antes que el fin del mundo caiga sobre nuestras cabezas ¿sí?

Sorprendentemente, los jinetes acataron la orden de Hiccup a la primera y comenzaron a armar la estatua de Thor de metal; pero lo que era más sorprendente aún, que el joven pecoso ingenuamente creyó por unos breves minutos que todo resultaría bien así de fácil. Pronto descubrió el problema de poner a un grupo de jóvenes revoltosos y sus dragones escupe fuegos en tal tarea no era tan buena idea después de todo.

Hiccup tardó casi una hora en convencer a los gemelos rubios que Thor no tenía cuatro brazos. Honey no fue de mucha ayuda en ello, ya que cada vez que trataba de corregir a los Thorston insistían en que su alma sería devorada por gigantes de hielo en el Hel.

–¡No hay gigantes en el Hel! –vociferó Honey prácticamente jalándose el cabello en frustración. Su hermano tuvo que retirarla de la escena antes que sufriera un ataque neurótico.

Tampoco Astrid resultó de gran ayuda, ya que la rubia tenía sus propio problemas lidiando con Snotlout, quien insistía en impresionarla con sus desplantes de fuerzas que solo conseguían arruinar el metal forjado de la estatua. Actos que imitaba Hookfang provocando un daño mayor.

Y por último estaba Fishlegs, quien equivocó dos veces las piernas y los brazos dejando un Thor bastante deforme.

–Cuando las piernas y brazos son tan robustos, es difícil diferenciar –se justificó el joven regordete apenado frente a la anormal figura de metal.

Ya pasaba más de medio día y no había logrado terminar la escultura que estaba planeada en armarse en tan solo quince minutos. Para desgracia de Hiccup, y sus nervios, su padre hizo su aparición en compañía de la mayoría de los vikingos del consejo en su acostumbrada inspección de la aldea.

–No sabía que Thor tenía manos en lugar de pies –señaló Stoick a su hijo una vez que le echó un vistazo a la escultura de metal.

–Lo sé –se quejo Hiccup dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, mientras Fishlegs se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Stoick soltó un leve resoplido en lo que sus manos reposaron en sus anchas caderas. Aprovechó un momento en que los vikingos que los acompañabas se dispersaron alrededor de la estatua, para susurrarle a su hijo al oído:

–¿Espero… que tengas todo en control como dijiste?

El tono burlón de su padre le dejo claro a Hiccup que éste lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Generalmente, el muchacho respondería tal comentario con un chascarrillo sarcástico, pero debido a la poca paciencia que le quedaba de una eterna mañana de locura, el humor de su padre le pareció inoportuno.

–¡Todo está en control! –dijo él con firmeza en lo que tomaba de nuevo un martillo y comenzó a dar un par de golpes a la estatua –. ¡Lo tengo muy bien controlado! –sentenció seguro imitando la postura altiva de su padre, pero con su último golpe desequilibro la chueca escultura de metal que comenzó a inclinarse hasta caer de espalda con un fuerte estruendo.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron solo el joven Haddock que continuaba con la misma postura, con la mirada firme y una sonrisa débil. Toothless ocultó la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras en lo que Hiccup continuaba dando la espalda a la estatua derrumbada.

–Eso fue planeado –dijo al final el chico indicando a su padre con el martillo, pero un leve tic en el ojo denotaba lo cerca que estaba por perder la cordura.

–Aja.

–A este ritmo primero terminara el Thawfest antes de que la estúpida estatua esté lista –indicó Snotlout airoso a Astrid al otro lado la plaza central de la aldea–. Que será una lástima que no esté en mi coronación de victoria.

–Ahora eres tú el que perdió la cabeza, Snotlout –le respondió la chica con una fingida carcajada antes de darle la espalda y continuar martillando un pedazo de metal que serviría como el ancho cinturón de Thor.

–Vamos, nena –dijo el joven Jorgenson –. Yo sé que la que pierde la cabeza por mí eres tú –agregó alzando los brazos presuntuosamente. Astrid no tuvo que ingeniárselas para darle una respuesta despectiva, porque casi inmediatamente el padre de Snotlout lo llamó a gritos.

El joven moreno que estaba muy acostumbrando a acatar de inmediato las palabras de su progenitor dio un leve respingo, antes de correr a un lado de Spitelout como un chicuelo temeroso.

–¿Señor?

–Tranquilo muchacho, no pasa nada –dijo Spitelout suavizando su tono de voz, pero a experiencia de su hijo, no era algo de fiar–. Solo quiere saber si estás listo para mañana.

–Claro –respondió Snotlout relajándose antes de volver a adoptar una postura petulante –. Jorgenson somos los campeones del Thawfest.

–Así es, mi muchacho –respondió su padre orgulloso posando su enorme y musculoso brazo en el hombro de su hijo, pero más que un acto de apoyo, era con la intensión de acercarlo a su persona y hablarle al oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que Astrid (a un par de metros de ellos) los pudiera escuchar –. Pero como futuro campeón debes de reconsiderar tus opciones.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Bueno, los Jorgenson son campeones natos. Nuestro clan es uno de los más fuertes de Berk y…. bueno, no debemos manchar nuestro gran nombre mezclándonos con otros que no están a nuestro nivel.

Snotlout no pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante el comentario de su padre. Desde que tenía memoria, para el joven moreno su progenitor era un ejemplo de gloria y honor, a pesar de ser un hombre presuntuoso, estricto y orgulloso. Snotlout quería crecer y ser como él, y Spitelout quería lo mismo, así como la gloria de su clan siguiera en lo alto y haciendo competencia con los Haddock. Snotlout no era ajeno a la presión por ello, pero a diferencia Hiccup, él chico Jorgenson cubría más fácilmente las expectativas de un adolecente vikingo. Y su padre quería que continuara así.

–No he podido evitar notar tus avances a Astrid –dijo Spitelout.

–La tengo babeando por mí –respondió el hijo orgulloso y petulante.

–Y no puedo negar que es bastante agraciada y que tienes muy buen gusto. Por desgracia, ella viene de un clan en decadencia…

–¿Eh?

–No quiero decir que Astrid busque aprovecharse del nombre de nuestra familia, pero es fácil ver para quien sería más provechoso.

–Papá –dijo el joven –. ¿Quieres decir que debo alejarme de Astrid?

–No, no, no –corrigió Spitelout con una sonrisa –; pueden seguir siendo amigos… y tal vez no hay nada malo en lago de diversión ¿verdad? –guiñó descaradamente un ojo a su hijo –. Pero debes tener presente que nada serio puede haber con esa chica. Ella no está nuestra altura.

Snotlout se quedo mudo, con la boca entre abierta como un pescado a punto de morir asfixiado. Sus ojos, tan grandes como platos quedaron enfocados en su padre, mientras su mente se quedo en blanco.

–No te preocupes –terminó Spitelout dándole a su hijo unas ultimas palmaditas en su mejilla –. Habrá chicas mejores y más dignas de ti –y sin más, marchó con los demás miembros del consejo que continuaron con su patrulla de la tarde alrededor de la aldea.

El joven Jorgenson se quedo mudo sin saber que pensar o decir, simplemente salió de su trance cuando algo lo golpeó en el hombro al pasar a su lado.

Astrid lo había escuchado todo.

–Hey, Astrid –la llamó Hiccup al verla pasar con la cabeza baja pero con paso decidido en dirección del bosque de Berk seguida de cerca por Stormfly –. ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Necesitamos tu ayudad! ¡Astrid! –le gritó una y otra vez mientras ella se alejaba cada vez más fingiendo no escucharlo.

Hiccup habría ido detrás de ella, pero por desgracia el peso de una de las piernas de la estatua caía sobre sus brazos.

Por su parte la muchacha continuó con paso firme, ignorando su alrededor o las lagrimas que se escurrieron por su mejillas. Ella tenía que continuar entrenando…. Había un Thawfest por ganar.

* * *

Hola a todos

Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo y me hubiera gustado entregar algo más largo con la cantidad de tiempo que paso, pero como lo he mencionado últimamente mucho, por favor, tengan paciencia.

Quiero agradecerle a los nuevos seguidores por unirse a la lectura y espero que a todos les gustara este capítulo donde reinó un poco la locura. Se podría decir que Thor puso a todos un poco locos ¿eh?

Además creo que con este se han dado cuenta que no habrá que esperar hasta RTTE para tener un poco de Hicctrid. La cosa va en serio desde temprano y por ello habrá más drama. Espero que tampoco no les pegue la locura de Thor y se frustren con lo que tengo planeado para este par.

Ya por último, hace unas semanas llegó mi copia de comic The Serpent Heir y aunque la historia desperdició cierto potencial, definitivamente voy a utilizarla para el fic. Claro que ira justo en la misma línea de tiempo que le toca y eso sería hasta después de la segunda película. Y para eso falta…. Algo. Jejeje.

Bueno, ya para terminar muchas gracias por todo, leer, seguir y comentar. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	56. Saca lo peor de ti

**_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_** ( ** _How To Train Your Dragon_** ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 **Saca lo peor de ti**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene cierto material sensible (humorístico) con tono religioso. Puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por favor discreción.**

Finalmente el día había llegado… no había vuelta atrás… el Thawfest estaba por iniciar.

Hiccup se encontraba impresionado de que en tan poco tiempo hubieran logrado decorar maravillosamente la academia de dragones con los clásicos y coloridos estandartes tejidos, las banderas que ondeaban con la ligera briza de la mañana y las estacas llameantes, que ocultaba a la perfección las gritas en la roca a causa de los golpes de los gronckles y las quemaduras por nightmares. Su primera vuelta por el lugar lo dejo maravillado del importante evento que estaba por llevarse a cabo en su isla (y su padre había tirado la casa por la ventana) y eso a pesar de no ser la primera vez que presenciaba tal competencia, pero esa sería la primera en que participaría.

Ya desde muy temprano, casi toda la aldea se encontraba presente en la periferia de la arena, buscando los mejores puntos donde se podría contemplar como los jóvenes vikingos realizaban pruebas que solo dementes realizarían.

Mientras, Toothless se sentía un poco inquieto con la gran cantidad de gente apretujada en un solo lugar, además por el ambiente competitivo que exudaba los hooligans ese día en particular. Los gritos no tardaron en llenar el recinto en lo que discutían por futuro ganador. El dragón de ébano se sentía algo aturdido y no despegaba su grande y aplanada nariz de las rodillas de su jinete.

–Tranquilo, amigo –le dijo Hiccup consoladoramente después que el dragón chocó con sus delgadas piernas y casi lo derriba por completo. Acarició afectivamente las escamas negras sobre su cabeza, en lo que susurraba con cariño –. No te preocupes, hoy no te toca realizar ninguna exhibición frente a ningún enardecido vikingo peludo.

El dragón de ébano soltó un leve gruñido suplicante.

Pero como dando veracidad a sus palabras del muchacho, un escándalo llamó atención del jinete y su dragón, haciéndolos levantar la cabeza y captar lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al parecer otra multitud de aldeanos habían logrado acorralar de nuevo a Honey contra una de las paredes de la arena.

–Y hablando de enardecidos vikingos –dijo el chico –. ¡Vamos, Toothless! –animó a su dragón a seguirlo a toda la velocidad que le otorgaba su corta pierna y prótesis, en rescate de su hermana gemela.

Cual fue la sorpresa cuando a unos cortos metros pudo descubrir que en realidad Honey no se encontraba asediada, en cambio, reía y platicaba con los vikingos a su alrededor simpáticamente (algo casi bizarro en ella), mientras Furry reposaba su redonda cabeza sobre su patas en calma justo detrás de su jinete.

–¿Qué? ¿eh? ¿Cómo?... ah… –balbuceó Hiccup sin comprender que sucedía una vez que llegó junto a su gemela y los aldeanos se fueron dispersando cada uno más feliz que el anterior –. ¿Se puede saber por qué estas sonriendo? ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? –dijo el chico ante la gran curva en los labios de Honey y su repentino cambio de humor.

–Nada importante –dijo ella sacudiendo en sus manos un saquito de cuero donde se podía escuchar el metal chocando entre sí –, solo que los dioses favorecen a Tuffnut seis a uno sobre Fishlegs y la posibilidad de que Astrid golpee a Snotlout en la primera competencia es del noventa seis por ciento.

–Eh… ¿Qué? –musitó Hiccup sin entender en lo más mínimo el farfulle de su hermana.

Ella soltó un leve resoplido ante contestar:

–Hiccup, después de los sucesos de ayer, pase toda la noche en vela pensando en cómo nuestra cultura sucumbe tan fácil ante la incertidumbre espiritual, lo simple en que la gente cree todo aquello que posee algo de misticismo solo por la promesa de mejorar su existencia, e igualmente la desesperación que sienten por conocer cada pensamiento y deseo oculto que puedan tener los dioses hacia nosotros; y por ello, aceptan sin miramientos la adivinación, la lecturas de runas y cualquier otro método que les dé a conocer cierto aspecto del futuro, aunque eso signifique mi tormento con constantes preguntas como: ¿quién será el ganador del Thawfest? ¿Cual es significado de la vida? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? y bla bla bla. Y mientras yo sufro en el Hel, por el otro lado están los gemelos…

La chica indicó durante su monologo al par de hermanos rubios que se apreciaban a la distancia aún vestidos con sus llamativas sotanas negras, en lo que a sus pies, Cluless Nobrain y Helly Thickerman se inclinaban en exageradas reverencias.

–Ellos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que están diciendo –señaló Honey con claro fastidio en su voz –, pero todos están dispuestos a creerles de inmediato debido a la voluble que son sus creencias y su necesidad por tener el control de lo desconocido. Tuff y Ruff pueden estar haciendo simple burla de ello sin captar el verdadero contexto de sus actos, aún así obtienen ciertos beneficios sin darse cuenta…

Hiccup no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Cualquiera que conociera bien a Honey (que en realidad eran pocos) estaba muy consciente de su desprecio por las creencias de su propia cultura, principalmente por el acto de poner la vida de uno en manos de los dioses y por ello perder el control sobre la misma; algo que siempre había molestado a su hermana al ser una mujer en una cultura vikinga, donde su género y posición social le quitaba ciertas libertades. Por lo cual, sabía que nada bueno vendría con aquella declaración:

–Eso me dio una idea.

–¿Idea? ¿De los gemelos? –señaló Hiccup con escepticismo –. Esos son dos conceptos que ni en un millón de año pensé que podrían ir juntos.

–Lo sé, demándame –soltó Honey encogiendo los hombros y retomando su tono jovial –. Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad.

–¿Oportunidad de qué? –a Hiccup no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

–De darle una lección a toda la aldea sobre lo falsas que son sus creencias.

–Oh no…

–Oh sí. Si ellos quieren saber qué es lo presagian las runas sobre lo que sucederá en el Thawfest, les daré la predicción que desean.

Los vikingos eran competidores, les encantaba demostrar quién era mucho más fuerte, rápido y mejor que los demás; pero había algo que les gustaba aún más que competir, y eso era apostar: quien sería el primero en romperse una pierna en la competencias de invierno, cuando la señora Ack dejaría finalmente a su marido, y por supuesto, que joven adolecente era quien se coronaria victorioso del Thawfest. El deseo de ganar podía ser tan fuerte, que era acostumbrado que los vikingos rezaran a sus dioses por cosas tan banales como ganar una apuestas; por lo cual, sería fácil de comprender que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a todo por tener un poco de ventaja… como el que otorgaba la adivinación.

–¡Honey! –la reprimió Hiccup tomándola de los hombros–. No puedes estar mintiéndole a la gente sobre cuáles son los designios de los dioses.

– ¿Por qué no? –soltó ella liberándose de su agarre –. La gente es muy voluble con el respecto a los dioses, que cualquiera puede decir o predicar lo que sea –de nuevo indicó a los gemelos Thorston que realizaba una contorsionarte danza de la victoria, mientras sus seguidores les aplaudían – y lo creerán, ya que necesitan tener un poquito de control en lo impredecibles que son sus vidas. Así que les demostraré de una vez por todas que no hay nada mágico en la adivinación –sentenció con casi malicia sacudiendo su saquito de monedas –, y lo mejor es que puedo sacar provecho de ello.

–¡Honey! –la volvió a regañar su hermano –. ¡Los estas estafando!

–Tú lo llamas estafa, yo lo llamó actividad lucrativa.

–Sabes, podrías decirle a papá lo que estás haciendo –la amenazó Hiccup con fuerza. Siendo sinceros, Hiccup también pensaba que la cantidad de fe que ponían algunos vikingos en los deseos de los dioses sobre sus vidas resultaba ridícula, especialmente con la manera en que Mildew estaba abusando de ello. Incluso, para ser un creyente, el gemelo pecoso era bastante liberal, pero aunque no concordaba con algunas de las prácticas más antiguas y costumbre, al menos las respetaba.

Honey no.

–No dirás nada Hiccup –respondió ella alzando su dedo hasta la nariz de él, como rara vez lo hacía –. Porque sé muy bien quien fue el responsable de perder la piedra mágica de papá y en donde terminó –contraatacó Honey haciendo memoria de cómo Hiccup uso el imán de su padre (un regalo del jefe Basheem) para tratar de alcanza una espada que tiró por accidente en el pozo de la aldea y al final terminó perdiendo la piedra también –. Creo que eso no le hará nada feliz.

Ante la contra-amenaza de su hermana, Hiccup abrió los ojos tal cual platos y sus músculos se congelaban; mientras, ella, recuperó su curvada sonrisa. Sin decir más, Honey se alejó de su hermano sacudiendo su pequeño monedero y en compañía de su dragón, en lo que su gemelo se quedo paralizado con la palabra en la boca.

Una vez que se recuperó de la impresión, el chico se volvió a su amigo dragón de escamas oscuras y le dijo:

–Tú… no escuchaste nada.

Hiccup esperaba que el pequeño altercado (y chantaje) de su hermana fuera lo más perturbador por enfrentar a esa mañana, pero estaba muy equivocado. Después de que perdió la vista de su estafadora gemela, se topó precisamente con toda la comitiva Jorgenson que no perdieron la mínima oportunidad de recordarle al muchacho la racha ganadora que tenía su clan primo. Incluso para su sorpresa y desagrado, descubrió que Snotlout contaba con su animador personal, el pequeño Gustav Lars, que imitaba a la perfección su grito de victoria. Pero eso no fue todo, después tuvo que calmar los bríos de algunos nuevos seguidores de la secta de los Thorston que estaban a punto de llevar un sacrificio humano frente a la nueva estatua de acero del dios Thor, para otorgarles la victoria en la competencia a los predicadores de su nueva religión.

Y cuando pesaba que lo peor ya había pasado, llegó la cereza del pastel.

–Hey Astrid –saludó Hiccup alegremente a la rubia al verla marchar decidida en su dirección. Ver un rostro simpático y sus enérgicos ojos azules le alegraría el día que por sí ya lo tenía terriblemente consternado.

–¡Hazte a un lado Haddock! –vociferó ella sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Marchó a un lado de él, hasta casi empujarlo y continuó derecho hasta entrar en la arena.

El joven pecoso la vio marcharse aún con la mano alzada en un saludo que no fue bien recibido.

–No fue mi imaginación ¿verdad, Toothless? –preguntó volviéndose al dragón aún lado de él –. Esa era Astrid Hofferson, no la chica impulsiva e intolerante de hace un año que me odiaba ¿verdad?

Toothless soltó un gruñido y he hizo un ademán con la cabeza similar a como si encogiera los hombros.

–Cuando esto no podía ponerse peor–soltó de ultimó el gemelo antes de adentrarse desanimado a la arena.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Al menos, como pequeño consuelo para Hiccup, la ceremonia de inició de Thawfest se realizó sin contratiempos o excentricidades. Su padre tuvo la prudencia y compasión de no incluir ninguno de sus chistes (que generalmente lo tenían como protagonista) durante su discurso de inicio. La estatua de Thor de acero fue revelada al resto de la aldea sin que se cayera en pedazos durante el proceso y todos quedaron impresionados con el resultado. Ni siquiera Mildew tenía forma de quejarse.

Así que sin más contratiempos, iniciaron las competencias.

El Thawfest no era muy complicado, se realizaban una serie de competencia a lo largo de dos días. En cada una de la competencia se otorgaban puntos a los primeros tres lugares: tres puntos para el primero, dos para el segundo y uno para el tercero. El ganador resultaba ser el que hubiera alcanzado la mayor cantidad de puntos sobre sus competidores, así de simple.

Pero en las competencias de ese año se realizaría un ligero cambio. Debido a que los participantes eran los primeros y únicos jinetes de dragones, el segundo día de las competencias se llevaría a cabo solo pruebas que incluyeran a los dragones.

Por primera vez Hiccup pensaba que tenía la posibilidad de realizar un buen desempeño en una competencia con la ayuda de Toothless, pero primero debía sobrevivir al primer día del Thawfest.

Y como era de esperarse, Snotlout tomó fácilmente la delantera. El joven Jorgenson tal vez fuera un patán… ¿qué digo? ¡Era un patán! Y un pesado…. para nada brillantes… y su olor corporal tampoco resultaba agradable, pero se le debía dar el benéfico de la duda ante lo fácil que dominaba las pruebas. La mayoría de ellas consistía en actos físicos, desde mantener el equilibrio, correr, cargar objetos, lanzarlos y volverlos a cargar, evitar obstáculos, dar golpes, recibirlos, destruir cosas, todas las actividades que requerían esfuerzo físico.

Como era de esperarse, el joven Haddock apestaba en todo ello. No duro ni cinco segundos en el tronco rodante, llegó de ultimo en la carrera de obstáculos, nunca pudo levantar la piedra que era de su mismo tamaño, la hachas que lanzaba nunca alcanzaron la diana y en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Ruffnut lo derribó después de cinco minutos (que en realidad, había mejorado su marca personal).

A los demás jinetes las cosa no fueron tan terribles; como ya se mencionó, Snotlout terminó el día uno de la competencia en primer lugar ganando casi todas las pruebas o al menos quedar en los primeros tres lugares; su fuerte fueron la competición aplastar barriles y recibir más golpes en la cabeza. Astrid le seguía de cerca por muy pocos puntos; la rubia había cambiado radicalmente su actitud para la competencia, no había actuado tan salvaje y decidida desde el entrenamiento contra dragones; salió victoriosa en el lanzamiento de hacha y la prueba de equilibrio. Los espectadores se encontraban divididos en quien apoyar si al joven moreno petulante o a la enérgica rubia.

Tuff y Ruff no se quedaron atrás, en un par de ocasiones alcanzaron a entrar en uno de los primeros tres lugares, obteniendo así puntuaciones bastante decentes; pero su principal problema radicaba en el constante saboteo que se infligían el uno al otro. Tuff sobresalió en la carrera de obstáculos en llamas soportando como un campeón las quemaduras de tercer grado y su hermana triunfó sin esfuerzo en la competencia de robo de calzoncillos.

Fishlegs nunca había sido el mejor atleta y hasta en cierta forma competía con Hiccup por el título del peor en el Thawfest. Aunque era un titulo que Hiccup dominaba sin esfuerzo, ya que cuando llegaron a las competencias de glotones, Fishlegs aplastó a todos coronándose en cima por primera y única ocasión a devorar por completo unos cien pasteles de cangrejo.

El cuerno de batalla resonó para el final de las competencia ya entrada la tarde, donde la muchedumbre de espectadores comenzaron a dispersarse en lo que comentaban fascinados el buen desempeño de los muchachos y su predicciones del posible ganador del Thawfest.

Hiccup dejo que la mayoría se marcharan a sus respectivos hogares, dejándolo prácticamente solo en la academia. El chico pecoso dudo en regresar de inmediato a su hogar, donde su padre sin duda tendría algunas palabras dedicada sobre su desempeño de ese día. Por el momento no tenía deseos de inventar escusas y había otros detallas que le preocupaba más que su puntuación.

–¡Astrid! –la llamó a la rubia a todo pulmón antes de que ésta abandonara al igual que todos la academia caída ya la tarde. Pero la chica no se detuvo y continuó con su camino como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Durante todas las pruebas del día, Astrid había actuado radicalmente diferente. Sí, ella era una persona dura y apasionada, pero aquel día en particular sus actos estaban carentes de corazón. La rubia había actuado con brutalidad, sin temor de enfrentar a sus compañeros jinetes e incluso a apartarlos de su camino si era necesario. Como era costumbre en cualquier competencia vikinga, aquel nivel de brutalidad no era castiga sino hasta fomentada, pero definitivamente era una actitud inusual en Astrid Hofferson, y Hiccup averiguaría que era lo que le sucedía.

–¡Astrid! – la llamó nuevamente tomándola de hombro para impedir que continuara con su marcha, pero la joven rubia reaccionó de inmediato dando un giro violento y alzando su hacha de manera defensiva.

–¡¿Qué quieres?! –rugió ella amenazadoramente.

–¡Wow! ¡Calma Astrid! –exclamó Hiccup espantado cubriéndose el rostro con ambo brazos, en lo que Toothless detrás de él daba un ligero brinco –. ¡No me mates! ¡Soy Hiccup!

La rubia dio un leve suspiro y para consuelo del joven pecoso, bajo su arma.

–¿Qué quieres, Hiccup? –preguntó ella con más calma.

–No arriesgara mi vida por saludar a alguien, sería algo bueno para variar.

Su comentario se ganó una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Astrid, por lo cual pronto añadió:

–¿Quería saber si te encontrabas bien?

–¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

–Eh… no lo sé –respondió él nervioso el gemelo pecoso rascándose la nuca ante la amenazadora postura de la rubia –, tal vez porque de la noche a la mañana actúas peor que un nightmare con el colmillo adolorido –pero pronto se arrepintió de su propio comentario, cuando la chica frente a él intensificó su mirada en su contra – que no acepta una observación figurativa –agregó rápidamente y en tono bajo.

–Solo quiero dejar una cosa clara Haddock –marcó la chica dando un paso hacia adelante y clavando su dedo índice varias veces contra el pecho de Hiccup. El joven no pudo evitar sentirse en un déjà vu o un mal recuerdo de hacía un año. Intentó retroceder pero su espada chocó contra la cabeza redonda de Toothless impidiéndole escapar –. No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas. No seré derrotada en esta ocasión. ¡Esta competencia la ganare yo y demostrare de una vez por toda mi valía a esta aldea! –dijo casi a gritos inclinado sobre pobre muchacho frente a ella.

–Pero Astrid... tú vales mucho…

El comentario de Hiccup tomó desprevenida a la rubia, cuyas palabras murieron en su garganta y su mano perdió la determinación en su amenaza. Pronto los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los verde de él…

–Al menos para mí…

Una sola mirada a esos ojos brillantes como esmeraldas fue suficiente para saber que no mentía.

 _¿Cómo era posible?_ Astrid no podía comprenderlo. Ella había pasado toda la noche anterior incapaz de conciliar el sueño rumiando constantemente su determinación en salir victoriosa. Astrid era una persona apasionada y sombre todo competitiva, pero nunca se había sentido tan frustrada en demostrar algo desde que escuchó palabras del papá de Snotlout. Sin embargo, Hiccup tenía el poder de desarmarla tan fácil y sin esfuerzo. Frustrada consigo misma, la chica le dio la espalda al joven pecoso para comenzar a soltar algunos puñetazos y patadas al aire, antes de gritar de pura irritación.

Hiccup se intimidó ante aquel desplante de agresividad sin sentido que dejo a Astrid agitada y con la respiración entrecortada. Definidamente, aquella lucha era con algo más que con el simple aire.

–Astrid –la llamó con cuidado –. Puedo entender cuando quieres probar que eres más de lo que la gente piensa de ti, lo sé de primera mano. Pero claramente no es la aprobación de la aldea la que estas buscando, porque esa ya la tienes.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Astrid. Ella volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro para encontrarse cara a cara con una mirada lastimera por parte de Hiccup. Su rostro se encontraba medio oculto por el atardecer y su cabello resplandecía con toques rojizos por los últimos rayos de sol. Algo dentro de ella se estremeció.

Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

Hiccup finalmente cortó el contacto visual y clavó sus ojos en el suelo mientras comenzó a caminar lentamente lejos de la academia acompañado de cerca de su dragón negro como la noche, que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaban los dos humanos junto a él.

–No sé si es suficiente –dijo Hiccup antes de alejarse por completo –, pero a mí no necesitas probarme nada –y sin más se marchó en dirección a su hogar esperando que ese mal día terminara finalmente.

No tenía idea si realmente los dioses tenían algo que ver como juraba Mildew, pero sin duda algo malo estaba ocurriendo en el Thawfest.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

No esperaba tardarme tanto con este capítulo, pero la verdad el calor, el trabajo y la migraña hacen meya la inspiración. Y en realidad iba a ser más largo pero decidí cortarlo para publicar algo lo más pronto posible.

Si alguien recuerda el Thawfest en la serie, todas las competencias las gana Snotlout y la verdad eso me pareció muy exagerado, especialmente por lo buen atleta que es Astrid, así que cambie las cosas un poco. También en la serie, es solo Hiccup el consumido por la competencia, aquí comienza a afectar a todos. Mildew lo decía por molestar, pero tal vez los dioses están enojados por el thawfest después de todo.

Ahora, contestando unas preguntas pendientes:

: gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo, me alagas. Claro que quiero que la relación padre e hijo de los Jorgenson sea más compleja. En realidad en el libro, Snotlout es el malo y su padre es el que se arrepiente. Aquí falta mucho más por comprender del joven patán.

Sombra02 : Obviamente no eres el único al que cae mal el padre de Snotlout, pero incluso los indecibles son necesarios en las historias. Gracias por comentar.

Guest : Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te gustara.

Eso sería todo por ahora, no vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Abrazos.


	57. La maldición continúa

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

La maldición continúa

…

..

.

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene cierto material sensible (humorístico) con tono religioso. Puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por favor discreción.**

–¡Ese mi muchacho! –exclamó Freda Jorgenson abrazando con fuerza a su hijo. Sin duda era todo un orgullo para su familia que después del primer día de competencias del Thawfest, Snotlout terminara a la cabeza ante los demás jinetes.

Su familia no se desmesuró en realizarle una gran celebración ante su victoria momentánea y la que pronosticaban para el día siguiente. La madre del joven moreno había preparado un gran banquete para esa misma noche con todos los platillos favoritos del su hijo consentido.

Pero no era la única satisfecha con el desempeño del muchacho, sus tías gritaban y alababan las victorias de su sobrino con gran faramalla.

–¡Sabía que Snotlout ganaría sin duda! –soltó la tía Gluga alzando su tarro de hidromiel –. ¡Es todo un Jorgenson!

Snotlout golpeó varias veces su bebida contra la mesa en señal aprobatoria, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas por el clamor y la escasa cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo.

La tía Brenda tomó al muchacho del cogote y comenzó a frotar su cabellera negra con fuerza, en lo que el joven reía como chicuelo. Su madre regresó a la cocina en búsqueda del platillo fuerte de la ocasión, oportunidad que aprovechó su marido para dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a su vástago.

–Y no podía ser mejor representante de nuestro clan –dijo alzando también su tarro –. Solo un día más y el titulo será nuestro. Lo cual es pan de cangrejo comido ¿verdad, hijo?

Spitelout le guiñó un ojo, su muchacho lo imitó.

–Por supuesto –contestó Snotlout con el pecho inflado –. Era obvio que ganaría el Thawfest.

Sus palabras fueren muy bien recibidas por el resto de su numerosa familia con más barullos y gritos.

–Pero todavía no ganas –se escuchó el leve comentario en la dulce voz de la pequeña Adelaida, sentada a la derecha de su hermano. Sus palabras captaron rápidamente la atención de los adultos que posaron sus ojos en su pequeña figura.

–Hermanita, hermanita –dijo Snotlout pasando su grueso brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana para atraerla hacia sí –. Me sorprende que dudes de mí. Pero te perdono, ya que eres joven y tontita.

Unas carcajadas llenaron la mesa de la casa de los Jorgenson ante las palabras del muchacho; en cambio Adelaida, no parecía satisfecha del todo.

–Pero mañana será diferente –comentó acallando las voces de los adultos –. Por primera vez competirán con dragones y tal vez no ganes todas las competencias.

Hay que hacer denotar que la pequeña Adelaida Jorgenson no deseaba ser mala o pesimista con su hermano; en realidad el muchacho tenía razón en llamarla joven e inocente ya que sus palabras estaban ausentes de toda malicia… pero, por desgracias de su hermano mayor, muy llenas de lógica.

De pronto un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la familia Jorgenson, quienes compartieron entre sí algunas mirada de dudas y preocupación. Snotlout no pudo soportar la presión que infligía aquellos ojos, que incontrolablemente comenzó a reír para amenizar el momento.

–Vaya hermanita que tengo –dijo el joven entre risas forzadas. Con su brazo aún sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, comenzó a sacudirla en juego –. Lo dices como si quisieras que perdiera, pero se te olvida que yo y Hookfang somos un equipo invencible ¿Quién podrá detenernos?

–Hiccup.

Solo se requirieron unos leves segundos para que el resto de la familia estallara en carcajadas sonoras, dejando completamente a un lado el incomodo silencio que se apoderó de la mesa hacia unos segundos.

–¿E-en serio?... jajaja –rió Snotlout –. ¿Qué… jeje qué tiene él…jaja qué no tenga yo?

–Un nightfury.

Como si un frio helado apoderara de la habitación, los Jorgenson se atragantaron con sus propios alientos y la tensión se apoderó de nuevo de la habitación.

–Un nightfury es el mejor dragón por excelencia –dijo Adelaida con gran animosidad –. Está en la cima de la escala por su rapidez y certeza. Además son muy inteligentes; amo a Hookfang, pero es algo tonto.

Recuerden bien lo ya mencionado, Adelaida era bastante joven en aquel tiempo, por lo que sus palabras estaban completamente llenas de inocencia. No le deseaba mal a su hermano y efectivamente amaba al poco brillante nightmare, pero era muy joven y fácilmente impresionable, en especial por un poderoso e imponente dragón como el nightfury.

Snotlout por su parte solo pudo sentir un terror recorrer su cuerpo, no porque dudara de sus capacidades o del dragón que montaba, sino que las palabras de su pequeña hermana eran ciertas. A pesar de las pésimas capacidades físicas de Hiccup, Toothless fácilmente colocaba a su primo pecoso en una gran ventaja, incluso uno con el poder necesario de acabar con una Muerte Roja; un titulo que ya ostentaba su primo, junto con su rito de madurez y el futuro trono de Berk.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se volvieron involuntariamente hacia su padre, quien a la cabeza de la mesa guardaba silencio con su pequeño Terrible terror montado en su hombro. La expresión del hombre era fácil del leer y se mostraba claramente su disgusto con el hijo que apenas unos minutos estuvo felicitando.

–Vaya, Adelaida tiene razón –comentó el vikingo bajando su tarro. Sus hermanas mayores guardaron silencio y se concentraron sus miradas solo en él. En cambio Adelaida se volvió a su pierna de pollo asada con una gran sonrisa infantil en sus labios –. El dragón de Hiccup es claramente superior ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, hijo?

Las tías pasaron sus ojos de su hermano al sobrino, quien al pobre las palabras murieron en su garganta. Trató de tragar saliva, pero su boca se volvió seca repentinamente y su mente estaba en blanco ante el nerviosismo que generaba la postura de su progenitor.

–¡Aquí está tu postre favorito! –anunció de repente Freda regresando a la habitación con un gran tazón de manzanas cortadas y caramelizadas en miel, y acompañadas de pan endulzado –. ¡Para mi pequeño campeón! – completamente ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, la madre dejo el enorme plato frente a su hijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo por detrás.

Los brazos de sus madre resultaban consoladores para Snotlout como siempre lo había sido, pero por desgracia, no podía despegar sus ojos de su padre, quien le dirigía una mirada de soslayo bastante amenazante.

–Ganes o pierdas, estoy orgullosa de ti –le susurró su madre de último al oído completamente inaudible para el esposo de ésta.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

La mañana siguiente, Hiccup caminaba casi sonámbulo; su pierna y prótesis se movían autónomamente en lo que Toothless lo guiaba como perro lazarillo por el camino seguro hasta la academia. El segundo día de la competencia estaba por comenzar y gemelo pecoso le hubiera gustado encontrarse en mejores condiciones para ello.

Había pasado la noche dando vueltas a su cama, antes de que pudiera finalmente conciliar el sueño; cinco minutos después ya era hora de levantarse.

La tarde anterior del Thawfest y su conversación con Astrid no solo lo había dejado terriblemente consternado, sino que también su padre agregó más leña al fuego con su preocupación.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–Solo venía a ver alguna novedad para mañana –había dicho Stoick asomando su peluda cabeza por la entrada a su habitación la noche anterior.

–No mucho desde los últimos cinco minutos que preguntaste –contestó Hiccup con descarado sarcasmo mientras intentaba hacer los últimos ajustes a la aleta protestica de Toothless.

En cambio, el dragón negro dormía plácidamente en su cama de roca.

–Claro… solo quería saber… si había algún plan o algo…

–Plan definitivamente –dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa. El único plan que tenía de momento era tener más de cinco minutos de paz sin tener que recordar el Thawfest –. Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

–¡Perfecto! –soltó Stoick airoso sin percatarse del tono engañoso en la voz de su hijo. Dando una leve palmada con sus manos, se retiró completamente sonriente.

Hiccup en cambio sufría de migraña.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–Ugggrr… –musitó sujetándose la cintura una vez próximo a la academia –. Creo que tengo revuelto el estomago de los nervios –le informó a su dragón que lo consoló con una suave lamida en la palma de su mano –. Y creo que me voy a enfermar –agregó de ultimo captando lo que sucedía a unos cuantos metros delante de él cerca de la entrada de la academia.

Su hermana gemela nuevamente se encontraba rodeada de apostadores ansiosos de escuchar de las acertadas predicciones de las runas para ese día de competición.

–Creo que veo… –balbuceó Honey claramente actuando, mientras se llevaba una mano a su frente donde sujetaba con fuerza una pequeña tablilla de madera tallada – veo…. Un posible ganador… también puedo ver fuego y explosiones… unos calzoncillos rotos. Tres a uno que los gemelos estallaran algo en llamas, Fishlegs quedara enganchado de una estaca y Toothless ganara la primera competencia –soltó de ultimo abandonando el misticismo de sus palabras y movimientos. En cambio extendió las manos esperando las monedas de oro cayeran en ellas.

Los apostadores empedernidos no tardaron ni un segundo en exaltarse y soltar todo lo que llevaban en los bolcillos. Poco a poco, ellos se fueron marchando, regodeándose consigo mismo con la supuesta ventaja que creían tener.

Hiccup suspiro fastidiado mientras contemplaba a su hermana recoger moneda tras moneda y llenar sus bolsillos hasta rebosar. Justamente la tarde anterior, al llegar a su hogar, el joven había tenido otro altercado Honey, algo que resultaba completamente bizarro. Tal vez los hermanos Thorston peleaban las veinticuatro horas, los siete días a la semana, pero tal hecho era un suceso muy raro y poco común entre los hermanos Haddock.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–Honey. No puedo permitir que sigas con esto –fue lo primero que le dijo cuando la encontró en la habitación que compartían, contando sus mal habidas ganancias –. No importa si me amenazas con decirle a papá que perdí su piedra mágica o que use su hacha de guerra para cortar leña o que pienso que su barba se ve chistosa, lo que estás haciendo está mal y no debe continuar.

Eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que Hiccup llegaba a elevar la voz o intentaba sonar autoritario (lo cual le resultaba casi imposible la mayoría de esas ocasiones), pero nunca solía recurrir a su posición como varón para tratar de suprimir algún pensamiento o acto de su hermana gemela, principalmente ya que odiaba eso casi tanto como ella. Aunque Hiccup toleraba su actitud rebelde y valoraba su pensamiento libre, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando era testigo de una injusticia. Sin importar de quien viniera.

Pero su hermana, lejos de verse intimidada o incluso frustrada con sus palabras, simplemente le dirigió a su gemelo una mirada indiferente mientras recargaba sus brazos en el respaldo de su silla.

–Hiccup –dijo después de soltar un largo y perezoso suspiro –. Por favor, ilústrame ¿Qué en mis acciones lo vuelven incorrecto?

–¿Eh? –fue lo primero en soltar el chico pecoso sin esperar aquella respuesta tan pasiva por parte de su gemela –. Bueno, aparte de engañar a la gente para robarles, te aprovechas de sus creencias religiosas –agregó algo temeroso de sus propias palabras. Conocía a Honey como su mano, sabía que intentaba algo con esa pregunta.

–Buen argumento, hermanito –respondió ella poniéndose de pie y haciéndole frente a Hiccup. Por un breve momento le pareció más alta aunque él la rebasaba fácilmente por un par de centímetros –; pero también bastante limitado. Ya que lo que llamas "robo" no tiene fundamentos ante lo que hago en verdad.

–Les dices cualquier cosa como si fueran predicciones del futuro.

–No –tajo Honey alzando su dedo índice frente al rostro de su hermano (una costumbre nueva que estaba adquiriendo) –. Les doy ciertos detalles que son altamente probables. No hay nada que diga que no tenga posibilidades de ocurrir, y al igual que la adivinación, todo es subjetivo. Son probabilidades.

Toothless y Furry que se encontraban a cada lado de su jinete volvía la cabeza en dirección hacia el gemelo que tomaba la palabra, sin tener idea que pasaba entre ellos.

–Bueno, sí –aceptó Hiccup encogiendo los hombros pero sin rendirse en su argumento –. Todo lo que dices son detalles bastante obvios que son muy probables en suceder, pero lo que está mal es que los vendes bajo el estandarte del designio de los dioses. ¡Y eso es abusar de la crecías de otros! –indicó siendo ahora él quien señalaba a su hermana.

Honey no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, en cambio continuó con su mirada hermética y brazos cruzados.

–¿Creencias de otros? –dijo ella –. ¿Y quién puede saber más de creencias aquí, Hiccup? ¿Tú o yo?

–¿Eh?

–Ya que si no lo recuerdas yo he pasado los últimos meses estudiando al detalle los aspectos de nuestras religión, tradiciones y deidades. ¿Así que como puedes atribuir que digo no tiene realmente una relación con lo ya se encuentra establecido en nuestras propias creencias?

 _¡Ahí sí se lo agarro!_

Hiccup trago en secó en lo que su mano caía lentamente a su costado y su mente no formulaba a tiempo un contra argumento para responder.

–Está forjado en las palabras de los mismos dioses que los designios de las runas son sus deseos y palabras. Y solo los lectores de estas quienes pueden entender sus designios ¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo al leerlas?

–¡¿Por qué prácticamente me lo confesaste?! –soltó Hiccup indignado.

–¿Mentiras… o la verdad que quieren escuchar?

–¡Hey! –bramó el muchacho entendiendo a donde se dirigía su hermana con esa conversación –. ¡Espera un momento…!

–El vikingo común solo tiene una leve idea de las mismas creencias que él asegura profesar –sostuvo Honey ignorando por completo las palabras de su gemelo. Su semblante resultaba imperturbable –. Y muchas de ellas solo las toman en cuenta cuando le resultan convenientes o las tergiversa para su propia conveniencia. Solo mira a Mildew.

–Sí, pero…

–Dime, Hiccup ¿Acaso no estás cansado de la presión constante que ejerce papá sobre ti?

–¿Eh? – musitó nuevamente el joven pecoso ante la repentino cambio en la conversación.

–¿No te parece cansado tener que volver a demostrar tu valía a la tribu cuando ya perdido una pierna haciéndolo?

–Claro –Hiccup encogió los hombros –, pero es parte de ser el hijo del jefe.

–No aprovecharías cualquier oportunidad que se encontrara escondida en la letra pequeña para evitar tal presión.

–Ah…

 _La verdad era que sí._ Hiccup no lo podía negar, el ser el hijo del jefe tenía sus ventajas, era la principal razón por la que él y Honey seguían vivos en primer lugar y no flotando a la deriva boca abajo en el mar. Pero eso venía de la mano de aquella constante necesidad de probar a otros ser merecedor de tal privilegios. Incluso su padre, el gran y temido Stoick the Vast, tenía que soportar cada vez que uno de sus subordinados cuestionaba sus decisiones y era su obligación ponerlos en su lugar; su tío Spitelout era el mejor ejemplo, como Snotlout para él.

Y Honey parecía poder leer lo que pasaba en la mente de su hermano solo con mirarlo a los ojos, ya que agregó:

–Si tuvieras la oportunidad ¿No podrías a Snotlout en su lugar? ¿Lo humillarías como él lo ha hecho contigo toda tu vida?

A primera instancia, la boca de Hiccup quiso responder con un fuerte "No", pero las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta ante un pequeño duendecillo detrás de su oreja que le susurró que "Sí"

–Es exactamente lo mismo –continuó Honey teniendo completamente la atención de su hermano –. Cada quien aprovechara la menor oportunidad para conseguir lo que quiere, doblar las reglas o escuchar solo lo que quiere oír. Eso es lo que le doy a la gente, lo que ellos quieren escuchar… y si los dioses lo dicen: ¡No hay pecado!

Honey le dio a Hiccup un momento para responder ante su lógica, pero éste seguía tan mudo que solo pudo negar suavemente con la cabeza:

–Es por eso que no creo en muchas de las creencias de nuestra propia cultura, Hiccup; porque no sabemos cuánto ha sido transformado por el beneficio de otros, pierdes el control de tus propias acciones y excusan todos los actos. Y al final de cuentas que importa, ya que el vikingo común no quiere pensar por sí mismo, seguirá a los demás como oveja al hocico de nightmare, mientras el más listo lo analiza para utilizarlo en su conveniencia sin importar lo que quisieron los dioses en un principio.

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera argumentar algo más, Honey pasó derecho de él en dirección a la puerta seguida de cerca por su Howl.

–Sí es acaso que alguna vez quisieron algo.

–Pero… –soltó débilmente Hiccup –. ¿Qué te difiere a ti de ellos?

Sus suaves palabras, aunque precisas como los disparos de plasma de Toothless, provocaron que Honey detuviera sus pasos junto a la puerta de su habitación. Hiccup se volvió hacia ella para encontrarla con la mirada perdida en sus botas lanudas.

–Honey –Hiccup la llamó casi lastimeramente –. Son nuestros actos los que nos definen y a veces… solo hay que hacer lo correcto… la gente necesita esa guía, religiosa o no.

La chica le lanzó una última mirada que le dejo claro a Hiccup que por su aparte había terminado.

–Mejor busco un lugar más tranquilo para contar mi oro –sentenció dejando a su gemelo y a su nightfury en la soledad de su habitación.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Hiccup se frotó de nuevo las sienes tratando de amortiguar su malestar, cuando repentinamente sintió un fuerte y sorpresivo puñetazo en su hombro izquierdo que casi lo hace perder el equilibrio y su corazón salirse de su pecho.

–¡Aaauwww! –gimoteó frotándose la extremidad adolorida.

–No exageres –soltó Astrid postrándose ante él estoicamente, con las manos en sus caderas –. No es para tanto.

Detrás de ella, hizo su aparición la nadder Stormfly, quien con un leve gruñido invitó al nightfury del gemelo Haddock a realizar la típica danza de los dragones (Fishlegs la había bautizado "el baile del saludo") que llevaban a cabo cada vez que se encontraban; ignorando por completo a sus dos jóvenes jinetes.

–No, claro –se quejo Hiccup con leve reproche –. Es una suerte que no necesite este brazo para sobrevivir.

Astrid entrecerró su mirada y torció levemente sus labios ante tales palabras.

–… una mala selección de palabras hacia la persona que me golpeó en primer lugar –declaró el gemelo pecoso algo nervioso ante la firme mirada de la rubia. Para su sorpresa, su chascarrillo sarcástico no lo hizo merecedor de otro puñetazo como lo esperaba; en cambio Astrid, aligeró su expresión e inclusive un leve sonrojo apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

–Quería disculparme contigo –dijo ella débilmente después de una pausa.

–¿Conmigo?

–Sí y no te aproveches de la situación –se quejo ella aumentando el rubor en su rostro –. Todo el día de ayer me porte como una cretina con todos, en especial contigo. Y no lo merecían –admitió.

–No es gran cosa…

–¡No! ¡Sí lo es! –insistió la rubia –. ¡Actué como toda una maldita…! como alguien que no soy. Deje que la competencia sacara lo peor de mí y eso casi afecta mi relación con la persona… eh, digo… las personas importantes de mi vida.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella confesión.

–Gracias, Astrid. Me alegra recuperarte.

–Solo… quiero decir que lo siento –repitió Astrid casi con desesperación. Como toda una vikinga las disculpas no eran su fuerte, pero al menos eran sumamente sinceras –. Anoche pensé en todo lo que... Yo no sabía –tragó saliva nerviosa, hasta que finalmente pudo soltar lo que permanecía atrapado dentro de su pecho –: Tenías razón de todo lo que dijiste.

–Sí es que puedo preguntar… ¿Qué fue lo que paso, Astrid? ¿Qué te hizo actuar de esa manera? Tú no eres así.

Pero antes de que la rubia pudiera dar su respuesta, una multitud de vikingos gritaron algunas porras en nombre del recién llegado. Snotlout Jorgenson hacía su aparición en la arena seguido de cerca de su montrous nightmare y su numerosa familia. El joven patán extendía los brazos en el aire alentados los bitores, mientras al frente de la caravana iba el joven Gustav Lars dando el ritmo, mientras gritaba:

–¡SNOTLOUT! ¡SNOTLOUT! ¡URG, URG, URG!

–La pesadilla Jorgenson fue lo que paso –admitió Astrid a Hiccup sin apartar la mirada de Spitelout, quien levantó a su hijo sobre su hombro y sacudiendo al ritmo de los gritos.

–¿Acaso Snotlout dijo algo que…?

–Snotlout no –tajó Astrid la pregunta del joven Haddock, en lo que dejaba que su mirada hablara por ella.

Spitelout Jorgenson siempre encontraba la manera de cómo causar conmoción, Hiccup lo sabía de primera mano. Solo había que hacer memoria del año anterior y la sugerencia que hizo su tío sobre lo que debía hacerse con los traidores como Hiccup. Era una de la razones por las que terminó detrás de la barras ese día.

–Hay que admitir que sabe hacer su entrada –dijo el gemelo pecoso cambiando levemente el tema, enfocándose solamente en su primo.

Unos segundos después Snotlout cayó del hombro de su padre dando de lleno con la cabeza en el suelo.

–Sí, toda una entrada.

–Y ahora… –comentó Hiccup trayendo de nuevo la atención de la rubia a su persona – ¿qué harás con respecto a la competencia?

–¡La ganare, con un carajo!–bramó Astrid con una sonrisa decidida pero amistosa en sus labios –. Y espero que des lo mejor que tengas, Haddock.

–Y así será –respondió él regresándole el gesto.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Una vez que todos los jinetes se encontraban reunidos en la arena, Stoick hizo oficial el inicio del segundo día de las competencias con el sonoro cuerno de batalla. Todo Berk se encontraba reunido y expectante por conocer al ganador de Thawfest; incluso Mildew quien se opuso fervientemente a que los dragones compitieran también era espectador, probablemente esperando que alguno de los jóvenes vikingos se rompiera el cuello o algo.

Hiccup, al igual que el día anterior, se puso algo nervioso cuando inició la primera prueba, principalmente al malestar que aquejaba su cuerpo desde temprano. Por suerte para él, el aire fresco de la primavera contra su cara, a los diez metros de altura, sobre el lomo de Toothless hizo que cualquier dolor que lo aquejara, desapareciera.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el joven Haddock se sentía increíblemente maravilloso, relajado con una seguridad increíble. A como transcurría el día y con ellas las competencia, esa misma confianza fue aumentado, y con buena razón.

La combinación de Hiccup y Toothless les dio la ventaja en las mayorías de las competencias que fácilmente ganaron. Desde la prueba de agilidad y velocidad, hasta la de destreza y confianza. El equipo Haddock dominó el segundo día de Thawfest, dándole un giro por completa a la competencia.

Pero no fue único en destacar, Astrid le seguía de cerca en casi todas las pruebas llevándose siempre el segundo lugar, derrotándolo incluso en la prueba de equilibrio donde la rubia hizo malabares sobre el lomo de Stormfly y quedando empatada con el nightfury en la competencia de puntería.

Fishlegs no se quedaba lejos debido a la gran conexión que había entre él y Meatloug, e incluso superaron a Hiccup y Toothless a la hora de medir fuerzas. Mientras los gemelos Thorston cayeron rotundamente del desempeño levemente aceptable que dieron el día anterior ante la poca coordinación que había entre ellos y las dos cabezas de su zippleback. Incluso en la prueba de contención de un incendio, Barf y Belch terminaron peleando entre sí, empeorando el mismo fuego que debían acabar causando que se propagara sin control por toda la arena. Por suerte, los demás jinetes logaron apagarlo a tiempo, solo que Tuffnut terminó con quemaduras de segundo grado en su trasero.

–¡Ahora tu culo es mejor parecido que tu cara! –se rió su hermana de él mientras era atendido por varias matrona, ya que Stoick de Vast se negó rotundamente a que aquella herida fuera atendida por su hija.

En cambio para Snotlout, las cosas no iban tan bien. En realidad el joven patán que había dominado las pruebas del día anterior, había caído tan estrepitosamente de su pedestal dejado conmocionado a toda la aldea, sin aliento a su familia y con una cara de pocos amigos a su padre.

Poco a poco, a cómo iba fallado, Snotlout fue perdiendo el control de sus propias decisión sucumbiendo al miedo y desesperación; las constante ordenes incoherentes que le daba a Hookfang confundían al dragón y habían sentenciado al equipo Jorgenson a fracasar en muchas de las pruebas, e incluso, alcanzar rara vez el tercer lugar.

Ese cambio tan súbito había generado un revuelo en los espectadores, para quienes el Thawfest había resultado uno de los mejores desde hacía mucho tiempo. E incluso era una sorpresa para ellos (a pesar de conocer de primera mano las capacidades de Toothless) que Hiccup avanzara tanto en la competencia.

En realidad, ni siquiera Hiccup se lo esperaba. Ganar tantas victorias seguidas le trajo recuerdos de la época en que fingía derrotar a los dragones en los entrenamientos, solo que en esa ocasión no existía ningún engaño. Realmente Hiccup y Toothless ganaban por su propios meritos y como el buen equipo de jinete y dragón que eran. Eso… se sentía muy bien.

A diferencia de cuando fingía en el entrenamiento, había cierto éxtasis gratificante que embriagaba a Hiccup y lo inflaba. No existía ningún gusanito de la culpa que susurrara en su oído con acusaciones de ser un farsante o preocupándolo con ser descubierto. Todo era verdadero y sus victorias eran realmente suyas. Era como fuego en su pecho, que lo llenaba de aire caliente. Hiccup estaba extasiado. El éxito se le subió tan rápido a la cabeza como si hubiera bebido un barril completo de hidromiel.

Hiccup pasó rápidamente de saludar a los espectadores después de cada victoria, a incitarlos a gritar su nombre realizando piruetas osadas e innecesarias. Pronto actuó petulante con el resto de sus compañeros jinetes y a hasta llegó a burlarse del fracaso de Snotlout.

Y habría continuado así hasta el resto de la tarde donde se anunciaría al ganador si no fuera que el clima cambio radicalmente. De aquella mañana bastante soleada con la que inició ese día, pronto un fuerte viento se hizo presente y con ellas las nubes de tormenta. Cuando los truenos comenzaron a resonar en lo alto del cielo, Stoick llamó a un cese temporal de la competencia ante la posibilidad de lluvia. Generalmente los vikingos no dejarían algo como un aguacero los detuvieran, pero la extraña tormenta de rayos de hacía unas semanas se encontraban aún muy presente en la memoria de los habitantes de Berk como para ponerlos algo nerviosos.

–¡Es una señal! –provechó la oportunidad Mildew para recordar a todos su propaganda de odio –. ¡Thor no está feliz con el Thawfest! ¡Hemos deshonrando al dios a cambiar las tradiciones, al incluir dragones…! – y seguía, y seguía….

–Tal vez Thor decidió que era mejor detener la competencia porque no le estaba gustando el resultado –soltó Snotlout levemente nervioso y ocultándolo detrás de una sonrisa falsa –. Él debe saber que Hookfang y yo no nos encontrábamos hoy en las mejores condiciones para las pruebas.

–Vaya Snotlout me sorprende –dijo Hiccup con un tono burlón muy raro en él que rápidamente llamó la atención de sus compañeros jinetes –; acabas de admitir por tu cuenta que no estás al nivel de estas pruebas.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltó el moreno volviéndose de golpe a su primo pecoso –. ¡Yo no dije tal cosa!

–No, claro que no –se burló Hiccup de él con una arrogante sonrisa. Toda la imagen resultaba tan bizarra que ni siquiera el mismo Snotlout sabía cómo responder a eso y prefirió no comentar algo más.

El joven moreno se marchó de la arena algo alicaído, alejándose solo con su montrous nightmare.

–Vieron eso –dijo Hiccup casi a sus demás compañeros –. Está más perdido que gronckle en alta mar –se mofó con una risita.

Pero sus risas no fueron seguidas por su compañeros jinetes, quienes lo miraban con una mescla duda y preocupación.

–Quien lo diría, Hiccup –soltó finalmente Astrid llamando la atención de joven engreído –. Justo a penas ayer me dabas una lección de humildad, hoy actúas como todo un pelmazo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pero Hiccup no obtuvo más que miradas desaprobatorias de sus compañeros y sus dragones.

–Ese chiste fue ofensivo para Meatloug –comentó Fishlegs cabizbajo mientras se alejaba en compañía de su dragona.

–¡¿Qué otra señal del fin necesitan?! –soltó Tuffnut dramáticamente alzando una mano al cielo, mientras con la otra se sostenía de su hermana para mantenerse en pie –. ¡Los alfeñiques se vuelven petulantes empedernidos!

–¡Arrepiéntanse! –gritó Ruff guiando a su gemelo a la salida –. ¡El fin esta cerca!

–¿Qué?.. ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? –preguntó Hiccup a Astrid, la ultima que quedaba en la arena con él.

–Nada Hiccup –le respondió ella con voz desdeñosa –. Solo que nadie se esperaba este lado de ti.

–¿Cuál? ¿El ganador? –se indicó a sí mismo ofendido.

–Yo prefería al Hiccup verdadero aunque fuera un perdedor, no a este escandaloso cretino ganador.

Y sin más Astrid camino derecho a la salida dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Hiccup no podía comprender que estaba pasando. Casi pocas veces en su vida había tenido la oportunidad de destacar… genuinamente, sin trampas o engaños. En algo que era realmente bueno y no tener que sentir la culpa por ello. Pero nadie parecía entenderlo, todos actuaban como si quisieran que no sobresaliera.

–¡Lo que pasa es que tienen envida! –gritó el muchacho sin obtener respuesta ya que había quedado completamente solo en arena, oscurecida por la grises nubes de lluvia, y solo con la compañía de Toothless –. ¿Verdad? –preguntó a su dragón tratando de hallar una respuesta de apoyo, pero lo único que encontró fue al nightfury rodando los ojos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo.

Vaya, esperaba publicar este capítulo hace unos días pero varias cosas se interpusieron. Pero eso ya es historia antigua. ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué le está pasando a la gente de Berk, especialmente a los jinetes? ¿Realmente Thor está furioso y a lanzado una maldición contra ellos? O ¿Simplemente son adolecentes descubriendo su propia moralidad? ¿Ustedes que creen?

Ahora contestando mensajes:

Guest: es bueno saber de seguidores tan leales que realmente disfrutan de la historia. Me alegra que te guste el personaje de Honey y como desarrollo a los demás. Espero que disfrutes todo a lo largo de esta historia. Muchas gracias.

Mercenary Hunter: No te preocupes, todos tenemos problemas fuera del internet, es lo que se llama vida real y por desgracia puede ser algo pesada a veces. No me importa si pasan días, semanas, etc. para ponerte a tiempo con la historia, con que la leas y me dejes un comentario es suficiente para mí. Siento que mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano. Muchas gracias por todo.

Damaris: un gran consejo para todo escritor es "saber que quieres llegar con tu historia". Si deseas una historia de romance, te enfocas solo en el romance, si es aventura, horror, drama, igual. Incluso para enfocarte en uno o par de personajes. Y desde un principio debes dejar en claro tus intensiones para no tener lectores confundidos y sepan a qué atenerse. Pero si lo que quieres es una historia compleja, con personajes dimensionales, debes trabajar duro y desarrollar todos los elementos. No es sencillo pero es gratificante. Te agradezco mucho el comentario.

sombra02: Creo que no eras el único. A la gran mayoría vio un poco irracional que Snotlout resultara tan bueno en Thawfest en la serie, cuando en la película no era tan bueno contra los dragones. Astrid ni siquiera da pelea en esa competencia. Así que cambie ese detalle, pero por fines de las historia aún tenía que tener cierto liderazgo en la competencia. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo también.

Eso es todo por ahora, no vemos en el siguiente capítulo que deseo que sea el último de esta aventura en la historia para pasar a la siguiente; que creo que algunos fan de cierto Berseker loco han esperado con ansias.

Saludos.


	58. Hijo del rayo y la muerte

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

Hijo del rayo y la muerte

…

..

.

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene cierto material sensible (humorístico) con tono religioso. Puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por favor discreción.**

 _¿Cómo podía haber cambiando? ¿Era cierto lo que todos dijeron? Seguía siendo el mismo… ¿verdad?_

Hiccup se tomó su tiempo en regresar a su hogar, solo con la compañía de su fiel Toothless. Caminó despacio, a paso lento y casi perezoso, la senda que marcaba la ruta desde la academia hasta la aldea. Pero en realidad, no se daba cuenta de ello. Su mente se encontraba atrapada y pensativa en los hechos de los últimos días, en el Thawfest y las palabras de sus amigos.

 _Todo se había salido de control._

Las nubes de tormenta tronaron sobre su cabeza en un pronóstico de la posible lluvia torrencial que estaba por desatarse. La mayoría de los vikingos de la isla ya se encontraban resguardados en sus hogares, pero Hiccup por su cuenta, se mantenía ignorante de ello, casi consumido en su propia preocupación y pensamientos.

Mientras, Toothless estaba listo para guarecerlo bajo alguna de sus alas negras como la noche.

–Es lo único que me faltaba –dijo el joven pecoso desanimado volviendo su mirada al cielo. Soltó un largo suspiro en lo que dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados, bastante alicaído.

Su mirada pronto fue captada por el dragón de ébano a su lado, quien le dio algunos lengüetazos amistosos en sus manos con la simple intención de darle ánimos.

–Gracias, Toothless –comentó frotando con suavidad las escamas negras del dragón –. Dime amigo ¿Realmente me he comportado mal?

Y como el leal dragón que era, Toothless sacudió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. Tal vez no era lo que quería como respuesta el gemelo pecoso, pero definitivamente era la verdad lo que necesitaba… una que solo podían dar los verdaderos amigos. Y en el casi año que llevaban juntos, el nightfury se había convertido rápidamente en esa amistad tan necesitada para él.

–Reptil listo –se burló de él Hiccup apartando sus manos para luego llevárselas a su propia cabella y tirarse del cabello. La saliva del dragón escurrió de sus manos hasta su cabello, que probablemente lo tendría pegajoso hasta su próximo baño –. ¿Qué he hecho? –musitó frustrado de nuevo volviendo sus ojos a la bóveda oscurecida por la gran cantidad de nubes.

Era casi irónico, hacía apenas unas veinticuatro horas había sermoneado a Astrid sobre perder la cabeza y a Honey sobre lo importante de la honestidad y hacer lo correcto; luego como cruel sátira de la vida, o como jovenzuelo estúpido, había faltado a su podría filosofía actuando como un pelmazo.

–¿Cómo paso todo esto? –se quejo cubriéndose con las palmas su rostro y soltando un leve chillido en frustración.

Hiccup nunca deseó mucho en su vida, en realidad quería menos de lo que ya tenía; pero sí había algo que más añoraba, era solo ser útil para los demás, alguien con quien se podía contar. Esa era la principal razón por la que trabajaba tan duro para tratar de hacer un mejor mundo para los vikingos y los dragones, hasta el nivel de obsesionarse y pensar en los dragones casi cada minuto del día. Por ello había construido las perchas de metal en primer lugar, para proteger las casas sin alejar a los pesados reptiles alados de la isla. Pero como la mayoría de los sucesos de su vida, no podía tener ni un pedacito de gloria sin sufrir alguna desgracia.

En realidad, él tenía el derecho de ser el estar enojado con todos sus amigos, familia y compatriotas. Se había esforzado, trabajado arduamente e incluso perdido una pierna por hacer lo correcto y salvar la vida de su gente. En cambio, lo que recibía eran humillaciones de Snotlout, la constante presión de su padre y de la aldea, y hasta la desaprobación de Astrid. _¿No merecía un poco de gloria? ¿No merecía sentirse como un triunfador? ¿No ser él quien se burlara ahora?_

 _No, no lo era._

 _Así no era él._

Hiccup no enfrentó a la Red Death en primer lugar por gloria u honor, lo hizo porque era lo correcto, para ayudar y salvar a su mejor amigo, como a los demás dragones. La misma razón porque había discutido Honey ante sus estafas y confrontó a Astrid por su cambio de actitud. Era algo de su personalidad, que lo llamaba a casi a gritos a hacer lo correcto.

Sí, él rara vez ganaba en algo a cambio o tenía la oportunidad de alardear. _Pero realmente valía la pena de perderse a sí mismo por una victoria ¿o no?_

 _¿Seguía siendo él mismo al actuar como Snotlout? De la misma forma que él odio por tanto tiempo._

Años y años de constante burlas y humillaciones, especialmente por aquel otro lado de su familia que precisamente no era su favorita. ¿Y todo porque? Por tontas rivalidades familiares, de clanes y de posición social. Hiccup era completamente consiente que los Jorgenson deseaban ser el clan a cargo de gobernar Berk y preferían mil veces ver a Snotlout como heredero que al flacucho y escuálido Haddock.

Pero él era el hijo de Stoick the Vast… el hijo de un jefe… cuya gente siempre iba primero que la glorias personales.

 _¿Acaso hubo avaricia detrás de sus actos altruistas?_

–No –se dijo a sí mismo con fuerza. Hiccup apartó sus manos de su rostro con determinación como si enfrentara a la cara su propia debilidad.

 _¿Qué le importaba el Thawfest? ¿Ser el ganador y victorioso? Nada de eso tenía valor si se perdía a sí mismo, a sus amigos, el respeto de sus compañeros y… a Astrid._

–¿Qué se metió en mí, amigo? –preguntó Hiccup volviéndose al dragón a su lado –. ¿Qué nos ha paso a todos? –se cuestionó de ultimo mirando la aldea vikinga a sus pies.

Toothless soltó un leve quejido en consuelo.

Esos últimos días realmente habían sido todo un revuelo en Berk y tanto como para él. Algo extraño se apropió de los corazones de los corazones de los Hooligans, llenándolos de inseguridades y deseos de aprobación. Actuaron hasta el extremo cayendo en soberbia, avaricia y temor. Generalmente los vikingos se encontraban llenos de defectos, pero esto había sido demasiado: Honey manipulando, Astrid despreciando, las constantes apuestas, la inseguridad de su padre ante su triunfo, la necedad de Snotlout…

 _¿Qué les estaba pasando?_

Entonces en el fondo de su cabeza lo escuchó, como una vocecita necia y molesta como un mosquito, similar al propietario de la misma: Mildew había predicho la tragedia en Berk ante el insultó que había realizado contra Thor y permitir a los dragones participar en la competencia, como no dedicarle el Thawfest.

–Tal vez los dioses si están enojados con nosotros después de todo –soltó el muchacho sin creer que estaba encontrando veracidad en las palabras de Mildew. Tal vez el anciano decrepito no había estado tan equivocado o simplemente era una gran coincidencia.

Pero Hiccup no tuvo que esperar mucho para obtener su respuesta, ya que unos segundos después, un poderoso rayo acompañado de un ensordecedor trueno, iluminó el cielo sobre Berk en lo que desataba su fuerza en las pobres casonas de madera de la aldea. El muchacho casi fue cegado por la luz resplandeciente si no fuera por el ala de fiel dragón. Casi inmediatamente después, potentes gritos anunciaron el caos que había seguido de aquel relámpago destructivo.

–Yo y mi bocota –soltó encogiendo los hombros, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la aldea, con Toothless pisándole los talones.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Era nuevamente una pesadilla del Hel. Las llamas se había extendido rápidamente y varios de los hogares vikingos eran consumidas por éstas. El caos velozmente se apoderó de la aldea y el miedo de los corazones habitantes de Berk. Tal vez los vikingos eran fuertes guerreros, valientes en batalla, feroces contra poderosas bestias, pero definitivamente, muy vulnerables a lo místico. Los rayos no tenían más explicación para ellos que ser fruto del odio de su dios favorito, y eso, para una tribu altamente supersticiosa, era muy grave y de temer.

Pronto la guardia de Berk entró en acción llevando una gran cantidad de agua a las casonas cubiertas por el fuego con ayuda de largas hileras humanas, mientras su jefe, Stoick the Vast, ladraba ordenes constantemente en intento de mantener el control. Las llamas pudieron ser contenidas con prontitud, pero otro rayo que cayó del cielo iniciando nuevamente todo el pandemónium.

–¡No dejan de caer los rayos! –vociferó angustiada la señora Larson sujetando a su pequeña Hildegard en brazos –. ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –chilló jalando la capa de oso de su líder, bastante consternada.

–¡El fuego ha empezado de nuevo, Stoick! –gimió Spitelout volviéndose a su hermano –. ¡Consumirá toda la aldea a este paso!

–¡¿Qué es lo que haremos?! –preguntó Gobber lanzando una última cubeta a las llamas.

Stoick volvió sus ojos verdes a cada uno de sus compatriotas que buscaba consuelo y guía, y a pesar del semblante fuerte en algunos de ellos, el pánico podía apreciarse en sus miradas. Pronto el bravo vikingo que había enfrentado grandes batallas y peligrosos enemigos se sentía algo perdido en tal predicamento. Sí, podían seguir combatiendo el fuego con determinación, pero no llegaría muy lejos si los rayos no dejaban de caer.

Tal vez fueran un fuerte y terco pueblo vikingo… pero… _¿Cómo enfrentar la ira de un dios?_

Pronto su mirada se volvió hacia los jinetes de dragón quienes hacia lo posible por ayudar. A pesar de las capacidades de sus bestias, éstas tampoco podían continuar eternamente; ni siquiera el Howl de Honey que era el más efectivo en contener las llamas con su aliento helado.

–¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! –fue una pregunta común que se multiplicó entre los aldeanos de Berk, mientras su líder se debatía como actuar.

–¡Prepararnos para el fin! –vociferó Mildew llamando la atención de las masa; el anciano se encontraba parado sobre su carreta de coles siendo visible para todos los hooligans a su alrededor –. ¡Todo esto es nuestra culpa! ¡Por pecar delante de los ojos de los dioses! ¡Por darle la espalda a Thor!

–¡Arg! ¡Ya cállate, vejestorio molesto! –gruñó Gobber antes de que Stoick pudiera responder. El herrero trató de bajar al viejo de su pedestal con su gancho en lugar de mano, pero éste lo alejó soltándole un bastonazo en la cabeza –. ¡Si serás…! –se quejo Gobber adolorido.

–Llámame como quieras, pero ¿quién tuvo la razón todo este tiempo? –soltó el anciano con una malvada sonrisa de dientes chuecos y podridos –. ¡Yo predije que esto pasaría! ¡Advertí que ocurriría lo peor por traicionar las viejas tradiciones! ¡Thor siempre fue muy misericordioso con nosotros, ahora está molesto y a ha desatado el fin del mundo!

–¡Sí, el fin del mundo! –gritaron a ve Tuffnut y Ruffnut alzando sus brazos sobre sus cabezas –. ¡El fin del mundo!

–El ragnarok a iniciado –sentenció Mildew con tono lúgubre generando pánico entre los habitantes supersticiosos.

El jefe Stoick miró a su gente alrededor suyo, que gritaban y chillaban. Como ya se ha mencionado antes: el vikingo era fuerte y terco, pero miedoso ante sus deidades y lo desconocido; todo jefe vikingo lo tenía muy presente. La ira de los dioses era un problema serio, no algo para bromear o manipular, pero también era algo fuera de su control. Stoick era un experto en batalla, estrategia y negociación, con valor inquebrantable y gran determinación, pero las deidades nunca fueron su fuerte. Para eso estaban los sabios y ancianos para calmar los miedos de la gente.

 _¡Pero no alentarlos!_

–¡Ya es suficiente! –sentenció Stoick plantándose frente al vejestorio alborotador –. ¡No hay ningún ragnarok! –con un dedo acusador señaló al anciano sobre la carreta que ni por un instante se intimidó por su posición.

–Oh ¿En serio? –dijo éste con tono burlón –. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro Stoick? –agregó con una mirada maliciosa que dejaba en claro su intenciones. Mildew sabía perfectamente la forma de aprovecharse de aquella situación, su posición y las limitaciones del jefe en el tema. Como nunca en su vida, Stoick extrañó la presencia de Gothi.

–¡Esto no es el ragnarok! –dijo de repente la inconfundible voz de Honey, uniéndose a la conversación y apoyando a su padre –. ¡No tienes pruebas para decir que este es realmente el fin del mundo! ¡En el ragnarok ocurrirá cuando los dioses peleen entre sí y los gigantes de fuegos sean liberados en este mundo!–informó la chica haciendo memoria de todos sus recientes estudios en la antiguas tradiciones –. Nunca se ha relatado una lluvia de rayos de Thor en respuesta a la unión del vikingo y el dragón.

–¡Pero por supuesto que lo es! –tajo Mildew como niño terco –. ¡Thor está enojado con nosotros por permitir a los dragones vivir en nuestra aldea y se le construyó una estatua mediocre como compensación! ¡Hemos olvidado veneradlo como se debe y ahora será devorado por el Jörmundgander y por ello nos castiga!

Honey, quien había invertido bastantes horas de sueño en aprender las viejas historias y los antiguos relatos, sabía que las palabras de Mildew eran tergiversaciones mal intencionadas.

–¡Estas equivocado! –bramó ella, tratando de elevar su voz entre los rumores y gritos de los vikingos a su alrededor –. ¡Por alguna otra razón están cayendo los rayos, pero no por la ira de Thor!

–¿Qué puedes saber tú? Una simple mocosa que solo sabe leer runas para ganar apuestas. Tus conocimientos son limitados. Yo por otro lado, soy un anciano.

Honey trató de responder a su insulto, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. No esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de Mildew… en realidad de nadie en particular.

La gemela Haddock era un aprendiz de futura vala, la máxima sacerdotisa del mundo barbárico, eran fuente de inspiración, sabiduría y consejo. Con gran conocimiento en las antiguas leyenda, la lectura de runas y los designios de los dioses. Un puesto de poder en la sociedad vikinga y Honey lo había convertido una burla con las apuestas y las falsas predicciones… y para su desgracia, Mildew se dio cuenta. Ella sola se había puesta la soga al cuello.

La chica pecosa miró con ira al viejo malvado delante de ella, mientras sus ojos verdes comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de frustración. Mientras, la voz de su hermano resonó de su memoria recordándole sus propios actos como un despiadado acto karmico.

Stoick posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hija dándole apoyo, y a su vez le lanzó una mirada fulminante al viejo sobre la carreta de coles. Como deseaba cerrar sus manos alrededor de su delgada y flacucha figura, pero por desgracia, su gente se perdía en el pánico en lo que un muro humano comenzó a formarse alrededor de Mildew.

–¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! –le preguntaba con desesperación.

–¡¿Cómo nos salvamos?!

–¡¿Cómo nos perdonara Thor?!

–¡Con un sacrificio! – anciano Mildew dijo con dramatismo. En el momento justo otro rayo cayó sobre Berk aumentando el efecto sobre sus palabras.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–¡Astrid! ¡Astrid! –llamó Hiccup a la joven rubia distinguiéndola entre la multitud.

–¿Hiccup? –respondió ésta volviéndose a su encuentro.

–A-astrid… –dijo sin aliento el joven gemelo ante la larga carrera que requirió llegar al centro de la aldea –. ¿Qu-é-e… sucede? ¿Están todos… bien?

–Lo estamos, Hiccup –contestó la rubia frotando la espalda de joven ante ella, en lo que él se arqueaba para recuperar la respiración –. Pero no será así por mucho tiempo. La aldea será consumida en la llamas, los rayos no dejan de caer, Mildew actúa completamente demente y la gente está por perder el control –Astrid trató de hablar con la misma seguridad de siempre, aunque una parte dentro de ella se encontraba aterrada. Era ese momento en que necesitaban a Hiccup… al Hiccup desinteresado que se desvivía por su gente y por los dragones –. Hiccup… –murmuró casi suplicante –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

El muchacho frente a ella alzó levemente la cabeza, aunque sus manos seguían firmes en sus rodillas. Pronto sus ojos verdes se conectaron con lo azules de ella y supo que tenía que hacer.

–Muy bien –dijo él con mayor seguridad, irguiéndose –. Juntemos a los dragones, vamos a necesitarlos. Toothless y yo…. –empezó a explicar cuando se percato de algo –. ¿Toothless? ¿Toothless? ¡Toothless! –comenzó a llamar una y otra vez a su dragón cuando se percató que éste ya no se encontraba junto a él.

En algún momento en que corría hacía la muchedumbre, se habían separado.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–¿Sacrificio? –murmuraron los vikingos entre sí mientras se lanzaban miradas llenas de dudas los unos a los otros.

En el archipiélago barbárico no eran muy raro realizar sacrificios, incluso Berk los efectuaba, pero principalmente se hacía con ofrendas. Algunas otras tribus utilizaban sangre de animales y muy pocas con la vida de una víctima o peor aún, un compatriota vikingo. El sacrificio humano se había vuelto poco común y hasta cierto punto algo tabú, pero definitivamente era un método desesperado para controlar la ira de los dioses.

–¡Oh, oh, oh! –gimió Ruffnut alegremente alzando la mano sobre la multitud –. ¡Yo sugiero que sacrifiquemos a Tuffnut! –sentenció con una sonrisa malvada indicado con su pulgar a su gemelo.

–De acuerdo –respondió éste totalmente resignado –, pero espero que sea de una manera chingona.

Acto seguido alzó su brazos hacia sus lados y la multitud a su alrededor, que lo tomó por la cintura sin dudarlo, y lo elevó sobre sus cabezas. Pasándolo de mano a mano, los vikingos arrastraban sobre ellos el cuerpo del gemelo rubio completamente indiferente al destino que lo estaban sentenciando. Eso fue hasta el jefe Stoick lo tomó del codo y lo bajo de un solo tirón.

–¡Nadie va a sacrificar a nadie! –sentenció Stoick con fuerza sin soltar el brazo de Tuff.

–¡Arg! ¡Jefe! –se quejó el joven haciendo un berrinche –. ¡Arruina mi gran momento!

–No tientes a tu suerte, muchacho –gruñó Stoick a la cara de Tuff con una mirada amenazante.

–Lo que usted diga, jefe.

–Se que estamos todos asustados –interrumpió la escena Berta the Big Brute llamado la atención hacia ella –, pero ¿No es un poco pronto para comenzar a sacrificar nuestros hijos o vírgenes a los dioses?

La multitud de vikingos a su alrededor, cuyo miedo se podía contemplar fácilmente en sus caras, se volvieron los unos a los otros murmurando sus dudas. Era una decisión difícil, en especial cuando se tenía miedo; pero por desgracia para complicar más aún la situación, otro rayo más cayó desde el cielo tormentoso hasta la percha de metal más cercana, redirigiendo su electricidad a la casa de Ack e iniciando otro incendio.

Los Hooligan miraron horrorizados el acontecimiento, en lo que el temor que se apoderaba sus corazones tomaba más fuerza sobre toda lógica.

–¡Solo un recordatorio! –gritó Ruffnut entre la multitud –. ¡Tuff cubre los todos los requisitos para ser un perfecto sacrificio! –agregó con voz burlona en el peor momento.

–Así es –afirmó el gemelo rubio sentado en el suelo y asintiendo con la cabeza con orgullo –. Espera… ¿Qué? –farfulló de ultimo percatándose en las palabras de su hermana.

–¡Nadie va a sacrificar niños, vírgenes, ni nada! –rugió Stoick insistentemente postrándose firme ante su gente. Gobber rápidamente tomó su posición junto a su mejor amigo, seguido de Bertha, Bucket y Mulch. Entre los cinco formaron una pared humana de gran tamaño y de músculos que mantuvo en pausa las mentes de los habitantes de Berk.

–No hay que sacrificar niños, Stoick –corrigió Mildew arrastrando las palabras como la vil serpiente que era –. No son a ellos a los que quieren los dioses.

Acto seguido, con su feo bastón, el anciano indicó sobre la cabeza de la multitud hacia el otro extremo de la aldea, donde Toothless brincaba de percha en percha en lo que pequeños relámpagos caídos de cielo azotaban el metal unos segundo antes que óste levantara su peso de ellos.

–¡Toothless! –lo llamó a todo pulmón Hiccup corriendo hacía él en compañía de Astrid, pero el dragón de ébano se encontraba tan asustado, que las palabras de su jinete escaparon de su agudos oídos.

Un rayo más poderoso que los anteriores, azotó con mucha más fuerza en el último brinco del nightfury; ante la potente descarga, el cuerpo de Toothless fue eyectado por el cielo en un poderoso y luminoso estruendo. El dragón se elevó varios metros por el aire hasta caer pesadamente sobre una carreta que transportaba paja. La estructura de madera se hizo pedazo ante el imponente impacto y el nightfury quedo inmóvil sobre los fardos quemados.

–¡Toothless! –gritó de nuevo Hiccup corriendo hasta su dragón. Casi desplomándose sobre él, el muchacho puso su manos sobre el cuerpo oscuro de nightfury descubriendo su piel a gran temperatura, pero al menos no parecía herido. Las escamas del dragón de ébano eran los suficientemente resistentes para tolerar la fuerza de un rayo.

–¿Está bien, amigo?

Toothless alzó la cabeza en dirección del muchacho y con leve ronroneo le dejo claro que estaría bien. El joven pecoso no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio antes de abrazar contra su pecho la enorme cabeza redonda del reptil.

Su consuelo no duro mucho.

–Hiccup… –escuchó la voz de Astrid advirtiéndoles, pero cuando el joven gemelo levantó la cabeza, se topó con una furiosa multitud a su alrededor encabezada principalmente por el terrible anciano decrepito.

–Es a él a quien quiere Thor –sentenció Mildew con malicia –. Al nightfury.

* * *

Oh Thor Mio!

Tengo que confesar que este capítulo fue un sufrimiento para mí! Tantas cosas pasaron que me interrumpieron de escribir: enfermedad, trabajo, mi cumpleaños, etc. Además tuve que rescribirlo varias veces porque me parecía que no abarcaba el sentimiento deseado. Quería que fuera entendible el miedo de la gente, el análisis de Hiccup fuera profundo ante su propio psique y como se vía que los actos se regresaban sobre los perpetradores. Y aún falta más!

Era mi plan originalmente que este capítulo fuera el final de esta saga y pasar a la siguiente aventura, pero por desgracia me parecía que ya era hora de publicar algo. Decidí presentar de esta manera aunque quede pendiente una parte más. El desenlace.

Karisay: Tienes toda la razón y era esa la forma en que quería se sintiera ese capítulo, el nuevo también… en realidad toda esta aventura. La intención principal con esta trama es hacer al lector dudar sobre si es coincidencia los resultados de los actos, algún efecto dómino o verdadera intervención divina. Al final de cuentas el Thawfest ha sacado lo peor de la gente y tendrán que aprender una dura lección de esto. Muchas gracias por comentar.

: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gusten los capítulos, eso hace que mi sufrimiento valga la pena. Y sí, Honey tiene una gran labia, es necesaria para su futura función de vala. Saludos.

evlR: Bueno la actualización ya esta y sí, la cuestión aquí es que los personajes aprendan algo de la situaciones y de ellos mismos. Además, como tú mismo lo dices, ellos son humanos después de todos.

Un saludo especial a todos los nuevos seguidores de esta historia, gracias a ustedes "Dragons: A twins story" ha alcanzado las 20,000 pageviews. Muchas gracias a todos y estamos en contacto!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	59. Lo correcto

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 **Lo correcto**

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Nota: Este capítulo contiene cierto material sensible (humorístico) con tono religioso. Puede resultar ofensivo para algunas personas, por favor discreción.**

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué? –repitió Hiccup.

–¿Qué? –gruñó Stoick.

–¿Qué? –musitó Honey.

–¡¿QQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEE?! –dramatizó Tuffnut cayendo de rodillas entre la multitud –. ¿Eh? ¿Fue demasiado? –preguntó una vez que se ganó un par de miradas extrañadas de los aldeanos.

–Mildew ¿de qué estás hablando? –soltó Gobber retomando así la conversación.

–Todo esto es por el nightfury…

–¡Toothless no tiene la culpa de que los rayos caigan del cielo! –se apresuró a defender Hiccup a su fiel amigo, mientras apretaba contra su pecho la redonda cabeza de éste.

–No, no la tiene –aceptó el anciano decrepito –, pero es el causante de la ira de Thor. Solo piénselo, los rayos comenzaron a caer mucho antes de que se iniciara el Thawfest, desde que el muchacho puso las perchas para los dragones. Y apenas hace unos momentos vimos con nuestros ojos como los rayos estaban siguiendo al nightfury mientras brincaba en estos.

Las ridículas acusaciones de Mildew causaron cierto efecto en los Hooligans de Berk, quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos ante lo factible que resultan las palabras de viejo.

–¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! –comentó Astrid cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, totalmente incrédula de la intenciones de Mildew. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los aldeanos no pensaban igual que ella y lo murmullos cobraban más fuerzas como la duda en la integridad de Toothless.

–Más que serio, pequeña no creyente –sentenció el viejo pegando su rostro a unos centímetros de distancia del de Astrid; la rubia pudo sentir con desagrado el aliento de anciano y notar cada unas de las extensas arrugas en su cara–. Thor siempre fue benevolente con los Hooligans hasta que lo traicionamos. En lugar de matar dragones, se entrenan como viles perros; antes de dedicar nuestros festivales a él, se los entregamos a otra deidad. Profanamos el orden de nuestras costumbres y la belleza de la aldea por el bien de estas bestias del Hel –Mildew continuó con su pedorreta volviéndose hacia la muchedumbre que lo rodeaba y ganándose así toda su atención –. Thor nos protegía, Thor nos ayudaba, Thor no dio la fuerza para alejar a los Outcast de esta isla… ¡Y!... ¡Que en primer lugar fueron atraídos por el muchacho y sus bestias! –rugió con fuerza casi desgarrando su voz e indicando fervientemente al pobre de Hiccup.

–¡¿Eso no fue culpa de Hiccup?! –se apresuró Stoick a defender a su hijo.

–Esto va más allá que un simple niño, Stoick –señaló Mildew con malacia –. ¡Desde que el nightfury apareció en nuestras vidas, el orden en la aldea ha cambiado! ¡Las tradiciones se han olvidado! ¡Los dioses rechazados! ¡Y la ira de estos cae sobre nuestras cabezas!

–¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! –gritó asustada la señora Ack entre la multitud.

–La vida como la conocemos esta por extinguirse, el fin se encuentra cerca, Thor nos ha abandonado y su ira radica en el nightfury.

Una vez más, el viejo indicó con su exótico bastón al dragón derribado que era protegido por cuerpo de su jinete. Aunque al final, eso no era de mucha ayuda.

–El ragnarok está a la vuelta de la esquina y si queremos evitarlo, debemos darle a Thor lo que él quiere…. Y lo que él quiere es al nightfury.

Los habitantes de Berk consumidos por el miedo y la duda se miraron entre ellos, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica para sucumbir a la histeria y actuar tal como Mildew lo decía. Parte ellos sabían que Hiccup y Toothless habían sido sus salvación incontable ocasiones, pero el repudio a las bestia escamosas que yacía en pasado y la ola de miedo que se había apoderado de sus corazones, los tentaba a linchar a uno de los suyos.

Solo requerían de las palabras mágicas para sucumbir al miedo.

–¿Acaso debo recordarles Barnstardt? –soltó de ultimó el anciano con tono atrayente y tentador. Mildew estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

Pronto y como si una antorcha se encendiera en los cerebros en aquellos Hooligans lo suficientemente grandes para recordar los sucesos que ocurrieron con la llegada de Barnstardt a Berk, los murmullos tomaron fuerzas y las acusaciones de Mildew resultaban más factibles.

–¡Es como Barnstardt otra vez!

–¡El nightfury ha provocado la ira de Thor!

–¡Thor quiere al dragón!

–¡Arrojémoslo al mar como arrojamos a Barnstardt!

El corazón de Hiccup se detuvo de golpe sin poder creer lo que estaba sucedido, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la muchedumbre enardecida ya estaba sobre él. Como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, los Hooligan tomaron al gemelo pecoso y lo apartaron casi brutalmente de su dragón.

–¡Toothless! –gritó en vano mientras lo alejaban de su fiel amigo. El caos se lleno del centro de la aldea, donde los individuos se perdieron y la masa tomó el poder –. ¡No, no lo hagan! ¡Toothless!

Hiccup pudo escuchar varios gritos más a la lejanía aparte de los bramidos de la multitud y la ordenes de Mildew; pero le resultó casi imposible identificar las palabras o quién era el que lo llamaba a gritos.

Pronto el muchacho fue pasado de brazos a brazos hasta que finalmente fue dejado bruscamente en el suelo, fuera de la masa de cuerpos que aprisionaban a su dragón. Toothless seguía debilitado por el rayo, lo que lo dejaba como presa fácil para los vikingos temerosos y enardecidos.

–¡Hiccup! –pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros y la suave fragancia a pino le dejo claro que se trataba de Astrid.

Hiccup pronto se vio rodeado por sus amigos, cada uno más consternado por lo que había pasado. Pero nadie se encontraba más perdido, que el mismo gemelo pecoso.

No podía entender que había sucedido, como su propia gente lo había traicionado a él y Toothless, cuando en el pasado habían sacrificado todo por la aldea. Alzando levemente la mirada sobre las rodillas de sus amigos a su alrededor, Hiccuo pudo ver la masa de cuerpos alejándose hasta el muelle de Berk, llevándose a su fiel dragón con ellos.

 _¿Qué estaba pasando con la gente de Berk? ¿Qué se había apoderado de ellos para llegar a tal acto despiadado de odio?_

Y al igual como la idea llegó a las mentes de los aldeanos, el cerebro del muchacho pecoso también se iluminó. _Era miedo, simple miedo._ El miedo sacaba lo peor de la gente, el miedo se apoderaba de sus corazones y los orillaba a actos impíos, era el miedo lo que hacían perderse tan fácil. Y no había nada que temieran más los vikingos que a lo desconocido.

Era por ello que buscaban una razón…. ¡la que fuera! Para darle sentido a lo que no entendía.

Los Hooligans no tenían idea porque caían tan devastadoramente los rayos en la aldea y la única posible razón que encontraban era el fin del mundo. Sin poder evitarlo, Hiccup paso su vista de la muchedumbre que se alejaba, al cielo sobre su cabeza y presenció el momento exacto cuando otro rayo cayó en una de las percha de metal, justo como hacía unos momentos atrás cuando los rayos seguían a Toothless…. o como la tormenta anterior… incluso, como azotaron la estatua de metal de Thor…

 _Metal… metal…. METAL._

Fue cundo tuvo sentido para Hiccup. Los rayos caían justamente en la aldea por las perchas hecha de metal, así como en la estatua de Thor. Era la misma razón por la que seguía a Toothless a donde fuera, por su aleta prostética también era de metal. Esa era la verdadera razón, no la ira de Thor o el ragnarok, sino el metal… metal que él había distribuido estratégicamente alrededor de aldea en su deseo por ayudar a los dragones…

–Todo esto… –musitó el chico en voz baja, mientras sus amigos a su alrededor debatían que hacer – es mi culpa.

–¿Qué dijiste, Hiccup? –preguntó Honey a su lado.

–¡Todo esto es mi culpa! –gritó con una fuerza casi demencia y se puso de pie de un brinco –. ¡Y tengo que remediarlo! –y ante la mirada estupefacta de su gemela y amigos, salió corriendo en dirección de la forja.

–¿Hiccup? ¡Hiccup! ¡HICCUP!

Sus amigos lo llamaron una y otra vez sin obtener su atención, dejándoles otra alternativa que seguirlo en su carrera.

Los seis jóvenes jinetes y sus dragones fueron detrás de él a toda prisa, hasta que una mano tomó repentinamente a Snotlout de brazo y lo detuvo por completo. El moreno casi en pánico se volvió de golpe para encontrarse de lleno con la cara de pocos amigos de su padre.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –le espetó éste.

–Yo… iba… –musitó Snotlout sin saber qué responder.

–No, no ibas a ningún lado –dijo Spitelout con una sonrisa algo macabra en sus labios –. Es que no lo vez, no es necesario que ayudes a Hiccup.

–¿A no?

–No –insistió el padre del moreno, alargando más su sonrisa –; ya que con nightfury fuera de la competencia, Hiccup no podrá hacer nada para ganar la prueba final del Thawfest y tu victoria definitiva.

–¿Qué? –soltó Snotlout sin poder creer que decía su padre –. ¿Acaso no crees que pueda ganar por mi cuenta?

–Oh, claro que sí. Solo que no hay nada de malo con tener un poquito de ventaja.

Spitelout le giñó descaradamente a su hijo provocándole escalofrió. Snotlout era muchas cosas: terco, necio, testarudo, algo indiferente, a veces tonto… bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, y narcisista; pero hasta él sabía, que lo que proponía su padre, era sucio… muy sucio.

Y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! –lo llamó Astrid con desesperación corriendo detrás de él. El resto de sus amigos la seguían de cerca, en lo que vieron al joven pecoso entrar como endemoniado a la herrería de Gobber –. ¡Espera, Hiccup! –le gritó nuevamente una vez que alcanzó la puerta –. ¡¿Se puede saber que carajos en el nombre de Thor estás haciendo?!

–Buscando algo para atraer los rayos –respondió éste mientras ponía patas arriba la forja en su búsqueda.

Los cinco que se apiñaron en la entrada del establecimiento, intercambiaron unas cuantas miradas nerviosas antes de soltar al unisonó:

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Honey dando un paso hacia adelante.

–¿Cómo vas a atraer un rayo? –lo cuestionó Fishlegs nervioso.

–No estoy seguro –contestó Hiccup –, pero al menos lo intentare, antes de que Toothless pague por mis errores –admitió, antes de volverse finalmente a sus amigos. El rostro del muchacho reflejaba la gran consternación que había en su ser, en lo que su manos destacaba una larga alabarda sin filo.

–Oh no –soltó Tuffnut –, ya empezó a parafrasear sin sentido.

–Odio cuando hace eso –compartió su gemela rubia el sentimiento.

–Hiccup, vas a tener que tomarte un momento y explicarnos de las putas madres estás hablando –insistió Astrid perdiendo un poco la paciencia y tomando al joven Haddock por los hombros para forzarlo a mirarla a los ojos. Un instante después, la rubia se arrepintió de su propio acto, cuando su corazón dio un vuelco ante la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos como esmeraldas.

Hiccup dio un leve resoplido antes de continuar:

–Es el metal…

–Sí, parafraseando –interrumpió Tuff.

–El metal atrae lo rayos –continuó el gemelo pecoso, después de que Astrid le lanzara una mirada asesina al fastidioso Thorston –. Fue por ello que los rayos siguieron a Toothless por toda la aldea, su cola prostética tiene piezas de metal –explicó Hiccup.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –se apresuró a preguntarle su hermana.

–Las perchas también son de metal y han estado atrayendo los rayos a la aldea todo esto tiempo. Y yo las puse ahí… la destrucción… los incendios… son culpa mía.

–Hiccup, tú no sabía… –se apresuró Astrid a consolarlo, pero Hiccup puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de la rubia que aún continuaba sujetándolo de los hombros, acallando sus palabras de inmediato.

–Lo sé –continuó –. Pero en mi desesperación por cambiar la aldea para mejorar la vida de los dragones olvide que esta isla pertenece a los vikingos. Alteré radicalmente el orden de las cosas.

–No estaras diciendo… –ahora fue Honey quien lo jaló de codo para volver a su hermano en su dirección, ante las posibles palabras que estaba temiendo escuchar.

–Aunque me cuesta admitirlo, Mildew tenía razón.

Ambas chicas apartaron las manos del joven Haddock como si algo contagiaso habitara en su piel; por su lado, los otros tres jinetes suspiraron alarmado, casi cayendo de espaldas.

–Eso da miedo –musitó Ruff con voz áspera, sujetándose el corazón.

Ahora fue Hiccup quien tuvo que tomar aire para calmar sus ideas. Sus propias palabras no estaban saliendo tal cual él esperaba:

–Sí y lo repito: Mildew tenía razón, aunque por los malos motivos. Las cosas pasan por una razón, nada es alzar; como la adivinación de Honey que se basa en hechos probables, o las antiguas costumbres que tanto defiende Mildew.

Les dio un segundo a sus amigos como oportunidad para interrumpirlo, antes de continuar, pero nadie dijo palabra alguna:

–Los actos tiene consecuencias: burlarte de un amigo, obsecionarte con ganar, las apuestas sin control, crear una nueva religion… engañar a la gente –explicó dando de lleno en la sensibilidad de cada uno de los presente, a quienes no les quedo más acto de vergüenza, que bajar la miradas a sus pies –. Y por mí arrogancia arriesgue la vida de todos y ahora la de Toothless corre peligro.

–Puede hacer las cosas a su tiempo –continuó Hiccup ante el silencio de sus amigos –, realizar más pruebas; pero solo me importaba mejorar más la aldea para los drgones que olvide que la gente tambien vive aquí. Mi padre trató de recordarmelo… ¡Mildew lo dijo constantemente!... y yo no escuche.

Fue su turno de su mirada para escapara con vergüenza hacia su botas lanudas. Hiccup, era conciente que no había tiempo que perder, la vida de sus dragón estaba en juego; aún así el gemelo pecoso le dio su tiempo a los demás jinetes de procesar sus palabras y que comprendieran lo profundo de su propio arrepentimiento.

–Entonces… –balbuceó Fishlegs con duda – ¿los dragones no deben estar en la isla?

–No. Pero adaptarnos los unos a los otros debió ser más gradual y con tiempo, para dar la oportunidad de crear nuevas tradiciones y costumbre; no simplemente remplazarlas por completo. Tal vez sean antiguas leyendas o los relatos de los dioses, pero todas tienen una razón, fue por ello que las escribieron en un principió… y merecen respeto…. nuestro respeto. No sé si es realmente una maldición de los dioses o simples consecuencias a nuestros errores, pero al obrar mal, traemos mal, y la gente sin guía sucumbe ante el miedo y la ignorancia.

–Ahora ¿qué haremos? –preguntó la rubia.

–Astrid, necesito tu ayuda y la Stormfly –dijo Hiccup recuperando la determinación en su voz y un poco de orgullo en su postura. La joven doncella de batalla asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa –. Debo corregir esto antes que sea muy tarde para Toothless.

Y antes de que los demás pudieran preguntarle en que podía ayudar, Hiccup salió disparado de la herrería aún con alabarda en manos, con Astrid pisándole los talones. A fuera del local esperaban impaciente los dragones de los jinetes, ansiosos por el destino que corría uno de los suyos.

Astrid se adelantó y montó a su nadder de un solo brinco. Pero antes de que pudiera tenderle la mano a Hiccup para que subiera al lomo de la dragona; Honey se interpuso sujetando nuevamente a su hermano del codo.

–Hiccup –dijo –. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Por breves segundos en que los gemelos se miraron a los ojos, pudo transmitirse el uno al otro las inseguridades de sus corazones, el miedo en sus cuerpos y la pena en sus mentes. Hiccup no necesitaba las palabras salieran de la boca de su gemela para saber que ésta se arrepentía de sus propios actos.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días? –le preguntó sujetándola de los hombros –. A veces solo hay que hacer lo correcto.

Antes de que su gemela pudiera contestar o replicar a sus palabras, Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid y montó a Stormfly, segundos antes de que la dragona emprendiera el vuelo con un potente batir de alas.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Mientras en el muelle de Berk, la multitud atemorizada y guiada por Mildew, arrastraba al pobre del nightfury, maniatado y amordazado peor que cualquier sucio bandido. El miedo había llevado a la gente de Berk a actuar impíamente en contra de uno de los suyos, y Toothless (a pesar de su cerebro de reptil) entendía eso; por lo cual no ofreció resistencia alguna contra la gente que lo traicionaba.

–¡Alto todos! –bramó con fuerza el jefe Stoick plantándolo tal cual su nombre lo dice, en la orilla del muelle, bloqueando así el camino de la muchedumbre al bote más cercano –. No darán un paso más.

–¿Quién va a detenernos, Stoick? –se burló Mildew asomando la cabeza entre la multitud.

Como respuesta a sus amenazas, Gobber, Mulch, Bucket, Bertha, Sven y Lydia se postraron junto a su líder formando una pared humana.

La situación estaba por ponerse muy peligrosa, cuando el inconfundible chillido del nadder llamó todas las miradas al cielo cerrado por las nubes de tormenta. Astrid y Stormfly volaron sobre la multitud hasta un bote flotante en las aguas, donde depositaron a Hiccup en la cima del mástil.

–¡Alto! –exclamó el muchacho –. ¡Toothless no está atrayendo los rayos y la ira de Thor! ¡Es el metal!

–Me lleva Loki… –gruñó frustrado el anciano decrepito golpeando su frente con la palma de su mano – que tontería está diciendo el muchacho ahora. ¡No le hagan caso a Hiccup! –agregó volviéndose a la multitud a su alrededor –. ¡Solo lo dice para salvar al dragón! ¡Recuerden a Barnstardt!

–¡Exacto! –dijo rápidamente el chico antes de que los vikingos alcanzaran a actuar –. ¡Recuerden a Barnstardt! ¡No le cayó el rayo en la cabeza hasta fue atado al mástil de barco! ¡Si realmente Thor lo hubiera estado persiguiendo ¿no lo habría atacado desde hace mucho?! ¡En cambio fue hasta que estuvo expuesto que el rayo cayó en su casco!

Las palabras de Hiccup llamaron la atención de la muchedumbre, que comenzó a cuestionarse entre ellos.

–¡Mentira! –gritó Mildew tratando de retomar el control –. ¡No le hagan caso al pequeño embustero!

–No tiene que hacerme caso, solo ver como pruebo mis palabras.

–A sí… ¿Cómo lo harás?

–¡Con esto! –dijo Hiccup levantando la alabarda sobre su cabeza – ¡Cuando ate esto en el mástil, verán como….!

No fue el movimiento más brillante del muchacho, ya que unos momentos después, otro rayo más cayó del cielo directo al pedazo de metal que sujetaba. En cuestión de segundos todo se volvió oscuro para Hiccup.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Se sentía pesado, como si su fuera una inútil y enorme masa de piedras, y sus parpados como puertas de metal imposibles de abrir. Hiccup había pasado una muy larga siesta sin ningún sueño y finalmente regresaba al mundo de los espabilados. Sus sentidos fueron regresando poco a poco, primero el oído seguido por el olfato y el gusto. Los sonidos le parecían extraños y los captaba como si se encontrara sumergido bajo el agua. Su olfato no dejaba a de percibir el olor a madera quemada y su lengua parecía haber lamido el metal.

Todo aquello le resultaba casi incomprensible para su mente adormilada, que no podía comprender que era exactamente lo que se encontraba a su alrededor o donde estaba él. Ni siquiera podía asimilar su propia existencia. Era como estar sumergido en la nada.

Al menos, hasta que consiguió abrir los ojos.

Lentamente y con gran pesadez, sus parpados lucharon contra el deseo de seguir inconsciente y la luz a su alrededor, comenzó a iluminar sus pupilas.

–Oh vaya –escuchó un voz que le parecía increíblemente familiar, pero no sabía porque –, ya era hora de que despertaras dormilón.

A su visión borrosa le costó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a la cantidad de luz y poder distinguir los manchones indescifrables que lo rodeaban. Entornando la vista se obligó a sí mismo a distinguir la figura junto a él.

–¿Eh? –balbuceó aún adormilado.

–Vaya ¿eso es todo lo que puedes decir? Después de ese horrible susto que nos distes.

–¿Honey?

Finalmente y con mucho esfuerzo, Hiccup consiguió hacer funcionar su cerebro y ojos, distinguiendo así a la persona que yacía guardia junto a él en la cama. Su rostro pecosos, ojos brillante como esmeraldas, su cabello largo y trenzado, y aquella voz sarcástica y acida, no podía ser otra que su hermana gemela.

–¿Qué… qué paso? –el muchacho hizo el intento de levantarse de su lecho, sintiendo un terrible dolor que lo postro de nuevo en la cama. Además, un gran y pesado nightfury saltó sobre él aplastando su cabeza contra su pecho una vez que descubrió que había despertado.

–Ya déjalo, Toothless –se quejo Honey a pesar de la gran sonrisa en sus labios –. No sanara más rápido si te acuestas sobre él.

–¿Toothless? –repitió Hiccup atolondrado tratando de asimilar el nombre con sus recuerdo –. ¡Oh sí, Toothless! ¡Toothless! –continuó emocionado, recordando el momento antes de la total inconsciencia y del terrible riesgo que paso su fiel compañero –. Me da gusto que estés bien, amigo.

El dragón de ébano le dio unas húmedas lengüetadas al rostro de su jinete, haciéndole denotar que se encontraba bien y feliz de verlo.

–Honey… –masculló confundido el muchacho volviéndose hacía su gemela y luego a su alrededor, comprobando así que se encontraba en su hogar – ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Cómo termine en la cama? ¿Cómo es que Toothless sigue aquí? ¡Arg! –la preguntas del chico fueron cada vez más efusivas, hasta que una punzada de dolor en su brazo derecho acalló sus dudas –. ¿Qué… qué me sucedió en el brazo? –preguntó una vez más mirando las vendas que cubrían toda su extremidad.

–¿Tú brazo? Tienes suerte de no haberlo perdido como tu pierna.

Rápidamente y alarmado, el chico pecoso levantó las pieles que lo cubrían para descubrir que aún conservaba la pierna que le quedaba. Dio un largo suspiro en alivio, pero se reprimió mentalmente por asustarse ante las palabras sarcásticas de su hermana.

–Honey –insistió con más calma –. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–De nuevo hiciste algo muy valiente y muy estúpido –respondió ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "estúpido" –: Probaste que los rayos no estaban siguiendo a Toothless, sino que caían en el metal cuando dejaste que uno te derribara. Cuando estabas en la cima del mástil, un rayo alcanzó la alabarda, éste dejo inconsciente y caíste en la bahía. Papá se arrojó detrás de ti para sacarte de las aguas; es un milagro que sobrevivieras.

–Eh… –musitó el chico – ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

–Una semana.

–¡Una semana!

–Y dos días.

–Y… ¿Cómo lo tomó papá?

–Feliz de que sigas con vida, pero probablemente te castigue por el resto de tu vida.

–Era de imaginarse.

–¿En que estabas pensando, Hiccup? –le preguntó Honey tomando seriedad.

–La verdad, no lo hacía –admitió el gemelo pecoso acariciando suavemente a su dragón y ganándose unos cuantos ronroneos de su parte –. Solo trataba de salvar a Toothless a toda costa.

–Seguir actuando de esa manera podría costarte finalmente la vida un día, Hiccup –confesó Honey pesadamente –. Además, tu locura no fue lo que realmente salvo a Toothless –agregó la chica tomando un tono más jovial.

–¿Ah no?

–Con tu resistencia antinatural a los rayos solo probaste que éstos no estaban siguiendo a Toothless, pero no que eran provocados por la ira de Thor hacia los dragones y que el ragnarok estaba empezando, o al menos eso fue lo que Mildew trató de convencer a la aldea. Entonces, ignorando la posibilidad de que casi mueres por ellos otra vez, aún querían desterrar a Toothless al océano.

–¿Qué fue lo que los detuvo?

–Eh… –ahora fue Honey la que farfulló, mientras un leve sonrojo se asomó en su mejillas.

–¿Honey?

–Tenías razón, Hiccup –admitió jugando nerviosamente con su cabello –. Estuvo mal que engañara a la gente y tratar de sacar ganancias de ello. Pero aún, sin darme cuenta, desacredite mi propia credibilidad y el respeto de la aldea por mí. Voy a ser la vala de Berk y actué peor que un comerciante timador.

–Honey –dijo Hiccup estupefacto –. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio, actuar como lo que se supone que soy… o voy a ser. El vinculo entre nuestra gente y los dioses.

La chica evadió levemente el rostro curioso de su hermano, en lo que se puso de pies y comenzó a andar alrededor de la cama donde éste reposaba.

–Lo que dijiste era cierto: la gente sin una guía espiritual puede perder su camino, así como confundir su propia fe o las intenciones de otros. Cuando Mildew volvió a insistir sobre los dragones después de que te trajimos a la casa, tuve que hacerle frente y recitarle a él y a todos los Hooligans, los siete versos de las antiguas runas donde se menciona las reglas de padre Odín para los vikingos. Les recordé a la aldea que Thor no era un dios vengativo y sino nuestro protector desde el principio de los tiempos, también ninguna de las señales del ragnarok se había revelado y que los dragones no tenían nada que ver con la tormenta y los rayos, y que todo se debía al metal así como lo había explicado.

–¿Y te creyeron? –soltó el muchacho con muy poco tacto.

–No del todo, al principio –admitió la chica aproximándose a su gemelo –. Pero termine de convenciéndolos. Me preguntaron tantas cosas y en ocasiones no estaba segura que preguntar, pero papá se quedo a mi lado todo el tiempo y les demostré que era digna de confianza ante lo que podían desear los dioses.

El gemelo pecoso miró con sorpresa a su hermana, al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban aquellas palabras. Honey debió demostrar gran compromiso a las antiguas tradiciones y las leyendas de los dioses (aquellas que siempre desprecio) para un terco vikingo Hooligan le creyera. ¡Y lo había conseguido con toda la aldea! Hiccup no pudo evitar admirar a su gemela, quien debió sacrificar su propia forma de pensar por el orden y la paz entre su gente.

–Además –agregó ella interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –, Gobber no tardó mucho en mostrarles esto.

Antes de que Hiccup pudiera preguntar a que se refería, Honey comenzó a retirar la venda de su brazo derecho, dejando completamente expuesta su piel blanquecina pero completamente sonrojada. La manga de las ropas de Hiccup hacía falta y en su codo quedaba un simple chamuscón; pero lo más impresionante era su brazo en sí. A lo largo de su extremidad, su piel había quedado marcada con líneas cicatrizadas que asemejaba a un rayo, extendiéndose de la muñeca hasta su hombro.

–Wow –exclamó Hiccup examinando su piel, mientras Toothless lo olfateaba con atención.

–Sobreviviste a un rayo y obtuviste la marca de Thor –o al menos así lo llamó Honey –. Eso demuestra que Thor no estaba enojado contigo o Toothless, ya que perdonó tu vida y te dejo un recuerdo para toda la vida.

–¿Es enserio?

–La verdad, no lo sé –admitió la chica con una sonrisa tímida –. Podría checarlo con las runas para confirmarlo, pero la aldea y papá no tuvieron más dudas al respecto, y Mildew ya no pudo decir nada en tú contra…

–Espera un momento –la detuvo Hiccup de golpe –. ¿Esto podría significar nada? –dijo incrédulo indicando su brazo ante tal paradoja.

–Tal vez sí, tal vez no –dijo Honey sonrojándose nuevamente –. Nunca se sabrá. La diferencia radica en que hiciste lo correcto para ayudar a otro –paso su mano sobre la cabeza del dragón negro que ronroneó con más fuerza –, y al final de cuentas, eso es lo importante.

–A igual que tú –sonrió a su vez Hiccup satisfecho de cómo resultaron las cosas.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Ante los buenos cuidados de Honey y la compañía de su dragón negro como la noche, Hiccup se recuperó rápidamente de su trauma casi mortal; aunque tal como lo diagnostico su hermana, su brazo quedo marcado de por vida con aquella impresionante cicatriz.

Su padre tenía ciertas emociones encontradas con respecto a la recuperación de su hijo y el trabajo de hija: estaba muy feliz de que Hiccup siguiera con vida, orgulloso de su valor y del compromiso de Honey con su futuro deber; pero por otro lado, pensaba en el más terrible castigo que le quitara tales ideas suicidas a su muchacho y una cuota monetaria que alejara a Honey de toda tentación hacia las apuestas.

Poco a poco, la vida a Berk regresó a la normalidad, o al menos la tranquilidad que había adquirido al principio de la llegada de los dragones. Las tormentas se alejaron de la isla y Gothi regresó de su peregrinación por las tribus del archipiélago barbárico.

La anciana no quedo muy feliz cuando se enteró que la aldea cayera en la histeria del fin del mundo durante su ausencia, pero estaba satisfecha con que su estudiante al final hubiera entendido la importancia de su rol en la sociedad vikinga y finalmente le diera la importancia que necesitaba. Aún así, planeó un castigo peor que el de Stoick para quitarle a la gemela pecosa futuras tentaciones.

Otra persona que no tenía a la anciana en buenos planes, fue Mildew; que después de una reunión con el jefe y el resto del consejo de Berk, la anciana aceptó la petición de su colega anciano de que el Thawfest se retomara en honor de Thor solamente. A cambio, el aciano decrepito debía aceptar que la estatua del dios hecha de metal fuera dejada en su campo de coles en la cima de la colina, donde todos días podría venerarla al alba como su devoción lo ameritaba. Mildew no le quedo más alternativa que aceptar, aunque eso significaba que su hogar se convirtiera en blanco de futuros rayos.

Ya hablando de Thawfest, se esperó varios días a que el orden regresara totalmente a Berk para que tan siquiera se considerara continuar con la competencia. Los puntos de las primeras pruebas se perdieron por completo (lo vikingos no eran muy buenos recordando), por lo que se decidió que una carrera de obstáculos que incluyeran características de la mayoría de las competencia, sería la mejor forma de coronar el vencedor.

En un principio, Stoick estuvo algo renuente de que Hiccup y Toothless compitieran una vez más; además, finalmente sentía que su hijo no tenía nada que probar a él, a la aldea o a cualquiera. Pero Hiccup quería hacerlo; así que cuando Honey y Gothi le dieron el visto bueno a sus heridas, se programó la última de las pruebas para un particular domingo soleado.

Eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Spitelout, quien al final de cuentas no pudo hacer más aceptar las condiciones para última carrera, si quería que su hijo compitiera. Así que después de una larga charla motivacional a su muchacho, insistió que la prueba fuera lo más pronto posible:

–Recuerda –le había dicho a Snotlout fuera de la vista de terceros –: los Jorgenson siempre ganan.

Las palabras motivaciones y el tono amenazador lleno de amor de padre, fueron suficiente para poner nervioso a su primogénito.

Cuando finalmente el día de la carrera llegó, todos los jóvenes jinetes se encontraban emocionadnos por competir, más que por la victoria misma (o al menos la mayoría de ellos). En cuanto a Berk, animaba desinteresadamente a todos los chicos por igual. Al fin se había aprendido la lección.

Fue una prueba muy difícil, complicada y larga, que tuvo a su indiscutible vencedor… y para sorpresa de uno, ese fue Snotlout.

Aunque Astrid y él, iban a la cabeza en la categorías físicas de la carrera que incluía equilibrio, velocidad y fuerza, un accidente de los gemelos Thorston dejo rezagada a lo joven rubia quien quedo atrapada en la carambola. Luego, en la segunda parte de la carrera, sobre los lomos de los dragones, Hiccup tenía fácilmente la victoria ganada sobre los demás jinetes ante la velocidad y puntería del nightfury, pero su compasivo corazón lo obligó a rezagarse y dejar que su primo saliera victorioso de la carrera.

Spitelout no podía estar más feliz. Él y su familia hicieron bastante escándalo por lo mismo durante el banquete dedicado a Snotlout aquella misma noche. El Jorgenson no tardó ni un instante en restregárselo a su hermano, pero Stoick, quien no tenía más dudas de las capacidades de su heredero, dejo que su medio hermano disfrutara de la victoria de su clan como le diera la gana.

Como dictaba la tradición, esa noche hubo un gran festín con todos los platillos tradiciones y los panes de cangrejo de los Ingerman. El hidromiel fluyó libremente en los tarros de los vikingos y la música atrapaba los sentidos.

Honey danzó y cantó una canción en nombre de la victoria de Snotlout al principio de la noche, en lo que los habitantes descubrían maravillados la voz que la chica mantuvo mucho tiempo oculta. La gemela nunca había tenido interés en recitar para alguna otra persona o tan siquiera considerar que su voz era buena o no, pero después de los sucesos de los últimos días y su propio compromiso en su futuro deber, le resultó mucho más fácil dejar aún lado su propia apatía y convivir con su gente.

Pertenecemos a la luz, pertenecemos al trueno,

Pertenecemos al sonido de las palabras en las que ambos hemos caído,

Hagamos lo que hagamos o nos preocupemos por algo peor o mejor,

Nos pertenecemos nosotros,

Pertenecemos nosotros,

Pertenecemos juntos.

–Quién diría que podía cantar de esa manera –dijo Gobber a Stoick al oído, mientras que éste, como todo padre orgullo, veía a su hija dar vueltas por el gran salón mientras cantaba –. ¿Dónde habrá aprendido esa canción? –cuestionó el herrero sin conocer la letra de la melodía.

–No tengo idea –contestó Stoick sin darle importancia, pero completamente cautivado.

Gobber se dio cuenta de ellos y no tardó en agregar:

–Se parece mucho ¿verdad?

Solo podía ser a una persona a la que podía referirse.

–Así es.

Mientras que la aldea se sentía cautivada por la voz de la joven Haddock e hipnotizados por sus movimientos. Hiccup disfrutaba como siempre de su soledad en compañía de su fiel dragón. Una vez que su hermana terminó la interpretación de su canción favorita ganándose mucho aplausos, Hiccup sintió un potente puñetazo en el hombro que le impidió celebrar con los demás.

–¿Por qué fue eso? –dijo automáticamente sabiendo de quien se trataba.

–Sé lo que hiciste –lo acusó de la nada Astrid con una gran sonrisa.

El muchacho esquivó su mirada tratando de mostrarse humilde.

–Sí, perdí… como siempre –contestó Hiccup desconsolado.

–No me refiero a eso –dijo ella tomándolo del hombro para forzarlo a levantarla la vista y mirarla a los ojos –. Hiciste lo correcto, Hiccup.

Y antes de que el muchacho pudiera repelar, Astrid le sentó un tremendo beso en los labios, tan potente que le succionó el labio inferior. Hiccup terminó como arcilla maleable en los brazos de la chica, hasta que ésta tuvo suficiente de él.

–Mi chico fue el mejor hombre de todos en el Thawfest –le susurró ella apretando sus labios contra los de él, pero sin llegar a besarlo de nuevo.

Atolondrado por el calor y el dulce aliento de Astrid contra su rostro, el gemelo Haddock no pudo que la rubia se alejara de él lentamente, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

–Espera –soltó Hiccup alarmado y con los ojos tan grandes como platos cuando finalmente su cerebro recuperó sus funciones –. ¿Eso significa?

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa picara antes de caminar hacia el centro del gran comedor donde la parejas comenzaban a danzar ante la música que llenaba el recinto. Los movimientos de la rubia eran una invitación a seguirla, o al menos eso pensaba el gemelo pecoso hasta que:

–¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? –dijo una voz detrás Hiccup sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones e impidiéndole ir tras Astrid.

–¡Honey! –bramó el muchacho alarmado volviéndose hacia su hermana completamente sonrojado y llevándose una mano sobre su pecho –. ¿Q-qué… qué haces aquí ? ¿Acaso viste…?

–Sí, por desgracia –contestó la chica desapareciendo toda jovialidad de su rostro.

–¿Eh?

–Oh por favor, Hiccup –agregó ella con desagrado –. Cierra la boca, que babeas.

Su gemelo rápidamente se pasó la manga de sus ropas por los labios, aunque las alusiones de Honey eran solo figurativamente. Toothless se rió de él sin pena en aquella noche especial donde finalmente Berk, podía dar un paso hacia adelanto… a lo que era correcto.

* * *

Hola nuevamente,

Creo que no he tardado mucho en publicar este capítulo y eso que es uno largo. Finalmente terminamos esta aventura con el Thawfest y las creencias religiosas. Si realmente hubo una maldición de Thor o no, ya dependerá de la interpretación de cada quien.

Sorry que cortara la carrera, ya que es algo que se conoce en la serie. Además, también fue una decisión difícil dejar el acto de Honey como solo una explicación por su parte, pero me pareció mejor para el punto de vista.

Y sí, he adelantado un poco la relación de Hiccup y Astrid, y creo que en este momento los pueden consideras casi-novios. Y hablando de la relación de los chicos, ya vieron la nueva temporada de RTTE? La verdad, aún no he hecho una reseña de la misma, pero tengo mucho que hablar de ella, que incluso he estado pensado en crear un sideblog a HTTYD en Tumblr donde podría hablar de la serie, las películas, compartir arte, links y sobre todo hablar de mi fic. ¿Alguien estaría interesado en seguir un blog así? Comente por favor.

Ahora respondiendo comentarios:

fanatico z: gracias por el comentario, me sonrojas. Y sí, definitivamente las cosas no salieron bien para Honey…. En realidad para todos.

sombra02: Esa es una muy buena pregunta, en realidad si lo piensas ¿realmente comen coles en algún momento de la serie? La verdad, yo no recuerdo.

: Así es, era hora de que hicieran lo correcto. Pero no es Hiccup el único que debe de hacer lo correcto como ya viste en este capítulo.

Y ahora esperemos a la siguiente aventura de estos gemelos y sus dragones. En la siguiente trama: Stoick obtendrá su dragón, los chicos estarán a cargo de la aldea, se revelara el arma ideal de los jinetes y un jefe vikingo bastante loco visitara la isla (creo que ya sabrán de quien se trata). Prometo más diversión en la siguiente aventura y terminar con las dudas sobre Hiccup y los dragones de ahora en adelante, también les debo el poema para el siguiente, que decidí dejarlos para el inicio de cada aventura.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos a la próxima, un abrazo.


	60. Retos y deberes

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

 **~o~**

 **Hermanos de dioses**

Estrella brillante en el cielo,

Njord domina el océano,

La tierra renace de vida,

Fruto bendito, fruta caída.

 **~o~**

El hombre que pisa la tierra,

Navegante a los mares,

Guerrero campeón de guerra,

Los dioses gobiernan por anales.

 **~o~**

Virtuosa criatura,

Creación divina,

Bestia de fuerte dentadura,

Loki con su mente ladina.

 **~o~**

El dragón es fuerte,

La bestia es poderosa,

Ser de tempestades,

La bendición de Thor es ventajosa.

 **~o~**

El vikingo con su espada,

El dragón con sus garras,

Sus miradas se encuntran,

Sus almas son hermanas.

 **~o~**

Siempre fue designio del rayo,

La unión de poderosos pares,

Antiguos jinetes a caballo,

Reptiles alados poblad los mares.

 **~o~**

Vikingo, vikingo, Thor te ha favorecido,

Dragón, dragón, Odín te ha escuchado,

Contrincantes furiosos y enardecidos,

Su compañía de por vida estaba planeado.

 **~o~**

Hermano mío,

¿Quién llorara por nuestras almas?

Cuando la discordia separe a los amigos,

Y derrames las lágrimas por los que amas.

Página 2

* * *

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Retos y deberes

Lo últimos días de sol en la casi olvidada isla de Berk eran muy bien aprovechados por sus habitantes vikingos, la mayoría de ellos trabajaban arduamente en algún pendiente o preparativo para la próxima temporada fría que solía azotar sus hogares y que estaban tan acostumbrados a ella.

Las últimas cosechas fueron recogidas, las ovejas pastaban con alegría y los Yaks apestaban los terrenos con sus gases naturales. Los niños jugaban en la plaza central, los Ingerman dejaban que olor de sus recientes panes horneados escaparan por las ventanas de su concina y los dragones tomaban el sol en la colina.

El astro solar sobre sus cabezas brillaba con intensidad gracias a la poca ausencia de las nubes como una bendición de Brono, dios de la luz diurna. Sí, era un día perfecto para volar en lomo de un dragón sobre el pico de Thor y los bosques de Berk; por desgracia para los jóvenes jinetes, ellos no podrían disfrutar de aquel privilegio.

–¡Ya dejen de quejarse sabandijas, que aún les falta mucho por aprender!

Gobber the Belch no tenía piedad sobre sus pobres alumnos y de aquel hermoso día.

Desde que terminó el Thawfest y se coronó a Snotlout Jorgenson como victorioso, el viejo y manco herrero, les dejo claro a sus jóvenes aprendices de guerrero vikingo que estaba profundamente decepcionado por el pésimo y patetico desempeño que demostraron en la competencia.

"Un grupo de bufones danzando" fue como los describió.

–No veo porqué debería estar aquí – se quejo Snotlout con su grupo de amigos –; ya he cumplido con mi rito de madurez. Soy todo un guerrero vikingo –alardeó posando dignamente, al menos por unos escasos segundos hasta que Gobber lo derribara con un leve tirón de su mano de garfio.

–"Todo un guerrero vikingo" si como no –se burló el herrero –, y yo soy todo un adonis.

–Vamos Gobber, ten un poco de piedad –comentó Hiccup desde el suelo, donde yacía agotado junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros y su hermana. Al otro extremo de la academia dormían plácidamente los seis dragones, quienes habían perdido interés en las actividades de sus jinetes humanos.

–Los Outcast nunca tendrán piedad –respondió éste –, ni los Uglithugs o Lavaluts. Ya se los he dicho una y otra vez: ¡confían demasiado en la fuerza de sus dragones!

–Bah –se quejo Ruffnut torciendo la boca –, es obvio ¿no? Además que más se necesita cuando tienes media tonelada de músculos y escama que escupe fuego.

–¿Hablas de tío Blaffnut? –comentó su hermano gemelo completamente perdido de la conversación –. Y no solo es capaz de escupir fuego, cuando come muchos granos también puede lanzarlo por el…

–¡Creo que nos estamos alejando del punto importante aquí! –bramó Astrid interrumpiendo totalmente lo que pudo ser una pisca de información innecesaria y completamente perturbadora.

–Aunque hay que admitir que dijo Ruffnut es cierto –puntualizó Fishlegs –. Lo de los dragones, no lo del tío con problemas de gases –aclaró rápidamente.

–No, Astrid es la que tiene la razón –tajó nuevamente Snotlout lanzándole un besito a su vez a la rubia–. Lo importante aquí, es que mi presencia no es necesaria en estos inútiles entrenamientos, cumplí mi rito y acabo de cumplir los dieciséis años. Ya soy todo un adulto.

–Oh por Thor si tú eres un adulto, yo soy un yak lanudo de seis patas…

–Lo único que tienes de adulto es el vello en las axilas….

–Creo que esa es una imagen que nunca me sacaré de la cabeza aunque muera…

–No puedo creer que discutan esto, hay cosas más importantes que hacer…

–Sí, ahora podría estar durmiendo…

–En realidad, yo tengo algo de hambre…

–Chicos, chicos, nos estamos perdiendo de nuevo…

Con cada comentario que soltaba los jóvenes, una sarta de respuestas comenzaron a fluir sin control en respuesta, cada uno quejándose desde su punto de vista porque no debería estar ahí y que Snotlout era un idiota. Gobber frotó su rostro con su única mano antes de perder completamente la paciencia.

–¡SILENCIO! –gruñó el vikingo acallando completamente las voces de los adolecentes y logrando despertar a los dragones de su siesta matutina –. ¡Nadie va holgazanear, nadie va a comer, nadie va a ser un yak de seis patas y por supuesto, nadie le va a ver los vellos de las axilas a Snotlout!

–Muy tarde –se burlo Ruff levantando uno de los brazos del moreno.

–¡Hey! – se quejo éste.

–¡Es por eso! –interrumpió aún con más fuerza Gobber captando la atención de los chicos –. Que practicaremos una vez más el combate mano a mano.

La mayoría de los chicos soltaron un quejido en frustración, excepto Astrid que se puso de pie de un brinco y tronó sus nudillos en anticipación. Todos eran consientes que la rubia era la mejor en el combate mano a mano y ninguno tenían posibilidades contra ella.

–Eh… Gobber –musitó Hiccup levantando la mano – ¿y si practicamos nuevamente nuestras armas ideales?

Ahora le tocó a Hiccup recibir los quejidos de frustración de sus compañeros, incluso de su gemela quien estaba sentada a su lado.

En realidad los chicos habían prosperado muchos con en la revelación de sus armas ideales: ya sabíamos que Astrid descubrió que el hacha era lo suyo, Tuff resultó ambidiestro tanto para el mazo como la espada larga, poco después Snotlout supo que lo suyo el garrote y Ruffnut la lanza. Incluso Fishlegs resultó ser habilidoso con los cuchillos de cortos. Solo Hiccup y Honey continuaban sin descubrir cuál era su arma idónea, el gemelo pecoso insistía que lo suyo era la espada corta (aunque no demostraba ninguna buena habilidad para ello), en cambio Honey fracasaba rotundamente con cada una que intentaba.

En realidad el poco interés de Honey por descubrir su arma ideal tenía algo frustrado a Gobber; Hiccup tal vez era pésimo con la espada, pero al menos lo intentaba. Honey en cambio, parecía haberse rendido mucho antes de sujetar cualquiera de ellas: las masas y garrotes no podía levantarlos, no poseía la gracia para blandir una espada, solía lastimarse a sí misma con las lanzas y cetros, y la potencia de la ballesta la lanzaba hacia atrás. La chica pecosa no tenía ninguna fuerza en sus brazos tan delgados como espigas, que ni siquiera podía tirar de las cuerdas del arco.

Así que volver a retomar los intentos de encontrar su arma idónea con una chica sin el deseo de hacerlo, y su gemelo sobre-esperanzado, era lo último que quería Gobber para aquella larga y agotadora mañana.

–Combate mano a mano será –sentenció finalmente poniendo punto final a la discusión.

Eso fue una lástima para Hiccup por dos simples razones: seguía completamente convencido que la espada era la arma indicada para él, solo necesitaba más práctica; y porque ante su gran entusiasmo por participar, Gobber lo seleccionó para enfrentar en la primera ronda a Astrid.

–Gobber tal vez deberíamos plantearnos un poco mejor la idea del comba… –pero antes de que Hiccup terminara la frase, ya tenía a Astrid sobre de él.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sí mismo, logró quitársela de encima girando hacía un lado.

 _Tal vez no era tan malo en un combate mano a…_

Pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, Astrid se lanzó de nuevo hacía él, derribándolo por completo mientras le efectuaba su mejor llave al cuello.

–Vamos, Hiccup –lo regañó Gobber mientras su rostro se tornaba más morado cada segundo –. Ni siquiera hace el esfuerzo.

El chico alcanzó a soltar un quejido de dolor lastimero en respuesta.

–Bien, es inútil –se quejo Gobber dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados –. Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes por un día –completamente fastidiado, el herrero se marchó a paso deicidio afuera de la arena sin volverse atrás.

Después de unos segundos de asfixia total, Astrid desistió de su intentó de matar a Hiccup y dejo que éste se colapsara sin aliento en el suelo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ésta.

–Perfecto –masculló el chico sin aliento –; solo dame unos quince minutos para recuperarme –comentó antes de colapsarse de nuevo contra el piso –. Mejor que sea una hora…

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Al final, Hiccup requirió más de dos horas para que el oxigeno regresara por completo a su cerebro. Para cuando recuperó la conciencia, ya era muy tarde para retomar el entrenamiento con los dragones y la mayoría de los jinetes había tomado su propio camino.

–Vaya, a pesar ser tu novia, Astrid no tiene problemas para patearte el trasero –le comentó Honey a su hermano ya una vez que estuvo en condiciones para marchar a pie de regreso a la aldea. Ambos gemelos caminaban despacio, seguidos de cerca por Toothless y Furry.

–Wow, primero no patearon el trasero. Solo me deje patear, y segundo, Astrid no es mi novia… al menos no oficialmente.

–Aja –soltó su hermana exceptiva.

–En serio –insistió Hiccup muy nervioso con el asunto –, no es como si hubiera planes para el futuro o un compromiso…

–Cabe la posibilidad que papá ya hablara con Bertha sobre planes matrimóniales…

–¡No!... Lo. Digas. Ni en broma.

–¿Y por qué no le preguntas? –le soltó Honey con malicia una vez que vislumbró la enorme e inconfundible figura de su padre, acercarse a ellos por el camino que conducía al muelle de la aldea.

Hiccup no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante la proximidad de su padre y su semblante de seriedad inquebrantable.

Sabía que Honey lo estaba molestando, pero ¿realmente su padre ya estaba enterado de su relación con Astrid? La verdad, se debía ser un ciego para no notarlo o en su caso Snotlout que era ignorante de la gente a su alrededor. Y como buena costumbre vikinga, especialmente en Berk (donde los matrimonios por amor eran lo más normal y común) que tan solo se mostraba interés entre la pareja, era deber de los padres conversar sobre el posible futuro de sus hijos. Y eso aterraba a Hiccup.

–Tú –le dijo indicándolo con su ancho dedo índice una vez que alcanzó a sus dos hijos en el camino. El gemelo pecoso temió lo peor –Y tú –agregó indicando a Honey –. Vengan conmigo.

El gran Stoick the Vast, al igual que todo líder vikingo era corto de palabras, dejaba mejor que sus músculos y sus acciones fueran las que hablaran. En cierta forma, sus gemelos debían estar algo acostumbrados a tal comportamiento de su padre después de doce años de convivencia. Aún así, sintieron algo de ansiedad cuando los guió en completo mutismo hasta el muelle de Berk, donde muchos de los guerreros parecían estar muy ocupados preparados los botes y navíos para un inminente viaje.

 _Tal vez no era nada que tuviera que ver con su relación con Astrid después de todo._

–Papá ¿paso algo? – se animó a preguntar el muchacho.

–Mulch y Bucket no han regresado de su viaje de pesca –soltó éste con sequedad sin detener su marcha o volverse a mirar a sus hijos. Hiccup y Honey lo entendieron como una mala señal; intercambiaron unas miradas nerviosas tratando de no alejarse mucho de su padre.

–¿Desde la mañana? –preguntó Honey.

–Desde hace dos días.

 _Sí, no era para nada bueno._

A pesar de que la isla de Berk era un lugar casi olvidado en lo más lejos del archipiélago barbárico, no era muy pequeño para simplemente desaparecer. Mulch y Bucket era los principales pescadores de la aldea y con ello sus conocimiento en la navegación, como en su oficio, excedía fácilmente a cualquier otro vikingo de la isla. Que llevaran dos días perdidos resultaba sumamente consternarte. Algo más allá del control de ambos navegantes les había impidió regresar a casa.

–Hace unas semanas –continuó Stoick –, Mulch me había informado que habían tenido problemas para encontrar y atrapar los cardúmenes –la marcha del líder vikingo finalmente terminó en el último muelle, donde su navío favorito, Emperor Penguin, era preparado para el inminente viaje –. Me aseguró que algo debía andar mal, y yo solo pensé que exageraba –agregó de último con sincera preocupación en su voz. Los tres marchantes alcanzaron a Gobber al final de muelle, mientras éste subía las últimas amarras a la cubierta.

–No puedes culparte, Stoick –dijo el amigo uniéndose a la conversación que tenía con los dos gemelos.

–¿Sabes donde podrían estar? –preguntó esa vez Hiccup frotando levemente la cabeza de Toothless sobre su hombro. La cálida compañía de su dragón, lo consolaba.

–Según el señor Ack, Bucket llegó a contarle que planeaban navegar hacía el este ese día.

–¿A la isla de los dragones?

–A la puertas del Hel.

De nuevo los gemelos intercambiaron un par de miradas que su padre pudo interpretar. Y al igual que ellos, tanto Toothless y Furry también se miraron, percatándose lo que significaba aquellas palabras. Ahora todos sabían que era un problema de dragones.

Generalmente, un inconveniente como tal sería resultó por los jinetes y la academia, o al menos así deseba Hiccup que fuera. Por desgracia, los jinetes eran aún inexpertos, los dragones se estaban ganando poco a poco su lugar en la aldea para que enfrentar aquella situación por su cuenta.

Aunque no les gustara, ese escenario tendría que resolverlo su líder a la antigua forma vikinga.

–¿Qué vas hacer ahora, papá? –masculló Honey aunque conocía ya la respuesta.

–Iremos a buscarlos.

–¿Iremos? –preguntó Hiccup –. ¿Todos?

–La gran mayoría –respondió Stoick subiendo a cubierta de su barco, dejando a sus dos hijos, sus dragones y a Gobber en el muelle –. La guardia de Berk, los guerreros, hasta el consejo me acompañaran. Tengo el presentimiento que algo encontraremos en esas aguas.

 _Definitivamente era una búsqueda de problemas._

Hiccup no pudo evitarse consternarse, deseaba sugerir a su padre en aquella empresa y tal vez así evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario, pero sí Stoick no lo había incluido en aquella lista de pasajeros, era que tenía otro plan para él.

En esos momentos, el chico deseaba haberlo convencido de aceptar tener su propio dragón, así le demostraría a su padre finalmente la maravillosa experiencia que era estar en conexión con uno. Tal vez… de esa manera, se evitaría cualquier otro derramamiento de sangre.

–Si tuvieras tu propio dragón podrías tener en línea cada uno de los habitantes desde el cielo –le había sugerido el muchacho a su progenitor en una tranquila cena en la casona Haddock. Honey había preparado un delicioso caldo de bacalao que terminó derramado sobre la superficie de la mesa, cuando Stoick en sorpresa lo escupió por todos lados.

–Hiccup, hay cierta cosas para las que un vikingo a la antigua no está hecho –fue la respuesta definitiva de su padre después de una larga, constante y casi fastidiosa insistencias por parte del muchacho –: la escases hidromiel, un mal trabajo de herrería, socializar, y la más importante, montar un dragón. Sin ofender lagartijas –agregó dirigiéndose solo a Toothless y Furry.

Pero el gemelo pecoso estaba lejos de aceptar un no como respuesta, aunque antes tenía que superar la razón y lógica que le aplicaba su hermana:

–¿Recuerdas que pasó la últimas vez que quisiste cambiar el antiguo orden de la noche a la mañana? ¡Todos creían que el ragnarok había iniciando! Así que te sugiero que abandones la idea de conseguirla a papá un dragón, al menos por el momento. Porque no creo que puedas aguantar otro rayo que te salve de ser linchado.

 _Exagerado, pero cierto._

Así que por el momento, Hiccup se sacó la idea de su padre montando un dragón de la cabeza y dijo:

–¿Por cuánto tiempo?

–El necesario. Unos días… una semana… no estoy seguro.

–Espera un momento –tajo Honey percatándose de lo que implicaba –, si irán casi todos los adultos ¿Quién se quedara a cargo?

–No todos los adultos –dijo su padre con una sonrisita y las manos en la cintura indicando con la cabeza al vikingo herrero junto a sus hijos.

–Gracias, Stoick –soltó Gobber con reproche.

–¿Gobber? ¿A cargo?

–No, Gobber.

–¿Quién? –saltó Hiccup abriendo sus ojos más grandes y redondos que unos escudos. Pero su padre tenía la mirada clavada en su delgado cuerpo –. ¿Yo?

–Así es –la sonrisa de Stoick se hizo aún más grande –. Ya has cumplido tu rito de madures y con ello, tu valía a nuestra gente. Creo que ha llegado el tiempo justo para que empieces a practicar tu liderazgo.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sentir un horrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda y erizar su bellos de la nuca. Y nada tenía que ver la respiración humada de Toothless en su cuello.

–¡Pero yo no puedo estar a cargo de toda la aldea! –gritó.

–De toda la isla para ser precisos –marcó Honey siendo realista, pero ganándose una mirada de reproche de su hermano.

–Y no lo harás solo –soltó Stoick –, para eso tienes una hermana.

–¿Qué yo qué? –masculló Honey dando un respingo.

Ambos gemelos olvidaron rotundamente la búsqueda que tenía por delante su padre y se estremecieron ante tal encomienda. Mientras, Stoick y Gobber parecían divertirse de los lindo con la caras de espanto adoptaron los hermanos.

–Esto también será una prueba para ti –continuó el jefe –. Ya lo he discutido con Gothi y le parece muy buena idea que vaya enrolándote en la labores de consejería.

–Papá… Honey y yo… solo tenemos doce…

–Ya lo he discutido con el consejo y todos lo han aprobado…

El terror se apodero de ellos.

–Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacernos cargo de todo Berk?

–Eso tendrán que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

Gobber se reían detrás de su única mano.

–¿Y si pasa algo?

–Para eso se quedara Gobber…

–¡Gracias por arrojarme la bola, Stoick!

–Y Gothi… y también Mildew.

–¿Por qué no mejor nos arrojas al mar? –se quejo finalmente Honey perdiendo la paciencia y dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Stoick le dirigió a sus hijos una última mirada que combinaba su espereza, resolución y su posición de líder. Antes que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir o quejarse más de la idea, el Emperor Penguin comenzó a separarse del muelle en que los navegantes soltaron las amarras.

Pronto y poco a pocos, los demás barcos incluidos en la expedición y búsqueda, imitaron al navío insignia adentrándose a la mar, mientras los seres queridos despedían a los tripulante y guerreros sacudiendo sus brazos. Una clásica y tradicional despedida vikinga.

–¡Ya es muy tarde para eso! – les gritó por ultimo Stoick desde la popa de su barco mientras cada vez se alejaba más del muelle de su hogar –. ¡Además no se preocupen, estarán a cargo de puros jóvenes como ustedes! ¡¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?!

Stoick se despidió alzando su puño en el aire, a lo que Gobber respondió imitándolo.; a diferencia de los gemelos, que solo se quedaron petrificados junto a él.

 _Sí… que tan difícil podía ser…_

* * *

Hola a todos nuevamente:

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, más de un mes creo. La verdad, y todos sabemos que muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo y alejarnos de algunos de nuestros proyectos. Pero como ven, yo no olvido de Twins y ahora empezamos con la nueva aventura. Ésta contara con la trama del capítulo de la serie Twinsanaty (si no mal recuerdo el nombre), elementos del capítulo donde Stoick encuentra a Thornado y el cómic de Titia Dangers of the Deep.

En cuanto a novedades, me gustaría invitarlos a visitar el nuevo blog de HTTYD y de éste fic que acabo de crear en Tumblr. Ahí comparto materia de HTTYD, arte original, de otros artistas que me otorgan permiso por publicar, detalles sobre la franquicias, reseñas de la serie, películas y cómics, y mucho más. También quiero agregar algunos adelantos de los capitulo así como todo lo que me encuentre relacionado. Para poder encontrarlo, entra a Tumblr y escribe en el buscador: **dragonstwinstory** y lo encontraran con la inconfundible portada de este fic de Hiccup, Toothless y Honey. Los espero pronto ahí.

Ahora, contestando las preguntas:

Sumoner. Dante: en realidad si buscas en internet la cicatriz que le quedan a las personas que les ha caído un rayo o se han electrocutado, es una cicatriz muy común. Y me pensé que un vikingo inculto vería propiedades divinas en tal cicatriz.

sombra02: tengo que admitir que lo mejor de la última temporada de RTTE es el giro de que mercader Johan es malvado. Aún no estoy segura como aplicarlo en mi historia, pero sin duda estará presente.

fanatico z: así es. A mí también me pareció que Hicctrid tardó mucho en aparecer en la serie y es por eso que lo adelante, pero debo advertir que eso no lo hace definitivo aún. Soy malvada, lo sé. Y como lo vez, soy una chica. Creí que NoisuIvone lo hacía bastante obvio.

#FUERZAMEXICO VIVA MÉXICO CABRONES!

Mercenary Hunter: Tienes toda la razón y te agradezco muchos las palabras. A pesar de todo seguimos siendo humanos y seres vivos. No importa la nacionalidad, la tragedia es tragedia. Lo importante es levantarnos.

Ya por ultimo quiero compartirles nuevamente el mensaje que deje sobre el 19 de septiembre, ya que borrare el capitulo del fic para agregar este nuevo.

Así que les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

Hola y buenas noches.

Queridos lectores mexicanos, mis hermanos de patria, y todos aquellos que no los sean; México ha vivido el temor en carne propia una vez, e irónicamente en el aniversario de un siniestro similar.

El pueblo mexicano es fuerte y una vez más se levantará de los escombros en que sea convertida su ciudad. Tomará tiempo, sí... pero sé que juntos podremos hacerlo.

A todos aquellos que perdieron su hogar, sus pertenencias y/o por desgracia un ser querido, no desfallezcas. El mañana es más brillante, solo te pido que no olvides a los caídos, a los que te dieron una mano y a aquellos que te dieron la espalda en el momento de necesidad. Eres fuerte... y saldremos adelante.

A todos nos ha afectados el sismo del 19 de septiembre, incluso yo que me encuentro muy al norte de cdmx, también fui sacudida por la noticia ya que una familiar mío se encontraba allá durante el siniestro. Gracias a todo lo maravilloso de este mundo no le pasó algo, pero no todos fueron tan afortunados. Si eres mexicano como yo, ayuda como puedas a los afectados por el sismo con donativos, servicios, mano de obra o simplemente difundiendo la información verídica; si eres de otro país, cualquier ayuda es bien recibida.

Este mensaje se mantendrá temaporal en la página hasta la salida del próximo capítulo (que como se imaginarán, se atrasado por problemas personales), pero mis deseos por el bienestar de todos siempre estará presente. Cuídate México está noche, ya nos veremos mañana.

Un abrazo, noisulivone.


	61. Happy Birthday… to me

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

Happy Birthday… to me

...

..

.

Definitivamente, era más difícil de lo que se podían imaginar.

Tan solo había pasado un día desde la partida del grupo de búsqueda encabezado por el jefe Stoick the Vast y la mayoría de los adultos, y ya la aldea parecía una zona de guerra. Ni siquiera cuando fue invadida por los Outcast alcanzó ese nivel de caos.

Por todas los caminos de Berk los jóvenes vikingos brincaban y jugaban causando destrozos. Los animales de granja corrían libres entre las casa, mientras lo dragones intentaban comerse algunos de ellos. Las cosechas había dejado de ser recolectados y las provisiones para la temporada de invierno se encontraban esparcida por todos lados.

Mildew como el cascarrabias de costumbre, marchaba por la aldea quejándose de todo, la única diferencia que radicaba en esa ocasión, es que sus quejas finalmente estaban bien fundamentadas. Los chicos gritaban, los dragones comían todo, los animales ensuciaban y el caos reinaba en Berk.

Esos eran las primeras horas del gobierno de Hiccup Haddock III.

El anciano de Mildew no solo era el único en desacuerdo con aquel desorden, Gothi prácticamente se había refugiado en su casa olvidada en la alta colina y evitaba toda visita. Algunos adultos rezagados o que quedaron atrás, no eran de gran ayuda con la situación, ya que los que se quedaron en la aldea eran aquellos con el poco temperamento para hacer algo al respecto con la situación, pero igualmente se quejaban absolutamente todo. Muchos de ellos (incluido Mildew) ya tenían una lista larga y llena de decepciones que tenían en mente en mostrarle a Stoick sobre el desempeño de su hijo.

Pero no todos eran tan crudos en sus opiniones, incluso existían aquellos que disfrutaban del nuevo orden. Ruffnut Thorston por ejemplo, no encontraba nada más maravilloso que caminar por la aldea una mañana mientras el pandemónium reinaba a su alrededor.

La joven gemela rubia tenía fuerte razones para estar feliz. Finalmente había llegado el día en que cumpliría quince años. Y toda aquella locura que gobernaba en la aldea era como música para sus oídos.

–No les parece una mágica mañana –comentó dirigiéndose a su zippleback que la seguía de cerca –. ¿Barf? ¿Belch?

Como un acto irónico, tomó una florecilla que crecía entre la roca, en lo que una oveja prendida en llamas pasaba corriendo dejando una estela de humo detrás de sí.

–El dulce olor –agregó después de pasar la flor por su nariz – a piel quemada, mi favorito.

Ambas cabezas del dragón intercambiaron una mirada, antes de encender en conjunto una llamarada que prendió en fuego la carreta de coles de Mildew.

–¡Mis coles! –gritó el anciano a lo lejos, mientras Ruffnut continuaba su marcha en compañía de su reptil volador.

Sus pasos por fin la llevaron hasta su casa, donde abrió la puerta de una certera patada.

–¡Mamá! ¡Ya regresé! –se anunció a todo pulmón aunque sin recibir respuesta.

El hogar de los Thorston podría ser confundido con una zona de desastre al igual que las calles fuera de ella, pero no había que engañarse, ya que ese era el aspecto que tenía la vivienda la mayor parte del tiempo.

–¡Mamá! –volvió a gritando Ruff sumergiéndose en las sombras de su desaliñado hogar –. ¡Mamá! ¿Mamá? –el camino de la joven la llevó hasta uno de los sillones de paja apiñados dentro de la casa, donde la señora Thorston dormitaba profundamente.

La alta y delgada mujer, se encontraba extendida a lo largo del mueble como si su cuerpo fuera simple gelatina, su rostro estaba cubierto por un vestido viejo que parecía haber estado remendando antes de caer dormida, y los pies del sillón, una gran cantidad de botellas la rodeaban. Ella y su amado esposo, habían tenido una divertida despedida con alcohol la noche anterior.

–Mamá –dijo Ruff sacudiendo levemente el hombro de su progenitora –. ¿Ya vas a despertar? ¿Quiero saber que vas a preparar para mí cumpleaños? ¿Mamá? –pero no importaba los intentos de la rubia de levantarla, solo uno que otro ronquido escapaba de los labios de su madre.

La chica rubia, torció levemente la boca antes de acercarse más a su madre y levantar el vestido que yacía sobre su cara, para luego gritarle a todo pulmón:

–¡MAMÁAAAAA!

…Sin obtener resultados.

–Olvídalo –dijo de repente la voz de su hermano gemelo de algún punto desconocido de la habitación. Tuffnut emergió entre la gran cantidad de artículos apiñados en una esquina, con una chuleta pegada a una mejilla y nos calzoncillos sobre la cabeza –. Ya intenté despertarla con una pierna de pollo rostizado y no funcionó.

–Tarado, a mamá no le gusta el pollo.

–No dije que se la ofrecí a comer –se burló éste usando dicho pedazo de comida como un mazo.

–Genial, ahora ¿quién nos preparará la comida de cumpleaños? –se quejo Ruff dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

–¡Uy! ¡Ya sé! –respondió Tuff alzando una mano –. Podemos pedirle un pastel a los Ingermans.

–Eso es una buena idea –comentó su hermana – si no fuera porque los Ingermans también se marcharon en la búsqueda.

–Diantres –musitó el gemelo rubio saliendo finalmente desde la masa de objetos donde había estado durmiendo. Al moverse, estos cayeron estrepitosamente por el suelo: tarros, comida, pedazos de madera tallada; aún así, nada perturbó el sueño de la señora Thorston –. Yo quería pan de cangrejo.

–¿Pan de cangrejo? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿Quién come pastel de cangrejo en su cumpleaños?

–Nosotros –tajo él sonriente sujetando a su hermana gemela del codo y arrastrándola fuera de la casa en búsqueda del pan de cangrejo. Aunque generalmente, Ruff secundaba todas las idea locas de su hermano, aquella no la emocionaba mucho.

Ella no quería pastel de cangrejo para su cumpleaños. Ella quería pastel de manzana.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Niños jugando con almas peligrosas y afiladas, animales corriendo por todos lados, destrucción masiva, pequeños incendios, holgazanería, dragones comiéndoselo todo, eso y mucho más, era tan solo lo básico para describir en lo que se había convertido Berk. Quedando solo los niños a cargo. La indiferencia, así como consecuencias de sus actos, quedaba en segundo plano para la mayoría. Pero no para todos.

Astrid y Fishlegs contemplaban aquella destrucción en compañía de sus dragones, en la seguridad de los techos de algunas de las chozas que aún no ardían en llamas.

–Hay más caos y destrucción que la ocasión que aquella vez en que Tuff y Ruff fueron condenados en el cadalso –comentó Fishlegs mordiéndose los nudillos, mientras su querida Meatlog miraba con atención unas ovejas que corrían despavoridas.

–Aún sigo sin comprender como lograron hacer todo eso con los pies –recordó Astrid mientras trataba de mantener la calma, pero su semblante serio y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho no engañaban a nadie. Entonces, ante la duda que las cosas fueran a mejorar, unas cuentas ovejas corrieron bajo sus pies chillando ante las flamas que prendían su lana –. Es mejor que hable con Hiccup –dijo tomando con fuerza la montura de su dragona, antes de emprender el vuelo –, vamos nena.

Sobre el lomo de Stomrfly, la joven rubia surcó los cielos de la isla de Berk sin conseguir vislumbrar al joven gemelo Haddock o su dragón negro como la noche. En cambio pudo ver como Gustav Lars realizaba una carrera de yaks con otros chicos, como Snotlout y Hookfang devoraban toda la comida que se encontraban en su camino, y a Gobber tarareando una canción marinera mientras su caña de pescas permanecía inmóvil en su mano falsa. Pero no había rastro de Hiccup.

–¿Dónde estará? –musitó ella para sí, antes de usar sus tobillos para indicarle a su nadder en descender frente a la herrería del viejo herrero manco. Sí Hiccup estaba fuera de su vista, era muy probable que estuviera trabajando en la forja.

–Hicc… –intentó llamarlo una vez que alcanzó la entrada de aquel edificio, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un fuerte alarido y queja.

–¡…no es más que un montón de plasta de yak! –bramó la inconfundible voz de Mildew.

Astrid se adentró más en la herrería para encontrar en el fondo ésta, justamente a la delgaducha persona que estaba buscando. Hiccup se encontraba sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, al parecer trabajando en un nuevo proyecto que incluía algunas barras de metal y cuerdas; a sus pies Toothless descansaba como un fiel perro guardián, ya que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y alerta ante la presencia del viejo cascarrabias a tan solo un metro del él.

Y al fondo de la habitación, sentada sobre un par de barriles, estaba Honey leyendo un largo pergamino que caía hasta suelo y giraba alrededor de su Furry, quien dormía plácidamente con su panza blanquecina hacia arriba.

–Wow Mildew, por favor –soltó Hiccup en respuesta a las palabras del viejo –. No ves que tengo comida a un lado –indicó un pedazo de pan y queso que yacía a un extremo de la mesa junto a todos los pequeños cachivaches esparcidos en ésta.

–En lugar de estar comiendo y jugando con tus tontos juguetes deberías estar viendo cómo solucionar la situación de la aldea –se quejo de nuevo Mildew bajando su rostro hasta la altura del chico junto a él –. ¿Acaso Stoick no te dejo como líder?

–Sí.

–¡¿Y no deberías estar actuando como tal?!

–Sí, ya lo intente y no funcionó –dijo Hiccup con un resoplido –. Creo que lo mejor por ahora es que cada quien se preocupe en lo básico para sobrevivir en lo que el grupo de búsqueda regresa a casa.

Astrid podría haber imaginado que graciosa pudo haber sido la reacción del anciano latoso ante aquellas palabras, si éstas no resultaran alarmantes también para ella. En cuanto a Mildew, le tomó un par de segundos procesar la blasfemia que había escuchado.

–¡¿Qué?! –explotó sacudiendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza –. ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?!

–La misma que acabo de darte –soltó Hiccup con gran indiferencia.

–¡Arg! –gruñó el viejo como una bestia herida, antes de dirigirse a la chica pecosa al fondo –. ¡¿No vas a decirle algo a tu hermano?!

–Sí, Hiccup –respondió ésta apartando el pergamino de sus ojos por un momento –. Mildew es viejo, tal vez requiera que le repitas las cosas lentamente para que te entienda.

–¡Mocosos impertinentes! –el anciano vikingo estalló en furia pataleando la tierra en el suelo. Toothless levantó su cabeza ante la posible amenaza –. ¡Pero cuando vuelva su padre me va oír!

–Calma Mildew, no es para tanto –dijo Hiccup con calma levantando las palmas de sus manos levemente –; y con tus fuertes gritos es probable que ya te haya escuchado.

El pobre anciano dio un par de alaridos más en desesperación, antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la herrería más enardecido que un nightmare con hambre.

Mildew pasó casi como un rayo junto a Astrid ignorando su presencia por completo. Si ella no se hubiera apartado a tiempo, posiblemente la habría derribado.

–Malditos niños… –lo escuchó murmurar antes de que llegara a la salida – nunca me había insultado de tal manera…

Wow. Astrid nunca lo había visto tan furioso, ni siquiera cuando los gemelos Thorston tomaran varios vestidos de una de sus difuntas esposas para construir maniquís de ellas con un par de coles y fingir que sus fantasmas habían regresado del más allá para atormentarlo.

–Hey –saludó la rubia aproximándose a los hermanos gemelos Haddock.

–Hola, Astrid –Hiccup le sonrió nervioso, intentando levantarse de su asiento. Varios artículos sobre la mesa cayeron ante sus movimientos –. ¿Qué te trae a la humilde forja de Gobber?

–A no mucho –respondió ella –, solo un poco de caos, destrucción y muerte que parece estar azotando las calles de Berk.

–Lo usual, como veo.

–Hiccup no es gracioso –se quejo Astrid posando sus manos en su cintura tratando de mostrase seria ante el asunto –. ¿Acaso no piensa hacer algo al respecto?

–¿Y por qué yo tengo que resolverlo todo? –se quejo el gemelo pecoso dejándose caer de nuevo en su asiento.

–A no lo sé, tal vez porque tu padre te dejo a cargo.

–Te agarró en curva –soltó Honey desde el fondo de la herrería sin apartar su mirada de su lectura.

–Muchas gracias por denotarlo –contestó su gemelo con sarcasmo.

–Es tu responsabilidad como jefe suplente –señaló la rubia apoyando sus manos en la mesa en que Hiccup había estado trabajando –ver que Berk salga a flote en lo que regresa el jefe Stoick.

–Astrid ya lo intente y ya viste como resultó –le recodó Hiccup casi lastimeramente. Y si resultaba ser un recuerdo doloroso, ya que en sus primeras horas de jefe suplente Hiccup había sufrido del peor caso de amortización de los demás chicos de la aldea. Muchos de ellos fingieron ser sordos a sus órdenes y palabras, mientras otro simplemente aplicaron la resistencia no violente y cayeron a dormir en el fardo de heno más cercano –. Nadie quiere escucharme, no importa lo que haga o diga para los más jóvenes no soy una figura de autoridad…

–Tal vez una figurita… –comentó Honey.

–Para los mayores, no soy un verdadero adulto…

–Con rito de madurez y todo… –remarcó Honey.

–Y Gobber prefirió sentarse en la soledad del muelle a pescar que ayudar…

–¿Por qué será? –señaló Honey.

–Hiccup nadie dijo que ser un líder tenía que ser fácil –interrumpió Astrid posando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico pecoso. Hiccup levantó la cabeza lentamente para toparse de lleno con los ojos azules brillantes de la rubia –, creí que siendo la cabeza de los jinetes ya lo habías comprendido.

–No es lo mismo, Astrid –insistió él encogiendo los hombros –. Ésta es toda la isla, no solo seis adolecentes sobre sus dragones. Además en eso me puede ayudar Toothless… en esto, estoy solo.

–¡Hey! –chilló Honey –. ¿Acaso estoy pintada?

–Tienes razón, no es lo mismo –dijo Astrid con la voz más seria que los gemelos Haddock la habían escuchado hablar en su vida –. Pero eso no implica que debas dejar tu responsabilidad.

Por un instante, Hiccup la miró con una expresión indescifrable, pero era obvio para la rubia que el cerebro del gemelo pecoso estaba procesando sus palabras a mil por hora buscando algo entre líneas.

–¿De dónde viene ese sermón?

–No es un sermón, solo es la verdad y tal vez es hora que la afrontes –sentenció Astrid más como una orden que sugerencia –. Además, Honey tiene razón, no estás solo en esto –y con una postura casi marcial, Astrid se dio media vuelta y se marchó de la herrería con el orgullo que una doncella guerrera infundaba –. Ahora, iré a entrenar un poco –y antes de que pudieran decir algo para detenerla, cruzó el umbral de la puerta para saltar al lomo de su dragona y emprender el vuelo.

–Wow –soltó Hiccup –. ¿Qué speed stinger le habrá picado?

–No lo sé, pero lo que dijo es cierto –comentó Honey sorprendiendo a su hermano y así misma de haber pronunciado esas palabras –. Detesto que se esfuerce por caerme bien.

La gemela castaña bajo del barril donde había estado sentada todo la mañana y se aproximó a su hermano, que le dirigía una mirada aprensiva.

–Y no creo que vaya a decir lo que voy a decir –dijo ésta una vez que llegó a su lado y junto a su mesa de trabajo –, pero tengo que decírtelo: ella tiene razón.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se cruzaron por unos breves segundos antes de que Hiccup, bajara sumisamente su mirada y suspirara:

–Lo sé, pero…

–Sabes –lo cortó Honey de sopetón volviendo la atención al proyecto sobre la mesa –, llevas toda la mañana ocultándote y trabajando en esa cosa. Al menos me podrías decir que es.

–¡Ah! –brincó Hiccup en su asiento antes de rascarse la nuca –. Es que después de la última practica con el arco…

–¿Cuando le distes con una flecha al trasero de Gobber?

–Sí, no me lo recuerdes.

–Hey –se quejo Honey cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –, yo fui la que estuvo con Gothi mientras se la sacaba. Yo seré la traumatizada de por vida.

–En fin, estuve pensando que era hora de admitir que mi problema con las armas radica principalmente a que no tenga fuerza en los brazos –dijo el gemelo pecoso, pero casi inmediatamente amenazó a su gemela con un dedo acusador –: No te atrevas a hacer un comentario al respecto.

La chica pecosa solo realizó un leve puchero tratando de parecer inocente, mientras Toothless a sus pies soltaba una leve carcajada dragonil.

–Así que… –musitó el muchacho tratando de ignorar los gruñidos de su dragón – diseñé un nuevo arco que por medio de polea tensará las cuerdas y ejercerá la fuerza necesaria para disparar la flecha sin que yo tenga que esforzarme.

–Eso suena bastante genial –soltó Honey animada –, pero tampoco creo que sea la mejor opción para mejorar en tus capacidades físicas.

–Para ello pensé en un modulador en las poleas –indicó Hiccup levantando su extraña invención: poseía la estructura conocida de un arco, pero en lugar de estar formado de una sola pieza, estaba construida con dos largas ramas como las palas, unidad en el centro por una empañadura de hueso. En el extremo de cada pala había una combinación de poleas que tensaban la cuerda que cruzaba todo el arco –, así que puedo ir modificándolo gradualmente e ir entrenando mis brazos –continuó el chico su explicación señalando las partes de su invención.

–Ya me cautivaste, me encantaría verlo en acción.

–Solo tienes que seguirme –dijo Hiccup antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hasta la puerta de la herrería.

A pesar del humor letárgico de ambas lagartijas gigantes, Toothless y Furry se levantaron de sus respectivos puntos de descanso y siguieron a sus jinetes con la intención de no perderlos ni por un segundo de vista.

–¿Acaso ya lo terminaste? –preguntó Honey detrás de su hermano, mientras éste la guiaba hasta un pequeño claro detrás de la forja de Gobber.

–Eso creo, solo necesito hacer un par de pruebas –confesó mientras se colocaba en posición. Del otro lado del terreno se encontraba un blanco improvisado con varios fardos de paja marcados con pinturas de colores.

Aunque fuera solo una prueba, Hiccup quería que su primer intento de su nuevo invento resultara mucho mejor que los anteriores, como la navaja de bolsillo o la podadora de pasto impulsado con terrible terror o lo que él llamaba "retrete". Así que haciendo faramalla o alarde de su nueva creación, el muchacho sobre exageró sus movimientos y posturas cuando solo tenía que apuntar.

–Muy bien, intento numero uno…

–¡Espera! –bramó Honey de repente deteniendo a su hermano y casi haciendo soltar su nuevo arco. Acto seguido, corrió a cubrirse detrás de ambos dragones que se mantuvieron desde una principio a una distancia segura. – Ahora sí –dio pulgar arriba.

–Tú confianza en mis habilidades me conmueve –soltó Hiccup antes de continuar –. Intento número uno, en tres… dos… uno…

Recordando a la perfección las lecciones de Gobber sobre cómo usar el arco, Hiccup lo levantó frente a él, extendió su brazo, enfocó su mirada en el blanco en la distancia y tiró de las cuerdas con facilidad ante el apoyo de las poleas. Seguro de su posición, soltó la cuerda dejando así escapar la delgada flecha de sus dedos que cruzó el aire en la distancia entre él y el blanco.

Pero hubo algo que no calculó el muchacho, y eso fue la fuerza de rebote que las cuerdas ejercerían al golpear su brazo extendido. Pronto gritos e alaridos llenaron el pequeño claro:

–¡Hijo de troll! ¡Me lleva Loki! ¡Plasta de yak!

Mientras el chico pecoso brincaba de un lado al otro sujetando su brazo contra su pecho por el dolor, Honey examinó con detenimiento el blanco, descubriendo así que en su primer intentó, Hiccup había logrado dar en el círculo central con estupenda puntería.

–Bueno, al menos le diste al blanco –comentó sin hacer gran alusión al resultado.

–Técnicamente… –chistó Hiccup sobándose el antebrazo – funcionó como lo tenía pensado, solo que no había calculado la fuerza de rebote.

Y a pesar del éxito de su primera prueba, Hiccup se mordió la lengua para soportar las últimas punzadas de dolor y levantar su nuevo arco para realizar unos cuantos ajustes a las poleas.

–Sí, todo es un simple problema de ensayo y error –dijo Honey caminado tranquilamente alrededor de su hermano gemelo –. Ya que no todo puede salir bien a la primera y es probable que nadie confié en que tengas éxito. Incluso, tus probabilidades de fracaso son muy altas….

Hiccup se detuvo para alzar su mirada hacia su hermana ante su curiosa selección de palabras.

–Porque siento que ya no hablamos del arco.

–Tal vez sí… tal vez no –dijo ésta –. ¿Ya lo ajustaste?

–Sí, pero no estoy seguro de querer volver a intentarlo.

–Bien –y antes de Hiccup pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, Honey tomó el arco de sus manos, se volvió hacia el blanco y en cuestión de segundos lazó una flecha justos como siempre se los había indicado Gobber, solo que en esa ocasión, la flecha disparada se clavó limpiamente en el blanco. Para la sorpresa de Hiccup, pero no para Honey, el arreglo en las poleas había evitado el rebote de las mismas y la chica pecosa salió intacta del lanzamiento –, como dijo Astrid: tú no estás solo en esto –agregó entregándole el arco de nuevo a su hermano, en lo que le sonreía con picardía.

Ella, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta Furry, hablando con la curiosa profundidad que en muchas ocasiones erizaba los bellos de la nuca a su hermano:

–Tal vez solo necesitas que alguien crea en ti. Avísanos cuando estés listo. Vamos, Furry.

Y sin más, se marchó del claro dando leves brinquitos con cada paso, en lo que su dragón peludo la seguía de cerca.

Hiccup la miró marcharse en silencio, mientras su nueva invención yacía en sus manos, intacta. No necesitaba ser un genio para entender las palabras entre líneas que le había otorgado su gemela, pero tal vez era algo que ya sabía desde un principio y trató de negarse a sí mismo.

Sin duda eso era lo que buscaba su padre al asignar a Honey como su concejera, a sabiendas de la influencia que la chica tendría sobre él. Tal vez su padre sabía más sobre él, que lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

Pero también había cosas que nadie podía imaginarse. Ya que cuando Hiccup examinó el blanco, pudo descubrir que la flecha que disparó Honey no solo había dado en el centro, sino que había partido la suya a la mitad.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Muy lejos de ahí, pero muy cerca de las puertas del Hel, el gran Stoick de Vast se encontraba en la popa de su navío favorito, vislumbrando nuevamente la capa densa de neblina que lo separaba a él de la impía tierra de los dragones. Esas aguas y tierras tan temida por ellos hacia tiempo atrás. Pero no ya no más, no desde que sus hijos le habían enseñado de lo que eran capaces aquellas bestias escamosas.

En cierta forma y tal vez por primera vez en su vida como líder… como vikingo sintió una leve punzado en su pecho ante la culpa por lo que estaba por hacer. Sí, los dragonas no eran más sus enemigos, pero seguían siendo animales que no podían sobre pasar el valor de una vida humana… en especial uno de su gente.

Sin más que lamentar, Stoick dio la orden muda para que sus barcos se adentraran en aquella misteriosa neblina.

Que Hiccup y Honey lo perdonaran.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Creo que no importa que tanto me esfuerce, me resulta ya imposible no tomarme un tiempo en publicar, sino es el trabajo, es una enfermedad u otra cosa. Y creo que no nos queda otra que aceptarlo que voy a estar publicando cada capítulo entre un mes a dos meses. Lo lamento, pero así es la realidad.

Ahora, contestando las preguntas:

Sumoner. Dante: bueno, ahora ya sabes cómo le va a estos dos. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Ya por último, quiero invitarlos nuevamente a que visiten el nuevo blog dedicado a este fic como a todo lo relacionado a "How to train your Dragon".Ahí publico reseñas, comentarios, información, mitologías y mucho arte. Por favor den una vuelta al blog, puede buscarlos en Tumblr como **dragonstwinstory**

Los espero allá y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	62. No precisamente brillante

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

No precisamente brillante

Le resultó sumamente claro para Hiccup, la lección que quiso enseñarle su hermana con aquel ejemplo del arco; bueno, se tenía que ser muy obtuso de vista para no haber captado el mensaje entre línea al ser tan directo; aunque se también se debía tomar en cuenta que para la mayoría de los vikingos, tal vez hubiera resultado bastante difícil descifrar el mensaje. Así que, superando su rechazo inicial, el joven gemelo pecoso sintió que tenía que ponerse los pantalones peludos de piel de yak y establecer el orden perdido en la aldea. Pero, para su desgracia, no podía hacerlo él solo.

En un nuevo ensayo, convocó a sus jinetes de dragones en la academia, con la leve esperanza que su segundo intento de mandato no fuera tan desastroso como el primero, y quien sabe, tal vez la fortuna finalmente le favorecía.

…

Pero antes de cantar victoria, hay que recordar que Hiccup nunca había sido afortunado en toda su corta vida.

Así que, en aquella arena circular se encontraron alrededor de su líder, cada uno de los jóvenes jinetes acompañados de sus leales dragones. La mayoría de ellos se apreciaban atentos por escuchar la palaras de su bajito muchacho, con excepción de un par en particular que tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.

–Es bueno que todos nos encontremos reunidos… –comenzó el chico el discurso que había planificado en su cabeza en el camino hacia la arena, cuando fue interrumpido de golpe por Tuffnut.

–Así es nuestro buen amigo Hiccup, ya que tenemos asuntos muy importantes que atender.

–Muchas gracias por marcarlo Tuff –dijo Hiccup sin darle importancia a la interrupción –. Efectivamente tenemos que organizarnos para tener todo en orden…

–Claro, una fiesta no se puede dar sola –interrumpió esa vez Ruffnut con una gran sonrisa.

–Sí así es, una fies-qué ¿qué?

–Mi fiesta de cumpleaños… –declaró Tuff airoso con las manos en su cintura, pero se apresuró a agregar ante la mirada furibunda de su hermana –: bueno, nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero especialmente mía.

–No, esperen –negó el gemelo pecoso sacudiendo su manos, en lo que su dragón negro como la noche soltó un leve gruñido en aprobación –. Creo que estamos perdiendo el rumbo.

–Hiccup tiene razón, hay cosas más importantes… –Honey dio un paso hacia adelante, pero al igual que su gemelo, le fue imposible terminar su oración.

–¡Como los regalos!

–Bien dicho, querida hermana –puntualizó Tuff –. Los regalos son el alma de la fiesta, es por eso que hemos preparado una lista de posibles obsequios chingones para la ocasión… –continuó el gemelo rubio sacando de los bolsillos de su pantalones de cuero, una larga lista, cuyo extremó cayó de sus manos y recorrió todo el suelo en camino hasta la reja en la entrada de la arena.

Los dragones siguieron con la mirada aquel pergamino, en lo que el joven Thorston continuaba hablando.

–Tuff… –trató de llamarlo Honey sin mucho éxito.

–… van desde comida deliciosa, especial y rara…

–Como manzanas de la isla Meathead… –enumeró Ruff.

–Armas nuevas y lustrosas… –dijo Tuff.

–Y no olvides filosas…

–Tuff, Ruff… –Hiccup trató de lanzarles una mirada amenazante sin éxito.

–Y sin tienen dudas, toda aquello que pueda encenderse en llamas es una buena opción.

–¡Idiotas descerebrados! –rugió Astrid perdiendo la paciencia.

–¡Cerebros! – aceptó Ruff alegre –. Eso también es una buena opción.

–No, par de tarados –los insultó de nuevo la rubia –. Estamos aquí para ver el problema del estado de la isla, no para planear su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños.

Por unos breves segundos, ambos gemelos Thorston parecieron sorprendidos con tal sentencia, pero cuando sus mentes obtusas captaron el mensaje y trataron de objetar, fueron interrumpidos esa vez por un no tan paciente Hiccup.

–Gracias, Astrid –dijo –. Y tienes razón. Sé que están emocionados por su cumpleaños en unos días, pero no podemos realizar una fiesta si no podemos controlar primero el caos que se apoderado de la aldea.

–¿"Podemos"? Sabelotodo –finalmente Snotlout se unió a la conversación, pero tal vez no de la mejor manera –. Porque si recuerdo bien, eras tú el que estaba a cargo.

Hookfang soltó un leve resoplido, apoyando la opinión de su jinete, dejando escapar un poco de humo de su hocico.

Toothless gruñó ante la intimidación.

–Y-y no estoy diciendo que no lo esté… –tartamudeó Hiccup.

–Y hasta el momento has hecho un estupendo trabajo en ello… –se burló Snotlout con una sonrisa picara y con su brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

–No estoy diciendo que…

–¿Que tu autoridad no fue aplastada tan desastrosamente?… espera, así fue.

El joven moreno soltó una larga carcajada que se ganó algunas miradas poco impresionadas de sus colegas jinetes, como de sus dragones.

–¿Terminaste? –le preguntó Hiccup frustrado. Eso no estaba resultado como se lo había imaginado una hora antes.

–Oh sí.

–Creo que lo mejor es separar el trabajo para cubrir más terreno –opinó Honey tratando nuevamente en dirigir la conversación a su rumbo original.

–¿Eh? No lo sé, Hiccup –señaló Fishlegs nervioso participando por primera vez en la conversación –. Tal vez suene que me pongo a favor de Snotlout, pero debes admitir que tiene un buen punto. ¿Cómo vamos hacer que los demás chicos nos hagan caso? Ya te ignoraron una vez.

–Bueno punto Fishlegs –dijo el gemelo pecoso –, para eso tenemos dragones…

–¡Oh sí! –bramó Tuffnut emocionado –. ¡Vamos a ordenarles que se postren ante nuestros pies o sino serán postre de zippleback!

Ante las palabras de uno de sus jinetes, Barf y Belch liberaron una bola de humo verde que prendieron en llamas sobre sus cabezas.

–Así podemos exigirles regalos de cumpleaños chingones–continuó Ruff.

–Y una fiesta que lance todo por la ventana.

–También podemos arrojar a Snotlout por la ventana.

–¡Hey! –se quejo el moreno.

–Eso me parece buena idea –se burló Astrid.

–¡Con la fuerza de nuestros dragones podre dirigir la aldea con puño de fuego! –sentenció Tuffnut con dramatismo alzando su manos al cielo y soltando una dramática carcajada.

–Querrás decir de "podremos" –lo corrigió de nuevo su gemela.

–Jitomate. Tomate. Son lo mismo.

–¿Qué es un tomate? –preguntó ella.

–Nadie se va a convertir en un tirano y dominar la aldea con la ayuda de los dragones –gruñó Honey acompañada de un rugido de Howl.

–Pero…

–No –marcó Hiccup quien finalmente había perdido la paciencia –. Solo nos apoyaremos en ellos para iniciar los trabajos y poner en orden la aldea: Astrid, tú te encargaras de juntar los rebaños, Fishlegs llevaras las cuentas del inventario, Snotlout, tú recogerás la cosecha y por favor evita quemarla.

–No prometo nada –dijo el moreno en lo que su dragón rojo prendía su piel en llamas.

–Yo y Honey trataremos en atraer la atención de las otras generaciones para que nos ayuden y…

Pero de nuevo, Tuff brincó hacia adelante exclamando:

–Nosotros planearemos una fiesta a lo grande, con música, un chingo de comida, fuego ¡mucho fuego!…

–¡Oh, oh! ¡Y un baile! –dijo Ruff dando unos saltitos como una chiquilla emocionada.

–Pffrr. ¿Quién quiere un baile? Eso es de niñas.

–¡Nada de fiestas! –tajo Hiccup con fuerza poniendo punto final a las interrupción. Toothless apoyó a su jinete soltando un pequeño disparo de plasma al suelo–. Ustedes dos se encargarán de guiar de nuevo a los dragones salvajes al bosque.

–Pero…

–¡Nada de pero! ¡Moviendo esos pies o no habrá ningún cumpleaños! –gritó el muchacho flacucho sorprendiendo a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta su hermana. Todos lo miraron casi asustados antes de montar sus dragones en silencio y salir volando para realizar sus respectivas tareas.

–Vaya un poco de poder y se vuelve un tirano –se quejo Tuff ya sobre la cabeza de su dragón –. Ya nadie puede tener la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus sueños.

–Sí, así es –comentó su gemela desanimada en la cabeza contigua, pensando en sus propio sueños.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Los navíos de Berk se habían adentrado en las profundidades de la neblina del Helhiem, perdiéndose entre las mareas y las columnas rocosas que se atravesaban en su camino. Aquellos vikingos debían navegar con cuidado y bastante lentitud o todos terminarían como fríos cadáveres congelados en las aguas y lejos de los banquetes de victoria del Valhala.

En la proa de su barco favorito, el Emperor penguin, el líder vikingo de Berk, Stoik the Vast escuchen su nombre y tiemblen, se mantenía hermético y dominado por un silencio sepulcral que ponía los vellos (los largos y rizados) de la nuca de punta.

La búsqueda por sus compatriotas Hooligan se había complicado más de lo esperado y la incertidumbre comenzaba a formase en los corazones del grupo de rescate.

–Hey, Stoick –la voz de Spitelout rompió el silencio y los pensamientos de gran guerrero vikingo. Pero su medio hermano no contestó más que con un gruñido ante la interrupción, mientras aún apoyaba su pierna en la orilla del la proa y su mano en su grueso cinturón.

–¿Qué tanto piensas? –le preguntó el otro con duda en su voz, que hizo parecer su cuestionamiento algo tonto.

–¿Qué quieres, Spitelout?

El líder del clan Jorgenson soltó un largo suspiro en lo que encogió los hombros. La resignación estaba clara en el tono de voz en las siguientes palabras que pronunciaron sus labios:

–Ya llevamos más de un día perdidos en la neblina –se quejo –, no estamos seguros que podamos encontrar el barco de Mulch y Bucket ante esta mala vista.

–¿No querrás decir: encontrarlos a ellos? –soltó Stoick con amargura, sin siquiera volverse. No necesitaba las quejas y necesidades de Spitelout en ese momento –. ¿En lugar del bote?

–Eso fue lo que dije.

La tención se aumentó entre ambos tanto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y los demás tripulantes del navío cerca de los vikingos, se apartaron cautelosamente. Solo hubo una que hizo lo contrario:

–¡¿Qué pasa, jefe?! –bramó con gran alegría Bertha the Big Brute interrumpiendo el incomodo y tenso momento, lanzando sus grandes y musculosos brazos sobre los hombros del Jorgenson –. ¿Por qué la cara peluda? ¿Entienden?

Una gran carcajada salió de sus labios, en lo que sacudía a Spitelout por el torso. Éste, claramente inconforme tuvo que empujarla a un lado para librarse de su agarre, mientras algunos otros vikingos reían de la ridícula broma:

–¡La cara peluda…!

Pero el escaso momento de alegría terminó, cuando el jefe vikingo finalmente se dirigió a sus compatriotas con una cara de pocos amigos.

–Vamos esto no puede ser tan malo –insistió Bertha aún con su sonrisa jovial, mientras los demás navegantes se alejaban discretamente de la escena –. ¿Dónde está su espíritu de aventura? ¿Dónde está el valor Haddock? ¿O la necedad Jorgenson? –se burló la mujer pecando de coquetería –. ¿O… acaso estarás asustado?

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca! –soltó ofendido Spitelout cayendo totalmente en las insinuaciones de la Hofferson –. ¡¿De dónde sacas esa pendejes Bertha?!

Por su parte Stoick solo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, como si fuera un simple espectador ajeno al problema. Bertha se traía algo entre manos, la conocía muy bien para darse cuenta.

–Jo, jo jo –se burló la ancha mujer –. ¿Acaso herí tus sentimientos?

–¿Sentimientos? Eso es para mujeres –respondió el Jorgenson –. ¿Y no deberías estar en tu casa atendiendo a tu marido? Ah, espera –dijo con increíble maldad y resentimiento –. No tienes.

–¡Spitelout! –lo llamó su hermano casi inmediatamente, dando un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

Hablar de esa manera de la pareja pérdida de uno era una grave ofensa. Stoick lo sabía bien.

–No, Stoick –se adelantó Bertha con increíble calma –. Déjalo que se suelte, es claro que el hecho que su familia nunca tomará posesión del trono de Berk lo afecta.

–¡Bertha! –¿ _qué había hecho Stoick esa mañana para enfrentar tales necedades?_

Pero como salvación, su navegante se acercó al grupo de vikingo:

–¡Stoick! Necesitas ver esto –lo llamó pidiendo su completa atención.

–En un momento –dijo sin siquiera separar su ojos de los otros dos vikingos frente a él –. Ustedes dos –los amenazó con su grueso dedo índice –. Cuando regrese, espero que "todo esto" termine.

Y ante su mirada fulminante, sus subordinados asintieron y respondieron al unisonó:

–Sí, jefe.

Con un último vistazo en advertencia, Stoick pasó entre ambos vikingos, esperando que no terminaran matándose el uno al otro durante su ausencia.

–¿A ti que carajos te pasa? –les espetó Spitelout a Bertha tan pronto quedaron solos.

–Me emociona el prospecto de una batalla –respondió ella como si no fuera gran cosas sus propio actos –, y eso me pone ansiosa.

–Tú planeas algo…

–Astrid me contó de cómo te refieres a ella frente a tu hijo –lo cortó la Hofferson de golpe yendo por completo al grano. Su semblante burlesco por fin desapareció del rostro de la mujer robusta y rubia, y su mirada fulminó la de Spitelout.

–Ohhh… –soltó éste, antes de dirigirle una mirada maliciosa –. ¿Te duele que no sea una prospecto de esposa digan?

Era bien sabido por largas generaciones de habitantes de Berk, incluso desde mucho antes que los Hooligans se mudaran a la isla, que los Jorgenson y Hofferson nunca se toleraban… en lo más mínimo. Así que encontrar algo para molestar al otro siempre era una prioridad... que decir, un deber por cumplir.

–Ja ¿Para tu hijo? –se plantó Bertha ante él con determinación y colocando su anchas manos en su gruesa cintura –. No. Además, hay peces más gordos en el mar.

–¡¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?! –entrecerró la mirada Spitelout sin comprender a que quería llegar la mujer.

 _Clásico, Jorgenson. Mucho musculo, poco cerebro._

Una sonrisa casi maliciosa se dibujaron en los labios de la mujer, antes de darse vuelta y sentenciar con sus palabras una realidad que el Jorgenson no se había planteado:

–Que mi clan puede estar más cercano al trono de Berk que el tuyo –dijo ella marchándose –. Y no vuelvas a referirte a mi hija de esa manera.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Hiccup podría asegurar que los planes de retomar el control de Berk resultaron mucho mejor de lo que se lo imaginó en un principio.

Honey consiguió con mucho éxito que Henrrieta Helgen y Helly Thickarm la apoyaran con limpieza de los caminos de Berk una vez que les prometió leerles las runas e informarle sobre su futuro amoroso. Astrid consiguió el mismo éxito con Dogbreath Dubrian, Lars Thorton y Gullibird Stevenson a la hora de reunir los animales sueltos por la aldea, pero sus métodos eran un poco ortodoxos desde el punto de vista de Hiccup, pero para un vikingo a amenazar a alguien con un hacha al cuello siempre fue una solución a muchos problemas.

Snotlout y Hookfang cumplieron con su encomienda de recoger las cosechas y almacenarlas sin quemar absolutamente nada, hasta el punto de que el mismo joven Jorgenson no podía creer que lo había logrado. Lo más difícil de su tarea fue conseguir que tanto Gustav Lars, como su pequeña hermana Adelaide Jorgenson, lo apoyaran con la tarea en lugar de solo intentar montar a Hookfang.

Pero lo más difícil de conseguir fue que los gemelos Thorston se decidieran en ponerse a trabajar, ya que cada vez que Hiccup quitaba la vista de ellos, los encontraba holgazaneando, haciendo trampa o intentando destruir algo. Así que después de frustrar el cuarto intento de hacer a un gronckle y nadder lucharan a muerte con tal de ganar una apuesta, Hiccup prefirió supervisar presencialmente la labor de los gemelos rubios de regresar a los dragones salvajes al bosque. La velocidad de Toothless resultó sumamente útil en la tarea, ya que Barf y Belch se notaban desconcentrados ante la poca capacidad de sus jinetes de ponerse de acuerdo.

Cuando finalmente terminó con guiar al último nightmare de nuevo al boscaje, comprobar que las cosechas siguieran intactas, las calles limpias, las coles de Mildew de nuevo en su destartalada carreta y los animales en sus establos, el joven Haddock fue en búsqueda de Fishlegs.

El chico rechoncho y rubio había estado toda la tarde revisando los inventarios de Berk, asegurándose que la destrucción que había reinado en la isla hacía unas horas atrás no hubiera tenido consecuencias atroces en las reservas para el invierno.

Cuando Hiccup localizó a Fishlegs, encontró a éste sobrevolando en el lomo de Meatloug las granjas de Yaks de los Stevensons, mientras contaba a los animales que pastaban en los terrenos. Siendo la ultima propiedad que inventariar, el cansancio finalmente había mermado la fuerzas de chico Ingerman, que fácilmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su silla a uno de los arboles que rodeaban la granja.

Pero antes que el gemelo pecoso pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, presenció cómo el mismo Fishlegs salía de aquella situación con un complejo sistema de señas que le indicaron a Meatloug que hacer en su rescate.

–¡Fishlegs! –lo llamó Hiccup una vez que los dragones de ambos se encontraban en suelo firme –. ¡Eso que hiciste fue asombroso! –su repentina exclamación logró que el joven rubio soltara un leve grito en sorpresa –. ¿Qué era?

–Ah… Hola, Hiccup –dijo Fishlegs tratando de recobrar el aliento –. Es solo un sistema señas que le he enseñado a Meatloug… bueno, ya sabes, para darle instrucciones sin palabras.

–¡Eso es increíble! –insistió el gemelo emocionado.

–No es gran cosa –dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo.

–Podría enseñarme como lo haces…

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Había sido una larga mañana y las corrientes marinas alejaban cada vez más el sebo de su caña de pescar. Gobber the Belch, yacía casi durmiendo sentado en un viejo banquillo junto al muelle de Berk, mientras las aves marinas cantaban a su alrededor. No tenía prisa, ni deseo de enfrentar el caos que reinaba en la aldea detrás de él.

Sabía muy bien porque Stoick lo había dejado atrás y que era lo que esperaba de él, pero desde su punto de vista, los chicos aprendería mejor de sus errores si metían la pata a lo grande. Años constantes de ser la mano derecha del jefe de Berk le había otorgado cierta sabiduría y conocimientos de cómo liderar con vikingos testarudos, fácilmente podía haber dado media vuelta y puesto en su lugar a unos cuantos niños chiflados que insistían en vivir en la destrucción.

 _Pero ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión en eso? Al final de cuentas, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio?_

Había llegado el momento de que Hiccup aprendiera los pros y los contras de ser un líder, y no había mejor método que estar en terribles aprietos. Esa era la forma vikinga de aprender.

Por lo que Gobber continuó en su puesto junto al muelle con la vista hacía el sol del horizonte y durante todo el tiempo en que esperó que algún un pececillo incauto mordiera su anzuelo, nada había interrumpido su solitario momento de tranquilidad.

Absolutamente nada… nada de nada… tanto que comenzaba a resultar sospechoso.

El viejo herrero aguzó su oído tratando de captar algún ruido en la lejanía; nada de gritos, destrucción, ni caos.

–Eso no puede estar bien –dijo para sí, poniéndose al fin de pie y consiguiendo que algunos huesos de su cadera tronaran ante el movimiento.

Estaba a punto de comenzar la larga marcha para subir hasta la aldea, cuando algo nuevo capto su atención. Gobber pudo distinguir una leve silueta a la distancia contra el sol que parecía aproximarse a Berk. Para un vikingo experimentado como él, eso solo podía significar que un barco navegaba hacia la isla.

–Es muy pronto para que regresen –exclamó el herrero.

Enfocó su visión tratando de distinguir el navío y encontrar alguna similitud o reconocimientos en su forma o los colores de su bandera. Contrario a sus deseos, pronto pudo distinguir el sello característico que ondeaba en la vela mayor y que le confirmó su terrible primera impresión.

El barco se aproximaba a la isla no era de la armada de Berk… pertenecía a otra tribu vikinga del archipiélago…

Y por las sombras que comenzaron a distinguirse a su alrededor, no era el único.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

El enseñarle a un dragón a como recibir órdenes mudas no resultó ser tan difícil como era de imaginarse, y así fue como lo descubrió Hiccup; en realidad, Fishlegs había diseñado un simple sistema de recompensa ante actos positivos para que el dragón que se entrenaba en cuestión obedeciera la orden sin problemas. Los premios consistían de una combinación de una bola de pan rellena de arenque apestoso y un poco de yerba para dragón.

Con aquella técnica y tal suculento premio, en una tarde, los jóvenes jinetes consiguieron grandes resultados de sus compañeros reptiles. Astrid logró que Stormfly lanzara sus púas con una sola indicación de sus brazos y con una puntería excepcional. Hookfang aprendió a encenderse en llamas con un tronido de dedos de Snotlout, aunque también lo realizaba cuando el chico se encontraba sobre su lomo, así que no se podía estar seguro que el entrenamiento había sido exitoso. Honey eligió una curioso selección de ordenes básicas para Furry las cuales se le enseñaría comúnmente a un sabueso, pero ella aseguraba encontrarle alguna utilidad en el futuro; el dragón aprendió a sentarse, echarse y dar la pata como si fuera un can. Ya por último, Toothless fue el más rápido en captar las ordenes de todos, rápidamente pudo lanzar plasma con una indicación de Hiccup, gruñir en amenaza y hasta sonreír (la favorita de su jinete).

Tal éxito con los dragones después de recuperar la aldea del pandemonio en el que estaba sumergida, provocó un tono de jovialidad en los jóvenes vikingos, quienes finalmente podían convivir a gusto en su academia.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho, cuando Barf y Belch colisionaron con los demás dragones cuando se tropezó con su propia cola al intentar unos locos pasos de baile.

–¡Tuff! –lo llamó Honey una vez que Furry la hizo a un lado protegiéndola de la masa de escamas que era el dragón que cayó al suelo –. En el nombre de Thor ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Entrenando a mi dragón ¡bah! –objetó el chico rubio dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados.

–No imbécil –interrumpió Astrid aún con su hacha en mano –. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer con Barf y Belch?

La rubia indicó al pobre dragón cuyo cuello largo y cola se enredaron entre sí y le impedían levantarse. Los otros dragones lo rodearon rápidamente ante sus quejidos de auxilio.

–No es obvio, le enseñó unos cuantos pasos de baile–comentó el chico airoso con su manos en la cintura.

–¿Para qué?

–¡Para la fiesta!

–¿Cuál fiesta?

–Nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños –explicó Tuff volviéndose hacia su hermana gemela en busca de apoyo –. Y es a nosotros a quienes llaman lentos –pero Ruff no compartió mucho su opinión, en cambio continuó sentada sobre un barril, con su barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

–¡No va haber fiesta de cumpleaños, tarados! –rugió Snotlout perdiendo la paciencia y dando un paso hacia adelante.

Su acto era una señal en desafío, a lo que Tuff se mantuvo firme y con el pecho inflado. Ante la señales de alarma, Hiccup saltó entre sus dos amigos y puso distancia entre ambos, o al menos lo que consiguió con el largo de sus brazos.

–No es eso lo que Snotlout quiso decir –dijo el gemelo pecoso nervios, antes de volverse hacia su primo con mirada amenazante –: ¿verdad? –Snotlout solo dio un resoplido y se apartó, lo que Hiccup aprovechó para agregar –. Claro que tendrán una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo que tal vez no sea como ustedes esperan.

–¡Un momento, cántamela más despacio! –soltó Tuff dando un respingo –. ¿Tratas de decir que…?

–¡Que no habrá destrucción, muerte y caos, idiota! –les informó Astrid –. No pueden destruir la aldea después que realizamos mucho esfuerzo en ponerla en orden.

–Y sobre todas las cosas –comentó Fishlegs –, no puedes obligar a tu dragón a bailar.

–¡Pero si él el que quiere disfrutar de un buen danzón…!

–¡No! –gritaron todos los jinetes al unisonó, a lo que el gemelo rubio reaccionó conteniendo el aire indignado.

– Esto… es… ¡imperdonable! –dijo casi sin aliento –. ¡Una traición! ¡Como osan impíos negarnos nuestros momentos gratos de diversión! –blasfemó señalando a cada uno de sus amigos con un dedo acusador –. ¡¿Y tú no dirás nada?! –agregó de nuevo buscando el apoyo de su gemela.

Ruffnut quien continuó indiferente y hasta casi molesta con la situación, no se había movido de su posición; pero ante la insistencia de su hermano, dejo el barril donde había estado sentada y caminó hasta él con una cara de pocos amigos, mucho peor que la que generalmente lucía su rostro.

–¿Para qué? –dijo ella con voz rasposa –. No tiene sentido hablar cuando alguien tiene sus piches cochinos oídos llenos de cerilla para escuchar.

–¿Acaso no saque todo en la mañana con tu cepillo en la mañana? –respondió su Tuff sin comprender la indirecta y rápidamente uso su dedo meñique para tratar de sacar todo el contenido de su canal auditivo. Sus esfuerzo dieron resultado, cuando una masa amorfa y amarillenta salió pegada de uña.

El gemelo rubio paso a revisarla con su vista y luego con su olfato, pero en un momento de descuido, Meatloug aprovechó para comerla de un solo lengüetazo.

Todos los jinetes exclamaron en asco. Aunque Ruff no tenía problema con los olores pestilentes, la cosa viscosas y las asquerosidades que producía el cuerpo de su hermano, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante tal acto y perdiendo la compostura se volvió hacia su dragón de dos cabezas, que había logrado desenredar sus miembros.

–¿Quieres ver como yo entreno a un dragón? –dijo ella –. ¡Belch golpea a Tuffnut!

Y sin dudarlo un instante, la cabeza del zippleback, aporreó con fuerza al gemelo rubio lanzándolo contra unos barriles llenos de agua del otro extremo de la academia. Aunque los gemelos Thorston tenían la reputación de llevar consigo el caos y la destrucción, resultaron sumamente inesperados los repentinos actos de agresión entre ellos para los demás jinetes.

–¿A sí? –soltó Tuff aún con su trasero atrapado en uno de los barriles –. ¡Barf, comete a Ruffnut!

Imitando la voluntad de su otra cabeza, el zippleback tomó de una sola mordida la mitad del cuerpo de la gemela rubia y la sacudió de un lado al otro ante la mirada incrédula de los demás chicos.

–¡Wow, wow! –exclamó Hiccup tratando finalmente de interceder –. ¡Chicos, esperen!

Peros su palabras acabaron en oídos sordos, en lo que Ruff (ya libre de la fauces de su dragón y cubierta de baba) enfrentó a su hermano, chocando su cabeza contra él.

–¡Tuff! ¡Ruff!

Ambas cabezas del zippleback imitaron a sus jinetes y se golpearon la una a la otra, alarmando así a todos en la academia, incluso a los demás dragones.

–¡No puedo seguir con esto! –finalmente gritó Ruff apartándose de golpe de la presión que ejercía contra su hermano, haciéndolo así caer al suelo –. Me voy de aquí y me llevó a mi dragón conmigo –sentenció marchando marcialmente hasta Belch y tomándolo de los cuernos en un intento de arrastrarlo detrás de ella.

–¡Espera un momento ladina traidora peluda de trasero gordo! ¡Ese es mi dragón también!

Tuff, pronto la imitó tomando la otra cabeza del zippleback y arrastrarla en su dirección. El pobre dragón solo pudo soltar un quejido en confusión al ser imposible lo que le pedían sus jinetes.

–¡Chicos! –intervinó de nuevo Hiccup, pero esa vez acompañado de un rugido de Toothless para llamar la atención –. ¡Barf y Belch es un solo dragón!

El ver que sus esfuerzos eran fútiles, ambos gemelos soltaron a la pobre bestia, quien se sacudió como un sabueso mojado.

–Carajo, no puedo enfrentar esa lógica –aceptó Tuff dándose por vencido –. Hay que compartir.

–¿Compartir? ¡Compartir! –estalló Ruffnut gritando como desquiciada al rostro de su gemelo –. ¡¿Tú que sabes de compartir, Tuff?! –le enterró su dedo índice profundo contra su pecho. El pobre gemelo rubio, se inclinó hacia atrás asustado ante la furia de su gemela –. ¡O tal vez porque es lo único que chingados hemos hecho toda nuestra puta vida!

Todos sabían que Ruff podía ser ruda y furibunda, pero la impresión de su ira contenida fue tal, que el resto de los jinetes se quedaron paralizados por el horror; incluso Snotlout abrazó a Hookfang ante el miedo. Los demás dragones se ocultaron detrás de sus jinetes por protección, exceptuando Barf y Belch que huyeron despavoridos por la entrada de la academia. Nunca la habían visto y escuchado tan enojada.

A Tuffnut le costó un par de segundos de superar la impresión, antes de darse cuenta que su hermana y su terrible y penetrante mirada de sus ojos azules, se había alejado de su rostro, y se dirigía igualmente a la salida de la arena. Sus amigos casi brincaron a los lados para dejarle el camino libre.

–¡¿A-a dónde crees que vas, tarada?! –farfulló Tuff.

–¡POR EL MALDITO DRAGÓN QUE DEBO COMPARTIR CONTIGO! –gritó furiosa antes de desaparecer a la distancia. Su gemelo pronto la siguió sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas de sus compañeros o sus dragones.

Ante su salida, la academia quedo atrapada en el más incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente Hiccup decidió romperlo:

–De acuerdo… eso fue desconcertante.

–¿Vamos a dejar que se vayan así de enojados? –preguntó Fishlegs algo preocupado.

–No podemos abandonarlos… –dijo Honey.

–¿O si podemos? –comentó Snotlout intercediendo.

–No, no podemos –marcó Hiccup ganándose una mala cara de su primero y algunas resignadas de su amigos –. Vamos a separarnos, Honey y Fishlegs sigan a Ruff, Astrid y Snotlout a Tuff, yo trataré de encontrar a Bar…. –en lo que el gemelo pecoso repartió ordenes, comenzó a correr en dirección de la entrada de la academia, sin percatarse que había una gran masa voluminosa que se interponía en su camino.

Hiccup prácticamente rebotó al contacto con el obstáculo, lo cual lo lanzó casi un metro hacia atrás y directo al suelo.

–¿Gobber? –preguntó una vez que alzó la mirada y se percató, de que o quien había chocado.

–Espero que la prisa sea precisamente por los problemas que llegan a la costa –respondió el herrero llevándose la mano y la falsa a la cintura, en lo que Astrid y Honey ayudaban a Hiccup ponerse de pie.

–¿Problemas? ¿Cuáles problemas?

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–¡Una armada Berserker! –exclamó Hiccup alarmado viendo a través de su aparató de visión. Desde la colina del acantilado norte de la aldea, fácilmente se podían ver más de quince poderosos navíos Berserker apunto de arribar en el muelle de Berk; naves cuyas largas velas con el Skrill de escudo las volvían mucho más amenazante –. ¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Acaso papá los llamó antes de irse?

La gran mayoría de las tribus vikingas del archipiélago barbárico se mantenían en paz entre ellas, con excepción de los LavaLots y los Hysterics. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que disfrutaran de una amistad las unas con las otras; generalmente los integrantes de diferentes tribus solían tratarse violentamente entre ellos, por lo cual, las reuniones debían ser debidamente preparadas, programadas y casis siempre evitadas. Los peludos Hooligan podían soportar más fácilmente a los Meatheads debido a la cercanía de ambas islas, y a ello su hospitalidad, pero eso no se multiplicaba a las demás tribus.

–Lo dudo –respondió Gobber quitándole al pobre chico su inventó del rostro y comenzando el camino de descenso hasta el muelle –, Stoick me hubiera mencionado algo al respecto. Lo más probable es que vengan por su visita regular por el tratado.

–¿Tratado? ¿Cuál tratado? –preguntó el chico siguiéndolo de cerca.

– Antes de que nacieras, tu padre finalmente firmó un tratado de paz con Oswald the Agradable para traer armonía al entre las dos tribus, poco después de la gran batalla de la costa de Thor. Y una de la clausulas del tratado consiste en la visita regular en lapsos de tres a dos años para fortalecer la alianza.

Hiccup no pudo evitarse estremecerse ante la mención de esas visitas. Sí, recordaba la famosa batalla de la costa de Thor de las antiguas historias; fue cuando una horda de furiosos y locos Berserkers atacó Berk por sorpresa. Los Hooligans salieron victoriosos a pesar de los escases de armas de la época, por lo cual se defendieron con los puños; muchos invasores terminaron con más que un ojo morado.

Pero ante su juventud, ignoraba que las visitas del líder Berserker estaba relacionada con un tratado de paz. De decir verdad, Hiccup estaba mucho más preocupado de salvar su pellejo del demente y casi sicópata que era el hijo del tal Oswald. Dagur era mucho mayor que él por varios años, pero eso nunca fue un impedimento para que lo usara de saco de golpeo y lo dejara con terribles traumas sicológicos de por vida.

–En otras palabras para asegurarse que no los apuñalemos por la espalda –dijo el chico retomando la conversación.

–Exactamente –confirmó Gobber justo cuando llegaron al final del muelle y desembarcaba la fragata principal de la armada Berserker –. Algo que sin duda llegaran a pensar, si se enteran que hicimos las paces con los dragones.

–¿Crees que saben sobre Toothless y los demás jinetes? –dijo el chico nervioso, pensando en el dragón de ébano que mandó en busca del Ruffnut junto con Honey.

–No debería sorprenderte si lo fuera, hasta Alvin se enteró de tu enfrentamiento casi fatal con la muerte roja.

El corazón de Hiccup se detuvo. _¿No podía ser posible?_

–E-entonces… lo mejor sería alejar a los dragones de la isla… para evitar que los vieran los Berserkers o tal vez rechazarlos ante la usencia de mi padre…

–Calma –le murmuró Gobber posando su mano falsa sobre el hombro del chico –. No causaremos más que sospechas si no los recibimos. Será mejor primero ver cuáles son sus cartas y luego hacemos nuestra jugada.

Y justamente cuando terminaba sus palabras, un pesado tablón descendió de la cubierta del navío, conectándolo así con el muelle de Berk. Lo primero que bajó por aquel pedazo de madera, fue un vikingo grande, grueso y armando de pies a cabeza de una armadura con púas y armas filosas. El Berserker resopló con desagrado como si el olor de la isla de Berk le disgustara, para luego abrir su boca y pronuncia con una fuerte, y casi irónica, chillante voz:

–Abran paso para el mayor líder vikingo, escuchar su nombre y huyan cobardes, el guerrero más sanguinario y fiero en la batalla, el único y temible…

–¿Oswald the agreeable? –dudó Gobber.

–Dagur el Deranged.

Con esas palabras, un joven y fornido vikingo hizo su aparición frente a los dos Hooligans, y casi inmediatamente, una sonrisa demencial se dibujó en su boca.

–Me lleva la… –alcanzó a soltar Hiccup.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Feliz Navidad y próximamente feliz año nuevo!

Lamento la demora en los capítulos pero como saben, hay más cosas en la vida que fanfiction. Al menos alcance a cumplir mi propósito de publicar éste capítulo antes que finalizara el año.

Y como siempre, quiero invitarlos nuevamente a que visiten el nuevo blog dedicado a este fic como a todo lo relacionado a "How to train your Dragon".Ahí publico reseñas, comentarios, información, mitologías y mucho arte. También hay adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Por favor den una vuelta al blog, puede buscarlos en Tumblr como **dragonstwinstory.**

Sin más que decir por ahora, vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un gran abrazo.


	63. Actos de traición

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

DRAGONS: A Twins Story

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Actos de traición

El suave silbido que traían consigo los barcos vikingos al surcar las aguas peligrosas del Hel era el único sonido que podía escucharse a varias leguas en la terrible neblina anterior a la isla de los dragones. Los navegantes vikingos, experimentados guerreros y navegantes, permanecían callados, silenciosos para no delatar su posición ante cualquier amenaza.

¿Amenaza? ¿Cuál amenaza? ¿Algún dragón?

Eso era el dilema.

Se suponía que Berk y su peludos Hooligan ya no luchaban a muerte contra los dragones, la paz se había alcanzado entre ambos, a costa de la pierna del hijo del líder de la tribu. Pero la desaparición de sus dos compatriotas tenía señas de ser un acto perpetrado por aquellas bestias escamosas. Ellos lo sabías bien, había tenido trescientos años en guerra como experiencia para identificar la huella característica de un dragón.

Pero tal acto de traición no evitaba que se sintiera la culpa en aquellos fieros guerreros. El gran Stoick de Vast, líder de la tribu, fiero guerrero, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada decepcionada de su hijo ante la noticia de lo que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Sí, la guerra con los dragones había terminado en Berk. Sí, ahora vivía pacíficamente con ellos a un nivel de cooperación mutua. Sí, muchos de ellos formaban parte de sus familias como mascotas o compañeros. Y sí, a dos de ellos, Stoick le debía la vida de sus hijos respectivamente.

Eso no evitara que sus planes se sintieran como alguna canallada.

¡No!

Stoick se esforzaba inútilmente en no llegar a esa conclusión. Meneaba una y otra vez la cabeza como si pudiera sacudirse la idea de la misma.

Mulch y Bucket estaban perdidos. Su gente… sus compatriotas, podía estar en peligro. Y los vikingos estaban primero, no los dragones. Un jefe debía proteger a su gente.

Como un mantra para mantener se puro, el líder Hooligan repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras tratando de apartar la cara de decepción de sus hijos, así como los grandes ojos verdes del nightfury.

Nunca llegó a estar seguro si realmente sus esfuerzos habrían funcionado, porque antes de lo que se imaginaba tuvo que enfrentar la terrible realidad.

–Stoick –lo llamó su navegante –. Se observa una nave encallada al frente.

El jefe vikingo trató de conservar su temple firme y su mirada tal cual nombre poseía, mientras que en su cuello, el vello de su nuca se estremecía como en cualquier inminente batalla que estaba por llevarse a cabo.

–Y no se ve nada bien –terminó de sentenciar su subordinado dándole la razón a sus suposiciones.

Los navíos vikingos se detuvieron a la suficiente distancia para poder abordar el bote pesquero encallado, si correr su misma suerte. Tan pronto Stoick puso en pie en aquel navío abandonado no le quedo ninguna duda que nada tenía que ver un error de navegación para que haya sufrido aquel destino.

Un tercero tenía que estar detrás de la desaparición de Bucket y Mulch.

–Jefe –lo alertó Lydia afianzando su hacha –. Algo se aproxima –dijo al sentir una leve sacudida en el bote donde se encontraban de pie. Al igual que ella, los demás guerrero Hooligan alzaron sus armas ante el próximo enemigo.

Stoick soltó un leve suspiro en resignación cuando una sacudida más fuerte hizo tambalear el bote y soltar un gemido a todos los vikingos sobre él. Firme y resignado, el jefe vikingo levantó la vista en momento en que su contrincante y perpetrador de aquella tragedia se revelaba ante ellos.

Con un rugido ensordecedor un dragón azul como el mar, salió de las aguas oscuras del Hel y clavó sus penetrantes ojos amarillos en el robusto y pelirrojo Hooligan.

En lo que la bestia batía sus poderosas alas, Stoick tomó su hacha desde su espalda y la hizo girar en su palma en preámbulo de la feroz batalla que estaba por tener con ese Thunderdrum.

–Que Hiccup y Honey me perdonen –suspiró antes de soltar su característico grito de batalla e incitar a la bestia a su encuentro.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

–¡Barf! ¡Belch! –lo llamados inconfundibles de la gemela Thorston resonaron por los caminos casi desiertos de la aldea de Berk –. ¡Salgan de una vez! ¡No estoy enojada con ustedes! ¡Es con otro imbécil! –agregó de ultimo indicando a su hermano gemelo que le seguía de cerca.

–¿Te refieres a mí? –dijo él, ignorante –. ¿O a quién? No es a mí ¿verdad?

Ruffnut solo le dirigió una mirada asesina sobre su hombro sin entregarle respuesta alguna. Retomó su búsqueda y sus gritos roncos volvieron a retumbar en la aldea, cada vez más cansados que el anterior.

–¡Barf! ¡Belch! ¡IMBÉCILES! ¡MUESTREN SU GRANDE TRASERO GORDO Y ESCAMOSO! –gritó ya desesperada y con la garganta irritada.

Pero aún así sus llamados continuaron sin ser atendidos por su zippleback compartido. Ruff se sintió derrota y más importante, desolada. Se volvió de golpe a su hermano que continuaba detrás de ella, encontrándolo completamente ausente en su propio mundo de felicidad mientras hurgaba profundamente en su nariz.

–¡Esto es tú culpa! –le escupió y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

Tuffnut retiró de su dedo de la nariz para volverse en diferentes direcciones, en busca de un tercero merecedor del odio de su gemela.

–¿Quién? ¿Yo? –preguntó con tono bobo señalándose a sí mismo, con el dedo en cuestión que uso para escavar en su fosa nasal.

–Tú –rugió Ruff en tono bajo alargando la ultima letra. Con una mirada penetrante y casi asesina, redujo la distancia entre ella y su hermano –. Todo esto es tú culpa.

–¿Mía?

–Sí. Si no fuera por ti y tu estúpida insistencia en tener el puto control de todo no lo habrías arruinado y ahuyentado al baboso de nuestro dragón hasta quien sabe dónde.

–Espera ¿Lo estás diciendo por nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños?

–Fiesta de cumpleaños, día de campo, paseo en la playa, primer día de entrenamiento –enumeró Ruffnut furibunda mientras su ojos llameaban con intensidad –, bromas, travesuras, robos, actos de destrucción masiva, cada uno de ellos siempre tienen que ser arruinados por ti.

–¿Arruinados? –soltó Tuff con sorpresa –. ¿O mejorados? –agregó con un tono más lascivo.

–Todo siempre va justo como el plan, pero luego tienes que arruínalo todo con una de tus estúpidas ideas, dejándonos a ambos en ridículo. Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo ¿no? ¡Qué todo mundo piensa que lo hacemos juntos!

Ante aquella declaración el gemelo rubio asintió con la cabeza de manera afirmativa, pero su hermana que había alcanzado a pararse a un palmo de de su rostro, le negó tal hecho con un momento lento y amenazador de su cabeza.

–Los gemelos Thorston quemaron la choza de Gobber –dijo ella –, los gemelos rubios arruinaron la cosecha de Mildew, los niños Thorston pusieron estiércol en la botas del jefe, Tuffnut y Ruffnut lograron perder a su dragón. ¡Siempre Tuff y Ruff, siempre los dos!

–¡Exacto! –exclamó el gemelo rubio sin comprender que veía mal su hermana en aquella ecuación –. Siempre ha sido.

–¡Exacto! ¡Siempre ha sido así! –rugió Ruff repitiendo la misma palabras pero con la gran furia contenida en su ser –. ¡Siempre chingados puta madre juntos tú y yo! ¡Siempre Tuff y Ruff! ¡Nunca solo Tuff! Y por supuesto, nunca solo Ruff.

Tuffnut se quedo mudo y el espanto se encontraba grabado en su rostro, en lo que su cerebro trataba de procesar aquella nueva información sin mucho éxito. Pero Ruffnut, aún no había terminado:

–Solo lo soy un número más en esta maldita ecuación. Una persona incompleta que no puede ser tomada en cuenta por sí sola y como si siempre requiriera su puta segunda mitad. ¡Pues no soy una pinche mitad! ¡Estoy completa! Pero nadie puede verlo porque siempre estás ahí, el otro como yo, el otro con lo que comparto todo: cuarto, armas, cumpleaños, dragón… ¡hasta nuestra ropa es la misma!

–Espera –soltó de repente Tuffnut mirando su atuendo debajo de su chaleco de piel de yak –. Yo pensé que esto era una túnica.

–¡Es un vestido, estúpido! –le gritó su hermana –. ¡Y hasta eso compartimos! –furiosa y sin querer verle más la cara a su hermano, la rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a marchar alejándose de él en un paso casi marcial.

–¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?! –la llamó Tuff aún sin comprender que estaba pasando.

–¡A donde sea lejos de ti! –le respondió entre gritos, mientras cada vez más se apartaba –. ¡A tratar de disfrutar la pinche soledad, imaginando que tú no estuvieras aquí! ¡Como esos maravillosos momentos antes de que nacieras! ¡Los mejores malditos quince minutos de mi vida! –pero sus últimas palabras casi fueron inaudibles por la distancia que tomó.

Tuffnut miró confundido el punto por donde se había alejado su gemela, completamente perdido del contexto de su berrinche. ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Cosecha Mildew? ¿Botas con estiércol de dragón? Era casi como un rompecabezas para su sencilla mente.

–¡Pues vete! ¡Para lo que me importa! –respondió ya muy tarde, ya que sus palabras nunca alcanzaron los oídos de su hermana.

Aún si comprender que había pasado y dominado por la desesperación, Tuffnut tomó el primer palo de madera que topó a su alcance y comenzó a destruir lo que encontrara en su camino: barriles, pajas de heno, canastas. Todo sufrió ante su ira y confusión.

Al final, agotado, se sintió más perdido como nunca había estado en su vida.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Cerca de la aldea de Berk había un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina que se extendía por la orilla del bosque. La superficie de agua se encontraba pacifica e inmutable, casi como un espejo que reflejaba las ramas de los arboles que se extendían a unos metros sobre él.

Aquel lugar era el hogar de pequeños pececillos de agua dulce, posibles víctimas para los jóvenes vikingos que se ocultaban detrás de los arbustos frondosos a los alrededores del estanque.

–¿Para qué escondernos aquí? –preguntó el pequeño y casi infantil Hiccup Haddock sujetando en sus manitas una mini lanza que aparentaba ser más una simple rama de nogal.

–Es el elemento de la sorpresa, hermano –le susurró casi en una amenaza la versión pre-adolecente de Dagur al sujetarlo por los hombros y haciendo sentir más incomodo al pequeño niño.

–Pero son peces. En un estanque. No pueden vernos.

–¡Exacto! –marcó el berserker perdiendo un poco la paciencia y mal entendiendo las palabras de Hiccup –. ¡Por eso se llama elemento sorpresa!

–Eso no es… –trató de explicarse inútilmente el gemelo pecoso pero sus palabras terminaron en oídos sordos. Antes de que terminara la oración, Dagur se levantó de su escondite sujetando su lanza sobre su cabeza y soltando un ridículo y casi perturbador grito de batalla.

El joven berserker a continuación saltó de entre los arbustos y corrió en dirección al tranquilo estanque. Algunos cuervos y otros pajaritos que descansaban en las ramas de la cercanía, huyeron despavoridos ante los extraños alaridos.

Pronto estos fueron seguidos por el chapoteo en lo que Dagur se adentró en las aguas cristalinas. Continuando con su extraña rabieta, comenzó a empalar aquel estanque con su lanza en lo que una risa demencia escapaba de sus labios.

Hiccup requirió de todo su valor para animarse a salir de escondite y acercarse a la orilla de estanque, y así enfrentar al desquiciado berserker que había detenido su ataque y rugía como bestia herida al descubrir que su ataque resultaron infructíferos.

–Definitivamente no podían vernos –se animó a mascullar Hiccup –, pero debieron escuchar todo eso.

–¡NO. ME DIGAS. COMO. CAZAR! –gruñó Dagur casi como un animal rabioso y rechinando sus dientes. Sus ojos verdes destellaron la locura con la que en el futuro sería bautizado "The Deraged", haciendo que el pobre gemelo Haddock temblara de temor.

La mirada del berserker pasaron pronto del niño pecoso al agua a su alrededor y su activa mente pronto comenzó a darle las posibilidades de porque sus estrategia falló.

–Lo peces debieron esconderse… –escuchó decir levemente a Hiccup dándole una idea final.

–¡Eso es! ¡Deben estar escondidos! –una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro en lo que dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la orilla.

El pobre de Hiccup se dio muy tarde de las intenciones del joven vikingo, hasta que finalmente se encontró empapado de agua y cubierto hasta el pecho. Y cuando apenas comenzaba a sacudirse el agua de su cabello, una mano grande y ancha lo sujetó de la nuca y lo sumergió de llenó en el estanque.

–¡Es tu turno, hermano! –decía Dagur mientras lo subía y bajaba en las aguas –. ¡Usa tus pequeñas manos de niña para buscarlos en su escondite! ¡Busca! ¡Busca!

Pero no importaba de cuanto insistiera Dagur, Hiccup estaba más ocupado intentando respirar los escasos momentos en que su cabeza subía a la superficie antes de ser sumergido de nuevo.

–¡Vamos, hermano! ¡Busca, Hiccup!

–¡Hiccup!

–Hiccup

–Hiccup… Hiccup

–Hiccup –de repente la voz de Gobber sobrepaso a la de sus recuerdos haciéndolo reaccionar, pronto encontró al herrero frente a él, tronando los dedos de su única mano frente a su nariz –. Reacciona, Hiccup.

–Wow, Gobber –respondió el muchacho tomando la muñeca de su mentor, mientras que con su otra mano sobó sus sienes.

–Caramba, muchacho. Por un momento te perdiste ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

–Creo que un mal recuerdo –dijo Hiccup sacudiendo la cabeza –. Uno reprimido.

–Bueno, pronto tendrás más que reprimir –le aseguró Gobber apartándose de su rango de visión y dejando al descubierto al mismo berserker de su recuerdos, cara a cara.

–¡Dagur! –soltó el chico conteniendo su miedo –. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Recuerdas aquella vez cuando casi me ahogas ¿verdad?

Pronto el chico se regañó mentalmente a sí mismo cuando el berserker respondió a su pregunta con su característica y casi demencial risa.

Algo que no parecía cambiar con los años, a diferencia de su aspecto general; Dagur había crecido varios centímetros hacia arriba como para los lados. Hiccup maldijo más su suerte al darse cuenta que la vida premia con más músculos a los patanes y desequilibrados.

–Lo buenos recuerdos –dijo Dagur apartando una lagrima de felicidad que escapó de sus parpados –. Y como veo no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo renacuajo como te recuerdo –agregó soltando otra carcajadas y dándole a Hiccup un par de palmadas en la espalda que lo lanzaron directo al suelo del muelle.

–Y tú también –masculló el gemelo sin aliento –… eres tal cual recuerdo.

Dagur rió una vez más, sujetando al pobre chico Haddock de los hombros y zangoloteándolo casi como una muñeca.

–¿No es esto bello? Hermanos de nuevo reunidos –dijo apretándolo contra su cuerpo –, recordando los buenos momentos.

Hiccup solo alcanzó a soltar una sonrisa forzada en respuesta, pero para su suerte, Gobber interrumpió el cálido y embarazoso momento:

–No quiero arruinar tantos recuerdos, pero se podría saber qué vikingos barbudos es lo que haces tú aquí.

El recién llegado torció una mueca en lo que sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente ante aquel llamado; se volvió hacia el viejo herrero en lo que Hiccup se deslizaba de su abrazo para caer de nuevo en el frio suelo de madera del muelle.

–¿Quién eres tú? –espetó el berserker casi clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del viejo vikingo –. ¿Por qué me hablas con tal falta respeto? ¿Por qué estoy hablando contigo? ¿Dónde está el Stoick?

–Jefe ¿Quiere que lo arrojemos al mar? –interrumpió uno de los subordinados de Dagur llevando una de sus manos a la espada que colgaba en su cinto. La pregunta sonó con tal naturalidad, que hacía estremecer.

Pero Gobber estaba lejos de dejarse intimidar por un mozalbete como el chico berserker, a lo que reaccionó hinchando su cuadrado pecho.

–¡No! No, no, no –interrumpió rápidamente Hiccup alzando sus manos e interponiéndose entre su mentor y el recién llegado –, no, nadie va arrojar alguien al mar.

–¿Jefe? –preguntó Gobber sin dejar de completar al joven delante de él como una cucaracha.

En cambio, Dagur volvió a sonreír pero esa vez con banalidad, en lo que hinchaba su pecho tanto como el herrero.

–Están viendo al todo poderoso líder de la tribu Berserker.

–¡¿Qué?! –soltaron a la vez Hiccup y Gobber.

–¿Qué paso con Oswald? –alcanzó a articular el herrero.

–Mi padre desgraciadamente sobrepasado sus años de gloria y sed de sangre, y ha dejado el camino libre para un nuevo reinado. Yo por suerte aún tengo mucha sed.

–Qué hermoso –señaló Hiccup con sarcasmo, algo que no captó el berserker para su suerte.

–Dagur, aún no nos has dicho que haces aquí –insistió Gobber.

–¡No me cuestiones! –gritó Dagur repentinamente, antes de calmarse a sí mismo y agregar–: Según mis consejeros ha llegado momento de reafirmar el viejo tratado de paz entre nuestras tribus, o al menos eso dijeron antes de que los lanzara por la borda, y me pareció una excelente razón para demostrar a nuestro viejos amigos Hooligan, el nuevo líder y nuestra poderosa armada – y con aquel monologo terminó una larga carcajada perturbando a los presentes –. Y ahora –dijo calmándose –. ¿Dónde está Stoick?

–Mi… padre… –tartamudeó Hiccup nervioso –él está… esta….

–Él no se encuentra por el momento –se apresuró a responder Gobber –, pero nosotros estamos más felices que recibir a nuestros buenos camaradas los berserkers en nuestra isla. Con todo gusto haremos los preparativos pares afirmar el nuevo tratado de paz. Pero primero hay que realizar el tradicional recorrido por la aldea…

–¡Aburrido! –soltó Dagur, pero antes de que objetara más, uno de su subordinados se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle en voz baja –. ¡No me susurres en el oído! Odio que hagan eso. Está bien, haremos el viejo recorrido, por el bien de la paz y blah blah blah… –accedió con claro desagrado.

–Por aquí –indicó el herrero haciéndose a un lado para darle paso al recién llegado, junto a sus principales delegados.

Una vez que Dagur comenzó el largo camino del muelle a la aladea, Hiccup tomó la mano falsa de Gobber y le susurró desesperado:

–Gobber ¿se podría saber qué carajos haces?

–Creo que deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad para ocultar ciertos amigos con escamas que no sería bueno que fueran vistos por nuestras visitas sedientas de sangre –le respondió éste a su pregunta.

–Ohhhh…

–Oh sí.

Y antes de que los visitantes berserkers se dieran cuenta de ausencia, Hiccup practicó una graciosa y silenciosa huida.

 _Tenía que advertir a los demás jinetes y pronto._

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

La carrera de Hiccup lo llevó por las largas callejuelas de la aldea, que curiosamente se encontraban demasiado tranquilas y deshabitadas, tanto por los chicos como por los dragones. Normalmente, sería una situación para dar gracias, pero el joven vikingo que estaba acostumbrado a la constante tragedia y la completa falta de suerte, solo podía intuirlo como un mal presagio toda esa tranquilidad.

Como la paz antes de la tormenta… una tempestad de problemas.

El chico continuó su camino y pronto descubrió que ni siquiera sus compañeros jinetes estaban a la vista. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él mientras se daba cuenta de cómo perdía el tiempo valioso que Gobber le había conseguido en lo que distraía a los Berserkers.

Hiccup no quería ni imaginarse que haría Dagur y toda su armada de salvajes berserkers si se enteraban sobre los dragones de Berk. Ya en el pasado, las intenciones de Alvin les demostraron el punto de vista que podrían tener algunos vikingos sobre la alianza sobre los humanos y los dragones, en especial los más tradicionalistas y de mente cerrada (y vaya que los berserkers sí tenían una mente cerrada). No quería figurarse como Dagur podría reaccionar si descubría la verdad sobre los dragones.

El joven pecoso tenía horribles recuerdo de cada una y escasas visitas del berserker y su gente en Berk, y cada uno de ellos era una cicatriz en su sique ante lo perturbado que podía resultar Dagur.

–Esto no es bueno –decía el chico con el aliento entrecortado en lo que continuaba con su carrera –. Para nada bueno –examinó uno y otro camino sin resultados o sin señales de alguno de los jinetes –. Nunca es nada bueno la visita de un demencial líder vikingo con una armada lista para chingaaa-AAstrid –añadió al casi chocar de lleno con la rubia.

Ésta había salido a la vuelta de una casa y al igual que Hiccup, corría desconcertada por lo desierta que estaba la aldea.

–¡Hiccup! –le dijo ella sin darse tiempo de recobrar el aliento –. Tenemos problemas.

–Ooooh sí –respondió él –. Claro que tenemos graves problemas.

–Perdimos el rastro de los gemelos tarados y no podemos encontrarlos por ningún lado. Honey y Fishlegs están intentando de localizar a Tuffnut, mientras el imbécil de Snotlout me dejo sola a la mitad de la búsqueda de Ruffnut, y nadie sabe nada de Barf y Belch.

–No Astrid –enfatizó Hiccup tomando a la rubia por los hombros y clavando sus ojos verdes en lo azules de ellas –, tenemos problemas más serios que esos.

El muchacho apretó los hombros de Astrid sus manos con fuerza, que ella tuvo que sacudírselo de inmediato.

–Hiccup ¿Qué sucede? –confesó –. Me estas asustando. No te había visto tan alterado desde la vez que tu padre trató de llevarte a cazar al bosque para que pudieran hablar de padre a hijo.

–Astrid hay cosas aún peores que incomodidad entre un progenitor y su progenie –señaló el muchacho mientras un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo –. Los berserker están aquí.

–¿Los berserkers?

–Sí, berserkers y toda su armada de barcos –dijo el chico sacudiendo sus brazos como desesperado sobre su cabeza –. Y peor aún, Oswald se ha retirado y el demente su hijo a tomado el liderazgo de la tribu.

–¿Dagur? ¿Y qué es lo que quiere en Berk?

–Vinieron a firmar un tratado de paz; aunque por la cara que puso Dagur parece que preferiría quemarlo junto con toda la isla.

–Hiccup ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –mirándolo casi tan desesperada como él a ella.

Había grandes razones para hacerlo: el jefe no se encontraba para liderar con aquella situación, al igual que la mayoría de los guerreros; quedaban solo niños y pocos adultos en la isla. Si Dagur descubría a los dragones y le parecían una amenaza (lo cual era más que seguro) aplastaría la isla con ayuda de armada en menos que un Hysteric se bebía una cava completa de hidromiel.

–Asegúrate que todos los dragones se encentren seguros en el bosque –le ordenó Hiccup –, mientras pienso que hacer con nuestra linda visita.

–¿Y qué hay de Barf y Belch?

–Necesitamos a los gemelos –dijo el gemelo –. Por desgracia ellos son los únicos tan despistados para encontrar al despistado de su dragón, y hay que hacerlo antes de que el loco de Da-aaaahhh ¡Dagur! –soltó rápidamente fingiendo gran felicidad al verlo aparecer detrás de Astrid junto con Gobber y el resto de los delegados berserkers. Había llegado casi de la nada al dar vuelta por el almacén de grano junto al centro de la aldea –. ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Qué tal va el tour?

–Parece que solo damos círculos–confesó Dagur una vez que alcanzaron a Hiccup y Astrid al otro lado del camino–. Tengo la extraña sensación que están tratando de esconderme algo.

–¿Esconderte algo? –soltó Hiccup completamente nervioso, y no importaba cuanto intentara ocultarlo, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba –. ¿Nosotros? ¡Qué gracioso Dagur! Siempre me ha gustado tu sentido de humor ¿Qué podríamos esconderte?

Dagur se acercó tanto al gemelo castaño, que su rostros quedaron casi a un palmo del otro. Nervioso por la sorpresiva invasión de su espacio personal, Hiccup no pudo evitar temblar ante aquella mirada penetrante.

–Hermano, por un momento podría jurar que dejaste de respirar.

–¿Yo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?

–¿Acaso estas sudando?

–¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! –escuchar que lo llamaban a la lejanía fue casi un respiro de salvación para el muchacho. Dagur, como toda la comitiva que lo acompañaba, se volvieron para toparse con la recién llegada que se aproximaba a ellos a toda prisa –. ¡Hay serios problemas! –dijo Honey alcanzando a su hermano y sin percatarse en los demás presentes –. Tuffnut se ha encerrado en su casa, Ruff no está por ningún lado y Fishlegs aún no encontrado el rastro del drag…

–¡Aaaaa-azadón! –interrumpió Hiccup inmediatamente tapando con una de sus manos la boca de Honey –. ¡Sí, azadón! No podemos cultivar la tierra sin uno –dijo, en lo que a sus lados Astrid y Gobber asentían nerviosos aceptando sus palabras.

–Hiccup ¿Qué caraj..? –intentó de decir la gemela pecosa apartando la mano de su hermano de sus labios.

Pero antes de que terminara su palabra anti sonante, Dagur dio un paso hacia delante atrayendo la atención de la recién llegada a su persona.

–¿Honey? –dijo.

–Honey ¿recuerda a Dagur? – se apresuró a preguntarle Hiccup indicando al adolecente berserker.

La chica lo miró suspicazmente, en lo que susurró casi inaudiblemente a su hermano gemelo:

–¿El hijo loco del líder berserker?

–El nuevo líder loco de la tribu berserker –le respondió Hiccup con el mismo método – y que tiene toda su armada rodeando Berk.

–¡Dagur! ¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo!

Pero a pesar de la mejor y más falsa sonrisa de la chica, Dagur le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada y con recelo, en lo que la examinaba de cabeza a pies.

–Te ves… diferente.

–Eh… no me siento diferente.

–Mmm… pareces… una niña.

–Tal vez porque es una niña, pend… –comentó Gobber exasperado, pero cayó rápidamente al recibir un codazo en un costado por parte de Astrid.

–Debe ser cosa de hermanos gemelos –soltó Dagur encogiendo los hombros y relajando su perfil –, cuando era pequeños no podía diferencia a uno del otro. Aunque viéndolo ahora, Hiccup, tú también pareces una niña.

Algunos de los seguidores del berserker soltaron una risita y Gobber trató de contener la suya sin mucha suerte.

–Fantástico –aceptó el chico con desanimo.

–¿Podemos seguir con el tour? –preguntó el herrero tratando de terminar con aquella visita lo más pronto posible.

–¿Cuál tour? –pero por desgracia preguntó Honey.

–El rutinario tour por la isla antes de firmar el nuevo tratado de paz –trató de explicar Gobber lo más corto posible –. El que por cierto ¿Hiccup ya está todo listo para la firma de documentos?

El chico casi hipo al escuchar su nombre (la ironía). Aunque le fascinaría pasar toda una tarde junto tal vez una de las razones porque la que tiene pesadillas en la noche, encontrar a Barf y Belch era un prioridad y con ello también a los gemelos Thorston.

–En realidad aún hay algunos asuntos que debo resolver… –comentó rascándose la nuca nervioso –como mi padre no está… alguien debe hacerse responsable ¿sabes? Pero, Honey podría hacerse cargo del asunto –agregó empujando a su hermana de los hombros y acercándola así más a Dagur.

–¿Qué yo qué?

–Claro– continuó ignorando la cara de espanto de su gemela –, además eso te ayudara a afinar tus habilidades diplomáticas con todo de ser el vínculo de las tradiciones y la gente, y blah blah blah –le dio un empujón más y ésta terminó chocando levemente contra el joven líder berserker.

–Hiccup… –alcanzó a soltar ella, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano, antes de que Dagur posara su grande y muscular brazo sobre los flacuchos hombros de ella.

–Muy bien Honey –dijo Dagur alegremente sacudiéndola un poco –, continuemos con el tour, pero ahora quiero ver donde guardan las verdaderas armas afiladas, no esos estúpidos y aburridos almacenes de alimentos.

Honey intentó en vano de escapar del agarre del berserker, pero éste fácilmente la arrastró consigo en lo que continuaba con su recorrido. La chica alcanzó lánzale una última mirada llena de odio a su hermano gemelo, antes de deslizar despacio su dedo índice a lo largo de su cuello para indicarle sus futuras intenciones.

Hiccup y Astrid los vieron alejarse en silencio por un momento, antes de que la chica terminara la leve calma diciendo:

–¿Y ahora qué?

–Hablemos con Tuff antes de que Dagur descubra lo que estamos ocultando o que Honey me mate, lo que pase primero.

* * *

Hola a todos:

Lo logré!

Era mi intención conseguir publicar el nuevo capítulo antes de del quince de febrero y lo conseguí. Esto se debe tanto al estreno de la nueva (y la última temporada) de RTTE, además que a final de mes iré de vacaciones y regresando sale la nueva temporada de Voltron; así que no cuenten conmigo por un buen tiempo. Pero no me voy sin dejarles algo antes.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, el cual se llama así, ya que las traiciones (no mal intencionadas) ocurren sin querer.

Y como siempre, quiero invitarlos nuevamente a que visiten el nuevo blog dedicado a este fic como a todo lo relacionado a "How to train your Dragon".Ahí publico reseñas, comentarios, información, mitologías y mucho arte. También hay adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Por favor den una vuelta al blog, puede buscarlos en Tumblr como **dragonstwinstory.**

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, los seguidores nuevos y favoritos. Sin más que decir por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un gran abrazo.


	64. Sangre

_**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**_ ( _ **How To Train Your Dragon**_ ) está basada en la serie de libros de mismo nombre de la autora británica Cressida Cowell, y realizada por Dreamworks Animation.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes y detalles originales de HTTYD.

El propósito de este FanFiction es el de entretener, con eso ya dicho, por favor no me demanden.

* * *

Una eternidad después…

 **DRAGONS: A Twins Story**

 _Sangre_

 ** _-o0o-_**

Hiccup y Astrid no podían creer que estaban a punto de realizar lo impensable, algo que ni los más valientes de la aldea se atrevían; pero medidas desesperadas se requerían en momentos desesperados. Así que después de dar un largo suspiro, ambos jóvenes vikingos se adentraron en los misterios que era la choza de la familia Thorston.

A primera vista el lugar parecía desierto. De cabo a rabo, el hogar de los gemelos rubios se encontraba en caos. Miles de objetos se encontraban en el suelo, apilados en pequeños montones amorfos por los diferentes artefactos. La luz era escasa y apenas se colaba por pequeñas rendijas entre los tablones de madera.

El lugar apestaba a humedad, hidromiel y carne asada de yak.

–Ehm… ¿Tuff? –llamó Hiccup al gemelo mientras caminaba con cuidado tratando de no tropezar con nada en lo que se adentraba en la casa.

–¿Tuffnut? –repitió a su vez Astrid pegando su espalda contra la del joven pecoso.

–Tuff ¿estás aquí?

–¡Hey, idiota! –gritó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia. El chico a su lado no pudo evitar dar un brinco ante la sorpresiva y sin advertencia acción de la joven. Pero no llegó a reclamarle, ya que su corazón dio otro salto mortal dentro su pecho cuando desde el techo la casa, un cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente quedando colgado a unos centímetros del suelo frente ambos visitantes.

–Hiccup, Astrid… –dijo Tuffnut revelándose ante sus amigos jinetes – ¿no conocen el concepto de dejar dormir a los muertos? –agregó indicando sobre su hombro el cuerpo inerte de su madre sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–¡¿Muerto?! –exclamaron Hiccup y Astrid alarmados al mismo tiempo.

–O ebrio, lo que sea –aclaró Tuff encogiendo los hombros desinteresado.

–Tuffnut… –balbuceó Hiccup sujetando con una de sus manos su pecho en lo que se calmaba su acelerado corazón –. Tuff ¿Estás bien?

–Hiccup, mi buen amigo –alegó el rubio desasiéndose de las sogas que lo colgaban del techo –. ¿Define "estar bien"?

–Es el estado físico, emocional o situacional donde… –respondió el gemelo pecoso automáticamente, pero fue callado en el acto por un zape que le propinó Astrid en la nuca, haciendo soltar un débil –: ¡auch!

–No se refiere literalmente.

Con un movimiento del hombro, la rubia le indicó a Hiccup al gemelo Thorston que portaba un semblante de indiferencia, que resultaba sumamente extraño en él. Era normal verlo alegre, con un sonrisa altanera o picara e incluso con la vista perdida ante algún concepto desconocido para su simple mente; pero aquel sentimiento que reflejaba su mirada resultaba sumamente consternante, más que las ideas locas que llegaba a tener junto a su gemela rubia.

–¿Tuff?

–Hiccup, Astrid ¿ven esta linda espada? –respondió éste con una mirada perdida y un tono de voz bastante desanimado, mientras blandía de un lado a otro el arma que acababa de recoger del piso.

–¿La oxidada y sin brillo? –dijo Astrid.

–Un regalo de tío abuelo Locknut para nuestro decimo cumpleaños –agregó antes de arrojarla sobre su hombro sin interés sobre otra pila de cosas –. Esta es la ballesta favorita de la tía Ulga –dijo recogiéndola también del suelo –, nos la regalo después de que la llenamos de grasa de yak durante el sepelio de su cuarto marido. Y esto, la piedra mascota que nos dieron para snuggletog hace dos años, curiosamente en las mismas fechas en que mis padres nos dijeron que un terrible terror robó lo que quedaba de oro para regalos, pero no la nueva barrica de hidromiel que misteriosamente encontraron en el bosque.

–Tuff ¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? –le preguntó Hiccup confundido.

–Nuestra manta favorita, nuestro tazón favorito, nuestro yak disecado… –continuó indicando cada artículo esparcido por la casona – nuestro, nuestro, nuestro, todo es mío y de Ruffnut ¡Pero nada solo mío! Y al parecer, nada "no es mío"

–Pero Tuff, son gemelos –mencionó Hiccup con una sonrisa tímida –. Es normal que lo hermanos compartan cosas.

–Una cosa es compartir y otra es tener algo que pueda llamar realmente mío. No lo había pensado de esa manera antes, hasta que Ruff dejo en claro que no quiere tener el mismo cumpleaños que yo.

El gemelo rubio soltó un largo y lastimero suspiro que provocó desasosiego en sus dos amigos.

–¡Eso es también completamente normal! –soltó Hiccup.

–Sí Tuff, no puedes estar de acuerdo con alguien en todo –dijo Astrid tratando de levantarle el ánimo.

–Incluso tu gemela –agregó el joven pecoso sabiéndolo de primera mano –. Honey y yo no lo hacemos generalmente frente a otros, pero también discutimos bastante.

–Pero esto no es tan sencillo como discutir. Si así lo fuera, golpearía la cara de Ruff con un mazo hasta que se callara y todo acabaría. Pero no. Esto es sobre mi "individismo".

–No será "individualismo" –lo corrigió Astrid.

–Salud.

–Tuff, se que estas teniendo un grave problema de existencialismo en este momento –comentó Hiccup tratando de conservar la calma –, pero tenemos problemas más serios que eso. Barf y Belch está fuera de control y necesitamos tu ayuda y la de Ruff para encontrarlos antes…

–¡Ese es el problema, mi flacucho amigo! –soltó el rubio acallando al pecoso con un indicación de su dedo índice –. No es solo el hecho de que no tenemos nada que sea único de cada uno, sino que también piensan de nosotros como una sola persona. No Tuff o solo Ruff, sino Tuffnut y Ruffnut.

–Tuffnut ya estas divagando –masculló Astrid perdiendo la paciencia –. No es que no pensemos en ustedes como diferentes individuos, sino porque al ser gemelos es más… sencillo pensar en ambos que en uno solo.

–¿En serio? –dijo Tuff haciéndole frente –. Dime si piensas exactamente de esa manera con Hiccup y Honey.

–¿Eh?

–¡Exactamente, señorita!

–Muy bien, muy bien –rápidamente Hiccup los separó antes de que algo irremediable pasara, y más ante la mirada asesina que comenzaba a reflejarse en el semblante de la joven doncella guerrera –, ya entendimos que estas insatisfecho, pero debemos…

–Es más que insatisfecho, Hiccup. Es descubrir que toda tu existencia, el mundo completo… no ¡el universo! siempre me ha considerado la mitad de un ser.

–¿No crees que estas exagerando? Yo también tengo una hermana gemela y no me siento como un individuo incompleto.

–Es porque tú y Honey nunca han sido verdaderos gemelos.

–¡¿Disculpa?!

Fue entonces turno de Astrid separarlos a sus amigos antes de que pasara algo desagradable:

–Tuff, no sé qué piensas que significa ser gemelos, pero nacer al mismo tiempo creo que cumple con el requisito principal para serlo.

–¿En serio? –soltó Tuff escéptico –. Pues Hiccup y Honey no comparten el mismo cumpleaños, ni siquiera nacieron el mismo día ¿Qué dices a eso señorita sabelotodo? –agregó con altanería mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho –. Sí, que puedes saber tú, ni siquiera hermanos tienes.

Ante su comentario Astrid tronó sus nudillos en amenaza, una que Hiccup no detuvo en lo más minino:

–Creo que ya te estás pasando de la raya…

–No, Hiccup. La estoy remarcando en la arena. Me estoy dando cuenta que toda mi vida he sido un numero más en una ecuación que facilita la vida de todos, dejando a un lado mi verdadero ser. No es tan sencillo para olvidarlo o dejarlo pasar, y aunque crees comprenderme, yo lo veo imposible. Tú y Honey serán gemelos del mismo vientre, pero son tan individuales como cualquier hermano, independientes en sus futuros e ideales, cada uno marcando su propio destino ¡Incluso cada uno tiene su propio dragón! Yo no tengo esos privilegios y por ello, no tiene sentido continuar con esto, así que les pido que me dejen solo con mi insignificante existencia y pueda morir en paz en el olvido.

Luego de su largo pasional monologo, Tuff se apartó dramática una lágrima de entre los parpados y les dio la espalda a sus amigos; quienes en cuestión de segundos pasaron de la irritación a la confusión total.

–Pero ¿Tuff?

–¡Dije: déjenme! –bramó con más fuerza antes de lanzarse entre las montañas de objetos que recubrían el suelo de su hogar, sollozando como niño pequeño.

Sumamente confundidos y sin saber que más hacer, Astrid y Hiccup abandonaron rápido aquella casona caminado sobre sus propios pasos y sin dar la espalda.

–Wow, no puedo creer que pudiera pronunciar eso –comentó Hiccup aturdido una vez que se encontraban una vez fuera de aquel lugar.

–Yo estaría más sorprendida si realmente supiera el significado de lo que acaba de decir –dijo la otra escéptica.

Pero la mirada que le dirigió Hiccup fue reflejo de algo más profundo que simple confusión. Tal vez Tuff estaba dramatizando demasiado el problema, pero había dicho suficiente para dejar al gemelo pecoso con el bichito de la duda.

–¿Y si lo que dijo tiene razón?

–Oh por Thor, Hiccup –soltó Astrid tomándolo del brazo –. No permitas que esa farfullada se te meta a la cabeza.

–Pero, que tal sí mi padre nos hubiera tratado a mí y a Honey igual todo este tiempo ¿podría sentirme igual que Tuff….?

–¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –bramó tajantemente la rubia tomando a Hiccup de los hombros y haciéndolo marchar en busca de sus amigos –. No voy a permitir que caigas en ese pozo sin fondo que son los Thorston. ¡Ahora muévete! Tal vez tengamos más suerte con Ruff!

–Astrid…

–Me lo agradecerás después.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Y realmente Hiccup debía concentrarse en resolver el problema con dos cabezas, ya que Honey tenía el tiempo contado; y no precisamente porque su vida peligraba, sino porque su paciencia se agotaba y las probabilidades de que cierto berserker terminara con un chichón en la cabeza eran muy altas. Incluso si eso significaba una guerra entre ambas tribus.

Una guerra con los berserkers no era nada nuevo para los peludos hooligan. Hacía años, mucho antes de que Hiccup y Honey nacieran, la rivalidad entre ambas tribus era una realidad, incluso la más grande batalla se llevó a cabo en la playa de Thor; había sido crucial en la relación de los padres de los gemelos Haddock.

Pero las cosas habían cambiando y al igual que el nombre de Oswald, la paz se había mantenido entre los berserkers y los hooligans. Al menos hasta que Dagur tomó el liderazgo de su tribu.

Y vaya que resultaba una persona difícil de complacer… de entretener… o simplemente soportarlo era una proeza sobrehumana. Y Honey, quien no estaba dotada con el don de la paciencia, le estaba resultado una tarea titánica.

El tour por la aldea había sido con la intenciones de entretener al visitante y su comitiva, así como ganar más tiempo para Hiccup y Astrid, pero por desgracia había resultado en una arma de dos filos con las constantes quejas de Dagur sobre lo aburrido que resultaba ver los plantíos, lo poco sanguinarias que eran sus armas, lo escaso de su inventarios en las armerías y las debilidades estructurales de la aldea.

Habrían resultado puntos interesantes para tomar en cuanta, si no hubieran sido tratados con el fastidioso y presuntuoso tono del líder berserker, quien actuaba mas como un mozalbete chiflado, que un verdadero líder vikingo (desde el punto de vista de Gobber).

–No entiendo porque se le llama tratado de paz –se quejo Dagur por decima vez ya una vez que se encontraban en el gran salón después del recorrido –. La paz es aburrida –continuó haciendo un puchero en lo que Gobber extendía el tratado frente a él, en la mesa –. Podría ser algo más entretenido como un tratado de muerte, de sangre, de guerra…

–Esos solo se aplican cuando realmente hay una guerra… –comentó Honey con desdén y cansancio, alcanzando un tintero y pluma al alcance de Dagur – o cuando eres un completo sicótico –murmuró en voz baja para sí, al sentarse aún lado a él.

–¿Dijiste algo murmurando? –gruñó el berserker levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento. Ante su postura, sus guardia y comitiva, se levantó de sus puestos por igual, llevando sus manos hacia las empañaduras de sus armas –. ¡Odio que murmuren!

Gobber a un lado de ambos jóvenes, levantó las manos (la real y falsa) en señal de calma y paciencia:

– ¡Mira Dagur! –comentó después indicándole el pergamino viejo frente a él –. ¡Aquí está el tratado! ¡Ahora firma! –dijo casi con un silbido, como si llamara la tención de un perro.

De mala gana, Dagur tomó el papel para comenzar a leerlo con detenimiento. En lo que sus ojos verdes claros y saltones bajaban de una línea a la otra, su seño se volvió más fruncido, como si estuviera presente de algún terrible hedor.

–¿Qué quiere decir con un "total cese de hostilidades"? –soltó agitando el pedazo de papel y volviéndose hacia Honey.

–Que ambas tribus comprometen a no tener alguna pelea "en armas" entre sus individuos, sea tanto en combate, mar o por perdida de un partido de su equipo favorito de bashiball.

–¡Aburrido! –bufó dejándose caer en su asiento –. Somos vikingos, los vikingos no evitamos las hostilidades, las fomentamos. Cuando alguien nos fastidia mucho lo golpeamos en la cabeza hasta que deja de hablar. ¡Para que portar armas si no tenemos la libertad de córtale a alguien el cuello! –sentenció dándole un puñetazo a la mesa.

–Dagur, no se trata sobre… –intentó explicarle Gobber, pero antes de que llegara a la sexta palabra de su oración, el joven berserker volvió alzarse en rabia y bramando contra su rostro, con todas sus fuerzas:

–¡No me interrumpan! ¡Odio cuando lo hacen!

–¡Dagur! –lo llamó la joven pecosa desde su asiento, tanto de ser asertiva pero aguantándose la tentación de arrojarle un cáliz de acero a la cara –. El tratado no implica que no puedas degollar a alguien con tu hacha –indicó ella –, simplemente no puedes hacerlo a alguien de Berk. Puedes ir a cortar cabezas en otro lado. Hay demasiado archipiélago para que lo hagas.

–¿Acaso me estás diciendo que hacer? –dijo el joven volviéndose hacia la chica castaña –. Nadie puede decirme que o no puedo hacer. Soy el líder de la gran tribu berserker.

–¡Si lo eres, compórtate como el jefe de tu tribu! –rugió esa vez Honey saltando de su asiento y haciéndole frente al líder de la tribu rival, que fácilmente le rebasaba por una cabeza y media. Aún así, le sostuvo la mirada en lo que Dagur parecía soltar humo de sus fosas nasales.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser cuestionado. Y su gente lo sabía. Los miembros de su comitiva pasaban con interés sus miradas de uno a la otra, completamente enfocados en el dialogo entre ambos.

Temiendo que la situación podría salirse de control, Gobber trató una vez más de tomar las riendas, pero de nuevo fue callado por Dagur:

–Tu padre Oswald firmó muchas veces este tratado….

–Mi padre era un tonto que no sabía que le convenía a su propia gente. Manteniéndose pacifico, firmando tratados de… paz. Somos bersekers, brutales guerreros a lo que no se les puede decir que hacer ¿No puedes degollar a alguien de esa isla? ¿No pueden navegar sin permiso por aguas de otra tribu? –dijo amanerando su forma de hablar –: ¿Dagur no afiles tu hacha en el cuero del gato? ¿No pongas tus botas de la mesa? ¿Dagur no puedes declararles la guerra a tus aliados? ¿Dagur baja esa espada inmediatamente? Bleh, bleh, bleh.

Pero antes de que el líder berserker continuara con su perorata y fuera apoyada por sus seguidores, Honey finalmente perdió la paciencia. La chica dio una fuerte palmada a la mesa hasta lastimar sus manos, para luego tomar a Dagur por el cuello de sus ropas y obligarlo a bajar su rostro hasta el nivel de ella.

–¡FIRMA EL MALDITO TRATADO! –gritó ella fuera de sí con un mirada llameante, y las mejillas sonrojadas ante la completa furia que se apoderó de su ser.

Nadie, ni siquiera Dagur o la misma chica, se esperó tal reacción de su parte. Tanto así, que su arrebato fue seguido por un tenso y pesado silencio. Al percatarse todas las miradas de la habitación sobre ella, la gemela pecosa soltó de inmediato al berserker en lo que sus mejillas se tornaban tan coloradas como tomates.

–Lamento que sucediera eso –admitió tomando su larga trenza entre sus manos y evitando hacer contacto visual con cualquiera en aquella habitación.

–Wow, Honey –dijo Dagur –. No sabía que tenías ese fuego dentro de ti.

–¿Eh?

–Está bien firmare el tratado –aceptó Dagur repentinamente cambiando totalmente su actitud por una más jovial y complaciente –. Y solo porque lo pediste amablemente –agregó tomando la pluma en sus manos y frotándola contra la nariz de la chica, en lo que le reglaba una coqueta sonrisa –. Ahora, donde está la sangre de dragón.

–¿Sangre de dragón? –soltó Honey.

–¿Sangre de dragón? –repitió Gobber.

–¿Sangre de dragón? –mascullaron los demás berserkers en la habitación.

–¡Sí, sangre de dragón! –gritó una vez más Dagur perdiendo la compostura –. ¡¿Acaso están sordos?! Para firmar mi primer tratado… de paz… –hizo una mueca de asco ante la última palabra – necesito algo épico y glorioso como sangre de dragón.

Honey y Gobber intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

–Je, je… Dagur –dijo la gemela de pelo castaño frotando sus manos – cuanto lamente informarte, pero no hay dragones por el momento en Berk.

Pero como un cruel chiste del destino o una mala broma por parte de los dioses, Barf y Berch hicieron su gloriosa parición en el gran salón con un gran estruendo y provocando una llamarada de humo verde y fuego. Todos los vikingos presente en el gran salón miraron a la bestia que había entrado estrepitosamente por las dos grandes puertas de roble, sin poder creer que se encontrara realmente ahí.

–Hijo de…. –logró musitar Honey al salir de su estupor y antes de ser interrumpida por la más demencial y casi monstruosa carcajada que cubrió el vacio y eco del gran salón.

Dagur se sentía como un niño en mañana de snuggletog.

 **-ooOO000OOoo-**

Stoick estaba furioso… colérico.

Su sangre vikinga rugía furiosa dentro de su ser y aclamaba una satisfacción.

Años de entrenamiento y matanza de dragones afloraron en cada uno de sus poros, como si despidiera un aroma corporal a guerra, y su mirada que llameaba con furia se conectó con las pupilas verticales de Thunderdrum.

En su mente y su sed de sangre, aquella bestia de escamas azul había sido el causante de todo. Aquel que le había costado la vida a Mulch y a Bucket, y había provocado toda aquella cacería.

El fiero guerrero vikingo en él y el líder vengativo, llamó a su gente a las armas y atacar al dragón con un desgarrador grito. Aquella batalla feroz resultó como un viejo recuerdo para los hooligans, de aquellas épocas donde las bestias escamosas eran sus más acérrimos enemigos. Resultaba sorprendente lo fácil que la peor faceta de aquellos vikingos renacía con facilidad, a pesar que ya poseía amados dragones descansado como sabuesos obedientes en las pieles que decoraban los suelos de sus chozas.

Pero su ira vikinga no fue satisfecha. El dragón, como un cobarde de las tribus del norte, hizo más escándalo que lo ofreció de batalla. Conocidos por sus potentes voces, el thunderdrum destruyó parte de su barco y dejo algunos navegantes sordos, antes de macar la retirada debajo de la aguas.

Aquel dragón de la clase tidal era reconocido por ser un animal al asecho, pero terco en la batalla. Su tamaño lo denotaba como un macho maduro y de buena salud, un excelente trofeo para la gloria de un vikingo; aún así, la bestia escurridiza se alejo de los navíos hooligans sin razón aparente.

–¡Maldita bestia cobarde! –rugió Stoick enervado en la cima de la proa de su barco –. ¡Regresa y pelea horrible criatura del Hel!

Y como un insulto más a su honra y orgullo, el dragón no dio señales de otórgale tal satisfacción.

–¡Stoick, parece que se dirige a la costa de la isla de los dragones! –le informó Spitelout.

Con rugido que emergió de su garganta como animal herido, el jefe vikingo se apartó de la proa y tomó timón de su fiel navío. Aquellas naves que podían continuar la marcha, siguieron a su líder hasta las costas de la isla de sus antiguos enemigos.

Fue casi como un _déjà vu_ , cuando Stoick puso de nuevo pie en las blanquecinas arenas de la playa de la isla de los dragones, y como si conocieran la traición a la tregua que se proponían los vikingos, ninguno de los habitantes del islote se mostró ante los recién llegados.

Solo una leves marcas en el suelo denotaban un antiguo y recurrente camino de una bestia cuadrúpeda y pesada, que se había desplazado un sin número de veces en aquella arenilla.

–Son huellas de thunderdrum –le informó la guerrera Lydia ante la mirada intensa de su líder.

Stoick no necesitaba más. Casi bufando humo, el gran vikingo siguió la senda marcada en la arena, en lo que su poderosa hacha giraba ansiosa en su mano.

En lo que cada paso lo aceraba más a su destino, el líder hooligan casi podía saborear el fervor de la batalla como si hubiera sido ayer. Y como si tuviera un leve sentimiento de nostalgia, su mente divagó fácilmente en sus recuerdos aún bastante vivos de la época en la que mataba dragones con gran placer.

Podía escuchar con claridad las instrucciones de su maestro espadachín sobre los puntos débil de thunderdrum:

–Primo ataca las alas… espera a que descubra el vientre…

Y casi inmediatamente, pudo sentir con claridad la adrenalina cuando su espada encontró por primera vez aquel punto débil y cumplió su cometido con tal facilidad; casi como mantequilla cortada por un cuchillo caliente.

Stoick continuó su marcha, en lo que la senda en la arena finalmente lo condujo a una cueva contra las rocas de un acantilado, cerca de la orillas de un bosquecillo. Leves gruñidos provenientes de aquel escondrijo, le delató que su objetivo estaba adentro.

Siguió adelante en lo que su cabeza escuchaba a la voz su tío:

–Buen trabajo, Stoick. Tu padre había estado muy orgulloso.

Casi podía oler la sangre que en aquella ocasión cubría sus ropas, arma y manos; y se mesclaba casi perfectamente con el mar, la arena y la inconfundible peste del dragón.

–Con ello has logrado tu rito de madures –recordó aquellas palabras en lo que sus manos se recargaban en la entrada de aquella caverna –. Es una gloria para tu familia, tu clan y futuros hijos.

 _¿Hijos?... ah ¡hijos!...él tenía hijos_. Aquella concentración que lo había dominado como autómata, casi lo había hecho olvidar que tenía hijos.

Pero desde dentro de la cueva, unos ojos amarillentos lo alejaron de aquella verdad que casi había olvidado.

–Stoick –lo llamó débilmente alguno de sus files seguidores hooligans, pero no podía asegurar quién. En su hermetismo, no había identificado aquella voz.

Pronto, desde las sombras de aquella caverna, comenzó a emerger una cabeza seguida de un ancho y robusto cuerpo. El dragón se revelaba ante él con un lastimero rugido.

–Ellos no son lo que pensábamos –escuchó en la lejanía de sus recuerdos la voz inconfundible de Hiccup –. No tenemos porque matarlos…

Stoick luchó ante tal idea sacudiendo físicamente su cabeza. No era momento de pensar en ello. Hiccup podía estar equivocado… lo había estado muchas veces… _al igual que él._

–Stoick…

–Ellos no son nuestros enemigos…

–Toothless me salvó…

–No lo habríamos logrado sin los dragones.

El jefe vikingo levantó sobre su cabeza su lacha, en lo que luchaba contra la opresión que crecía en su pecho y la lógica que mantenía firme su cabeza.

–¡Stoick!

Pero su mente se dividía en una gran dualidad, en lo que debía y lo que quería hacer. Su confusión era tal que Stoick ni siquiera se percató que el Thunderdrum que estaba por partirle la cabeza no era azul como el que los atacó, sino de un rosa pálido.

–¡STOICK!

Cuando su arma estaba por partir la cabeza en dos del dragón, dos pares de manos lo tomaron por ambos lado, deteniendo su fatídico intentó de acabar con la vida del reptil.

Furioso y reaccionando inmediatamente ante aquella acción, el jefe vikingo arremetió contra sus atacantes, soltando un golpe a su alrededor que nunca alcanzó a tocar a su objetivo. Casi soltando espuma por la boca, Stoick se volvió para toparse nada más con Bucket y Mulch.

Ambos vikingos se encontraban sanos y salvos, y habían sido los responsables de evitar que matara al thunderdrum.

Agitado y temblando por la adrenalina, Stoick entró por unos leves segundos en estado de shock, en lo que su mente trataba de unir los puntos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pronto sus ojos verdes pasaron de sus colegas desaparecido, al resto de su guerreros que le devolvía miradas afligidas, para luego volverse sobre sí mismo y toparse con aquel thunderdrum (uno ajeno al ataque) herido, asustado y solo, que se ocultaba en aquella cueva y que casi él asesina despiadadamente.

Los ojos de pánico de la bestia ante él, le recordaron la mirada de miedo y decepción que una vez su hijo le había dirigido cuando lo renegó de nombre.

Y sitió como su alma caía sus pies y su corazón se desgarraba.

–Por Thor… –musitó mientras caía de rodillas – que era lo que iba hacer….

* * *

Finalmente sale el capitulo nuevo y como prometí, lo publicaría aunque muriera en el intento. Técnicamente, no está muriendo pero sí tuve varios problemas de salud que me retazaron más de lo que tenía planeado.

Pero ya se encuentra aquí el capitulo nuevo "sangre" y se llama así, que hace referencia a la sangre de batalla, la sangre inocente y la sangre de familia.

En este momento no recuerdo quien me había pedido por interacción y entrega de los gemelos Thorston, espero que el desarrollo que les he dado en ésta aventura cubra lo que esperaba.

Y también… ya tenemos a Dagur y Honey ladeando uno con otro. Sé que con el final de RTTE ya sabemos que Dagur se desposa con Mara, pero el viaje hasta ese punto lo voy a ser interesante.

Y como siempre, quiero invitarlos nuevamente a que visiten el nuevo blog dedicado a este fic como a todo lo relacionado a "How to train your Dragon".Ahí publico reseñas, comentarios, información, mitologías y mucho arte. En estos últimos día he publicado mis reseñas de todas las temporadas RTTE y tengo pensado hacerlo de los comic de Titan y los libros. También hay adelantos de los próximos capítulos. Por favor den una vuelta al blog, puede buscarlos en Tumblr como **dragonstwinstory.**

Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, los seguidores nuevos y favoritos. Perdonen sin no respondo en ocasiones, pero al igual que la tardanza entre capítulos, hay tantas cosas que me demoran o me lo impiden. Sin más que decir por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Un gran abrazo.


End file.
